


The Dimensional Saga: Mobius arc: Prequel arc

by twilight_master_emerald



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 253,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_master_emerald/pseuds/twilight_master_emerald
Summary: A Human Finds a strange Gem that takes him to another world and many more on a journey of self discovery, love, sadness, and strength. Here is the story of The Dimensional Drifter. ... one part of a multi part story through various worlds. (multi tag Lemon warning)(Please give constructive reviews, no flames!)





	1. The Dimensional Drifter arrives

**"Hello everyone, this is the intro for The Dimensional Saga and a BIG disclaimer for everything but OC's and their moves, also this will be rated M for a few reasons, the main issue is this story will get dark at times and there are some love scenes that can get a bit lemony so warning for people 16 and younger." TME said while looking back to the screen before speaking up.**

**"Also there will be dimensional travel and time leaps through worlds in the story so if you don't like these kinds of stories please leave, If your OK with this stuff read along." TME said while he grinned before he spoke up again.**

**"Another thing, sense there are so many place my main OC or OC's will go to, I will use this chapter to issue a disclaimer for all but OC's." TME said when he used the disclaimer before continuing.**

**"Enjoy the story and hope you help me make it better in the future, this is Twilight Master Emerald A.K.A TME A.K.A light master emerald hosting these intros." TME said before he got up from his chair and bowed to the readers before continuing.**

**"Please read my original for a rough draft... kinda...*sweatdrop*... sorry if it's a mess, I don't know what happened, it looked like it was erased in some areas.*ahem*" TME said while sweatdropping before clearing his throat.**

**"Now before we get into the story let's go to an unknown place where the story begins." TME said seriously while the scene shifted.**

**lets get started in 3!2!1! LETS GO!**

**The dimensional drifter/prequel arc!**

* * *

**?/?/?/?**

The camera opened to a pure black abyss, nothing was seen before a voice was heard with a white light accompanying it before a dimmer purple glow was seen shortly after.

**"My apologize for the wait old friend... but I was finally able to make a connection... however it won't last long, so appear in front of him soon or all of this would be for naught."** ? said before the white glowing light faded completely while the purple glow faded in and out a few time before fading completely before a flash of purple light appeared while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Angel Island/ Master Emerald alter/ Rouge, Knuckles**

The camera slowly approached a planet before speeding up till it was over the ocean of that world before speeding up faster before it stopped near a floating island in the sky while the camera focused on something approaching the island.

That something was Rouge the bat, jewel thief of mobius, she was flying to angel island while she hoped that the Master Emerald was unguarded by knuckles the Echidna, one of the last from what she knew.

It was unlikely for the giant emerald to be unguarded but possible, but when she got there Knuckles was resting on the alter next to the Master Emerald while he looked like he was sleeping before Rouge smirked while she glided next to the Master Emerald silently before she spoke to herself to help think.

"Alright, looks like he's sleeping, maybe I can take it sense he's knocked out." Rouge whispered to herself while she kept the greedy grin on her face before a voice spoke up.

"I can hear you, you know." Knuckles said with an irritated tone which startled Rouge greatly which made her gasp before she saw a ticked off Knuckles who look at her with one eye open, and boy did he look angered before Knuckles spoke up again.

"Gonna need to try harder then that." knuckles growled out while he got up while Rouge crossed her arms under her ample chest before she opens her mouth to reply.

But before Rouge could say anything else, they heard a scream from above them which made them look upwards from under the alter roof to see a shocking sight while the sound got louder to hear a man's voice, though when the voice got close they realized he was shouting.

"AHHHHHHHHH CRRRRRAAAAAAAP!" ? shouted while the duo looked upwards to see a man about average height, average face, pale white skin with a barely noticeable tan complexion if you looked close enough, decent arms, short hair to shoulder length brown hair, he wore a black trench coat like coat, black jeans, black hiking boots, a black and white shirt, a silver dragon pendent, and and a chain fidget ring on the right hand's middle finger and a bracelet on his left.

Rouge then leaped from the alter which surprised Knuckles before he saw that Rouge was flying towards the man.

The man in question was falling fast to the ground rapidly and was just waiting for the end before he heard a voice call out to him which made him look over to the voice and did a double take when a flying bat like creature flew to him with her right hand reaching for ? before Rouge shouted over the rushing wind.

"HANG ON KID!, I GOT YOU!" Rouge yelled while flying to him before she neared while ? felt relieved that he wouldn't kiss the ground at mach 10 before he spoke up.

"THANKS!" ? shouted over the passing wind before grabbing Rouge's hand which made the fall slowed down somewhat for a second before they both started to fall again sense ? was too heavy to be supported.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both ? and Rouge yelled before they neared the ground at increasing speed while Knuckles got a panicked look on his face before he looked to where they were falling before he went to help before he spoke up.

"HANG ON!, I GOT YOU GUYS!" Knuckles yelled while he ran down the steps and under the falling duo while Knuckles cursed the wind for a moment because it was making the falling duo sway left and right on the way to the ground before he did the same were he moved left and right to try and keep under them before ? did something that shocked him.

" _Oh crap!, this landing will hurt even more so for this!"_ ? thought before he grabbed Rouge and placed her in his lap which surprised her greatly before she looked to ? greatly confused.

Before she could wonder why he did that, she saw the ground closing fast and closed her eyes and hoped she wouldn't get hurt before Knuckles spoke up.

"I got you!, I got you!" Knuckles said while reaching up to the falling Duo when they neared.

But comically a gust of wind blew ? and Rouge to the left of him which made Knuckle's sweatdrop and flinched when a resounding boom echoed throughout Angel Island as a result before he spoke up.

"Oh crap, that had to hurt." Knuckles muttered while hoping no one was dead before he rubbed his head in sympathy.

When the dust settled, Knuckles was shocked greatly to see that Rouge was fine which made him ran up to her and hugged her which shocked Rouge greatly before she blushed at Knuckles actions.

"Your OK!" Knuckle's said in a relieved tone while forgetting things for a moment before Rouge's blush intensified. "K-Knuckles!?" Rouge said in shock while she thought her face looked like a stop light while ? twitched under the duo before he spoke up.

"OOOOhhhhhhh the pain _."_ ? whispered weakly while Knuckles held Rouge in a hug before he remembered that this was Rouge the jewel thief he was holding before he dropped her while he put on a pretty good poker face before Rouge got up from the ground with anger written all over her face while she looked at Knuckles while rubbing her rear from soreness before she screamed into his ear.

"OW!, WHY YOU KNUCKLE HEADED IDIOT!" Rouge screamed in his ear before Knuckles plugged his ears from the loud scream before shouting back.

"UGH!, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Knuckles shouted before he stomped his foot a few times in anger while the duo forgot about ? who was still puzzled into the ground.

"Uggh!,ow!, ack! _"_ the unfortunately grounded ? grunted out in pain from the stomps while the duo argued for a minute longer before they calmed down before Knuckles and Rouge noticed that she wasn't hurt at all and remembered that ? had pulled her onto him in order to protect her which made the duo looked down before flinching at what they saw.

? looked like he took most of the damage while there was shoe and boot prints on his body while Knuckles and Rouge where standing right on top of him before they got off of him with panicked looked on their faces while ? twitched in pain.

"OOOHHH the pain" ? groaned out while Knuckles and Rouge flinched before the two looked to each other before looking back to ? before Knuckles spoke up. "You OK man?" Knuckles said before ? turned his head in Knuckles direction before speaking up.

"I'll... ugh... live." ? grunted while trying to get up a few time before succeeding while he got his bearings before he readjusts his clothes and items on him before he looked to the two humanoid creatures in detail before sweatdropping.

_"Holy hell!, where in what world am I?"_? thought while he got a better look at the duo who looked like they were half his height, they stopped at his waistline, and he was around 5 ft to 6 feet tall so around 3 ft for the creatures.

He looked to the while furred bat like one that rescued him and saw that she wore white boots that led up to her hips with pinks hearts on the tips of the boots, she also looked like she was wearing a black leotard under a heart shaped chest plate or shirt that covered and restricted the creatures D-E cup breasts to keep them out of the way. ( **? couldn't tell what the cloth or armor was, nor was he being a perv, just being observant)**

She wore white gloves that stopped at the upper arm, he also noticed that she wore some pink shade of lipstick.

He then looked to the less dressed red colored...thing...( **We all know who** ), the first thing he noticed about the red creature was the shoes, they were red on the front and back while yellow in the middle, there were also metal plates on his shoes but ? could be wrong about that before he looked up to see that the red creature wore white gloves that had 2 thick, possibly sharp spikes, protruding near the knuckles of the creature's hands before said creature looked at ? confused before he spoke up.

"Where did you come from?, fall off a plane or something?" Knuckles said while he looked around the sky for a possible plane before ? spoke up.

"Kinda." ? said while scratching the back of his head while sweatdropping before he moved his head side to side to hear and felt pleasant cracks and pops in his neck while Rouge looked to him before speaking up.

"What do you mean kinda?" Rouge said more confused then ever before ? reached into his right pocket before he gripped the item he was looking for before ? pulled out a strange looking gem from his pocket, it looked like a black colored chaos Emerald with a purple glowing center before ? spoke up.

"This... whatever it is brought me here." ? said a little irritated at the object while it gave a slow pulsing purple glow while Knuckles and Rouge looked at it in two different ways.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Rouge said with a greedy sparkle in her eyes while Knuckles sweatdropped at the look Rouge was giving the gem before he looked at the gem as well to examine it before he spoke up.

"Looks like a Chaos emerald...somewhat." Knuckles said before taking a closer look when he felt an odd sensation before he shrugged it off while ? looked to him before speaking up.

"Chaos emerald?, whats that?" ? asked Knuckles who looked to the Master Emerald alter before he spoke up.

"See the giant green glowing gem on the alter?" Knuckles said while pointing over his shoulder while ? nodded in confirmation while speaking up. "Yeah." ? said while he looked at it with amazement showing on his face from seeing a gem of that size while it gave a similar glow like his gem, but green this time before Knuckles continues.

"Well there are seven smaller gems subservient to the Master Emerald on the alter, though the Master Emerald is rarely used on them for various reasons, the chaos emeralds hold immense power and mysterious abilities that have yet to be taped into, though eight now from the look of things." Knuckles said while looking at the gem in ?'s hand again before Rouge asked a few questions.

"By the way, who are you?, and how did you get here?, my names Rouge the bat, and this butterfingers name is Knuckles the Echidna." Rouge said while Knuckles crossed his arms before grunting at the butterfingers insult while ? spoke up.

"My name is Emerald, how and where I got this gem is from..." Emerald said while started to explain his story before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**"Cliffhanger hanging from a cliff, an-*Crash*" ? tried to say before being interrupted when TME tackled the guy out of the room before TME spoke up.**

**"Sorry people wrong series, I always wanted to do a cliffhanger, and on my first story, ain't I a stinker." TME said grinning while he waved his right hand in front of his face like a fan before looking to the screen with a serious face.**

**"Anyway, find out next time on The Human Emerald V2 or The Dimensional Saga on how Emerald found the gem and meeting Sonic and Tails, also the other chapters will try to be longer, but this is just an intro chapter." TME said with a grin before he stood up from his chair before he continued.**

**"Please Review and give Constructive criticism to help me make this story better." TME said before bowing to the readers.**

**"This is Twilight Master Emerald signing out now, enjoy the story." TME said while waving to the readers before the scene faded to black.**


	2. The walk and the bad egg

**"Hello everyone!, this is TME again and this is a new chapter of THE V2 hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hope the rest turn out well." TME said with a grin while he looked to the screen.**

**"Here is the Intro corner for new and old characters, here are Sonic and Amy for the first intro corner. "TME said before Sonic ran in panicking while being chased by Amy which made TME sweatdrop.**

**"Why is Amy here!, you didn't say anything about that!" Sonic said before he dodged one of Amy's hugs.**

**"I lost a bet with Amy, sorry sonic." TME said before Amy caught Sonic off guard by jumping over a chair and hugged him. "Hehe, and there you have it Sonic, I'm staying for awhile." Amy said while hugging Sonic.**

**"Ack let me!... Amy let me go!." Sonic Screamed in fright before TME clapped his hands to get the duo's attention** **.**

**"Amy, I may have let you in here, don't think I can't kick you out on bad behavior." TME said before he grabbed a remote control while a dark mist rose from him which gave a chilling feeling to the hedgehog duo.**

**"Sorry TME, I'll be good, just don't kick me out!" Amy said while tearing up before she used the puppy dog eyes before TME flinched. "Crud why does that always get me?, fine you can stay just behave OK?" TME asked which made Amy smile when she heard that.**

**"Alright!, I'll just sit next to my Sonic."Amy said in a cheered up tone while sitting next to Sonic who looked away so no one would see his sad face. "Why me?" Sonic whispered so no one could hear.**

**"Well readers, here is a new OC that wont be introduced till a later ark." TME said before a person walked on stage.**

**"Damn TME you don't need to keep me hidden." ? said while their voice got warped into sounding like a mix between a man and a woman's.**

**"Yeah I do, it would be a spoiler if I tell now." TME said while he facepalmed.**

**"*Sigh*, might as well do squats then." ? said before the person started to squat on the ground multiple time while everyone sweatdropped.**

**"OK, well lets start this story then." TME said while sweatdropping before he looked to the screen.**

**"This is TME and guests signing out of the intro and going into the story, you guys wanna say anything beforehand?" TME asked while Sonic looked to the screen.**

**"Sure, this is Sonic saying that TME owns no one but OC's, any similarity's from anyone living or dead or other OC's is coincidental and unintentional, a disclaimer for those by there own corporations." Sonic said with a grin before he breathed in again.**

**"LET THE STORY BEGIN IN 3!2!1! GO!" Everyone called out while holding up three fingers while the scene shifted to Emerald's story**

* * *

**Angel Island/ Master Emerald alter/ Emerald, Rouge, Knuckles**

"My name is Emerald, how and where I got this gem is from the front yard of my house." Emerald said to Knuckles and Rouge which confused them. "Front yard?" Rouge said while sweatdropping.

"Just sitting there out in the open?" Knuckles said with a confused tone at that info while Emerald nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, don't know where it came from or how it got there, just woke up, took my dog outside to feed him, and it was just in the yard laying there." Emerald said while thinking back to when he found the gem.

* * *

**Flashback/ Emerald's home/ Emerald, ?(Mom),?(Dad),?(Sister)**

_"Come on boy time to eat." Emerald said while taking his dog outside to eat._

_Before he could close the door, he saw an sparkling object on the ground which confused him. "What the?...Why is this here?" Emerald said while he wondered over before he picked up the sparkling object to look at it better, and saw that it was a glowing gem of all things._

_He wondered where it came from and why was it glowing before shrugging with a grin._

_"Cool, should look good on my desk." Emerald said before pocketing the gem._

_Said Gem flashed before he could take a few more steps and saw that he was now falling straight down to an Island._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH CRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPP!" Emerald screamed while he fell to the Island._

* * *

**Present/ Angel Island/ Master Emerald alter/ Emerald, Knuckles, Rouge**

"...and that's how I got here." Emerald said before he finished his tale while Knuckles and Rouge sweatdropped.

"Kinda anticlimactic if you asked me." Knuckles said while sweatdropping before Emerald got angered.

"Hay I teleported, Fell to an island out of nowhere and somehow survived a crash landing at mach 1 thanks to Rouge here, thanks by the way, and I am now talking to 2 Human like creatures, forgive me for not having a better backstory." Emerald growled out with an angered face.

"Geez sorry." Knuckles said while he flinched before he took a step back. "Oh don't mind knucky, he's just grumpy everyday." Rouge said with a grin before Knuckles got irritated by that remark.

"Am not!, and stop calling me that!" Knuckles yelled which made his voice echo before Emerald facepalmed when he watched the nearly bickering Duo. "Before a fight breaks out, can you guys tell me where we are?" Emerald asked which got the angry duo's attention.

"Where on Angel Island on mobius, or to be more exact near the Master Emerald alter." Knuckles said while Emerald rubbed his head. "I think I asked before, but what is the master Emerald again?" Emerald asked again before Knuckle crossed his arms.

"The Master Emerald is a source of infinite energy that controls 7 smaller versions of it, now 8 from the look of things." Knuckles said looking at the dark Emerald in question.

"By the way you said it glowed as soon as you picked it up, right any reason why?" Knuckles said while trying to figure things out. "No, it just started glowing as soon as I picked it up, any reason why for that?" Emerald asked while he started to get unnerved by this before Knuckles shrugged.

"No clue, Ill need to look at the ancient Grimoire of the of old guardians of past to even understand this." Knuckles said in thought while he confused Emerald and Rouge.

"The old guardians?" Emerald and Rouge said out loud while they wondered who they where before Knuckles looked to the confused duo.

"All I know is that they were an ancient order even before the Echidnas who guarded the Master Emerald." knuckles said while he stunned Emerald and Rouge with that info.

"Whoa they sound amazing." Emerald said in wonder while Rouge got a little irritated.

"Yeah, but how come we never heard about this until now?, we could have used the book before so why!?" Rouge said with growing anger while Knuckle flinched at Rouge's tone.

"I only found it Recently, and I was going to talk about it later when the others get here." Knuckles said while he felt a bit frightened at the face Rouge was giving him.

_"Man women are scary._ " Emerald and Knuckles both thought in Fear. **(TME here id like to clarify that I both fear and respect women greatly, I live with a bipolar mom and sister, so I tread on eggshells sometimes.)(Back to story)**

Rouge gave a irritated look towards Knuckles before she sighed.

"*sigh* fine let's fill the others in then later." Rouge said while Emerald looked to Rouge and Knuckles. "Who are you two talking about anyway?" Emerald asked in a curious tone before Rouge looked to him.

"Well there's Sonic the Hedgehog AKA the fastest thing alive, the hero of mobius." Rouge said with a grin before Knuckles picked up from there. "Then there's Tails The Two tailed fox whose his adopted brother, then theirs Amy, his Stalker or self proclaimed girlfriend." Knuckles continued which made Emerald sweatdrop.

"Wow... anyone else?" Emerald asked while he sweatdropped at Amy's description. "Well there's Cream and Vanilla the Rabbit, the daughters Cream and the mothers Vanilla, Cream also has a pet chao that follows her around wherever she goes." Rouge said before Emerald sweatdropped again.

"Chao?" Emerald asked in a bewildered tone. "Yeah, you'll find out later, looks like a floating blue fairy if that help identify it." Knuckles said before Emerald nodded.

"Got it, Anyone else I should know about?" Emerald asked before Knuckles and Rouge looked to one another before looking back to Emerald.

"Yeah, watch out for Eggman, an old man with a passion for world conquest."Knuckles said before Emerald sweatdropped.

"Sounds like an unpleasant guy."Emerald said a bit unnerved by that info.

"Yeah, he wears a black and red bodysuit, he's fat and bald with a big gravity defying mustache, and he's usually in a floating ball like vehicle with robots around him, so if you see him, run, he's not good news, he's also named Ivo Robotnik if you want to get a bit more info on names." Rouge said while Emerald hoped he would not run into the mad scientist.

"Wow, again wow, hope I don't run into him." Emerald said before he crossed his arms while Knuckles and Rouge nodded in agreement before Knuckles noticed something.

"Well on a better note, here they come." Knuckles said while looking up while pointing.

Emerald and Rouge looked to where knuckles's was pointing and saw there was a blue biplane with an orange fox symbol on the side flying over the island and there was a small hedgehog like character standing on the wings.

"Quick question, Why are they coming here today?" Rouge asked Knuckles before he looked to her.

"Training." was all Knuckles said before Emerald looked to him. "Training?" Emerald asked in a confused tone. "Yeah, also Tails called and said he was giving sonic a lift here." Knuckles said while looking at the plane when it started to land.

A few minutes later the plane landed safely past the treeline and the duo hopped off the plane and came to the waiting Trio.

"Yo knuckles, Rouge, and...who is this?" Sonic said in a cheery tone before he wondered who Emerald was when he saw him.

"Hello, My name is Emerald nice to meet you Sonic and Tails." Emerald said while introducing him self before bowing his head a little. "How do you know us?, you don't look like anyone I've seen." Sonic said while on guard, after all its not everyday people show up on angel island without ill intentions.

"Hold on Sonic!, he's alright, he actually needs some help with this weird Emerald he has." Knuckles said in Emerald's defense which confused Sonic and Tails. "Weird Emerald?" Tails asked in a confused tone.

Emerald then shows the Dark Emerald, fills everyone in on how he got here, fills some questions in, and everyone is caught up to speed now.

"So an odd 8th Emerald brought you here, now your trying to find out why you crashed here for some reason." Sonic said before everyone sweatdropped.

"Wow talk about fast." Emerald Deadpanned before Sonic chuckled.

"Hay that's my thing, fastest thing alive remember?" Sonic Boasted while he rubbed his nose. "Very funny, now you said something about training Knuckles?" Emerald asked before Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah Sonic, Tails, and I, were planning to make and work on some new move to use later if Egghead shows up later." Knuckles said while Emerald nodded.

"I see... well... mind if I look around Angel island a bit?" Emerald asked before Knuckles nodded.

"Sure, but be careful, this place can be dangerous." Knuckles said with a warning tone to his voice. "Really?" Emerald asked in a worried tone. "Yeah, no worries though, I'll join you, I don't have anything better to do at the moment." Rouge said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Fine, but Emerald... watch out, she might try to take the Emerald you have or something." Knuckles said while Rouge crossed her arms under her chest and huffed.

"Well I never!, I wouldn't do that to him." Rouge said before Knuckles scoffed at that. "Yeah right!, I saw you looking at that gem he has, watch your back Emerald, she's also called a jewel thief if you wanna know her title around here." Knuckles said while eyeing Rouge.

"OooooK?" Emerald said slowly while he just blinked a few times before he walked of with Rouge followed in a huff before being stopped by Knuckles.

"One last thing." Knuckles asked while he scratched the back of his head before Emerald and Rouge looked to Knuckles.

"What?" Emerald asked before Knuckles looked at Emerald.

"If you happen to see a large field of mushrooms, please leave them alone, they're kind of my only source of food here except fruit, at least until Tails makes that postal drone for me." Knuckles said while Tails rubbed the back of his head sense he was trying to find a way to make it strong enough to fly here and back without trouble while Emerald blinked at him for a moment before nodding before he walked away with Rouge in tow while Sonic looked to Knuckles and Tails with a grin on his face.

"Well lets get started guys." Sonic said before he stretched a bit while Knuckles and Tails grinned before they stretched a bit as well. "Right." Both guys said before they took their combat stances against Sonic who gave a cocky grin.

"Try to keep up!" Sonic said before he charged the duo while the scene switched to Emerald and Rouge.

* * *

**Angel Island/?/ Emerald, Rouge**

"Well... looks like just us now." Rouge said with her hands behind her head while she followed Emerald who saw a few ruined areas of the Island with an awed look on his face before he got worried.

"Yeah, kinda wondering where I can go now." Emerald said sadly while Rouge looked to him. "Hay now, cheer up, you might be able to ask Sonic or Tails if you can live with them." Rouge suggested with a smile on her face.

"I guess, but I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Emerald said while his mood dropped more before Rouge put on her thinking cap. "Well why not work for me at the club." Rouge asked with a grin on her face. "Club?" Emerald replied in a confused ton before Rouge looked to him with a pride filled look.

"Club Night, one of the hot-spots of Station square and its a pretty popular place." Rouge boasted while Emerald looked to her for a moment before speaking again.

"You sure?, I should warn you, I kinda don't have any work experience at all and before you ask its because I was never able to get a job or drivers license cause of a car accident, kinda knocked the fear into me and there was no where I could really go." Emerald admitted as he felt a bit depressed at that info.

"Really?, nowhere?" Rouge asked concerned. "really." Emerald said simply as he continued to walk with Rouge behind him.

* * *

**Angel Island/?/ Emerald, Rouge**

When Emerald and Rouge walked into a clearing they got the surprise of a lifetime when gunfire shot near Emerald's feet.

"HOLY HELL!" Emerald shouted in surprise while he dodge the gunfire before Rouge got in front of him with an angered look on her face when her ears picked up an approaching vehicle.

Her mood dropped more when she heard laughter before a figure appeared while it kept laughing when robots appeared next to the figure.

"HOHOHOHO!, how did you like my greeting Rouge and *looks over* hmm...who's the lad next to you?" Eggman said while looking over and saw Emerald looking at Eggman and the eggbots.

Emerald heard his question and thought about what Knuckles told him.

" _Red and Black bodysuit, overweight, bald, mustache, flying pod, robot minions, must be Eggman."_ Emerald thought before he spoke up which got everyone's attention.

_"_ My name is Emerald, and you must be Eggman or Ivo Robotnik right?" Emerald both answered and asked in response while Eggman's grin widened.

"My my, it seems my illustrious reputation proceeds me, now Emerald was it?, would you kindly hand over that gem you have?, I won't have to force it from you if you do." Eggman said with a smile before Emerald shivered at the feeling he was getting from Eggman.

"No way egghead, this things the only thing I have from my world, I'm not letting you take it, I also heard your evil, how do I know you wont just attack us if I give it to you, people in my world called me many things, but i'm no idiot." Emerald stated before Eggman frowned for a moment before grinning a chilling grin again.

"So be it!, Eggbot 1 & 2 retrieve the gem from him and bring it to me!, the rest...take care of Rouge!" Eggman ordered before the two bots flew to Emerald while a large group of Eggbots flew towards Rouge.

**"Roger!"** 1&2 replied while heading for Emerald who gulped in fear.

"Shit!, run Emerald!, I'll take care of things here!, go get the others!" Rouge shouted while Emerald backed away. "OK!, be safe Rouge!, I might take that club offer if I live!" Emerald shouted back while running away with 1 and 2 chasing while the scene went to Sonic's group.

* * *

**Angel Island/Master Emerald alter/ Sonic, Tails, Knuckles**

"You guys hear that!" Tails said when heard something from Emerald's and Rouge's direction.

"Yeah, it sounded like gunfire, and it came from where Rouge and Emerald went!, not only that..." Knuckles said before trailing off while his eyes got wide. "Lets go guys there might be trouble." Sonic said before she started to run on ahead before tripping when Knuckles said something shocking before he rocketed by.

"MY SHROOMS!" Knuckles shouted while he ran to the direction of the gun fire with a dust cloud trailing behind him before Sonic picked himself up and dusted himself off before Tails walked up to him with an are you kidding me look on his face while he looked to where Knuckles was running.

"Lets just go." Sonic mumbled while facepalming before he rocketed after and past Knuckles while Tails struggled to keep up before the scene went to Rouge.

* * *

**Angel Island/?/ Rouge, Eggman**

"Give it up Rouge your out gunned." Eggman gloated while the Eggbots surrounded her in the air.

Rouge was fighting 40 eggbots and was getting tired from dodging the bullet fire for so long. "Man, where are the others." Rouge said out loud before she landed on the ground exhausted.

Just then Sonic came shooting past some Eggbots which not only knocked them over and braked some but surprised Rouge and Eggman when he landed with Tails and Knuckles in arriving a minute later while Sonic distracted the bots.

"Damn guys, cut a girl a break, what took you?" Rouge gasped after jumping back behind the trio. "We heard gunfire and came running." Tails said before he pulled a blaster pistol out from who knows where and pointed at bot and fired which made it explode.

"Wheres Emerald?" Knuckles said before hitting another Eggbot which caused it to explode after he calmed down when he noticed that they weren't in one of his mushroom gardens.

"What you mean Emerald's not with you!?" Rouge shouted in concern while she dodged a tackling robot before kicking it which shut it down.

"HOHOHOHO*cough*ahem, it seems luck on my side today you pesky rodents." Eggman said in glee after hearing that they didn't run into Emerald.

"What do you mean Eggbutt!" Sonic yelled before dodging a bot before spindashing the bot into shredded oblivion.

"He was being chased by 2 bots while I was holding the others, you mean he didn't run into you guys!?" Rouge said before kicking another bot before she jumped back to catch her breath.

"SHIT!" the others said before they joined Rouge.

"Rouge, Knuckles, go help Emerald, Tails and I got this!" Sonic yelled before spindashing a few bots while Tails used a second gun to hit others before Knuckles and Rouge nodded to one another before looking to Sonic when he landed.

"Right, come on Rouge lets go!"knuckles said seriously before running off with Rouge in tow.

* * *

**Angel Island/?/ Emerald**

" _Crap crap crappy crap on a cracker!, how did I get into this mess!_ " Emerald thought before he ran into another clearing, he saw he was not near the shrine after looking around a bit.

"Damn, lost already." Emerald whispered to myself before the Eggbots chasing him appeared from the treeline and armed their guns.

" **Give the Gem to master and we will let you live."** The Eggbots said before Emerald turned to them.

"No way!, I need this thing to help me get home if I can!" Emerald shouted back while the bots processes the answer. " _What the hell do I do now?, I don't want to die here!, I never even said goodbye to my family, or lost my virginity!"_ Emerald thought in panic before the bots spoke up which got his attention.

" **S** **o be it, we will take it from your corpse then."** the eggbots said before their engines revved up a bit to get ready for combat while Emerald took a step back.

The eggbots then armed their guns and aimed at Emerald while panicked.

" _DAMMIT! WHAT DO I DO NOW_!?" Emerald thought in fear before the gem in his pocket started glowing after he thought of that, but he didn't have much time to look before he had to run until help comes, which he did before he ran around the clearing to avoid gunfire.

" **Scanning... error, human speed increasing past normal levels and emitting large amounts of Unknown Energy, Readjusting tactics."** the eggbots said in unison while they scanned Emerald who wondered how he got so fast, not only that, but his brain was able to process the speed while his body ran forward on small commands while time seemed to slow for Emerald's thoughts.

" _The hell!?, how am I so fast?... no matter, I'll think about that later, time to give these bots a reason to feel fear!_ " Emerald thought before he grinned before he charged the two eggbots.

* * *

**Emerald VS two Eggbots**

Emerald was trying to get closer those bots, but the machine gun fire was insane, they wouldn't give him leg room to maneuver, but he had an idea, and it unnerved him greatly sense he was so calm in this situation, normally stuff like this happening in his world would make him freak out or worse, but somehow he wasn't even afraid, maybe he went insane to cope with his situation or something, Emerald wouldn't know until much later.

"Hay bots!, why work for that egg guy!?" Emerald asked before he jumped back from some more gunfire.

" **Its Eggman to you Human!, and he is our creator!"** Eggbot 1 stated before Emerald grinned.

"Really?, seems more like a bad boss to me, I may be new here, but how many of Eggheads plan actually work?, Humor me and just try to answer." Emerald asked before the bots stopped their gunfire to look at one another to process the question.

**"Well, er, its just-** *CRASH*" while the bot was stunned by the question, Emerald did a double flying kick at high speed and sent Bot 1 crashing into a boulder which caused it to malfunction and shutdown.

"One _down, one to go!_ " Emerald thought before the other takes to the skies which made Emerald think aloud.

"Ah crap." Emerald muttered before the center of the bots chest cavity opened while the scene shifted back to where Sonic and Tails we're fighting Eggman.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hmm whats this?" Eggman said when he checked the scanners which read that Eggbot 1 was down, he looked in its video logs and was both intrigued and ticked at the same time.

"This a surprise." Eggman said out-loud which got the duo's attention. "What was that Egghead!?" Sonic said before bashing 1 bot into another with a tackle before taking 5 more out by homing combos.

"Oh never you mind rodent!" Eggman said before thinking to himself.

" _Interesting... seem the boy can use the gem somehow to increase his abilities, the question is how far and what skills can he learn, this should be interesting data." E_ ggman thought before he decides to make a strategic retreat to find out more.

"Well I hate to fight and run, but I just got some interesting data about your friend, hedgehog play with the eggbots while I leave OK?" Eggman said with a slight wave of his right hand before he laughs and flies away while having 20 more bots come and attack Sonic and Tails.

"Damn we need to hurry!" Sonic said while using a sonic dash with a boost in the mix which caused 10 bots to break and the rest to scatter. "You said it, I'm worrying for Emerald, from what Eggman said he seems in trouble." Tails said while using another blast to hit 5 more while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Knuckles and Rouge**

"Well he's not at the Shrine, where is he?" Knuckles said in a worried tone. "Don't worry well fi-*Booooom* The hell!?, what was that!?" Rouge said in surprise from hearing an explosion nearby.

"No clue, lets go!" Knuckles said before running ahead with Rouge flying ahead soon after. "Right!" Rouge said passing knuckles while an irritated Knuckles picked up the pace before the scene went back to Emerald.

* * *

**Back to Emerald**

_"Damn that was close!"_ Emerald thought while looking at the crater near him.

He had some scrapes here and there on his body while his clothes looked torn up, mainly his shirt and coat.

Emerald looked up at the bot and he saw it was getting ready to launch another missile.

"Damn I need help!, I cant get up there." Emerald said while falling to one knee exhausted, and as he said that Rouge and Knuckles ran into the clearing.

The duo was panting from exhaustion before they saw that Emerald was OK. "Emerald!, you OK!?" Rouge said with worry when she noticed the flying bot with Knuckles noticing a second later with a growl.

"Living and breathing, but I need help getting that guy down!" Emerald said while looking at the bot when it made adjustments to its aim. "Can you guys jump in, like fly up and kick it or toss something at it?" Emerald asked while Knuckles and Rouge grinned to one another.

"BOTH!" the duo yelled with a grin before Knuckles gripped Rouges left wrist, threw her up above the bot faster then the bot could process before Rouge kicked it down to the ground.

_"Here Goes something!"_ Emerald thought while he ran and kicked the bot into the waiting fist of knuckles before it hit the ground and the bot started to shut down as a result.

**"E...eerrroor... Sending V.v..vv..vIdeo...log. System.. ..t..d.o.w..."** The bot finished while shutting down before its body sparked some more before exploding after Knuckles jumped away.

"Phew!, that was exhausting to say the least." Emerald said before he laid on ground exhausted. "You OK man?" Knuckles asked in concern for Emeralds health.

"I'll live, but I really need to sleep, I'm exhausted!" Emerald stated before gasping for air.

"Lets head to the shrine then, I got a hut with a few guest rooms near it cause Sonic and Tails sometimes need to crash there, can you stand?" Knuckles said while offering his hand to help Emerald up.

"Thanks Knuckles, I'll take that offer." Emerald thanked while getting up before the trio went back to the shrine.

* * *

**Angel Island/Master Emerald Alter/ Emerald, Knuckles, Rouge**

After meeting back up with Sonic and Tails and filling a couple questions on the way to Knuckles's hut, they head back to the shrine to sleep and recover and talk about what happened the next day during breakfast.

"Night guy I'm turning in." Emerald said before he got ready to go to sleep after he said good night to the mobians.

He took the gem out of his pocket and wondered what else is in store for him, but let it go for tomorrow and went to bed with the gem on the nightstand while it glowed with a slightly brighter purple glow in the center then fading to black then glowing purple in a pattern while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Eggman skybase/?/ Eggman**

"HEHEHOHOHOHO!, this data is useful indeed not only can I upgrade my old bots, I can use it for the new prototype robot and fix up an old model so that the others will be terrified by it!, HHOHOHOHOHOH!" Eggman said with a insane grin before the Camera pans awhile Eggman laughs.

A lab table shows one set of red glowing robotic eyes on one table and a set of green on another before the screen fades to black.

* * *

**"This is TME and guests signing out, please review and help improve this story." TME asked before Sonic got up from his chair.**

**"Bye guys, now I got run." Sonic said in a panicked tone before he ran out of the room while Amy chases after him.**

**"GET BACK HERE SONIC!" Amy shouted while she ran after the blue blur.**

**"Well...later people, I'm gonna turn in as well, nice read by the way TME." ? says before the person walked out of the room.**

**"Thanks, now I hope people read the next chapter its gonna be Emerald's explanation for the others and adjusting to life on mobius." TME said to the readers while ? walked out.**

**"This is TME signing out." TME said while he bowed to the screen while the scene faded to black.**


	3. The Robo friend, and meeting the rabbits

**"Well readers, TME here, and I have a new chapter on The Dimensional Saga, last time Emerald had to survive Eggman's bots and now the crew is resting up for another day." TME said while looking to the screen.**

**"Here's the intro corner for characters, Here are Tails and Cream with guest star Cheese the chao!" TME introduced before the trio walked into the room.**

**"Thank you TME its an honer to be here." Cream said before bowing a bit. "Yeah, hope we're not interfering with the story though?" Tails wondered before TME chuckled before looking at the trio.**

**"No problem, I invited you remember, now here's 1 more for the OC corner like last time I cant introduce until later chapters, but they can say a few words real quick." TME said before someone walked on stage.**

**"Why am I here again?" a persons voice groaned out in the same man/woman sound.**

**"You lost a bet like last time on the previous story on the old account I made remember?" TME said before the person shrugged. "Oh yeah, why do I keep agreeing to these bets?" ? said before TME shrugged.**

**"No clue." TME said before ? sat down on the ground nearby after he leaned on the wall next to the entrance.**

**"If your wondering who this person is, look on the human emerald original for spoilers, but i'd recommend not to cause well...spoilers, not only that but it is a mess on that account." TME shrugged before shuddering from that dark past.**

**"Well lets get this story started, you guys wanna take it from here?, also here are some snacks for you guys while the story goes on." TME said before offering snacks to the waiting duo.**

**"Sure and thanks, TME doesn't own any character or worlds but OC's and their skills, any similarities with other OC's and their moves are coincidental, and if there are any similarities he apologizes, the iconic moves are trademarked by there respective companies." Cream said with a smile.**

**"Let's get this story started then!" Tails said with a grin before he grabbed a plate of chicken with mash potatoes. (I'm kinda getting hungry now)**

**"Huh, not bad food TME." ? said while grabbing a cheeseburger with pickles. "Thanks, made it myself." TME said while he he felt his ego inflate while the others chowed down.**

**let the countdown begin in 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Angel Island at night/ Knuckles's house/ Emerald, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles/ Emerald's dream**

_Emerald was walking through a clearing and wondered where he was until he saw the Master Emerald alter with the Massive gem on top, for some reason it looked like it was not on angel Island, he saw that the local was different compared to earlier._

_"Whoa I gotta say, that's one big stone, looks bigger then last time." Emerald said before being drawn to it when he saw the Master Emerald clearly for the first time._

_He walked up the steps to the Master Emerald, put his hand on it and he heard a soft voice speak up which echoed throughout the field._

_"Not yet" ? said before Emerald pulled his hand away in shock and took a step back from the Master Emerald._

_"Who's there!?" Emerald said in a slight panic before he looked around the clearing._

_Before anyone could answer a purple glow came from Emerald's pocket._

_Emerald took the dark Emerald out as a result and before he could do anything it hit him with energy which flung him back. "GAAAHHHH!" Emerald cried in pain when he felt his body burn greatly on the inside while he laid on his back._

_Before he could get up a smoky figure flew at him faster then he could react and before it neared a shocked Emerald, he heard it speak up._

_" **Soon."** the shadow figure said right before it hit him which woke Emerald with a start when he felt pain fill his very being._

* * *

**Angel Island/ Knuckles's house/ Emerald, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles/ Reality**

"AAAHHHHH!" Emerald yelled in fright before he sat up with wide eyes before someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa!, easy hon, I was just checking on you, I heard noises and came here to wake you." Rouge said in a worried tone after she saw the gem glowing and faded before Emerald woke when she walked in the room.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to bother you Rouge." Emerald apologized before he covered his face with one hand. "No problem hon, lets go, the others are already up and eating breakfast." Rouge said before she left the room to Let Emerald get ready.

"OK." Emerald said to Rouge while his stomach growled something fierce. "Wow!, better make it quick before my stomach eats itself." Emerald said before getting up and throwing on some new clothes after Rouge closed the door behind her while Emerald looked over to see that his old outfit was gone and in its place was new clothes.

His old outfit was ripped and tattered after the crash and further following his fight with Eggman, The new look now is a Grey and black sleeveless zip-up vest with a pocket on the chest and 2 on the sides.

The same black boots he wore were OK, new dark blue jeans with rips near the bottom, his dragon pendent and silver necklace where safe, also his fidget ring had no marks at all.

Emerald then walked out of the room after making sure he had grabbed the dark emerald and put it in his pocket before he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Angel Island/ Knuckles's house/ Emerald, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles**

"Wow Knuckles!, I didn't take a good look last time, but I thought you said this was a hut, not a house." Emerald said while looking around the house with awe.

"Well Tails helped design the place, also nice duds Emerald hope you like them?" Knuckles said while Emerald looked to Knuckles before he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table.

"Thanks knuckles, where did you get these?" Emerald asked while he looked to the outfit. "Me." Rouge said before she appeared from the living room and Emerald ask why which made Rouge smirk.

"Well for one, it's a thanks for taking the fall for me during the...fall... and this is only part 1." Rouge explained while sweatdropping when she remembered crashing into the ground with Emerald while Emerald looked at her with an interested look on his face.

"What's part 2?" Emerald asked in a confused tone. "The job at my club if interested." Rouge offered which stunned Emerald greatly. "Thank you Rouge!, after I find a place to live at, I'll accept the offer." Emerald replied in a grateful tone.

"Alright then." Rouge said while nodding before she grabbed an apple as well from the fruit bowl before the trio ate for a minute before Sonic and Tails walked to the table and sat down before looking to Emerald.

"Hay you OK Emerald?, we heard you scream earlier." Tails said in a worried tone because of the volume Emerald shouted at.

"Yeah i'm fine, it was just really freaky." Emerald replies before he scratches his head in confusion. "How so?" Knuckles said while he finishes one apple off before grabbing another while he looked to Emerald in attention before Emerald explains the dream in detail.

Emerald Explains the dream for a few minutes while everyone's faces looked worried. "Well we don't know?" Sonic said stumped before he scratches his forehead from thinking.

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked a bit spooked from what Sonic said. "Hmm...I'm not 100% sure.. but that might have been Tikal, one of the spirits sealed inside of the Master Emerald with Chaos the Deity who was sealed inside long ago who helps keep the island floating in the sky." Knuckles said while he munched on the apple while Emerald froze in shock.

"The sky!?" Emerald said in shock at that info before Sonic chuckled. "Hehe!, yeah, might shock anyone here if your a first timer." Sonic said before he continues to chuckling before Emerald looked to the group.

"Well how do I get down then?, I can't fly." Emerald said while Tails got up from the chair. "I can help with that." Tails said with excitement filling his being before Emerald looked to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Tails?, you have a jet-pack or something?" Emerald asked in a curious tone before Tails walked to the living room entrance. "Something like that, you can come in Pluton." Tails said out loud which confused the group before they heard metallic footsteps approach slowly.

" **Roger Tails."**? said before the owner of the voice walked into the kitchen which shocked everyone but a proud Tails when the Camera panned to the new person in the room.

The new person was a robot that walked into the room, it looked like a human shaped robot with a human looking face with a blank stare, it was silver and black in various places, black in the joints and outer shell part of the chassis, silver arms with silver hands, and a silver plated head with black camera eyes where the white should be, he had green camera pupils were the eyes should be.

"Whoa!, nice robot Tails where you get the parts to make it or him from the look of things." Emerald asked in awe at the mecha-human.

Before Tails could answer, Pluton responded by saying he was made by using parts from the broken down Eggbots from yesterdays fight and some others that Tails had as he opened a panel on his chassis.

**"I also have a backup generator in case my power source was taken."** Pluton responded by pointing to box like Item that look like a storage item. "Power source?" Emerald asked in a curious tone before Pluton looked to him for a moment before talking.

" **A Chaos Emerald and a backup if I'm running out.** Pluton responded before he showed the compartment where a blue emerald was sitting while it gave a dim blue glow while Emerald looked at it closely.

"Whoa!" Emerald said in a low tone before taking out the dark gem to compare it to the Chaos Emerald.

As soon at the gems got near one another, a blast of energy came out of the Blue Emerald to blast Emerald who held the Dark Emerald back into a wall which shocked the watching group.

"What... the... hell!?" Emerald groaned out after he hit the wall and landed on his face when his fell to the ground."Are you OK!?" Tails asked greatly concerned before Emerald slowly got up.

"Yeah...I think, what happened?" Emerald asked in a slight daze at what happened to him while Tails and Rouge helped Emerald up.

" **Scanning... it seems the Chaos Emerald reacted negatively and defended itself to put it simply."** Pluton explained after the blue Emerald calmed down.

"Ow!, Well... remind me not to do that again." Emerald asked while sitting on one of the chairs before Knuckles passes Emerald an Ice pack which he placed on his head.

" **Noted."** Pluton relied after Emerald placed the pack on his head while the group waited for Emerald to recover before leaving for the Master Emerald alter clearing shortly after.

* * *

**Angel Island/ Knuckles's house/ Emerald, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Pluton**

"So remember the Wispy guy?" Sonic asked before he zoomed to Emerald's side after talking with Tails for a minute about Pluton. "Yeah... it was freaky in so many ways, confusing to!" Emerald said while being creeped out from remembering the dream, the pain as well.

"Looked like a flying shadow coming right at me, then I woke up after it said Soon, it seemed to have a different feeling compared to the gem when I used it against some bots yesterday." Emerald explained while the mobians and robot tried to think about that before Knuckles looked to Emerald.

"Hmm, can I see that Emerald?" Knuckles asked while Emerald took it out of his pocket. "Sure... here." Emerald said while holding the gem out to Knuckles before Knuckle reached for it.

As soon as the gem touched knuckles's hand it blasted him back with dark wave of energy and his arm looked burnt after he landed on his back as a result.

"KNUCKLES!" Everyone yelled in worry before the group rushed to him while Pluton scanned the energy blast. "Knuckles!, are you OK man!?" Sonic asked in worry while he helped Knuckles back up.

"Ugh!,... I'll live, but man that hurt!, It seems like only Emerald can hold the gem without being injured." Knuckles said after Sonic helped him but stumbled a bit from feeling weak.

**"Also I could not tell what the energy was."** Pluton stated while everyone looked at the gem in Emerald's hand while it sparked a bit before calming down and returning to normal.

"Wow, this never happened before with the other Emeralds." Sonic said while Emerald looked towards Sonic with concern showing on his face before looking back to the gem in his hand.

"What now?" Emerald asked before the gem gave its usual glow.

"Hold on to it and we'll figure something out later." Sonic said before the group agreed. "Alright, but now what?" Emerald asked before putting the gem in his pocket while Knuckles turned back to his house.

"Well I'm gonna lay back down, that gem did a number on me." Knuckles grunted while going back to his house after he held his arm while Rouge looked to him with concern before looking to the group.

"Ill keep an eye on him to make sure he rests." Rouge said before chasing after the injured Echidna.

"Good luck!, and hope you get better Knucklehead!" Sonic called Knuckles while he waved goodbye before Knuckles waved back with his uninjured arm while he walk back in his house with Rouge behind him.

"Well lets go guys." Tails said before he walked ahead of the group. "OK." the others said before they followed Tails while Sonic shot ahead a moment later.

* * *

**Angel Island/ Tornado's landing spot/ Emerald, Sonic, Tails, Pluton**

"So what now?, do I sit on the wing?" Emerald asked more then worried about the height.

"No, Sonic is the one who does that normally." Tails said before he checked the Tornado for any damages or possible fuel leaks from Eggman's last attack before he looked to Pluton.

"Pluton, show him why I created you." Tails said before he looked to the robot who looked back.

**"Affirmative."** Pluton answered blankly before he showed what Tails meant by jumping in the air and flying with green jets of flames that came out of jets in the bottom of Plutons feet.

"Whoa!, Cool!" Emerald said in amazement while his eyes sparkled in wonder before Tails patted himself on the back for making Pluton.

"Hehe, thanks, I linked the jets to his backup generator in case one power source is down, and in the green flame color is the case of Pluton using the chaos energy to power his jets, there's also more but that will be for later." Tails explained before Pluton flew to the Trio.

"Whats Chaos Energy?" Emerald asked after Pluton landed next to the group and answered for Sonic and Tails before they could answer.

" **Chaos Energy is normally an unstable energy source that bestows various abilities and skills to the wielder or being a power source to a robotic being like myself in simple terms, and before you ask, I may have said unstable but it can be directed and used in various levels without harm."** Pluton explained while Emerald listened in attention.

"Well any idea what kind of powers the gem I have has?" Emerald asked while holding the gem in question before Pluton scanned it again. " **Negative on an answer, it has a energy pattern not registered on my data-banks or in Tail's Computer."** Pluton explained before checking his data banks a few more times while Emerald pouted while he pocketed the gem again.

"Crud, well where we heading anyway?" Emerald asked while he wondered what this world is like.

"To station square, it's where most of the humans and mobians live, there are other towns being made, like near green hill zone and such, but Station square is the largest and most populated sense the other towns are not ready for living in yet." Sonic said before jumping on the plane wing before sitting down.

"Wow." Emerald said in awe while he thought of what Station Square could look like.

"So Sonic?, Tails?" Emerald getting there attention before takeoff. "Yeah?" Sonic said before he stood up. "Can I crash with you guys, or know anyone I can stay with?" Emerald asked while hoping for a good answer.

"Unfortunately I can't take anyone in, I got some delicate equipment that uses Chaos Emeralds for power, one wrong move and boom." Tails said before shuddering while Emerald looked to Tails.

"Ah makes sense for that then, Sonic?" Emerald asked while Sonic just shook his head.

"Sorry but I can't, Egghead destroyed part of my house and its being renovated." Sonic said while he laid down on the wing while Emerald's view on Eggman got worse.

"Crud, any ideas then?" Emerald asked the others before they looked to one another. "Yeah, hope they will agree, in fact they might like the company." Tails said while Sonic and Emerald got confused while Pluton kept quiet.

"Who?" Emerald and Sonic asked in unison while they looked to Tails.

"Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese, they could help." Tails explained while Sonic nodded with a grin when he got it now while Emerald thought back to Knuckles's intros.

"Ah.. the... Rabbits and... Chao right?" Emerald asked slowly for clarity. "Yeah, Pluton follow me, and Emerald, hold Plutons arms and we'll take off." Tails explained to a shaking Emerald.

"*Gulp*, Pluton you can fly with the both of us right?" Emerald asked the silent robot while Pluton checked his data.

" **...Maybe..."** Pluton said while looking away with a blank stare. "*Gulps again*,well here goes something." Emerald said before taking Plutons right hand before they jumped from Angel Island and Pluton flew after the flying plane while Emerald screamed at the speed before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Station Square/ Vanilla's house/ Vanilla, Cream, Cheese**

We now go to a house on the outskirts of Station Square to show a simple two floor house with a beautiful garden in the front yard.

In the back yard showed a little rabbit Mobian playing with a blue fairy like creature called a Chao.

The little Rabbit Mobian, named Cream the Rabbit, has tan fur with orange tipped ears, orange fur around her eyes, an orange spot on the top of her head, she wore a simple one piece orange colored dress with a white color and blue ribbon on her neck, Her Shoes were simple orange and yellow slip on's that allowed quick equipping.

She is a 12 year old Mobian who lived with her mother Vanilla The rabbit, a Mobian in her 30's - 40's, though she looked to be in her 20's. **(Before anyone thinks I'm ill mannered about the age thing, my dad is in his 50 yet looks to be in his 20-30's, my family is living proof we have youth on our side, at least till we hit our 70's-80's.)**

Vanilla had a similar fur color pattern though the difference between mother and daughter was that Vanilla was about 4 feet tall which was rare sense most Mobians were around 3 feet or so, not only that but Vanilla had a patch of orange hair on the top of her head and some tan hair that led down past her shoulders.

She wore a Purplish to pinkish dress with a red vest and an orange ascot, for footwear she wore red high heel shoes that had a yellow shoe buckle.

The blue fairy creature that played with Cream was called Cheese the Chao, one of many flying fairy creatures that inhabit the world of Mobius, Cheese's age is unknown but its gender is male.( **I looked on the Sonic wikia and it said that in one of the games that Cheese was male, though it wasn't fully implied.)**

Cheese was mainly blue in color with yellowish hands and feet with a yellow like antenna while his wings were pink in color, he wore a red bow on his neck.

Now we go into the house to see that Vanilla was cooking in the Kitchen for Cream and Cheese when they heard a shriek from outside which surprised them all when the sound came from the front yard.

"PULL UP PLUTON, PULL UP!,*goofy shriek*Ahohohohuuuy." Emerald shrieked before Pluton crashed into the ground with an unfortunate Emerald while the ground shook with a boom from impact.

Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese went outside to see Emerald and Pluton buried Headfirst, waist deep, into the ground with their legs stick out at an angle and sweatdropped.

"What the world happened here?" Vanilla said while sweatdropping before they saw the tornado land nearby with Sonic and Tails jumping off the plane and came running in a panic to the fallen duo.

"EMERALD!, PLUTON!, SAY SOMETHING!" Sonic and Tails shouted in concern before they neared the crashed duo.

_"_ OOOhhhhh the pain... _"_ Emerald groaned out before he popped out and collapsed on his back to see stars in his vision. "Oh man, Talk about daja vu." Emerald groaned out a minute later while trying to recover.

" **Damage to cranial parts moderate, nano machines repairing damage, estimate time 10 minutes till complete repair."** Pluton repair program spoke before his legs fell while he was still half buried in the ground.

"Well this is a surprise if I ever saw one." Vanilla said which sweatdropping again at seeing the crashed duo while Cream walked over to Emerald. "Are you... two OK?" Cream said while trying to help Emerald but failed because of Emerald's weight.

"Yes mister peanut, I'll help you sell cookies." Emerald said in a daze before he fell back. "Guess not." Cream said while sweatdropping with cheese agreeing before Sonic walked to Vanilla and Cream which got their attention.

"Hay Vanilla, Cream, can you help us take them in?" Sonic asked before he and Tails struggled to dragged Emerald to Vanilla house while Vanilla smiled before she walked to Cream.

"Sure Sonic." Vanilla said agreeing before she helped drag Pluton in by the arms with Cream and cheese pushing on Plutons feet, it was easier then it looked, Pluton was surprisingly light while the Rabbits and chao got Pluton inside the house and waited for Emerald and Pluton to recover.

* * *

 

**Station Square/ Vanilla's house/ Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Emerald, Pluton, Sonic, Tails/15 minutes later**

"Oh my head." Emerald groaned out while he held his head in his hands after thanking Vanilla for the aspirin. "No problem." Vanilla said while she sits on the recliner nearby that she used when guest are over.

Pluton reactivated after 10 minutes after Emerald awoke, he did a 5 minute system check and everything turned up OK.

" **System repair complete, all systems green."** Pluton's computer said while everyone in the room heard heard.

"Well I hope you two are OK." Vanilla said worried for Emerald and Pluton's health. "Thanks, and sorry for the bad landing." Emerald apologized when he saw that they destroyed Vanilla's flowerbed.

" **I agree, my landing program needs updates."** Pluton said as he apologized by bowing to Vanilla. "No problem, we can always refill it again, at least you two are OK." Vanilla said with a smile while Cream and Cheese nodded in agreement.

"Well now that we're all OK, we should explain why where here." Sonic said before Tails nodded while they told Vanilla what happened and why they are here.

* * *

**After 10 minutes of Explaining, answering questions, introductions, sonic and tails headed for their own homes.**

"So you need a place to stay at cause this gem brought you here Emerald?" Cream asked after seeing the gem in his hand after he showed the family, though he kept it out of anyone's reach when he remembered what happened to Knuckles.

"Yeah, would it be fine if I stay here for awhile?" Emerald asked while he worried he was not able to before Vanilla smiled.

"Sure, I got a guest room all tidy in case someone stops by and needs to spend the night." Vanilla said with a smile before she pointed to the guest room.

"Thank you Mrs. Rabbit." Emerald said before he bowed a little, but felt really grateful for Vanilla's generosity. "No problem and call me Vanilla, everyone else does." Vanilla said before Emerald nodded.

"What about your robot friend?" Cream asked before she looked to Pluton while he looked back at her blankly.

" **I was made to Support Emerald, I just need to sit near a wall to shut down and recharge."** Pluton said before he went over to a corner, sat down, and waited for further orders.

"You don't need to follow orders Pluton, your my friend." Emerald said while Pluton looked to Emerald while not understanding the question somewhat.

" **Friend?, what does the term mean exactly?, I may know the word itself but I never experienced doing that activity with Eggman before I got this form thanks to Tails."** Pluton explained while Emerald smiles sadly.

"Well its kinda hard to explain in words sense I'm not the best one to tell this, so try do do this then if possible, and this is a request not an order." Emerald said before he got Pluton's attention while he confused the rabbits with his wording.

"Try to hang out with people and try to get along with them, make your own choices of right and wrong like hmm, try to hang out with and protect Cream if Eggman comes by, and try to have fun with her." Emerald said before he took a thinking pose while Pluton looked down to think for a moment.

**"...Very well... I'll do it and try to have ...fun...** " Pluton said before he shutdown right after sense the sun was setting and wanted to think on this later.

"Well it's getting late, wanna have some dinner and turn in?" Vanilla suggested before Emerald remembered only eating apples. "Sure, I'm starving." Emerald said while his stomach growled so loudly which made Vanilla and Cream giggle while Emerald blushed before the trio walked to the kitchen.

* * *

 

**After Dinner**

"You don't have to clean the Dishes Emerald." Vanilla said in a worried tone while she watched Emerald clean the dishes.

"Nonsense, your letting me stay for free until I get a new place to live, the least I can do is help with things here, besides I used to wash dishes for my family so this chore isn't new to me, I'll be honest though, I prefer using a dishwasher compared to this." Emerald said while he continued to scrub a stubborn stain.

"Well if you insist, but didn't you get hurt earlier?" vanilla said with worry showing on her face when she remembered Emerald's crash landing. "Hmm, now that you mention it the pains gone, like I never crashed in the first place." Emerald said with some confusion before he finished washing the dishes and looked himself over.

"Well if your done why don't you rest, I need to go to sleep to,*Yawn*, after checking on Cream, goodnight Emerald the guestroom has a sign on it." Vanilla said before going up the stairs and going to bed after checking on Cream and Cheese.

"Goodnight." Emerald said while looking at the stairs before Vanilla vanished upstairs while he felt his chest in confusion from the lack of injuries before pulling the gem out and walked upstairs to the guest room to look around the room.

"Hmm, not bad, this place is nice." Emerald said when he saw that the place was furnished with a comfy bed, a nightstand, with a HDTV, and a Bathroom nearby.

"Wow!, wonder what Vanilla does to get that?" Emerald said to himself before he walked over to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

He walked out of the shower a few minutes later to see a set of PJ's on the bed with a note on top, Emerald picked it up to read that it was from Vanilla.

_"Here are some spare clothes that I had years ago, they where my husbands hope they fit." sincerely Vanilla._

"Again wow, gotta thank her later." Emerald said before laying down after placing the note and dark Emerald on the nightstand next to him.

looking at the gem while he laid down and thought about the last 2 days he wondered out loud.

"What are you?" Emerald said to the gem before he turned over and closed his eyes to sleep while he hoped things would turn out better and remembered to call Rouge about the job offer tomorrow while the scene went to Eggman's base.

* * *

 

**Eggman's skybase/?/ Eggman**

"HOHOHOHO!, nearly there with fixing up these 2 bots, now to the final stages of the plan and then some, HOHOHOHO!" Eggman said with glee while the robots where nearing completion before the screen fades to black.

* * *

**"Well there you have it people, Emerald and Pluton lodge with Vanilla and cream while Eggman plots another plan, what will the Dimensional drifter do next time on THE V2." TME said while he looked to the screen.**

**"Tails, Cream, Cheese and guest please help with the outro." TME asked the four other people here before they looked to the screen. "No problem TME, hope you people like this and give good reviews to help make it better and sorry if things have some misspells and some stuff gets cut off." Cream said with a smile.**

**"Yeah, TME's still learning and hoping to make it better for all readers to enjoy." Tails said while he looked to the screen. "Well at least I can leave now and go train." ? said before walking out while he made the entire room sweatdrop.**

**"Well your welcome for the invite." TME deadpanned in response before Cheese floated over to pat him on the shoulder. "Chao, Chao." Cheese said before he floated over to Cream before Tails and Cream walked out with Cheese in tow.**

**"Well gotta go guys, I need to upload this chapter now, see you next time on THE V2." TME said while the screen faded to black.**


	4. The job and the changing robot

**"This is TME here with another chapter of THE V2 and another round of intros for new and old characters alike, so here are the guests this evening, please say hi guys." TME said before three people walked on stage to show that it was Vanilla, Rouge and Pluton.**

**"Hello everyone." Vanilla said before bowing before she sat down in a chair closest to the door while Rouge waved to the screen next.**

**"Hello to all the guys and gals reading this chapter." Rouge said while winking before she sat down at the middle chair while Pluton just stood near Vanilla.**

**"** Greetings." Pluton answered blankly while he stood there. **"Well here are the guests this time around,Rouge, Vanilla, looking beautiful this evening, and Pluton looking extremely shiny today." TME complements the 3 before they looked to TME.**

**"Thanks." all 3 say at the same time before looking to one another with surprised looks while TME sweatdropped. "So want any food for the chapter?" TME asked the waiting Trio before they looked to him.**

**"Thank you TME, I'll accept." Vanilla said while smiling. "Same here hon." Rouge said nodding. "** Got any motor oil?" Pluton asked before TME nodded. " **Here, some food while you read this chapter." TME said before handing snacks to the trio. "Wow this is good." all 3 say at the same time again which made them look to one another while TME sweatdrops again.**

**"Thanks, I've been learning how to cook." TME said before he looked to the screen while holding up three fingers.**

**Lets start the story in 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Station square/ Vanilla's residence/ Emerald (temp), Pluton (temp), Vanilla, Cream, Cheese/** **Emerald's Dream**

_Emerald noticed that he was walking through the same clearing again and saw the Master Emerald Alter nearby, he walked towards it weary because of last time, though he wondered why it happened._

_"Why am I here again?" Emerald said to himself while he hoped someone would answer before he looked around and hoped he was not going insane sense he was talking to himself in his own head._

_The next thing Emerald knew was that he was moved to the alter in a instant and got disoriented from the shift._

_"W-whoa!" Emerald said in a shocked tone while trying to catch himself before his hand hit the Master Emerald to support his body before it glowed with a green light._

_Emerald then had strange visions, first was scattered parts around a ruined building, an intense rage, and a silhouette that Emerald could not make out, it was like living shadows if that makes sense._

_Just then the Gem in his pocket before it shook greatly before Emerald took it out to be blasted back with a dark beam of energy, this time Emerald was ready though._

_He landed on his feet, but before he could move a single step a shadow like figure appeared in front of him before he could react. " **Soon, very soon."**? said before charging Emerald which made him wake up in pain._

* * *

**Station square/ Vanilla's residence/ Emerald (temp), Pluton (temp), Vanilla, Cream, Cheese/ reality**

"GRAAAHH!" Emerald shouted when he screamed in pain while he woke up with sweat soaking his body, he looked around to see he was safe and took a shower to help him wake up and calm down for a few minutes.

* * *

**Few minutes later**

Emerald walked out of the bathroom while drying his head with the towel, and was about to change into his clothes, mainly underwear, and saw that they were not on the bed and got confused sense he remembered putting them there.

Just then Vanilla walked in the room with clothes before Emerald froze in shock to see that Vanilla hadn't noticed Emerald's lack of clothing sense she was looking at Emerald clothes to make sure they were all accounted for before she looked up while grabbing Emeralds shirt.

"Here Emerald I got some clean clo..*blush*.., SO SORRY!" Vanilla yelled before she dropped the clothes and ran out with a blush on her face.

"Oh crap, should've locked the door before I went into the shower." Emerald said before sweatdropping at his own stupidity before he grabbed the fallen clothes to get dressed.

After getting Dressed, he looked at his clothes and saw it was yesterdays clothes with all the dirt from the crash washed off, the pants though were changed to regular jeans instead of the ripped pair.

"Talk about helpful, I gotta thank her later and apologize for that embarrassing incident." Emerald said with an impressed tone before sweatdropping right after he walked downstairs to hear laughing outside and looked out the window to only smile at what he saw.

Emerald saw Pluton playing with Cream and Cheese outside, it looked like the three were playing tag, though Pluton's face was blank Emerald had a feeling he was having fun before hearing footsteps behind him.

"It seem Cream and Cheese like Pluton." Emerald heard Vanilla say while she walked up with a blush on her face before she looked out of the window, she looked normal besides that before Emerald scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah and sorry, really should've have locked the door and if I'm still here i'll remember next time." Emerald apologized while he sweatdropped while bowing before Vanilla motioned for him to stand up straight before talking to him again.

"Thank you Emerald, I don't want Cream and Cheese getting into accidents, it could scar them." Vanilla said with worry while Emerald paled a bit before speaking.

*shiver* "No problem, I don't want to scar a child!, that would leave a bad taste in my mouth" Emerald said after shuddering while Vanilla walked to the kitchen before she looked back a bit to Emerald before smiling.

"Hungry?" Vanilla asked before Emerald nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I'm starving for some reason." Emerald said before his stomach growled loudly in response while Emerald sweatdropped.

"Hehe, sorry for the trouble Vanilla." Emerald said before he scratched his head while Vanilla giggled. "hehe, No trouble, just let me call the others for breakfast." Vanilla said before she walked outside to get the playing trio while the scene shifted back in time.

* * *

**Station square/ Vanilla's residence/ Emerald (temp), Pluton (temp), Vanilla, Cream, Cheese/** **Flashback to a few hours ago**

Pluton reactivated to see that it was night time and started his daily system scan to see he had no errors sense the crash landing, but his systems picked up the Dark Emerald's odd energy signature which made him look to where Emerald was resting to read that Emerald's biorhythms were at normal levels.

**"Hmm, I might as well take a look."** Pluton said before he got up and walked upstairs to open Emeralds door and saw that Emerald was dreaming, but the gem next to him was glowing a brighter purple glow then normal.

Pluton scanned the gem to get quite a bit of data from it, but couldn't read it correctly unless he had more info, He had ideas, but no real evidence to show anything.

" **I wonder..."** Pluton said before trailing off while he walked to the gem before he put his hand near it while bracing himself.

He touched the gem to be blasted like expected, but held fast and scanned the energy quickly before letting go before his arm fell to the side useless.

" **Sensors indicate that right arm suffers from EMP like symptoms, estimated repair time 3 hours."** Pluton's health system analyzed before Pluton looked at the Clock nearby to see it was 4:07 AM.

**"Little after daybreak huh?"** Pluton said before he decided to leave the room and went back down to scan the Data.

* * *

**Station square/ Vanilla's residence/ Emerald (temp), Pluton (temp), Vanilla, Cream, Cheese/ Present**

Cream and Cheese woke up and started their morning rituals like normal, then the duo went down to see Pluton sitting next to the wall near the TV, he looked like he was thinking about something, and it looked like his arm was sparking like it was damaged.

"You OK Pluton?" Cream asked in a concerned tone before Pluton looked to see Cream and Cheese walk to him with worried looks on their faces. " **Hmm, oh sorry, its not so bad, my arms repairing itself, that's why its sparking."** Pluton answered while flexing his arm and scanned it to see how long is left.

"What happened?" Cream asked before sitting next to Pluton.

" **Not for you to know."** Pluton answer blankly, but then he looked at Cream and saw she got sad at that answer.

**"I was scanning the gem Emerald had and this happened."** Pluton answered Cream when he got a weird feeling coming from his Emerald core before Cream's mood got better.

"Well... wanna play with Cheese and I." Cream asked in a better mood before she got up before Pluton got up as well.

" **Very well, lead the way."** Pluton said before he followed Cream outside.

* * *

**Station square/ Vanilla's residence/ Emerald (temp), Pluton (temp), Vanilla, Cream, Cheese/ 1 hour later**

"So Pluton, you treating Cream OK?" Emerald asked out of curiosity before Pluton looked to him when Emerald walked up to him.

" **Of course, she's safe while I'm here, so there no worries if Eggman attacks, though..."** Pluton said before looking down while Emerald crossed his arms with a confused look on his face.

"Though?" Emerald asked in a confused tone before Pluton looked to Emerald with a serious look which was surprising sense Pluton's face was made of Metal.

" **I must tell you something, last night I reactivated and went to your room to scan the Dark Emerald, this is why my arm is damaged and is repairing slower then normal, though that's not the main reason."** Pluton said before he flexed his arm which made it spark a little **.**

**"** What is then?" Emerald asked again when he saw Pluton's repairing arm.

**"Earlier, Cream woke up and saw my arm trying to repair itself, she asked about it and I told her it was not for her to know why."** Pluton said while that feeling appeared again.

"I can tell there's more there." Emerald said when he wondered what Pluton would say next.

" **I had a weird feeling that was not normal for a robot, I felt bad... I think?, and told her after that feeling happened."** Pluton said before looking into the kitchen and saw the Rabbit family getting ready for breakfast.

**"** Whoa Pluton, what you just felt was most likely guilt!" Emerald said before his eyes widened while Pluton looked to him confused.

" **Guilt, But why would I feel that?, its illogical."** Pluton stated with crossed arms while he looked down to try and compute the issue while Emerald scratched the back of his head at this new info.

"No clue really, I'm not from this world remember?" Emerald said sense he never met a robot like Pluton before till now.

" **I remember, its just my Emerald core made me feel bad."** Pluton said looking to his chassis while the energy surged through him like blood flowing through a body while Emerald looked to Pluton's chassis and had an Idea.

"Maybe its more like a human heart?, after all, I talked to Knuckles before leaving his kitchen, and while walking to the alter that the Emerald's respond to emotions, maybe your becoming more human like by learning or developing emotions." Emerald stated before walking away to eat while leaving Pluton to think about his predicament.

* * *

**Station square/ Vanilla's residence/kitchen/ Emerald (temp), Pluton (temp), Vanilla, Cream, Cheese**

"Hi Emerald, where Pluton?, wasn't he with you?" Cream asked in a worried tone for the human hearted robot while Emerald walked in and looked at Cream before speaking.

"Hay Cream, he's just trying to make heads and tails of the emotions he said he's developing and learning, so he's becoming more human, emotion wise I think." Emerald said with a smile while Cream gave him a confused face.

"Emotions?, didn't he already have those?" Cream asked with confusion written on her face before Emerald shrugged while scratching his head.

"Its kinda complicated, Pluton got guilty by making you sad earlier, and he talked to me about it cause he was confused about getting guilty in the first place." Emerald explained while Vanilla heard that and joined the conversation.

"Wow!, that's a real big growth for him in one way." Vanilla said with an impressed tone before Emerald nodded. "Yeah, let's just... let him think, we might make things tougher by adding more to soon." Emerald said before he sat down to eat.

"Agreed." Both vanilla and Cream said at the same time before they joined Emerald.

* * *

**Station square/ Vanilla's residence/ Emerald (temp), Pluton (temp), Vanilla, Cream, Cheese/ 10 minutes later**

"Well I'm going to call Rouge to see if I can get that job she's offering, thanks for the food Vanilla." Emerald said before he walked out of the kitchen after eating the breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast that Vanilla put out for everyone while Vanilla and Cream took their time unlike Emerald who took large bites.

"Goodbye Emerald." Vanilla and Cream said before Emerald walked out of the kitchen to see Pluton sitting on the couch in the thinker pose.

"Hay Pluton?, I hate to interrupt you, but do you have Rouge's number?, I need to call her about the job offer." Emerald asked before Pluton looked to Emerald before opening a panel on his arm while Emerald heard a ping while a card slid out of a slot before Pluton handed it to him a second later.

" **Sure, here."** Pluton said simply while he handed Emerald the card.

"Thank's I'll leave you to think now, bye Pluton." Emerald said before waving while he walked to the phone nearby to call Rouge while the scene shifted to Angel Island.

**Angel Island/ Knuckles's residence/ Knuckles, Rouge**

*Riing* *Riing* *click*

"Hello?, Rouge here." Rouge answered after she picked up her phone.

" **Rouge it's me Emerald, hows Knuckles?"** Emerald asked with concern about Knuckles's health before Rouge sighed before answering.

"Well..., besides healing slower then normal he's OK, anything else to ask?" Rouge asked while wondering if there was anything else before Emerald took a moment to remember the reason he called.

" **Oh y** **eah, I was wondering if I could work at your club."** Emerald asked before Rouge smirked before she talked seriously. **"** Sure, meet me the Station Square park, I'll meet you there." Rouge said before she heard Emerald speak a second later.

" **OK, later Rouge**." Emerald said before he hanged up a second later for Rouge to hear the end call sound before she looked to a resting Knuckles while he read an old book.( **Cue horror sounds)**

"Hay Knuckles, I gotta go meet up with Emerald, you OK with that." Rouge said to Knuckle before he looked to her before looking back to the book.

"Sure, I'll be OK." Knuckles said before he turned a page as Rouge spoke again.

"Alright then, Emerald called about the job offer I told him about, I'm gonna try to help him fit in here, later Knuckles." Rouge said before leaving before Knuckles looked to where Rouge was and grunted while the scene went to Emerald.

* * *

**Station square/ Park/ Emerald**

"Hay there Emerald, not to be rude, but why's Amy here?" Rouge asked when she saw Amy with Emerald before she landed. "Well..." Emerald started to say before the scene flashback to earlier.

* * *

**Station square/ Park/ Emerald/** **Flashback to 9 minutes ago**

_"I agreed to meet her at S.S. park, but where is it?" Emerald said while sweatdropping when he looked around for a map of sorts sense he got lost._

_Sighing after a minute of looking, Emerald noticed a pink hedgehog Mobian walking along nearby with a bag of groceries while she hummed a catchy tune before he jogged to her to catch up to get her attention._

_"Hay!... Excuse me!" Emerald called out which got the Hedgehogs attention before he slowed down to a walk before stopping._

_"Yes?" ? said while Emerald stopped next to her to see that she wore a pink sundress with red and white boots that were similar to Sonic's, she also wore bracelets on her wrists, he also noticed that she had green eyes, a surprising shapely figure for being only half of Emerald's height, and from just a glance B-C cup breasts, kinda looked restricted a bit from Emerald's perspective while he looked Amy over for a moment before asking for directions.( **He is not being pervy, he is just being** **observant)**_

_"Can you tell me where Station Square park is?, I need to meet a Bat named Rouge, she has a job position for me and I don't want to be rude." Emerald asked with Amy smiling._

_"Rouge?, Sure I can guide you there, my names Amy Rose, nice to meet you." Amy introduced before Emerald shook her hand before he remembered something._

_"Amy?, as in the girl who likes Sonic, Amy?" Emerald asked while Amy perked up after hearing Sonic's name._

_"YOU KNOW SONIC!?" Amy squealed while she got closer to Emerald who stepped back while sweatdropping sense Amy looked like she was about to jump on Emerald to get any info._

_"Y-yeah!, I met Sonic and Tails on Angel Island, I now live with Vanilla and Cream, and with a Robot named Pluton that Tails made." Emerald explained while Amy got a lovesick look on her face before Emerald cleared his throat to get her attention._

_"Before we get anywhere, My name is Emerald, Can we walk and talk until we get to the park?" Emerald suggested while Amy nodded before she lead the way to S.S. Park before the scene shifted to the present._

* * *

**Station square/ Park/ Emerald, Amy, Rouge/ present**

"... and we got here a minute ago so we didn't wait long." Emerald said with Amy nodding in agreement when Emerald finished telling the story. "Well you guys, I'm here now, ready to be interviewed Emerald?" Rouge asked while Emerald nodded before Amy spoke up just then.

"Hay!, if it's at Club Night, Can I join?, the bouncer won't let me in sometimes because of the dress code most of the time." Amy said before Rouge took a moment to think about that issue before grinning.

"Sure thing, I gotta talk to that guy about letting friends in anyway." Rouge said before she walked away with Emerald and Amy in tow while the scene shifted to Vanilla'a house.

**Station square/ Vanilla's residence/ Pluton (temp), Vanilla, Cream, Cheese**

Pluton was watching Cream while he rested against the house wall outside when a massive, malice filled, power set off his sensors before he noticed that it was heading right towards Vanilla's place which made him get up quickly and looked to Cream and Cheese.

**"CREAM!, CHEESE!, GET OVER HERE NOW!"** Pluton shouted which startled Cream and Cheese greatly **.** "O-O-OK Pluton!" Cream stammered while she and Cheese ran to Pluton before he moved them behind his body while he looked to the sky from the west before Vanilla ran out of the house a second later before Pluton looked to her.

" **Vanilla!, take Cream and Cheese and run!, there a massive power coming this way, and its not friendly."** Pluton stated before his joints gave a blue glow with electricity sparking from the joints when he activated battle mode which sent a signal to Tails and Sonic's phones for emergencies while vanilla grabbed Cream and ran while Cheese flew off to look for Emerald sense he remembered overhearing something about going to meet Rouge.

But before they could move far though, a figure smashed into the ground and made a shockwave that shattered the windows of vanilla's house while it pushed Pluton back and knocked the Rabbits over while kicking up a cloud of dust.

Cheese recovered quickly while the dust settled slowly and flew away to find Emerald while Pluton's body emitted more energy for the coming fight before the dust settled which finally revealed a shocking figure.

The figure looked like a mirror version of Emerald, but instead of being human, it was a robotic copy, the robot copy gave a chilling grin when he looked to Pluton.

" **Hello there!, I'm here for the chaos emerald you have and the gem my organic version has, now hand them over or I will get violent and we don't want that do we?"** ? said cheerfully before Pluton got into a fighting stance with blue energy emitting from his body while he gave the robot a blank look.

**"Negative, I've been ordered by Tails not to let anyone but him take it, and you won't find me so easy to beat."** Pluton said before the robotic double shrugged while shaking his head before looking back to Pluton.

**"Such a s** **hame, we could've been friends, Oh well time to make some scrap metal, and before I forget... my name is Steel Emerald."** Steel introduced while bowing and smiling darkly before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**"Alright then, here is the next Chapter of THE V2, how did this steel replica come into existence?, what will happen to the group?, find out next time on The Dimensional Saga." TME said before he looked to the trio who got up and stretched, or more like waited for Vanilla and Rouge to stretch while Pluton looked to the duo with a blank look.**

**"That was an interesting read." Rouge said before she flew out of the room after she stretched her wings.** Indeed, now I need to return to Tails for a few updates and upgrades." Pluton said before he walked out to wait for Vanilla.

**"Well I agree that is an interesting read, but I need to return to Cream now, thank you for inviting me TME." Vanilla said before bowing before she walked out to join Pluton while TME looked to the screen a few seconds later with a grin.**

**"OK, now** **I gotta upload this chapter, I hope you all like the new look, bye-bye " TME said before the scene faded to black.**


	5. The fallen hero and the kidnapped rabbits

**"Hello everyone!, TME here, here is a redone chapter, this chapter though will get dark soon and will be emotional, here's Sonic and Shadow guest staring here to help me open this chapter, guys your turn." TME said before the duo walked in the room.**

**"Thanks TME, this is The Dimensional Saga and this is the chapter where those visions make sense, also it may seemed rushed but it's told this way from the past couple chapters, also disclaimer for character's who are not OC's." Sonic said while he gave the disclaimer a moment later.**

**"Well faker, TME, lets just get this story started." Shadow said while he sat on a chair. "Snacks guys?" TME said before he walked out of the room to push a rolling table of food into the room.**

**"Sure/OK." Shadow/Sonic said at the same time before they grabbed a few items from the table while TME looked to the screen with a grin.**

**Well then, lets get this story started in 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Vanilla residence/ outside/ Pluton, Vanilla, cream**

The scene fades in to show Pluton while in battle mode was making sure he kept between the rabbits and Steel, Steel in turn gave a malice filled grin before he took one step forward which made Pluton charge Steel while the scene went to Sonic and Tails.

* * *

**Station square/ ?/ Sonic, Tails**

Sonic and Tails got the SOS signal on their phones from Pluton and where going to Vanilla's sense the signal originated from there before Tails called Sonic to find out that they were nearing each other.

**"Lets hurry Sonic!, Pluton won't enter battle mode unless he's serious about the opponent.** " Tails said over the phone before Sonic zoomed next to Tails a second later with a grin before the two looked to one another after they hanged up their phones before they sped up in hopes of helping Pluton.

Suddenly a blast of energy hit nearby before sonic could respond and was shocked by seeing Metal Sonic with a group of Eggbots.

"OUT OF THE WAY CHROME DOME!" Sonic yelled while Metal looked to Sonic with a blank look on his robotic face.

" **Negative!, my objective is to either hold you here till I get the signal or destroy you, GET READY HEDGEHOG!, CAUSE HERE I COME!"** Metal roared mid sentence before he charged the duo with the eggbots barricading them in while the scene shifted to Pluton VS Steel.

* * *

**Vanilla residence/ outside/ Pluton, Vanilla, cream**

Pluton was having trouble fighting Steel and that's the understatement of the century, he looked like he was banged up here and there while Steel looked no worse for wear before Pluton's status reads that his body was mostly damaged on his torso, left arm, and right leg while Steel grinned before he spoke up.

**"Whats wrong brother?, running out of steam?, HAHAHA!, come on!, let me have more fun before I break you!"** Steel gloated while Pluton twitched his body a little to see that the damage on his body did not degrade his speed.

**"** _ **I can't let Cream and Vanilla get hurt.**_ **"** Pluton thought while remembering the guilt he felt when he made Cream sad, the memories of the time when he spent with Cream,Vanilla, and Emerald, and remembering the promise he made before he crossed his arms in a guard like stance with his legs sliding apart a bit for balance as Pluton kept his eyes on Steel before Pluton spoke up.

**"You maybe stronger then me, but I can't afford...TO LOSE TO YOU, NO MATTER WHAT!"** Pluton said before he roared out while glowing with a blue hue which shocked Steel for a second before he started to laugh.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!, Finally getting serious are you!, lets have some fun then!"** Steel said with excitement lacing his voice before Pluton charged Steel while Steel charged Pluton while the scene went to Emerald's group.

* * *

**Club night/ interior/ Emerald, Rouge, Amy**

"...and that's why I started club night." Rouge said while the camera panned to the listening duo while they heard a Chao's cry for help a second later before Cheese flew in exhausted.

"CHAO!" Cheese cried out exhausted before it lost its strength from flying around town for so long and fell as Emerald, Rouge, and Amy panicked before Emerald ran to the falling chao with hands outstretched.

"I got you Cheese!" Emerald yelled before he did a flying catch from seeing Cheese nearly hit the ground while Rouge and Amy looked on with worry before they sighed when Emerald managed to catch Cheese in the nick of time, though Emerald did slide a bit on the ground and crashed into a table that was bolted into the ground while Rouge and Amy flinched as a result before they ran to Emerald in worry.

"Whats..ugh..wrong, where's Cream or Vanilla?" Emerald asked in both worry and slight pain while he got up while Amy and Rouge stopped in front of Emerald to see the Chao moving its arms around wildly to warn Emerald but started to get desperate sense the trio could not understand the Chao language.

"CHAO!" Cheese shouted while he tried to explain before it sat on its rear before it covered its eyes and cried while Emerald and the others really got worried before they looked to one another before looking back to Cheese.

"Cheese!, whats wrong!?" Emerald asked in a worried tone before the Chao looked at Emerald to only tug his sleeve while crying and pointing outside before Emerald's eye's widened at a possible reason that Cheese would fly in like this.

"Cream and Vanilla are in trouble right?" Emerald said hoping it was not that but Cheese in response nodded a lot before Emerald looked to Rouge and Amy before he handed the exhausted Chao to Rouge before he walked to the door.

"Rouge, Amy, please take care of Cheese." Emerald said while he gripped the door handle before Amy called Emerald.

"Wait! what about Sonic and Tails?" Amy asked in a worried tone for Emerald and the Rabbits before Emerald only looked to her before he looked back outside before he spoke up.

"No time." Emerald said simply while the gem in his pocket glowed before he was running as fast as he could out the door with a thought entering his head.

" _HANG ON GUYS!, I'M COMING!_ " Emerald thought while running before the scene went back to Pluton's fight.

* * *

**Vanilla residence/ outside/ Pluton, Vanilla, cream**

As the camera panned to the ruined rabbit residence, the sound of sparking could be heard before the camera focused on Pluton and Steel which showed that Pluton was barely standing and Steel was not only undamaged but glowing like Pluton while his grin widened.

" **Not bad brother, not bad, but not good enough!, why not hand the emerald to me while you still got some power left?"** Steel asked with a hand outstretched in a handshake like manner before Pluton raised his arms in a guard like stance.

**"Never!, I promised I would protect Cream and Vanilla, if I lose this emerald, I would be leaving them defenseless!"** Pluton said while his body shook from the recoil of energy his technique used while Steel took a thinking pose.

**"I see...what if they where gone then?, hm?"** Steel said with a terrifying smile before he looked at Cream and Vanilla before he charged the frightened rabbits before anyone could move.

**"DIE!"** Steel simply yelled while Pluton and Vanilla's eyes widened at what could happen while Steel raised his right arm before it gave a red glow while Pluton finally snapped out of it before both Vanilla and himself shouted at the same time.

**"NOOOOOO!"** Pluton and Vanilla yelled at the same time before Pluton charged to Intercept while Steel raised his arm further while Vanilla grabbed Cream and started to run while Pluton noticed that Vanilla was too slow.

Time seemed to slowdown when Pluton remembered what Emerald told him about learning about actual emotions while his robotic mind had a flashback for the first time when the scene went back to Knuckles's house while he was explaining what Pluton could and could not do.

* * *

**Flashback/ Knuckles's house/ Pluton, Tails**

_Tails was putting the finishing touches on Pluton who was laying on a short table while activated while Tails explained a few things about Pluton's abilities._

_"Listen Pluton, unless its an extreme emergency or you have nothing else to use, don't use Chaos control until I can upgrade you further." Tails started to explain before he used a portable computer to do a systems scan of Plutons body for errors._

_" **May I ask why?"**_ _Pluton said blankly which made Tails stop typing to look at Pluton with a serious look on his face before he spoke up again._

_"It's simple, the core holder is in its alpha stage, or to be simple, its a prototype that barely got out of its testing phase, if you use Chaos control before it can be upgraded, it will not only burn 3-4 times as much energy needed for the technique, but it will only give you a speed boost for a short time before the holder short circuits which would switch you to your back up energy which would leave you many times weaker." Tails said before he unplugged the computer from Plutons body before Pluton sat up while Tails put his computer away._

_"To make a long story short Pluton, don't use Chaos control unless its the last thing you can think of." Tails explained while he walked to Knuckles's kitchen to ask what happened to make Emerald scream earlier as the scene went to the present._

* * *

**Flashback over/** **Vanilla residence/ outside/ Pluton, Vanilla, cream**

Pluton then leaned forward while time seemed to slow down when he felt his Emerald core pulse while he grinned for the first time in his robotic life before he figured out what Emerald's gem was from experiencing emotions while the Chaos Emerald that powered his body pulsed again.

***BA-BUMP***

**_"Sorry Emerald, but I wish I could do_ _more_."** Pluton thought before he let his arms fall to his sides while he focused his energy into what he was about to do.

***BA-BUMP***

**"Chaos..."** Pluton started to say while his body gave a dim blue glow while Steel made it halfway to the rabbits before they could move a few steps.

***BA-BUMP***

**"Control!"** Pluton said while he felt the Emerald send a large amount of power to his body before his left foot hits the ground before he launched forward at such speeds that Sonic would be impressed while Steel made it 3/4th of the way while Pluton had one final thought as he grinned.

**_"Sorry I couldn't protect the Emerald Tails."_** Pluton thought while Steel raised his arm to attack while Pluton put all of his power into his right leg as he gave one final sprint to protect the rabbit family.

***STAB***

What happened next would change a lot for everyone as Steel's hand stabbed forward.

Vanilla covered Cream's body while Cream looked at Steel with a horrified expression on her face before something got between the trio so fast that it took her a couple seconds to recognize to her horror that it was Pluton as he took the attack for them while time slowed down.

What Cream saw was that Pluton was shielding the duo while his back was turned to Steel while Steel's hand pierced through Plutons chassis, to be more exact the place his Emerald core was as Steel gripped the emerald in his hand before time seemed to speed up again.

"Plu...ton?" Cream whispered in fear while hoping she was just having a nightmare while Steel removed his arm from Pluton who fell forward before his back up power kicked in as he looked to the frightened rabbits while Vanilla looked back in shock.

" **Run!"** Pluton grunted while swinging right arm back before Steel grabbed it with his left arm while Steel gave a sickening grin.

**"Nice try."** Steel said before he breaks Plutons right arm off by raising his right arm which gripped the Chaos Emerald and elbowing Pluton's elbow joint which sent parts flying from breaking while Pluton did a rear kick with his left leg and the same thing happened as Steel dropped the broken arm to grab the leg and punched through Plutons leg joint with the Chaos Emerald in hand again before he raised his fist while Pluton spun around to try and punch Steel with his remaining arm.

**"Why don't you lay DOWN!"** Steel said while raising his volume on the down word when he punched Pluton into Vanillas wall before Pluton slid down to the ground as sparks emitted from his broken off areas.

**"Shame, we could have been friends."** Steel said with a grin before he noticed the rabbits running to the beaten robot before he vanished with a burst of speed.

"PLUTON!" both Cream and Vanilla yelled while they ran to him in concern before they felt a metal arm wrap around their waists before they felt themselves get picked up while Pluton's head raised to see that Steel had grabbed the rabbits before they could notice while the rabbits look confused for a moment before they noticed in growing fright that Steel grabbed them.

They tried to get away to only noticed that Steels hands had an Iron grip while he looked to the beaten Pluton with a twisted grin grin. **(Bad joke about the iron grip I know, what I mean is that his grip would not loosen at all)**

" **hehe, I'll take these lovely ladies with me, tell Emerald to come to the base west of here with the gem or these two will end up being sent to him in pieces, HAHAHA!"** Steel said before he leaned down to jump while he jets kicked in which launched him skyward while the rabbits gave one last cry for help and in worry.

"PLUTON!" the rabbits screamed out while Pluton raised his remaining hand before it fell to the ground while the scene went to a few minutes later.

* * *

**3 minutes later (play with sad song of choice)/** **Vanilla residence/ outside/ Emerald**

Emerald ran up to the house and saw the destruction around the area and hurried to the house with worry filling his being to see if Pluton protected Cream and Vanilla and hoped they were OK.

Emerald was shocked at what happened to the rabbit residence before he got more worried.

"CREAAAAM!,...VAAAANILLA!,...PLUTOOOOON!, WHERE ARE YOU!" Emerald called out before he heard a weak robotic sound as second later.

" **Em...d.."** ? muttered which shocked Emerald before he hurried to the source of the voice and saw what was left of Pluton while slowed down in shock as he got close.

"P-Plu..ton!" Emerald said in shock while Pluton looked to him with a sad grin. " **Hello..sor..ry..couldn't..pro...tect V..vanilla or ..am."** Pluton said weakly while his body emitted small sparks before his power drained further.

"Who?, w-why?, how?" Emerald asked in shock before he saw that Plutons right arm was smashed off along with his left leg, he then saw that he had a hole on the right side of his chest while his eyes widened to see that his Emerald core was gone, the holder was mainly intact.

**"I'm...s-sor...ry..Em..era..ld..I..co..co..uld..n't...ke..ep...my...pro..mi...se."** Pluton said while his vision started to flicker between crystal clear to static before Emerald just slowly walked to Pluton.

"Y-You'll be OK!, T-Tails can fix you up good as new!, where's your arm and leg at I'll grab them." Emerald said before he felt his throat tighten while he got close to Pluton before he started to look around for the missing limbs before he felt Pluton grip his leg which stopped him in his tracks.

**"No time..Cream...and...Vanilla need you...caught...by..a...ro..bot..named...Steel...Emer..a..l..d...that way..hurry!"** Pluton said while he slowly pointed west.

**"E..me..r...a..l...d...I'm..s..sor...ry..."** Pluton said before shutting down while his body slouched over before his arm fell to the ground while Emerald's eyes widened slowly in growing shock.

"Pluton?" Emerald said while shaking Pluton a bit, but there was nothing, no reaction, as a result, Emerald's vision started to blur before he let go of Plutons shoulder.

"Pluton!, please wake up!, please!, what about Cream and Vanilla!?, please!, please!, please!" Emerald begged the shut down robot repeatedly,though nothing happened before Emerald looked down and thought of Pluton while he felt his sorrow turn to boiling anger as a dark mist rose from his body.

" _Who could do_ ** _Th_** _is, why wo **uld** anyone __**do this!?"**_ Emerald thought before he slowly got up while he remembered what Pluton said as more mist rose from his body.

**"** _ **Steel...Emer..a..l..d...that way..hurry!"**_ Emerald remembered hearing Pluton say while he pointed west before something snapped inside of Emerald.

***heartbeat**heartbeat**heartbeat***

***SNAP***

**"STEEEEEEELLL!"** Emerald roared to the sky while black lines rapidly appeared all over his body before the gems purple glow turned pure black while Emerald looked to where Pluton pointed before he launched like a bat out of hell to the west while the scene went to Sonic and Tails VS Metal.

* * *

**Station square/ ?/ Sonic, Tails**

Metal sonic got a status report from Steel that he acquired what he needed before Metal flew skyward to get out of reach of Sonic and Tails's attacks before looking to the duo for a moment before speaking up.

**_"_ Hmm, seems I've done my job here, later organics, I got what I needed, by the way,... Pluton says good bye." **Metal said flying away while Sonic and Tails got shocked for a moment at what Metal said.

"What!?" Tails said while blasting the last eggbot before Sonic ran by him.

"Lets hurry Tails!" Sonic said while he rocketed to the Vanilla residence with Tails in tow before the scene shifted to Steel wit the Rabbits.

* * *

**Western base/ ?/ Vanilla, Cream**

Steel flew through an open gate before landing in his base while he put Vanilla and Cream in separate cages before he grinned a minute later.

**"Hope the accommodation are comfy, can't really tell cause I'm a robot."** Steel said while shrugging before he crossed his arm while Cream got his attention by grabbing the cage bars a moment later.

"Wait till Sonic gets here!, he will tear you apart for what you did to Pluton!"Cream cried when she remembered seeing Pluton get beaten and left there to die.

**"1. I'm not looking for that rodent!, its the gem my organic version is holding, and 2. Sonic's a little held up by Metal, sorry about that but I don't want anyone getting in my way."** Steel said gleefully while awaiting Emerald's arrival.

Vanilla in the meantime was worried about what could happen while Cream cries into her hands while the screen fades to black.

* * *

**"And there you have it people, will Pluton be OK till Sonic and Tails get there in next chapter?, or will he shut down permanently, and will Emerald rescue Vanilla and Cream?, stay tuned for the next chapter." TME said before Sonic scratched his head.**

**"Man you were not kidding, it got a little dark there a few times." Sonic said while Shadow grinned.** **"Yeah, gotta admit this story is getting interesting." Shadow said before TME sweatdropped as a result.**

**"Well... this is TME signing out, I really need a nap after this, then I'll continue writing the next chapter, until then, enjoy the story so read and review please." TME said before getting up from the chair to stretch while Sonic and Shadow got up a moment later.**

**"Later TME." Sonic said before running out of the room with a grin on his face. "Humph." Shadow grunted before he vanished with chaos control. "Bye guys." TME said while the scene faded to black while TME walked off stage to rest for later.**


	6. The Limit broken and fixed

**"Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of The Dimensional Saga, after we left the story on a sad note, Pluton was damaged to the point of shutting down, can Pluton be repaired?, can Emerald save Vanilla and Cream?, can the others get to Emerald in time?, lets find out on now on The Dimensional Saga." TME said after he looked at the screen with a grin.**

**"Here's the guest corner and we have Knuckles and Rouge here today." TME said with an arm held out to the door before said duo walked in the room. "Hi/Yo." Knuckles and Rouge said before they sat down to relax while TME continues.**

**"Well... continuing where we left off, the Fight between Pluton and Steel did not turn out well, Emerald is trying to rescue them in turn but there's gonna be more at stake then they all thought, Keep reading and hope Emerald wins." TME stated seriously while he leaned back to get ready for the intro signal.**

**"Don't start the story without us." ? said shocking TME, Knuckles, and Rouge while they looked around for the speaker.**

**"Who's there!?" TME asked on guard while turning to the direction of the voice voice to see that** **Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Tails appeared when they walked into the room which surprised the sitting trio before the other four sat on the ground in front of the chairs while TME, Knuckles, and Rouge sweatdropped at the nonchalance action before looking back to the screen.**

**"Whoa!, surprise guests first time here." TME said before he looked to the screen a second later with a grin before he got ready to give the start signal again.**

**Well lets start the story in 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Western base/ ?/ Vanilla, Cream**

The camera fades in slowly to show that Vanilla and Cream were in two separate cages while Steel walked away to sit in a rock while the rabbits looked around the room for a way out to only be horrified at what they saw.

There were other human's and mobian's in hanging cages as the two rabbits heard some yelling for freedom while some were crying in despair while the rabbits looked to the ground which heightened their fear further at what they saw which got different reactions from the rabbits.

"KYYAAAAAAAA!" Cream shrieked in fright before she fell on her rear which shook the cage while Vanilla was shocked silent when she saw multiple body parts littered across the ground and trembled in fright at what could happen to Cream and herself.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU MONSTER!" Vanilla yelled at Steel in fear and anger while Steel looked to her with a grin.

**"HEHE!, thanks for the complement and sorry for the mess, didn't get a chance to clean up before picking you two up."** Steel said smiling while he shrugged before someone spoke up.

"Damn you!, why did you bring us here!?" ? growled out which made Cream looked behind her to show a woman with long bushy hair, long skinny jeans, and loose long sleeved shirt, it was to dark to make out the rest before Steel chuckles.

**"Hehehe!, sorry but I needed some time to.. KILL... and you pathetic creatures are eager to help with that."** Steel said in mad joy while Cream felt a chill ride up her spine.

"W-What!?" Cream whispered in fright before she felt the woman behind her hug her to comfort her while ? looked to Steel angered.

"You bastard!, why bring kids into this!?" ? growled out before Steel stood up to rub the back of his head like he was embarrassed.

" **Oh stop complementing me, and to answer your question, I don't care about who or age for that matter, all organics are wasted spaces before me if they are weak, and that goes for human loving robots to, besides I gave them a chance to fight and they just tried to run so I ripped them apart. "** Steel said with a bored look on his face before Cream spoke up with barely held courage.

***shivering***

"D-D-D-Don't t-think that E-Emerald will let you g-get away with this!" Cream stuttered with barely held courage which made ? looked to Cream with a confused look on her face.

"Who's Emerald?" ? asked Cream which made her look at the strange lady.

"Well...Emerald came to our home with a robot named Pluton and are living with us till they get a new home...*Sniff*... but this robot here named Steel came and ...Gh...and...GH... AND KILLED PLUTON WHILE HE DEFENDED US!" Cream wailed while hugging tightly to the lady while said lady patted Cream on the back before Steel spoke up which got their attention.

**"Yeah and if I know Emerald from the data I got from various sources, coming to another dimension all alone, separated from his family, and finally made his first friends in years only for 1 to shutdown in front of him, Who know what he's thinking right now!, HEHEHAHAH!"** Steel said in psychotic glee while the three listening ladies had different reactions.

The three only stared in shock for various reasons, Vanilla thought about his situation sadly and the monster robot that wanted to hurt him further.

Cream thought about Emeralds loneliness when she heard that and his pain right now before she looked down with closed eyes.

? thought about the sad life he had and maybe he could be the one to rescue them as the scene shifted to Sonic's team as they found Pluton's broken body.

* * *

**Vanilla residence/ outside/ Sonic, Tails**

"PLUTON!" Tails yelled in sorrow at seeing the state Pluton was in while Sonic crossed his arms in anger while his quills started to raise before a dark mist emitted from his body before he tried to calm down.

"Damn!, who could have done this!?" Sonic growled out while he tapped his foot for a few seconds.

"I-I don't know." Tails stammered while Sonic finally calmed down and placed his right hand on Tails's left shoulder.

"Can we do anything?" Sonic asked with concern before he saw the damaged robot's state and shuddered.

"Maybe... but,... it looks like his core holders burned out, there's also a bit of damage, I may need weeks to fixed him before he can reactivate again." Tails said while looking at the damage with worry while Sonic took a thinking pose for a minute before he had an idea.

Sonic grabbed a chaos emerald from who knows where after he vanished for a moment before he held it to Tails.

"What about this?" Sonic said holding the green Chaos emerald he grabbed after leaving his house a second time when he zipped back while Tails had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.

"That could work...but the holder might not respond." Tails said while he looked at the holder closely as his worry grew.

"Couldn't hurt to give it a chance, right?" Sonic suggested with a grin as Tails gave a half-hearted one in return. "Yeah!, here goes!" Tails said taking the Emerald and putting it in Plutons core holder as the duo looked on in worry.

Nothing happens for a minute which made the Duo look to the ground in sadness, but then they heard a voice that shocked them greatly as the sound originated from Plutons body.

**"Green Emerald aquired, absorbing chaos energy, charger core holder 87% undamaged and activated...energy transfer to main and backup generator...full charge 5 minutes for each, Critical damage to body...estimated time for minimum repair... 8 hours.. Less if arm and leg are reattached... Estimated repair time to reattach arm and leg separately 10 minutes apiece... main focus leg reattachment."** Pluton's system repair program stated before Sonic looked around the place at breakneck speed to find the leg under a couple pipes and brought it to pluton to be reattached while Tails looked at Pluton in amazement before he spoke up while Sonic aligned the missing leg to where it needed to be.

"Impossible!, the core holder is fried, how is Pluton reactivating?" Tails said as he wondered how this was possible before a voice spoke up which shocked the duo again.

" **I'm not dead yet!, thanks to Emerald and the others I evolved a level."**? said surprising the duo before Sonic and Tails looked to see a grinning Pluton while Tails broke out of his shocked state **.**

"Pluton!... your alive!" Tails said in joy before Pluton's grin faded while he looked west when his memory of before he shut down returned.

**"Barely... you need to go on ahead to the west, there's a base where Emerald went to rescue Cream and V** **anilla."** Pluton said while trying to get up but couldn't sense his broken leg fell to the ground useless while Tails looked to Pluton with a worried look on his face.

**"** Don't try to get up!, your body is still repairing itself, you might fall apart!" Tails said with a worried look on his face before Pluton looked to Tails before he spoke up again.

**"But Emerald needs my help in saving Vanilla and Cream!"** Pluton said while he still kept trying to get up while Tails looked to Pluton with shock sense he was suppose to have an AI programming that normally thought things through before doing anything.

Tails never saw any robot act like this before and remembered Pluton said evolving a level before he gave Pluton a serious look.

"Pluton please rest!, Sonic and I will go ahead!" Tails said which left no room for argument when he gave Pluton a stern look. " **Y-Yeah."** Pluton said while he stared in stunned silence a moment later at the seriousness of Tails's look before speaking up.

**"Emerald went that way though no I have no Idea how far."** Pluton said while looking at Tails in shock before he pointed west before the trio heard foot steps approach.

Sonic got on guard to only see that Rouge and Amy appeared before they stopped nearby before they gasped for breath while Sonic panicked at seeing Amy here.

"Amy!, what are you doing here!?" Sonic yelled while he hid behind Tails which made Tails facepalmed.

"Wow Sonic, nice being brave there." Tails said sarcastically while sweat-dropping.

When Rouge saw Pluton a moment later she rushed forward to the injured robot.

"PLUTON!" Rouge yelled while pushing the brotherly duo away while tearing up while the knocked down duo sweatdropped again.

"Well this seems like daja vu huh?" Sonic said after he got up and dusted himself off with Tails doing the same while Rouge looked Pluton over while panicking which made the robot chuckle a bit which surprised the group.

**"Ill be OK, my systems are repairing the damage even as we speak."** Pluton explained while Amy walked to Sonic and Tails.

"Have you guys seen cheese?" Amy asked which made Sonic and Tails look to one another in confusion before looking to Amy, though Sonic kept his distance.

"No we haven't, why?" Sonic asked before they heard someone cry out which made them look around in confusion before the person cried out again, this time in a clearer note.

"CHAO!" Cheese yelled getting there attention as the group looked at Cheese concerned.

"Cheese!, were where you?" Amy asked in a worried tone before the little blue creature flew to her and landed on her outstretched hand before Cheese tried to catch its breath while Pluton spoke up.

" **It looked like Cheese came from the west, maybe he knows where Steel is."** Pluton said which confused the group before Amy spoke up. **"** Steel?, don't you mean metal sonic?" Amy asked in a confused tone before Pluton shook his head in a negative way before Sonic spoke up.

"No, we fought him before getting here, said something about holding us here or something." Sonic said before Pluton spoke up again. " **He's a steel replica of Emerald, but Psychotic in many ways."** Pluton said before the group shivered at what Pluton said.

"Wow... Eggman really took precautions there by making it after the first encounter." Sonic said before Pluton continued.

" **W** **ere getting off track here, follow cheese and I'll follow later, I'll repair faster if I focus on repairs only."** Pluton said before he remembered something while the others where about to leave.

**"WAIT!"** Pluton shouted which shocked everyone before they looked to him with surprised looks on their faces.

**"** What!?" Everyone asked at the same time before Pluton spoke in a serious tone. **"I have an idea of what Emerald's gem is."** Pluton said which shocked them greatly.

"Really?" Sonic said while Pluton nodded.

**"Yeah, and if I'm right its not good."** Pluton said while the scene shifts to Emerald who was running to the western base.

* * *

**?/?/ Emerald**

Emerald was rocketing to the base at breakneck speed while the gem in his pocket emitted a pitch black glow while Emerald's emotions turned into great anger before turning darker.

_**"DAMMIT!, ILL RIP THAT STEEL BASTARD APART AND TURN THE SCRAP INTO DUST!"**_ Emerald thought before he remembered how torn up Pluton was and how scared the Rabbits might be while his gem glowed darker and the black tattoo like lines got thicker before he sped to the base.

Emerald then saw that he was nearing a cliff edge and slowed down to a stop to get his bearings.

He was above the base at an angle which surprised him a bit from the size of the base and how close he was before he saw a window nearby.

Emerald sighed with slight relief that Cream and Vanilla were OK while Cream was with some other woman.

But their faces had frightened looks when Steel walked towards Cream and the woman while Vanilla looked like she was screaming before Steel opened the cage door which caused something to snap inside of Emerald which made him jump to the window with building anger.

* * *

**Western base/ ?/ Vanilla, Cream, ?**

**"Well I'm getting a bit bored, so why don't we play a game."** Steel said with a grin on his face before he got up before Cream spoke up.

"What game could be defined fun in your Dictionary!?" Cream said while her body felt nervous while ? held her tighter.

**"Hoho,.. smart girl using big words, well if you must know its a pretty fun game if you asked me , I made it up."** Steel said with a cold grin on his face while Vanilla felt a chill go up her spine **.**

**_"_** What?" Vanilla asked with a scared tone before Steel looked to her.

**"I call it the fox and the hare, may have already been invented so ill give credit to inventor, Hehe the fox is yours truly while one of you three is the hare and... well you get the rest."** Steel said darkly before the 3 looked in horror to see Steel walk to Cream and ?'s cage while Vanilla hit the bars with her hands to get the twisted robots attention.

"NO!, not them take me." Vanilla begged before Steel stopped walking to look to her with a malice filled grin.

**"Sorry but I need prey with stamina!, HAHA!"** Steels said before laughing before he continued to walk to the cage while ? hugged Cream tighter with one arm.

"Before we die,... I want to say that my names Chise Zeo, odd name I know, but I come from a tribe of amazons." Chise introduces herself while getting ready to grab something from behind her back while Steel heard the name.

**"Cute name, but I'm only grabbing one of you."** Steel said while he got closer to them, he was about to open the cage when they all heard glass shatter.

* * *

**Vanilla residence/ outside/ Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Amy, Cheese, Pluton (Damaged)**

"What about Emerald's gem Pluton?" Sonic asked in a curious tone about Emerald's gem.

" **Well... its just a theory, but sense I got a better understanding of emotions I now know what the weird energy is."** Pluton said which got the reaction he expected.

"What!?" the group shouted in shock before Pluton nodded before he continued before anyone else could speak up.

**"Pure negative energy,... and whats more the energy wave data is similar to Dark Sonic's energy spectrum, its like there brother's to the point its unnerving."** Pluton stated which made everyone freeze in shock before shouting.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted again in various levels of shock before Sonic looked to the west with a serious look.

"We gotta help them then!" Sonic said before shooting off past Cheese and the others with the others following in various ways, Tails and Rouge by flying while Amy by using special skates Tails made so she could keep up better, ( **think shadows but more pink and rounded in the toes, will be explained later** ), With cheese on Amy's shoulder to point the way.

* * *

**Vanilla residence/ outside/ Pluton**

**"5 Minutes till leg Repair is finished... then switching to arm for 10 minute Repair, Then 20 minute Cranial repair, then 8 hour chassis repair."** the secondary voice said for Pluton before he looked to the nearly reattached leg.

**"Soon I can move and help."** Pluton said while he waited for his leg to reattach while the scene went to Emerald.

* * *

**Western base/ Emerald, Vanilla, cream, Chise**

After Emerald jumped and before Steel could grab Cream, the window broke in while time seemed to slow down before everyone looked up to hear a Massive Roar.

**"STEEEEEEEL!"** Emerald Roared after he Landed on a guardrail and jumped with such force the guardrail broke inward while Flying at insane speed to the off guard doppelganger before Emerald roared out again.

**"I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"** Emerald roared out before Steel could react when Emerald punched him with so much force that Steel rockets towards the wall which sent dust and debris everywhere near him before Emerald landed with dark energy emitting from him in greater amounts.

" **GET UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!, GET UP!"** Emerald Roared out while not noticing the dark energy swirling around him or the black lines encroaching his body more while getting thicker in width.

"Emerald!?" Vanilla gasp in surprise when she recognized the angered Emerald while Cream and Chise looked to him in shock at Emerald while Cream felt that something was wrong with Emerald while Chise felt a dark aura coming from his pocket before she looked to Cream both greatly confused and frightened.

"What is that horrible miasma coming from him?" Chise said with terror filling her before she scooted away from Emerald till she hit the back of the cage wall with Cream in tow before Cream spoke up.

"I-I don't know, Emerald's normally not like this and his gems glowing black in color, not the purplish one like normal." Cream said while her body shook from terror while the fight went on when Steel got up from the ground with a grin.

**"HEHEHEHE! now this is more like it!, it's time to party!"** Steel said with dark glee before charging Emerald while Emerald charged Steel while the scene shifted to Sonic's group when they approached the cliff that Emerald jumped off of.

* * *

**Western base/ outside on cliff/ Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Cheese**

* **BOOOOOOOM** *

"What was that!? Amy yelled over the boom that came from the old base past the cliff they where on while Tails looked to her.

"No clue!, lets hurry!" Tails said while Sonic looked past the ledge to see the broken window that Emerald jumped through.

"Look guys!, there's a broken window, lets go through!" Sonic said before jumping through the window with the others following shortly after.

* * *

**Western base/ Emerald, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Vanilla, Cream, Chise**

Somic landed on the catwalk and saw the broken guardrail before Tails spoke up with a hint of horror when he saw the carnage around the room.

"What happened here!?" Tails said in horror from seeing the interior of the base with the body parts littering the ground and the caged captives hanging by chained cages before multiple booms echoed throughout the room which shook the base.

* **BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM***

Before they could say or do anything else, the catwalk they where on was about to fall from the shock waves the booms gave off which made Tails and Rouge jumped to fly while Sonic grabbed Amy and jumped to landed next to the landing flyers before the catwalk fell from the wall not a moment later.

"Wow close one!" Sonic said in relief while he looked back at the catwalk that crashed to the ground.

Before they could do anything else a Torrent of booms sounded out again which made them look to the fighting duo who appeared in shock.

* * *

**Pseudo** **dark mode Enraged Emerald VS Alpha Steel Emerald (round 1)**

Emerald and Steel where fighting in a fast paced battle ( **think DBZ level but no flying** ) while everyone saw that the dark energy around Emerald was getting stronger when his anger rose.

The dark lines got thicker and thicker while his eyes flashed between his regular green colored eyes and pure white while the fight went on while Steel was getting more excited about the fight sense Pluton couldn't make him get this serious.

After blocking and dodging a few more of Emerald's punches, Steel Jumped back far before his arms popped off of his arms and hanged from hinges, he then pointed the arms at Emerald before they fired a barrage of Bullets right after he got a lock on Emerald.

**"TRY TO DODGE THIS!"** Steel shouted while his bullets flied at Emerald who roared before charging Steel while dodging most of them.

**"GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING PLUTON!"** Emerald shouted while he charged the robot with rage coursing through his body before the scene went to Sonic's group.

* * *

**Sonic's group**

"Wow Emerald's pissed!" Sonic said with surprise at the way Emerald was fighting before Tails spoke up.

"No duh!, he has no idea that Pluton's alive and healing." Tails said before he remembered that Pluton looked like a corpse without an emerald to power him and shivered at what could be.

"Let go help him then!" Rouge said before the group agreed before they got ready to help.

But before they could move, they heard and saw something that made them stop cold in their tracks.

**"GAAAAAAHHHH!"** Emerald shouted in pain, however not from gunfire like they but from something else they saw Steel do.

* * *

**The Captive trio**

"NOT AGAIN!" Cream shouted in scared sorrow before she covered her face.

"*Gasp*" Vanilla and Chise gasped out shock before the scene went back to the battle.

* * *

**What happened in the battle was this**

Emerald charged Steel while dodging most of bullets before he got close to Steel, but before he could attack, Steels hands reattach while blade's swing out from wrist slots that appeared in half a second.

Steel then slices Emerald with his right blade to slice Emerald's left arm off which made the arm fly away while Steel's left hits Emerald's Heart in a vertical slice with his left while it the attack went to his right hip. **(they looked like simple double edge broadswords dripping with blood)**

**"GAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Emerald's shouts in agony before the dark energy fades and the Marks fade greatly while Steel looks to Emerald with a grin.

**"Well, well, well looks like I win, shame, it was exciting."** Steel gloated while Emerald fell to his knees in shock, not only from his arm being sliced off, but from the feeling that his heart stopped beating while he fought from passing out.

"D-Damn you!" Emerald weakly said to Steel while his vision blurred a few times before a voice called out which got their attention.

"HOLD IT YOU BASTARD!" Sonic shouted while the group rushes to help Emerald while Steel shrugged.

**"I don't think so, I still got some fun plans, tempting though."** Steel said while activating a defensive barrier cage laced with electricity which not only locked them in but gave them one hell of a jolt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" the group yelled in agony before they fell to the ground while the current of energy stunned them when Steel turned down the energy a bit.

"GUYS!" Emerald yelled while holding the place where his arm was while trying to not pass out from blood loss before Steel spoke up while Sonic's group got up with some difficulty.

**"Hehe, now before you all die, I want to leave a nasty memory for all of you."** Steel said before deactivating the lighting from linking with the bases security system.

"I'm pretty sure anything you have is a bad idea!" Emerald growled out while glaring at a grinning Steel before a familiar voice spoke up which surprised everyone, though it was slightly warped from the echoes it gave off.

"HOHOHO!, I know isn't it great!" ? said which shocked the group before Sonic looked around the room with confusion on his face when he didn't see where the source was coming from.

"Who's there!?" Sonic said while trying to get up but falling to his knee from pain.

"Why yours truly of course." ? said before appearing which revealed Eggman with metal sonic behind the cage before he floated to Steel with a grin.

" **Well pops, looks like the plan went of without hitch."** Steel said which surprised everyone who heard.

"POPS!?" the group yelled in shock while Eggman laughed for a minute, Emerald had to fight from passing out again, but he felt weaker.

"HOHOHO!, I know right!, one of my experiment went horribly right and Steel came out of it as a result, as long as I keep him entertained he doesn't break orders, he can do whatever he wants as long as it helps the plan out!" Eggman said with Psychotic glee before Steel spoke again.

" **And I have one more Idea to really make these fools feel pain!"** Steel said before moving so fast before he sliced the cage with Cream and Chise in it and grabbed Cream so fast that no one noticed not even Sonic before Steel sped back to where he was with Cream.

"Cream!" everyone yelled in frightened shock before Vanilla tried tackled the cage door open a few times before calling out.

"LET HER GO!" Vanilla yelled before she tried to break the cage open again by tackling the door again but it didn't budge and Vanilla teared up from what could happen to her daughter before the camera panned to a weakened Emerald, more exactly his thoughts.

* * *

**Emerald's thoughts**

_"DAMMIT!, DAMMIT!, AM I REALLY SO WEAK I CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE!?"_ Emerald thought in agony while he watched the helpless rabbit in question try to pull herself off the mad robots hand.

* * *

**With Steel**

**"NOW TIME FOR SOME RABBIT VENISON!"** Steel shouted before throwing Cream upwards, Cream almost touched the ceiling as a result.

"CREAM!" Everyone said in horror before Steel crouched down while the scene went to Pluton.

* * *

**?/?/ Pluton**

_**"Hope I can make it, the energy is getting stronger, Please Emerald, don't fall into the darkness!"**_ Pluton thought while he rocketed to the base as fast he could even though his systems warned him to slow down or damage will happen to his body while the scene went to Emerald's group.

* * *

**Western base/ Emerald's mind/ Emerald**

_"NO!, NONONONO!" Emerald roared in his mind when steel jumped up while everyone watched and shouted in anger and horror before he felt something in his body slip while a voice spoke out in his mind._

**_*Heartbeat*_ **

_" **Do You want power"** ? said while time seemed to slow to a crawl around Emerald._

**_*Heartbeat*_ **

_" **Don't you want to protect her"**? said while Cream slowly fell to the earth before Steel flew upward with his blades held at his sides._

**_*heartbeat*_ **

_" **THEN FIGHT!,FIGHT TO DESTROY ALL WHO GET IN YOUR WAY!"**? Roared out before Emerald's eyes widened while his pupils shrank when felt something explode in his body before something snapped in his head._

_***SNAP*** _

* * *

**With Everyone else**

As Steel's blades got near Cream, they turned a glowing white hot color while he roared out.

" **TRY TO HELP HER WITH HER BODY SCORCHED IN HALF!"** Steel yelled in mad glee before he swinged the blades close to Cream while time seemed to slow down for everyone.

But then Cream vanished while one of Steels blades shattered while there was only a little blood on the other blade which shocked all who saw.

" **The hell!?"** Steel said in mid air before he landed while everyone heard a girls crying nearby and turned to the source to get the shock of their life before Vanilla called out which knocked everyone out of their stupor.

"EMERALD!" Vanilla shouted in relief, surprise, and shock while the camera panned to Emerald.

* * *

**With Emerald and Cream**

"*HIC*HIC*" Cream cried when her cheek hurt baldy from were Steel cut her before Emerald spoke up, however everyone heard that Emerald's voice was somewhat warped.

" **I'm sorry Cream... I wish I was faster in helping you."** Emerald said while setting Cream down on her feet before he stood up.

**"Now go to the lady in the cage you were with and try to get your mom out, then see if you can help the others, can you be a big girl and do that for me?"** Emerald asked while petting Creams head to try calming her down before she nodded.

"Y-Yeah." Cream said while holding her burnt cheek before running to the cage with Cream not noticing the change Emerald had before Steel started to laugh with increasing madness.

**"HEHEHE!, HAHAHAHAHA!, NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT, YOU MIGHT BE MORE FUN THAT WEAK ROBOTIC REJECT!"** Steel shouted with insane glee before the blade repaired itself while the camera panned to Cream while she ran to Chise.

* * *

**With Cream as she got near Chise**

"*Hic*Let's*hic*go*hic*and...and get mama!*Hic*" Cream said while trying to be brave before she got to the sliced open cage.

Chise in turn got a better look at Cream while she got out the cage before she flinched at the wound on Creams left cheek, it was deep... and was burnt closed, it also looked it was still steaming when she got out of the cage before Chise ran to Vanilla's cage with a crying Cream and pulled out her weapon.

It was a great mallet with a collapsible handle that she wielded with both hands that she used to smash the lock which allowed Vanilla to get out and hugged Cream to try and calm Cream down.

"It hurts!...it hurts!" Cream repeated with tears falling down her cheeks while Vanilla rubbed the back of Cream's head.

"I know, I know, it'll be OK." Vanilla said in worry before she petted the little rabbits back. "Thank you Miss..." Vanilla said while looking at Chise who smiled for a moment before frowning when she heard Cream cry some more.

"Chise ma'am, now lets free the others so we can get out of here!" Chise said before she ran to the barrier holding the other group.

* * *

**Sonic's group**

"DAMN PSYCHO ROBOT!" Tails shouted when he felt anger, relief, and worry, anger at Steel for hurting Cream and relief that Emerald save her somehow, but he felt worry a moment later when he saw Emerald who was acting odd.

"I know." Amy said in anger before she noticed the escaped trio coming over to the cage before Chise swings her warhammer at the lock on the barrier which caused the barrier to slide back into the ground after the lock broke.

"Thanks!" Amy said to Chise before she ran to Cream with a worried look on her face with a worried Tails in tow.

But before they could get a better look at Cream, they felt a massive energy spike emit from where Emerald was and everyone looked over with shock at what was happening before another boom echoed throughout the base.

* * *

**Western base/ Where Emerald and Steel was/ Emerald**

* **BOOM***

**"Weak?"** Emerald said while looking to the ground while his anger skyrocketed before he emitted a massive amount of energy.

**"WEAK!?"** Emerald yelled before the dark mist grew larger in quantities while the same voice from before spoke to him in his mind.

**_"Destroy him for taking what you hold dear!"_** ? said while Emerald felt his body start fill with power before looking to Steel with enraged eyes.

**"YOU CALL A FRIEND OF MINE WEAK FOR FIGHTING WITH HIS ALL!?"** Emerald roars out while dark energy blasts from his body which shook the entire base which in turn shocked everyone watching when black marks appeared on his skin and thickens till there was barely normal skill left.

**"AND YOU HURT ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ACTS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO PLUTON AND YOU CALL PLUTON WEAK FOR DEFENDING HER!?"** Emerald roared out when the aura of darkness grew stronger from Emerald's anger.

**_"Use everyone's anger and rage against this pathetic robotic shade, tear him apart for hurting whats yours!"_ **? said before Emerald felt even more power fill his body.

" **YOU HURT MY FRIENDS AND THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE!...AND FOR WHAT** **!?..ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR SICK GAMES!?"** Emerald roared while the black marks completely cover him.

**"Ill kill you and tear you apart into so many pieces that no one can rebuild you!"** Emerald growled out while glaring at the ground, the dark energy that emitted from his body was so immense that it made Emerald look like death itself. **(think of Gon from hunter X hunter before the adult form but just before like the dark form he takes before that)**

Emerald then looked up and shocked all silent, he had eyes so white that they glowed pure while, and the gem in his pocket gave a pure black glow.

**the Birth of Dark Emerald is complete.**

* * *

**Sonic's group**

"*gasp*" Everyone even Eggman gasped out in shock at the form Emerald acquired.

"Is... that really...Emerald!?" Cream asked with so much shock that she forgot the pain in her cheek and stared in horror.

"If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it myself." Rouge said in shock, she was to scared to move, Sonic looked on in horror when he felt something from Emerald.

"I can't believe it...but I can tell but he's stronger then Dark Sonic somehow!" Sonic said which shocked everyone who knew Dark sonic before the group walked back in fear.

"T-That's impossible." Amy muttered before falling on her butt while looking in horror at Emerald's dark form.

" **But it is."**? said calmly which shocked everyone into looking at the source of the voice to be surprised further to see Pluton himself while he walked to the group while his body sparked more which unfroze everyone from their shock.

"PLUTON!" Vanilla and Cream shouted before they hugged Pluton in joy when he approached the group while Cheese hugged the side of his head.

"Your alive!, but how!?" Vanilla asked before Pluton grabbed Cheese and handed the Chao to Vanilla before he explained how he survived, how he got here while Chise introduced herself to the group.

"Well sorry some of us aren't too happy to see you at the moment, but what do you mean when Emerald is stronger then Dark Sonic now?" Tails asked while Pluton looked at Tails seriously.

**"The gem is one thing, but what its doing is another."** Pluton stated which confused the group greatly. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked in a confused tone while he scratched his head.

**"What I mean is it's like half of a Chaos Emerald but many times more potent."** Pluton explained which further confused the group more before Chise spoke up.

"Half of a Chaos Emerald?,... what do you mean?." Chise asked in a confused tone sense she didn't know what a Chaos Emerald was before Pluton looked to her before looking to everyone else.

" **Ill explain what a Chaos Emerald is later, but for the others who know, its like its a massive amount of negative energy remember?"** Pluton asked with some of them nodding in agreement.

"Yeah I remember, positive and Negative energy make the Chaos Emerald's what they are, so that's what you mean by half, but hows it stronger? Tails asked intrigued with the others in rapt attention before Pluton continued his explanation.

**"Its absorbing more then the normal amount of negative energy by many times from the people around it, and from what I can read, that's why its so strong, it also doesn't help that this place hates Steel for his Hellish actions."** Pluton stated while his scanners picked up negative energy rushing to Emerald.

"What do we do then?" Cream asked in hope that they could snap Emerald out of it.

**"Nothing I'm afraid, Steel could kill us and make things worse before we could do anything."** Pluton simply stated while eveyone felt a chill up their spines. "No!" Cream said sadly before the Group looked back to the fighting duo.

* * *

**Dark Emerald VS** **Alpha Steel Emerald (Round 2)**

**"HAHAHA!, WHAT CAN YOU DO WITH ONE ARM HUH!?"** Steel shouted out with a mad grin before Emerald fell oddly silent.

As soon as Steel said that, the arm he severed dissolved into darkness which surprised everyone who could see the battle before it reappeared on Emerald while the wound on his heart and body closed with dark mist to seal the wounds from they where cut.

**"Before he hurts your ally's tear him apart!, use the darkness to power you!"** ? said which shocked everyone in the base when they heard it come from his pocket and Sonic's group realized it was the gem in Emerald's pocket.

Emerald then flexed his reattached arm a couple times before he used more energy a few seconds later to charge Steel before he could move and punched Steel into a wall so hard that it caused the wall to collapse before everyone went wide eyed from their growing shock, the attack happened so fast before people realized what happened.

* * *

**Sonic's group**

"Holy shit!, I may be new to this Chaos Emerald stuff, but is that a normal thing for you guys?" Chise asked with worry sense she heard about Eggman before she was captured.

"No it's not, we've never had this level of stuff happen to us till now!" Sonic said with great shock before he continues before anyone could speak.

"Also only the Master Emerald could talk but only in telepathy to knuckles, its kind of a good giant Emerald, I think." Sonic explained before he saw Steel get up.

"Well here's hoping this things on our side." Chise said about Emerald's gem before the group looked back to the battle.

* * *

**Dark Emerald VS Alpha Steel Emerald**

As Steel got up from the ground, Emerald appeared nearby with a blank look on his face before Steel grinned again while the spectators saw that Steel's head was cracked along the top of his head to see that it gave sparks.

Steel's repair protocol tried to repair the damage from the blow while Steel started to full on laugh like what ever sanity he had left was knocked out of his head from the blow.

**"HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, Now this is more like it!, but I got a trick up my sleeve!"** Steel said before he started to glow with a dim blue glow and got ready to charge at Dark Emerald while the camera panned to Sonic's group.

* * *

**Sonic's group**

**"Damn!, that's not good."** Pluton said which got everyone's attention as Chise spoke up with an irritated tone.

"I know I'll hate this, but what now?" Chise said not liking where this was going.

" **Its like my move Chaos Overdrive, Its where I force the Emerald to power myself over my limits while it drains the Emerald quicker, I get many time more powerful and faster as a result, but this one looks like a stronger version, he must be using my old emerald plus how many he has to boost his skill many times more then mine."** Pluton explained with a grim face before he thought that his fight with Steel was more then a bit one sided.

**"** I knew it!" Chise said while everyone looked back to the fight and got shocked at what Emerald did next.

* * *

**back to battle**

**"GET READY CASE HERE I-** ***BAAM*"** Steel tried to shout before Emerald punched Steel with insane speed again before he could finish which sent Steel flying for a moment while Emerald grabbed Steel's ankle before he could fly away.

Emerald pulled which yanked Steel next to Emerald before he could react before Emerald then used his right arm to smash Steel into the ground with an echoing boom which made everyone freeze in shock.

* * *

**Sonic's group**

Everyone couldn't move or speak from shock, even Pluton himself couldn't believe it, after all, if Steel who use **Chaos overdrive** and Pluton who's Eye cameras could track Sonic by eyes alone couldn't keep up, was a shocker in itself, while everyone else couldn't believe that the energy emitting from Emerald was powerful, however everyone got a bad feeling as the fight went on.

* * *

**Back to battle**

Dark Emerald jumped back before he waited for the dust to settle, he then saw Steel get up, and even though he was greatly damaged from that last attack, he looked insanely happy as he grinned.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!, well guess I had that one coming for not planning ahead so how about this!?"** Steel said before snapping his fingers which made a barrier appear around Emerald which locked him in but Emerald didn't even look mad while he stared at Steel with rapt attention.

**"HEHE!, now before I was interrupted, here goes something!"** Steel said while he crossed his arms in a X like guard before the dim blue glow turned raging red in color.

**"CHAOS OVERDRIVE V2!"** Steel roared out before he felt his body explode with intense energy before he charged Emerald who crossed his arms to block Steels charging form which blew the cage apart.

Steel punched Emerald into the wall on the far end with a cloud of dust blocking everyone's view for a few seconds before the room fell silent except for loose rocks and dust hitting the ground.

Before anyone could worry for Emerald's safety, Emerald rushed out of the dust cloud while Steel, who expected this, charged the darkness enhanced juggernaut with heat enhanced blades after he reformed the broken blade fully when Steel took the chance when Emerald was sent flying.

The two met with echoing booms before they attacked one another with vigor, Steel would use various combos of bladed attacks with kicks mixed in while Emerald who fought barehanded reinforced them with a shell of darkness to prevent the blades from slicing his arms off while he punched the blades out of his way to get close to attack while Steel used some combos to force Emerald back before Emerald hit Steel with a guard breaking combo of using his left fist to uppercut the blades upward.

Emerald then used his right fist to try and hit Steel while Steel raised his left leg to block the attack before the two vanished with multiple echoing booms as the scene went to Sonic's group. **(think of DBZ level speed but without flying)**

* * *

**With everyone**

"Wow that's some fist fight!" Chise said with amazement filling her voice before Pluton noticed something off about the fight.

**"I know, but this isn't natural, no human can move that fast without problems."** Pluton said while scanning the battle and was shocked to say the least at confirming what he feared before he spoke up.

**"I knew it."** Pluton said grimly before Chise gave him an extreamly irritated look. "What now man!?, what now!?" Chise said while getting tired of all the stress that built up today before Pluton gave them an update of the situation.

**"If you look closely you will notice that Emerald is being hurt by his own attacks and Steel isn't helping at all."** Pluton said shocking everyone before they looked to the fight and saw that Emerald hit Steel which resulted with blood erupting out of his arms and legs while some dark mist covered the wounds to heal them but then they traded blows again which resulted in more recoil for Emerald before Pluton spoke up again.

" **If nothings done soon, we might lose Emerald not Physically but mentally, the Energy is making him more aggressive and enraged!"** Pluton said noticing that the change in Emerald's biorhythms were off while the scene went to Emerald VS Steel.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

Steel had enough and decided to end this once and for all when he noticed Emerald's regenerating wounds.

**"ENOUGH I'M TROUGH PLAYING GAMES!"** Steel shouted before jumping back from Emerald and did something that shocked the others, his arm started spinning and turning white hot like a drill, the fist glowed like it was super heated, he then pulled his arm back while the temperature around him got extremely hot.

Emerald in turn pulled his arm back when Steel jumped back and put his left hand over his right forearm, not his fist, before dark energy was concentrated into the entire arm, so much so that the dark energy encased his entire arm while the camera shifted to the others.

* * *

**Sonic's group**

**"Scanners indicate that this is the final trade off, one of them will die here."** Metal stated nearby while he hovered next to Eggman while everyone nearby heard Metal speaking.

Everyone in Sonic's group hoped Emerald will live and return back to normal while the scene went to the fighting duo.

* * *

**The final battle of man vs machine**

The two combatants then charged each other at the same time while the onlookers wondered what would happen before the two neared one another before Steel roared out while he threw his heated fist forward.

" **SPIRAL INFERNO!"** Steel shouted while Emerald threw his fist forward while he roared out at the same time as Steel.

" **DARK CHAOS!"** Emerald roared out before the two fists Collide while the two fighters roared out one more time.

" **FIIIIIIISSSST!"** the two roared out when the attacks connected which resulted in a shock wave of conflicting energies while everyone in the cages and on the ground braced themselves when the shockwave passed them.

The energy colliding was massive, heat came off the two like a inverted furnace, no light came from one side and the other like the sun itself, a crater formed under them from the two energies while the camera shifted to Sonic's group who was closest.

* * *

**Sonic's group**

**"WE GOTTA BACK NOW!...ITS DANGEROUS HERE!"** Pluton yelled to everyone when his scanners gave him a warning signal while they all ran back before turning to watch the fight while the clashing energy made the entire base shake before the scene went back to battle.

* * *

**Back to Battle**

**"DIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"** Steel roars when he put more power into the attack which pushed Emerald back when Steel's arm turned from a roaring red to a scorching blue while Emerald thought about all the people Steel hurt and killed before something snapped inside of him again before more energy went to his arm while he stepped forward before gave Steel a piercing look.

**"NO!...YOU DIE STEEL!"** Emerald roared before he sent so much energy into the attack that it shattered Steel's arm which shocked everyone who saw while the attack continues by slamming into Steels chest area which sent him flying into the wall away from Emerald while everyone saw that Steel slammed into the wall with extreme force before he exploded into pieces.

While everyone froze in shock, Metal noticed that Emerald had his guard down and revved his engine which got everyone's attention before Metal rocketed towards Emerald before anyone could stop him.

As Metal got near with a clawed hand raised Emerald noticed with rising anger that Metal was a threat and as Metal sent the attack forward the camera panned into Emerald's mind while time seemed to slow down.

* * *

**Emerald's mind**

The camera showed the place where the dream version of the Master Emerald was before the camera panned a few miles out to show a dark gate that slowly building into the ground, like it fading into existence while a shadow like figure approached the gate when it developed strange runes and crests before the figure started to solidify.

The shadow figure gave a wide grin before it grew pure white eyes while the scene went to reality.

* * *

**Reality**

Metal's attack was an inch from Emerald's body before Emerald vanished in an instant which shocked all before Emerald appeared besides Metal with his right arm raised while time seemed to slow down again.

_**"Impossible!, his speed exceeded my organic version!?"**_ Metal thought a final time before Emerald brought his fist down to smash into Metal's head and into the ground which resulted in a earth shattering slam that shook the entire base before a large dust cloud appeared to block everyone's vision for a moment before it started to fade

Emerald left a crater so big, it was insane, it didn't total the base but it shock it up more which caused some of the cages to rattle which unsettled the occupants, after the dust settled, what everyone saw frightened them more then ever while everyone had various reactions of fear.

Why they reacted like this was that Emerald had Long bushy shadowy like hair going down to his feet that stopped just above his ankles, his body was completely covered in darkness, razor sharp claws, pure white glowing eyes, white razor sharp teeth.

He then raised his head and roared to the sky with such volume that everyone had to cover their ears when a shockwave emitted from Emerald before a voice spoke up which confused everyone.

" **HEHEHE!, finally the new body for the power of darkness is ready, now for the final step to complete his transformation,... KILL THE ONE CALLED IVO ROBOTNIK AND MAKE THE CHANGE PERMANENT!"** ? shouted out which caused everyone to look to Emerald in shock before they realized for those that knew that it was the gem in his pocket that spoke before Emerald roared out again before he did a leaping charge at a frightened Eggman while he tried to fly away.

Eggman's floating ride couldn't float fast enough though and Eggman had to eject before Emerald clawed it which caused it to explode into nearly nothing.

Eggman fell to the ground with fear on his face before Emerald landed in front of him with piercing white eyes like he could see into Eggman twisted soul before Eggman spoke up in a frighted tone.

"P-Please don't kill me!, please!" Eggman whimpered as he begged for his life before Emerald raised his right arm for Killing blow and stabbed forward before being stopped by Pluton mid swing which shocked all who saw before Pluton spoke up while his body gave off more sparks from the strain of stopping Emerald's attack.

**"Don't do it Emerald!, is killing him worth it?, will killing him be worth your humanity!?"** Pluton said while letting go of Emerald's arm before the gem spoke up again which shocked all again at the venom it gave off.

**"Kill him!...Kill Him!...KILL HIM!"** the gem repeated while glowing a pitch black glow before Emerald roared out before he pulled his arm back in a stabbing motion and stabbed forward again before Pluton could stop him.

However all were shocked to see that Emerald stopped his attack from continuing from hitting a face, Cream's face to be exact as everyone wondered how the hell she got there without anyone noticing while she held her arms out like she was protecting Eggman from Emerald, though her body shook greatly from fear.

* * *

**With the others**

"CREAM!" Vanilla yelled with great worry for her daughters safety while Sonic got ready to rescue Cream to only freeze in his tracks when Cream herself spoke up.

"P-P...Please Emerald... P-Please c-come back to us!, d-don't let this bad gem control you!, your a nice guy right!?,... PLEASE COME BACK!" Cream begged before she ran up, hugged Emerald's right leg, and whimpered cause the darkness was burning her lightly.

"PLEASE!" Cream yelled before she fell back when her consciousness faded to black while everyone called out worried.

"CREAM!" Everyone yell in worry before they got ready to help her, but before they could move Emerald confused everyone watching by stepping back and gripped his head before he spoke up in a slightly demonic voice that altered back to his normal voice in a pattern.

" **GET OUT OF** MY **HEAD!,... GET O** UT!,... THIS **IS...** MY BODY, MY... MIND, **I WONT LOSE** TO YOU!" Emerald screamed when he remembered everyone he met on mobius as the darkness started to leave his body to go into the Gem in his pocket.

Everyone hoped Emerald could fight this while Vanilla rushed over to grabbed Cream before she looked at Emerald in worry after she picked Cream up.

"EMERALD!, PLEASE COME BACK!" Vanilla yelled while Emerald looked to her, Cream, and Cheese, when he flew around Emerald with a worried look on his face.

"CHAO, CHAO!" Cheese repeated before he flew over to land on Cream's stomach while Emerald grit his teeth when he felt something in click back into place.

" **Va** nil **la!,** C-Cr **eam!,** **Chee** se!"Emerald spoke out as his form shifted back and forth between his normal form and his dark? form before he remembered Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese when a memory appeared.

* * *

_"So you need a place to stay at cause this gem brought you here Emerald?" Cream asked while seeing the gem in his hand after he showed the family._

* * *

_"Wow!, that's a real big growth for him in one way." Vanilla said in an impressed tone while Emerald nodded._

* * *

_Emerald saw Pluton playing with Cream and Cheese outside, it looked like the three were playing tag before Vanilla spoke up._

* * *

"Emerald!, aren't you a good guy!?" Sonic said in a worried tone before Emerald remembered meeting Sonic on Angel Island.

**"S** on **ic!"** Emerald stated while he shifted to his previous dark form while he remembered Sonic.

* * *

_"Hay that's my thing, fastest thing alive remember?" Sonic boasted while he rubbed his nose._

* * *

"Don't you want a job at my club?, remember that I owe you one!" Rouge said while she hoped the voices help before Emerald looked to her while he gripped his head again.

**"Rou** ge!" Emerald groaned out before his dark form started to break down when he remembered Rouge.

* * *

_"Hang on Kid!, I got you!" Rouge Yelled while flying to him._

* * *

"Don't we still need to talk more about Sonic!?" Amy said which caused everyone to fall forward while Sonic sweatdropped at her obsession before Emerald looked to her.

**"** A **my!"** Emerald grunted out before he stumbled backwards past Pluton while a memory played in his head again.

* * *

_"Rouge?, Sure I can guide you there, my names Amy, nice to meet you." Amy introduced while Emerald shook her hand._

* * *

"PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!, WHO CAN I REPAY FOR RESCUING CREAM IF YOU TURN INTO A MONSTER!" Tails yelled out while Emerald looked to Tails before another memory played in his head.

* * *

_"I can help with that." Tails said in an excited tone before Emerald looked to him with an eyebrow raised._

* * *

" **AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO HELPED ME LEARN NOT ONLY ABOUT EMOTIONS!, BUT ABOUT PROTECTING SOMEONE IMPORTANT!?, THEN SNAP OUT OF IT!** **"** Pluton shouted before another memory flashed into Emerald's head.

* * *

_" **...Maybe..."** Pluton said while looking away with a blank stare._

* * *

The darkness started to drain from Emerald's body before the gem roared.

" **WHY!?, I CAN MAKE YOU INVINCIBLE!...IMMORTAL!...FEARED!...YOU CAN HAVE IT ALL!, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS JUST SUBMIT TO THE DARKNESS!."**? roared before Emerald took the gem from his pocked and roared at it.

" **THIS IS MY BODY YOU BASTARD, AND IF YOU DON'T CALM THE HELL DOWN, ILL TOSS YOU INTO BOILING MAGMA!"** Emerald roared out while everyone froze in shock before everything became deathly quiet before the gem spoke up an a frighteningly calm tone

**"Fine...but don't think this is the last of me, you'll need me sooner or later!, after all your too weak to do anything by yourself so I'll wait for when you beg me for more power, but I'll leave a parting gift for amusing me just now, hope you like it."**? said before Emerald dropped the gem before he gripped his head and screamed in agony while everyone looked to him with worry.

"EMERALD!" Everyone called out with worry before the darkness completely receded which caused Emerald to feint and collapse to the ground before Eggman took the chance while everyone was distracted to use a jetpack he pulled out of his eggpod before it was destroyed by Emerald before he ran back a bit while equipping it before he called out to the distracted Sonic group.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!, I'LL BE BACK!" Eggman yelled while he flew away before everyone looked to a retreating eggman as he flew away.

* * *

**With the others around Emerald and Cream**

"Damn!, he just doesn't give up!" Sonic said more then greatly irritated at Eggman's latest plan before Chise spoke up which got everyone's attention.

"Don't bother,... we're all exhausted, lets free all the trapped people here and a take these two to my place near S.S. park. " Chise offered before Vanilla walked to her and bowed her head grateful.

"Thank you!, I really appreciate this." Vanilla said while bowing before Chise just shrugged a bit.

"No problem, I wanna repay you guys for helping me, but mainly Emerald for taking down that Steel bastard!" Chise said while she looked at Emerald with an odd look in her eyes before she grinned.

The gang took a 30- 40 minutes to break all of the cages open and took Emerald and Cream to Chise's place in Station Square Park before the scene went to eggman as he blasted off again.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Eggman as he flew threw the sky**

"DAMMIT!, DAMMIT TO HELL!" Eggman yelled out while he flew past the cloud to a cloaked flying fortress before it revealed itself before Eggman landed on the deck before a few bots came to help before Eggman wave them off after they took the jetpack.

"DAMMIT, this was suppose to be it!, DAMMIT!" Eggman said while hitting wall near a keyboard and noticed something when the monitor turned on.

"Hmm?" Eggman hummed out before he went to the monitor and saw something that had him smiling a couple minutes later.

"HAHAHA!,HOHOHO!, Steel my boy, you evil genius!" Eggman said gleefully at what he got.

What Eggman saw was a data log from Steel uploaded right before his body was destroyed, Eggman saw that it had data on how to recreate that dark energy that Emerald or his gem created as well before Eggman gave a bellowing laugh.

"HEHEHE!,HAHAHAHA!,HOHOHOHO!" Eggman laughed Evilly when he thought of a new plan.

_"Steel!, Metal!, I'll rebuild you both stronger then ever!, then ill have my Revenge!"_ Eggman thought gleefully before he laughed again while the camera switched to Knuckles on Angel island.

* * *

**Angel Island/ Knuckles residence/ Knuckles**

Knuckles was resting on his bed while he continued to read the grimoire before stopping at a passage in shock and read it again to be sure of what he read before he looked upwards with fear on his face.

"Oh no!" Knuckles said simply while the camera panned to a hidden area of Angel Island.

* * *

**Elsewhere on angel island**

"Hohoho." An old man said when he saw what happened to Emerald and his friends on a special pool before he looked at Emerald with a grin.

"So it looks like I need to come out of hiding huh, interesting!" the old man said with a grin on his face before he looked at an unconscious Emerald again through the pool before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**"Phew!, what a chapter, but its over for now, who's this old man and what's Eggman plotting for our heroes now?, find out next time on The Dimensional Saga." TME said before he looked to the guests as they got up.**

**"Wow, long chapter TME."** **Sonic said before stretching while Amy got up excited.**

**"I know right!, it was the longest one yet!, I was on the edge of my seat near the end!" Amy said with excitement while Shadow got up. "Hmph, would have been better if I was there!" Shadow said before he walked out with TME calling to him.**

**"Shadow!, your not there yet!, be patient!" TME shouted after Shadow while Rouge got up to stretch her legs and wings before she flapped her wings a few time before she looked to TME with a glint in her eyes.**

**"Well hon it was a blast!, but I gotta fly!, the Master Emeralds awaits!" Rouge said with a wink before she flew out right after when Knuckles chased after her.**

**"WAIT YOU THIEF!, NOT ON MY WATCH!" Knuckles shouted while he gave chase.**

**"Well I need to work more on my inventions, see you later." Tails said before walking out while he waved goodbye to everyone.**

**"I gotta run!, all this sitting made me stiff." Sonic said before blasting off at sonic speed which made TME who was closest fly back into the chair before falling back while Amy gave chase.**

**"Sonic wait!" Amy shouted while TME sweatdropped when he stayed in the fallen chair.**

**"Well it seems the guests left, now its my turn!, this is TME signing out!, hope you like this chapter and the many more to come!" TME said with a grin before the scene faded to black while TME started to walk out of the room after he got up from the ground after picking his chair back up.**


	7. The Book, the offer, the picture

**"Well dear readers, it looks like the next chapter of The Dimensional saga is up and running, last time Emerald and Cream fainted and are bunking at Chise's house to recover after the Steel incident while an old man plans something and knuckles discovered something shocking about what?, find out this chapter on The Dimensional Saga!" TME explained while he looked to the screen.**

**"After we get past the guest corner, we can get to the meat of the chapter, now let's give a hand for the brotherly duo of Sonic and Tails." TME introduced before the duo walked in.**

**"Hay there TME." Sonic said before Tails spoke up shortly after.**

**"Greetings." Tails introduced before TME followed up.**

**"Well lets start the story, P.S. there will be lemons in a few chapters and a lime in this one, the story has many** **pairings like Human x human, Human x humanoid, humanoid x humanoid, Monster X human, so you have been warned ahead of time." TME said with a serious face before he looked to the screen while he held up three fingers.**

**IN 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**?/?/ Emerald**

_"Well... it seems I'm coming here a lot huh?" Emerald said not surprised anymore when he appeared in the clearing with the Master Emerald alter with angered look on his face at what just happened to him before he walked up to the alter and touched the Master Emerald before he spoke up._

_"What do you want with me!?, what the hell is this gem!?, and what the hell happen to me!?" Emerald growled out in half anger, half sadness before an echoing voice spoke up._

_**"Very soon."**? said while the Master Emerald glowed brightly before images flashed into Emerald's mind._

_One was the image of meeting an old man, the second was meeting a younger boy around 16 or so with three tails, third was meeting a Black hair colored spiky haired man with a massive sword._

_Before Emerald could move or ask about the visions that appeared, he heard a familiar voice speak up while the voice gave a demonic echo around the area which made him look around confused to not see a source for a moment sense the clearing was empty._

_" **Time to wake up."** ? said which made Emerald looked up in shock before he saw the shadow figure charge at him from the sky as it started to take a more solid form, but before it could hit him while he woke up screaming in pain again somehow._

* * *

**Reality/?/?/ Emerald**

"AAAGGHHHH!" Emerald shouted before he sat up quickly and regretted it greatly when pain shot throughout his entire body before he fell back on the bed.

Before he could try to get up again someone held him down before the person spoke up.

"Please don't try to get up!, your still healing!" ? said while holding Emerald down before Emerald looked to see a woman who held him down while he thought she looked familiar.

"Who are you?" Emerald asked in confusion while the woman smiled at the question.

"My name is Chise Zeo, you might not remember me, but I was with Cream in the base hanging in a cage till you rescued all of us." Chise introduced before Emerald remembered what happened, even the parts about Cream being hurt and Pluton being nearly destroyed.

"CREAM!" Emerald shouted when remembered everything while he sat up fast and fell back in pain again while Chise looked worried before she held him down to prevent him from getting up again while she spoke up.

"Stay still!, your wounds will reopen if you keep moving like that!" Chise said while she held Emerald down.

"But I need to know if Cream's OK!, please tell me how long was I out and what happened after." Emerald asked while laying still before the pain faded from his body slowly.

"Well first off you've been knocked out for 9 days believe it or not." Chise said before she saw Emerald's shocked face which almost made her giggle before Emerald spoke up.

"9 days!?" Emerald said with worry before Chise continued.

"Second, we brought you two to my house to heal while Vanilla's was repaired, Cream woke up the next day after you guys where brought here and had to leave even though Cream didn't want to, to make sure your OK." Chise said before Emerald's stomach growled which interrupted her tale before Chise chuckled to Emerald's embarrassment.

"Hehehe, You must be hungry, I was about to make Breakfast when I heard a yell from in here, you OK?" Chise asked with concern while Emerald had a embarrassed look on his face.

"Y-Yeah I am hungry, I'll be OK, the dreams seem to be just visions or something, still doesn't explain the pain afterwords though." Emerald explained before Chise got confused.

"Dreams?" Chise asked with a confused look on her face before Emerald tried to fill her in while the scene changed.

* * *

**Angel Island/ ?/ ?**

"Soon Emerald, I'll meet you." The old man said while he sat near the lake edge and saw Emerald awaken in the waters vision.

"Now on to other business." ? said while getting up before the scene went back to Emerald.

* * *

**Station square/ Zeo residence/ Emerald, Chise**

"Wow!, that's some story, now I know why you blew your top earlier." Chise said before Emerald sweatdropped before he spoke up.

"Yeah I just lost it, sorry for scaring you and many more." Emerald admitted with closed eyes when more of his memory of the incident returned.

"No problem!, want to get something to eat? you must be starving." Chise asked as Emerald got a dazed look on his face when he thought about how long sense he had anything to eat before his stomach growled again.

"Sure!, anything sounds good to me at the moment." Emerald said while his stomach growled again, this time even fiercer before Chise laughs while Emerald blushes before Chise spoke up again.

"Alright then!, I'm making eggs hope you like them." Chise said with a smile before Emerald spoke up.

"Thanks, and sorry for the trouble." Emerald said with a grateful tone before Chise spoke up.

"No trouble at all." Chise said while she got up before going to her kitchen to make some food before the scene went forward in time.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Hope you like scrambled." Chise asked while she brought a plate of scrambled eggs in before she helped Emerald up so he can eat.

"Again thanks, I like any kind food, I'm not a picky eater, though I have an aversion to sweet things except for chocolate." Emerald said before digging in with Chise looking at Emerald too see if he liked the food.

"Whoa this is good!, don't know if its the ingredients or the fact I've been out for nine days, but this tastes better then normal eggs." Emerald said in amazement before Chise smiles.

"Thank you." Chise said before she got up.

"I'm going to call your friends now to let them know your up, take your time." Chise said before she walked out of the room while Emerald looked to the door before he dug back into the eggs.

_"Thank you again."_ Emerald thought before the scene went forward in time.

* * *

**Later**

"Well now what?" Emerald asked himself before he set the plate on the nightstand before he noticed the gem sitting there which confused him greatly sense he thought only he could touch it without issue.

"What the hell are you really?, and how the hell did you get their without causing an explosion?" Emerald asked the gem when he remembered things more and more like Knuckles getting blasted back and his dark form during the Steel incident.

**"I am the gateway to the Dark god, or to be more exact the dark god sealed away by the deities who once guarded the Master Emerald, I was so close in resurrecting myself to this world, but your friends got in the way and ruined everything."**? said while Emerald jolted in surprise when the gem spoke before he grinned before he spoke up.

"Hehe!, well try not to underestimate them or me when I got their support." Emerald stated before the gem spoke up again.

**"Hmph...noted."** the dark god said in a slightly bored tone before the door opened to show Chise walking in with a worried look on her face **.**

"Who are you talking to?" Chise asked with worry when she walked in while looking around the room.

"Sorry, The gem spoke to me believe it or not." Emerald said while he hoped Chise didn't think he was a loon and kick him out before she looked to the gem on the nightstand.

"Well considering what happened yesterday I'm not surprised." Chise said when she remembered what happened during the indecent when the gem's voice traveled throughout the base before she shook her head before speaking up.

"Well, I called Vanilla and she's bringing Cream here, she also called the others to meet here sense Knuckles wanted to talk to all of us together and said it was Important about you being here or something like that." Chise said while Emerald nodded.

"OK, not like I can move yet, how long till they get here?" Emerald asked Chise who smiled.

"In 30 minutes, Ill be waiting in the living room so shout if you need anything." Chise said while leaving before the gem spoke up after she left the room.

**"Calm one, isn't she."** the dark god said before Emerald gave the gem an irritated look.

"Why do you care?, don't you want to destroy this world?" Emerald said while giving a pointed look to the gem before the top half gave a purple sheen as light hit it.

" **Destroy?, Is that what you think?"** The dark god said which stumped Emerald **.**

"What do you mean?, weren't you the one was trying to kill me in my dreams or take over my body." Emerald said a bit confused while Emerald got the feeling the gem was looking at him before it spoke up.

**"Not take over, and what do you mean about dreams?"** the dark god asked in a confused tone while it thought about what Emerald said before he spoke up again.

"What do you mean not take over?, and isn't that dark shadow wisp in my dreams always waking me up in pain you?" Emerald asked more confused then ever before the gem spoke up again.

**"No wonder you wake up screaming like a banshee, and the takeover you mention was for a new home for my powers, it wasn't suppose to be that drastic though."** the dark god said when he remembered Emerald's warped dark form with mixed thoughts.

"What do you mean? Emerald asked even more confused at the gem's words while the gem explained what happened to the best of its knowledge.

**"W** **hat I mean was something inside you amplified the darkness which made it run wild, if anything your the odd one here, and sense I'm stuck in a glowing rock that should be ironic."** the dark god deadpanned before Emerald sweatdropped at that jab.

"You also said something about a gift before I passed out, what did you do to me?" Emerald asked before getting nervous when the gem chuckles.

**"Hehe!, well more like three sense I had nine days to kill, I made a few changes to your body."** the dark god said while enjoying Emerald's reactions when Emerald's skin paled in slight fear.

"L-like what?" Emerald asked more then a bit scared at what the gem could have done to him.

**"Well the first should be obvious, I made a link between us so you can talk to me and I back by mind so you won't look like a nut job."** The dark god said which made Emerald sweat dropped at that gift but let the dark god continue.

**"The second was for the ladies you meet, hehehe."** the dark god said while giggling before Emerald's eyes got wide in shock.

"WHAT!" Emerald shouted while whispering so Chise wouldn't hear before the gem continues.

" **I made it so you would know what to say to woman and know when to shut up so you wouldn't annoy them greatly, also as part of the second was a charismatic aura so it'll be easier to get in there pants, hehe!"** the dark god said with a pink hue on the gem's face in the shape of a blush.

Emerald then took the gem with a tick mark on his head and threw it against the wall with a ticked look on his face which made the gem say ow before it slide down the wall with a bang, luckily Chise didn't hear and didn't walk in yet.

The gem then surprised Emerald by floating upwards with a wobble before it spoke up with an angered tone.

**"What was that for!?, I'm trying to help!, you freaking virgin!, Aren't you 23!?"** the gem said which caused Emerald to blush at what the gem said.

**"Yeah I looked in your head and saw you never had sex before, try and stop me next time!"** The dark god gloated smugly before Emerald covered his head in shame before he felt anger at what the gem said.

Emerald would have gotten up to try to slug the gem but remember the gem not saying the 3rd gift.

"Whats the 3rd gift?" Emerald asked while getting nervous at the gem when it gave a mischievous filled aura.

**"hehe, well take a look at your personal equipment next time your in the shower."** The dark gem said before Emerald's eyes widened to almost comical proportions before he let out the mother of all screams which made Chise jump greatly in the living room.

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!" Emerald shouted so loudly that Chise came running in with her weapon drawn a moment later to only see the gem floating on the other side of the room while Emerald looked like he was about to throttle the gem into oblivion which made Chise sweatdrop.

"Whats going on here? and why is the gem floating!?" Chise asked in a worried tone before Emerald blushed greatly before he replied.

"I-I'll explain later when the others get here." Emerald said while blushing. **(This story is rated M people, there will be lemons later but not now.)**

"OK, but why is the gem blushing?" Chise asked when she saw the odd facial like expression on the flat side of the gem.

" **I gained a more powerful influence here, the best I can do is float now for the moment."** the gem said blankly at Chise's question after it got over it's shock **.**

"W-well... I'll be waiting for the others." Chise said before leaving the room a bit confused at the situation but glad there's no present trouble.

"OK." Emerald said while waiting for the others while the gem floated over to sit on the nightstand again before the scene went forward in time, the conversation took 10 minutes to pass.

* * *

**17 minutes later**

Vanilla and Cream with a rebuilt Pluton walked towards Chise's house before entering after knocking to see Chise watching the TV while swinging her hammer before Vanilla spoke up.

"Hope where not interrupting anything." Vanilla asked which got Chise's attention which stopped her swings.

"Not at all, just finishing up." Chise said while her hammer vanished before she grabbed a wet towel to cool off.

"You said Emerald was up right?" Cream asked while hoping Emeralds OK before Chise smiles at the hopeful look on Creams face.

"Yeah, he ate some food as well, so he's not hungry, but he's still healing though." Chise stated before Pluton spoke up.

" **I'm not surprised he's still hurt after what he went through."** Pluton said which surprised her when Chise noticed that Pluton didn't have a scratch on him.

"Wow!, not a scratch, hows that work Pluton?" Chise asked in amazement while she poked Pluton's body while Pluton gave her a blank look.

**"Nanomechs healed me."** Pluton stated simply while Chise got confused **.**

"Nanomechs?" Chise asked in a confused tone before the door to her house opened to show a group of people walking in before one person spoke up.

"Their microscopic robots that act as a healing factor for larger robots, think of nano machines but made for robotic construction." ? said before everyone looked towards the voice to show that Tails, Sonic, and Amy walked in before Cream smiles at seeing everyone before she walked up to Tails.

"Tails!" Cream said before hugging Tails in greetings which caused Tails to blush.

"Hehe!, hi cream!" Tails said while blushing before returning the hug before he felt like he was being watched.

He turned his head to see the group looking at the hugging duo with half lidded looks while smiling at Tails which caused Tails to blushed further.

"Aren't we here for Emerald or we just visiting!" Tails said while letting go of Cream and walked to Emeralds room while blushing redder then a tomato.

"Hehe, so easy!" Sonic said with a grin before following Tails with the others in tow while the scene went to Emerald's temp room.

* * *

**With Emerald**

"Hi Emerald." Tails said while getting Emeralds attention when he waked in.

"Tails!, guys!" Emerald said excited to see everyone safe.

"Hi Emerald, how are you feeling?" Vanilla asked in worry.

"Feeling better, though I really need to go to the bathroom now!" Emerald said while he fidgeted before Pluton walked to Emerald.

" **Here let me help you up."** Pluton said while he offered Emerald a hand with helping Emerald up to the bathroom.

**"** Thanks Pluton." Emerald said grateful while Pluton helped Emerald into the bathroom.

* * *

**?/?/ Knuckles, Rouge**

"Come on Knucky!, we're late as it is!" Rouge said while flying ahead of Knuckles before he shouted over the wind that passes by.

"Hay you try carrying a heavy book in a bag while trying to glide is the air without crashing into something!" Knuckles said while trying to keep aloft while a heavy brown bag was hanging across his shoulder. **(Not a purse)**

* * *

**Zeo residence/ Emerald's temp room/ Emerald, Chise, Pluton Sonic, Tails, Amy, Vanilla, Cream**

"Well I'm back guys, sorry I took so long." Emerald said while Pluton helped him back onto the bed after waiting outside the bathroom door.

"No problem, 9 days is a long time and you where only gone 10 minutes." Sonic said before Emerald sweatdropped.

"Really, wow." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head. " **Well on to more pressing issues's, where is Knuckles and Rouge?"** Pluton asked when he noticed that the duo was not in the room yet.

* * *

**?/?/ Knuckles, Rouge**

"Hay Knuckles you OK?" Rouge asked with a worried tone when she saw Knuckles struggle to stay aloft.

"Y-yeah I'm...NOOOOOOT OOOOOOOOK!" Knuckle said before shouting when he started to fall down in mid sentence while Rouge got a shocked look on her face.

"KNUCKLES!?" Rouge yelled in worry before she flew after the falling Echidna.

* * *

**Zeo residence/ Emerald's temp room/ Emerald, Chise, Pluton Sonic, Tails, Amy, Vanilla, Cream**

"You got a point, where is-!" Sonic started to say before his ears twitched before every mobian in the room's ears perked and twitched which confused everyone before a sound started to get louder before they recognized the sound as a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" ? Screamed out which confused the group greatly before being shocked when something hit the wall with a loud pow.

The group looked over to the far side of the room before they saw a mobian shaped dent in the wall and flinched before Sonic spoke up after a minute when he got over his shock while he rubbed his jaw.

"Ouch wonder who that was?" Sonic asked in concern cause he remembered accidentally running into walls and trees when he was younger.

The group heard some sounds on the other side of the wall before the sound started to circle around the house, the sound of a door opening was heard before the sound of two peoples footsteps approach before the door handle was turned before a voice spoke up.

"Take a good guess." ? said while everyone looked to the source of the voice before the door opened.

The group saw Rouge support Knuckles through the door and sat him on a chair near the nightstand while everyone looked to them with confusion before Emerald spoke up.

"You OK Knuckles?, what happened?" Emerald asked in a worried tone while Knuckles rubbed his head with his left hand before reaching into his satchel with his right.

"This is what happened." Knuckles growled before tossing the book on the nightstand.

"Whats this?" Sonic asked with a curious expression on his face when he saw the old book, it looked like an old leather bound book with odd images on the cover.

"The ancient grimoire, an old book predating the Echidna's and having a lot of info on our current situation with Emerald if I read this thing right." Knuckles explained while the others looked at the book with shock and worry.

"What?" Emerald asked generally concerned if being here in this world was bad.

"Well I looked and no worries Emerald, you do nothing bad to our world personally, it has a surprising amount of info on your gem though." Knuckles said when he looked to the gem with an analytical gaze.

"What is it?" Vanilla asked when she saw the strange words on the cover.

"Lets find out then shall we." Emerald said before he picked up the book and opened it to only freeze in shock.

"Geh!?" Emerald said in shock at the odd language before Knuckles spoke up before anyone could wonder whats wrong.

"It's in an ancient language, so it's hard to read even for me." Knuckles said while shrugging before everyone sweatdropped at Knuckles's nonchalance.

**"Let me help."** The gem said which shocked everyone by floating upward from the nightstand before floating over Emerald's head before anyone could stop it.

The gem then gave a purple glow that traveled to Emerald's head which stayed for a moment which made Emerald's eyes turn neon purple in color before it turned back to normal a moment later before Emerald wondered what happened while he blinked his eyes a few times.

**"There, now you can read it, your welcome, also I added a couple more gifts."** The gem said which unnerved Emerald while he looked at the gem with irritated eyes.

"Well what are the other two?" Emerald asked in a deadpanned tone before the gem floated to his ear and whispered into it which caused Emerald's eyes to go bugged eyed before he fell silent.

" **W** **hat did he say?"** Pluton asked while everyone else thought that before Emerald spoke up with a stutter **.**

**"** U-Uh I can't really say!" Emerald said while he blushed before he looked down. "Oh come on, what was it?" Chise asked with a grin when she saw Emerald get shy all of a sudden.

**"Oh just so Emerald won't get woman pregnant on command, he also wont give or receive STDS or HIVS, Etc, Etc, kinda included in the glow I used just now."** The gem said blankly which shocked them all while Vanilla covered Creams ears with some of them blushing, mainly the woman while the man where shocked.

"Why did you cover my ears mama." Cream asked after Vanilla uncovered Cream's ears.

"I'll tell you when your older honey." Vanilla said while she sweatdropped while Cream got confused more but went with it sense her mom asked her.

"OK, now that the embarrassing moment has passed, lets get back to the book." Emerald said before picking the book up again with a blush on his face while a few woman looked at Emerald with happy? glints in their eyes.

"Well... here goes." Emerald said before opening the book again while his eyes turned neon purple to translate the language.

* * *

**The Ancient Grimoire, The dark Gem Chapter**

_"For those who read this beware of the dark god sealed in another Dimension, He represents the Element of Darkness and all it represents."_ Emerald read while others listen.

_"For the person who finds the Gem he is sealed inside of don't rely on its power for long periods of time for it corrupts the wielders mind without training, the more you use it, the more your body adapts for the dark gods new body wither by body or mind."_ Emerald read before looking lower before continuing.

_"Just know, though darkness is called evil sometimes, the darkness is needed to keep balance in the many dimensions that exist, especially the one your currently in, that's why its called a necessary evil, this gem acts acts as a gateway of sorts for the dark god Nocturn who is sealed inside."_ Emerald said before everyone of them looked at the floating gem who looked at the book like he was thinking about something while Emerald looked back to the book and continues.

_"For the dark god Nocturn himself refer to the Elemental gods and goddess's for more info."_ Emerald read before he sat the book on his lap with a thoughtful face before he spoke to the gem.

* * *

"So your names Nocturn?" Emerald asked before Nocturn replied after he waited for a moment.

**"Hmph, of course I was sealed into this gem and thrust from this world by the elements themselves, Infernus is probably still pissed at me for that incident at that celestial gathering."** Nocturn said before a new voice spoke up which surprised the group.

**"Well o** **f** **course, you where courting Helios and you still cheated on her!"** ? said which caused everyone to look at Pluton after hearing the voice emit from him who looked confused beyond belief while he looked around the room for the voice.

"Who's there!?" Sonic said on guard before the voice spoke up again.

**"In here you dunces!"**? said which made everyone look closer at the unnerved Pluton to find out the voice came from his chest, to be more exact his Emerald core, when Steel was beaten by Emerald, Sonic and Tails grabbed the Emeralds Steel had plus the one he stole from Pluton which were added to Pluton after his holder was upgraded to hold more Emeralds for more power.

**"Open up automaton, I need to introduce myself."**? said before Pluton opened up the compartment before blue fire came out right after which surprised everyone.

The fire took the form of a dark skinned woman with Blue fire like hair with red mixed in, she wore a belly dancer like out fit with D to E cup breasts, she looked pissed off beyond belief which surprised everyone when she looked at Nocturn.

**"Well I hope I had a successor before you reappeared Nocturn, still stuck in the gem I see."** ? said while everyone looked at her in shock when she appeared.

"Who are you?" Emerald asked the woman who looked over at being called with an irritated look.

**"My names Infernus mortal, I represent the Element of fire."** Infernus said introducing herself while she looked Emerald over before she gave a sneer before she spoke up.

**"I wondered who would be stupid enough to use the gem with Nocturn in it, though I see it was a weak human."** Infernus said which ticked off Everyone there and some of them said something in Emeralds defense.

"If Emerald hadn't found him we would be dead!" Cream said while she held her cheek from the memory of him rescuing her from Steel's attack.

**"Well little girl, If this human here hadn't found Nocturn and came to this world that Steel replica wouldn't have even been created and you wouldn't be scarred."** Infernus stated with the others not liking her for insulting their friend while Cream gripped her cheek a little.

**"What Infernus?, still pissed that I rocked your world when I had a body?, and I remember you coming on to me."** Nocturn stated before he continued with a smirk appearing on the flat part of the gem.

**"Also weren't we both drunk out of our minds."** Nocturn said before Infernus slugged Nocturn into the wall with a flaming fist which made everyone freeze in shock.

Nocturn then floated upwards with a purple aura surrounding the prison he was in while two purple mist like eyes appeared on the flat side of the gem and when he looked at Infernus boy did he look mad.

**"Don't get pissed off at me!, Helios really let me have it and if I still had a body then I would still have the scars to prove it, besides didn't you guys let Helios die that day when she sealed me in this prison!"** Nocturn stated while he floated upwards while the others saw Infernus look down for a moment in shame before getting pissed off again.

**"Didn't you betray Helios by trying to take over the Master Core!"** Infernus stated when Nocturn gave Infernus a frightening looked that shocked the on lookers before he shouted in anger while everyone got a chilling feeling from the sealed being.

**"BULLSHIT!"** Nocturn shouted all of a sudden while emitting massive dark aura which shocked Infernus silent while she wondered how he could emit that much energy from his prison when Nocturn spoke up again.

**"YOU JUST CAUGHT ME AT THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME AND DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A REAL TRIAL TO PROVE MY INNOCENCE!"** Nocturn said before he finally calmed down when his aura receded.

**"Besides the only thing I saw in the Original shrine was a cloaked figure trying to do something to it and ran off before I could catch him, not only that Helios was the one who locked me away, unless Oceanic banished you away you won't under stand my pain."** Nocturn said sadly when Infernus placed her hands on her hips and looked back to a shocked Emerald before he flinched at Infernus's gaze.

**"What ever you say Nocturn, but I just came here to see who brought you back to this world, now I'm out of here!"** Infernus stated before turning back into blue flames before going back to the Red Emerald that sat on one of Plutons core holders before the scene went to a few minutes later.

* * *

**A few minutes later after getting over the shocking scene**

"Whoa!, the seriousness is so thick I could cut it with a knife!" Emerald said which broke the silence with everyone agreeing with him when they nodded their heads a couple times.

**"Sorry you had to see that, Infernus has a fiery temper though worse sense she is mostly made of fire itself."** Nocturn said while everyone sweatdropped before Sonic spoke up.

"Aren't you suppose to be evil or something?" Sonic said more then a bit confused sense Nocturn was not acting like a bad guy at the moment.

**"Hmph the Elemental's put that in, though some of its true."** Nocturn said while he looked to the ground for a moment.

"Well... wanna take another look at the book or wait?" Emerald asked.

"I wanna hear about Nocturn more!" Sonic asked with curious wonder before Emerald shrugged.

"Well here we go!" Emerald said while picking up the book and continues to read while everyone listened.

* * *

**The book/ elemental chapter/ Nocturn**

_"Nocturn the god of darkness, Ex-Husband of Helios the goddess of light and betrayer of the Elemental's for altering the Master Core from its true purpose and altering the natural order in all dimensions."_ Emerald read out which confused everyone at the mention of the Master Core before they looked to Knuckles who shrugged in confusion before Emerald looked back to continue.

_"The Master Emerald originally was suppose to be the Main anchor, the Core of all dimensions and the main power source for all gods."_ Emerald read aloud which surprised everyone listening, even knuckles sense the language in the book was nearly lost to his tribe, though one thing he didn't get was why was the Master Emerald unguarded until it was found by Knuckles's family, however he noticed that Emerald was about to read the book again before he decided to think about it later.

_"But Nocturn the elemental of darkness warped it for power and the Gods had to cast both the Master Emerald to an alternate dimension to try to restore itself and sent 7 guardians to protect it,_ _Nocturn himself was sealed, to be more exact, cast out to a Dimension where magic is nearly nonexistent to keep him banished, death was to good for him so Helios the goddess of light sealed him and formally renounced her union with Nocturn, she went into seclusion and she was never found again."_ Emerald read out loud while Nocturn thought back to the past.

_" **Helios."**_ Nocturn thought sadly while Emerald continues to read aloud.

_"Finally_ _for those who find the gem beware that Nocturn can empower the user at the cost of their sanity, beware the darkness but know the darkness is a necessary evil for some worlds."_ Emerald read out before the passage ended which confused him a bit sense he felt like their was more to the story then was written here, for example, why did Nocturn do what he did and if he was sealed, then why did he appear near him in his original world.

* * *

**When Emerald closed the book**

"Whoa!" Emerald said before he set the book on the nightstand while the gem floated over the grimoire with with a serious look on his face.

**"Indeed, some of it's bunk though, but I was sealed and last I heard was Helios leaving the Elemental's, but I know different."** Nocturn said sadly when a voice spoke up.

"Well that explains why Infernus was here just now, ZEHAHAHAH!" ? said before laughing which made the group looked over to see an old man walk in the room.

For those wondering who he looks like, look up the old man from slap up party anime and instead of a sleeveless shirt he has a loose long sleeved shirt with old jeans with rips here near the ends, he came equipped with a cane to support his hunched frame that came with age and wore a eye patch over one eye like it was injured or missing while everyone got on guard at the intruder.

"Who are you!?" Knuckles growled while getting up from the chair he was sitting to get his guard up before the old man laughed again, this time in at a lower volume.

"Zehahaha!, relax Echidna, I mean no harm." ? said while Nocturn gave the old man an amazed look before speaking.

**"Xan grand-blade!?, your still alive!?, wow you really let yourself go!"** Nocturn said in amazement before Xan gave Nocturn an irritated look.

"You try to keep you figure while age hits you, I'm not immortal like you." Xan stated while walking to the gem while everyone watched on silent before Nocturn spoke up.

**"True."** Nocturn stated before Emerald looked to the talking duo before speaking up.

"You two know each other?" Emerald asked while pointing to Xan and Nocturn which got their attention.

"Yeah long story short, I was in your place before Nocturn was exiled till now." Xan said before vanishing which surprised everyone. "Where did he go!?"Emerald asked looking around while everyone looked around confused.

"Hohoho!, Black huh didn't think you had it in ya!" Xan said out of nowhere while Vanilla felt a draft which made her look back to see Xan lifting Vanilla's skirt which made Vanilla blush greatly before she pushed her skirt down to only slap Xan in the face with a shriek.

"KYYAAA!" Vanilla shrieked when she slapped Xan which made him fall to the ground with a blush on his face.

"Hehehe!, been awhile sense I saw or felt a woman in person, refreshing!" Xan said with the guys sweat dropping and blushing while the woman being steamed at Xan while keeping there guard up. **(gotta have a roshi, good for comedy)**

**"Why are you here Xan, Not to be a pervert huh?"** Nocturn asked with a little irritation lacing his voice before Xan got up like he wasn't hit at all.

"Hehehe!, of course not, I'm the perfect gentleman." Xan said while bowing a bit while the women looked at the old man with pissed off faces, though Cream was a bit confused.

"The reason I'm here is simple." Xan said turning to Emerald which got his attention. "Boy... you wanna get stronger right?" Xan asked with a serious face which caught everyone off guard at the offer.

"Y-yeah!" Emerald said more then stumped by Xan when the old man walked up to him.

"Well today's your lucky day kid for I'll teach you how to properly fight and use the power of chaos, after all your linked to the dark gem and you can't touch the other chaos emeralds huh?" Xan asked and offered which shocked Emerald silent while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Meanwhile/ ?/?/ ?**

**"Well that was an unpleasant experience!"** Infernus growled out before going to the Master Core shrine to tell the other Elemental's that Nocturn has returned while the scene went back to Emerald's group.

* * *

**Station square/Zeo residence/ Emerald's temp room/** **Emerald, Chise, Pluton Sonic, Tails, Amy, Vanilla, Cream, Xan, Nocturn**

"Well?, what do you say boy?, interested?" Xan asked with a grin while Emerald looked to Xan with curiosity.

"You'll train me... seriously!?" Emerald asked in wonder while Xan's grin got wider before he raised his right hand which gave off a green glow which confused everyone.

"Yeah!, and to sweeten the deal... here!" Xan grabbed Emeralds arm before a green glow emitted from Xan's body right after before it transferred to Emerald which froze all in shock when the visible wounds that didn't heal closed on Emerald's body closed before their eyes while Emerald felt a pleasant cooling sensation fill his body while the pain faded with the green glow before it stopped.

"Whoa!" Emerald said in awe after the glow faded before everyone's eyes before he clinched his hands a few time while he sat up.

"Zehehe, what do you say?, interested!?." Xan asked with a wild grin before Emerald got up from the bed to stretch for a moment while Vanilla looked on with worry.

"Are you OK Emerald?" Vanilla asked with a worried tone sense Emerald was bedridden just now before Emerald looked to her.

"Yeah I'm OK!...*Moves arms around*...its like I never fought Steel!" Emerald said excited before he hopped on one leg to another right after while he did a little dance which made Cream giggle while the others held back their laughter sense it was something not seen everyday before Emerald sat back down on the bed.

"Well?" Xan asked which got Emerald's attention before anyone could speak up.

"Sure I'll take the offer." Emerald said while grinning before Xan clapped his hands while his cane vanished when it dropped which surprised everyone before he spoke up.

"Great!... I need time to setup so Ill need a week and a half at most to fine tune things, maybe four to five days if things go well, meet me on Angel Island near the Master Emerald, ill send a letter to let you know when I'm done!" Xan said before he vanished in a flash of light which left everyone in the room silent for a minute before Emerald spoke up.

"Well looks like I got a new teacher somehow!" Emerald said with everyone agreeing though the women in the room fumed at the perverted man, again Cream was still a little confused about Xan.

"Well I've gotta go, I've been making upgrades to Pluton before we came here and had to stop midway." Tails said while he walked out with Pluton in tow before saying goodbye before leaving.

"Later then, I gotta train as well, kinda couldn't do much last time." Sonic said while rubbing his head before he walked out before speeding up when he exited the room.

"Hold on I'll join you!" Amy said while following Sonic while Sonic looked uncomfortable before he ran out of the building while leaving an afterimage before Amy gave chase.

"Well hon, if you still interested in the job, try to come by Club Night next time, the hours are on the card here, I'll be there getting ready at opening and closing hours, also I told the bouncer and gave pics to let you guys in at anytime." Rouge said while she passed her business card before leaving with the others thanking her.

"Well like Sonic I'm gonna train more, later Emerald get well soon." Knuckles said before he started to head back to angel island while putting the grimorie back in his bag.

"I'm heading to the living room to finish watching my show, see you guys later." Chise said before walking out to relax after the day she had.

"Looks like we need to leave too, here is the new address where we are living at." Vanilla said beforepassing Emerald a note with her new address along with a envelope before taking Cream with her while the two rabbits waved goodbye.

Emerald then looked at the note and saw the address was on the other side of S.S. park so it was simple walk to, its was also near club night if he got the job.

"Hmm?" Emerald hummed to himself when he looked closer and saw an arrow pointing to the back of the note and turned it over to see more writing.

* * *

_"Ill need to repay you from saving my daughter's life, hope you like a Preview!" sincerely Vanilla._

* * *

There was the envelope left which Emerald opened it right after reading the note sense he was curious about what Vanilla's gift was to see that it was only a photo that face down.

Emerald pulled it out in wonder before he flipped it over to get a better look while Nocturn look at Emerald who froze in shock right after which confused the sealed Elemental a bit before Emerald's entire face turned tomato red.

Nocturn floated over to see what the picture was about to only freeze in midair when his prison body turn scarlet red before the camera focused on the picture. **(here's where it gets a whole lot more adult adult here people)**

* * *

**Adult part you have been warned**

Emerald and Nocturn saw Vanilla in a see through night gown, she had E-F cup breasts and saw more the lower they went.

she was laying on a bed with the camera giving a bottom to top angle from the front with her legs spread out and bent on the bed giving a good angle to see her vagina while her hand held it open slightly to reveal that it was a soaking wet.

She was also fondling her right breast while tweaking her nipple with a sexy look on her face. **(believe me I read worse in term of adult fan fiction, this is nothing compared to the more *detailed* writing, also I may have to fine tune this one for better spelling.)**

* * *

**Adult part over**

**"D-Damn It really has been awhile sense I've been here!, people are a lot more expressive to say the least!"** Nocturn stuttered while he blushed before he floated to the nightstand to rest while steam emitted from Emerald's head.

"I-I'm gonna take a shower real quick!" Emerald said before rocketing to the bathroom after putting the picture and letter up for later in the envelope while the shower sounded out a minute later while the scene shifted.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"Wow I really need a shower!, I thought I could see stink lines!" Emerald said before shuddering after he walked out of the bathroom and dressed in his shirt from the Steel incident while he put the rest of his clothes in the drawer on the nightstand before he hopped onto the bed to lay back down.

"Well good night Nocturn." Emerald said before he laid back on the bed to rest while Nocturn spoke up.

" **Oh I'll have a very good night thanks to that picture."** Nocturn said with a blush on his gem like face before Emerald blushed as well before he turned to the wall to ignore Nocturn's giggles to sleep while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Station Square/ New Rabbit residence/ Vanilla, Cream, Cheese**

"Good night Cream, Cheese, sweet dreams." Vanilla said closing the door and after hearing Cream say good night she walked to her room to take a shower to clean up .

* * *

**Lime**

Vanilla entered the bathroom before locking the door before she stripped off her clothes, afterwords she started the shower before she entered, however when she took a step into the shower a shock went through her body before she looked downward to see that her legs were soaked even without hitting the water before she smirked.

When she got in the shower she started to gently rub her pussy in small circles with her right hand which made pleasurable shocks go through her body while she rubbed her left breast vigorously, she tried to moan quietly to not bother Cream, and Cheese.

She then started to think of Emerald and the way he fought to rescue them when she thrust two fingers into her which made her legs wobble.

Even though he was not in complete control she liked the wild side of him a bit before she thrust her fingers in and out repeatedly which made erotic sounds start to echo throughout the bathroom.

Vanilla held back a moan when she thought about the last lover she had, Cream's dad, and sense the separation she hadn't had another man in 12 years sense she had a daughter to raise and was really in need for a man's touch, not only that but she was in heat so it made things worse this time of the year.

Amy pretty much made sure that Sonic was hers even though Sonic denied it, most thought it would be bad for their health to try and say otherwise.

Vanilla wasn't sure of Knuckles sense she thought that Rouge had a thing for him, that or she was just trying to get the master emerald.

Tails was to young to even consider, more so when she thought the fox liked her daughter.

Now working her fingers faster and faster, she felt something in her lower stomach tighten before she picked up speed, she then used one hand to keep up her vigorous fingering while her other hand pinched her clit.

"Ah..ah...!" Vanilla repeatedly gasped out while she hunched over for a minute while her juices squirt out before she fell to her knees while she felt great relief before she took a moment to her breath.

Vanilla then pulled her hands upward to see that her hands were covered with her juices before she gave a smirk when she thought of a plan to get Emerald to help her with her problem while she licked her hands clean so that she could clean herself off, she then reached for a soap bottle before grinning when she aligned it with her soaked tunnel before the scene shifted to later.

* * *

**End of lime (I'm horrible aren't I)**

After resuming her shower after she was finished and drying herself after, she walked to her bed and she got in her nightgown before she went under the covers to sleep and dreamed up a few more plans to get Emerald while she giggles a bit before falling asleep as the scene shifts.

* * *

**Station square/ Zeo residence/ Emerald's temp room/ Emerald, Nocturn**

With Emerald right when Vanilla giggles, he felt a chill up his spine while he slept which woke him up before he looked around the room with a confused look on his face before he snuggles into the blanket.

_"huh?, maybe the AC's turned on a bit to high, that must explain the chill."_ Emerald thought before snuggled up more in the blanket and went back to sleep while the scene shifts again.

* * *

**?/?/ Eggman**

"Hmm, it seems I need to take time with rebuilding the Robotic doubles to make sure their fully ready." Eggman said with a serious look on his face when he came up with some plans to take down Sonic and his friends while he went over the data again before the scene shifts to an unknown location.

**?/?/?**

**"Well it seems Nocturn's back but how is the question."**? said to show a person who was manipulating water into an orb while another person spoke up to show Infernus with an irritated look on her face.

**"I talked to a group of people who knew the guy who brought him here, not exactly a pleasant visit."** Infernus said sense she was still ticked about the situation and she was told not to kill anyone yet.

**"*YAWN* Well let's just see what he does then, yes?"**? said to show a tired looking woman before she laid her head on a table while another voice spoke up while the sound of breaking stone echoed throughout the room.

**"Are you insane!?, Do you remember what he did to us last time!?"** a 3rd ? said to show an angered man with his fingers clawing through the stone table like it was nothing before the tired woman spoke up.

**"Its been 6000 years or so and people change, besides I have a plan to get the truth out of Nocturn."** The tired woman said with a smirk while the other 6 people in the room looked to her with interest.

**"What plan?"** Infernus said before a smirk formed on the others in the room while the tired woman looked more lively.

**"A test if you will, to see if Nocturn's really changed for better or worse."** The tired woman said with a smile on her face before the screen fades to black.

* * *

**"Well that was the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, hope you enjoyed it." TME said with a grin while he looked to the screen.**

**"What do you guys think?" TME asked Sonic and Tails who were silent for a moment before they spoke up.**

**"It was informative to say the least, good thing I'm 16." Tails said blushing before he blinked a few times.**

**"Y-Yeah, good thing I'm 19." Sonic said with a blush on his face before he got up to stretch.**

**"Well folks this chapter reveals a lot of things like Nocturn and The gem, The old man named Xan and the oncoming training." TME said before he continues the outro.**

**"What do the other 2 visions mean?, stay tuned for more, also in advance warning there is a lemon next chapter, this is TME signing out now, Peace!" TME said while giving the peace sign before Tails got up to follow Sonic out of the room.**

**"By TME, Tails and I are going home now, send us an invite again!" Sonic said with Tails in tow while they waved goodbye before the scene faded to black while TME walked in the opposite direction.**


	8. Vanilla's surprise and the training week

**"Well here's the next chapter of The Dimensional saga, and here is the week long break till Emerald's training, though it's more like a few days of rest for Emerald, reason will be told next chapter." TME said before the screen showed TME siting on his usual seat, though it was reclined.**

**"Don't think the others won't train cause they will so they can take on stronger opponents in later chapters." TME said before he cracked his neck.**

**"Also Vanilla will try to get Emerald for herself for a bit but there will be hilarious moments before the lemon in this chapter, at least I hope so, not only that but I am rewriting this lemon from the ground up once or twice,** **so anyone who has issues by this type of stuff or new to human x humanoid or humanoid x humanoid or even a harem moment, please leave or skip the lemon if it offends you in any way, if not offended please continue, here are my guests tonight, Shadow the hedgehog the ultimate life form, and Rouge the bat the jewel thief." TME said before introducing the guests before they walked in the room.**

**"Hi Everyone!, hope the story went well so far, though I wish I had more parts in the story." Rouge said waving to the screen before she sat on her usual chair with a pout.**

**"Hmph!, seriously why am I coming here again?" Shadow asked before he sat on the middle chair with a cold look on his face while TME sweatdropped.**

**"Oh come on!, here I made a preview for you two, here." TME said before he handed the current chapter to Shadow and Rouge which gave** **Shadow a massive nosebleed after he read it before he fell back in his chair while pinching his nose to hold back the flow while Rouge blushed and just kept reading.**

**"Well... it looks like their busy, also a word of warning, I remade the lemon between Emerald and Vanilla from the ground up, it now takes about half of this space." TME said seriously before sweat dropping at the two Mobians reactions before he looked to the screen while holding up three fingers.**

**Let's start the story in 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Station square/ Zeo residence/ Emerald's temp room/ Emerald's mind/ Emerald**

_When Emerald fell back asleep after feeling that chill up his spine, he opened his eyes again to see that he was at the dream alter, though he was no longer surprised about that part, he was on guard for the shadow figure before he walked up to the master emerald before he put his hand on it before speaking up._

_"Is there any other warnings I need to know?" Emerald asked sense he started to piece together what was happening with these visions before The master Emerald showed the previous two visions plus one more with a green glow that shined throughout the field._

_The previous ones where meeting a wolf tailed girl while she jumped across the forest and meeting the black haired swordsman and then a odd image that made Emerald freeze in shock._

_The vision showed a fearsome sword, the sword looked like a giant meat cleaver like greatsword but the tip was rounded on the sharp side while a hole was near the handle in the middle of the blade._

_Emerald might be imagining things in a imagination but it looked alive? somehow when he heard a heartbeat come from the blade._

_Then Emerald heard a chuckle which made him turn around and right in front of him was...well him... but he looked completely black in color as the night sky, even his clothes, pure white eyes, no pupils, and white teeth with Wispy mist like hair in the shape of a flame even though no heat was emitted._

_"Who are you!?" Emerald asked in shock after he jumped back a bit while getting into a guard of sorts. **(** **Still an amateur in combat.)**_

_**"Hehehe!, you might remember that dark form from fighting That pathetic double right, remember when you snapped then turned to the darkness, well you can thank me for that."** The Shadow Emerald said while bowing a bit before Emerald's eyes widened in shock._

_"Your the one who did that!" Emerald whispered while stepping back again, this time feeling fear before the Dark double grinned with malice filling the field a moment later which froze Emerald in total fear._

_**"Yeah wasn't it great letting go of control and destroying that Steel reject in cold blood!, also absorbing the darkness around was extremely tasty!, really made my blood race when it was filled with so much malice!"** The shadow Emerald said with glowing white eyes before he slowly walked towards Emerald with a grin while Emerald was frozen on the spot before the double reached for Emerald, but before the Dark double could get near Emerald the Master Emerald pulsed with a green glow which caused the dark double to flinch._

_**"Tsk!, seem I won't be coming here for awhile, oh well I made my point."** The Shadow Emerald said while the Master Emerald glowed brighter and brighter in response to the doubles voice._

_Before Emerald could ask what he meant, the dark double started to break down slowly into little particles when the green light shined on his body._

_**"*Sigh*, I'll be back later, try not to die until then!"** The Shadow Emerald said before vanishing with a grin with Emerald waking up right as the double vanished._

* * *

**Station square/ Zeo residence/ Emerald's temp room/ Emerald, Nocturn**

Emerald gasped while he sat up from the bed before he looked around the room where Chise was letting him use to see that he woke up an irritated Nocturn with his vocal awakening.

 **"Ugh... is this gonna be a recurring thing with you?"** Nocturn said with irritation in his voice which made Emerald sweatdropped.

"Sorry Nocturn...I think I know who made the darkness go out of control though." Emerald said which got Nocturn's attention.

 **"Hmm, who?"** Nocturn asked before floating over to hear Emerald better.

"Well... me apparently." Emerald said while he rubbed his head to only hear nothing for a minute, he then heard laughing form Nocturn and looked over blankly before the gem started to laugh like a mad man.

 **"HAHHAAHAHAEHEHEHEHEHEZHEHEHEEHHE!"** Nocturn laughed while he turned around before he tried to stifle himself while Emerald continued to give him a blank look before he shocked Nocturn silent when he gripped the sealed Elemental before Emerald threw Nocturn into the bathroom, more importantly into the dirty clothes basket.

 **"GAAAAAAAAH!, NOT THE UNDERWEAR!"** Nocturn yelled when he fell in some of Emerald's old underwear after landing in the basket.

"WHY WOULD I JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Emerald shouted while he glared at Nocturn who floated out of the underwear before he glared back at Emerald who returned the glare with intense rage before Chise walked in the room to see the glaring match and sweatdropped.

" _W_ _hat did I miss this early in the morning_?" Chise thought to herself while she rubbed her head before the scene shifted to Vanilla's new place.

* * *

**Station Square/ New Rabbit residence/ Vanilla, Cream, Cheese**

Vanilla sat up in bed before she stretched before she remembered her plans and backups just in case before she got up with a smirk to take to shower and get ready for today before the scene shifted to later in the day.

* * *

**Station Square/ New Rabbit residence/ Vanilla, Cream, Cheese/** **Later**

Vanilla got out of the shower before got ready to wake up Cream and Cheese for the day ahead and if things went her way then Emerald would be hers for tonight which made her heat started up again with a jolt that shot through her body before she got dressed with a grin.

"S _oon, I just need a bit more and I can scratch this itch!"_ Vanilla thought while she grinned which caused Emerald to shiver again with Nocturn and Chise giving him a confused glance while the scene went back to Vanilla after she composed herself and went to get the sleeping duo for breakfast before the scene shifted again, this time to Sonic somewhere in station square.

* * *

**Station square/ ?/?/ Sonic**

"Well I wonder what to do today, eggbutts not doing anything today so I might as well train like I said yesterday." Sonic thought out loud before he remembered that Tails asked him to come to his house today.

When he got ready to run there, he heard someone calling him which made him halt for a moment to look for the caller.

"WAIT PLEASE!" Amy said while appearing behind Sonic before she gasped for breath when she got near sense trying to keep up with Sonic can be exhausting sometimes.

"Amy!?, why are you here!?" Sonic asked while taking a step back while Sonic waited for Amy to catch her breath before Amy asked something that surprised him.

"Can you help me train Sonic?" Amy asked which surprised Sonic which made him blink a few times.

"Huh!?" Sonic said in shock from the unexpected question before Amy spoke up.

"Look I know I've been a dead weight when it came to eggman most of the time but that steel robot was insane even for Eggmans standards, I wanna be useful for one and be able to stand at your side, is that so wrong!?" Amy said while tearing up which made Sonic feel bad greatly.

Sonic having no words to really say just sighed before he spoke up to try and calm Amy down.

"OK!, OK!, just don't cry OK?, you can join me!" Sonic said while he waved his hands around while Amy got a smile on her face before Sonic got a nervous feeling when Amy looked to him.

"YAY!"Amy shouted in glee before she hugged Sonic before he could dodge. "Ugh!, but on two conditions!" Sonic said while prying Amy off him before she looked to Sonic confused.

"What?" Amy said in worry while she started to think the worse before Sonic spoke up.

"For one please stop hugging the air out of me, I nearly passed out a few time believe it or not." Sonic said while rubbing his neck before Amy blushed sense she remembered that she did squeeze a little tight on a few of her hugs.

"The second one?" Amy asked while she rubbed one of her arms.

"Try not to lose your temper with me OK?, you have a habit of trying to hit me with your hammer when you don't get your way sometimes, and don't deny it because I can get witnesses, Ill admit I may deserve it sometimes but the rest you overreact." Sonic said while he rubbed his head before Amy blushed again before Sonic spoke up.

"I don't mind the hammer thing if its for training, but try to have more self control OK?" Sonic asked while Amy nodded.

"Alright then, follow me to Tails, he said there was something he wanted to show me." Sonic said before he ran off with Amy in tow before the scene went to Angel Island.

* * *

**Angel Island/ Knuckles's house/ front porch/ Knuckles**

"Well... time to train in the cave of trials." Knuckles mumbled to himself, like he was trying to convince himself, while he got ready to leave his house when the sound of familiar beating wings neared to show that Rouge landed next to Knuckles with a confused look on her face.

"Cave of trials?" Rouge asked with concern from not liking the sound of this sense this was unknown territory to her.

"A hidden area of Angel Island that tests the challenger to there very limit and beyond, how do you think I got this strong before I met Sonic and the others?" Knuckles said while he put the finishing touches on his gear.

Knuckles is now wearing a pair of Metal gauntlets with retractable shields on his arms while he wore lightweight stainless steel shin guards and a small pack of provisions with a first aid kit that hanged that on his side.

"Whoa!" Rouge said pleasantly surprised when she noticed that the gear suit Knuckles well.

"What?" Knuckles asked before blushing after seeing Rouge stare at him for a minute.

"Why did you never wear this stuff sooner?" Rouge asked when she saw that Knuckle looked back to the gear to explain.

"I wasn't ready and the gear had final touches added to it by Tails so I got them today after Tails gave them the OK to use." Knuckles explained before Rouge nodded.

"Now If you'll excuse me, I'll be gone for a week or so and I'm taking the Master Emerald with me to make sure no one takes it." Knuckles said while giving Rouge a glare for a moment before he walked out of the house and to the alter before he chanted the Chaotic words.

 **" _Chaos is power... power enriched by the heart... The heart is the server to unify the chaos."_** Knuckles chanted with power emitting from his body while finishing the chant by shouting a moment later.

 **"CHAOS CONTROL!"** Knuckles shouted before the Master Emerald shrank down to the size of a pebble when Knuckles finished in an instant before Knuckles put it in his bag before he walked down the stairs before he started off for the cave.

"Wait I'm coming with you!" Rouge said when she felt worried for Knuckles sense he just recovered from his wounds.

"I'll be fine, besides don't you have Club Night to look over?" Knuckles said while looking at Rouge before continuing on past his home.

"I'm sure Knucky, besides what so bad about a cave?" Rouge said calmly before Knuckles turned around and gave a look that shocked Rouge silent.

"If your not serious about this then leave!, this might be more dangerous than Steel ever could be from what I heard, I'm training to get stronger so I can defend the Master Emerald so no one like Eggman or Steel can get it, just think for a moment, if Steel got his robotic hand on it he would have Infinite power and he's insane that's not a good combo!" Knuckles finished while leaving a stunned Rouge to think before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Station square/ Zeo residence/ Emerald, Nocturn**

"Thanks Chise, It was nice to meet you, and thanks for letting Nocturn and I stay here while I recover, I'm heading over to Vanillas to see If i can bunk with her and Cream again." Emerald said before he was about to walk out of the house before stopping when Chise spoke up.

"Wait." Chise said while walking up behind him.

"What?" Emerald asked while he turned his head around before he was kissed on the cheek which surprised him.

"Your welcome over here anytime and thanks for saving me." Chise said while blushing before Emerald felt his cheeks get warm.

"U-Umm no problem, w-w-well I'm heading out now, later Chise." Emerald said before he stumbled out of the house with a blush growing on his face.

"Bye Emerald see you later." Chise said before she walked back to the couch and continued to watch her show while working out with her hammer while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Station Square/ New Rabbit residence/ Vanilla, Cream, Cheese**

"Cream, I need you to go to Tails's home with this note, please let him know I sent you OK?" Vanilla said before she handed Cream a note with an envelope.

"OK mama, I'll see you in a couple days." Cream said before she walked out to go to Tails's home with Cheese in tow.

"Now on to plan A." Vanilla said with a grin after Cream shut the door before the scene went back to Rouge.

* * *

**Angel Island/?/?/ Knuckles, Rouge**

Rouge flew after Knuckles to find him before he was about to walk on a weird warp pad like object.

"Knuckles!" Rouge said while landing nearby before she gasped for a moment to catch her breath.

"What Rouge?, I'm about to head to the cave." Knuckles said before putting his right foot on the pad without turning towards her. "I want to join you!" Rouge said with knuckles looking over his shoulder after he heard that before keeping quiet for a moment before he spoke up.

"If you really serious then I won't stop you, but remember I warned you that this will be dangerous in many ways, so don't blame me if the worst happens to either of us." Knuckles said before he walked on the pad with Rouge in tow before she spoke up while she got on the pad.

"Well if its that bad then you'll need some backup..besides..." Rouge said before Knuckles looked at her with confusion when Rouge stopped talking.

"Besides?" Knuckles asked while Rouge grinned.

"Besides...There must be some fabulous treasure waiting for me in there!" Rouge said with a greedy smirked before Knuckles fell flat on his face before the pad glowed brightly before they vanished.

When the duo vanished in a light similar to Chaos Control, Xan walked up to the pad with a wide grin while rubbing his beard.

"Well then...might as well get started too on my end then." Xan said before walking to the pad before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Station Square/ Tails's residence/ Tails**

Tails was sitting on his couch while watching TV to relax after tinkering with a few projects before he heard the doorbell ring, he got up before stretching before he walked to the door and opened it to get surprised slightly, he expected Sonic, but Amy was with him which threw him for a loop.

"Hay Sonic, Amy, this is a surprise seeing you two together, why are you here?" Tails asked when saw the duo who looked to one another before Sonic took a minute to explain the reason for their visit.

"Ah I see, training huh?" Tails said with Sonic and Amy nodding in agreement.

"Well I actually made a device here to help with that as an experiment, that's why I asked for Sonic to come here." Tails said before he walked away with the hedgehog duo in tow.

"What?" Sonic asked with intrigue sense Tails never made a training item in the past before.

"Well it like a time compressor so to speak, simply put, it makes one day into seven days in there so 7 days x 7 days equals 49 days of training, I can raise it further if I can get it past the prototype stage, but that is a problem in itself that will be taken care of later." Tails said which both shocked the hedgehog duo not only at the device but with Tails's intelligence.

"Hows that possible!?" Sonic asked in shock before Tails grinned.

"Well Chaos Control gave me the Idea, it would be to complicated to explain and it would take me a couple days to go over it all so I will just say that I used a very downgraded version of chaos control that uses a Chaos Emerald to power it, also before you ask, all the provisions and homey requirements such as rooms and what not are already added, so there's no worry of not having a place to stay in there." Tails said which impressed the two further.

"Whoa anything else?" Sonic asked already impressed at the machine.

"Yeah, there also a simulator in there so you can train against different opponents like say Metal or Steel and you'll fight them, you can even fight yourself and the program adapts to your fighting style for a harder challenge so you need to keep on your toes, don't worry though there's a safety override protocol so you wont die." Tails said before he lead them to the basement before the trio saw a massive room like object that took up most of Tail's workshop space, it looked like a giant cube with a massive metal door on it with a speaker and monitor on it right next to the door.

"Well here we are... the time compressor... it uses an advance A.I. so no input necessary, just ask it to let you in and you will be let in with a tutorial on more in there after the doors close." Tails said before walking up the stairs to the living room after hearing the doorbell ring.

* * *

**Station square/ Tails's house/ Workshop/ Sonic, Amy**

"Well last chance to back out Amy." Sonic said while walking up to the computer monitor and got ready to speak into the speaker before Amy spoke up.

"No way, I'm in it to win it with this training." Amy said before she ran up behind Sonic while he sweatdropped before pressing the on switch before the monitor booted up.

"Hello?" Sonic said speaking into the microphone on the keyboard before the monitor turned on before they saw Pluton on the screen which surprised them.

"Pluton!?" Amy said in surprise when the image version smiled a bit.

 **"Not quite, I'm Pluton's backup data being used as an A.I. so I can help Tails with training**. "PAI said while Sonic scratched his head, mainly from the technical stuf that went over his head, but he did get one thing from listening to Tails a lot over the years.

"Wait, I may not know much about computers but won't Pluton...the other Pluton...you know what I mean!, won't he need you?" Sonic said in a slightly worried tone before PAI smiled again.

 **"No worries, there is a backup every 12 hours while Pluton's Inactive, and a backup every 10 minutes while active so there's no worry about data loss."** PAI said before Sonic spoke up.

"Well can you let us in?, we need to train." Sonic asked the Replica Pluton before PAI nodded.

" **Of course!, just select a day to be let out and the door will open, also in case of emergencies I can force the door open or you can press the override switch to open the door."** The PAI said when Sonic took the thinker pose when he sat on a box which made Amy giggle a bit.

"So wanna go for 1 day or the full 7?" sonic asked after a minute of thinking.

"7 for full training!" Amy simply said with fire in her eyes.

"7 please." Sonic said while sweatdropping while he spoke into the microphone before PAI smiled.

" **Very well, when you go in there, you will be given an assessment test to see where you rank in, from Rank F to Rank X, so you will fight various characters 1 on 1 so don't think I'm not fair, after every fight there will be a 2 hour break and the difficulty will start out at the lowest rank to be fair for all beginners."** P.A.I. said before the door opened with steam bellowing out of the door which made Sonic and Amy cover their faces with one arm before Sonic spoke up after the steam cleared.

"Well lets get started then!" Sonic said while walking to the opened door with Amy following before the door sealed behind them with steam coming out of the door one more time before it locked itself while the scene shifted to Pluton.

* * *

**Abandoned** **Eggman base/ ?/?/ Pluton**

Pluton in the meantime was exploring one of eggman's old bases for any possible upgrades sense he was still in the prototype stage, he had to fight some leftover and out of date eggbots that reactivated when he entered without the proper security codes, long story short, Pluton bashed and smashed through the bots before he was even able to search the base safely, it took him 20 minutes to clear out most of the rooms.

Pluton then scanned his body for a minute to see if he could make improvements but he was coming up short sense Tails had better equipment then in this place.

 **"I need to use my power more efficiently... but how?"** Pluton said to himself before he opened an oddly clean door to get surprised that he walked into one of Eggman's earlier made workshops and wondered what he could find here before he looked around to see that there was a lot of dust that built up over time from lack of maintenance.

However when he stepped inside the room, a lone eggbot attacked him, it looked a little too new for the base it was in, however Pluton punched the robot which sent it flying before it crashed next to a robotic creation line.

Pluton then found something on the ground next to the eggbot he just totaled before he got a surprisingly intact stabilizer that fell from the Eggbot's damaged body that could be used to make his use of Chaos energy more efficient which was oddly handy sense he was looking for something like this in the first place.

Pluton then picked it up to examine it to find out in shock that it was too new for being in this place and took another look around the room before he found a computer that booted up after he found out it had a little energy left, he found out that some files were missing on it before it shut off and got a feeling that he wasn't the only one to stop here.

He then had an idea before he walked to another computer monitor nearby and found out that it was recently used, he then noticed that it had a backup generator nearby that could power it for a few hours that was still intact.

Unfortunately the generator was out of power at the moment from lack of use so Pluton examined it to see that it could use a Chaos Emerald to power it.

He took one of the ones powering his body out before he attached it to the slot which made the generator rumbled a few times before it started up which allowed the monitor to boot up as a result.

Sense it was an old computer model it took a few minutes to boot up while Pluton moved to the monitor to see that even though it was an old computer it was updated to the latest operating system of Eggman's design which made Pluton feel even more nervous at what could have happened here.

Pluton then opened a panel on his arm to use his recently added USB attachment to hack the computer mainframe in the base to see the who used it recently while the scene shifted to Tails's house to give Pluton time to hack the computer.

* * *

**Station square/ Tails's house/ Living room/ Tails**

Tails walked to the door before opening it while speaking up.

"Hello?" Tails said when he opened the door to get a little surprised to see Cream at the door.

"Cream?, not to be rude but why are your here?" Tails asked in a confused tone sense he did not get a warning in advance while Cream smiled before she spoke up.

"Mama told me to come here, she also told me to hand you this." Cream said while passing the note to a confused Tails before he took a moment to read the note which caused Tails to blush before he spoke up.

"You can come in, just don't go to the basement OK, Sonic and Amy are down there training in a special room that was made for training purposes and you could get hurt if anything wrong happens." Tails said while Cream nodded.

"OK Tails, can Cheese and I watch a movie for now?" Cream asked while Tails nodded with a grin on his face.

"Sure just let me know if its one of the movies you need to buy OK?, I'll join you later." Tails said while Cream and Cheese looked to Tails with a smile.

"OK, come on Cheese!" Cream said while Cheese followed after with a smile on his face.

Tails looked back at the note while Cream and Cheese got into the living room and reread it just in case he misread it.

* * *

 _"Dear Tails, Please keep Cream and Cheese there for a day or two, unfortunately I'm in heat right now and don't want Cream here for various reasons, most of them are to old for her to learn yet, look in the envelope for emergency contacts and some money for keeping an eye on Cream and a little extra for food as well."_ Tails read before going to the next sentence.

 _"P.S. don't tell cream OK, she's not old enough yet, I'll tell her in a couple years when shes older."_ Tails read before he took a moment to think.

* * *

"W _ell I wonder who got Vanilla attention!_ " Tails thought before he closed the door to his house while the scene changed.

* * *

**Station Square/ Park/ middle section/ Emerald, Nocturn**

Emerald and Nocturn were walking to Vanilla's new address, however it looked like the duo were having a bit of an argument.

"Why did you have to get caught in a bug trap and get pulled away?" Emerald said to Nocturn before the sealed elemental shook his gem like body.

 **"Ugh!, damned contraptions!, I only went to see the odd thing, but it turned out I floated in it."** Nocturn said in embarrassment before Emerald facepalmed at Nocturn's reason.

"Well try to be more careful OK?, you where nearly turned into a scrapbook press for a 3 year old!, man that was rough in so many ways, and its already sundown!" Emerald said while sweatdropping sense he did not want to remember that issue before he saw the sun go down.

 **"Noted, and yeah who knew a 3 year old had that kind of grip!"** Nocturn shivered while he tried not to remember that incident, though it did raise a question for Emerald.

"Why didn't you zap the kid like you did knuckles?" Emerald asked before Nocturn gave Emerald a are you kidding me look which made Emerald flinch a bit before Nocturn spoke up.

 **"OK, first off the kid had little chaos energy in his body, compared to your echidna friend, it barely made a blip on my radar, and second, you saw what happened to your friend and he had a strong body, what do you think would have happened if I...zapped the kid like you said, at the very least I can hold the blast in for a short time before I...Zap...people, as for you, your attuned to my aura for some reason so it wouldn't hurt you, at least I think it won't."** Nocturn said which made Emerald freeze in his tracks before shuddering when a really bad image came to mind before he ran to catch up with the sealed Elemental before realizing that they made it to Vanilla's address.

"Here we are, the address matches the note." Emerald said while double checking the note to see if it was the right address address before Nocturn took the time to examine the place and smirked when he noticed Vanilla's aura inside the new two story house.

 **"Well I'm heading to Tail's place to keep an eye on Cream, I'll signal you if anything happens."** Nocturn said with a knowing look before he flied away from a surprised Emerald before he went to Tail's house while Emerald looked on before Nocturn faded from view.

"Huh?, wonder whats wrong with him." Emerald said before shrugging before he walked to the door and ringed the bell.

* * *

**Station Square/ Rabbit residence/ Living room/ Vanilla**

***ring*ring***

"Coming." Vanilla said when she heard the doorbell ringing a few times before she opened the door with a smile which got wider when she noticed that it was Emerald who was at the door.

"Oh hello Emerald, come in." Vanilla said before she moved out of Emerald's way which allowed Emerald to walk in before he saw that the house looked similar to her old one.

The living room looked like Vanilla's old one in that it held a couch, a couple sofas, and a recliner that she could use for guests.

When Emerald looked around the room, he noticed that there was a set of stairs leading upwards, though they were pointing away from the stairs near the kitchen, the previous ones were pointing to the door in Vanilla's old house.

Leading straight from the door was the kitchen and to the right of the front door was a room on the first floor with a door on the left as you walked to it, most likely a spare bathroom, it had a yellowish to tan paint job around the rooms as a finish.

"Nice place Vanilla, looks similar to the old house!" Emerald said with an impressed tone before he looked to a smiling Vanilla.

"Thank you, also before you ask, Cream is with Tails for a couple days so we have the house all to ourselves." Vanilla said with a smile on her face while Emerald got another chill up his spine before he turned to look at the room again with a confused look on his face.

"Is the AC on or something?" Emerald asked before Vanilla got a little confused before she spoke up.

"The AC isn't on right now, the ceiling fan is doing a good job right now." Vanilla said before she walked to Emerald before passing him.

"Well are you hungry?, I made some food and tried a new recipe, I hope you like it." Vanilla said while she walked to the kitchen with a grin on her face before Emerald followed her.

"Thanks Vanilla!, I forgot to eat breakfast so I'm really hungry." Emerald said with a grin on his face before his stomach growled which made him blush greatly before he heard Vanilla speaking up.

"Well I hope its tasty." Vanilla said while bringing out a couple steaks that were on plates and sat them on the table.

"Whoa!, I wonder what spices where added." Emerald said with his stomach growling again which made his face turn red for a moment.

 _"I may not like spices, but I'm starving so I can ignore that."_ Emerald thought before he walked into the kitchen while Vanilla sat in her chair.

"Well dig in before it get cold." Vanilla said before starting to cut hers with her knife while Emerald joined her before the scene shifted to a later time.

* * *

**10 minutes later of talking and eating**

"Wow!, wow!, wow!, all I can say is you could give a pro chef a run for their money." Emerald said with content while he rubbed his stomach before Vanilla smiled at the complement.

"Thank you, oh and before I forget, can you come to my room?, I want to give you something." Vanilla said before turning to walk to her room with a grin on her face when she realized that this was easier then she thought.

"Sure." Emerald said before getting up from the chair to follow Vanilla while she put her plan into action with a grin.

Vanilla led Emerald past the door in the hallway and to the room that was right of the front door.

"Give me a minute please." Vanilla said while she looked to Emerald before he shrugged.

"Alright." Emerald said with a slightly clueless tone while Vanilla smirked before she entered the room and closed the door which confused Emerald before he waited for a 4 minutes before he heard Vanillas voice.

**Lemon alert, Lemon alert, skip if not** **interested**

* * *

"Please enter." Vanilla said which made Emerald open the door before he walked in the room to get a little confused when he didn't see Vanilla in the room before he looked around.

When Emerald looked around the room, the door closed behind him which made Emerald turn around in shock to only be further shocked at what he saw.

"V-Vanilla!" Emerald stuttered when he saw Vanilla walk forward in a new outfit which made Emerald walk backwards to only bump into the bed which made him fall back onto the bed in shock while Vanilla took the chance to get on the bad and crawl over a greatly confused and shocked Emerald before he took another look at what Vanilla was wearing as his shock grew.

Instead of Vanilla's old outfit from before she entered the room, he saw that she was wearing, or barely wearing, some extremely revealing black colored lingerie that showed that it only covered her stomach and helped accented her breasts which made them more firm looking.

He saw that her breasts were E-F in cup size and wondered how the hell she hid them in her dress, the lower half of the lingerie was missing to show that Vanilla's vagina was soaking wet, so much so that it dripped on Emerald's pants a little while Vanilla had a grin of her face at Emerald's stumped look on his face before she surprised him by kissing him.

If Emerald's body didn't freeze in shock before, it did now while Vanilla slipped her tongue into Emerald's mouth before he could move and twirled it around Emerald's tongue before he could do anything for a minute.

" _Cute... must be a virgin."_ Vanilla thought with a mental grin before she pulled away so the duo could catch their breath.

Emerald slowly came out of his shock to notice that he was pinned to the bed, however Vanilla sat up on her knees while on Emerald's lap with a smile on her face before Emerald blinked a few time before he did something that made Vanilla sweatdrop.

Emerald punched himself on the right side of his face before pinching the sore area tightly to see if he was having one hell of a dream while Vanilla giggled at what he did before speaking up while she tried to hold in her laughter.

"W-W-What are you..*hehe*..doing!" Vanilla said while covering her mouth before she took a minute to calm down while Emerald gave her an irritated look though he blushed greatly at Vanilla's lack of clothing.

"I was just making sure I was actually awake and not in some dream." Emerald said while Vanilla smiled before she used her right hand to grip Emerald's left hand which made Emerald look at Vanilla before she spoke up.

"A dream huh, tell me..." Vanilla said before trailing off while she did something that shocked Emerald again at her next action.

"...Does this feel like a dream." Vanilla said before she place Emerald's left hand on her right breast while Emerald instinctively squeezed Vanilla's breast which made her moan out in pleasure, though Emerald let go in shock sense he thought he hurt her while Vanilla kept his hand in place.

"Don't worry.. I'm OK... Keep going." Vanilla said while whatever Emerald saw from watching A.V.'s just flew out of his head before he followed Vanilla's orders and just resumed his left handed massage lightly for a moment which made Vanilla moan out for a moment before she grabbed Emerald's right hand and placed it on her left breast.

"Just do whats natural." Vanilla said with a smile before Emerald's head cleared somewhat and resumed the massage, this time with focus while he used his thumbs and index fingers to pinch Vanilla's nipples which got a greater reaction from Vanilla while Emerald twisted his fingers that had the nipples trapped.

"Yes!" Vanilla replied when a strong shock went through her body which caused her body to lose control for a moment which resulted in her having a mini orgasm.

As a result Vanilla squirted a bit onto Emerald, more exactly, on his now stained pants which made Emerald sweatdrop before Vanilla caught her breath for a minute before she spoke up.

"Wow... I... really needed that." Vanilla said in slight relief before she looked downward to blink in surprise at what happened before she grinned a moment later while she got up off the bed.

"Alright then Emerald, why don't I give you a more through lesson on how to please a woman sense this is your first time." Vanilla said with a slight smile on her face while Emerald felt his heart beat in his chest before Vanilla motioned for him to get up.

Emerald in return did as instructed and got up from the bed while he was pretty sure that he had a stupefied expression on his face before Vanilla smirked a bit before she spoke up.

"Now then, the obvious first step should be to remove your clothes." Vanilla said before Emerald blushed greatly before looking downward in slight shame which confused Vanilla a bit before she spoke up.

"Something wrong?" Vanilla said in a slightly worried tone while Emerald rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

"Well...it's just that...back in my world, before it got a boost by Nocturn, I was never really the active type and normally sat at a computer so I don't have an impressive body to show off, one of the reasons I wear heavy set clothing." Emerald explained with a blush before Vanilla smiles a bit before she walked forward and surprised Emerald by hugging him gently before letting go to step back.

"Let me ask you this then, could anyone in your world do what you did with Steel?" Vanilla asked while Emerald blinked a few times at the question before he thought about it for a minute.

"Well...no...if they got sent here with no boost they would have died if they ran into Steel." Emerald said while Vanilla smirked.

"Exactly, not to be rude to your world, but if you went back there with that strength, you would be labeled superhuman most likely." Vanilla said while Emerald perked up a bit at that info.

"Y-Yeah." Emerald said while Vanilla took the chance to resume her plan.

"Now back to the matter at hand, I think its your turn to undress." Vanilla said smiling while Emerald paled a bit before he spoke up.

"Er... can I at least keep my shirt on?" Emerald said with a nervous grin while Vanilla smiled, this time though Emerald got a nervous feeling when Vanilla walked up to him and gripped his shoulder with a surprisingly iron grip.

"Nope!, besides..." Vanilla said before trailing off before she gripped Emerald's right hand and made him go bug eyed when she placed it gently on her soaked pussy which drenched Emerald's hand while she grit her teeth to hold back a moan before she spoke up with what ever control she had left.

"Consider this my thanks for saving my life and Creams as well, and before you object, It wasn't just for you, I'm in heat and really need this, please help me with my problem." Vanilla said while she secretly hope hoped this would get Emerald in gear before she gripped Emerald's hand with need.

Emerald looked at Vanilla to see that she was serious and decided that if he walked away from this now, body shape be damned, he would feel like a bastard for leaving Vanilla in this predicament before he stepped back and nodded.

"A-Alright, just don't laugh OK?" Emerald said while Vanilla nodded before Emerald removed his socks, boots, and pants first sense they started to feel odd from Vanilla's juices and tossed them to the door nearby, next was his coat that he tossed over to his clothes, finally he removed his shirt while closing his eyes before he just let his shirt drop to the ground and waited while Vanilla examined his body.

She saw that he had decent arms and legs, she had to smile a little sense he thought he was overweight, though he had a bit of a gut around his stomach, it wasn't to bad, now she saw he still had his underwear on and hope to correct that with her mouth watering a bit sense she saw that he was half erect and hoped to see Emerald's hidden weapon in its full glory soon.

"I must say, your body's not as bad as you made it sound." Vanilla said while Emerald opened his eyes with surprise in them.

"Really?" Emerald said as Vanilla walked forward with a slight swing in her step which made Emerald blush as Vanilla got right in front of him and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear while her breasts pressed into his chest.

"Now then, shall I help you with getting undressed?" Vanilla whispered which caused Emerald to freeze in shock before Vanilla smirked a second later before she bent down to grip the waistband of Emerald's underwear and slid them downward to reveal Emerald's penis.

His dick was 6-7 inches long, possibly 8 in length, with it being a couple inches in width which made Vanilla's mouth drool more while she wondered in delight at how good it would feel to have something like that inside of her but remembered that Emerald was a virgin and grinned.

" _Let's see if I can teach him a thing or two."_ Vanilla thought before she stood up and walked to the bed before she sat down with her feet touching the floor.

"Now then, lesson one, how to eat a woman out." Vanilla said with a grin while Emerald froze in shock when he heard that.

"Pardon?" Emerald said in shock before Vanilla pointed to the floor between her legs before she spoke up which broke him out of his shock for a moment so he could listen.

"A woman has to be good and ready right?, well consider this your first lesson, I may be ready myself but I feel like it wasn't enough and need a little more help." Vanilla explained before Emerald blinked a bit before he walked over and knelt down in front of Vanilla.

Emerald was mesmerized at the sight of her dripping vagina sense it was the very first one he saw in person that wasn't in a porno.

"O-OK!" Emerald stuttered before he slid Vanilla's legs wider while Vanilla kept quiet before Emerald removed his ring from his right hand's middle finger before he took a moment to look back to his clothes and tossed the ring over to see it land in one of his boots before he looked back to Vanilla's dripping womanhood.

Emerald then took one finger and slit it along the crease were the two folds met and slit them upward slowly which made Vanilla lean back on her elbows while Emerald stopped at a nub at the top of her vagina.

Emerald then remembered that woman liked it a lot when it was massaged in videos and used his soaked index finger to gently rub it in circles while Vanilla like the fact that Emerald was taking more of an initiative, she wanted more though and spoke up with need in her voice.

"Don't hold back!" Vanilla begged sense Emerald was technically teasing her which made her heat flare up greatly.

When Emerald heard that he knew he had to stop being dense for now and shook his head, he then took both of his hands and put them to both sides of Vanilla's folds and moved his hands apart gently which made Vanilla grit her teeth while she threw her head back when pleasure shot threw her body.

"Whoa!" Emerald said in an amazed tone when he saw the inside of Vanilla's folds, they were pink on the inside like she never had sex before, he saw the entrance to her vagina and in an act of slightly built courage slid a couple fingers inside which got immediate results.

"Guh!" Vanilla grunted out when he slid his fingers in which made Emerald freeze in worry when he saw Vanilla grip the bed sheets.

"Are you OK!?" Emerald asked in worry before he felt felt fear when Vanilla gripped his hair before she growled out something that made him sweatdrop when she got a bit of a feral look in her eyes.

" **You** **better keep going or I will make you regret it greatly!** " Vanilla growled out while Emerald shivered a bit in slight fear before he pulled his arm out then he thrust back in, this time he repeated the process while Vanilla went back to gripping the bed so she wouldn't scare Emerald off while she laid back on the bed to enjoy the feeling.

Emerald in the meantime saw that Vanilla's pussy was leaking in greater amounts and when he felt that his mouth dried up quickly while he kept up his piston like motion with his arm.

Emerald then removed his fingers and leaned forward while holding her vagina open which confused Vanilla before she spoke up.

"W-What are-GAH!?" Vanilla tried to ask but was stopped when Emerald gave an experimental lick of Vanilla's pussy before finding out that Vanilla tasted slightly sweet, though the sweetness wasn't strong.

Emerald then smirked when he found out the taste wasn't bad before he dug right back in, this time by using his tongue to enter Vanilla's pussy which made Vanilla go bug eyed before she froze up in slight shock while Emerald used his tongue by twisting and turning it to see if he could help Vanilla while she tried to calm down.

"AH..AH.." Vanilla repeated when she failed to get control back while she felt the tell tale sighs of an approaching orgasm before her restraint snapped somewhat which resulted in her next action.

Vanilla lifted her legs while Emerald placed his hands on her ass before she surprised Emerald by wrapping them around his head which trapped him in between her thighs.

"Al..Almost..There!" Vanilla said while her body shuddered before Emerald felt that he would pass out soon if Vanilla didn't let go soon.

" _Alright tongue!, don't fail me now!"_ Emerald thought before he thrust his tongue back into Vanilla's vagina and put his tongue into overdrive to get Vanilla to release in more ways then one.

Emerald's tongue went left to right, up and down, around and around, ETC, while Vanilla grit her teeth while she repeatedly spoke out one word. "Yes!..yes!..yes!" Vanilla repeated while her release drew near.

Emerald felt his vision blur a bit from the lack of oxygen and used his right hand to pinch Vanilla's clit which got the desired result when Vanilla's legs tighten and her hands gripped Emerald's head before she had her long overdue orgasm.

"AAAAHHHH!" Vanilla yelled out in extreme relief when she came then and there, which resulted in Emerald being forced to drink Vanilla'a release sense he was stuck.

When Vanilla orgasms, Emerald had no choice but to drink a clear fluid like substance when it hit him point blank in the face.

If Vanilla tasted slightly sweet before then what Emerald drank now was something like drinking some type of sweetened drink that felt a little strong for Emerald's sense of taste.

Vanilla's legs then relaxed before they let go which allowed Emerald to pull away from Vanilla before he gasped for air while Vanilla just laid back with her legs hanging off of the bed with an open mouth.

Emerald then stood up which got Vanilla's attention when she saw that Emerald was sporting a full on erection, not only that but it curved upward, which caused Vanilla to smirk while Emerald used his hand to wipe off the excess juice that Vanilla shot before Vanilla spoke up.

"Hay Emerald?" Vanilla said which got Emerald's attention.

"Yeah?" Emerald asked before he wiped his hand on his shirt that laid near him when Vanilla spoke up again, this time with a grin.

"What's that?" Vanilla said pointing downward which made Emerald look down before he blushed to see his that his dick was at full power, not only that but it seemed bigger then normal while it leaked some precum.

" _Nocturn If this was your doing..."_ Emerald thought before Vanilla interrupted his thoughts when she spoke up.

"Now onto Lesson two, lets see how much stamina you have during foreplay." Vanilla said before she stood up from the bed before she walked towards Emerald with hunger in her eyes.

Vanilla then grabbed Emerald's arm before she led him to the bed and lightly pushed Emerald's chest which caused him to sit on the bed where Vanilla was while Vanilla knelt in front of a blushing Emerald. **(He's a virgin right now people, of course he's nervous, I'd probably have a panic attack if I manage to get that far with a woman.)**

"Lets see what we have here." Vanilla said before she used her right index finger to gently poke Emerald's dick which caused it to twitch and throb while Emerald himself gritted his teeth when a shock of pleasure went through his body while Vanilla pulled away to think for a moment.

" _Hmm, it seems that I have to take this slowly or Emerald will pop to soon."_ Vanilla thought before she had an idea which made her smirk before she scooted forward and placed Emerald's dick between her breasts which surprised Emerald greatly at the sight and the feeling of Vanilla's breasts.

Vanilla then gently closed her breasts which made Emerald grit his teeth while Vanilla spoke up.

"Don't move OK, let me do the work here." Vanilla said before she stuck her tongue out to lightly lick the head of Emerald's dick a couple times before stopping to let it cool down for a moment while she smirked when Emerald's head fell back.

" _Alright then, lets try something different."_ Vanilla thought while Emerald grit his teeth when he tried to hold himself back from cumming to soon, though what Vanilla did next sent Emerald over the edge.

Vanilla then pressed her breasts together while opening her mouth before she thrust her head forward which resulted in Vanilla's mouth engulfing half of Emerald's dick before she moved her head back and forth rapidly which broke Emerald's control before he gripped her head to try and slow her down when his orgasm neared when he felt his .

"H-hold on Vanilla!..I..I...AAAAAAHHHHH!" Emerald tried to warn before he came, though he was to late when his seed shot out of his dick and into a eager Vanilla's mouth, though the two underestimated the amount that shot out while Emerald, who was caught off guard, roared out in pleasure before he gripped Vanilla's head and hilts Vanilla's mouth in a surprise deepthroating which made her eyes widen while her pupils shrank.

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" Emerald roared out again as he came down Vanilla's throat while Vanilla herself, though in shock, tried to relax her throat while she felt Emerald's seed shoot down her throat and into her stomach which greatly surprised her by the amount while her heat flared up again.

Vanilla then felt Emerald's hands weaken which allowed her to pull away slowly, though she kept her mouth on Emerald's dickhead while in a slight daze before Emerald's cum started to lower in quantity before she cleared her throat a couple time.

When she cleared her throat it pushed some of the stored cum out of her mouth and onto her chin and breasts before Emerald's flow of cum stopped completely which allowed Vanilla to pull off of Emerald's dick and took a moment to taste the last shot of cum that was in her mouth while Emerald tried to recover.

For Vanilla who rolled her tongue around, Emerald's seed tasted strange if that makes any sense, it gave a slight saltiness before it shifted to a slightly bitter aftertaste before she swallowed.

The next thing she knew though was a rush of energy that pooled in her stomach before spreading through her entire body which made her jaw and throat feel better.

Vanilla then smirked before she looked to a stunned Emerald before she thought of what to do next before she stood up before she used Emerald's shirt to clean her face off and tossed it into the bathroom cloths hamper.

She then walked over to Emerald who was snapping out of his stupor while Vanilla took the chance by sitting on Emerald's lap which knocked more sense into Emerald which made him sit up a bit to rest on his elbows.

"H-Huh?" Emerald said in a daze before Vanilla giggled which brought Emerald back to reality before Vanilla spoke up with a serious look on her face.

"You know Emerald, I was gonna give you a lecture on how to not force a woman to give a surprise deepthroating, but sense I somehow recovered, I'll let it slide if you can remember to be more gentle in the future." Vanilla explained while Emerald got a little scared at first at Vanilla's serious look before nodding not only in relief but in slight guilt sense he might have hurt Vanilla with his carelessness and took that lesson to heart.

"Now then, lets see if we can get another round out of you." Vanilla said with a smile which shocked Emerald greatly which made him hold his right hand in front of him which got Vanilla's attention.

"H-Hold on Vanilla!, I don't know about this world, and I'm not 100% sure about this bit of info, but from where I'm from when I wasn't augmented by Nocturn, 1 shot, possibly 2 is all I have!, I don't even know where all of that came from!, not even professional pornstars can make that much at once without serious problems, for all I know I could be down for the count!" Emerald said while he tried to explain to Vanilla before her smirk grew which confused Emerald.

"Well then, what poking between my thighs then?" Vanilla said which made Emerald look down in shock to see that his li'l Emerald was at full power, like it was saying something like, I'm ready for another round sir, which made Emerald go bugged eyed again before he spoke up slowly.

"How...the...hell!?" Emerald slowly while Vanilla thought that she should speed things up by gripping Emerald's dick with her right hand and stroked it a few time which made Emerald groan out through gritted teeth sense he was really sensitive at the moment while his dick turned rock hard thanks to Vanilla's brief handjob before she spoke up with a smirk sense this was a bit amusing.

"Anything else?" Vanilla asked while Emerald's head cleared up somewhat.

"Wh-what if I g-get you pregnant?" Emerald stuttered which made Vanilla smirk again before she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Didn't you get an ability for that?" Vanilla whispered while Emerald sweatdropped sense he did remember now that Vanilla mentioned that.

"Oh.." Emerald said while Vanilla stood up on her knees before she gripped Emerald's length and aligned it with her vagina before she spoke up.

"Well even if you don't have it active, I am on birth control, so..." Vanilla started to say before she caught Emerald off guard by dropping down to sheath Emerald's dick completely while the two got great reactions.

"..." Emerald tried to speak but couldn't sense he was completely paralyzed by the pleasurable sensation that enveloped his dick, while Vanilla only had one thought when he fully hilts her.

" _FINALLY!"_ Vanilla mentally shouted with a grin on her face sense even her patience with Emerald was wearing thin with his questions while Emerald to a moment to think as well though he had a quicker thought process at the moment.

" _Oh...my..this is what sex is like!?..no wonder pornstars enjoy doing this for money, not like I'd ever go into that line of work."_ Emerald thought before Vanilla gave an experimental grind to see how Emerald would react.

When Vanilla moved, Emerald's body reacted by thrusting upward which sent pleasure through the two connected bodies before another thought went through their heads.

" _Deep!"_ Vanilla thought when she felt Emerald nearly hit her womb while Emerald had similar thoughts, though they quickly shifted to another matter.

" _This feels nice!, BUT WHAT THE HELL EMERALD!, I'm suppose to give Vanilla pleasure and I'm just LAYING here!?"_ Emerald thought before he grit his teeth while Vanilla rose again and dropped down a couple more times before Emerald did something that shocked Vanilla greatly.

Emerald reached over and gripped Vanilla's ass which made her go wide eyed before he stood up, turned around, and laid Vanilla on the bed, all while keeping connected by the hips before he used his right arm to support his upper body before he spoke up.

"It was nice just laying there, but it would leave a bad taste in my mouth if I didn't as least do something with my pride as a man being called into question." Emerald growled out before he sat his knees on the bed while he used his left had to adjust Vanilla's rear upward to keep the sup connected which made Vanilla gasp out in pleasure before she spoke up.

"What are- YOOOOU!?" Vanilla tried to say while shouting before Emerald pulled out of Vanilla then pushed back in with gritted teeth so he could concentrate on his piston like motion without cumming to soon while Vanilla herself felt great pleasure when Emerald really picked up the pace which resulted in Vanilla drooling a bit while her thoughts barely registered in her mind.

" _By Chaos!, I'm glad he's got a curve sword!, hehe!"_ Vanilla thought out while her thoughts started to halt so she could just enjoy the Pleasure she was feeling.

Emerald however was just running on pure instinct with no thoughts whatsoever when he surprised Vanilla by using his left arm to grip her right breast while he bent forward to latch his lips on her left breast and sucked, both actions got positive results when Vanilla went wide eyed and her mouth hanged open before her vagina tightened around Emerald's dick.

Even though Emerald felt the pleasure, the adrenaline pumping through his body kept him going while his orgasm slowly approached which made him do something on instinct with his next action again which pleasantly shocked Vanilla when Emerald let go of Vanilla before gripping her waist and lifted Vanilla before turning her onto all fours and penetrating her soaked tunnel again which made a heat induced Vanilla repeat herself with Emerald's actions.

"Yes!...yes!...yes!..." Vanilla repeated while Emerald gripped her breasts for leverage while he kept the piston like motion going while Vanilla's vision blurred while her own orgasm approached.

While the two neared orgasm, Emerald really hoped Nocturn's gift would kick in, birth control or not he wanted to be sure when he thought about Nocturn's gift when something felt odd inside of Emerald's body though he kept his speed up.

For the average reader this is what happens inside of Emerald's head, for an example, think of an ON/OFF switch inside of Emerald's head that subconsciously switched to the OFF position which pretty much made Emerald incapable of having kids. **(I feel pretty dumb for simplifying this part when you guys already got it a few chapters ago.)**

Emerald then felt an odd sensation on his hands which made him look over confused to soon switch to slight shock to see that Vanilla was leaking breast milk which in turn brought more pleasure to a heat induced Vanilla.

Emerald then grinned before stopping his thrusts which confused and irritated Vanilla a little sense she was nearing her own orgasm and was about to speak up when Emerald surprised her by turning her around to lay on her back again and thrust back into Vanilla's waiting hole before he gripped Vanilla's breasts with both hands and latched onto her left, this time by latching his lips on the leaking nipple while Vanilla gasped out in pleasure.

Emerald then did another shocking move by slipping Vanilla's right nipple into her own mouth which made Vanilla groan out while she drank her own milk with half-lidded eyes while their own orgasms approached.

" _By chaos!, what got into him!"_ Vanilla thought out while Emerald started to groan out which gave Vanilla the tell tale sign that Emerald was nearing his end while she felt the same.

"Inshide! (Inside!)" Vanilla groaned out while her nipple was still in her mouth before Emerald let go of her right breast to grip her hips with both hands while Vanilla placed her other nipple her mouth while Emerald's concentrated by putting more power into his thrusts which Emerald took as a good sign when Vanilla didn't correct him at all.

" _He's hitting my womb!"_ Vanilla thought when she felt Emerald's dick slam into her cervix repeatedly before Vanilla groaned out.

"Mph!,mph!,mph,mph!" Vanilla groaned repeatedly while her mouth was full while Emerald huffed out for another moment before growling before he slammed into Vanilla one more time before roaring out while feeling an extreme tightness while he felt his dickhead slip into something even tighter while Vanilla went bugged eyed before opening her mouth wide to give a silent scream when she had the mother of all orgasms.

"...!" Vanilla silently screamed out before she felt Emerald unload directly into her womb while her vagina milked Emerald's dick for all its worth while Emerald had a similar reaction.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Emerald groaned out in turn while he felt pleasure like no other while he went wide eyed while his pupils shrank when he could actually feel his seed shoot out if his dick.

If Vanilla could think for a moment she would think that he did he make a lot while the two were preoccupied with their respective orgasms, Vanilla's stomach started to bloat somewhat till she looked a few months pregnant, if Emerald didn't use the little gift he got from Nocturn he would have gotten Vanilla pregnant for sure.

Emerald then slowly leaned forward to rest on top of Vanilla while his arms supported his frame so he wouldn't hurt Vanilla before he spoke up.

"T-That was..." Emerald muttered while Vanilla grinned after she caught her breath before she spoke up which interrupted Emerald mid-sentence though she had to take a few breaths while she spoke.

"I know..*huff*..I must say..*huff*...that for a virgin...*Huff*... you were pretty...*huff*... impressive, if you lasted this...*huff*... long when you just...*huff*... lost your virginity, then just think about...*huff*... when your experienced!" Vanilla said with a hungry grin on her face while Emerald sweatdropped at Vanilla's hungry look on her face before he slowly pulled out of Vanilla with a groan.

Vanilla in turn grit her teeth while she felt her cervix clamp shut after Emerald pulled his dick out of Vanilla in a slow manner sense his sensitivity was at an all time high while Vanilla felt the same amount in turn.

"If you have the strength, could you get me to the head of the bed?" Vanilla asked when her heat and strength faded while Emerald looked to her for a moment before smiling.

"Alright." Emerald said before he got up from the bed, though wobbled for a moment while he took a moment to regain control of his legs before he walked over to Vanilla and slid her over to the head of the bed to rest before noticing not only the bulge where her womb was at but the mess at the foot of the bed as well and sweatdropped.

 _"Nocturn I swear to whatever god or goddess you believe here that I will find out what you did to me!"_ Emerald thought before be spoke to an exhausted Vanilla.

"Pst!, Vanilla?" Emerald said which got the tired rabbits attention.

"Mind if I use your shower?, also do you have any extra shirts I can use sense mine was used as a towel by the both of us?" Emerald asked while Vanilla sweatdropped sense she remembered what happened in her heat induced phase.

"Sure, though the shirt part will have to wait for tomorrow, I'm exhausted." Vanilla said before she felt amazed at Emerald's recovery time.

"Alright then, let me just..." Emerald said while he walked over to grab his underwear from the leftover clean clothes before he walked into the bathroom to freshen up while the scene went to a few minutes later.

**Lemon over**

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Emerald walked out of the bathroom while feeling like a new man before he equipped his underwear a moment later before he noticed that Vanilla was asleep with a pleased look on her face while Emerald grinned a little before he joined Vanilla on the bed by slipping next to her on the left side of the bed.

Vanilla in the meantime stirred a little when she felt the weight of the bed shift and rolled over a bit to cuddle into the source which made said source, AKA Emerald, open his eyes wide in shock before they returned to normal size when he heard Vanilla sigh in content while Emerald smiled before he decided to join Vanilla in dreamland while a soft green glow shortly enveloped Vanilla gently, with the source coming from her womb before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Meanwhile/** **Abandoned** **Eggman base/ ?/?/ Pluton**

**"T-This is!?"** Pluton said in shock when he managed to not only access the data on the hard drive but he managed to recover the deleted data which showed the images of Metal Sonic and Steel Emerald that appeared on the screen, though the blueprints were to complex for even Pluton to compute before the scene shifted again while he tried to figure more out in the abandoned base.

* * *

**Meanwhile/ Eggman's skybase/ ?/ Eggman**

"Hehehe!, well this is a good start, soon I'll take down that rodent and that boy Emerald once and for all... HOHOHO!..HOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman said before laughing while the camera focused on some new blueprints he acquired from one of his old bases recently before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**"Well here's the new chapter of THE V2 and it seems Eggmans up to no good like usual, everyone started training and Emerald finally popped his cherry, Vanillas heat is sated for now, lets see if it lasts next chapter, again I am sorry if you think the lemon is wordy but I wanted to be detailed about this stuff." TME said with a grin before he turned to the guests in the room.**

**"So Shadow, Rouge, how was it?" TME asked before h** **e saw the duo looking at the chapter with blushing faces.**

**"Hello?" TME said while poking them before getting no reaction whatsoever from the duo.**

**"Well folks, it seems I stunned the two immobile and now I'm metaphorically alone for now.** **" TME said while sweatdropping before he spoke up again.**

**"I gotta upload this chapter now and work on the next one, stay tuned for the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga everyone!" TME asked before the scene faded to black while TME walked to the stunned Duo to try and snap them out of it.**


	9. The prodigy, the soldier, the vortex

**"Well here we are ladies and gentleman, the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga is up now, hope you people enjoyed the last chapter, now here are tonight's guests, lets give a round of applause for Vanilla The Rabbit and Amy Rose the Hedgehog, well ladies how are you this fine evening?" TME asked when the two woman walked onstage.**

**"A bit warm actually, the weather is being a pain lately." Amy said while waving a fan in her face before she sat down on a chair.**

**"At least there's AC here, and the fan helps to." Vanilla said smiling while Amy nodded in agreement.**

**"Well ladies, here are some cold drinks, hope you feel better, and Vanilla... hope you liked the last chapter." TME said with a knowing smirk while** **Vanilla blushed a little.**

**"Yes, even though Emerald was a virgin, He was great for his first time." Vanilla said smiling while Amy blushed when she remembered reading the last chapter when Rouge passed it to her a few days ago.**

**"I hope so sense he was supposed to be augmented, also I got a review saying to space my words a little better, I gave a look over, saw a few chapters that where kinda jumbled, so I re-altered them, so from here on out Ill try to space things better, I kinda agree with the person who sent the review, please review to help make this better and Ill take constructive reviews, please no flames." TME said w** **hile sitting back in his chair and looking to the screen.**

**"I'm afraid to say there will be dark moments here so please no flames." TME said grimly before holding up three fingers.**

**Lets start the next chapter in...**

**3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Next day/ Rabbit residence/ Vanilla's room/ Emerald, Vanilla**

Emerald woke up before noticed that something warm was nudged agents his back which made him look behind him to see that it was Vanilla which made him freeze up sense her *assets* pressed into his back while she had one arm on Emerald's side.

Emerald himself blinked a couple times which helped his eyes adjust to the room's light before he remembered what happened last night which made him relax with a blush growing on his face.

He then slowly turned his head to see her sleeping with a content face which made his blush fade some while he smiled, though he did a double take sense he thought Vanilla looked a little different and just passed it off as his brain trying to warm up.

" _Hmm, might as well surprise her when she wakes."_ Emerald thought before he slowly got up from the bed while trying not wake Vanilla before he left a note after finding a pen and paper before setting next to her on the pillow while she rolled over with a groan which shocked Emerald still for a minute before he silently sighed in relief when Vanilla just pulled the blanket over body more and laid there for a minute which made Emerald sweatdrop before he went to his clothes.

Emerald then took a minute to get dressed in his pants and socks before he reequipped his ring after fishing it from his boots.

He then walked over to the room's door before looking at Vanilla while smiling before he opened the door and walked out with it shutting while the scene went to a few minutes later.

* * *

**With Vanilla a few minutes later**

Vanilla started to stir before she sat up before she stretched before yawning.

"*Yawn* Wow, what a night." Vanilla whispered when she remembered last night while rubbing here eyes with a small smile, she then noticed that Emerald was not next to her which saddened her for a moment before noticing something on the pillow next to her, it was a note which she picked up to read.

" _Vanilla please wait for a bit for a surprise." sincerely Emerald._

Vanilla wondered what Emerald was doing right now before she laid back on the bed to relax while she waited for a for awhile while the scene shifted.

* * *

**With Emerald in the meantime**

"Hope Vanilla likes this." Emerald said to himself while he put the finishing touches on the food that was on a trey before he carefully brought it to Vanilla's room before knocking on the door with his free hand which got Vanilla's attention.

"Come in." Vanilla said simply which made Emerald opened the door and was shocked by what he saw when he entered while Vanilla smelled the food on the trey before her stomach growled lightly.

Vanilla looked younger, like she lost a few years in a good way though Emerald was worried sense people just don't go down on the age scale without a reason, good or bad.

"V-Vanilla!, are you OK!?" Emerald asked in a worried tone which confused Vanilla a bit.

"I feel fine why do you ask?" Vanilla said worried by Emeralds shocked look.

"Not to be pushy or anything but look in the mirror please!" Emerald said stunned while he pointed to the bathroom with a free hand.

Vanilla then got up to walk into the bathroom which caused Emerald to blush by the lack of Vanilla's clothing while she walked in the bathroom before she looked at the mirror and was shocked by what she saw.

She looked a few years younger, it was if she felt she was similar to a 20-23 year old year old woman, her breasts were perkier then before though her cup size stayed the same, her figure was more of a hourglass shape and she knew she was around that age, though she didn't know why.

"How?" Vanilla asked while looking at her reflection to look at her body closer while Emerald wondered that as well before he spoke up.

"Ill ask Nocturn later, it might be a perverted gift of his or something." Emerald said face palming sense he could just hear the perverted giggling in his head already.

"Well besides the age change, how do you feel?" Emerald asked concerned before Vanilla looked to him.

"I feel great actually, better then I have in years." Vanilla said smiling when she walked out of the bathroom before she noticed the trey.

Her stomach growled loudly which caused her to blush a bit sense it was louder then last time.

"That for me" Vanilla asked while smiling before Emerald nodded before he walked to the trey.

"Yeah!, thought you might be hungry, I'm also heading to Tails's later to see if there's anything I can do to train so If Steel comes back i'll be more then ready." Emerald said to Vanilla before he grabbed a piece of toast he made for himself at the last minute.

When he was about to walk out Vanilla stopped him for a second.

"Please let Cream know she can come back OK, and also I need to tell you something so come closer." Vanilla asked before Emerald leaned closer, though he felt a sense of Deja vu.

Vanilla surprised him by kissing Emerald on the cheek which caused Emerald to blush greatly before he froze in total shock.

"If I ever need help again, I know who to call, also look in the closet in one of the boxes, there should be more of my Ex-husband's shirts in there." Vanilla said before she walked to the bathroom to clean up while Emerald just stood there stupefied for a minute before he slowly looked through the boxes for a new shirt.

* * *

**Few minutes later**

Vanilla then walked out of the bathroom in her usual outfit to noticed that Emerald was wearing a white shirt with black long sleeves that went well with the clothes he had on which made Vanilla smile sense no one else wore that shirt in years.

"Now then, lets go." Vanilla said before she walked Emerald to the front door.

* * *

**Outside at the front door**

"Well, see you later Vanilla." Emerald said before he started to walk off from the front porch.

"Oh yeah, I need to tell you something." Vanilla said getting his attention.

"Hmm?" Emerald said before he walked closer to listen before Vanilla spoke up.

"Hehe!, well it's like this, on Mobius some people take more then one lover because the pregnancy rate for humans and Mobians are extremely low, but it not impossible." Vanilla explained which shocked Emerald silent while Vanilla continues.

"So It's not illegal or morally wrong to take more then one lover here, besides I think you have The eye of a few ladies watching you." Vanilla said with a knowing smile though Emerald was clueless.

"Huh, who?" Emerald said blushing while Vanilla's smile got wider before she spoke up.

"Now wheres the fun in that?" Vanilla said while smirking again before Emerald blinked a few times.

"Also Ill keep what happened between us a secret." Vanilla said with a serious face which stunned Emerald for a moment.

"W-Why?" Emerald asked with concern at Vanilla's serious look before she grinned again.

"I got plenty more to teach you first of all and second ...you don't want an army of ladies trying to break down your door right?" Vanilla said before giggling when she watched Emerald's skin turn pale before he vigorously nodded in agreement before he spoke up.

"I'm going to take a walk through the long way of the park to relax before talking to Tails." Emerald said before walking off while waving.

"Goodbye." Vanilla said to Emerald before she walked back in to make things more presentable for Cream's return before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Meanwhile/ Station Square/ park/ ?/ ?**

The camera focused on the park, more exactly, onto a section of the park before the sound of crying was heard before focusing closer on the section of the park before seeing a human like kid with three fox tails crying on a park bench.

"*Sob*sob*... Why!?... why don't those guys just leave me alone!?" ? cried out while sitting on a park bench.

"Just because I look different why do people do this to me!?" ? said while he sat there for a bit and thought of how he got to this point.

* * *

**Flashback: before the Steel incident**

**?/?/?/?**

_The boy woke up in the morning and got ready for his first day of high school._

_He looked in a mirror that hung on his bedroom wall, he had long black hair that ended with white spikes at his shoulders, instead of human ears he had Black fox ears with silver tips, he had 3 white and red fox tails that swinged to and frow, he wore a simple school dress shirt, with dress pants._

_After putting on his socks and shoes, he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast his dad was making, his mom could cook to but the parents alternate to keep things fresh and the boy does the dishes to contribute._

_After Walking into the kitchen, the boy saw his mother sitting at the table and he was glad he had parents like these._

_His mom worked a good paying job by being a marriage consultant while his dad was a Inventor of sorts, he acted like a jack of all trade type of inventor to fix everyone's items so he got paid well sometimes from certain calls._

_His dad was human, he looked like he was toned from lifting heavy machinery but was not bulky, he had black long hair that ended in spikes near the end._

_his mom looked like a human-mobian hybrid, she had 3 tails from sort of genetic mutation that passed to the boy, and had fox ears on her head with long white hair that curled in waves near the end._

_She saw the boy walk in before speaking up._

_"Oh good morning Shunpei!, how did you sleep last night?" Shunpei's mom said while looking at him while the man looked over his shoulder before speaking up._

_"Oh awake are we kiddo?, we thought you would miss your first day at the new high school." Shunpei's dad said while looking over his shoulder before he looked back to resume cooking._

_"Hehe, sorry guess I'm just nervous." Shunpei said while rubbing the back of his head._

_"Well hurry and sit I just got done making plates, so get it while its hot." Shunpei's dad said setting 3 plates of food on the table._

_his mom gave a smile and kissed the dad after getting up from the table._

_"Thank you honey." Shunpei's mom said before the family sat down and started to eat, however what the three didn't realized was that it would be the last meal they would eat together._

* * *

**Flash forward: Steel incident**

_Shunpei and his parents where sitting in a cage after Steel took them on the way to his school to make sure the enrollment went well, but that turned out to be a fatal mistake when the three saw the robot on the way to school._

_Now the trio were sitting waiting for anything to happen sense Steel just tossed them in there._

_Just then Steel said he was going to play a game with a few people and the winner of the game would get to live and leave._

_He chose random cages to bring people out which included the Kitsune family._

_Steel then said if anyone could beat him in any challenge he would let anyone who won go._

_But he said it with insane glee that resulted in everyone panicking and running for their lives._

_Steel then got a bored look on his face as a result and started to tear people apart left and right with his metal hands._

_He got closer to the kitsune family while Shunpei was rooted to the ground in fear when Steel got closer._

_Shunpei's dad told them to run and attacked Steel but it was pointless sense he wasn't armed, Steel sliced him into pieces right before a shocked Shunpei._

_Shunpei's mom was enraged, she charged Steel claws ready and actually scratched him which made Steel grin._

_"RUN SHUNPEI, RUN!" Shunpei's mom yelled before Steel finished her off by cutting her down with one of his blades which resulted in blood flying everywhere, mostly onto an insane Steel, some onto Shunpei, before_ _Steel walked up to a fear induced shunpei._

_**"Well, well, well, seems to be the kid of that family from what I heard, I'll tell you what!, I'll let you live for now, though your family lost they had the balls to actually attack me, unlike the rest."** Steel said before he gripped Shunpei's shirt after saying that._

_Steel tossed him into a cage nearby and locked it while_ _Shunpei feinted after that._

* * *

**flash forward**

_Shunpei woke up to hear yelling, he saw the Steel robot talking to a pair of rabbit Mobians, and a woman in 2 separate cages, the memory's of earlier came back in a instant which made tears stream down his face, "why!?... Why did this happen!?" Shunpei thought in agony as he sat up while his head hanged to see tears fall to the cage bottom._

_He heard a commotion soon after and looked up to see Steel walking to the cage the younger rabbit and woman where which resulted in he and other captives yelled for Steel to stop._

_But before Steel could open the cage he heard a window break to see Emerald land on the guardrail from his viewpoint, Emerald then shouted Steel's name before he launched off it so fast it broke inward, and charged Steel which started their battle._

* * *

**Flash forward**

_After Steel was beaten, Shunpei was let out by Chise and walked out in a trance to his house._

_He walked to the table in a daze while he thought that his parents where sitting there and noticed Shunpei who walked into the kitchen._

_Shunpei walked forward with a hand outstretched before the illusion cleared as soon as he reached the table._

_Realizing that his parents were gone he started to cry, soon after he fell asleep in his parents room exhausted, he woke up the next day alone in the house, even though he wanted to stay home and try to forget the incident he went to school and explained to the principal why he was late._

_"Sorry but... I can't focus on my studies now." Shunpei said sadly while the principle nodded in_ _understanding not only from hear hearing of the incident but from the look of Shunpei's face and told Shunpei to take his time to recover._

_After walking out of the school, he walked home to his dads workshop, he wanted to see if he could work with machines like his dad could after all, he learned it all from his dad._

* * *

**10 days later**

_Shunpei walked out of the house to see if his invention he worked on throughout the week with barely any sleep would work, to be honest, he had dark lines under his eyes from the lack of sleep._

_He walked to the park early in the morning to test it before finding an open area and picked the invention up from his bag and sat it on the ground._

_Before he could start it though, a person took it when Shunpei looked through his bag for a few tools._

_"Whats this?, suppose to be some kind of alarm clock?" a mean looking guy with a smaller guy said before Shunpei stood up to look at the duo._

_"Hay give that back!, it took me a week to work on that." Shunpei said while he tried to get the device back while the mean looking guy grinned while he hopped back a few times to keep away from Shunpei._

_"Hehe!, well to bad you 3 tailed freak!, here's what I think of your little toy!" the guy said before throwing the device to the ground which shattered it while Shunpei's got wide eyed in shock before_ _The thugs ran off laughing while the bullies never looked back at Shunpei who was shocked at what happened before he sat on a bench nearby._

* * *

**flashback over**

"Why!?... I never met those guys before!... so why!?" Shunpei cried out before he heard a voice speak up which made him look over in surprise.

"You OK kid?" ? said in a slightly worried tone which made Shunpei look over to be shocked to see Emerald of all people walking over and said his name in surprise.`

"Emerald!?" Shunpei asked in shock which made Emerald looked to Shunpei with confusion on his face.

"Do I know you kid?" Emerald asked in a confused tone sense he was sure no one knew who he was on Mobius while Shunpei looked down to the ground sadly.

"My name is Shunpei, and I was there when you fought Steel, I was let out after the fight." Shunpei explained while Emerald nodded in slight understanding sense he was in control of his body when Steel cut his arm and heart which snapped him out of his rage for a bit to notice the others in the cages.

"You OK then?, where is your family?" Emerald asked but regretted it after as shunpei cried out for a minute before speaking up with a sorrow laced voice.

"My parents where killed by that robot Psychopath and he only kept me alive because my parents actually fought back but they couldn't do anything!" Shunpei cried out while Emerald tried to calm Shunpei down.

"Wow, I'm sorry I-I didn't know." Emerald said sadly while Shunpei calmed down a bit.

"It's not your fault, if you hadn't come in when you did... more would have died." Shunpei said while trying to be positive somewhat.

"Yeah... so... why where you crying earlier?" Emerald asked with concern sense he heard Shunpei crying before he found him.

"Well... after my parents died, I tried a bit at inventing like my dad, and made a item that was suppose to give a gravity field that made thing lighter, would have made a lot of things easier, but a mean guy smashed it and ran off before I could stop him." Shunpei said while Emerald was a bit ticked that people would bully others even here in another dimension and had a thought.

"Hay Shunpei, you still have the blueprints?" Emerald asked with a smirk before he sat on a park bench for a moment to crack his back while Shunpei looked at him with confusion on his face.

"Yeah, why ask?" Shunpei said in a confused tone before Emerald's smirk widened.

"Follow me, I know a guy who's a good mechanic, he could help you rebuild it before you could eat breakfast." Emerald said before he walked off with a soft smile with Shunpei in tow while he wondered where they were going.

* * *

**Station square/ Tails's residence/ Tails, Cream, Cheese**

The camera panned to show the interior of Tails's home, more exactly, his kitchen where we Cream, Cheese, and Tails eating breakfast.

"Thanks for letting Cheese and I stay here." Cream said while she ate breakfast with Tails who nodded back to Cream.

"No problem." Tails said before they continued to eat while Cheese ate a piece of toast with butter spread on it.

After eating, the duo went to the living room to digest their food while they watched a movie until they heard the doorbell ring which caused Tails to open it.

* * *

**At the door**

"Hello?" Tails said when he opened the door to see Emerald and... a kid with 3 tails which kinda shocked him before Tails asked who Shunpei was.

"Hi Tails, This is Shunpei." Emerald said while introducing said boy who said hello a moment later.

"Hello... not to be rude but why is he here?" Tails said curious sense he doesn't get many new people visiting.

"Well... it would be better if Shunpei explained it." Emerald said before he stepped back to let Shunpei speak.

"W-well it's like this... and that's why I'm here." Shunpei said before he finished his story which left Tails stunned.

"Wow... I'm... I'm sorry for your loss." Tails said sadly after hearing the story.

"No problem, I'll recover." Shunpei said a bit down though he had a small sad smile.

"Sense you know why we're here, know anything to help Shunpei and I?" Emerald asked which got Tails to scratch his head before he spoke up.

"Well I can help Shunpei, But I can't help you Emerald, Sonic and Amy are in a special training room and there's only one available." Tails said sadly while Emerald nodded in understanding.

"Ah OK, well I just need to tell Cream that it's OK to head home, alright with that?" Emerald said while Tails smiled.

"We can tell Cream on the way." Tails said before he gestured for the duo to follow him.

"What do I do then?" Emerald asked sense he had no other plans at the moment.

"I need something taken to Angel Island, and I made a Teleport pad that uses the same energy as the one on the Island, so you'll appear near the telepad there." Tails explained before he headed to the room Cream was in.

"OK then, show us the teleporter." Emerald said while he grinned before following Tails to the basement while stopping to tell Cream the message on the way with Shunpei in tow.

* * *

**With Cream in the living room**

Cream sat on the couch while Cheese sat on Creams lap while they watched something similar to the **The lion king** on Tail's TV, think of anthropomorphic animals in the Sonic the hedgehog art style. ( **Disclaimer for the Lion king.)**

She then saw Tail's walk in with Shunpei behind him which confused her before jumping of the couch with glee with Cheese feeling the same way when they saw Emerald enter the room.

"Emerald!" Cream said in an excited tone before she ran to the surprised Human while she gave him a jumping hug before Cheese gripped the side of his head in glee before Emerald spoke up.

"Hay Cream, Cheese, glad to see you too." Emerald said before setting Cream on the ground before he spoke up again.

"Vanilla wanted me to let you know that you can come back now." Emerald said while Cream nodded.

"Alright then, lets go Cheese!" Cream said before she walked away with Cheese in tow before Tails spoke up.

"Lets go then." Tails said with a smile on his face before he led the duo down to the basement.

* * *

**In the basement**

"Well here it is." Tails said showing the duo the telepad after he walked past the training room while it hummed with electricity.

"Whoa!" Shunpei said in awe at the tech in question that sat around the various corners of the room.

"Well here we are, the artificial chaos control pad!" Tails said proudly while he stepped on a warp pad like object before it started to glow for dramatic effect.

"Artificial?" Shunpei asked when he took a closer look at the pad itself to see some odd symbols on the outside of the ring.

"Yes, by mimicking the spacial wavelength of Chaos Control, I can make a one way teleporting chaos control version of the telepad that is found on Angel Island." Tails explained while Emerald and Shunpei looked at Tails in amazement, though they had no idea what the pads were, and Emerald was through for a loop at all the technical stuff being explained.

"Amazing!" Shunpei said in awe before a voice spoke up.

" **Indeed."** ? said which made the trio turned to see Nocturn floating closer to the group while looking at the pad, Shunpei was beyond shocked a gem was floating, even more so at it talking.

Emerald then remembered something and grabbed Nocturn so fast that it surprised the sealed Elemental, he then walked onto the pad before Shunpei spoke up.

"Wait!, I wanna join you!" Shunpei said surprising Emerald when Shunpei walked over onto the pad.

"Didn't you want to learn things here or rebuild the device you made?" Emerald asked sense he heard about how much work Shunpei put into the device on the way to Tails's home.

"Well... yeah... but I want to learn more about chaos energy so I can help better, and going there might be a good thing, for some reason I feel like going there is a good thing." Shunpei said while he lightly gripped where his heart was while Emerald and Tails looked to each other with confusion on their faces before Emerald spoke up.

"Well... hop on then." Emerald said before moving over to allow Shunpei some room before a voice spoke up.

**"Mind if I join as well?"**? said which made the group turn to see Pluton walking into the room while he carried an odd object in his right hand.

"Whoa!" Shunpei said in wonder sense it was his first time seeing a fully humanoid type robot asides from Eggman's Steel type and got a little on guard before Tails spoke up.

"Pluton!, where were you?" Tails asked with worry while he walked up to the Robotic fighter before Pluton responded.

" **Looking for this."** Pluton said while showing Tails the strange device which made Tails's eyes widen in shock when he recognized the part.

"Isn't this a stabilizer!?, where did you get it?" Tails asked in amazement before he examined the part closely.

" **In one of robotniks bases, the base was trashed accordingly, and I found the stabilizer in one of the stronger robots, also here."** Pluton said before handing the part and a data card to Tails before stepping onto the pad.

"Thanks Pluton, I'll see if I can customize it so it can work for you after I teleport you guys to Angel Island." Tails said before he remembered something before he placed the two items on a desk nearby before grabbing an item from one of his workbenches.

"Hold on, Emerald take this." Tails said while stepping up to Emerald and handing an item to him.

"Whats this?" Emerald said while holding the device before examining it.

"it's a Beam gun handle that uses Chaos Energy to make a gun barrel made of nanomechs, and it uses more Chaos Energy to fire a bullet of Chaos Energy." Tails explained while he pointed to a few buttons and a dial with only one number on the back.

"Wow deadly!" Emerald said while holding the handle carefully sense he didn't want to set it off by accident.

Tails then stepped up to the monitor that connected to the pad for the commands while the trio waited for the machine to work.

"Oh hold on." Tails said which got the groups attention before he walked over to another workbench before grabbing another item before walking to Shunpei

"Here Shunpei, take these." Tails said while handing Shunpei a pair of shoes. **(play Zelda item acquired music)**

Looking closer, the group saw that the shoes were a pair of hover shoes that looked like Shadow the hedgehogs but looked odd. **(We all know who Shadow is, I'm just giving a similarity like description.)**

"These aren't the air shoes like Amy has, these shoes have a voice command for the wearer only and the voice command is **Chaos** **on** , also you need to practice to be able to use them, aside from that, you have to see what they can do for a exciting surprise." Tails explained.

"Thanks Tails?" Shunpei said in a more then a bit confused tone before putting them on and the color actually change to his colors of red and white.

"Well you three, here goes!, I should warn you in advance that sense this is a prototype, the landing might be a little off but not by much." Tails warned before he warmed the machine up.

"As long as we don't fall a thousand feet we should be good." Emerald said while sweatdropping while Shunpei hoped Emerald was joking about the big height.

After the machine started up, there was a flash in the lab before it faded to show that Emerald, Shunpei, and Pluton vanished while Tails grinned at the machine working before looking at the monitor to go bugged eyed while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Angel Island/?/ Emerald, Shunpei, Pluton**

When the flash died around the group, there was two things present, Pluton and Shunpei.

Pluton and shunpei saw the sky, they looked down and saw that they weren't a thousand feet but a couple feet above the ground at a 90 degree angle and fell with oomph's and ughs after gravity decided to kick in.

"Ow!... hey Pluton, where's Emerald?" Shunpei asked before looking around while rubbing his rear while Pluton looked up after his scanners picked up Emerald's biorhythms and pointed to the sky.

**"I believe that's him coming towards us."** Pluton said while Shunpei looked up in shock to see Emerald falling towards them like Pluton said before they faintly hear Emerald's voice.

"...aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH!" Emerald said while his voice became clearer before The duo one the ground tried to go under Emerald to catch him but crashed into each other resulting in the duo falling on their backs.

Looking up to Emerald while in shock, the duo tried to get up quickly to help but before they got on their knees to push up, Emerald crashed down hard with a dust cloud covering Emerald which caused the duo to sweatdrop after the dust cloud settled.

They saw Emerald's twitching legs popping out of the ground with Emerald's upper body completely buried.

Pluton went over to Emerald before he grabbed Emerald's legs and lifted Emerald out of the ground.

"Ahhahahahahhha." Emerald groaned out in a daze before Pluton put Emerald on the ground which knocked some sense into him.

**"It seem we teleported alright."** Pluton said while Emerald spoke up in pain.

"Alright my ass!,at least you guys had a soft landing... ugh!... If I was back in my world I would be dead from that fall." Emerald said before he got up slowly while his bones cracked and popped while Shunpei flinched at the sounds, Nocturn floated out of his pocket before looking around.

**"Agreed."** Pluton said blankly while Shunpei looked around the area before he spoke up **.**

"Where are we?" Shunpei said while looking around the area before laughter echoed throughout the area the group was in.

"ZEHAHAHAH!, I must say that that was an original entrance." ? said which surprised the group before the four looked over to see an old man laughing while sitting on the ground and holding his stomach.

"Xan!" Emerald said before he walked over to the laughing man.

"Its Master Xan to you kid!, your my student now!, remember?" Xan said while getting up with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, are the preparations done?" Emerald asked while Xan shook his head negatively.

"Still need a few days kid, remember, I needed a week and a half to set up, correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you 8-9 days early?" Xan asked with a slightly confused look on his face before Emerald heard a male voice echo in his head which froze him on the spot.

_"Embrace your dreams... and what ever happens protect your honor... AS SOLDIER!... COME AND GET IT!"_? shouted mid sentence which made Emerald go wide before Emerald looked to the others.

"Did you guys hear that?" Emerald asked while he looked around which confused the group.

"No, why?, what do you hear?" Shunpei said while he tried to hear what Emerald heard with twitching fox ears, but failed which made him frown.

Emerald then felt a tug on his mind and ran off to the Master Emerald alter with the others in tow before he saw an odd vortex where the Master Emerald once was.

"Do you see this guys?" Emerald said while pointing to the vortex though he got an unexpected reply.

**"What?"** Pluton asked while scanning the area for anomalies, but came up with nothing.

"What is it?" Xan asked with a slightly knowing look on his face, he was still slightly confused but he may have an idea of what is going on.

"The vortex!, can't you see it?" Emerald asked in a worried tone when he saw the Vortex pulse.

"No, can you see anything in it?" Xan asked with a thoughtful look on his face while he stroked his beard for a moment.

Emerald then looked in at Xan's suggestion before he saw something that shocked him greatly.

"HOLY HELL!" Emerald shouted before stepping back in shock which surprised the group.

"What?" Shunpei asked nervous before Emerald described what he saw.

The image described was this, a lone swordsman was fighting an army of gun wielding troops, some rocket wielding copters, and other sword wielding fighters.

When the others heard this they had different reactions, Xan was impressed, Shunpei was stunned, and Pluton wondered how that happened.

Emerald then saw the swordsman go down, he then saw him pass a giant sword to a blond spiky haired man before speaking up.

_"You are my legacy."_? Said before his hand fell before the blonde haired guy wailed, his head fell forward, he then walked away with the sword dragging behind him towards a large city.

"Oh man, How do I help the guy from here?" Emerald said before he heard a female voice echo in his head.

_"Do you wish to save him?"_? said which shocked both Emerald and Nocturn who was connected to Emerald by the link.

_**"That voice sound familiar."**_ Nocturn thought to himself.

Emerald then replied yes to the voice before he felt something off, like something was trying to take over his body, he heard the voice speak up again.

" _Let the power guide you."_? said before Emerald's arm was covered in darkness which shocked the entire group of robot, boy, old man, and sealed elemental.

Emerald then thrust his arm into the vortex which turned it into a dark void which further shocked everyone before he grabbed an arm and felt some energy leave him before he pulled.

* * *

**Meanwhile/?/?/?**

"Man oh man, didn't think i'd die here, so close... yet so far." ? muttered to himself while he felt his strength leave his body.

_"Well besides the stinging bullet wounds and creeping coldness its surprisingly peaceful."_ ? thought before he felt something grab his left arm which made him slowly look over before he saw an arm clad in darkness before he somehow he felt a rush of energy which made him jolt a little.

? then felt his body being pulled to the vortex the arm was coming out of while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Angel Island/ Master Emerald shrine/ Alter/ Emerald, Shunpei, Pluton, Xan, Nocturn**

After Emerald felt his energy leave his body, he felt his body being slid towards the vortex slowly which greatly confused him while he tried to stay still while pulling, though he struggled sense his energy was draining fast.

Xan then rushed up to Emerald before he gripped Emerald in a Heimlich like maneuver before shouting.

"HANG ON AND PULL!" Xan shouted while Pluton and Shunpei rushed to pull Emerald free, Nocturn tried to help by pushing on Emeralds forehead.

After a minute of pulling, the group saw an arm come out of the vortex followed by really, really spiky black hair, the rest of the body came out to fast to catch by eye before the vortex closed with a boom which sent the group flying off the alter.

Emerald landed on his back before he passed out while the unconscious man landed on top of him right after, Pluton and Shunpei landed on there backs while Xan flipped and landed on his feet before rushing over to the knocked out duo.

Looking at the unconscious duo more closely Xan somehow picked up the wounded swordsman with no trouble before he healed him with the same technique used on Emerald when he saw the severity of ?'s wounds before he spoke up.

"Lets get these two inside." Xan said before he walked to Knuckles's place to put the man in a guestroom while Pluton followed with Emerald on his back while Shunpei ran after them while Nocturn hanged back for a moment.

Nocturn looked back to the area the vortex was before Nocturn had various thoughts, though the main one was this.

_**"Was that Helios?...no it sounded... slightly different."**_ Nocturn thought before the scene shifted to Eggman.

* * *

**Eggman's skybase/ ?/ Eggman**

"HOHOHOHO!, so that's how it was!, I'm a genius!" Eggman said while he looked to some blueprints he found in one of his old bases, then to a shut down, but halfway completed rebuilt Steel and Metal while tiny mechanical arms worked in the tiny crevices to work the area the doctor could not before the scene shifted again.

* * *

**Angel Island/ Knuckles's home/ Emerald (Knocked out), Nocturn, Shunpei, Pluton, Xan, ? (Knocked out)**

While Pluton set Emerald in one of the guest rooms, Xan placed ? in another while Shunpei followed to see if he could help before he followed Xan out of the room.

"Who do you think he is?" Shunpei asked Xan about the mystery man before Xan shrugged.

"No clue kid, we will find out tomorrow." Xan said to Shunpei while Pluton overheard when he walked into the room before the screen faded to black.

* * *

**"Well there you readers have it, Zack fair is now in the sonic universe, Emerald and Xan helped keep him alive, find out what Eggman's plan is on the next Chapter of The Dimensional Saga, ladies wanna say anything?" TME said before he looked to Vanilla and Amy.**

**"Yeah, why not show Sonic and I training?" Amy asked while fuming at the lack of screen time before TME sweatdropped.**

**"W-Well Amy, that will be answered next chapter, while Knuckle's and Rouge's training will be told as well." TME explained while Amy smiled before speaking up.**

**"Oh OK." Amy said before she got up from her chair and walking out the door content before TME spoke up.**

**"Vanilla wanna add anything?" TME asked Vanilla who shook her head.**

**"Not really, just hope the training goes well for Emerald and the others." Vanilla said before she got up before leaving the room as well.**

**"Well people, this is TME signing out, hope you enjoyed this chapter." TME said before getting up to bow while the scene faded to black.**


	10. The Tale, the ambush, the test

**"Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, and here are the guests for tonight, Sonic the hedgehog and Rouge the bat!" TME said while introducing Sonic and Rouge before they walked on stage.**

**"Hi guys, Sonic here again and I hope more people read this." Sonic said before he sat down on a chair.**

**"Yeah, I feel like I haven't got much screen time lately." Rouge said while pouting before she sat down as well.**

**"Don't worry, there will be more screen time for you guys in this chapter, but only briefly cause I want the training to be a surprise for the readers." TME said while he grinned.**

**"Oh well, lets start the story already." Sonic said while shrugging before TME nodded.**

**"Right, lets start the story..." TME said before he held up three fingers.**

**IN** **3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Angel Island/Emerald's dream/ Emerald**

_Emerald opened his eyes before he noticed to his annoyance that he was near the Master Emerald alter clearing again._

_Emerald walked up into the clearing while he wondered why he was here again before he walked up to the Master Emerald alter and put his hand on the dream Master Emerald before speaking up._

_"What now?" Emerald asked before the Master Emerald showed him the earlier visions, he saw the same wolf like girl, the living sword, and 1 new vision that was interesting._

_The vision was about the Elemental Infernus, plus 6 other people talking to Xan and the others before the vision faded._

_"Interesting... I wonder what that means." Emerald said while he got in the thinking pose._

_The Master Emerald glowed all of a sudden which surprised Emerald before he heard a voice in his mind speaking up._

_**"Not yet"** ? said before Emerald was engulfed in a flash of light which woke him up._

* * *

**Reality/ Angel Island/ Knuckles's house/ Guestroom/ Emerald**

"Ugh." Emerald said when sunlight hit his face which made him sit up to avoid the light before he grabbed his right arm when it felt like it was in burning agony when he tried to move it.

"AGH!" Emerald shouted before leaned forward while holding his arm to his chest before falling back on the bed.

"You shouldn't move yet, you just woke up." ? said which made Emerald look over to see Xan sitting on a chair nearby while he read and wrote in a scroll that was in his hands.

"Hay... how long was I out this time?" Emerald asked before getting a feeling of daja'vu before Xan spoke up.

"About 15 hours believe it or not, its around 10 am now." Xan explained while Emerald's eyes got wide.

"Whoa!" Emerald said in shock, he was worried that passing out this many times was not good for his health.

"Yeah, but the other guy still needs to wake up, Plutons watching him in case things take a turn for the worse." Xan said while explained about the swordsman who came from the vortex.

"So what now?" Emerald asked while the pain faded from his arm before he laid still to notice that Nocturn kept quiet on the nightstand next to him.

"We wait." Xan finished before he returned to the scroll while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Meanwhile/ Angel island/ Knuckles's house/ guestroom 2/ Pluton, ?\**

The camera panned into the room to show that Pluton was scanning ?'s body before he took a step back while his programming gave it's report.

**"Scanners indicate no health problems."** Pluton said after scanning the knocked out swordsman for abnormalities sense he heard that Emerald's arm was negatively affected.

Before he could wonder about Emerald's arm, the swordsman woke up which got Pluton's attention before ? slowly looked around the room for a bit while his eyes widened when he wondered if he was dead.

"Am I dead?" ? asked while patting various places on his body while Pluton watched ? before speaking up.

" **Negative... life signs optimal... and there are no a** **bnormalities** **with your body."** Pluton said which got ?'s attention which made him look to Pluton in shock.

"Whoa!, are you some kinda cyborg!?" ? said while looking at Pluton with excited eyes before he sat up.

**"N** **egative, I'm 100% mechanical."** Pluton said while getting up from his chair to report to Xan about the swordsman's awaking.

"Where are you going?" ? asked Pluton who looked back to ? with a blank look on his face.

**"To get Xan and to see if Emerald's awake."** Pluton said before walking out the door while ? blinked a bit in confusion while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Meanwhile/Angel Island/ Knuckles's house/ Guestroom/ Emerald, Xan, Nocturn**

Xan was writing in his scroll before he decided to work on in later before rolling it up while Emerald looked to his right arm when it pulsed with pain again.

"Just to be sure, how are you feeling?" Xan asked with a knowing glance before Emerald sat up again, this time being more careful before he spoke up.

"Well... besides my arm feeling like I stuck it in lava I feel fine." Emerald said while rubbing his arm which helped with the pain greatly before getting up from the bed while Pluton walked in to give the news about ?'s health.

**"The swordsman is awake."** Pluton said before he walked out of the door while Emerald, Nocturn, and Xan got up to talk to the man while Pluton went to retrieve Shunpei who was still sleeping in another guestroom before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Angel Island/ Knuckles's house/ Guestroom 2/ ?**

? in the meantime got up from the bed before moving his arms to get rid of the stiffness before he started to do squats to pass the time before a voice spoke up a minute after which made ? look to the doorway to see an old man with a really spiky beard while a younger man stood behind the old man.

"Seems you are OK." the old man said followed by the younger mans voice.

"Well it's better then being dead right?" the younger man said before the two strangers walked into the room.

The man younger man looked like he was around his 16-18 maybe around his 20's while a... weird floating gem... floated above his shoulder.

"Hi, sorry about that, got a bit stiff." ? said before he stood up straight while the old man got a little annoyed at ?'s carefree tone.

"Any longer and you would be a stiff." the old man said while giving the swordsman an annoyed look before he introduced himself.

"By the way, who are you?, I'm Xan grandblade." Xan said as he introduced himself before the younger man introduced himself.

"I'm Emerald, nice to meet you." Emerald said before walking up with a hand outstretched for a handshake.

"Names Zack, Zack fair, former soldier, 1st class." Zack said while introducing himself before shaking Emeralds hand.

"Soldier?, like an army man?" Emerald asked in a confused tone while he tilted his head for a moment while Zack got confused at Emerald's reaction.

"Don't know Soldier?, that's odd." Zack said in a confused tone before Xan spoke up.

"Not if no one ever heard of them in another dimension." Xan said which surprised Zack greatly.

"Another Dimension!?" Zack said in wide eyed shock while Emerald spoke up.

"I know what you mean, I came from another Dimension as well." Emerald said which made Zack look at Emerald like he couldn't believe what he heard.

"How?" Zack asked in a shocked tone before Xan spoke up.

"Well..." Xan started before he explained what happened.

* * *

**5 Minutes later**

* * *

"And that's it." Xan said after finishing the tale while Zack sat on the bed while he tried to process the info before he grinned.

"Well I'm alive and well, so why don't I get out of your hair by heading home then." Zack said while he grinned for a moment before getting up while Xan got a gloomy look on his face.

"That's impossible at the moment." Xan said which made Zacks grin fade before he looked seriously at Xan.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked while crossing his arms before Xan took a minute to think before sighing.

"2 reasons." Xan said after holding up two fingers while Zack looked confused.

"And?" Zack said while waiting for the answers.

"1. The vortex you were pulled from was a one way road of sorts that vanished, and no one know when another one will be open." Xan said before he held up one finger.

"And the second?" Zack asked already feeling dread build up in his gut.

"We also don't know If you can even go home, from what Emerald could tell you, your suppose to be dead there, also dimensional jumping is a random for the jumper without the right skills." Xan finished before he shrugged.

Zack then sat back down on the bed before thinking about a few things while Shunpei came in the room which got Zacks attention before being shocked about Shunpei's tails and animal ears.

"Whoa!, you got tails!?,and animal ears!?" Zack said while getting up from the bed before walking to Shunpei who blinked a few times in confusion.

"Yeah, why?" Shunpei asked while his tails weaved to and fro behind him while his ears twitched.

Zack then walked closer and rubbed an ear which shocked Shunpei for a moment before he realized what just happened.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shunpei shouted before he jumped away from Zack who grinned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe, Sorry kid, names Zack fair... well I believe you now." Zack said while Shunpei hid behind Emerald who sweatdropped.

"You do?" Emerald asked before Zack's grin widened.

"Yeah, no human on my world has tails or animal appendages." Zack explained before Emerald took a moment to think.

"Seems rules are different on your world." Emerald said while Zack nodded before speaking up.

"Yeah, seems so." Zack said in agreement before Xan spoke up.

"Well everyone, let's get the intros out of the way now, cause we need to get Emerald ready for whats next." Xan said which got everyone's attention.

"Where to and why?" Zack asked in an intrigued tone before Xan grinned.

"To the Cave of Trials." Xan said while grinning before Emerald got confused.

"Didn't Knuckles and Rouge go there to train?, I heard about that from Vanilla before leaving." Emerald said before remembering what happened to her and wanted to Talk to Nocturn for a bit.

"Yes and no, The cave of trials have different stages and the one the duo went to is for training, the one we are heading to is the one for your weapon Emerald." Xan said which further confused Emerald.

"My weapon?" Emerald asked while Xan grinned again.

"What?, think I wouldn't help my student acquire one before the real training started?" Xan said with a grin on his face before he turned to the door.

"Follow me, I'll show you mine as an example before we go." Xan said before he walked out of the house with the others in tow after they got Pluton who waited at the entrance.

* * *

**10 minutes later/ Angel Island/ ?/?/ Emerald, Zack, Shunpei, Pluton, Xan, Nocturn**

After leaving the house, the group introduced themselves to one another before Xan lead them through an odd part of Angel island, after going through a ruined building with some traps with some humerous reactions from Emerald, Zack, and Shunpei, the group entered a jungle of sorts before passing through a cave like tunnel that was hidden behind a boulder like door before they found themselves at Xan's place, for the boulder like door, there was a switch which lowered it into the ground before rising shortly after.

"Whoa!... this place... is incredible!" Shunpei said in awe at the scenery of the area.

"Thank you, I try to keep it clean." Xan said before he walked to a small house that was connected to a larger building in a clearing while Nocturn followed Xan.

But what got everyone's attention was the large scrying pool with a waterfall a bit off from it which gave it a steady flow of water, there were gems encrusting the pool's and the waterfall's edges, plus there was some training grounds nearby that sat between the scrying pool and the building that Xan walked towards before Xan looked back to the stunned group.

"Well come on!, stop gawking and follow me." Xan said which got the stragglers attention which caused them to run up after Xan and Nocturn who walked, and floated, ahead.

* * *

**Angel Island/Xan's dojo/ Emerald,** **Zack, Shunpei, Pluton, Xan, Nocturn**

"Well here we are boys and roboman, this is where I live and train." Xan said while they entered the dojo.

"Where are the weapons?" Emerald asked in a confused tone sense the dojo had no weapons in sight.

"Hehe! you guys will love this." Xan said before making a katana appear in his right hand with a flash of flames.

"HOLY HELL!" Emerald and Zack said at the same time while the entire group took a step back.

"Well I can take that as an impressed shock huh?" Xan said while grinning before the blade vanished.

"Y-yeah how did you do that?" Zack asked with total attention sense this was really interesting to him.

"Hold on, let me get some beverages, sit down cause this will be quite the tale." Xan said before he walked out of the room while the others looked at one another before sitting on the wooden floor, Pluton just stood near the door while Nocturn floated around the room.

* * *

**Few minutes later**

* * *

When Xan entered the room with some tea and a cup of oil, he saw that everyone but Nocturn and Pluton was seated before he spoke up which got everyone's attention.

"Here everyone, some tea and Pluton... hope you like deluxe style oil, Sorry Nocturn, but can you even drink anything with that gem like body?" Xan said while passing the drinks around while Nocturn gave Xan an irritated look before Pluton spoke up.

**"T** **hank you, I needed an oil refill."** Pluton said blankly before the group sweatdropped when they saw Pluton drink the oil like a beverage. **(will be explained later, just not this chapter.)**

"Ignoring that... moment... lets get into the tale, word of warning, I apoligize if I sound a bit confusing... now the tale about the guardians..." Xan said with a grin before he sat on the floor nearby while everyone listened.

* * *

**Xan's tale**

_"Centuries ago... there was a order of fighters who guarded the Master Emerald with their very lives before the Echidna's appeared, they wielded weapons with wills of their own and the blades helped their owners with there entire being, a partnerships of sorts."_ Xan said while Emerald, Shunpei, Zack, Pluton, and Nocturn listened before Xan continued.

_"This order of fighters, or the guardians as most here would know from the grimoire of the ancients, would mainly guard the Master Core, or now Master Emerald, from harm from those who would try and steal it for their own use."_ Xan said before he continued after sipping his tea.

_"However the guardians where not powerful at first, oh no... before they even had the weapons, they had to learn how to tap into the power of Chaos, let's just say long story short... it was one bloody battle after another for awhile, many sacrificed their lives to just push back the enemy while others got injuries that permanently took them out of the fight."_ Xan said while everyone shuddered.

"Now you must be wondering where the elemental's where during this time." Xan said while everyone looked to one another, Emerald from curiosity, Zack and Shunpei from confusion, they never heard about the elemental's before today.

_"It's both simple and complicated, normally the guardians are enough to hold back to hold back most enemies so the Elemental's normally travel through many dimensions to train, however when it's truly serious, the master emerald can summon an elemental or the entire group, you see one elemental has the power of many guardian captains who are extremely strong in their own right, and that's for the newer trained elemental's, a truly trained one can decimate much of the guardians in their prime."_ Xan said which made Everyone look to Xan in shock before Emerald looked to Nocturn who looked like he shrugged before Xan continued.

_"_ Don't get me wrong, an elemental is strong but I can tell you that there are various guardians who can take an elemental at full power, I'm one of those people believe it or not, but I'll get into that later." Xan said while everyone's eyes widened while Nocturn rolled his eyes.

_"Now where was I?, let's see, power of the guardians...the weapons... ah yes... it wasn't until a certain person appeared before the weapons appeared shortly after, from what I know, this person was similar to the elemental's in that he was created instead of being born like a human, he traveled through dimensions and learned various blacksmith techniques before setting up shop in a special forge that only guardians know about, rumor has it he took an apprentice to be his successor."_ Xan said while everyone looked to one another before looking to Xan who continued.

"I'll tell more about the blacksmith and his forge at a later date, for now I'll explain what happened after the blades appeared..." Xan said before trailing off before he took a breath.

_"When the blades were forged, the guardians where told that in order to gain it's power, they needed to take a certain test, but I'll explain that part later."_ Xan said before the others sweatdropped before Xan continued.

_"Anyway, to explain more about the blades, some blades where higher in rank of skill and power, but the main thing was that the blades worked with the wielder to bring out extraordinary powers unlike no other, The main abilities were the power of bringing the users potential to the max and channeling their energy to the blade to power it, there are other skills, but to many to list, However there is 1 blade that stands above the rest."_ Xan said with as serious look on his face.

"What blade?" Zack asked already bugged eyed at the info.

"The demonic blade Onimusha, in some worlds it means demon warrior, and its called that for a reason." Xan said with a grim look on his face.

"Sounds scary." Shunpei said while he shivered sense he thought that the blade was evil.

"Indeed the blade belonged to the last leader before he died and the blade vanished about 600-700 years ago... I saw that personally." Xan said sadly while everyone but Nocturn went wide eyed from hearing that last bit.

"700 YEARS!?" The listening group yelled in surprise while Xan covered his ears.

"Gah!, yes don't need to shout!" Xan said while rubbing his ears to clear the ringing sound.

"How?" Emerald asked in a bewildered tone before Xan spoke up.

"Using the power of Chaos slows the bodies aging process greatly and that's just from using it a lot, real masters can live for thousands of years without hardly any aging at all." Xan explained which shocked the already shocked group.

"Well to get back to the blade, what was so bad about it?" Emerald asked while Xan looked down for a minute while the group looked on before Xan spoke up again.

"Onimusha drains the wielders life force if their to weak to power it and if their mind is to weak then it warps their mind to the point of being a battle crazed monster, a berserker so to speak." Xan finished with a grimace while Emerald felt something was off about that last bit of info.

"Seems there's more to this story then." Emerald said while Xan nodded.

"Indeed, but that's for later." Xan said before he got up off the floor.

"Where we heading now?" Zack asked before he got up with the others doing the same before they noticed that Xan gave a scary grin before he spoke up.

"The Cave of trials." Xan said before the group shivered in slight fear before they followed Xan out of the dojo while the scene shifted.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

* * *

"Well here's the pad to the cave." Xan said while he stepped on the pad with others following while Emerald spoke up.

"This won't have us upside down this time will it?" Emerald asked in a nervous tone sense he already crash landed here twice.

"ZEHAHAHAHAHA!, no it won't, though it might be hilarious to see." Xan said after laughing while the group sweatdropped as what Xan said next.

"Though I can do that if you want." Xan offered with a grin which made Emerald, Shunpei, get wide eyed in shock.

"NO THANK YOU!" the teleporting duo yelled while zack looked confused before he spoke up.

"Should I ask?" Zack asked with a shrug before Pluton placed his right hand on Zacks left shoulder before speaking up.

" **No you do not, trust me."** Pluton said before he let go of Zacks shoulder before Xan spoke up.

"Well lets go then." Xan said before he used the pad by tapping it with his cane and the entire group vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

**Meanwhile/ Angel Island/ Cave of trials/ training section/ Knuckles, Rouge**

***BAM* BOOOOOM* BAAAAANNNG!***

"Ugh!" Knuckles grunted when he blocked another monsters downward attack before countering with a uppercut to its throat which sent it flying.

"Well took you long enough knucklehead." Rouge said while dusting her legs off before sitting on a rock to rest near another monster who had a boot print on the top of it's skull.

"Hay you try playing wack-a-mole with a fast tunneling monster and not get a little ticked off." Knuckles said before sitting nearby while getting a drink of water from the pond that was next to him before Rouge spoke up.

"Whats up with this place anyway, I never seen anything like this." Rouge said while poking a monster with a long stick.

"Keep that up, then you can ask." knuckles deadpanned while Rouge sweatdropped before she dropped the stick.

The duo were in a special dungeon that made time flow faster on the inside then out, 7 days passed while 1 went by outside and the duo was making some progress by heading floor by floor deeper before Rouge wondered were they where going.

"Where we heading knucky?" Rouge asked while Knuckles's eye twitched.

"Will you stop calling me that already!?, and I don't know exactly, this place is random every time I come here." Knuckles said before he looked around while Rouge went wide eyed at the info.

"Random!?" Rouge said in a surprised tone while she followed the Echidna.

"Yeah I know only from the Grimoire that the ancient warriors used to train here after passing something called the trial of blades." Knuckles said before he whacked an approaching monster on the head that charged them.

"Trial of blades, whats that?" Rouge said before she drop kicked another monster into the ground so hard that spiderweb cracks appeared under its head.

"No clue really, the book didn't give details, the only thing it said that the blade, or whatever inside would give a gauntlet of trials to the person taking its test." Knuckles said before he finished off another monster with a slamming fist.

"Where are we going again?" Rouge asked when she landed next to Knuckles.

"The exit and there's suppose to be a treasure chest with some items we can use after we leave." Knuckles said before he turned to Rouge and flinched by seeing that greedy gleam in her eye.

"Treasure you say!, Lets go knucky!" Rouge said before running ahead with gleaming eyes.

"H-hay wait!" Knuckles said while chasing after Rouge before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Station square/ Tails's house/ Tails's workshop/ Training room/ Sonic, Amy**

The camera panned to show that Sonic was staring at his opponents who were non other then Steel and Metal, however they had bits of blue cube like lights emitting from their bodies while Sonic grinned.

"Here we go!" Sonic said before charging the digi Metal and Steel which started the fight while Amy looked on from the sidelines.

"Whoa!" Amy said while she watched Sonic fight Metal and Steel, she was impressed further by the fact that Sonic was taking them alone.

**"Indeed."** P.A.I. said while he appeared near Amy while she watched the fight, Sonic and Amy already got used to Pluton's backup data appearing out of nowhere so she just continued to watch the fight.

"This is nuts!, how does Sonic fight those guys two on one without getting beaten?" Amy asked in a worried tone if there was a surprise the digi duo were keeping.

**"It's an adaptive A.I. that does better fighting the better you fight, The digi versions are just getting started, so Sonic better be prepared... follow me Amy your room is set up, just chose your opponent and it'll set itself up."** PAI said before vanishing while Amy looked at Sonic one more time before she walked off.

"Be careful Sonic." Amy said in a worried tone while she walked to the other arena and worried about what PAI said while Sonic fought the digi duo.

* * *

**With Sonic**

" _Damn its tough, even with my speed... Metal keeps attacking with speed based attacks and Steel keeps using those blades of his!_ " Sonic thought while dodging Steels double downward slash before Metal hit him in the side which sent Sonic flying before he landed by flipping to land on his feet.

_"Well like I thought, this will be tough!"_ Sonic thought before a grin appeared on his face before he charged the digi duo while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Station square/ Zeo residence/ Chise**

"Well what to to now." Chise said while she thought about what happened earlier with the Steel incident before she sat on her couch.

"I need to get stronger so I don't get caught again, man that was horrifying...but how?" Chise said before she walked out of her house to go to the Tails residence to ask the inventive fox about any ideas when she remembered how smart he was.

* * *

**5 minutes later/ Station Square/Tails's residence/ Living room/ Tails**

Tails was trying to relax after he re-calibrated the telepad before he worked on another project, however he had to groan when someone knocked on his door again.

"Coming." Tails said before he opened the door to get a little surprised to see Chise before she spoke up.

"Hello Tails, may I come in?" Chise asked while the two tailed fox moved over a bit to let her in.

"Sure... come in." Tails said before Chise walked in before she looked around the room for a moment before looking to Tails.

"Sorry for intruding, but I needed to ask If you got anything to help me get stronger Tails, Steel proved I could barely do anything." Chise said in a worried tone before Tails sweatdropping at a thought he had.

_"Why does everyone think I have all the answers?"_ Tails thought before he spoke up.

"Sorry Chise, but Sonic and Amy are using a Special training room for 2 people only until I can upgrade it, and I sent Emerald, Pluton, and Shunpei to angel island so Emerald could train, Pluton and Shunpei joined him for some reason." Tails said before thinking why those two would join him if it was for training.

"Shunpei?, who's that?" Chise asked sense she never met Shunpei before.

"Ah, well I don't think I should say much but the story is... and that's why he's here." Tails said before he finished the story with Chise looking sad.

"Wow, why did he come here then?" Chise said in a confused tone before Tails shrugged.

"No clue, he said he wanted to study chaos energy and how to make it work with machines, though what he did kinda went against that claim." Tails said more confused about Shunpei's actions before Chise spoke up.

"Well isn't there anything I can use?" Chise asked which got Tails's attention. "Hmm." Tails said while he thought hard before he remembered one thing which made him speak up.

"Follow me, I may have something." Tails said before he walked down to his basement with Chise in tow.

* * *

**Station Square/Tails's basement/ Tails, Chise, Sonic (in training room), Amy (in training room)**

After Chise followed Tails they went to one of his workbenches before Tails handed Chise a belt and collar which confused her.

"What are these for?" Chise said while she looked at the items in her hands before Tails spoke up.

"The belt and collar are prototype training devices that increase the wearers weight by turning the dial, It can only go up by doubling the weight by one click and another by turning it more, be careful you don't go over the limit until you get use to it, it can do major backlash by going overkill on weight." Tails explained by showing the dials and buttons on the belt and what they do.

"Anything else?, it seems the weight gear can help but will I get stronger by just doing weight training?" Chise asked before Tails thought one more time and had an idea, though it was a prototype as well.

"Follow me, I may have one more Item." Tails said while Chise put the belt and collar on before following the two tailed inventor to another workbench before he reached for another item.

"Well here it is." Tails said before he struggled to hand Chise a box shaped device which made her grunt a bit at the weight before she caught herself.

"W-What is it?" Chise struggled to ask before Tail's spoke up.

"Its a time dilation device, it speeds time up within the radius of the bubble." Tails explained before Chise gave him a confused look.

"I thought you said you didn't have anything else, hows this not helpful?" Chise said while looking at Tails with confusion while she pointed to the box.

"It's only feature is the time bubble, nothing else, you can turn it on and off at will, but that's it, no special feature to help." Tails said while he pointed to the power button.

"Can I use it?" Chise asked which made Tails grin before he nodded.

"Sure, keep it, I made two more as backups." Tails said which made Chise grin as well before the two exited the basement before leaving the house.

* * *

**Station Square/Tails's residence/ front door/ Tails, Chise**

While Chise walked outside Tails spoke up which got her attention.

"Remember, don't go over the limit, trust me, it'll end badly." Tails explained while Chise nodded before she walked back to her place while Tails's went back inside to rest up for a bit sense the time boxes took awhile to make.

* * *

**Station Square/ Zeo residence/ Living room/ Chise**

Chise carefully entered her house before setting down the time box before sighing.

"Phew... that was a lot heavier then I thought, but here it is." Chise said after she set the box down in her living room and saw something in a little cubby part that was attached to it's side.

"What's this?" Chise said to herself while she looked at the thing in hand and saw it was a instruction manual on how to use the machine properly with the gravity belts, written by Tails.

"Well this makes things easier." Chise said while smiling before she read the book to get ready to train while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Station Square/ Rabbit residence/ Living room/ Vanilla, Cream, Cheese**

"Mama, do you think I can go to Tails's place to hang out." Cream asked her mom after looking in a mirror to examine the scar on her cheek from when Steel barely missed her while Vanilla spoke up.

"Sure dear, call and let me Know if Tails says it's OK, Oh and take this, it's for you and Tail's." Vanilla said while she handed Cream a basked before Cream left right after while Cheese followed her before Vanilla sighed when the door closed.

"It seems Eggmans going for keeps this time, I hope things turn brighter." Vanilla said before she looked out a window to see a flower blowing in the wind before a petal flew away which worried her.

"I hope the others are OK." Vanilla said while thinking of the others in slight worry before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Angel Island/ Trial of blades/ cave clearing/ Emerald, Nocturn, Shunpei, Zack, Pluton, Xan**

After finally getting to the right cave entrance which seemed to have a barrier blocking the entrance, Xan stopped ahead of them before speaking up with a serious look on his face.

"Only two can go in this dungeon, It's a rule of this place and Before you argue, its an enchantment to keep people safe from the creatures here, and I can't take it down, This place is known as the Trial of blades, The weapon inside will test you to see if your strong enough to take it's test." Xan explained before he examined the cave entrance while Emerald looked to Shunpei before taking the blaster handle out of his pocket.

"Hey Shunpei, here." Emerald said before handing the blaster handle to a surprised Shunpei.

"why?" Shunpei asked when Emerald passed the handle to him.

"You could most likely use it better then I can, so why not?, besides Tails forgot to tell me who to give it to before we left." Emerald said while Shunpei couldn't say a thing for a minute after sweatdropping before he took the handle, then spoke up while turning the cave opening.

"So who goes in with Emerald?" Shunpei asked before a voice echoed throughout the clearing which made them all look around.

**"How about I make that choice boy."** A female voice said before a gust of wind kicked up around the clearing which made everyone cover their faces.

Before anyone could respond to the voice, Emerald and Nocturn felt a massive gust of wind rocket the two towards the entrance so fast that even Xan couldn't keep up for a moment while Zack and Pluton who were closest tried to grab Emerald and slammed into a barrier after Emerald and Nocturn passed through the cave entrance.

While Zack and Pluton picked themselves up from the ground, Xan was pissed beyond belief before he looked at the source and was shocked at who did that.

"Kamikazix!?" Xan said in shock when he saw who sent the attack when the person now known as Kamikazix spoke up.

" **Indeed, I forced the Drifter and the traitor inside to not only test them but to see if they will survive."** Kamikazix said with a smile on her face while Xan frowned **.**

"If you think I'll let the boy die, think again." Xan said while removing his cloak when he takes walks out on the Island before Kamikazix giggles.

" ***giggle* Oh Xan, you most likely can kill me, but can you take the other 6 while protecting your other friends?"** Kamikazix said before she pointed up which made the group look upwards before getting shocked at what they saw.

Looking up the group was shocked to see six other floating people with various elements supporting them, one was Infernus who was standing on fire, she had a smirk on her face, while the others either had board looks or were looking the group over while floating to the ground before the element they controlled vanished.

**"Here we are kamikazix now what?"** one of the elemental's asked before Kamikazix spoke up.

**"We wait and watch, in 12 hours we will have our answer."** Kamikazix answered before she started to chant in an odd language which gave her a teal glow before it faded.

Pluton looked over and scanned Kamikazix, she had a pale complexion, had a petite frame but scanned the power coming from her which made him hesitant to attack.

she wore a pair of light blue shorts, a simple light green tank top, and was barefooted, she had greenish hair highlighted with yellow at the tips that was a bit messy, all in all she looked like she got out of bed and didn't bother to get ready, it also looked like she had dark lines under her eyes, It may be from a lack of sleep or something.

"12 Hours!?, that's impossible, it takes at most 4 days!" Xan said shocking the group that got to the cave before the Elemental's.

**"Normally... but what I did changed that."** Kamikazix said with a smirk on her face before killing intent came off of Xan which scared Shunpei into hiding behind Zack while the Elemental's got into defensive stances, though Kamikazix stayed in her neutral stance before Xan roared out.

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"** Xan roared out while a red aura emitted from his body which further frightened Shunpei, he even made Zack nervous, and he fought Sephiroth to the death once which was saying something, while Pluton scanned the aura for a power comparison.

**"*giggle* well all I did was force the dungeon to go to its max level and gave it a time Dilation effect of grand proportion."** Kamikazix said after she giggled while still keeping a smile on her face while Xan's eyes glowed red.

**"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE!, THE DEEPEST FLOOR IS OVER A HUNDRED FLOORS DEEP AND IT TOOK THE MOST GIFTED WARRIOR A WHOLE FOUR YEARS TO COMPLETE!"** Xan roared out which shocked The trio of boy soldier and robot.

**"Well its just 12 hours here, we'll see how long he really takes, besides... he has Nocturn the traitor so he's not defenseless."** Kamikazix said with a smile while Xan tried to calm down which made his aura recede before he spoke up again.

"And the 12 hour thing?" Xan asked which made Kamikazix giggle again before she explained.

**"*giggling* well the time is accelerated in there, in 12 hours depending how fast he goes it could take 2 years at least or 4 years at best in there."** Kamikazix said pointing to the glowing cave.

**"I didn't alter anything else though so no worries."** Kamikazix said before walking up to a nearby tree before sitting against it before taking a nap of all things which surprised them.

"What the!?, sleeping!?" Zack said in a stumped tone before another Elemental walked forward.

**"Don't bother, once she naps she wont wake until she wakes on her own."**? said which made the group look to see an odd man walk up.

**"Names Oceanic, some called me Oceanus, but they turned that name into a filthy joke so I changed it."** Oceanic said before he face palmed at others stupidity.

He looked like a man in his 20's, he wore a blue and black shirt with a water like pattern, blue cargo pants with black water like patterns, he wore black shades that covered his eyes, he had blue hair that was actually made of water which surprised everyone but Xan.

**"Oh Oceanic, don't help these allies of Nocturn."** Infernus said before she walked up to the group and kissed Oceanic on the lips which made Shunpei blush before he looked away.

"If we can't really do anything but wait, I say we wait." Zack said before starting to do squats a few feet near the caves entrance after walking to it.

"As much as I hate to admit it, your right, might as well meditate or work on this." Xan said before sitting down on the ground before pulling out a scroll and a pen.

"Umm... what do I do?" Shunpei asked before Pluton walked up to him while speaking up.

" **Why don't we see if we can get that blaster working."** Pluton said before motioning for Shunpei to follow him.

"Thanks." Shunpai said before pulling the handle out of his pocket before the duo started to work on it.

* * *

**With Kamikazix and the other Elemental's**

**"What now?"** A rough looking guy in military gear pants with a tanktop said before another voice spoke up.

**"Really Terragaia, bored already?, and here I thought you learned patience, seems I overestimated you?"** A guy with blond hair said with a white suit while holding a cane before Terragaia spoke up.

**"What was that Nebula!?"** Terragaia shouted in Nebula's face which made him take out a handkerchief before Nebula wiped his face.

**"Seems I was wrong, you really are a short fuse."** Nebula said while smirking which got a reaction from Terragaia.

**"Don't get cocky kid, compared to Raiken you only know parlor tricks."** Terragaia growled which made Nebula sigh before giving Terragaia a killing intent filled death-glare.

**"Is that a challenge I hear?"** Nebula said before his cane started to spark before it glowed with a blue light before Terragaia brought out a war-hammer that looked like it weighed a ton but he held it with one hand while a grin appeared on his face.

**"Bring it on kid, I've been wanting to smash that face in the moment I saw it!"** Terragaia said before he gave the come get me gesture which started their scuffle.

The duo ran at each other with their weapons at the ready, but before they could get closer, a clear glass like barrier came between them while a girl with white hair, in a black and white hoodie, with tight black jeans, appeared nearby before giving the scariest death-glare which made Terragaia and Nebula freeze in their tracks before she spoke up.

**"Will you two give it a rest, Kamikazix is resting from casting that taxing spell, and you two clods want to wake her!?"**? Whispered loudly while she emitted killing intent while the two scolded Elemental's hung their heads in shame.

**"Sorry Nexus."** Terragaia and Nebula said nervously at the same time before walking away from each other while Nexus huffed.

**"Geez."** Nexus said as she readjusted her hoodie before speaking up again **.**

**"I might not be an Elemental, but I'm not scared of those two."** Nexus said with irritation lacing her tone before she heard voices.

**"Of course big sis."** two female voices said at once which made Nexus turn to the voices to see two little girls next to each other while looking over her way.

They were wearing monochrome outfits with 1 being majority white, and with the other black, like a yin-yang colored Chinese outfit, something like a Cheongsam, it kinda seemed like a yin-yang thing but the real kicker is one eye on the one which was dressed in mostly white had her left eye pure black in color, the other who was dressed in mostly black had a pure right white eye, the two were always together and speaking at the same time.

For the Elemental's, it was a normality.

**"Well Shiro (white), Kuro (black), let's sit over there.** " Nexus said before she walked to a tree stump while making a book appear out of nowhere before she sat on it while the twins looked to one another before nodding.

**"Yes big sis!"** Shiro and kuro said before running to Nexus.

* * *

**With Kamikazix**

**_"Well then, what will you do now Boy, will you die in there or come out stronger?"_ ** Kamikazix thought while napping with a grin on her face before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Eggman's skybase**

"HOHOHO!, just 11 hours till completion, I'm a genius!" Eggman said after laughing while the final touches were being made to Steel and Metal before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**"Well people, that was this chapter of The Dimensional Saga, hope you keep reading, any parting words you two?" TME said to the waiting duo.**

**"Yeah, this is Sonic saying keep reading if you like where the story is going, give some constructive reviews if you can help the story get better, and giving a reminder that this is a disclaimer for all characters but OC's and there skills." Sonic said before speeding off to who know where.**

**"Well I gotta say that this was a long read, but I hope for more screen time." Rouge said before she walked out.**

**"Sorry Rouge maybe more next time." TME said before he looked to the screen.**

**"Well this story was overdue, so I apologize, but I got hooked on Tales of hearts R on the playstation vita, not a bad game if your a fan of the Tales series or an RPG fan, anyway what is Eggman planning?, and will Emerald survive the dungeon?, find out next chapter, it will be the dungeon arc of the prequal arc next chapter, This is TME signing out." TME said with a two finger salute before the screen faded to black.**


	11. time dungeon: Floor 1 - 26 out of 100

**"Well people, I hope the last chapter of The Dimensional Saga wet your whistle, here are the guests this Evening, Chise Zeo and Zack fair, people lets give them a hand." TME said while clapping before a woman and a man came on stage.**

**"Thank you, TME nice to be here for this guest spot." Zack said while waving to the readers.**

**"Yeah Hope this story is as interesting as the previous chapter." Chise said as she sat down.**

**"Well it depends if people stop to read this story." TME said as he looked at the story stats in the traffic stats.** **"looking at this arc will reveal that it revolves around Emerald and Nocturn and their spelunking adventure, anyway lets get this story started shall we, anyone want any snacks?" TME asked handing some food to the guest star duo.**

**"Thanks!" The duo said digging in before TME looked to the screen.**

**Well lets get this story started...**

**IN 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Time dungeon arc/Prequel arc**

**Trial of Blades/ Cave entrance/ Day 1/ Emerald, Nocturn**

The scene cuts in to show that after he got launched into the cave, Emerald was shown to be face down on the ground for a minute before he stirred.

"Ugh... what hit us?" Emerald groaned out before getting up while rubbing his head.

**"Most likely Kamikazix."** Nocturn said while looking around the cave entrance while Emerald got confused.

"Kamikazix?" Emerald said before he looked around the cave as well before he saw the entrance looked odd, like things were moving so slow outside that no one moved at all.

**"Elemental of wind, also known as the strategist of the Elemental's in some dimensions."** Nocturn explained before he took another look around the place.

**"And... I see she did quite a number on this place."** Nocturn said with irritation lacing his voice after he looked at the entrance for a minute.

"What?" Emerald said before looking around again when he heard Nocturn say that.

**"She messed with the dungeon itself, forced the difficulty up to 100 floors instead of 10 and put a powerful time dilation spell on it, also it seems we can't leave until we hit floor 100."** Nocturn explained before floating on ahead of Emerald before he gave a sigh like expression, he expected the elemental's to do something, but getting Emerald involved wasn't his intention.

"Can't you cancel it?" Emerald asked after catching up to Nocturn who took a moment to think.

**"I can't, I'm no sorcerer, Kamikazix and Nexus were the sorcerer's in the group, the others where more might then magic, even if I did, I can't do anything in my current body.** " Nocturn said while turning a corner while Emerald followed in silence for a bit.

* * *

**few minutes later**

"Oh yeah, I just remembered something!" Emerald said looking at Nocturn with a blank look while he lightly bopped the flat of his right palm with the side of his left fist.

**"What?"** Nocturn asked with slight curiosity only to be shocked sense he was grabbed before he could turn around.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Emerald growled out which made Nocturn sweatdrop sense he could actually feel killing intent coming from Emerald.

**"W-What do you mean?"** Nocturn asked Emerald before Emerald's grip strengthened.

"Read my memories you jackass!, then you can find out!" Emerald growled out before a nervous Nocturn did what Emerald suggested before he read Emerald's mind for a moment before blushing greatly while he spoke up.

" **You sly dog, why didn't you tell me yo-Gah!?"** Nocturn tried to say but failed after Emerald chucked Nocturn into the wall nearby.

"Focus!, What happened to Vanilla after!?" Emerald shouted out while he blushed before Nocturn floated upwards before looking back to Emerald.

**"Well I guess you could say its similar to a demons mating ritual in some dimensions."** Nocturn said before he floated back to a confused Emerald.

"What do you mean?, I'm human aren't I?" Emerald said confused while Nocturn continues.

**"To... be blunt, sense you took my Energy in your body, it is now similar to an Elemental's organic structure."** Nocturn explained before Emerald gave Nocturn an odd look.

"Meaning what exactly?, I'm slowly turning into an Elemental?" Emerald said while tilting his head in confusion while Nocturn started to chuckle.

**"Hehe!, you wish, what I mean though is that in some worlds demons take mates while some take lovers first to see if they are mate material, For Demons the mate lives as long as the lover, say if you take a demonic lover as you are now, you will live as long as the demon."** Nocturn explained to Emerald who kept quiet for a moment before he spoke up.

"I can tell theirs more there." Emerald said before they saw some stairs ahead that lead downward.

**"Simply put for Elemental's, the lover of one will live as long as an Elemental, when the Master Core made the original Elemental's, it gave them that ability so that the lover wouldn't die of old age while the Elemental stayed young."** Nocturn explained before the duo stopped at the steps.

"And in my case?" Emerald asked which made Nocturn look at Emerald.

**"In your case, think of yourself as a downgraded or hybrid version of an Elemental, the ability I talked about was downgraded to only restore a lover to her prime, think of yourself as a walking fountain of youth."** Nocturn explained before Emerald blushed before shouting at the perverted Ex-Elemental.

"ARE YOU TURNING ME INTO A SUPER PERVERT!?" Emerald shouted out with his voice echoing through the cave before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Another dimension**

***ACHOO!**sniff,sniff***

"Hehe someone must be talking about me, GAHAHAHA!" A white haired man in ninja garb with a headband with the symbol for toad said while he walked along a path to a hot spring village.

* * *

**Another Dimension**

***ACHOO!* Sniff!***

"Huh?, that's rare, someone must be talking about me." A old man with a turtle shell on his back said while he sat on a rock while two kids, one had messy gravity defying hair and a monkey tail while the other was bald and wearing a monk outfit, with turtle shells on their backs.

They carried milk behind the old while they ran from a dinosaur.

* * *

**outside the cave**

***ACHOO!**Sniff!***

"Wow Xan, someone talking about you or something?" Zack said when he heard Xan sneeze.

"Maybe, I did meet a lot of loving woman in my prime!" Xan boasted with a grin on his face before the others sweatdropped at that statement.

* * *

**Back to the dungeon duo**

***ACHOO!**Sniff***

"Didn't think that you could get a cold there." Emerald said in a ticked off tone at the sealed Elemental before Nocturn spoke up.

**"Well enough of the embarrassing moments, lets go."** Nocturn said cheerfully while he ignored Emerald glare while he floated down the stairs with a ticked Emerald in tow before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Cave viewers**

"Well what now?, its been 1 hour, wonder how long its been in there." Shunpei said while he looked at the glowing cave.

**"3 months I'd say boy."** Terragaia said after walking up to them before looking at the blaster handle in Pluton's hand.

**"Interesting tech, might be handy."** Terragaia said sense he heard that the tech in this dimension was pretty advance.

"I didn't make it, a friend of mine did, and I'm trying to get it to work." Shunpei cautiously said before he examined the blaster again while asking Pluton for a few spare parts and tools he had while Terragaia shrugged before speaking up.

**"Well good luck with that."** Terragaia said in a bored tone before he walked away.

Just then Kamikazix woke up and started to chant which got everyone's attention before a screen like image appeared on the side of the of the mountain wall which showed Emerald in a new set of clothes and Nocturn before they walked along another cavern path.

**"Don't bother talking, he can't hear, I've been keeping an ear out for him and he is already on floor 24, also this viewer is linked to his time frame so he looks normal to us."** Kamikazix explained before Xan got wide eyed in shock.

"Floor 24!?, that would take a year at least to get to!" Xan said shocked.

"From what Terragaia said, they were in there for 3 month." Zack said while he was still squatting with Shiro and Kuro watching in wonder at how a human can do so many with Nexus nearby.

Xan looked over to the image. " _Be careful kid, that place has a lot of surprises later on._ " Xan thought before the scene shifted again.

* * *

**Trial of Blades/ Floor 24/ Emerald, Nocturn/ 1 hour/ 3 months in**

**"Man that was nuts, who would have thought that there was going to be that herd of giant spider."** Nocturn said. *shiver* "Don't remind me, we nearly turned into giant spider chow, I think I might want those weird dreams then nightmares." Emerald said walking over to the stairs leading down to the next floor.

* * *

**Floor 25**

"Well we're on Floor 25 but it looks like a big empty room." Emerald said while he walked towards the stairs going downward.

Before the could get near the other set of stairs, they heard a small mew which made them look over to see a small tan colored cat walk over before it sat on its hunches before it looked at Emerald with curious eyes.

"Aww look, a cute kitten!" Emerald said before petting the cat with closed eyes and a smirk on his face while the kitten purred before Nocturn spoke up.

**"Emerald, remember we don't have time to be playing with small creatures, remember that slime creature on the 2nd floor."** Nocturn said while he got a bad feeling from the cat.

"How was I suppose to know it melted fabrics, I had to run around naked for 5 floors till a monster dropped a set of shirts and pants I could wear." Emerald said while sweatdropping before getting up while Nocturn continued.

**"Remember the succubus?"** Nocturn said before Emerald blushed greatly before looking down while he tried not to remember while Nocturn continued to speak.

**"Man!, after she caught you, I found you drained to the point that you looked so pale I thought you where a ghost."** Nocturn said before laughing and laughing some more before Emerald grabbed him and tossed Nocturn into the ground with a blush.

"I don't want to talk about her OK!, I pretty sure she's still following us!" Emerald said before a chill went up his spine and could swear he heard giggling.

**"OK OK, lets go then."** Nocturn said while he tried to stop laughing before he floated to the stairs with Emerald following before the two then felt a change in the energy around them which made them look back to get the shock of their lives.

Looking at them was a large glowing lioness where the kitten was, and If Nocturn could crap his pants he would before he tried to get Emerald to run, but the doors sealed shut on both ends and The Lioness charged the duo which started the fight.

* * *

**Lioness VS Emerald**

Nocturn shot into Emeralds pocket before Emerald ran away to get his bearings before shouting at Nocturn for info.

"OK WHAT THE HELL NOCTURN!?, WHAT IS THAT!?" Emerald shouted while the lioness chased the fleeing duo.

**"That's Leonel the lioness!, and she's suppose to be a celestial demon guarding the original Master Core shrine!"** Nocturn said in a worried tone while Emerald focused on running from the lioness.

"Isn't that a contradiction?" Emerald said after dodging some claw swipes from Leonel.

**"Not really, there are good demons, but their rare."** Nocturn said before he notice that Leonel's claw swipes got a bit too close for comfort.

**"Lets focus on the fight OK!, Ill answer questions if were not eaten!"** Nocturn said with concern when Leonel started to swipe her claws faster.

* * *

**With the others watching outside**

"Holy Hell!?, Leonel the lioness!" Xan said to himself before looking at Kamikazix with noticeable rage in his eyes.

"OI KAMIKAZIX!, WHAT THE HELL!, ISN'T THIS OVERKILL!?" Xan shouted out before he got had a shocked look on his face right after seeing that the other elemental's where shocked as well.

**"Whats Leo doing there!?, I pretty sure I didn't summon her!"** Kamikazix said to the others before Nexus spoke up.

**"Don't look at me, I had no idea!"** Nexus said while she looked shocked as well sense Kamikazix never told her.

**"Nor us milady, as far as I know we don't know such complex spells."** Nebula said while looking unnerved at this.

* * *

**Another dimension/In a dark room with a mirror/ ?**

**"Hehehe... Seems my plan is working... now I wait."** A red coated man said while he sat in a chair before sipping tea while he watched the battle unfold.

* * *

**back with the others**

" _You better win Emerald._ " Xan thought out when he saw the worried looks on Emerald's group before the scene went back to the fighting drifter.

* * *

**Back to the cave**

"OK this has gone on long enough!" Emerald said before dodging another swipe before speaking up again.

"Hay Nocturn!, can you send me your power, We'll be chew toys if we don't fight back soon!" Emerald said before dodging another swipe that nicked him lightly which made him pick up the pace.

**"Are you sure?, running is our best bet right now."** Nocturn said which made Emerald look down at the cowardly pocketed gem.

"What the hell!?, aren't you suppose to be a god of darkness or something!?" Emerald said before dodging another swipe from the... claw?... which made him look back with confusion on his face to see the lioness a fair distance away while a paw raised over her head while she bore a grin on her maw before swiping the claw which caused a deep cut to appear on Emerald's cheek without warning before blood splattered out of the wound before Leonel raised her paw again.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Emerald shouted in shock before trying to dodge the many swipes coming his way by watching were the swipes were aimed, but they were too fast.

Emerald fell to one knee after a swipe hit his right leg which made him grit his teeth from pain.

* * *

**With the others**

**"Damn, here is were Leonel gets serious!"** Kamikazix said while she felt a bit of pity for Emerald before Shunpei spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Shunpei asked in a worried tone before he heard a couple voices speaking up at once before looking to Shiro and Kuro who hugged one another.

**"Leonel likes to play with prey sometimes to gauge them, and sense Emerald's now getting hit by her flying swipes, it seems Leonel is not playing anymore!"** Shiro and Kuro both said while hugging each other in fear with the others watching the battle in attention.

Looking back they saw Emerald get into a guard like stance after he got up which made Leonel hesitate for some reason, that made the entire audience look on in shock by that one action sense most knew that Leonel wasn't one to back down without reason.

" _Emerald... what are you gonna do now?_ " Zack thought in rapt attention sense he had no Idea what Emerald could do in combat.

* * *

**With Emerald a minute ago in battle**

"Nocturn please!, aren't we a team!?, I can't beat her without you!" Emerald said getting up after being knocked down by one of Leonel's attacks.

**"Are you sure you can beat her?, she's wouldn't be a guardian for being taken out with a weak attack."** Nocturn said seriously before he floated out of Emerald's pocket while Emerald kept an eye on Leonel.

"One shot, I need to get close enough though for a point blank attack." Emerald said while glaring at Leonel when she started to take a few steps towards Emerald.

**"Very well Emerald, BRACE FOR THE PAIN!"** Nocturn shouted while he sent Emerald as much energy as he could through the link which made Emerald's eyes widen before his pupils shrank.

Emerald then hunched down with his arms held in front of him in a cross guard like position when the energy surged threw him which made Leonel wonder what was going on.

* * *

**With the others**

" _What are you planning Emerald?_ " Shunpei thought with the others thinks similar things when they saw that light show happen.

* * *

**with Emerald**

Emerald then threw his head back and roared which shocked all who saw when his body emitted purple aura and his eyes turned neon purple in color.

Leonel's instincts knew that there was no holding back now.

When Emerald's head started to swing forward she got on her hindquarters, she then started to swing her claws at an intense speed toward Emerald, Emerald in return, hunched over to charge the swipe waves that were already halfway there.

Emerald then charged and ran through the Energy blades with energy covering his body which shocked Leonel and the others watching the fight sense that was normally a suicidal move before he roared from the pain and the energy coursing through his body, he got closer till he was a quarter of the way there.

Leonel then rose one claw, she concentrated all the energy she had into one claw, she then swinged it as hard as she could in Emerald's direction while the angle of the claw caused Emerald's arm and leg on his left side came off at an angle before blood flew from the cut off areas which made him slowly lose consciousness from shock before he slowly fell forward.

* * *

**With the others**

"NO!" Xan's group shouted while the Elemental's thought about leaving before something shocked them even more then Leonel flinching.

* * *

**Emerald mid-fall/ Emeralds mind**

" _Will... I die here?_ " Emerald thought before thinking about the people who helped him up till now when he got to Mobius.

As Emerald fell a little further *Heartbeat* **( _chaos is power)_**

_Xan, The old man who helped heal him and wanted to teach him how to fight for some reason._

A bit more *Heartbeat* **( _power enriched by the heart_ )**

_Shunpei, The kid who wanted to be a mechanical wiz._

Halfway *heartbeat*Heartbeat* **( _the heart is server that unifies the chaos)_**

_Zack Fair, The warrior he helped but may have stranded in this world._

A bit further, his hand fell forward *Heartbeat*heartbeat*heartbeat* **( _the guardian to the true power)_**

_Pluton, The Robot with a heart of gold who Helped him so much by trying to defending the Rabbits and helping him regain his sanity._

his hand was about to hit ground *heartbeat*heartbeat*heartbeat* **( _the true power lies in the heart)_**

_Nocturn, The one who brought him here, the one who helped him stay alive, His partner during this whole ordeal._

*SNAP* **( _Chaos control!_ )**

* * *

**1st boss floor**

Emerald's hand hit the ground before he regained consciousness when he felt a rush of energy right after while his eyes got wide before he grit his teeth tightly before he flexed his right arm and pushed off the ground while his arm and leg leaked blood slowly.

He jumped with his right leg towards Leonel which shocked Leonel and Nocturn greatly before Emerald roared out a command to Nocturn while he pulled back his right arm.

" **100% TO RIGHT ARM!"** Emerald roared out which snapped Nocturn out of his shock.

Nocturn then roared out as well before he sent so much energy to Emerald's right arm that it was encased in darkness but changed to a green colored energy for a moment which shocked all seeing this while Emerald got near Leonel and pulled his arm back to attack.

**"DARK CHAOS..."** Emerald roared while he got next to Leonel who thought she saw Nocturn in Emerald's place and for a moment froze in stunned shock.

**"What?"** Leonel surprisingly said before Emerald sent his fist forward.

**"FIST!"** Emerald roared right the blow connected before all he energy he acquired slammed into Leonel which nearly drained Emerald dry.

Leonel, who barely kept her consciousness, felt herself fly into the opposite wall with a great impact as a result before she fell to the ground in a stunned state while Emerald hit the ground.

Emerald was barely conscious before he felt Nocturn put his arm and leg back to normal soon after.

Emerald, with his mind falling into unconsciousness, saw a boulder start to fall to Leonel, he then jumped forward to tackled Leonel out of the way which shocked everyone watching who saw when the boulder fell a few inches from Emerald's feet before Leonel got up with surprise on her face when she noticed that.

**"W** **hy** **did you save me?"** Leonel asked in a bewildered tone when Emerald spoke up in a slight daze.

"Hehe... I... don't know... my... body just... moved... be...fo..re...I...co..ul..d...th...ink!" Emerald said before he fell unconscious while Leonel just stared at him with a further bewildered look on her face for a minute before Nocturn spoke up.

**"Hay Leonel!"** Nocturn said while floating over Emerald while a pissed off look was on his face as much as anyone could tell before he floated over to the stunned lioness.

**"Mind kicking him or something?"** Nocturn asked in a pissed off tone which made Leonel laugh which surprised the bewildered gem before she spoke up in a humored tone.

**"Follow me Nocturn."** Leonel said before grabbing Emerald's shirt in her maw before she tossed Emerald onto her back before she walked off to the opening door to floor 26 with a confused Nocturn in tow.

* * *

**with the others**

The entire group sat in stunned silence like they couldn't believe it, Emerald beaten Leonel by the skin of his teeth, and Leonel looked no worse for wear as she took him to floor 26.

"What the hell!?, did Emerald win or lose!?" Zack said in a stunned tone before he heard laughter which made everyone turn to Kamikazix in slight shock when she spoke up.

**"HAHAHAHEHEHEHE!, who would have thought that Leonel would help the boy out!, it should be Impossible!"** Kamikazix laughed out before she drank out of a sake bottle that she got from who know where when Nebula spoke up in a worried tone.

**"My lady!, Are you OK?"** Nebula asked in a worried tone at Kamikazix's actions while Kamikazix waved him off before she spoke up **.**

**"Yeah I'm fine, lets see a little more before we turn it off."** Kamikazix said before she looked back at the screen.

* * *

**Another dimension/In a dark room with a mirror/ ?**

**"HAHAHAHAHA!, wonderful Emerald!, wonderful!"** The red coat man said before he stood up to clap to the images of Emerald's victory.

**"That's it Emerald... get stronger and stronger... soon you can help with my plan!... HAHAHAHA!, seems I'll need to make the next step now."** The red coat man said before he walked out to get ready while the scene went back to Emerald.

* * *

**?/?/** **Emeralds dream/ Emerald**

_"OK!, I may have said this before, this is getting repetitive!" Emerald said in an irritated tone before he walked up to the dream Master Emerald before he placed his hand on it._

_"What now!?" Emerald asked in an irritated tone before the Master Emerald glowed to show the visions in Emerald head._

_The visions he saw this time was the same wolf girl and the weapon, but there was a new vision now, this time there was Emerald and Nocturn fighting alongside a woman in a old native american outfit, like she was pulled out of time itself._

_She had dark skin, had D-E cup breasts, had a spear and sword in both hands, she had no warpaint on, but her eyes were catlike in shape and had a glowing aura around her body._

_"Wonder who that is." Emerald said before he waited for more but felt no more visions before the Master Emerald's light died down before hearing a voice speak up a moment later._

_**"HEHE!, well it seems we are turning into a lady killer!, aren't we?"**? said surprising Emerald which made Emerald look over to see the dark double next to him before he got his guard up after jumping back a bit._

_**"Oh relax I'm not here to fight today, I just want to congratulate you!"** Dark humorously said with his arms held up in a calming manner to a worried Emerald before Emerald spoke up._

_"What do you mean?" Emerald asked a bit weary at the way the double acted when he got a bad feeling in his gut before the double spoke up._

_**"Just the fact that you drew energy from the master Emerald and not go insane from the power, it can be addicting sometimes depending on the emotion!"** Dark said which shocked Emerald greatly sense he was sure he used Nocturn's power._

_"What?" Emerald said before he looked over to the massive gem while he wondered what happened._

_**"Hehe, Sorry, but where is the fun in answering those questions, See you Light!** Dark said before vanishing into particles before Emerald woke more confused then ever when the Dream Master Emerald._

* * *

**?/?/Reality/ Emerald**

"Gasp!" Emerald gasped out when he woke in a room of all things before looking around with a confused look.

"Where... am I?" Emerald said before he hanged his legs off of the bedside before hearing a voice speak up a few moments later.

"In a rest spot before or after every big fight, pretty handy sense you might be exhausted." a woman's voice said which made him look over to see a Dark skin woman with catlike Eyes walk in.

"Who are you?, I'm Emerald." Emerald introduced when he remembered the vision.

"I'm Leonel the lioness, the animal you fought earlier." Leonel said which surprised Emerald before he calmed down.

"I see." Emerald said sense it kinda made sense with the vision he had that showed Leonel fighting alongside him.

"Your surprisingly calm about this." Leonel said in a slightly surprised tone sense most would be shocked at hearing that before Emerald spoke up.

"Hehe!, well... this dungeon pretty much got me to expect the unexpected." Emerald said while blushing from a few embarrassing incidents.

"I see... well this thing yours?" Leonel said before kicking Nocturn into the room which made him bounce across the floor a few times.

**"** **OW!, what was that for!?"** Nocturn said when he looked back to Leonel before shrinking back when he saw her eyes glow before she spoke up.

**"For being a perv!"** Leonel said while her eyes glowed a golden yellow after her fangs grew sharper while her voice acquired a feral like tone which made Nocturn flinch before he turned to Emerald and floated to the wall in a bit of fear at what he saw.

**"Hay Leonel, you got a laundry chute or a pile of dirty clothes from previous testers?"** Emerald said in a slightly echoish tone while looking at Nocturn with pure glowing white eyes while a dark mist emitted from his body.

**"Oh I got something in store for him."** Leonel said with a fanged grin on her face before she turned to the door.

**"Where to then?"** Emerald said while he grabbed a fleeing Nocturn before following Leonel out of the room while the scene shifted for a moment.

* * *

**With the others**

" _Idiot._ " the everyone thought as one when the scene shifted back to the dungeon.

* * *

**1st rest area/Cabin/living room/ Emerald, Leonel, Nocturn**

**"W-What are your two planning!?"** Nocturn said in a worried tone while he tried to get out of Emerald's hand before Leonel spoke up.

"Hehe!, you won't like it, I can assure you." Leonel said after she calmed down.

"Here we are." Leonel said before pointing to a chute in the living room.

"That a laundry chute?" Emerald asked before he calmed down greatly which let his eyes turn back to normal.

"Yeah, and it was never emptied, who knows what lies in there." Leonel said while her eyes glowed for a second before she pulled the chute open.

* * *

**With the others**

**"Oh this is gold!"** Kamikazix said trying while she tried not to laugh from the funny moment she was seeing while the other Elemental's tried to hold their laughter in so they could see what would happen next.

* * *

**With Emerald**

**"NONONONO!, PLEASE EMERALD!, PLEASE!"** Nocturn begged while he was held over the opening.

"Maybe... admit to what you did and I'll think about it." Emerald said blankly while he gave the gem a half lidded look.

**"I saw her taking a bath OK!?, I was sitting in the sink to relax when she walked in, I'll even admit that I just laid there so she wouldn't notice me, partially from fright!, please don't drop me!"** Nocturn begged while his energy eyes teared up comically.

"Oh I won't drop you." Emerald said to Nocturn while Nocturn looked up at Emerald with eyes tearing up some more while Emerald gave him an angelic smile.

**"Really?"** Nocturn said in a hopeful tone before he froze when he felt Emerald's energy spike.

"No... **I'LL THROW YOU!"** Emerald roared before tossing Nocturn as hard as he could while dark energy augmented his throw into the chute.

**"NNNOOOOOO!"** Nocturn yelled in fright while he rocketed downward into the who knows how long laundry that was dropped there before he hit the bottom with an audible thud.

About 20 seconds later Emerald and Leonel heard Nocturn give a shout of horror which made Emerald and Leonel sweatdrop.

**"OH DEAR CHAOS!, WHAT IS THAT!?, NO... S-STAY AWAY!... NONON-AAAAHHHHHH!."** Nocturn shouted before Emerald closed and locked the chute before the scene shifted.

* * *

**with Xan and the Elemental's**

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" The Elemental's laughed so hard at Nocturns predicament they fell down and had to hold their stomachs while Xan and the others were shocked silent.

* * *

**Trial of blades/ Rest area/ Cabin/ living room/ Emerald, Leonel**

"HAHAHAHA!" Leonel laughed loudly when she heard Nocturn scream while Emerald scratched his head before speaking.

"Geez doesn't that guy ever stop being a perv!" Emerald growled out before calming down, though he did wonder what Nocturn ran into down there.

"Hehe!, well that aught to keep him in line for now." Leonel said before Emerald looked to her with a curious gaze.

"Well onto more important matters, can I ask why you didn't kill me?" Emerald asked a bit on guard sense Nocturn was down in the laundry.

"Well to answer, its 4 reasons." Leonel said before she held up four fingers.

"What?" Emerald asked which made Leonel speak up.

"1. you did save me for starters, 2. I want to know If the other Guardians are here as well, 3. I want to know how we got here If all 4 of us are here." Leonel said before she took a moment to think.

"And the 4th reason?" Emerald asked in a curious tone before Leonel grinned.

"4. I want to join you cause it seems you get into strange adventures." Leonel said with a grin on her face which made Emerald sweatdrop before he spoke up.

"OK I can see that I can't talk you out of this." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his eyes.

"Hehe!, damn straight!" Leonel said before she walked to one of the 3 empty rooms to rest.

**"Well that was strange."**? said surprising Emerald greatly when he saw that it was Nocturn who appeared out of the blue.

"HOLY HELL!, How did you get out!?, I thought I locked the thing." Emerald said in a shocked tone cause he was sure the chute was locked.

**"MUWHAHAHAHA!, it will take a lot more then that to take me out for long!"** Nocturn said in a smug tone while Emerald took a couple steps away from the floating gem.

"Well I'm heading back to sleep, You might want to wash yourself off, I can actually see stink lines!" Emerald said while backing away more while seeing green fumes coming from Nocturn's gem prison.

"BY CHAOS!, WHAT STINKS!?" they heard Leonel roar out before she came out while pinching her nose.

Emerald then quickly pointed to Nocturn which caused her to growl out before pointed to the bathroom.

"I don't Know care how!, but you better... GET CLEAN NOW!" Leonel yelled out mid sentence while Nocturn rocketed to the bathroom in fear.

"W-Well I'm heading to bed...good night." Emerald said while trying to get away but before he could take a single step he was grabbed by the shoulder with Leonel gave him a stern look.

"You go in there to, you don't smell like daisy's either." Leonel said while her eyes glowed brightly in anger.

"Yes ma'am!" Emerald said in fear before running into the bathroom like a bat out of hell.

"Man, shes scary when her eyes glow!" Emerald said while he vigorously washed his body in the shower while Nocturn spun in soapy water in the sink.

**5 minutes later**

* * *

After getting out of the bath, Emerald and Nocturn went to their room before Nocturn got on the nightstand and dozed off while Emerald got on the bed and stared at the ceiling while thinking about what happened.

_"Man what a wacky day."_ Emerald thought before turning off the lights to sleep.

* * *

**With Leonel**

"Well time to get ready to sleep." Leonel said before she went to shower to clean herself before going to sleep.

She looked everywhere just in case of Nocturn appearing before she got undressed, then started the shower after the scene shifted.

* * *

**With the others**

**"Well I think that's about enough for now."** Kamikazix said making the screen go dark when Leonel entered the bathroom before napping again.

"Well... it seems Emerald got a new friend." Shunpei said before Zack spoke up.

"Yeah, hope she stays that way." Zack said while he still squatted repeatedly.

"Well see then later shall we." Xan said going back to his scroll.

**"A** **ffirmative!"** Pluton said while he worked with the blaster some more before Shunpei joined him again.

**"Hay Zack, how can you keep squatting?"** Kuro and Shiro said in unison which got the ex-soldiers attention.

"This is nothing, I broke and made a new record in my world." Zack said while Shiro and Kuro looked to one another with wide eyes before looking back to Zack.

**"Record?"** The duo asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, I did squats for 2 days straight." Zack said before he stopped to stretch.

**"Whoa!"** the twins said with wonder at how a human did that many without hurting at all.

"How do you know my name anyway?" Zack asked before stopping to stretch for a moment before looking at the two in confusion while the twins looked to each other before speaking up at the same time.

**"It's an ability of ours, its a magic skill called scan, some worlds have something similar."** Shiro and Kuro said while Zack nodded when he remembered that the sense materia gave basic info about the opponents when in use before the scene shifted back into the cave.

* * *

**With Leonel after her shower**

"Ah that's much better... had dirt in places that I didn't want there to be." Leonel said while she dried her hair before dressing into a simple tanktop and sweatpants before walking to her room, but stop by Emerald's room after feeling a chill go up her spine.

She took a moment to look in with her demonic eyes to see that a dark mist like energy was emitting from Emerald's body before she looked at Nocturn and was confused because Nocturn wasn't giving any energy at all which worried her greatly.

She then looked back at Emerald when she felt the energy receded back into his body before he started to squirm and groan from a nightmare or dream.

* * *

**?/?/?/ Emeralds dream**

_Emerald somehow found himself walking through a field littered with weapons and bodies, he saw a man in a hooded brown cloak with a demonic looking sword fighting a Man in a red coat with a black sword and staff._

_The man in the cloak had his hood up so his face was hidden, the only thing he could tell about the man was that he had pale white skin sense the man didn't wear gloves on his hands._

_The man in red wore a red trench coat that went down to his ankles, he wore black boots with multiple clasps while a couple chains linked the two boots together, he wore strange black colored pants that had chains sown into the fabric somehow, his shirt was just a simple black long sleeve shirt._

_his hair was red with black highlights while his eyes gave off a bright red glow._

_The next thing Emerald knew was that the two charged each other before vanishing with sonic booms echoing across the entire battle field._

_the fight was insane to say the least, the swordsman did combos that made Steel in the western base look like a complete pushover while the man in red used the sword extremely well, though not as well as the swordsman, but he used powerful magic to even the odds._

_It would seem the fight would go on for hours when the man in red and the cloaked man hit each other in the stomachs with there respective blades which ended the fight while shocking Emerald from the dream before he could see who won._

* * *

**Reality/ Trial of blades/ rest area/ Cabin/ Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel**

Emerald sat up in shock before he looked around in a daze to see a pair of glowing eyes that looked right at him which shocked him greatly sense he didn't expect that at all before a female voice spoke up while he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"It's me Leonel... you OK Emerald?" Leonel asked Emerald in concern sense she saw him thrash around a lot before he awoke.

"Yeah just had a weird dream that's all." Emerald said before looking at the wall for a moment to try and make sense of it.

"Want to talk about it?" Leonel asked with curiosity. "Sure." Emerald said as he crossed his legs on the bed before he spoke up.

"It started in a battlefield... and after they impaled each other in the stomachs I woke." Emerald finished telling the dream to Leonel who looked a bit spooked at what Emerald described.

"Are you OK Leonel?" Emerald asked in a concerned tone sense Leonel looked a little pale.

"Yeah... it's just you might have got the last guardian leaders memories!" Leonel said before she looked a bit better but still looked a bit pale from an idea she had.

"How?" Emerald asked sense its normally impossible to get other people's memories.

"This trial of blades might be for Onimusha." Leonel said which shocked Emerald greatly before the scene shifted

* * *

**?/Eggman skybase/Eggman**

"Hohoho!, 10 hours to go, the repairs and upgrades are coming along nicely!" Eggman said as he looked over the final components for Steel and Metal as the screen faded to black.

* * *

**"Here is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, hope you guys liked it so far, don't be sad, there will be more action scenes, and maybe some lemons in a chapter or two ahead for you lemon lovers!" TME said with a grin on his face while Zack and Chise blushed a bit before TME turned to the duo.**

**"Well Zack, Chise, any parting words for our readers?" TME said when he looked to the duo.**

**"Yeah give constructive reviews like typo corrections or parts that looked cut off." Zack said before getting up and walking out of the room.**

**"Yeah same as well, I hope the story gets more in terms of romance." Chise said while blushing before she walked off screen with a slightly dazed look on her face.**

**"In time Chise, in time!" TME said while he rubbed the back of his head.**

**"Well this is TME signing out, hope you guys like the story so far." TME said while waving to the readers before the screen faded to black.**


	12. Time dungeon: Floor 26 - 50 out of 100

**"Alright people, here is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, it's the 12th chapter people so hope you like it, Here is tonight's guest, Xan grand-blade people!" TME said before a old man came up to sit in a chair.**

**"Hello TME nice to be here, thanks for calling a taxi for me." Xan said before he shook his shoulders to get the kinks out while TME spoke up.**

**"No problem Its kinda long way to get here, besides that cab driver owed me one." TME said before he grabbed a plate of snacks he set up earlier before holding it up.**

**"Want some snacks Xan?" TME said while Xan shook his head no before he brought out a bottle of sake to drink and a bento box while TME shrugged sense it saves money for him before he looked to the screen.**

**"Lets start the story..." TME said before he raised his hand.**

**IN 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Time dungeon arc floor 26-50/ Prequel arc 10 hours to go**

* * *

**Trial of blades/ Rest area/ Cabin/ Emerald, Leonel**

"What!?, Onimusha!?, isn't that the life draining blade that made the last guy who used it battle crazy?" Emerald said in shock while Leonel got a confused look on her face before she spoke up.

"Huh?, I heard the wielder died and Onimusha vanished with no issues." Leonel said which confused Emerald sense it was... different... then what he heard.

"Xan must have left some parts out." Emerald said with an odd tone in his voice before Leonel took a moment to process that tone before she stood up and stretched.

"We can ask this Xan guy later, for now we should go back to sleep." Leonel said before she walked out to her room.

"Man, Hope I can fall asleep again." Emerald said while he laid back on the bed for a few minutes before he felt his eyelids growing heavier before he fell asleep shortly after while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside the cave/8 hours left/ Elemental Group/ Kamikazix (Wind), Terragaia (Earth), Nebula (Lightening), Infernus (Fire), Oceanic (Water), Shiro (Light), Kuro (Dark), Nexus (Sage)/ Xan's Group/ Xan, Zack, Shunpei, Pluton**

"OK 2 hours passed, so is that 6 months, that's another... 25 floors right?" Shunpei said as he tried to get the math right before he heard Xan speak up while Shunpei worked more on the blaster handle.

"Not quite." Xan said in a irritated tone when he had to rewrite a line in the scroll.

"What do you mean?" Zack said after walking over to Xan after he woke up from his nap.

"First off, the floors are randomly generated like in one of those rogue like games I heard about in a few worlds, they can be large in scale or small like a safe zone, not only that, but the themes are random too, with monsters that can be over a skyscrapers height, and there's the fact that the monsters get a lot stronger the deeper you go, I'd say they got 10 to 15 more I'd say, though Leonel's there so they might be further." Xan finished before hearing a voice speak up.

 **"Wanna see how they're doing?"** Kamikaxix said out of nowhere which surprised the group near the cave before Zack spoke up.

"Um, sure." Zack said while he shrugged at the question.

After hearing that, kamikazix opened a viewer on the cave wall, the screen shows the dungeon trio following the path while they were having a conversation and saw that Emerald was wearing a different outfit.

It was a long sleeved shirt with a Skull in the middle with dark jeans and black boots, his hair got longer, to the point that it went to his shoulder it was straight before it ended in severe waves near the ends. **(I'll be serious, my hair is wavy, depending on how you see it, my hair can curl upward to defy gravity with nothing added, no hair spray, gel, or any other substance.)**

He had a odd pack on his side that looked like it was a side pack that hung from his shoulder.

* * *

**Emerald's dungeon group**

"Remember the floor were on?" Leonel said trying to remember while scratching her head.

"I think its floor 45, those last 2 floors before were nuts, I mean a maid cafe of all things, now that was surprising, not to mention the shifting maze I swear I'll hit the guy who made this dungeon If I ever meet him, There were even stronger versions of those clothes melting slime's!" Emerald said with a blush when he remembered some of his embarrassing moments.

"Y-yeah sorry for being incapacitated." Leonel said while blushing from the memory.

"N-no problem, good thing you can re-summon your clothes." Emerald said with a blush as well while he looked away.

* * *

**With the others**

"W-WHAT!" Xan said while a nosebleed sprayed from his nose before Zack got next and him to bopped him on the head before speaking up.

"Calm down!, Lets just watch OK." Zack said with an irritated tone before the scene went to the dungeon group.

* * *

**Back to Emeralds group**

As Emerald, Leonel, and Nocturn continued deeper, a woman's voice spoke up which made Emerald eyes widen in fear when the voice recognized the voice.

*giggling* "Well I see its you again boy." ? said while Emerald heard which made him shriek in fear.

"HIIIII!" Emerald shrieked before he did a scooby- doo jump into Leonel's arms which surprised her.

"W-What the hell!?" Leonel grunted before dropping Emerald before he quickly got to his feet.

"How the hell did she find me!?" Emerald said while he looked around wildly after getting up.

"What!?" Leonel said in a bit more then concerned tone sense she never saw Emerald act like this before.

"Remember the succubus I told you about a few floors ago?" Emerald said with fear in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" Leonel said a bit more then confused before Emerald spoke up again.

"Well I think I heard her just now." Emerald said while he started to panic.

"You didn't think, You know." ? said which made Emerald go wide eyed.

Just then a female with large wings came out of the shadows along the path before she looked to Emerald with a lust filled look.

"HOLY HELL!, SHES HERE!" Emerald shouted while hiding behind Leonel which made her sweatdrop.

Leonel then looked at the woman and saw that she had perky F-G cup breasts that looked like they defied gravity, considering a succubus uses magic to help keep their figure its no surprise, she had shapely hips and odd enough star shaped eyes in a cross like shape, she had earth brown hair in a long braid, she wore a skin tight leotard and it showed her figure well.

* * *

**With the others**

"OGA!" Xan shouted before he went bugged eyed before his nose started to bleed.

"CALM DOWN!" Zack shouted while he bopped Xan again which caused a bump on Xan's head while the others sweatdropped and looked back to the screen.

* * *

**Emerald's group**

"hehe!, I see it's you Emerald, must be fate we meet again." the succubus said while a blush appeared on her face.

"Why the hell are you here!?, aren't you suppose to be on a higher floor." Emerald said as he pointed upwards before the succubus spoke up.

"Normally, but I found a way to get stronger thanks to you." The succubus said while blushing again before she held her face.

"Are you here to finish the job!?" Emerald said turning pale while he kept hiding behind Leonel.

"Job?" Leonel asked in a slightly angered tone.

"Aha... she...ah." Emerald said while flinching at Leonel's tone before the succubus spoke up.

"Oh don't hide it, We made love remember." the succubus said which made Leonel's cat ears twitch while Nocturn's metaphorical ear twitched.

The people outside looking in had different reactions, Xan mainly being bopped again as a result while the conversation continues.

"Love!?, you have a weird definition of love lady!, didn't you hypnotized me!, *quote* drain me *unquote*, and leave me to die!" Emerald said while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Ah what a mistake that was." ? said which got a double reaction from Emerald's party.

"What!?" Both Leonel and Emerald yelled while the scene shifted to the cave exterior.

* * *

**With the others**

**"Oh-ho, whats this?, some sort of love triangle, an aphrodisiac of love!"** Nebula said while sparkles appeared around his head while everyone in Xan's group sweatdropped **.**

 **"I know, its a tasty event right?"** Kamikazix said while she watched the scene unfold.

* * *

**Back to Emerald and the gang**

"Who are you anyway?" Leonel asked in a peeved tone for some reason while the succubus looked her way.

"Oh, hello there." ? said not really interested in Leonel at the moment which angered Leonel greatly sense she considered that an insult.

"Just answer!" Leonel hissed out which got the succubus's attention again.

"My name is Lillum, My grandmother was named Lilith, nice to meet you honey." Lillum said before she winked to Emerald which made Emerald feel a chill go up his spine.

Just then Leonel used a spear she summoned to try to kill the succubus, but she dodged and flew off before she spoke up again.

"Well meet again dear!" Lillum said before she flew away from the duo.

"Holy crap, she scares me!" Emerald said while his body shook before Leonel spoke up, or more like growled out.

"Lets just go!" Leonel growled out before she continues on the path.

"What I do?" Emerald said to himself as leonel walked away before Nocturn spoke up with a lecherous tone filling his voice.

 **"You lady killer!"** Nocturn said which surprised Emerald sense he didn't expect that.

"Huh, what the hell do you mean?" Emerald asked the mentally smirking gem before said gem spoke up.

 **"Now wheres the fun in that?"** Nocturn said before he floated after Leonel while leaving behind a confused Emerald behind.

"What the hell?, first Vanilla now Nocturn, whats going on here?" Emerald said before he ran to catch up with the duo ahead before the scene shifted to later.

* * *

**later on floor 49**

"Wait up Leonel!, Whats wrong?, you haven't talked to me for weeks." Emerald said while trying to catch up with Leonel while the duo took a few more minutes to see that they were at the stairs to the 50th floor and Emerald was not going further without a good reason.

"Fine, keep using the silent treatment, Ill just sit here then." Emerald said before he sat on the stairs which got Leonel's attention.

"Oi Emerald, We don't have time for these games." Leonel said before she continued to walk ahead while Emerald just sat on the stairs.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

"OK, What the hell Emerald!?, we don't have time for this!, or do you wanna stay here!" Leonel said with a growl after she noticed that Emerald didn't follow her down the stairs before running back to him.

"Hay don't pin this on me!, you kept ignoring me for weeks remember?, at least tell me what I did OK, did I say something wrong or do something wrong?, or was Nocturn's perverseness a level higher then normal?" Emerald said before said sealed Elemental spoke up in a slightly offended tone.

 **"Hay don't blame me cause she's in heat!"** Nocturn said which shocked Emerald greatly while making Leonel blush.

"What!?" Leonel said in a shocked tone sense her secret was exposed.

 **"Well it's been nearly a year sense we came here so no surprise, also haven't you ever had a lover before Leonel."** Nocturn said with a knowing look before Emerald Kicked Nocturn away and thought that he heard a goal shout from a ref but thought it was his imagination.

Leonel in the meantime looked at the duo silently while her face got redder and redder in embarrassment.

* * *

**with the others**

"HOLY HELL!" Xan shouted while he emitted a nosebleed that would make a sink faucet jealous before Zack spoke up with irritation lacing his voice.

"THAT'S IT!" Zack said before drop kicking Xan, but Xan somehow vanished before the attack could connect.

"The hell?" Zack said when he looked around the clearing in confusion.

"ZEHAHAHA!, you'll have to try better then that to get yours truly!" Xan said next to Pluton and Shunpei while trying to look cool while he grinned with a twinkle coming from his teeth.

Just then there was a pow sound that echoed throughout the clearing before Xan fell flat on his face unconscious and everyone saw Pluton hold a metal bat in a swing like motion over Xan's body before speaking up while a bump grew on Xan's head again. **(Kid's don't try this at home unless you have a few screws loose, hell adults shouldn't do this either.)**

" **That aught to keep him quiet for a bit."** Pluton said blankly while he made the bat dissolve into a silver like substance before it flew a canister that was in Pluton's right hand before he slid the canister into a slot in the back of his left elbow.

"Thanks, Emerald won't want this guy awake for this." Zack said while the others looked back at the screen to make sure nothing bad happens.

* * *

**Back to Emerald**

"You OK Leonel?" Emerald asked with concern in his voice before Leonel ran off to the previous floor which surprised Emerald sense he didn't expect the sudden action before he spoke up while facepalming.

"Man why do I always keep getting surprised today?" Emerald said before he ran after Leonel while Nocturn looked over and floated to the stairs to wait for them to return while the scene shifted to Emerald.

* * *

**With Emerald in the shifting maze**

"Wait Leonel!, Please!" Emerald shouted while he chased her but lost her after a minute when the maze cut him off.

"Damn I really hate this floor!" Emerald growled before he tried to locate Leonel again.

"Man and I just had to be a jerk, some friend I am!" Emerald said while he raced after Leonel while the scene shifted to Leonel herself.

* * *

**With Leonel**

" _Damn!, Damn!, Damn!, DAMN!_ " Leonel thought while her heat kept bothering something fierce before she spoke up again.

"A few more days and it should pass but why won't it cool down?" Leonel said in a confused tone before she walked towards a rock that appeared nearby when the maze shifted again.

Leonel sat on the rock before thinking about the other three celestial demons.

Core the elemental dragon, The hothead, The muscle and short fuse of the four demons.

Lynx the panther, the calm one, the strategist, Leonel's best girlfriend who would listen to her worries and would listen back.

Umbra the phoenix, the loner, the strongest of the group, wouldn't blame him for acting the way he does sometimes, other celestial's kept bugging him for pictures and stuff so he always stayed in his home unless an emergency happened.

Now for herself, Leonel the lioness, The scary one when she got into a fight, the one others wouldn't look in the eye or be freaked out and run off if they thought it would piss her off.

"*Sigh* _so why am I having so much trouble now?_ " Leonel thought to herself with such intensity that she didn't notice a monster grab her until it was to late and screamed from the powerful grip.

* * *

**With Emerald**

**"GYYYAAA!"** Leonel yelled while Emerald heard before he rocketed off towards the scream while hoping Leonel was OK.

Turning a corner he saw a scaly golem like monster about to eat Leonel while she struggled to get out of its grip while he rushed over to help.

But before he could get to her the maze shifted and a wall appeared before him which cut him off.

"DAMMIT!" Emerald shouted before he gave the wall an angered look.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Emerald roared while he rushed towards the wall with a pulled back fist before he roared out again.

* * *

**With Leonel**

She saw Emerald run to her before a wall materialized before him suddenly when the maze shifted again and started to accept her death that was about to happen when the monster raised Leonel over its head and opened its mouth before a voice shout out which made it look around confused.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" ? roared before the wall where Emerald was started to break when the voice roared out.

" **DARK** **CHAOS!** " ? roared before the walls broke inward with a crash before Emerald appeared with a darkness enhanced fist raised to attack the shocked monster before he roared again.

" **FIIISSSSST!** " Emerald roared while he rocketed towards the surprised monster before it could react and hit right in the kisser which released Leonel before Emerald roared again with rage filling his being while dark lines encroached his body while his eyes shifted between normal and pure white.

" **DIIIIEEEE!"** Emerald roared again while Leonel felt herself fall towards the ground and passed out right after before Emerald looked to her with great worry before he ran to catch her before she hit the ground.

* * *

**With Emerald**

"SHIT!" Emerald shouted before he did a sliding catch to grab Leonel before she could hit her head and sighed in relief when he caught her before the monster got up with a groan while Emerald put Leonel over near the broken wall to keep her out of harms way before he looked to the it monster with coldness in his eyes.

" **Bring it on!** " Emerald growled out with a dark mist emitting from his body before he Jumped to the monster with darkness enhanced fists while the scene advanced.

* * *

**After a few minutes**

The monster fell over dead after Emerald bashed its skull in right near the spine and walked to Leonel with wounds covering his body before he spoke up with slight regret sense Leonel was hurt.

"Damn... I really need to train with Xan after I get out of here." Emerald said before he carried Leonel back to Nocturn.

* * *

**With the others outside**

"Phew, talk about close!" Shunpei said before he tried to get use to the hover boots after he made alternations to them with Pluton's help.

"I know, talk about heart stopping." Xan said which surprised them sense he was knocked out just a minute ago.

"How the hell are you awake!?" Zack asked in a surprised tone before Xan laughed for a minute before giving an irritated Zack a twinkling grin before he spoke up.

"Please!, that was a love tap compared to other hits I've taken." Xan said while grinning which made everyone look at Xan with various reactions.

"I'll take your word for it." Zack said after he sweatdropped before the group looked back to see Emerald walk back to Nocturn with Leonel being carried in his arms with wounds now covering the duo when the scene shifted to Nocturn's area.

* * *

**Back to Emerald**

"Hay Nocturn!" Emerald said which got the gem's attention when Emerald neared before Nocturn spoke up.

 **"Hay Emerald, I see you really showed Leo a good time huh?"** Nocturn said with a giggle, but then looked closer and was shocked at what he saw.

 **"Damn Emerald, didn't know you were that rough!"** Nocturn said before he flinched at the look Emerald gave him when his eyes flashed to pure white for a moment before Emerald spoke up.

"Sense you weren't there, I really suggest you shut up!" Emerald growled out in his normal voice before he gently set Leonel on the ground and asked Nocturn if he could heal her.

 **"Not really, unlike The other Elemental's, My healing skills only work on people who are non-elemental or dark elemental in nature, celestial's are normally all around in elements, but Leonel here seems to be mainly light."** Nocturn said while he looked over the wounds.

 **"She wont die, but she will be out of it for a few days."** Nocturn said when he finished the examination.

 **"I looked ahead and saw a rest area before the Large room, like the one Leonel was in, it seems we can rest there, oh and here!"** Nocturn said before he healed Emerald by sending him energy.

"Man your like one of those healing save point's in games." Emerald said in a grateful tone when he felt the pain leave his body.

 **"Well I'm not just a pretty face you know!"** Nocturn said smugly while Emerald rolled his eyes before he picked up Leonel gently before he followed Nocturn down to the rest area and was stunned at what he saw.

* * *

**2nd rest area**

There was a cabin like last time, but he saw that it was fancier, there was a hot spring near it as well which gave off plenty of steam.

"Huh... seems the deeper we go the better the arrangements." Emerald said before he adjusted his grip on Leonel before he walked to the cabin.

After walking inside the cabin, Emerald saw there was only 2 rooms this time and walked in one to put Leonel on the bed.

After going to the bathroom to look for a first aid kit, he walked to Leonel and started to bandage her arms cause it seems the rest of her body had taken less damage but wasn't sure when he looked to the Sealed Elemental.

"Hay Nocturn, can you take a second look to see how serious the damage is?" Emerald asked worried while Nocturn rolled his energy eyes sense he already gave a status report before he looked again to see that Leonel's arms were fractured in many places, but not broken and the rest of her body was bruised in various places.

After telling Emerald that he had Emerald bandage her arms better before Emerald walked over to the other room to leave Leonel to rest before he saw something that shocked him silent.

*blink*blink*

Emerald blinked a few more time after that to be stunned to see Lillum of all people sleeping on the bed before he silently walked back out and closed the door quietly before he went to sleep in the living room area after asking Nocturn to wake him if Leonal wakes up soon, He also asked Nocturn to keep an eye on the other room.

 **"OK, but why the other room?"** Nocturn asked in a confused tone at Emerald's actions.

"Remember Lillum?" Emerald asked Nocturn who looked more confused.

 **"Yeah, why?, she not sleeping in the other guest room is she?"** Nocturn said to only laugh right after at his own joke, though after seeing Emeralds serious face had Nocturn shocked right after before Nocturn got a grin on his gem like face.

 **"Hehe, Oh I'll keep an eye out!"** Nocturn said sitting on a shelf that sat outside of Leonel's door which faced the room Lillum was sleeping in while Emerald sweatdropped.

"OK... seems Nocturn's perv mode is on full force." Emerald said before he laid on the couch before hearing Nocturn's giggle a few seconds later which made him sweatdrop again before speaking up with irritation in his voice.

"Night!" Emerald mumbled before turning over to sleep while the scene shifted.

* * *

**with the others**

"Oh, this is not going to be good!" Shunpei said when he started to see a pattern forming.

"Yeah I can see those two starting a fight at the drop of a gil." Zack said before sweat dropping at already seeing Leonel and Lillum already going at it while the others wondered what the hell that gil was.

* * *

 **With Emerald after resting so 1 minute of waiting real time a few hours in the Time cave**. ( **I'm just trying to figure out the time difference** )

**Emeralds dream**

_Emerald walked to the Master Emerald alter when he saw it and put his hand on the giant gem, the first two vision's replayed while a new one flashed into his head._

_The same two were about Onimusha and the wolf girl while the new one was Lillum cast some odd spells at a dragon like monster with an odd crest on its head which gave Emerald the creeps for some reason while Leonel and Emerald fought alongside her._

_Just then the Master Emerald flashed brightly which resulted in Emerald awaking from the dream._

* * *

**Reality**

Emerald woke up with a groan before he opened his eyes to only be shocked at what he saw, or who he saw.

"Lillum!?" Emerald said with shock filling his voice at seeing Lillum's face floating above his head.

"Oh Hello dear, you looked tired after fighting that golam by yourself, so I thought I would watch you sleep for a bit." Lillum said which confused Emerald for a moment.

"How do you know I fought a golem?" Emerald asked with confusion on his face before he sat up while Lillum floated backwards to avoid hitting Emerald's rising head before she spoke up.

"I was wondering the maze and I saw you charge a wall before breaking it down to fight a golem for your friend, I followed after watching you kill it." Lillum said before she continues before Emerald could speak up.

"While you talked to that gem, I flew ahead and fell asleep." Lillum said a bit embarrassed about dozing off before Emerald spoke up.

"Well why are you here?." Emerald asked before he got up from the couch with a nervous feeling filling his body when Lillum grinned.

"What?, I can't visit?" Lillum said with a smile on her face before she floated closer to Emerald while Emerald moved around Lillum with a nervous grin on his face before speaking up.

"H-Hey nice to see you!, but I must check on Leonel, later!" Emerald said quickly before fleeing to Leonel's room while Lillum sighed with irritation before speaking up.

"Hmph!, you will be mine sooner or later Emerald!" Lillum said with glowing eyes before the scene shifted.

* * *

**With the others**

"Well, well, seems to me that things will get spicy soon." Xan said with a gleam in his eye while he rubbed his beard while Zack felt a headache forming from Xan's perverseness.

"OK!, HOW!?, and what will it take to knock you out!?" Zack said while he tried to bash Xan on the head with the bat that Pluton brought out again while Xan dodged the attacks. **(Again, don't try this in real life or you might cross a line that shouldn't be crossed, even if Xan deserves it)**

"ZEHAHAHA!, nice try!" Xan said while dodging and laughing the attacks.

"Can we look back?" Shunpei said with a half lidded look on his eyes before everyone looked back to the screen after Zack and Xan stood still long enough to look back.

* * *

**Back to Emerald in Leonel's room**

*sigh* "Holy hell, women are scary." Emerald whispered to himself before a shiver went up his spine at Lillum's antics before looking over to see Leonel sleeping peacefully and went to change her bandages.

Just then he saw a weird rainbow like light or something come from Leonel which made Emerald rub his eyes for a moment in confusion before looking back over to see that it vanished.

"The hell?" Emerald whispered before going back to Leonel's bandages before a voice spoke up.

"What?" Emerald heard Leonel whisper when she looked over to him with a tired look on her face.

"Leonel your awake!" Emerald said relieved before looking over the rest of the damage while he listened to Leonel.

"Yeah I thought I was monster chow for a moment, thanks for the rescue." Leonel said with a grateful tone while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem, though we have a new issue." Emerald said scratching his head while Leonel gave him a confused look.

"What!?" Leonel asked while looking at Emerald before he spoke up again.

"I'll just straight out say it, Lillum got here before us and she's now floating in the living room!" Emerald said with his guard up when he noticed that Leonel's face warped with raw anger.

"What!?" Leonel growled out before she tried to sit up but could hardly move thanks to her injuries which made her fall back onto the bed.

"Hay!, hay!, no moving alright!, you need to rest up, I'll handle Lillum, Trust me alright?" Emerald said with a small smile on his face.

" _At least I hope!"_ Emerald thought out when he thought of all the things Lillum could do to him and shuddered in fright sense he didn't want to die anytime soon before Leonel spoke up.

"Fine!, but if she tries anything, Ill slice her up good!" Leonel growled out while she laid back down to rest while Emerald smiled before he walked to the door.

"Thanks for helping me so far Leonel, I mean it!" Emerald said before he walked out of the door before closing it before Leonel could say reply before the scene shifted.

* * *

**In the living room area**

"Hay Lillum?" Emerald said after he walked into the living room when he thought he should just get things over with with Lillum.

"Yes?" Lillum said before she floated over to Emerald from the chair before he continues.

"Ill be blunt, can you help us?" Emerald said which surprised Lillum greatly before she spoke up with a calm tone.

"I don't mind, but why?" Lillum asked in a confused tone when Emerald spoke up sense he already had an answer.

"I know you can cast spells." Emerald stated which shocked Lillium sense she never told him.

"How?" Lillum asked before Emerald spoke up.

"long story short, I have these visions for some reason and the newest one was you helping Leonel and I with a dragon like monster with some weird crest on its head that gave me the chills." Emerald said while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside**

**"Visions and a weird crest?"** Kamikazix said with a confused tone sense she never heard of these visions while she looked to Xan's group to see that they were confused as well before Nebula got her attention by speaking up.

 **"What's wrong my lady?"** Nebula said while he poured more sake into a glass for Kamikazix.

Kamikazix was silent for a moment before she spoke up.

 **"Lets wait and see, It might be nothing."** Kamikazix said before the Elemental's looked back to the screen while the scene shifted to Xan's group.

* * *

**with Xan and the others**

" _Visions?, I've heard rumors, but can they be..._?" Xan thought out before his thoughts got cut off when the scene went back to the dungeon party.

* * *

**Emerald's group**

"As far as I know, these visions happen sooner or later but their pretty accurate." Emerald explained while looking at Lillum while she spoke up.

"OK, I'll help." Lillum said which shocked Emerald greatly sense he thought she might think he was insane.

"Really!?" Emerald said with bugged eyes before Lillum spoke up.

"Sure, It seems like a good way to get to know you better!" Lillum said before she blushed while holding her cheeks which made Emerald sweatdrop.

"Lillum!, focus!, please don't get excited, we need to wait for Leonel to recover before we can continue." Emerald said before realizing that Lillum could turn that wording dirty, before Nocturn spoke up which got the duo's attention.

 **"Well, What now?"** Nocturn asked which made Emerald look down before he thought about this dungeon then looked to the floating duo before he spoke up.

"We need to train." Emerald said which confused the listening duo.

"Training?" Lillum said in wonder sense she thought that they had to wait for Leonel first.

"Yeah, Leonel and I barely made it here by the skin of out teeth a few times, that has to change." Emerald said before the scene changes to Eggman.

* * *

**Outside 7 hours to go/ Eggman's skybase/ Eggman's lab/ Eggman**

"Hehehe!, 6 hours left, and The robots are done!" Eggman said watching Steel and Metal being rebuilt right before his eyes as the scene shifted again.

* * *

**Trial of blades/ Floor 50 rest area/ Cabin living room/ Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel (Injured), Lillum**

"So what do we do then?" Lillum said while she wondered what happens now which made Emerald speak up.

"Well... at best we have a few days before Leonel recovers, so we need to do some teamwork training in the meantime." Emerald said with Nocturn floating over his shoulder.

"Where then?" Lillum asked when she wondered were the training will be.

"The shifting maze." Emerald stated with slight venom in his voice before going back to the cabin for a few minutes before walking back out, though he did look a bit pale.

"I let Leonel know where we were going and she fell back asleep." Emerald said quickly before he passed the slightly confused duo before Lillum shook off her confusion before she spoke up.

"Well what are we waiting for!, lets go." Lillum said before she floated after Emerald before he stopped all of a sudden.

"Alright, go on ahead, I need to ask Nocturn something real quick." Emerald said before Lillum floated ahead while Nocturn gave Emerald a confused look.

Emerald then asked Nocturn to keep an eye on Leonel and let to him know if she needs anything before he chased after Lillum who went back to floor 49 to train as the scene shifted.

* * *

**With the others**

"W-Well... want t-t-to wait a few m-minutes or see them t-t-t-train?" Shunpei asked trying to balance on the altered hover shoes while Pluton worked on the minor bugs in the blaster handle before Kamikazix spoke up.

 **"I could use a few minutes."** Kamikazix said before she turned off the screen to nap which made Zack speak up.

"What now?" Zack said while he squatted near Pluton again while Xan answered Zack's question.

"We wait again" Xan said before he continued to write in the same scroll he had from earlier.

"What's in the scroll?" Zack said with a curious tone before Xan grinned at Zack's curiosity before speaking up with a serious tone in his voice.

"For Emerald's eyes only, sorry." Xan said before he put the scroll in one of his pockets before Shunpei spoke up.

"W-Well I'm gonna try to get u-used to these shoes so I don't b-break my neck."Shunpei said while he drifted over to Pluton and back to his spot while wobbling before the scene advanced in time.

* * *

**with Emerald and Lillum a few days later/ 5 min later in the rest area**

"Holy crap that was rough!" Emerald said while his banged up body gave shocks of pain with every step before Lillum spoke up.

"I'll say and to think it was a regular plant is an understatement, but that fun time nonetheless!" Lillum said with an exhausted but lecherous smile while Emerald blushed a bit at the memory.

The duo walked back to the cabin before Emerald opened the door and collapsed on the couch shortly before falling asleep while Lillum went to her room and did the same before the scene shifted.

* * *

**With Leonel shortly after the duo passed out**

"Finally!" Leonel said taking off the bandages and going to get something to eat.

When she passed by the Living room area, she heard Emerald snoring on the couch, she also saw him on the couch with ripped clothes and scratches being healed by Nocturn before she heard Lillum snoring lightly in the spare room which made her speak up in confusion.

"What did I miss?" Leonel said before she walked to the cabin fridge to grab a bite to eat before thinking about the dungeon itself.

"For an underground dungeon this place has a lot of up to date appliances." Leonel said before she grabbed some food before she heated it up to eat while the scene faded out and time passed to one day later.

* * *

**1 day later/ 1 minutes later, Going back to the 4 dungeon crawlers**

The scene faded back in to show Emerald's group getting ready for the boss of this floor before Emerald spoke up.

"Well let's go to the boss of this area and finish this." Emerald said while stretching his body while Lillum spoke up.

"Yes Dear!" Lillum said before she floated ahead which made Emerald misstep before he face planted before Leonel growl while her cat ears twitched.

 **"Well here we go!"** Nocturn said before he floated through the door quickly so he could keep out of the possible fight that might happen between the two woman before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Walking in the scene shifted to the outside**

"Well here we go guys!" Zack said before he looked towards the screen with excitement showing on his face before Pluton spoke up.

 **"I agree, I wonder who's next!"** Pluton said while the two groups looked back to the screen.

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 2nd boss floor/ Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel, Lillum**

"Well here we are, where is the big boss?" Emerald said on guard while he looked around the room but found nothing but Lava in various areas.

"..." Leonel was silent before she started to sniff the air which made her eyes turn catlike before she recognized a scent, one which made her shout in warning.

"GET BACK!" Leonel roared out which made the group jumped back just in time sense a massive Beast landed in front of them which made the room shake a bit before a dust cloud appeared to block the beast's form from their vision.

The four then heard a roar which made them cover their ears, though the best Nocturn could do was fly into Emerald's pocket to muffle the sound.

" **ROOOOAAAAAARRRR!"** The beast roared out which made the dust cloud blasted away from the shock wave the beast emitted while Leonel looked over at the beast before greatly being shocked at what she saw and whispered in disbelief as the scene faded to black.

"Core!?" Leonel whispered in shock before the scene ended.

* * *

**7 hours to go and 6 hours till Steel's and Metal's completion.**

* * *

**"Well folks, this is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga and here's hoping the dungeon party survive Core the Elemental dragon's attack." TME said with excitement in his voice before Xan spoke up.**

**"Well that was a riveting story, but I must be going." Xan said before he got up before walking out of the room while TME spoke up.**

**"Well people Xan grandblade everyone!, This is TME signing out, so see you next time." TME said before he bowed to the readers before the scene faded to black.**


	13. Time dungeon part 3: VS the raging dragon

**"Hello everyone and welcome to this action pact third part of the Time dungeon arc of The Dimensional Saga and this is TME here with Sonic and Tails again for the guest section." TME said before he bowed to the screen before Sonic and Tails stepped into the room before they spoke up.**

**"Hi everyone." Sonic greeted with Tails waving towards the screen before they sat down before Sonic spoke up.**

**"Welcome you guys, nice to see you here again." TME said before he bowed to the brotherly duo who bowed back before Sonic spoke up.**

**"No problem, we got the call and came." Sonic said before taking a seat with Tails sitting nearby before TME spoke up.**

**"Well guys, here are some snacks for you two while the story goes on." TME said before passing out food before Tails spoke up.**

**"Nice as always!" Tails said before he dug in with manners while Sonic spoke up with a cheerful tone.**

**"Thanks for getting the chilly dogs." Sonic said in a relaxed tone with what he had while TME responded.**

**"No problem, lets get back to the story." TME said before he looked to the screen.**

**in 3!2!1! GO!**

**Time dungeon arc part 3/ prequel arc**

* * *

**Trial of Blades/ 2nd Boss area/ Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel, Lillum**

"Core!?" Leonel whispered to herself after she saw the enraged dragon before it looked around in confusion while Emerald spoke up while he felt shock go throughout his body.

"You know this guy!?" Emerald said in shock when he saw the behemoth like dragon walk around the room like it was searching for something before Leonel spoke up.

"Yeah, he is the elemental dragon, 1 of the 4 shrine guardians, I'm another guardian and Core here is the second." Leonel explained before Lillum floated over before speaking up.

"Well he seems pissed off for some reason!" Lillum said before hovering backwards past the duo sense the dragon gave her the creeps.

Just then Core roared in what appeared to be agony when a crest appeared on his forehead before he looked at the 4 party members and breathed fire which made Emerald shouted out in panic.

"HIT THE DECK!" Emerald shouted before the group scattered to avoid the blast before Leonel spoke up.

"What is that crest on his head?, it seems familiar." Leonel said after she landed next to Emerald before he spoke up again.

"No clue!, find out later!, INCOMING!" Emerald shouted before dodging another fire blast that headed their way while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside the cave/ Elemental Group/ Kamikazix (Wind), Terragaia (Earth), Nebula (Lightening), Infernus (Fire), Oceanic (Water), Shiro (Light), Kuro (Dark), Nexus (Sage)/ Xan's Group/ Xan, Zack, Shunpei, Pluton**

"Here's hoping they take the boss down!" Zack said before sitting down on a rock to watch the group when they entered the boss room before Shunpei spoke up.

"No kidding, the last one nearly killed Emerald!" Shunpei said while he sat on the ground nearby while he watched the screen as well before Pluton stood up before speaking up which got everyone's attention.

**"My** **s** **canners are picking up four life readings."** Pluton said before he looked behind the group to see that Vanilla, Cream, Chise, and Tails walk over with confused looks on their faces at all of the the extra guests while Shunpei stood up before speaking.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shunpei asked in a confused tone sense he never met Vanilla and Chise before Tails spoke up to explain.

"I had a strange reading on my scanners, and I was about to come here alone, but Vanilla stopped by with Cream to thank me for letting her stay the day yesterday, also the two wanted to come see how Emerald and Pluton were doing on Angel Island." Tails said while he explained the reason before Chise continued for her reason.

"I wanted to ask more details about the training items Tails gave me and just tagged along sense it sounded interesting." Chise said before she explained the items which made everyone sweatdrop at her reason for coming to the Island.

"The reason must be the cave that your scanners picked up." Shunpei said while he floated over in the hover shoes, but barely before Vanilla spoke up in slight worry.

"Cave?" Vanilla said in a worried tone before Kamikazix spoke up for Shunpei before he could speak up.

**"Let me explain."** Kamikazix said which surprised them all when she walked nearby before Cream spoke up.

"Who are you?" Cream asked Kamikazix which made Kamikazix smile at Cream before she responded.

**"Child, My name is Kamikazix, and I am the Elemental of wind, also like Nexus nearby I'm a sorceress."** Kamikazix explained while she pointed to Nexus who was reading her book before Cream spoke up again.

"Elemental?, Sorceress?" Cream asked which made Kamikazix smile before she spoke up again.

**"Yes child, I sent Emerald and Nocturn in there as a test to see if Nocturn really did change for the better, and it was so Emerald can handle the darkness so he won't go mad from it from prolonged use."** Kamikazix explained which got horrified looks from Vanilla and Cream while Tails and Chise got confused before she spoke up again.

**"Also the cave has a time dilation effect, so 12 hours outside is 4 or so years in total."** Kamikazix explained which made Vanilla responded with panic lacing her voice.

"4 years!?" Vanilla said in a greatly shocked tone before Zack spoke up which got Vanilla's group attention after he took a few minutes to get over his shock at seeing a walking rabbit four foot rabbit with her daughter and a three foot fox.

"Don't worry, though the 4 year thing sounds scary, Emerald made a few allies in their and is about to be at the 51st floor after taking down the next boss." Zack said before walking up with a grin on his face at meeting new people, anthropomorphic or not.

"How long has he been in there then?" Chise asked worried about Emerald before a voice spoke up.

" **About 6-7 hours outside, about a year and a half maybe 2 inside."** Terragaia said near the cave screen which got Xan's groups attention.

"Who are you?" Chise asked after she looked over to see the rough looking man, Terragaia, who walked up to the group.

**"You could say I'm an ancestor of the Zeo clan, Elemental's are immortal unless killed in battle, names Terragaia!"** Terragaia explained nonchalantly while he pointed to himself while Chise thought that the guy was insane which made her speak up again.

"What!?" Chise said while she went bugged eyed which made Terragaia grin before he spoke up.

**"Don't believe me huh?, well how do you think you and your family have shark like teeth and beast like strength to lift the heavy war-hammers your family wields?"** Terragaia said before summoning his war-hammer to his right hand while giving a toothy smirk before Chise just sat down on the ground in stunned silence before she felt her teeth before another voice spoke up.

**"Don't you have another family in another dimension that is also the Zeo clan?"** Nebula said while he walked up to the group before Terragaia spoke up a few seconds later.

**"Yeah... I think they are working with a clan called hyu-something... all I know they use some odd techniques called jutsus or something that deals with inner energy, may have a few more families in other dimensions."** Terragaia said while looking up as he thought about the families and how they might have grown over the years.

"And who are you?" Cream asked Zack after that shocker sense she never got an intro from him which made him speak up.

"Well kid, names Zack Fair, Emerald rescued me from dying somehow and old man Xan here healed me up good as new, I'm waiting for Emerald to come out of the cave." Zack explained which confused the newcomers before Vanilla asked the question that Tails, Cream, and Chise were waiting for before he walked to the cave entrance.

"Rescue?" Vanilla said before Zack replied with a grin on his face.

"Yeah it went like this... and that's how I got here and how Emerald got pushed into the cave." Zack said after he finished his tale before placing his hand on the barrier which blocked the cave entrance which helped prove his story before Tails spoke up.

"Whoa!, Emerald just keeps surprising us and getting into more trouble huh?" Tails said while he sweatdropped with the others in agreement before they heard something that shocked them greatly which made them look around before another roar echoed throughout the field.

**"ROOOOAAAAAARRRR!"**

Looking back to the screen on the cave wall, the group was shocked in various ways, The Elemental's were shocked that another guardian was in there and were more shocked that a crest of sorts appeared appeared on Core's head.

Xan's group was shocked that a dragon of all things was next while Vanilla's group was shocked at the size of the monster and that there were monsters at all.

**"How!?, why is there another guardian!?, Nexus nor I summoned any of them, and whats with that crest?, Isn't that _his_ crest?" ** Kamikazix said when she didn't like this one bit sense things weren't adding up while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Another dimension**

**"HAHAHA!, now then Emerald, what will you do now?, Force alone won't win this one without killing Core!"** The red coat man said while a crest glowed on his forehead as the scene switched to the battle.

* * *

**Back to the battle**

"Damn!, we can't get close!" Emerald said after he jumped backwards when Core breathed a breath of Ice which surprised Emerald and Lillum greatly which made her shout in surprise.

"What the hell!?" Lillum shouted while she flied back when the ground erupted in ice spikes which split the team up before Core glared at Emerald before opening his maw.

" **ROOOOAAAAAARRRR!"** Core roared while shooting lightning from his maw in a quick arc which hit Emerald before he could react.

Emerald wasn't able to react from the sudden lighting attack which resulted in getting slammed backwards towards the stairs leading upward and slammed into the stairs with a crash before he roared in pain.

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" Emerald roared out as he trashed on the ground before Emerald's group shouted at him in worry when Emerald got hit.

"EMERALD!" The trio shouted in concern when Core's attack halted while Emerald's body gave off smoke like mist from being electrocuted greatly before the scene shifted. **(I'm pretty sure anyone would go down from an electrical attack, if not outright killed.)**

* * *

**Another dimension**

**"Oh too bad Emerald, Maybe your not the one I'm looking for."** The men in the red coat said with a smile before he continued to watch for what might happen next.

* * *

**With the others**

"No!" Shunpei gasped in wide eyed shock before he fell silent.

"Dammit, come on Emerald get up!" Zack said in a worried tone while his hands tightens into fists.

" **U** **nable to read life-signs, unable to confirm state!"** Pluton said with eye cameras focusing for a closer look.

"Come on kid!" Xan said in a low tone while he looked at the screen.

"Please get up!" Cream said in a greatly concerned tone while Vanilla hugged Cream.

"Emerald!" Vanilla whispered in worry while he hugged Cream.

"Please win Emerald!" Chise growled a bit while her sharp teeth showed.

"Come on Emerald, you got people waiting for you!" Tails said while he sat next to Pluton and Shunpei while The Elemental's had different reactions.

**"Come on kid, Don't let the fun die yet!"** Terragaia whispered in attention while he rested his hammer on his shoulder.

**_"Is he the one controlling Core?"_ ** Kamikazix thought when she had an idea of who was doing this but didn't want to get ahead of herself sense things were not going for her plan.

_**"That had to hurt!"**_ Shiro and Kuro thought while they sat next to each other while they sat near Nexus.

**" _Interesting crest, I wish I could examine it._ " **Nexus thought when she saw the crest appear on Core's head.

_**"Hehe!, thought so!"**_ Infernus thought smugly when she saw Emerald hit the wall.

**"Damn that had to hurt!"** Oceanic said after he flinched.

_**"Well here is the critical moment will he live or die."**_ Nebula thought before he scene went back to the battle.

* * *

**Trial of Blades/ 2nd boss room/ Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel, Lillum**

" _D-Damn...that... hurt!... I can't...mo...ve!_..." Emerald thought before he passed out before Lillum flew over and grabbed Emerald before she silently brought him to Leonel and Nocturn who hid behind a big ice spike that blocked Core's view.

While that happened, Core thought he killed Emerald and started to look for the other three in the room before Leonel spoke up.

"Nocturn, can you heal him?" Leonel whispered while listening for Core before Nocturn replied.

**"Yeah, I'll need a few minutes though, Lightning is my weakness."** Nocturn said before he floats over to Emerald's charred body and starting the healing process which made Lillum speak up.

"Weakness?" Lillum asked in a confused tone sense Emerald was a different person before Nocturn spoke up.

**"Yeah, it messes with my energy when I had a body, really hated it when I had to go to lighting based worlds, Helios said it was because my energy was unstable, even more so then chaos energy believe it or not."** Nocturn said while he continued to heal Emerald while Leonel looked to Nocturn with a shocked look before she spoke up.

"How unstable?" Leonel said while she watched Core as he look around the room to only get more irritated when he couldn't find anything while Nocturn spoke up.

**"Enough to short my powers out for a short time, Like 5 minutes or so depending on the voltage, Emerald just got hit with a lot of juice and he'** **s now no stronger then a regular human without my energy boosting his strength, how do you think he survived this long?, even the gods of luck have limits you know!, I'll need 10 minutes without interruptions so can you two hold Core off in the meantime?"** Nocturn said while he concentrated on Emerald's recovery while Leonel spoke up.

"Sure I can." Leonel said seriously before getting up which got Lillum to speak up with irritations lacing her voice.

"Hold on, I'm here too you know!" Lillum said while she floated over before Leonel gave her an irritated look in return.

"Yeah right, how is your magic gonna help huh?, Core is a elemental dragon so elemental attacks won't work sense he can counter them." Leonel said with a pointed look before Lillum spoke up.

"We won't know if we don't try, besides it's just to hold him till Emerald's back on his feet!" Lillum said with a glare before the two then butted heads with sparks coming from their eyes before they felt a little killing intent come from Nocturn who looked at the duo with anger in his glowing eyes before he spoke up.

**"Enough!, Work together or so help me Chaos!, I'll zap you two to get you two going!"** Nocturn growled out while he emitted a purple aura which made the duo flinch before they spoke up in slight fright.

"Y-yes sir!" the duo said with shock before shooting towards Core as stealthily as they could while Nocturn was left to heal Emerald, though Nocturn had a grin on his gem plated face before he had a few thoughts.

_**"Might as well upgrade a gift and throw one in might help here."**_ Nocturn thought with a grin before he willed his aura to cover Emerald's body while the camera panned to the sneaking duo.

Leonel and Lillum sneaked over to the other side of the room while trying not to be seen to allow Nocturn to not be interrupted by Core.

Just then The crest shined on Core's forehead which made him turn to the duo before unleashing a roar before he breathed fire to melt the ice around them which made Leonel shout to Lillum.

"Damn!, stealth time over!" Leonel roared as she charged Core by summoning a Spear and khukuri, the spear in her left hand, the blade in her right. **(look up the blade and you'll all see what I mean)**

Lillum started to move her hands while she chanted an unknown language before a crest appeared in front of her which created a large Ice spike that flew towards Core which landed in front of him to block the breath attack from hitting her while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Emerald's mind/ Dream Master Emerald alter/ Emerald**

_"Ugh!, I may have said this before but that hurt!" Emerald thought while he walked to the Dream Master Emerald clearing and saw the Emerald glow a bit._

_"Why am I here now of all times?" Emerald asked while he walked up to the Master Emerald and put his hand on it which resulted in making the gem glow brightly which caused Emerald to shield his eyes from the light and when he lowered his hand he saw to his shock he was in a different place entirely._

* * *

**?/?/?/?**

_"How the hell?" Emerald whispered sense he wondered were he was while he looked around the area._

_This place looked amazing, It had people flying on Blades and special automobiles that flied through the air, there was 4 pads connected to a floating palace in the sky, Emerald then looked down past the railing and saw a massive metropolis with people walking and moving around in ways that were insane to say the least._

_Some were on flying blades, some were on floating pads, some walked, and some even vanished in a flash of light, all in all it looked like the most advanced city he ever seen._

_Just then someone walked up behind him which got his attention while he felt something odd happen to his body, like he lost control._

_"Hay Nocturn, lets go, well be late if we take to much time!" ? said while Emerald looked over and saw who called him._

_"Sorry Helios, lets go." Emerald said before his body walked on autopilot towards the temple as he followed a woman who looked like a goddess to him._

_Helios wore a outfit that looked like it came from roman times, she Had C-D cup breasts with hourglass shaped hips, she had pure white hair and a staff that had a floating crystal in the middle._

_"Still using that old staff Helios?" Emerald said with a joking tone while they passed a few hallways._

_"Oh Nocturn you dunce, This staff not only has history it has a few tricks that are still hidden!" Helios said before they neared the place they needed to be at._

_"Sure, sure, and I'm going to be the king of space!" Emerald chuckled before he was hit on the head by the staff itself while Helios started to walk again while Emerald held his head before the pain faded._

_Before Emerald could move he looked into an open room and saw a mirror while he saw something that shocked him greatly though his body, or Nocturn's most likely when he took a closer look in the mirror._

_Emerald saw that this guy looked slimier to himself though he looked a little older, more rugged, and wore a outfit that made him look like a vampire lord or some kind of noble, he had black hair with purple eyes that gave a slight glow before he continued to follow Helios while rubbing his head._

_He walked to Helios who stopped near a room with a large table with many chairs that circled it before Emerald spoke up._

_"Geez Helios, I can take a giants fist like its nothing, but you are in another dimension of strength altogether, and that's ironic sense we travel through dimensions!" Emerald said while rubbing his head before Helios spoke up._

_"Well that aught to teach you not to insult me!" Helios said before she walked into the room with Emerald in tow._

_"Hehe!, maybe, but that's why I love you!" Emerald said while he moved behind Helios and hugged her from behind which surprised her._

_"N-Nocturn!" Helios gasped while blushing at Emerald's actions before he spoke up._

_"Hehe!, feel how much I love you!" Emerald said as he pushed up against her which made Helios blush more before they heard a voice speak up._

_"Oh looky, looky at this cookie!" ? said which made Emerald and Helios look over to the see the source of the voice voice before Emerald and Helios froze in shock._

_they saw Kamikazix, the other Elemental's, and the red coat man, to see that they were grinning at the duo, but Infernus was fuming while Helios blushed again before shrieking in embarrassment._

_"NOCTURN YOU PERVERT!" Helios shrieked before she pushed Emerald into the wall which made him crash into it before sliding down the wall in a comical way before he spoke up._

_"U-ugh!, T-That's why I-I love you!" Emerald said while he laid near the wall at an angle with the others thinking that Nocturn was an idiot before Helios spoke up which got everyone's attention._

_"Before Nocturn gets up, let's start the meeting!" Helios said before she sat in a chair with a blush on her face before the red coat man spoke up._

_"W_ _hat's on today's agenda?" the red coat man said before the meeting started._

_After people started to sit down with Emerald still stunned on the ground, but before anyone could talk, the scene shifted to midnight with Emerald in Nocturn's body while he rushed to the Master Emerald alter after getting a bad feeling when he arrived at one of the guardian's telepads to see a shocking sight._

_He saw the 4 guardians badly hurt on one of the pads before he rushed in the main shrine and saw a robed figure chanting near the Master Core before it started to spark and change before Emerald spoke up with venom lacing his voice._

_"I don't care who or what you are!, move away from the Master Core or Ill kill you in the most painful way possible!" Emerald said before he summoned a sword of darkness in his right hand before the robed figure spoke up._

_"I don't think so." ? said, which sounded like a man's voice, after he finished the chant and the Master C_ _ore changed from being a completely round ball of energy to it's current Emerald version while Emerald's temper spiked greatly._

_" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"** Emerald roared while darkness cloaked his entire body before the robed figure spoke up._

_"Its very simple Nocturn, but you won't find out until its to late!" ? said before he vanished before reappearing in front of Emerald instantly before he chanted a spell while a familiar crest appeared before Emerald could react._

_Emerald then felt himself start to fall unconscious while the robed figure touched Emerald's forehead before he looked at the robed mans smiling face to be shocked beyond belief at what he saw._

_"Bor...dux?... Why?" Emerald muttered before he saw himself from another angle all of a sudden before Nocturn fell backwards before the scene shifted to the main hall with Nocturn in chains with The Elemental's looking at Nocturn with various levels of anger or disappointment before Kamikazix spoke up._

_"Nocturn for altering the Master Core, you will be banished and stripped of your body never to be seen again." Kamikazix said with a grim tone before Nocturn spoke up._

_"Why!?, Where's the proof?" Nocturn said with an angered face while he looked to each Elemental's one by one before_ _Kamikazix stood up from her chair before chanting which made a screen appear and made Nocturn gasp at what he saw._

_The screen showed Nocturn chanting the same spell that Bordux was using before the Master Core changed to is current shape and Nocturn Being blasted back by a wave of energy that knocked him unconscious as a result before the screen vanished._

_"Anything else?" Kamikazix said in a cold tone before Nocturn thought for a moment before he spoke up an idea he had._

_"What about the guardians?, they were injured!, what about them!" Nocturn said when he remembered that they were on the pad so they might remember what happened before a voice growled out._

_"Their being treated you traitor!, they told us how you attacked them before walking into the alter room!" Infernus growled out which shocked Nocturn when he thought that this was insane, its not even a real trial._

_Just then Helios walked up and and said something that shocked him greatly to the point of stunning him silent._

_"Nocturn." Helios said while Nocturn Looked over at Helios which made her speak up._

_"I'm sorry... but I can't love someone who lies to me." Helios said sadly which shocked Nocturn silent when Helios of all people would say that before he looked down to the ground._

_Helios then started to chant suddenly which made a seal appear under Nocturn who looked at Helios with a shocked look on his face while t_ _he other Elemental's were wondering what she was doing before Nocturn gasped when he recognized the seal._

_"HELIOS DON"T!, THAT' WILL KILL YOU!" Nocturn begged while the seal was nearing completion while he struggled in the chains while he confused the Elemental's into looking at one another in confusion._

_"I'm sorry Nocturn, but it's the only way." Helios said before the seals reached completion._

_"NOOOOOO!, HELIOS!" Nocturn yelled while he reached to Helios before the seal shined white before Nocturn vanished soon after._

_Helios then collapsed before the Elemental's rushed to her in concern before Kamikazix spoke up._

_"Helios!, what was that seal!?" Kamikazix said in a worried tone when she noticed Helios's energy fading rapidly before Helios spoke up._

_"Hehe!.. a way for the truth!, a way ...for...the...tr..uth!" Helios said with a smile before her heart stopped before her aura faded completely which made t_ _he Elemental's both saddened and confused at what happened before the scene shifted again._

* * *

**_Emerald's house, years later_ **

_"Come on boy time to eat." Emerald said before he let his dog out to eat while the scene played out like last time before Emerald was teleported above Angel Island and a bright light engulfed Emerald which temporarily blinded him when the scene shifted again._

* * *

**Emerald's mind/ Dream Master Emerald alter/ Emerald**

_Emerald waited for the light to die down before he saw the Master Emerald glow for a minute more before it died down to the regular green glow._

_"Why show me this?" Emerald said which made the gem glow before he put his hand on it again as the visions appeared again._

_The first 2 visions of the wolf girl and Onimusha played out in front of him like they did before, and a new 3rd one was showed._

_It was himself, Leonel, Lillum, Nocturn, and a man in multi-color armor in front of the original Master Core alter with the group walking towards it before the vision faded._

_"Again, why show me this?" Emerald said in a confused tone before he was shocked when he heard a voice echo in his head._

_**"First for the truth, and second two gifts."**? said before the Master Emerald shined brightly before Emerald awoke with a start._

* * *

**Reality/** **Trial of Blades/ 2nd boss room/ Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel, Lillum**

Emerald opened his eyes slowly before he sat up with a gasp before he looked around to notice that he was now sitting near a pillar of ice before a voice got his attention.

**"Welcome back to the land of the living."**? said which made Emerald look over to his right to see Nocturn floating near him.

"How long was I out?" Emerald asked in a concerned tone before he rubbed his head in slight confusion.

Before Nocturn could answer though, Leonel and Lillum flew by like they were launched backwards before Leonel landed on her hands and feet like a cat when they land while Lillum floated to the ground after regaining her balance.

"Girls!" Emerald said in a surprised tone before running to the duo with concern which got their attention.

"Emerald dear!, your OK!" Lillum said before she flew over and hugging Emerald tightly which made Leonel's eye twitch.

"Lillum!... let... go!" Emerald said while he tried to pry Lillum off before Leonel spoke up.

"Will you two give it a rest!, we have company!" Leonel said when the temperature increased exponentially which got Emerald and Lillum's attention.

The group looked over to the massive ice spike before they saw that it was melting from the intense flame blast that was coming their way.

* * *

**Outside the cave/ Elemental Group/ Kamikazix (Wind), Terragaia (Earth), Nebula (Lightening), Infernus (Fire), Oceanic (Water), Shiro (Light), Kuro (Dark), Nexus (Sage)/ Xan's Group/ Xan, Zack, Shunpei, Pluton**

"Oh man!, Emerald's up, but how can they take a giant dragon?" Shunpei asked in a concerned tone for the group before Zack spoke up.

"No Idea." Zack said while he watched the battle with concern showing on his face.

* * *

**Back to battle**

"Scatter!" Leonel said before the Ice spike broke in half from the temperature difference after the group split in two, with Emerald and Lillim in one group, and Leonel and Nocturn in another group.

Emerald and Lillum went around and attacked from the side with Emerald jumping with darkness enhanced legs while Lillum floated back while chanting which created Ice pillars under Emerald for him to jump off of to get closer.

While on the other side Leonel was throwing spear after spear with good aim to distract Core from using a fire breath when they came too close to his head.

"Lillum, I need to get above him!" Emerald said to the succubus who spoke up.

"Right!" Lillum said before grabbing Emerald's hand and lifted him above Core before she started to swing him around while the scene shifted.

* * *

**With the others**

"Come on Emerald!" Shunpei said when he saw Lillum spin faster and faster. _"You can do it kid!"_ Xan thought when he saw Emerald grip his right hand. _"Please win!"_ Cream thought in worry. "Please return safely." Vanilla whispered when she looked on.

"Take him down Emerald!" Zack said punching a fist into his palm. "Go Emerald!" Tails said looking on. " ** _Show us the impossible!_ "** Pluton thought. "GO EMERALD!" Chise cheered while above them an eggbot was recording the footage on the screen to send back to eggman's base.

* * *

**back to battle**

"100% TO RIGHT ARM NOCTURN!" Emerald roared before Lillum tossed Emerald as hard as she could before flying to Leonel and Nocturn while Nocturn emitted a massive amount of energy before he spoke up.

**"Right!"** Nocturn said before he sent energy to Emerald while Core turned his head in Emerald's direction after hearing Emerald shout and breathed a blast of fire at Emerald which got closer at an extremely fast speed.

* * *

**outside with Elemental's**

**_"Charging straight ahead, Fun very fun!"_ ** Terragaia thought while he focused on the fight.

**" A bit brutish for my taste but passable!"** Nebula said before Infernus spoke up.

**"Hmph, he's not out of it yet!"** Infernus said with a frown on her face while she looked to the fight.

_**"Wonder what will happen next."**_ Shiro and kuro thought while they held each others hands for comfort.

**" _Maybe I can look at that crest later, If still there._ " **Nexus thought while she focused on the crest on Core's head.

**_"Go kid!"_ ** Oceanic Thought while he rooted for Emerald.

_**"Well... the moment of truth."**_ kamikazix thought before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Back to battle**

Emerald swings his arm forward before he met the flame head on with Darkness against Flame which resulted at a standstill.

* * *

**Another dimension**

**"Hoho!, who will win this struggle?"** The red coat man said while he leaned back in the chair before watching this outcome while the crest on his head glowed brighter.

* * *

**battle**

" _Dammit!, I need more power!_ " Emerald thought when the flames grew stronger before Emerald remembered his dark side and hope this idea of his worked.

"Oi you hear me dark?, If your really there, then give me power or we are both dead!" Emerald grunted out sense this was a life or death situation.

At first nothing happened, but then a voice echoed in Emerald head with a malicious tone.

* * *

**Emerald's mind**

_**"Hehehehehe!... Very well Light, just remember that you asked for it!"**_ Dark said with a grin on his face when his own plan was working before he looked to the gate next to his feet before he held his hand over it before it opened to show a void of darkness before a pillar of dark energy shot out of it before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Reality**

When Emerald heard his darkside say that, he felt a rush of energy a moment after that made his body shudder before he felt his heart beat intensely before something snapped inside of him.

*heartbeat**heartbeat**heartbeat*

***SNAP***

* * *

**with the other dungeon divers**

"How long can Emerald last?" Leonel asked in a worried tone when Core's flames grew stronger.

**"I don't know!, I'm sending as much as I can but I don't want Emerald to suffer backlash from absorbing to much energy!"** Nocturn explained to the worried duo before Lillum spoke up.

"What can we do then!?" Lillum asked worried when Core's flames nearly covered Emerald's body.

"How should I know, It's not like we got any other cards to play!" Leonel said in a worried tone for everyone's safety.

Just then the trio felt a massive pressure of some sorts that made them freeze in shock before a blast of energy emitted form Emerald which made them Looked over in shock to see a large ball of dark energy where Emerald was.

Before they could react, the ball shrank and a figure was seen emerging slowly from the ball as it condensed, the ball shrank till it was absorbed into the persons chest, and what they saw shocked them.

It was Emerald and he looked like he was in his dark mode when he fought Steel, but it was different in a few ways.

1\. dark mist was constantly seeping from him, like it could barely be contained in his body.

2\. Instead of the regular mist like hair it was more like dark fire that trailed down his back. ( **The best I can say is think of Hades from Disney's Hercules if he had longer hair, instead of blue in color it was pure black in color.)**

3\. He was holding Cores fire blast back with a wall of darkness like it was nothing.

4\. But Emerald looked like he was in Pain somehow, like the power he got was hurting him or the heat of the flames somehow hurt him, the three on the ground couldn't tell from where they were as the scene shifted.

* * *

**outside**

"The hell!?" Zack said in shock before he stood up to get a better look at Emerald.

"*gasp* E-Emerald!?" "Vanilla and cream gasped out at the same time from seeing the form Emerald took.

The rest of the group was stunned silent while the scene went to the Elemental's.

* * *

**with the Elemental's**

**"What the hell!?, why does he look like Nocturn when he goes all out!?"** Terragaia said in a shock tone when he saw Emerald's form before Kamikazix spoke up.

**"I don't know, But I have a bad feeling things are about to get worse!"** Kamikazix said in a worried tone before Infernus spoke up.

**"How can things get worse now!?"** Infernus said while the rest of the Elemental's were shocked silent at Emerald's display before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Back to battle**

" _I got to end this fast!_ " Emerald thought while his body flared up in pain again before he flew upwards to avoid the breath of flame then towards Core before he put as much energy into his fist and swinged forward while Core got distracted.

The resulting blow hit Core straight on which resulted in a loud band before he heard a voice echo in his mind.

_**"Please help Core!"**_? said which shocked Emerald when he didn't recognize the voice.

Before Emerald could wonder who spoke, Core was knocked onto his hind legs and fell to the ground injured but still alive before the scene shifted.

* * *

**?/?/?/?**

**"HAHAHAHAHA!, oh Emerald you just keep surprising me!, however I can't let this end yet!"** The red coat man said before the crest on his head glowed brightly before the scene shifted again.

* * *

**back to battle**

After Emerald landed the blow on Core, he landed near Leonel, Lillum, and Nocturn before he turned back to normal right after and fell to one knee.

Emerald gasped in pain before he felt his eyes burning before started to rub them.

The others rushed to him to help, but before they could get near Emerald, Core glowed brightly all of a sudden which surprised them before he shrank slowly while the scene shifted.

* * *

**outside**

"OH COME ON!, STAY DOWN!" Zack shouted in anger while others had similar thoughts when they saw Core's shape change before the scene shifted again.

* * *

**?/?/?/?**

**"Get ready Emerald, for this will be the fight for your life!"** The red coat man said while he grinned at the spectacle.

* * *

**back to dungeon party**

When the light died down, the group saw the light take the shape of a man in multi color armor with a massive sword in one hand while the crest glowed brightly on his forehead before the camera panned back a bit to show the the man smirking with a foreboding aura before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**6 hours and 30 minutes to go and 5 hours and 30 till Steel and Metal completion**

* * *

**"Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, what surprises does Core and the red coat man have in store for our dungeon party?, find out next time, also sorry for being slow, I need to relearn some material for the worlds Emerald will go to later." TME said while he rubbed the back of his head before Sonic spoke up.**

**"Man talk about action packed!" Sonic said with a grin on his face before he got up from his chair and leaved the room soon after before Tails got up from his chair.**

**"Yeah!, I wonder what will happen next." Tails said before he followed Sonic out of the building before TME looked to the readers.**

**"Well folks, this is TME signing out, see you later and stay healthy." TME said before he got up to bow to the screen before the scene faded to black.**


	14. Time Dungeon part 4: Dragon's freedom

**"Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, and here's Lillum and Leonel who are guest starring today." TME said before the two woman walked in while waving to the screen.**

**"Hay there, thanks for the invite!" Lillum said while she floated over and sat on a chair near TME.**

**"Same here." Leonel said before she sat nearby with a slightly bored tone lacing her voice.**

**"Well ladies here are some snacks for the story to help brighten your mood, enjoy!" TME said while he handed some food to them a moment later.**

**"Thanks!" both Leonel and Lillum said before they dug into the food with mannered gusto.**

**"Well then time to start the story while they enjoy their food..." TME started to say before he sat back in his chair while holding up three fingers.**

**IN 3!2!1! GO!**

**Time dungeon arc part 4/ Prequel arc**

* * *

**6 hours and 30 minutes to go and 5 hours and 30 minutes till robot** **completion.**

* * *

**Trial of Blades/ 2nd Boss room/ Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel, Lillum**

When everyone saw Core appear in human form, they noticed that he barely looked injured in the slightest, not only that but his forehead wasn't even scratched before he got their attention by speaking up after moving his arms to see if they were OK.

"Not bad kid... not bad, been awhile sense anyone actually made me turn to my human form and get serious." Core said before the crest on Core's head glowed before he started to walk over to the group while he emitted a large amount of killing intent.

Leonel and Lillum got in front of Emerald while Nocturn tried to heal Emerald's body before Leonel summoned her weapons and Lillum started to chant and move her hands to cast a spell which made Core stop for a moment to look before he laughed with a bit of insanity filling his voice before he spoke up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!, What can you two do?, Leonel, we both know out of all the guardians you were the weakest, and miss succubus, aren't you running out of steam?" Core said with an insane grin before he started to walk to the group again.

As Core got closer to the group, Emerald tried to get up, but felt extreme amounts of pain radiate from his chest and fell to his knees which got everyone's attention.

"EMERALD!?" Lillum grunted out with worry while she looked back sense she wanted to go to him, but couldn't because she could feel that Core was not to be underestimated, and felt thing where just getting worse.

"DAMMIT CORE!, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Leonel growled out loudly before she charged Core with rage filling her being which resulted in the two melee fighters dueling it while Nocturn sent energy to Emerald to heal him.

The duo traded blow after blow and seemed to be evenly matched until Core somehow accelerated in speed when Leonel tried slashed downward with her sword while Core sided stepped the attack.

Core then slugged Leonel in the stomach with his left fist so hard that she coughed up blood before she was sent flying to the other side of the room and landed on the ground for a few seconds before she tried to get up, but fell down in pain with only her arms supporting her.

"*gasp**gasp*, C-C-Core!, h-how t-the hell d-did you get like this?" Leonel gasped out before she tried to keep get up a few times but failed when she felt pain course through her body while Core took a moment to think about her question before he realized what she asked.

"Oh you mean this?" Core said before pointing towards the crest on his head with his free hand while Leonel gave a surprisingly feral growl from seeing it shine on Core's head before Core spoke up.

"It's a gift from an old friend, you should have accepted when you had the chance!" Core said before he started to walk towards Leonel before someone spoke up.

"HOLD IT!" ? screamed which caused Core to stop suddenly when ice spikes came jutting out of the ground between Leonel and Core to act like a barrier.

Core then turned towards Lillum with a chilling smirk that sent a shiver up her spine before he spoke up.

"Not the best idea little lady." Core said before walking towards Lillum while he set his blade on his shoulder.

Lillum then started to cast more ice spikes and sent them flying towards Core in different patterns, but core just lifted his sword and swinged it so hard that the force alone shattered the spikes and sent Lillum crashing near Emerald.

"L-Lillum!" Emerald groaned out while he tried to get up again, but the pain in his eyes felt insane, not only that but whatever his dark side did made his body turn into a mass of pain.

"Hehe!, I think I'll take care of you first miss magic." Core said while walking towards Lillum with a blood thirsty grin on his face.

"NO!, KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" Emerald shouted with rage while he looked at Core who looked at Emerald before speaking up.

"Ill get to you in a second kid, just wait for your turn." Core said while he kept walking towards Lillum while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside the cave/ Elemental Group/ Kamikazix (Wind), Terragaia (Earth), Nebula (Lightening), Infernus (Fire), Oceanic (Water), Shiro (Light), Kuro (Dark), Nexus (Sage)/ Xan's Group/ Xan, Zack, Shunpei, Pluton, Vanilla, Cream, Tails, Chise**

"DAMMIT!, how the hell does this guy keep coming and coming?" Zack said while his anger grew when he saw Core approach Lillum on the screen.

"I don't know, but if something isn't done then they're..." Tails started to say while he sat nearby but fell silent before Vanilla spoke up a few seconds later.

"Can't we do anything?" Vanilla asked worried while Xan thought for a moment.

"Hmm." Xan hummed in thought before speaking up.

"Everyone gather round!" Xan said before he asked Pluton if he had a spare Emerald before Pluton removed the green Emerald from his chest cavity and passed it to Xan who asked everyone to put their hands together and asked Zack and Shunpei to put their free hand on his shoulders.

After doing what he asked, the others wondered what he was doing before Xan spoke up.

"Now what I'm about to do is try to link with Nocturn mentally so we can talk through him." Xan explained while the green emerald started to float in front of him with a dull glow before he spoke up again.

"Now focus and think!" Xan stated before the light turned green and dense while the scene shifted to the Elemental's when they looked to the group.

* * *

**The Elemental group**

**"Do we stop them?"** Terragaia said when he saw the group getting into a circle of sorts before Kamikazix spoke up.

 **"No need Terragaia, lets see if they can help pull out that 1% chance."** Kamikazix said before she turned back to the screen with the others looking back while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Back to the battle**

"Move!, move!, Dammit move!" Emerald grunted out while he tried to get up, but failed when his body erupted with pain while Core walked towards Lillum with a sick grin that promised pain before death.

Just then Nocturn felt someone was tapping in his mind somehow and let the presence in before he heard Xan's voice.

"Nocturn no time!, let us talk to Emerald!" Xan said urgently while Nocturn, though confused, let Xan's voice through a moment later.

"DON'T GIVE UP KID!" Xan shouted out through Nocturn which made everyone look towards Nocturn confused before Xan's voice spoke up again through Nocturn again.

"Xan!?" Emerald asked in a bewildered tone while he looked towards Nocturn with a confused look on his face before Xan spoke up again.

"Listen!, all of us are using the green chaos emerald to link with Nocturn to talk through him." Xan said before Emerald replied a moment later.

"Us?" Emerald groaned out before another voice spoke up.

"Yeah Emerald!, don't lose to this guy!" Zack said further shocking the group who heard.

"Zack?" Emerald said in wide eyed shock when he remembered how he help and stranded Zack in this world. **(A year or so passed in the trial of blades cave so Emerald might not remember some of the people on Mobius without a reminder.)**

"Yeah!, and not just me either." Zack said before another voice followed by one after another.

"GET UP EMERALD! Chise shouted out which surprised Emerald and the others in the room sense this time it was a females voice.

"Chise!" Emerald whispered before he slowly pushed upwards when he remembered how she helped him recover and pushed passed the pain before another voice spoke up, though it sounded slightly mechanical.

 **"You better return for Cream and Vanilla's sake!"** Pluton stated which made Emerald grit his teeth as images flashed through his head before he spoke up.

 **"** Pluton!" Emerald said already on his hands as he remembered how Pluton tried to protect Cream from Steel and how he was growing and learning more emotions before a younger sounding voice spoke up, this time a little girls.

"Yes, please come back alive!" Cream begged while Emerald's eyes went wide eyed before he spoke up.

"Cream!" Emerald said before pushing up to one knee as he remembered how he both failed to rescue Cream unharmed and how he save her when another voice spoke up.

"COME ON EMERALD! YOU CAN'T LOSE!, YOU BEAT STEEL REMEMBER!" Shunpei shouted which made everyone but Emerald confused when they heard a boys voice emit from Nocturn's body.

"Shun..pei!" Emerald muttered before he successfully rose to both feet while hunched over before he remembered the boy he met in the park outside of the time dungeon when another voice followed.

"Please Emerald!" Tails said in a worried tone.

"Tails." Emerald whispered as he slowly rises when he remembered how Tails and Sonic helped him slowly get use to Mobius and how he built Pluton.

"Please come back to us! Vanilla said which made Emerald blush a bit before he spoke up.

"Vanilla!" Emerald said blushing a bit more when he remembered how she gave Emerald and Pluton a home and other "memories" while gaining better balance on his feet.

"You hear those voices kid?, these people are waiting for you win this one and get the hell out of there!" Xan said as he tried to keep the connection going when he noticed that the link was weakening.

"Xan!" Emerald said before his head rises to look towards Core while he remembered how Xan offered to teach him and how he helped him heal from Steel's attacks before Zack's voice spoke up again.

"You better win man!, how am I going to repay you for saving me!" Zack said before the connection got cut.

Another voice spoke up, a woman's voice, this time in Emerald's head which made him look around in confusion before noticing that it came from Core's direction.

" _ **Please!, Please help Core!"**_ ? begged which made Emerald look over towards the voice to realize that it was originating from Core himself, though Core looked at his blade with a confused look which confused Emerald further.

Just then he heard the same voice shout out which surprised both Core and Emerald greatly from the volume.

 ** _"PLEASE ASK NOCTURN ABOUT THE SEALBREAKER!"_**? shouted before the voice fell silent while Core wondered what the hell happened before Emerald realized it was Core's weapon before the scene shifted.

* * *

**?/?/?/?**

_**"Hehe!, Emerald... what will you do now?"**_ The man in red said with a grin when he watched the fight after he cut the connection between the 2 groups before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Trial of Blades/ 2nd Boss room/ Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel, Lillum**

Not to argue with the voice Emerald shouted out which surprised everyone in the room again.

"NOCTURN!, GET OVER HERE ASAP!" Emerald shouted out which shocked everyone before Nocturn flew over as fast as he could.

 **"Y-yeah?"** Nocturn stuttered near Emerald after he got close.

"Listen and please no crappy jokes or dumb questions now, do you know a technique or ability known as sealbreaker?" Emerald asked which Nocturn freezed even mid float before he spoke up.

 **"How?"** Nocturn asked in a shocked, confused tone before Emerald spoke up.

"Just some voice coming from Core!" Emerald said while he looked towards Core who was looking at his blade with an irritated expression on his face.

"Can you tell me how it works?, cause I think things are about to get worse!" Emerald said urgently when Core looked at him with an angered look in his eyes.

 **"I could, but unfortunately it seems we don't have time!, HEADS UP!"** Nocturn said flying away while Core launched towards Emerald with a pissed off look on his face, complete with glowing red eyes and crest glowing bright red.

Emerald pushed the pain aside and fell back to get his footing while the scene shifted to Leonel.

* * *

**With Leonel**

" _I-I_ _can barely move!, Dammit!_ " Leonel thought while she struggled to get up before Looking towards Emerald with a worried look to see that Core charged him while Emerald jumped back to make space between the two fighters.

Emerald then charged with his fists with Energy while Core swinged his blade in a downward motion.

Emerald used his enhanced his fists to block the attack but he was blasted back to the wall of the boss room as a result when Core's raw strength overpowered Emerald.

Leonel finally got up before she used her speed to appear in front of Emerald with her weapons appearing before Lillum appeared from above with a tired expression on her face while she gasped for breath while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Lillum a minute ago**

Lillum Looked over when Emerald shouted out for Nocturn, she then tried to get up, but was about to fall back down when she heard a loud bang and saw Emerald being launched backwards at a wall, hard.

Lillum then forced herself to get up and fly over to Emerald and saw Leonel appearing in front of Emerald before flying over, she felt exhausted and was panting like she ran a marathon before the scene shifted.

* * *

**the dungeon group**

"Any ideas Emerald?" Leonel asked before seeing Core grin with blood red eyes.

"Just one, but Nocturn needs time!" Emerald said while Nocturn flew over while Lillum spoke up.

"Oh great!, we get the sword wielding psychopath." Lillum said sarcastically while she facepalmed before Leonel spoke up.

"Lets hope we don't die then!" Leonel said before rushing forward with her spear and sword combo while Lillum flew from above before launching bolts of fire towards Core to distract him.

* * *

**with Emerald and Nocturn**

"I really hope you can tell me now!" Emerald asked while his body sweated sense his body could barely support itself before Nocturn spoke up.

 **"Yeah I'll explain later, just do what I say and hold your wrist in your hand."** Nocturn asked before Emerald did as he was told. ( **P** **icture Emerald holding his right wrist with his left hand)**

"Like so?" Emerald asked while he heard the fight rage on.

 **"Yes!, now brace yourself because this won't be pleasant!"** Nocturn said while the scene switched to the battle in the boss room.

* * *

**Leonel and Lillum vs Core**

"HAHAHA!, do you two think you can stop me!?" Core said before he charged the duo which caused them to split up and Core started to chase Lillum before he spoke up.

"Come here miss magic!, I promise this won't hurt much!" Core said sadistically while slashing with his weapon vertically.

Before Core could cause the killing blow however, a spear came flying which caused Core to slow down when it hit between the duo which resulted in Core's blade slicing through the spear handle and Lillum's stomach lightly.

"UGH!" lillum grunted out while holding her wound before casting a spell at Core with one hand, but it came out weak from using so many high level spells from earlier so it was more or less just to slow Core down.

Core in turn jumped away before swinging his blade towards Leonel who blocked with her blade and thrust her spear forward.

Core dodged to the right with the spear grazing his cheek and swings his blade downward to knock Leonel to the ground.

Leonel in turn jumped back in time to see the blade smash into the ground where she was which made her go wide eyed from Core's raw strength once again.

Core then pulled the blade from the ground while Leonel went into a defensive stance that held her spear forward and her blade in a reverse grip to be used as a shield.

Just before Core was about to charge Leonel, there was a blast of magic which made the three looked over and saw Emerald do something that shocked them greatly.

* * *

**Emerald and Nocturn in the middle of the battle but before the blast of magic**

**"#$^ &$#$^$#^$%%#$ %." **Nocturn spoke in a odd language for a few minutes which confused Emerald greatly before he looked back to the fight.

Just then he saw that Lillum took a hit to her stomach and was about to run there but held back sense he knew that if he went he would only get in the way, not only from his injuries that didn't completely heal, but from whatever his dark side did.

He expected to not get an answer but was surprised to actually get help, though the backlash was intense he was able to stand, but Emerald knew he wouldn't get back up a second time if he fell again.

Just then Emerald felt a rush of power before a green crest appeared under him while Nocturn spoke through the link which got Emerald's attention.

 _ **"Get ready!, this spell is taxing."**_ Nocturn thought to Emerald before Emerald could ask how Nocturn could use spells sense he told Emerald that he wasn't a caster, he then felt the crest rise and warp around his hand like plastic wrap.

It felt odd but before Emerald could ask Nocturn then Thought through the link.

 **"Go now Emerald!, Before the seal fades!"** Nocturn thought which made Emerald look to Core before roaring to get his attention before charging forward with a sealed covered fist while the scene shifted.

* * *

**outside with Xan group**

"Come on kid!" Xan said while feeling that this fight was about to end one way or the other, hopefully in a good way.

"Go Emerald!" Shunpei whispered next to Zack with Pluton analyzing the fight.

Zack was on the edge of the rock that he was sitting on while Cream was so absorbed in the fight that she didn't even notice that Vanilla hugged her close.

Chise was standing and watching Emerald charge Core before she was about to shout out cheers.

 **"Emerald!"** Pluton thought in slight worry when he saw that Emerald took a lot of damage in the battle.

 **"** Oh man this is intense!" Tails whispered in worry before the scene shifted.

* * *

**with the elemental's**

**"How the hell!?"** Nexus said in a shocked tone when she couldn't recognize the spell that was cast.

 **"Indeed, seems Nocturn kept a few surprises from us!"** Kamikazix said with a smirk which got Terragaia's attention.

 **"Know something Kamikazix?"** Terragaia said in a slightly confused before Kamikazix spoke up.

 **"No, but this just makes things more interesting don't it?"** Kamikazix said before looking back to the screen with the others watching before the scene shifted.

* * *

**?/?/?/?**

**"HAHAHA!, Well, well, let The finale begin!"** The red coat man said before he threw his arms out wide with a grin while the crest glowing brighter.

* * *

**Back to battle**

Core saw Emerald approaching rapidly before the crest shined brightly which made Core charge Emerald in a berserk like state while Leonel and Lillum were slow to react and raced to catch up with Core.

Core then swinged the blade in hand in a downward arc while the blade burned brightly with a Blue flame in a arc while Emerald dodged to the left to avoid getting burned before he sent his right fist forward with all his might.

the resulting blow connected with the crest on Core's head which caused a bright flash of light which blinded everyone for a moment before hearing a loud cracking sound, like shattering glass before it breaks.

Just then the light died to show that Emerald and Core where not moving at all with Emerald's right fist near Core's head and Core's blade was embedded into the ground near Emerald's right foot, no flames emitted from the blade.

Then like puppets with strings cut they just fell to the ground unconscious next to one another which got Leonel and Lillum to rush over in worry before speaking up at the same time.

"EMERALD!?" Leonel and Lillum shouted in concern while they ran to him while Nocturn kept silent before he looked Core over to make sure he was OK in more ways than one.

Just then Core started to get up and fell on his back which made Leonel and Lillum get their guards up when Core fell back before Nocturn spoke up.

 **"Relax, He is normal again, I sense no magic crests on Core, It's Emerald I'm worried about."** Nocturn said before he floated over Emerald with slight worry when he examined his wounds before the trio heard a voice which shocked them into looking around for a moment.

"Uuuuuggghhh!" ? moaned out again which made the conscious trio look over to see in shock that Core got up and staggered to his feet before he spoke up.

"Oh my head!" Core said weakly while using his blade to support his body before he held his head from the massive headache that was forming before Leonel spoke up with anger lacing her voice.

"Nice to see you sane again Core!" Leonel said in anger while Core looked to Leonel in shock before speaking up.

"Leonel?, where am I?, and why do I feel as though I got hit by a meteor?" Core said before he was looking around in confusion before Nocturn spoke up.

 **"In order, 1. Your in a trial of blades dungeon that was set at the maximum level that was altered by Kamikazix for some reason but I can guess a few, 2. and the meteor like beating was from fighting these three and Emerald had to use a taxing technique of mine that was not a novice move to free you from someones control and he's now paying the price."** Nocturn said plainly before Core looked at the group and saw Emerald which got him concerned before he spoke up.

"Can I help?" Core asked in a concerned tone before Nocturn spoke up.

 **"Follow me and c** **arry him back to the rest area, I think I can speak for everyone that we need a few days off to recover."** Nocturn said before floating back to the previous rest area while Core walked over and saw that Leonel gave him a cold look but stepped back.

Lillum on the other hand was worried for Emerald's safety and got in front of Core which startled him greatly when Lillum gave him a cold look before she spoke up.

"Give me one reason to trust you!?" Lillum said while holding her wounded stomach with one hand while another hand was out ready to cast a low level spell before Core spoke up.

"Um... OK here!" Core said before digging around his pouch for a moment before pulling out an odd looking potion that made Lillum ask what it was when she saw it.

"Its an elixir, from what I read back at the main core shrine once, this might be a downgraded version or a regular version, I can't remember fully, my memories of recent events are a bit scrambled." Core said rubbing his head in shame when he couldn't remember what happened recently.

Leonel in the meantime took a look at the potion before explaining that it was the regular version, it looked and smelled safe to her.

Although a bit skeptical from what Leonel said Lillum took a sip and her wound on her stomach healed greatly right before her eyes while the lesser wounds completely vanished.

Lillum in amazement asked how many elixir's he had left which made Core look in his pouch to find three more elixirs and a few odd orbs.

"Huh?, I don't remember these." Core said before taking an orb out to look at it closely before Nocturn floated back with a ticked off look on his face before he asked what the hold up was.

Core then remembered what he was suppose to be doing and put the items up before picking up Emerald carefully before walking with the others towards the rest area while the scene shifted.

* * *

**outside**

"Holy hell!, that was... nerve racking!" Shunpei said after he saw Core join the group.

"No kidding!" Zack said in wonder when he himself wondered how Emerald got into these things.

"Well he past two of the guardians, and I think the other two are next if a pattern is there." Xan said before fishing out the scroll and a pen to fine tune some things in it before Vanilla spoke up.

"Remind me, why is Emerald in there again?" Vanilla asked in a concerned tone before Xan looked to her before speaking up.

"Seems to be a test by the Elemental's to see if Emerald and Nocturn are OK here, it was suppose to be a test for Emerald to get a new weapon, not all of this!" Xan said with irritation lacing his voice while trying to think about what was going on.

* * *

**the scene then shifted above the group.**

The scene then focused on a little eggbot with a camera focusing on the screen in attention, The egg cam feed was brought to the egg fortress and Eggman saw the previous battles and the fights with Leonel and Core.

He was going over the data while the scene shifted to the eggbase.

* * *

**egg fortress**

"Hmhmhmhm!, HOHOHOHO!" Eggman laughed while the the Data he got from the eggbot was incorporated into Metal and Steel while the data did auto upgrades from scanning the footage.

"Don't think I can't get my info you pests!" Eggman thought with venom lacing his voice before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**6 hours to go and 5 hours left till robot** **completion**

* * *

**"Hope you guys liked the newest chapter of The Dimensional saga, Core is now apart of the gang and the dungeon group is officially 50% complete with the Trial of Blades dungeon, Leonel?, Lillum?, your thoughts?" TME asked the two ladies who looked at TME when he asked the question.**

**"Well... seemed kinda rushed to me here and there." Leonel said when she reread a few parts before TME spoke up.**

**"Well Leonel, not only is it this prequel arc of the story, its suppose to be a way for Emerald to get stronger fast, if you reread some chapters Emerald gets by barely a few times." TME explained while Leonel leaned back in her chair.**

**"The reason being is that Emerald is untrained in fighting and he needed help badly in a few areas, also I have read a lot of manga, fan-fiction, and watched anime that get into combat fast with overpowered characters, I can name a few here and there that get good reviews in my head that I keep to myself." TME said before he continues.**

**"There is also another reason for the prequel arc, A way to build into some canon areas of the sonic universe and other worlds so Emerald and the other OC's can fit in the stories without issue." TME said seriously before he looked to Lillum before speaking up.**

**"Lillum?, any questions?" TME asked before Lillum took a moment to think before speaking up.**

**"Well I think some people might think your character Emerald might be to main character like." Lillum said when she remembered reading it somewhere before TME spoke up.**

**"Ah, I remember a review saying that." TME said looking up when he remembered that as well before he spoke up again.**

**"Well people the reason for that is 50/50, Meaning Emerald has some traits of the main characters like Kindness, wanting to protect his friends, and so on, But there are also some difference that are apparent." TME said looking towards the screen with a serious look on his face before he spoke up.**

**"1. Emerald is still trying to cope from being pulled from not only his home, but from his world itself, he tried to cope but there will be a breaking point, He worries about his family and is that really such a bad thing, also before he was pulled he was a normal human with a kind mindset, He's not a anti-hero or anything, at least not in this world." TME said before continuing.**

**"2. I'm still typing this story no matter what, But like I ask I still asked for constructive reviews to help make this story better like If I accidentally copy someone let me know to look and see if you are right, If right I will apologize, type a reply, and remake the chapter to make the changes so that I wont copy, also for typos and miss caps,etc,etc." TME said bowing a bit to the readers before standing up.**

**"Finally I like to say to all my readers that I try my best here so that no one is bored, I hope I get more readers in the future so that the story can continue." TME said with a hopeful tone before looking to Leonel and Lillum before speaking up.**

**"Anything else ladies?" TME asked looking towards the two before Leonel got up from her chair before speaking up.**

**"Hmmmmm, as far as I can tell at the moment... no, good-bye TME." Leonel said before she left the room while Lillum got up to follow Leonel out of the room as well.**

**"Same here, bye TME." Lillum said before she floated away before TME spoke up a few second after Lillum left the room.**

**"Well there you have it people, please send reviews to my inbox or the reviews column if you have any issues on this story, if not please tell others to read this if you think this story is good!, This is TME signing out and waiting for reviews." TME said before waving to the readers while the scene faded to black**


	15. Time Dungeon part 5 Questions and answers

**"Hello everyone, this is the next chapter of The Dimensional saga by yours truly." TME said when he introduced himself to the readers.**

**"I would also like to point out in a few chapters there will be a lemon if I got lemon fans, now here are the guests here on the TME talk show for the show intro, Give a big hand for Knuckles and Zack!" TME said before Knuckles and zack walked up before they sat down in the nearby chairs before the group talked to one another.**

**"Hay TME, how is the story going?" Zack asked before TME spoke up while shrugging.**

**"Eh so-so so far, looking at my traffic area I'm getting like 10 people at best, but its better to get some readers then none at all." TME said while he looked around the room before Knuckles spoke up.**

**"True." Knuckles said before he leaned back in his chair while TME walked off stage for a moment to bring the usual snacks for the group.**

**"Well here are the usual snacks!" TME said while he placed the snacks in the area before he sat down to start the story.**

**Lets get this story started...**

**IN 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Time dungeon arc part 5/ prequel arc**

* * *

**6 hours to go and 5 hours till robot completion**

* * *

**?/?/?/ Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel, Lillum, Core**

The Camera faded in to show Core carrying Emerald while Leonel and Lillum followed in silence while they walked up to the rest area while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside with the entire group**

"Hmm, danger aside, I always thought that Nocturn couldn't use spells." Xan said when he thought back to when Nocturn still had his body before Kamikazix spoke up.

**"Well, it seems that Noctune had a few secrets he took to another dimension."** Kamikazix said when she got near Xan's group while Shiro and kuro ran up before speaking.

**"Yeah, but the question is how much?"** Shiro and Kuro said together while the two groups saw that Core placed Emerald on a bed before walking out to the living room with a gloomy look while Xan's group looked to Emerald in concern while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Emerald's group/ Trial of Blades/ 2nd rest cabin/ Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel, Lillum, Core**

The camera focused on the rest cabin before going towards Emerald's room before Core walked out of Emerald's room before he sat down in a chair in the living room to think for a minute to get his bearings.

He was in the trial of blades dungeon somehow and not only that he fought but he fought Leonel, his old friend, and a succubus that was teamed up with a Human named Emerald apparently, and somehow Nocturn was back in this dimension.

It might not be the original shrine dimension, but its still a surprise.

Just then Nocturn, Leonel, and, Lillum walked into the room and sat down before looking to Core who spoke up in slight concern.

"How is he?" Core asked in a worried tone before Nocturn spoke up.

**"Well...he'll live, but what changes for good of bad, I have no idea."** Nocturn said in a grim tone before Lillum spoke up.

"Changes?" Lillum asked in a worried tone before Nocturn looked to her before speaking up.

**"I have no idea, this never happened before."** Nocturn said with irritation filling his being before Leonel spoke up.

"Well what now?" Leonel asked before Nocturn spoke up after calming down.

**"We wait and see, we can't do anything at the moment."**  Nocturn stated before he spoke up again.

**"Well now that Emerald is asleep, lets talk."**  Nocturn said before the group looked towards Nocturn who had a serious expression on his gem like face.

"What?" Core asked in a curious tone before Nocturn continues.

**"Well lets start on how things started with us here, starting with Leonel."** Nocturn said which surprised her before Leonel spoke up a moment later with anger in her voice.

"Why me!?" Leonel asked in anger before Nocturn spoke up.

**"Simple, similar to Core you were an enemy once, the only difference was that you didn't have a crest like Core, any reason you were first?"** Nocturn said in a suspicious tone.

"The hell!?, I fought all the way here with you two!, and I'm a suspect!?" Leonel growled out in anger with glowing eyes before Nocturn looked her straight in the eyes before speaking up with a serious tone.

**"I don't think Kamikazix made this place so hard for it to be an impossible task, I'm just being cautious... think about it, wouldn't you be a bit suspicious if you were thrust into a dungeon with 2 of the 4 celestial demons who guard an ancient artifact, and 1 of them had a crest that not only controlled them but boosted there abilities way past the normality?"** Nocturn sincerely asked which made Leonel freeze for a moment which allowed Nocturn to continue.

**"Now I may be many things, a perv to some, dense at times for various reasons, but I am no idiot!"**  Nocturn said while looking at Leonel seriously which shocked her while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside**

**"I wonder where Nocturn is heading with this."**  Kamikazix said with the rest wondering the same thing.

* * *

**back to Emeralds group**

**"I'll go first if you will let me."** Nocturn said which got everyone's attention.

"For what?" Lillum asked sense she was feeling a little left out.

**"The story of how I got here in this state, and how I was framed."** Nocturn said grimly which confused Leonel, Lillum, and Core.

"Framed?" Lillum asked sense this part went over her head.

" **Yeah... it all started like this... and then the event happened like this..."**  Nocturn explained while the scene shifted. **(read previous chapter 13 Emeralds dream for detail.)**

* * *

**Outside**

Everyone listened and some had various reactions.

* * *

**Elemental group**

**"Why would he say that?, we have evidence against him."**  Kamikazix said when she remembered the incident from back then.

**"I don't know milady, but why don't we listen and see."** Nebula said with a calculating smirk on his face.

**"Hmph!, you just want to sound smart huh?"** Terragaia said when he didn't like the interruptions.

**"I don't have to sound smart to be smart, unlike you who's more of a brute I actually have class."** Nebula said with a smirk while Terragaia got a tick mark on his head before he shouted at Nebula.

**"WHAT!?"**  Terragaia shouted before standing up before someone cleared their throat which made Terragaia and Nebula freeze before they looked over to see Kamikazix smiling at the duo before she spoke up again.

**"Sit down."** Kamikazix said with a chilling smile on her face that made the duo look to Kamikazix in fright before they sat down while sweating buckets while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Back with the dungeon group**

**"And then Helios used a certain spell to separate my mind and powers from my body, banishing them to separate dimensions, where my body is, I'll never know, but I remembered that the spell in question takes the users life in exchange, It's** **similar to others of the same type but that one was a true banishment spell, not a seal or containment."**  Nocturn said before he finished his tale while Leonel looked around the room before speaking up.

"If what you say is true, then how are our memories fake?, for all we know you could be lying!" Leonel argued before Nocturn tried to say something in his defense but a voice cut them off.

"Because he is telling the truth!" ? said which made the group look over to see Emerald slouching against the wall nearby which made Leonel stand up before speaking up.

"Emerald!?, you need rest." Leonel said in a worried tone while she walked over in concern before Emerald just walked past Leonel before speaking up.

"Later." Emerald said while he walked over to a chair before practically falling onto it before Core took a minute to let Emerald get comfortable before speaking up.

"What do you mean that he is telling the truth?" Core asked in a confused tone while Emerald leaned back with both groups listening before Emerald spoke up.

"I guess you could say the Master Emerald gave me a vision." Emerald said which shocked all who heard before Core spoke up again.

"A vision?, Care to elaborate?" Core asked with a curious tone before Emerald replied.

"Sure, I guess you could say I was thrust into the past or something, or more exact I was in Nocturn's body before he got exiled." Emerald said which shocked many people before Leonel spoke up wit wide eyes.

What!?" Leonel in a shocked tone before Emerald nodded.

"Yeah I saw the original shrine metropolis, It was amazing, I also saw the shrine itself, had four platforms if I remember right." Emerald said seeing the shocked faces of Leonel, Core, and Nocturn.

Waiting for a second Emerald continued.

"I also saw the other Elemental's, The only ones I recognized were Infernus and... Helios." Emerald finished which made everyone go silent before Nocturn spoke up.

**"Helios?"**  Nocturn whispered in sadness before Emerald spoke up after picking up the sadness in Nocturn's voice.

"Yeah, she looked like a goddess wearing roman gear, more like a toga, she also had a staff with a floating crystal in the middle, said it had a few tricks that yet to be seen if I remember right." Emerald said before he finished before Nocturn floating to the ground as he kept quite like he was stunned silent before Emerald continued.

"I also remember walking into the shrine behind Helios saying that I'll be the king of space or something and she knocked me upside the head with that staff!" Emerald said while he rubbed his head where Helios hit him while Nocturn sweatdropped at the memory before speaking up.

**"Anything else?"**  Nocturn said while floating over before Emerald spoke up, though everyone who watched thought that Emerald's face turned dark for a moment but passed it off as a trick of the light before Emerald spoke up.

"Yeah... during a meeting or something, the vision shifted to the shrine after dark." Emerald said when he got an irritated look on his face before he continued.

"I saw the 4 guardians beat up and ran up the stairs to see who was there, I saw a man in a cloak or robe chanting before the Master Emerald and saw it shift to the form it has today, I then used some darkness to make a sword, clad myself in darkness like armor but it wouldn't work, the man teleported or moved so fast that before I could react he chanted something and I fell unconscious, then my vision warped and saw Nocturn's body from a 3rd person view and the scene shifted." Emerald said with the others in attention.

"I saw that Nocturn was on trial, but it looked like the decision was already decided when things looked normal to me, the thing Kamikazix brought in for evidence was not like what I saw." Emerald said gripping the chair's armrest before Leonel spoke up.

"What?" Leonel asked in attention before Emerald spoke up.

"I saw Nocturn chanting before the Master Core changed into the Master Emerald which made being blown back by energy from the Emerald, you four guardians might have had your memories messed with because I didn't see Nocturn attack anyone." Emerald said while looking towards the guardian duo who looked to one another before Nocturn spoke up.

"Anything else there?" Nocturn said though he didn't wanting to hear anything else but wanted to be careful.

"Yeah." Emerald said sadly before he continued.

"I saw Helios use a banishing crest or spell after renouncing the courtship with Nocturn, and after Nocturn vanished, Helios... she died shortly after saying,... A way for the truth, like she knew something we didn't." Emerald said in slight confusion at what Helios said before he continued.

"The scene then shifted to in front of my home, right before I found Nocturn, and I was teleported above Angel island, the rest is about how I got used to this world somewhat, how I fought Steel and was sent in here, and... you know the rest." Emerald said as he finished the tale.

"A-anything else?" Leonel said sadly when she remembered when Kamikazix told her that Helios died.

"Yeah, the Master Emerald showed me two old visions and one new one, the first was a lady with a wolf tail running across rooftops and the second was Onimusha apparently, the final one before fighting Core in human form was... well the five of us walking up to the original shrine or maybe a replica but it didn't give details." Emerald said before Nocturn spoke up.

**"Well I for one would like to rest before thinking more about this."** Nocturn said in a weary tone before he had the group split up to rest.

The group split up with Leonel helping Emerald to his room before Leonel herself went to sleep on the bed in the other room while Lillum tried to not think about things for the day before she decided turn in as well while Core laid on the couch after his armor vanished and his sword disappeared before he thought about a few things.

Core may be a bit dense at times but he thought a few things were missing and would ask tomorrow before he fell asleep while the scene shifted.

* * *

**?/?/?/?**

**"Hmhmhm!, interesting so the Master Emerald showed Emerald the event huh?"** The red coat man said while looking in his floating mirror before speaking up.

**"I may as well help the vision happen sooner then later!"**  The man in the red coat said with a grin before he started to chant before the scene changed.

* * *

**outside the cave/ both groups**

"What now?" Zack said before Kamikazix spoke up which got their attention.

**"We wait."**  Kamikazix said in a serious tone before she made the screen on the cave fade before she went to sit next to a rock to think about various things.

**_"Well now, we have 2 different stories and Emerald is holding some things back, the question is what?"_  **Kamikazix thought before she continued her thought process.

**_"I wonder what is going on here, first the 2 guardians, and Nocturn using spells, I don't like being kept out of the loop."_** Kamikazix thought while she looked towards Shiro and Kuro who walked up and sat down nearby.

**"What's wrong?"** Shiro and kuro asked which made Kamikazix look over before speaking up.

**"It's just that things got confusing, 1st Nocturn is still keeping secrets, 2nd Emerald somehow knows what happened, the question is what, 3rd and finally the crest that Core had is still bugging me."** Kamikazix said before rubbing her head from the oncoming headache forming before Shiro and Kuro spoke up.

**"Maybe Nocturn will explain more later, and maybe Emerald will fill in things more after resting."**  Shiro and Kuro said which made Kamikazix spoke up.

**"Maybe, but I just don't like it."** Kamikazix said laying back to nap while trying to put two and two together while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Xan's group**

"Hmm." Xan hummed which got Vanilla's attention before she spoke up.

"Something wrong?" Vanilla said in a worried tone which made Xan speak up.

"Just thinking about what we heard." Xan said before he looked the group over before Zack spoke up.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in!" Zack said while rubbing his forehead from an oncoming headache before Shunpei spoke up.

"Wanna go over what we heard?" Shunpei asked before the group sat in a ring to talk about things before Cream spoke up.

"Well what do we know?" Cream asked before Pluton spoke up.

" **May I start?"**  Pluton asked which made the group look towards Pluton in attention before he started.

**"1. Nocturn know spells."**  Pluton stated before Zack continued.

**"** 2\. Emerald gets visions from the Master Emerald apparently, whatever that is." Zack said suddenly before Shunpei spoke up.

"3. All of the Guardians might be in there." Shunpei said while he thought out loud before Chise followed up.

"4. That weird crest thing that everyone saw and how it ties into this." Chise said before Vanilla spoke up.

"5. That robed man is an unknown factor." Vanilla said before the scene shifted to the elemental's who were listening and thought in different ways, but had the same end thought.

_**"Who is that robed man?"**_ The Elemental's thought before the scene shifted.

* * *

**back to the dungeon group/ 2nd rest area/ Emerald's room/** **Emerald's dream/ Emerald**

_Emerald's eyes opened to see the Dream Master Emerald alter that sat in the clearing in front of him before he felt pain surge through his body which made him speak up sense this place responded to him._

_"Man why am I still hurting?, even when I'm asleep?" Emerald asked with pain flowing through his body, he half expected the Master Emerald to flash before a voice echoed throughout the clearing._

_**"It's because you used too much darkness, that would explain the pain your feeling."**? explained with a humor filled tone which made Emerald fight through the pain to get up before he look around the clearing for the source of the voice before he spoke up._

_"Who's there!?" Emerald said while he looked around the clearing before hearing the same voice speaking up, this time from behind him._

_**"Behind you!"**  ? said behind Emerald which made him turn around to be shocked to see his dark doppelganger._

_"Dark!?" Emerald said in shock before taking a step backwards while the Dark doppelganger spoke up with amusement in his voice at Emerald's fear._

_**"In the flesh, so to speak."** Dark said while mockingly bowing to Emerald which made him speak up._

_"What do you mean that I used to much darkness?" Emerald asked in concern while he kept an eye on Dark._

_**"Simple, like I said, you have used too much darkness and it recoiled against you, damaging you both physically and mentally, that's why you are hurting here as well."** Dark said before shrugging before he continues._

_**"Also there was a unintended, but pleasant side effect."** Dark said with a grin on his face which unnerved Emerald who spoke up with slight fear at Dark's face._

_"What could be pleasant in your dictionary?" Emerald asked while he kept his guard up before the dark double spoke up._

_**"Simple, The darkness is staining your mind, so it will make it easier to take over!"** Dark said with a widening grin when Emerald's pupils shrank at hearing that before he spoke up._

_"WHAT!?" Emerald shouted before the double spoke up._

_**"We both know you know what I am talking about, after all your me and I am you!"** Dark said with madness filled grin while he poked his head a few times._

_Emerald in the meantime looked at Dark with a confused look on his face, but then something clicked and Dark's grin widened before speaking up._

_**"Finally get it?** Dark said before Emerald replied._

_"You mean that If I ask for power, you will...!?"Emerald said in a shocked tone before his dark double grinned again before speaking up._

_**"Exactly, Kinda like an extreme case of a double edge sword ain't it?"**  Dark smirked when Emerald spoke up in shock._

_"What the hell?" Emerald said in disbelief when he heard that._

_Dark then walked up to a rock that appeared suddenly before he leaned against it with his eyes closed while a grin stayed on his face before Emerald spoke up._

_"What does that mean for me then?" Emerald said with an angered tone at what Dark could mean before the double spoke up._

_**"Hehe...Well... why don't you use your imagination."** Dark said before he started to dissolve into particles which made him speak up again._

_**"Well light... let's see if you can keep your sanity till later!"** Dark said before giving Emerald a salute before he fully vanished._

_**"Oh and one more thing!"** Dark said while his voice echoed around the clearing which unnerved Emerald which made him speak up._

_"Where are you!?" Emerald said while he looked around more with a scared look on his face before he felt a tap on his shoulder which made him look behind him to see Dark with a fist raised before he spoke up._

_**"Time to wake up!"** Dark said before he swings his fist toward Emerald before he woke up with a start while the scene shifted._

* * *

**Reality/ Trial of blades/ 2nd rest area/ Emerald's room/ Emerald**

*GASP*

Emerald woke with a start and saw that he was in a rest area bedroom, he looked around and noticed that he was alone.

" _Well sense we just had a tough fight, the others must be resting and trying to recover."_  Emerald thought before he got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 2nd rest area/ Emerald**

Walking outside the room, he looked around and saw that Leonel was sleeping in a guest room and Core was on the couch, asleep as well.

Nocturn was on the nightstand near the couch to allow Emerald to rest.

Lillum on the other hand was missing which got Emerald worried before he went to look for her.

* * *

**Outside the cabin**

Emerald walked out of the cabin to hear splashing sounds and looked towards the hot spring which made him blush a bit before Emerald walked over to the springs before he spoke up.

"Hay Lillum, you there?" Emerald called out while the scene shifted.

* * *

**few minutes ago**

Lillum woke up a few minutes ago to feel slightly better before she stretched before she got off of the other couch to check on Emerald to see that he was still asleep before she decided to bathe and relax in the springs.

Before then though she cast a sleep spell on Core and Nocturn just in case sense she heard that Nocturn was a peeper, Core on the other hand, not a clue but wanted to be safe.

Like this in simple terms, Nocturn... Pervert, Core... Still has issues, but he was more or less so-so in her book.

She was exhausted even after sleeping for more the she normally would, she thought a dip in the hot spring would feel like the best thing in the world right now and if Nocturn came by somehow, she would freeze him in a massive block of ice and push him into a lava pit to see if he could feel pain.

When she got in the hot springs Lillum striped before she used the spring showers to clean herself off before started to step in the springs and heard a voice that made her heart jump a bit before she recognized the voice.

"Hay Lillum ,you there?" Emerald called from outside the springs before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside with Elemental's and Xan's group**

_**"It seems we need to wait for a while."**_ Kamikazix thought with a smirk on her face when she spied on Emerald who was about to walk in on Lillum before the scene switched to Eggman's skybase.

* * *

**Eggman's skybase**

"HOHOHOHO!, *cough*Ahem*, Phew need to lighten up with the laughs." Eggman deadpanned while the robots were being upgraded constantly even as he speaks while he looked over the data himself to make personal upgrade to the robots before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**5 Hours and 30 minutes to go and 4 hours and 30 minutes to go till robot completion**

* * *

**"Well people, here's the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga and a lemon scene happens next chapter, so hope you guys enjoy it, anything to say guys?" TME asked Zack and Knuckles before Zack spoke up.**

**"Hmm, no... not really, though still seems rushed from what Leonel told me from last chapter." Zack said when he remembered running into Leonel after the last chapter was updated before TME spoke up.**

**"Again sorry, Like I said last time, this is the Prequel arc and it helps build into the other worlds, so sorry to everyone if this is a bit fast for some." TME said before Zack and Knuckles said good-bye and left the room before TME spoke up.**

**"Well people, again this is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, see you next time and give constructive reviews please!" TME said before he waved to the readers while the scene faded to black.**


	16. Hot spring surprise and more questions and answers part two

**"Hello everyone, this is TME here with the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, and to those who are wondering, there's a lemon in this chapter." TME said while he looked towards the audience with a grin on his face before he spoke up again.**

**"Here are the guests today, Sonic and Amy again people, lets give them a hand." TME said before he clapped his hands while the duo walked on stage.**

**"Thanks for the invite TME." Sonic said while he and Amy walked up to the chairs to sit down.**

**"No problem... So how are things you two?" TME asked before Sonic spoke up.**

**"Eh same old same old, eggbutt is still being annoying with plans, but at least they help pass time." Sonic said while shrugging which made TME sweatdrop before Amy spoke up.**

**"Yeah and my Sonic rescued me from that reject doctor again." Amy said with a blush which caused the other two to sweat-drop before TME spoke up.**

**"Well now that the talks are done lets get into this chapter now." TME said while Sonic and Amy sat down when TME held up three fingers.**

**IN 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Time dungeon part 6/ Prequel arc**

* * *

**5 hours and 30 minutes to go and 4 hours and 30 minutes till robot completion**

* * *

**Warning, lemon later in chapter, skip if not** **interested**

* * *

**Last time**

_*GASP*_

_Emerald woke with a start and saw that he was in a rest area bedroom, he looked around and noticed that he was alone._

_"Well sense we just had a tough fight the others must be resting and trying to recover." Emerald thought before getting up and walked out of the room._

_Walking outside the room, he looked around and saw that Leonel was sleeping in a guest room and Core was on the couch, asleep as well._

_Nocturn was on the nightstand near the couch to allow Emerald to rest._

_Lillum on the other hand was missing which got Emerald worried before he went to look for her._

* * *

_Emerald walked out of the cabin to hear splashing and looked toward the hot spring which made him blush a bit before Emerald walked over to the springs and spoke up._

_"Hay Lillum, you there?" Emerald called out while the scene shifted._

* * *

_When she got in the hot springs Lillum striped before she used the spring showers to clean herself off before started to step in the springs and heard a voice that made her heart jump a bit before she recognized the voice._

_"Hay Lillum you there?" Emerald called from outside the springs before the scene shifted._

* * *

**_Outside the cave/ both groups_ **

_**"Well It seems we need to wait for a while."** Kamikazix thought with a smirk on her face when she spied on Emerald who was about to walk in on Lillum as the scene switched to Eggman's skybase._

_**Eggman's skybase** _

* * *

_"HOHOHOHO!*cough*Ahem* Phew need to lighten up with the laughs." Eggman deadpanned while the robots were being upgraded constantly even as he speaks while he looked over the data himself to make personal upgrade to the robots as the scene faded to black._

**Present and Lemon warning**

* * *

**Hot spring/ rest area/ Lillum**

Lillum smirked when she heard Emerald call for her before she hid in the shadows near the entrance and called back.

"Yeah Emerald!, I'm decent!... can you come in and help me grab something, I can't reach it since I need to rest my wings for now!" Lillum called back with a devilish smirk on her face which made Emerald blush before he walked into the hot spring.

He noticed that Lillum wasn't in the springs at all which confused him greatly since he was sure that he heard Lillum in the springs.

"Lillum?... where are you?" Emerald said before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and felt something on his back which made Emerald's blush intensify while he heard a voice speak up.

"Right here sweety." Lillum said which surprised Emerald greatly before he turned his head slightly before he spoke up with a wide eyed blush on his face.

"Lillum!?" Emerald said with shock which made Lillum let go before turning Emerald around which caused him to blush greatly because Lillum was naked, and floats right in front of his face which gave him a perfect view.

Lillum giggled at the look on Emerald's face, before she floats over and whispered seductively into his ear.

"Well Emerald, since your here... can you help me with something?" Lillum said to him... but Before Emerald could reply Lillum kissed him which stunned Emerald long enough for Lillum use a spell to remove his clothes and placed them near the entrance of the hot springs.

Emerald in shock covered himself when he realized what happened... but Lillum grabbed his shoulders before she kissed him again, this time with a slight charm spell to help things along.

She wanted to have some real fun while Emerald felt his body get aroused all of a sudden before he got hard in front of Lillum who smirked when her spell took effect.

Lillum was impressed with the length before she points it out.

"Well, well, well, seems you got an upgrade." Lillum said which made Emerald look down to see that his dick was increased from 7 inches to 8 inches and had a slight width increase to 2 and a 1/2 inches in width while a surprised Emerald thought to himself for a moment.

_"Nocturn I'll get you to answer later."_  Emerald thought before gritting his teeth when Lillum surprised him by grasping Emerald's length before she licked her lips.

"Well time to dig in." Lillum said before she started to rub it up and down slowly which made Emerald groan while Lillum stroked it a few more times before she flipped upside down in midair before she started to lick the head of Emerald's dick to his surprise.

Emerald in return saw how wet lillum's pussy was before he started to lick Lillum's clit when he remembered Vanilla's lessons.

Lillum moans for a moment before taking Emerald's length into her mouth before she started to suck it repeatedly.

Lillum took the dick deeper and deeper into her mouth with each bob of her head which made Emerald eat Lillum out with more vigor when he felt himself get closer to release after a minute while Lillum's tongue moved back and forth over the top of his dick.

Emerald felt his hips thrust a few time without his consent which let Lillum know that Emerald's orgasm was nearing before Emerald bit Lillum's clit hard, but not to hard, which caused her to squirt and moan around Emerald's length when he came in return.

Emerald felt his semen shoot out of his dick with great force which filled Lillum's mouth while Lillum gulped down Emerald's seed vigorously when she likes the flavor of Emerald's seed while most of it shot down, or in this case up, her throat while some splashed back onto her face and chin.

Emerald gasped at what Lillum was doing before letting Lillum go which caused her to slowly lay in the air while Emerald fell to the ground in a sitting position to get a second wind.

Lillum on the other hand took a moment to wipe her face clean with an odd crest she summoned before she giggles which got his attention.

She then pushed Emerald onto his back before she starts to grind herself on Emerald's dick a few times before she spoke up in a mocking tone when she got ready to slide it inside her.

"Lets hope you last longer then last time... you glass cannon." Lillum said with a grin right before she impaled herself which made her moan out before she starts to ride Emerald's dick vigorously.

"Ah...ah..." Lillum groans while she gropes and massages her breasts which caused her to not notice Emerald for a few seconds.

Emerald in the meantime was more then a little ticked at that stab to his pride which caused him to grip Lillum's hips before he started to rail her.

The unexpected action made Lillum scream out in pleasure before Emerald picked up the pace again which surprised her into clawing Emerald's shoulders when she starts to fall forward.

"Yes!, Yes!, fuck Yes!" Lillum kept repeating when she grew closer and closer to orgasmic bliss.

Emerald in the meantime slammed into Lillum one more time before releasing his cum stright into Lillum's waiting womb which made her orgasm as well from the surprise creampie when it seemed to not stop.

Emerald groaned when he felt his seed shoot from his dick a few for a surprising amount of time while his hips shuddered before Lillum spoke up, or to be more exact, groaned out.

"Em...er...ald!" Lillum groaned out before her head fell to the right of Emerald's head and onto his shoulder to recover while the scene shifted to a few minutes ago.

* * *

**A few minutes ago/ one of the guestroom's/ Leonel**

Leonel woke up before she felt the need to relieve herself... she went to the bathroom before she cleaned her body in the shower.

after she was done she grabbed a towel then went to the springs to relax.

But when Leonel walked near the entrance... she heard Lillum's voice which confused her before Leonel blushed when she finally made out what Lillum was saying.

"Yes!, yes!, fuck yes!" Lillum kept repeating before Leonel heard a groan that made her heat up greatly.

"Em...er...ald!" Lillum groaned which made Leonel look past the entrance and boy was she shocked silent to see Lillum and Emerald having sex right near the springs while the scene shifted back to the duo.

* * *

**Back to the duo**

"Ah... Emerald... that was much better... then last time." Lillum moaned out with slight surprise after she sat up since the last time they did this resulted in Emerald being half dead at the end.

Emerald however was still recovering from his orgasm after it tapered off a few seconds ago before a voice spoke up from the depths of his mind, though Emerald couldn't hear it since it was more like a whisper.

" **Lets show her how much better."**  ? said before Emerald felt a burst of energy burst throughout his body and a hunger like no other before he flipped Lillum over onto her back which surprised her not only from the action, but from the dark mist rising from Emerald's body.

Before she could ask what was going on, she felt Emerald pull out until only the head of his dick stayed inside before pushing it back in with a greater vigor then last time before he built up a steady rhythm.

"Ah!... yes!... deeper!" Lillum groan out before the drilling left her breathless while Emerald felt his body go on autopilot when he saw Lilllum's breasts bounce up and down repeatedly.

Emerald then bit Lillum's left nipples and massaged her right breast while he continued to drill Lillum into orgasm right there while Emerald kept up his piston like motions.

"U-Ugh!" Lillum groaned out when her tunnel tightens around Emerald which caused him to growl out before he releases a great amount of his seed again which filled Lillum's womb.

Lillum felt his seed fill her up and sighs with content when it made her tingle before Emerald pulled out before she could enjoy the afterglow which caused her to frown a bit.

But Lillum's did appointment was short lived when Emerald lifts her and put her against the wall with her feet on the ground.

Emerald starts to grind against her ass before he growled next to her ear which made her body shiver at what might happen..

" **Hope you like** **this!** " Emerald growled out before he prodded her asshole, he then thrusts in balls deep which made her gasp out in pain and pleasure when he stays there for a second.

Emerald then grips her arms before pulling her back and placed her face on the wall which caused Lillum to groan out two, barely noticeable, words.

"Y-you animal." Lillum groaned out before she tried to get used to the intrusion before Emerald spoke up... this time with a more demonic tone of sorts.

" **Hehe... I'll take that as a complement.** " Emerald said before he started to thrust back and forth with great speed while the scene shifted.

* * *

**meanwhile with Leonel**

Leonel was both stunned and aroused greatly at the sight she was seeing, not only was Emerald Having sex with Lillum, he was doing well from the look of things.

Leonel looked around for a moment before she made her clothes disappear before she starts to rub her clit and left breast vigorously when the scent of sex got heaver in the air.

She saw Emerald drill into Lillum with great speed before Leonel bit her nipple when she came, while she was shocked that she came so fast... though thinking for a sec how long its been it's normal that she was backed up.

Just then she saw Emerald lift Lillum before he puts her against the wall before he grinds against her ass before he prods her ass before he spoke up.

" **Hope you like this.** " Emerald said before he slams into Lillum before he starts thrusting before she could even get used to the intrusion before Lillum groaned out.

"Y-you animal." Lillum groans before Emerald spoke with a slightly demonic tone in his voice to her surprise.

" **Hehe! I'll take that as a complement.** " Leonel heard Emerald say to her surprise before he starts to thrust back and forth which made Lillum groan out before Leonel started to massage her breast and clit again when the action got more intense while the scene shifts...

* * *

**...Back to the duo again**

In and out, In and out, the motions repeat for a few minutes before Lillum starts to feel the tell tale sign of her impending orgasm approaching when her stomach tightens before Emerald's dick started to twitch before he slammed his hips into Lillum's one more time before he came with great force.

" **UGH!"**  Emerald grunted when the first shot fires into Lillum's ass before his hips shuddered with the other three shots following before he pulled out slowly.

Lillum at the same time fell to her knees in a daze when she wondered how Emerald got that good.

Lillum then turned towards Emerald to see that he was still erect and gave a devilish smirk before she spoke up.

"Wanna finish up then get cleaned up?" Lillum said before Emerald gave a fanged grin.

" **What do you have in mind?** " Emerald said before Lillum smirked and move a bit till she was in front of Emerald while she stayed on her knees before.

She then grabbed some soap and lathered some on her breasts and Emerald's dick before she used some water to make it soapy, suds and all.

Lillum then placed Emerald's dick between her breasts, and starts to lift them up and down in various ways before she spoke up while Emerald felt his legs tense up to keep his body from falling from the pleasure.

"Well here is a cleaner way to finish." Lillum said before she she picked up the tempo before Lillum alternated between going up and down to having one breasts going up and another down while Emerald's dick twitched faster and faster before Emerald felt his release coming rapidly.

" **I-I'M CUMMING!** " Emerald shouted before Lillum opened her mouth before she put the head of Emerald's dick into her mouth right before he came and swallowed Emerald's load.

She was surprised at the amount when it caused her cheeks to swell a bit before she swallowed greedily while thinking to herself.

" _Tasty!"_  Lillum thought before Emerald pulled away suddenly which gave her a facial with the leftover shot which covered her face and breasts.

Lillum then licked Emerald's dick clean it of his hanging release before she spoke up.

"Thanks for the fun." Lillum said with a wink before she turned the shower on above them to rinse off before Lillum smirked before she spoke up.

"So Emerald, how did you get that good?" Lillum asked which made Emerald shrugged before he spoke up.

" **N** **o clue rea** lly... just felt like I needed to pick up the pace." Emerald said before he sat down under another shower head while the mist fades from his body before he showered to clean himself while Lillum looked over with a smirk before she thought about what happened.

" _W_ _ell, well, seems Emerald is just full of surprises."_ Lillum thought before she licked her lips when this could be a repeat later while the scene shifts to Leonel.

* * *

**with Leonel a minute ago**

She saw Emerald release in Lillum's ass before she fell to the ground to pant which made Leonel speed up when she rubbed herself closer and closer to orgasm.

She then saw Lillum giving Emerald a titjob before she orgasms when Emerald gave Lillum a facial and thought that she should retreat to the cabin showers to wash off.

She got up and ran off after re-summoning her outfit.

* * *

**Lemon over**

After showering his body clean, Emerald said goodbye to Lillum before she took a dip in the hot-spring to relax.

Emerald in the meantime walked out of the springs before he grab his clothes to see a liquid like subsistence on the ground nearby and looked at it for a moment before deciding that it was condensation from the springs and walked to the cabin to eat and see if the group was up while the scene shifts.

* * *

**Later outside with Elemental's and Xan's group**

Kamikazix woke up after blushing a bit from the show she just saw before she cleared her throat which got everyone's attention before she spoke up.

**"Well everyone let's resume shall we?"**  Kamikazix said before chanting which made the screen restart while the scene shifted.

* * *

**back to the dungeon group**

Nocturn and Core woke up in the living room of the cabin before looking around while wondering how long were they asleep when they saw the clock which showed that they slept much longer then thet normally would.

Just then Lillum floats in with a smile on her face which made the clueless duo wonder what the hell happened before Emerald walked out of the kitchen with Leonel following with a light blush on her face which confused them more before Core spoke up.

"Did we miss something?" Core said with a sweatdrop before Emerald and Leonel blushed while Lillum's smirk grew wider on her face before she spoke up.

"Nothing that you two need to know." Lillum said which caused Nocturn and Core to sweatdrop while she floats over to Emerald and sat next to him on the couch after Core sat up while Leonel sat on the other side of the room on the recliner before growling when she remembered the 'hot spring incident' with an irritated look towards Emerald and Lillum before she looked away while she blushed.

Nocturn blinked a few time in confusion before he cleared his *throat* before he spoke up.

**"Well on to more pressing matters, we need to talk on how this dungeon works and why its like this."** Nocturn said before Emerald and the others looked towards Nocturn confused.

"What's there to talk about?, we were put into this dungeon by someone and have to reach the bottom floor and may have to fight the other 2 guardians." Leonel said while she looked towards the group before Nocturn spoke up.

**"That's just it... why are the guardians here?, why was there a magic crest on Core?, why does Emerald have these visions?, there are to many questions and not enough answers."** Nocturn said before looking upward in thought.

"So lets go over what we know then and try to piece things together one at a time." Emerald said while thinking back to what he knows while the scene shifts.

* * *

**Outside with others**

"Hay just like us." Zack said with a grin on his face while the others rolled their eyes before they looked back to the screen while the scene shifts again.

* * *

**back to the group**

"Well for starters... 1. I get visions from the Master Emerald for some reason." Emerald said while he looked towards Nocturn who spoke up.

**"2. two of four guardians are here and the other two might be on lower floors, the question is why?"** Nocturn said before he starts to float around the room to think.

"There is a unknown magic crest that controlled Core and boosts his strength way past normal." Lillum said while she crossed her arms under her chest and thought about this while Core rubbed the back of his head in slight shame.

"There's also the robed figure, who is that guy anyway?" Leonel before Emerald had a flashback and realized something before he spoke up.

"Guys I-I think I know who the person is!" Emerald gasped out which shocked the group greatly before Lillum spoke up.

"you do!?" Lillum said in shock while the scene shifts.

* * *

**outside out of the cave**

The group listens with rapt attention and the Elemental's looked on wonder what Emerald had to say while the scene shifts.

**Another dimension**

_**"Hmhmhm!, that's right Emerald help things forward."**  _the red coat man thought when he was about to be revealed while the scene shifts.

* * *

**Back to the dungeon group**

"Who?" Leonel asked in wonder before Emerald spoke up.

"A man named Bordux if I remember right." Emerald said before the two guardians and Nocturn froze in mention of the name while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside with the spectators**

To say shocked would be a understatement while the group of Elemental's were stunned at hearing that name.

Xan looked over and was shocked at the faces on each of the Elemental's where making.

Some like Shiro, Kuro, and Nebula had faces of confusion and wonder at who Bordux was while Nexus however looked horrified while Kamikazix, Terragaia, Infernus, and Oceanic, however had the most shocked faces of all and the entire group had different things things to say.

**"Impossible!?"**  Kamikazix whispered to herself.

**"That Kid better not bullshit us!?"**  Terragaia growled out while his war-hammer vibrated from his rage.

**"THAT KID BETTER DIE IN THERE OR I'LL ROAST HIM!"**  Infernus roared out which shocked Xan's group while her voice echos out across Angel Island.

**_"What are you up to kid?"_  **Oceanic thought while he tried to calm down Infernus before the scene shifts.

* * *

**back to the dungeon group**

**"A-Are you 100% positive?"** Nocturn asked in a tone that had a hint of hope in it that was missed by the group but Emerald before he looked down and closed his eyes before he thought back to the vision.

* * *

**flashback/?/ Shrine Alter/ Nocturn (Emerald), ?**

_"I don't care who or what you are!, move away from the Master Core or Ill kill you in the most painful way possible!" Emerald said before he summoned a sword of darkness in his right hand before the robed figure spoke up._

_"I don't think so." ? said, which sounded like a man's voice, after he finished the chant and the Master C_ _ore changed from being a completely round ball of energy to it's current Emerald version while Emerald's temper spiked greatly._

_" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"** Emerald roared while darkness cloaked his entire body before the robed figure spoke up._

_"Its very simple Nocturn, but you won't find out until its to late!" ? said before he vanished before reappearing in front of Emerald instantly before he chanted a spell while a familiar crest appeared before Emerald could react._

_Emerald then felt himself start to fall unconscious while the robed figure touched Emerald's forehead before he looked at the robed mans smiling face to be shocked beyond belief at what he saw._

_"Bor...dux?... Why?" Emerald muttered before the scene went back to reality._

* * *

**Reality**

Emerald looked back up to the group before he spoke up.

"Yes... I'm 100% positive that the vision of Nocturn from the past said Borbux." Emerald said while Everyone looked at Emerald and then to the ground before they had various reactions, Lillum was clueless about Bordux which made her ask who he was which made Nocturn reply.

**"Bordux is a sorcerer of great power, he was the main sage of the original shrine and was Nexus's predecessor and master, I have no idea what happened to him after I was banished but from what you might remember he might have been the one to alter the Master Core before I could stop him."** Nocturn explained before Leonel spoke up.

"Hold on... wasn't Bordux the most trusting guy in the entire shrine, why would he betray us if your right?" Leonel asked with a confused tone before Nocturn spoke up.

**"Now that's the million dollar question isn't it"**  Nocturn said before he floats toward the door and out of the cabin before the others got up and walked after him.

"Hay Nocturn, are we heading deeper now?" Emerald asked the sealed Elemental before Nocturn spoke up.

**"Yes, not much good waiting here, I want to get answers and I want them soon."** Nocturn stated with a serious tone which made a chill go up the groups spines before Looking at one another before they went back to gear up before following Nocturn past the boss area and to the lower floors while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside**

The Elemental's looked grim while the others wondered why, but didn't ask because they looked like they could snap at anything that would come close at the moment, especially Infernus before the scene shifted to the Egg fortress, more importantly to the laboratory Eggman was in.

* * *

**Eggman's skybase/?/ Eggman**

Eggman looked at the Footage and wondered who this Bordux person was... but he decided to focus on the repairs and modifications of Metal and Steel since it seemed to be something that needed more information before he could made the necessary countermeasures while the scene switched to another Dimension.

* * *

**?/?/?/ Bordux**

**"Hmhmhm, now then, I wonder how the Elemental's will deal with this info, HAHA I'll bet there will be discord now."** Bordux said with a grin before he got up from hi chair.

**"Now to put the final touches on my little greeting... now I wonder how you will deal with this Emerald, Hmhmhm!, HAHAHAHAHA!"** Bordux said before he started to laugh while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**4 hours and 30 minutes left till time limit reached and 3 hours and 30 minutes left till robot completion.**

* * *

**"Well people hope you like this lemony chapter of The Dimensional Saga and hope you like the twists and turns in the time dungeon arc, what is Bordux's plan and how does Emerald, a Dimensional misfit at this point in time, fit into this?, find out next chapter." TME said before he looked over to a blushing Sonic and Amy.**

**"Also I'd like to point out that I added some marks before and after the dialog between characters." TME said before he walked over to Sonic and Amy and tapped them getting there attention.**

**"W-whoa... you really don't pull punches on lemons huh?"**  Sonic said while sporting a bright red blush while he blinked a few times.

**TME look over to Amy before TME whispered into her ear which made her blush greatly before speaking up.**

**"R-Really!?" Amy gasped out while looking at TME who grinned before nodding which** **caused Amy to squeal which shocked Sonic greatly.**

**"A-Amy what's wrong?" Sonic asked in shock before Amy spoke up.**

**"Oh nothing Sonic, nothing at all." Amy said cryptically which made her giggle at the face Sonic was making before she walked out of the room with a spring in her step.**

**Sonic blinked a few times when he was confused as hell before he looked over to TME while TME only shrugged before he replied.**

**"Well its about time to upload this chapter, Sonic sorry for the impromptu exit but I got fans waiting for this chapter." TME said before he walked a confused Sonic out then walked back in alone.**

**"Well dear readers, you may have already guessed at what I'm planning but I'll save it for later in the story, See you next time." TME said while he bow to the readers before** **the screen then faded to black.**


	17. Knight's tale, and a scarring truth

" **Welcome to the newest chapter of The Dimensional Saga, what is Bordux planning?, how will the Elemental's react to this revelation?, will they believe it or not?" TME said while he looked to the screen.**

**"Now for our tonight's guests, lets give a warm welcome to Terragaia and Nebula!" TME announced before two men walked in.**

**"Thank you for the invite TME I hope we were not a bother?" Nebula said with little sparkles appearing around his head before Terragaia spoke up.**

**"Kiss up." Terragaia said before he sat down before Nebula spoke up.**

**"Oh don't be jealous." Nebula said while taking a seat nearby before Terragaia replied.**

**"I'm not jealous!, your just being shallow!" Terragaia growled while standing up which made Nebula mimic Terragaia's actions before he spoke up.**

**"Shallow!?" Nebula growled before standing as well while electrical sparks emitted from his body.**

**Before a fight could start TME pushed a button on his chair and two glass like cages fell over the arguing duo which made them look to TME with confusion before he spoke up.**

**"Now before you two get the idea to attack the cage, I'd like to point out that this cage is from The Law of Ueki that I used on my previous account that reflects attacks back at the user, so I really recommend not doing any big attacks." TME said before he walked towards the main seat in the building before he spoke up.**

**"Now that the brawl was stopped before it began... lets start the story..." TME started to say before he held three fingers in the air before he continued.**

**IN 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Time dungeon arc part 7/Prequel arc**

* * *

**4 hours and 30 minutes left till time limit reached and 3 hours and 30 minutes left till robot completion.**

* * *

**Last time**

_Emerald looked back up to the group before he spoke up._

_"Yes... I'm 100% positive that the vision of Nocturn from the past said Borbux." Emerald said while Everyone looked at Emerald and then to the ground before they had various reactions, Lillum was clueless about Bordux which made her ask who he was which made Nocturn reply._

_**"Bordux is a sorcerer of great power, he was the main sage of the original shrine and was Nexus's predecessor and master, I have no idea what happened to him after I was banished but from what you might remember he might have been the one to alter the Master Core before I could stop him."** Nocturn explained before Leonel spoke up._

* * *

_**Another dimension** _

_**"Hmhmhm, now then, I wonder how the Elemental's will deal with this info, HAHA I'll bet there will be discord now."** Bordux said with a grin before he got up from hi chair._

_**"Now to put the final touches on my little greeting... now I wonder how you will deal with this Emerald, Hmhmhm!, HAHAHAHAHA!"** Bordux said before he started to laugh while the scene fades to black._

* * *

**Now**

**The scarring truth part 1**

* * *

**Dungeon party/** **Emerald's group/ Trial of Blades/ floor 58/ Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel, Lillum, Core**

The group walked down to floor 59 while Emerald thought that Nocturn was being oddly quiet before they walked along the path towards floor 60.

Looking around Emerald saw that there were no monsters or traps along the path like with floor 51-59 which was odd... because this seems too good for his tastes before he spoke up.

"Anyone else think this is too easy or is it just me being nervous?" Emerald asked which got the others attention before Core spoke up.

"Now that you mention it... your right, a couple floors empty... maybe, but 9 floors empty, now that's disturbing." Core said before drawing his blade  **Nova** while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside/ Cave entrance/ Xan's group/ Xan, Shunpei, Pluton, Zack, Vanilla, Cream, Chise, Tails/ Elemental group/**

Everyone did wonder what was going on with the dungeon since monsters normally popped up way before now.

"I wonder what's going on..." Shunpei said with a nervous look on his face.

"Well... from what Emerald said earlier that is a really good question." Vanilla said when she heard both Emerald and Core speak up before the dungeon group got closer to floor 60.

 **"Indeed... lets just see were things go"** Kamikazix said while the dungeon party got closer to the gate to floor 60 while the scene shifted.

* * *

**?/?/ Knuckle, Rouge**

"Finally made... it to the... chest here" Rouge said with an exhausted look on her face from the last fight before Knuckles spoke up.

"You can say that again." Knuckles said to Rouge before looking back towards the monster boss corpse that was twitching behind the duo before Rouge spoke up.

"let's open this thing and leave."Rouge said before she walked towards the chest after catching her breath.

Rouge opened the chest in question which made the duo grab one item each from the chest which caused the chest to vanish right before their eyes before they examined the items from the chest.

Looking at the items closely, the one Knuckles got was a red and silver helmet with a visor that completely masked his eyes while a jewel sat on the brow.( **Picture Gawain's helmet from Sonic and the Black knight's but even older with a jewel on the forehead** )

While Rouge got a pair of Boots that had a serrated blade on each shinguard before she spoke up.

"Wow how old are these?" Rouge said when she looked over the Items one more time.

"Hmm." Knuckles hummed before he put the helmet on, for a second nothing happens which made the duo shrug in slight disappointment.

Just then, before they could walk off of the platform they were one, the helmet shined a golden light which blinded the duo before they covered their eyes, or in Knuckles's case, close them as tight as he could.

The light died down after a minute and Rouge saw that they were outside of the cave somehow after she regained her eyesight after that light show.

"How did we get here?" Rouge said while she looked around the clearing before looking towards Knuckles which made her blush before she spoke up.

"Knuckles!, is that you!?" Rouge said which got Knuckles's attention before he spoke up a moment later.

"What do you mean is it me?" Knuckles asked with a confused tone before Rouge reached into her pocket before she pulled out a makeup mirror and showed Knuckles his reflection.

Knuckles looked into the mirror before he dropped it in shock at what he saw while Rouge caught the mirror before it could hit the ground.

The helmet turned brand new, not only that, but the shielded gauntlets turned into double crescent blades with chains linking into the gauntlets, a red breastplate was equipped to Knuckles's chest while his shoes turned into armor like boots that linked to the breastplate. ( **Picture Gawain in knuckles's place with a god of war fighting style from the blades of Athena from god of war ghost of Sparta** )( **If I get a job soon gonna save up for god of war collection for vita and for other games that come out** )( **wish me luck** )

"Whoa this is some impressive equipment!" Knuckles said with wonder before hearing a voice speak up.

" **Indeed, do take care of that helmet for me will you, it was forged in two separate dimensions, Not only that those blades are based on mine, Galatine.** " ? said which shocked the duo into looking over to see an Echidna spirit that looked like Knuckles's double standing nearby before Knuckles spoke up.

"Who are you!?" Knuckles said before he got his guard up before the ghost like being rolled his eyes.

" **In** **another dimension, I am called Gawain, a Knight of the round table.** " Gawain stated to the further shocked duo before Knuckles spoke up again.

"Wait!, two separate dimensions!, how does that work?" Knuckles asked with a confused tone before Gawain spoke up.

 **"N** **ot important now, what I have to tell you might as well make or break my reason for using my helmet to speak to you in this dimension."** Gawain said which got the duo's attention.

Seeing as Knuckles and Rouge kept quiet, Gawain starts his tale while the scene shifts to the dungeon party.

* * *

**Back to the slap up party (I really hope people get the reference.)**

While the dungeon party walked to the stairs to floor 60 which came into view, the ground shook greatly which made the ground walking team fall while Lillum and Nocturn who floated above the group wonders what happened while Emerald, Core, and Leonel picked themselves up while Emerald spoke up.

"Ow... Whats going on!?" Emerald said while he rubs his head after getting up with Core and Leonel following suit.

After Nocturn examined the stairs he spoke up in a stunned tone.

 **"Someone altered the next floor!?"** Nocturn explained which shocked all who heard, inside and out before Emerald group spoke up at the same time.

"WHAT!?" the others shouted at once while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside with the observing parties**

"The dungeon was altered!?" Xan gasped out in shock before Zack spoke up after rubbing his head.

"That a normal thing?" Zack asked hoping for good news before he scooted away from Xan in slight fear.

For a minute the group looked towards Xan with concern because he had a terrifying face before he got up to walked towards Kamikazix which got her attention before Xan spoke up with calm rage filling his voice.

" **Kamikazix... I hope you can explain whats going on here because a Trial of blades is never suppose to be altered past normal** **parameters once the tester walks in.** " Xan said calmly though everyone could fell the rage rolling off of him in waves before Nebula spoke up.

 **"Now see here why don't you sit down and try to be nice to milady?"**  Nebula said smugly while he walked up to Xan.

" **Boy!, you have no idea how sacred these tests are huh?"**  Xan growled out as his blood-lust starts to build which made everyone get their guard up before Nebula spoke up. **  
**

 **"No I don't, please enlighten me."** Nebula asked with his cane in hand while everyone listened before Xan spoke up.

 **"V** **ery** **well."**  Xan said while he started to calm down before he told his tale.

* * *

**Trial of blades**

_"I'll give the short version then, the trial of blades is sacred for numerous reason..."_

_"But the main one is this... the test of the blade determines if the wielder is worthy of being the master of its power and is a way for the two to bond greatly, Not only does the blade read every single memory of the wielder, the wielder is granted a way to pass on the blade to whomever the wielder deems worthy."_

_"You literally bare your entire soul to the blade to see if your worthy of wielding its power."_ Xan explained while some of the group were shocked at the info while some were understanding before Shunpei spoke up.

"I wonder what happened then?" Shunpei said before the group looked towards the screen before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Back to the Dungeon group**

"So what now?" Lillum asked in a worried tone before Nocturn sighs before spoke up.

 **"We continue, no point going back."** Nocturn said before the group followed after Nocturn before the group came to an empty room leading down to the next floor.

 **"Strange... this is the smallest room here."**  Nocturn said before floating forward with the others in tow.

When the group walked towards the stairs leading down a floor, a magic crest appeared under them so suddenly that just before they could move another step there was a bright light, blinding both the dungeon group and viewers outside the cave before the light died down to reveal something that shocked to all who saw before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside**

**"That can't be what I think it is!?"**  Terragaia said with wide eyes before Infernus spoke up.

 **"But it is."** Infernus said while she tried to make sense of this.

 **"Man oh man what happens next?"** Oceanic said before the scene switched to Knuckles and Rouge right before the dungeon party got to floor 59.

* * *

**Gawain's tale**

**"My story starts here, in Camelot waiting with Lancelot, Percival, Galahad, and Lamorak... We we're waiting on Arthur and Merlin because of a summons to the round table."**  Gawain said while the scene flashback to the castle.

* * *

_**?/Camolot/ round table room/ Gawain, Lancelot, Percival, Galahad, Lamorak** _

_**"I wonder were his Majesty is?" Percival said before she looked around the room when Arthur and Merlin where nowhere to be seen.** _

_**"Well we came as soon as we were summoned, I suggest we sit down and wait." Lancelot said before he sat down in his chair.** _

_**The other knights sat down in there respective chairs to wait for their king and court Arch-wizard for a few minutes before** _ _**the door was pushed open with great force which caused the knights to draw there weapons in defense before a voice spoke up.** _

_**"Lower your weapons, It is I." An authoritative voice said before a large armored knight walked into the room while a cloaked figure followed silently before Galahad spoke up.** _

_**"A thousand apologize your grace!" Galahad said before putting his weapon away before being followed by the rest.** _

_**Walking over to his throne at the head of the table, Arthur sat down and sighs before Lamorak spoke up.** _

_**"Is there something wrong your Majesty?" Lamorak asked in concern before Arthur spoke up.** _

**_"Merlin used some of his spells and found a malevolent force which left unchecked could destroy this world." Arthur said which shocked the Knights before Gawain spoke up._ **

**_"Where's Merlin anyway?" Gawain asked before Arthur spoke up._ **

**_"I don't know, but he left his granddaughter in his stead until he returns, before you ask... she is trained by Merlin himself so that should speak of her skills if he allowed her to aid us." Arthur said before the cloaked figure_ ** **_walked up to the table and pulled the hood back to reveal the face beneath._ **

**_She had auburn hair tided into a braid that trailed behind her back, she also has blue eyes and elf like ears._ **

**_Her cloak disappeared magically to reveal that she wore a pink robe with a purple dress underneath, she summoned a staff with a green orb as large as her head before she spoke up._ **

**_"Greetings knights of the round, my name is Merlina, granddaughter of Merlin the arch-wizard, I hope I can help you with this threat." Merlina said while bowing before Lancelot spoke up._ **

**_"What is this threat exactly?" Lancelot asked before Arthur spoke up._ **

**_"We have no clue what the threat is exactly, however Merlin told me before he left that the seals that were placed on the event point by him would hold for about a year or so, maybe two if we are lucky." Arthur said with a grim tone before Galahad spoke up._ **

**_"What can we do until then?" Galahad asked while looking around the room with a concerned look before Lancelot spoke up._ **

**_"We train, that's what." Lancelot stated like it was a normal thing before Arthur spoke up._ **

**_"Training might not be enough for this fight." Arthur said while looking at Lancelot before Lamorak stood up from his chair._ **

**_"What do you mean Milord?, my speed can out run anyone." Lamorak said with a grin before Arthur spoke up after chuckling for a moment._ **

**_"Hmhmhm, Lamorak as always, you never cease to amuse me with those boasts of yours." Arthur said while Lamorak blushed in embarrassment before he sat back down before Arthur spoke up again._ **

**_"Jokes aside, we need a plan or we won't win, our numbers aren't exactly great, and even though we have the entire table here, including Merlina and myself, we only have seven top tier fighters." Arthur stated with a grim tone while he looked around the room before Gawain spoke up._ **

**_"Well what do we do then!, roll over and let them walk all over us?"Gawain growled out in anger before Merlina spoke up._ **

**_"Of course not, I have a plan, and it involves my dimensional magic..." Merlina states before the scene shifts back to Knuckles and Rouge._ **

* * *

**Back to Knuckles and Rouge**

" **That is how the incident started and how the plan was formed."**  Gawain said before he lifts his right hand and images appeared under it.

" **If you can find people who look like this, then bring them here within a year, I'll tell the rest of my tale and summon the rest of the equipment to this world.** " Gawain said before Knuckles and Rouge took a closer look at the images.

Looking towards the images, the duo saw the entire knights of the round table without there helmets equipped, a blacksmith version of Tails, and a royal looking version of Amy.

There was also some humans there as well, the recognizable ones were Emerald, Shunpei, Zack, and Chise, the rest were unknown people.

"Well... we can take out at least half of these people if we need to search for the doubles, but the others... I have no clue as to where to look." Knuckles said while pointing to the people ready to call after talking to everyone about this before Gawain spoke up.

 **"Well** **when you do find bring them, point the helmet towards them, and the helmet will do the rest.** " Gawain said before he vanished before Rouge spoke up after a minute of silence.

"What now Knuckles?" Rouge said before Knuckles took a moment to think before speaking up.

"Hmm... first off, let's head to the alter to put the master Emerald back in place before calling Tails." Knuckles said before walking to the telepad with Rouge in tow while the scene shifts.

* * *

**back to the dungeon party**

After the bright light died down, the group looked around to be shocked and confused as to how they got here of all places before Lillum spoke up.

"Where are we?" Lillum asked in wonder before Nocturn spoke up before anyone else did.

 **"I don't know how... but it seems we are at the original shrine, or a replica..."** Nocturn said before he looked around the place while a feeling of nostalgia hit him hard.

The group looked around before wondering were to go when suddenly a familiar man appeared behind them which got their attention.

The group looked at the man closely to be shocked to see Nocturn in his human form.

 **"Well, well, well, good looking... what's cooking."** Nocturn said smugly with the others rolling their eyes before looking back to the double who looked around the area to their confusion.

the double Nocturn ran ahead with the others chasing after it while Emerald and Nocturn got a sense of dayjavu.

after climbing up the stairs, the group saw that the double Nocturn stopped to see the wounded guardians on the ground which shocked Leonal and Core greatly.

The group, minus Emerald and Nocturn, had no time to wonder what happened before the double Nocturn ran up the stairs and towards the Master Core before the group hurried after the double.

the group saw the double Nocturn stop at the top of the stairs before running forward while the group chased after and reached the top of the stairs.

Just then, time seemed to stand still after some weird mist seeped on to the field.

Looking around the area, everyone saw that even the faraway flying Items seemed to stop before the group heard clapping and looked towards the Master Core with confusion at what was going on.

Looking closer the group saw the robed man turn to the group while clapping before ? spoke up.

"Welcome, welcome, I like to congratulate you all on making it this far, Leonel the unwitting pawn, thank you for you service, Lillum, thank you for your magical help, Core the now out of control warrior to complete the fighting force, Nocturn, The starting point and the unwitting fool." The robed man said which royally pissed off the four mentioned before turning his concealed head towards Emerald before giving a chilling smile which sent a great chill to all watching before the robed man spoke up again.

"Now the best for last, Emerald... the key to my plan..." the robe man said with a smile which caused the group to go wide eyed before the robed man spoke up again.

 **"And the new owner of Nocturn's body!"** the robed man said loudly while holding his arms out wide which caused everyone, in and out of the cave, to be shocked silent while the scene faded black.

* * *

**4 hours till time limit reached and 3 hours till robot compleation**

* * *

**Next time**

**The Scarring truth part 2**

* * *

**"Well everyone here is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, what is the Robed man planning?, how did the Robed man do what he did?, How does Merlina's plan fit into this?, Find out next time on The Dimensional Saga!" TME said before he looked towards Terragaia and Nebula before letting them out.**

**"Well gentlemen, how do you like this story so far?" TME asked before Nebula spoke up.**

**"Hmm, not bad really if I must say."Nebula stated before Terragaia spoke up.**

**"Could use more action."Terragaia stated before TME spoke up.**

**"There will be action next time I can assure you." TME said before he walked the two Elemental's outside before walking back in before speaking up.**

**"Well readers, see you next time!" TME said bowing to the screen before the screen faded to black.**


	18. The Scarring truth part 2 and the one sided fight

**"Welcome to the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, continuing from last time who is this cloaked man?, what is his plan?, and what is Merlina's plan to save her world?, find out more here." TME said before speaking up again.**

**"Now here are the three guests tonight, Nexus, Shiro, and Kuro everyone." TME said while the trio walked onto stage waving before TME continued.**

**"Welcome ladies, how are you this fine evening?, Hungry?" TME asked while the trio sat down before TME passed snacks around before Nexus spoke up.**

**"Not bad TME, nice ride on the way here." Nexus said before Shiro and Kuro spoke up.**

**"Yeah nice ride." Shiro and Kuro said before taking a few plates before TME spoke up.**

**"Well ladies lets get this story started..." TME started to say before he held up three fingers.**

**In 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Time dungeon part 8/ Prequel arc**

**The scarring truth part 2**

* * *

**4 hours till time limit reached and 3 hours till robot** **completion**

* * *

**last time**

_Looking closer the group saw the robed man turn to the group while clapping before ? spoke up._

_"Welcome, welcome, I like to congratulate you all on making it this far, Leonel the unwitting pawn, thank you for you service, Lillum, thank you for your magical help, Core the now out of control warrior to complete the fighting force, Nocturn, The starting point and the unwitting fool." The robed man said which royally pissed off the four mentioned before turning his concealed head towards Emerald before giving a chilling smile which sent a great chill to all watching before the robed man spoke up again._

_"Now the best for last, Emerald... the key to my plan..." the robe man said with a smile which caused the group to go wide eyed before the robed man spoke up again._

_**"And the new owner of Nocturn's body!"** the robed man said loudly while holding his arms out wide which caused everyone, in and out of the cave, to be shocked silent while the scene faded black._

* * *

**Now/** **Dungeon party/** **Emerald's group/ Trial of Blades?/ ? / Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel, Lillum, Core**

"What the hell do you mean Nocturn's body!?" Emerald said with shock and confusion before ? spoke up.

"Simple my dear Emerald simple, it was all part of my plan after all, the changing of the Master Core, the banishment of Nocturn and the death of Helios, and you coming here to this world and this dungeon." The cloaked man explained before Lillum spoke up when she noticed that the others were stunned silent.

"But how?" Lillum asked in genuine confusion before the cloaked figure spoke up.

"I'm glad you asked my dear." the cloaked man said before the scene flashed back a few hundred years while he told his tale.

* * *

**Original shrine/ unknown time/?**

_**"You see, I was in the library of the shrine looking for a way to expand my knowledge and power when I found a most fascinating discovery." ? said while the scene switched to the man in the forbidden section of the library.** _

_**"Interesting, it seems that I'm not the only one looking for more power here." ? said before looking at a few more books to be sure before going deeper into the library.** _

_**"After heading deeper into the library I found a sealed door with seals from ancient times, I examined them for weeks, interested at what was inside, and found a keyword that led me into the deeper parts of the library that were never used sense the invasions for the Master Core." ? said while the scene shifted into the future.** _

_**"Finally I found the way, Hahaha!" ? said casting the unlocking seal on the door before it opened, he walked in and found a tome that emitted a massive aura of unknown origin.** _

_**"Interesting, very interesting." ? said before picking it up and the scene shifted back to the present.** _

* * *

**Reality**

"You see, that tome had knowledge that was not only forbidden but also very useful for making my plan happen, for you see I used one of the spells to convert the Master Core to its current more useful form." ? said before he starts to walk down the stairs.

 **"What for?, The Master Core was more then powerful before, why convert it to what it is now?"** Nocturn asked in confusion before the cloaked figure spoke up.

"I'm glad you asked Nocturn, you see it has a link to the original shrine so no one could use it in its present form because it was raw energy that only powered the beings already linked to it, I had no choice but to convert it to allow Emerald to use it." ? said further shocking everyone while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside**

"Did he just say what I think he said!?" Zack said in shock before Shunpei spoke up.

"Y-yeah I think he said for Emerald to use, right?"Shunpei said while the others, even the Elemental's, were stunned silent while the scene shifted to Knuckles and Rouge.

* * *

**With The treasure hunting duo a few minutes ago**

Knuckles and Rouge teleported to the shrine before Knuckles used the Chant of Chaos to return the master Emerald to normal size before Rouge spoke up.

"Huh?... it seems I hear voices." Rouge said while her ears perked up in response.

"Where?" Knuckles asked looking towards Rouge before she spoke up.

"Hmm... over there." Rouge said pointing towards the Cave of trials area.

"Lets use the telepad and see whats going on." Knuckles said before equipping the Helmet again and transformed into his knight form before they stepped onto the pad to teleport to the voices.

* * *

**Entrance to the Cave of trials**

After teleporting to the trial of blades pad and walking to the cave entrance, the two saw that Xan was there with a lot pf people in the area which surprised them both before Rouge spoke up.

"Whoa!, why are there so many people here?" Rouge said which got everyone's attentions before Tails spoke up.

"Rouge and...who's that?" Tails said which made Knuckles stumble which made the helmet come off before the armor vanished.

"Knuckles!?" Cream gasped shocked before the angered Echidna stood up while speaking up.

"Oh come on who else here is a living Echidna!?, armor or not." Knuckles growled out before picking the helmet up and putting the helmet back on which caused the armor to reform while the others to sweatdropped before Xan spoke up.

"Sorry but we have no time to hear explanations look." Xan said pointing to the screen with Emerald's group running up the shrine steps after a replica of Nocturn before coming up to the Master core which made Knuckles and Rouge confused before Knuckles spoke up.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked while looking at the glowing orb before time there froze.

 **"That Echidna is the Master core, or the previous form of the master Emerald before it was sent here to this Dimension.** " Kamikazix said nearby which shocked the group that didn't hear about the book of ancients before Cream spoke up.

"Why was it sent here in the first place then?, wouldn't it seem smarter to guard it where it once was?" Cream asked while Kamikazix smiled before walking forward towards Cream before speaking up.

 **"Well sweety the place was once broken into before so to be safe we had to move it after it was altered, if we kept it there it might have been stolen, understand?"**  Kamikazix said before she looked towards the screen with the others looking in turn.

They saw the man clap a few times before saying some insulting complements to the two guardians, the succubus, and Nocturn, but what he said shocked them all when the man looked towards Emerald smiling which gave a great chill to all watching before he continued.

"Now the best for last, Emerald, the key to my plan." The robe man said smiling which caused the group to go wide eyed before the robed man spoke up again.

 **"And the new owner of Nocturn's body!"** the robed man said loudly while holding his arms out wide which caused everyone, in and out of the cave, to be shocked silent before Terragaia spoke up.

 **"Did he say what I think he said!?"**  Terragaia whispered in disbelief before he saw Emerald's frightened look only confirm what he heard.

They heard Emerald ask how it was possible before the men spoke about the forbidden tome and how the Master Core was altered before they heard something that shocked them even further.

 **"What for, The Master Core was powerful before, why convert it to what it is now?"** Nocturn asked before the cloaked figure spoke up.

"I'm glad you asked Nocturn, you see It has a link to the original shrine no one could use it in its present form because it was raw energy that only powered the beings already linked to it, I had no choice but to convert it to allow Emerald to use it." ? said further shocking everyone before Zack spoke up.

"Did he just say what I think he said!?" Zack said shocked before Shunpei spoke up. "Y-yeah I think he said for Emerald to use, right?" Shunpei said with the others even the Elemental's were stunned silent before the scene shifted back to the dungeon group.

* * *

**Emerald's group**

"What do you mean for my use?" Emerald whispered in a horrified tone at what that could mean before the the cloaked man spoke up.

"Simple, haven't you always wondered why you have those visions, those flashbacks, and those abilities, not only that but why aren't you afraid of the monsters here?, hmm?" ? said before he stepped to the level they were on.

Emerald in shocked more and more at the mans words could only stammer.

"Uh...ah..." Emerald stammered before the man chuckled before speaking up. "Hahaha!, well its to be expected, after all I bet no one saw this coming." ? said before Emerald remembered something.

"Y-Your that shadow like figure from before aren't you!?" Emerald said confusing all with ? smirking before the man spoke up again. "Good job Emerald." ? said as he kept his gaze towards Emerald before Emerald shouted at the man.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Emerald shouted before ? spoke up. "Why Emerald, you should know that answer already." ? said walking up to Emerald with a smirk.

Just then Emerald got wide eyed before speaking up which shocked the Elemental's at what he said. "B-Bordux!" Emerald said before the man unclasped the cloak and spoke up as it fell to the ground.

"Well done Emerald, well done, seems the visions are as accurate as I heard." Bordux said while everyone took in the mans appearance.

Bordux wore a red trench coat that went down to his ankles and wore black boots with many clasps with a couple chains linking the two boots, his pants were oddly neat with chains there as well that were sown into the fabric somehow.

His shirt was pure black, his hair was red with black highlights and his eyes were pure red and they glowed a bit with some energy.

The real kicker was a crest that shined on his forehead before he spoke up.

"Why is there a crest on you?" Core asked with his guard up before Bordux spoke up.

"Simple my hotheaded friend, this is not my body, I'm controlling this past version from were I'm at, also Id like to say a few things to the group watching from outside." Bordux said before turning his head to the screen to talk to the onlookers while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside**

"What could he want?" Xan said looking towards the stunned Elemental's before Bordux spoke up.

" **Well Elemental's, here is were we part ways, it was fun for awhile, but I got what I came here for at the Original shrine, my sincere apologize Nexus for not completing your training, so as a parting gift I leave my study and all it holds to you, what ever you decide its up to you."** Bordux said while he faced the screen before Nexus shouted which shocked all who heard.

 **"What the hell!?, He pulls this then he just gives me his study?, What just happened!?"** Nexus shouted out confused before Bordux spoke up.

 **"And to the other Elemental's I have nothing but a fond farewell to you all."** Bordux said while the scene shifted back to the dungeon group.

**Inside**

"Who are you talking to?" Lillum asked looking around the room to see who Bordux was talking to before Bordux spoke up.

"Well my dear succubus, I'm speaking to the observers outside who are using a special vision magic to see in here with Emerald's friends, They heard everything we said as well." Bordux said before Emerald spoke up.

"Well I doubt they'll believe you." Emerald said shaking a bit before Bordux spoke up again.

"My dear Emerald why would I lie, I have nothing to gain by saying otherwise."Bordux said smiling while walking towards Emerald before the others got in front of Emerald on guard before Leonel spoke up.

"I don't know why you want him, but you wont get him while were here." Leonel growled out which made Bordux stop in his tracks and smiles before he looks towards Emerald before speaking up.

"Well then, I guess its time for a little test then to see how strong you all are." Bordux said before holding his hands straight out to either side of his body which confused Emerald and Lillum for a moment while Nocturn, Core, and Leonel, got ready for whats to come.

Just then Bordux summons a blade to his right hand that had runes and crests on the blade, the handle looked like a fusion of metal and wood, while an odd staff appeared on the other, it looked like a twisted piece of a branch with a handle carved into the wood near the top with runes that somehow glowed red, little runes were floating away from the imprints like smoke or something.

"Get Ready and hope you don't die!" Bordux said smiling before he charged the group and before they could move he vanished which made the group spread out a bit so they could keep an eye out for Bordux.

* * *

**Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel, Core, and Lillum VS Bordux (Round 1)**

Just then Brodux appeared near Core and started to fight one on one while Emerald and Leonel ran up and tried to back up Core while Lillum and Nocturn hanged back to support the trio.

Bordux then used a crest to summon a wall of fire between the group so that he can see how good each of them are one one on one before he resumed his fight with Core.

*CLANG**CLANG**BASH**CLANG**BASH*

The duo fought for a few minutes while the others looked on in worry before Bordux decided to take things up a notch and use his magic to boost his speed, grab Cores face and threw him into the wall nearby with a crest somehow crashing into Core right after which caused him to literately be stuck like a rock in a hard place before Core spoke up.

"G-GAH!, I-I can't m-move!" Core groaned out while the pressure strengthened before everyone shouted in worry.

"CORE!" The group yelled in worry sense they had no idea how to help before Bordux spoke up.

"Well now, that was hardly fun I'd say." Bordux said while he dispelled the flames with a smirk before Leonel launched towards Bordux in anger.

"DAMN YOU!" Leonel roared out while her eyes glowed bright yellow while she charged with Spear and sword combo before Emerald called out in worry.

"LEONEL WAIT!" Emerald shouted before giving chase while having a bad feeling about this.

As soon as Leonel jumped to attack Bordux, he vanished, grabbed Leonel by the face like he did Core, and thrust Leonel into the wall with another Crest that held her there before Emerald yelled in worry.

"LEONEL!" Emerald yelled worried before Bordux spoke up in a slightly mocking tone." Don't worry, their not harmed much, after all I don't want others to interfere, Plus there is the added effect of an audience." Bordux said flickering into view after he moved to the middle of the room.

"What do you want with me anyway?, why attack us!?, And how the hell do I have Nocturn's body of all things!?" Emerald asked in a worried tone while looking at Core and Leonel when they tried to get free before Bordux spoke up.

"Well... as to the attacking part, It is a test of sorts to see if you will be able to fight people at my level, or near it, after all you are the main point of my plan." Bordux said smiling while seizing up the succubus and keeping an eye on Nocturn before Bordux continued.

"As to the part about you having his body that's vary easy to answer, Let me ask you this, why doesn't Nocturn's powers hurt you like it hurt your Echidna friend?, how it reacted to Pluton scanning Nocturn's prison and charred his arm after?, Why did it react to your emotions after finding out about Pluton being nearly destroyed, and how did you manage to come back from losing your mind to the darkness?, and why do you have a darkside hmm?" Bordux said while he circled Emerald with a hand on his shoulder before Emerald and Lillum could react while Emerald shook at the questions before Bordux continued.

"And how are you able to fight against monsters you never fought before like that monster who nearly ate Leonel, and Core in his Dragon form." Bordux asked as he walked in front of Emerald who looked paler and paler as the Questions kept coming.

"Also finally where do you think Nocturn's body went hmm?, Elemental's can't normally die unless killed that's an Ironclad rule, though Shiro and Kuro were created by the Master Core to help keep balance as the new Elemental's of light and darkness." Bordux said before he continued.

"Helios's spell was not a killing spell, like you and others might have guessed, it was a powerful banishment spell if you can remember right?" Bordux said as he walked around Emerald again before he spoke up.

"You see, Nocturn's powers and mind are in that little gem there, His body on the other hand went to a dimension that barely had magic, It had to reform on a fetus that barely developed in a mothers womb and fuse with it in order to survive in that wasteland of non-magic." Bordux said which made Emerald turn pale again at what was said with Bordux noticing.

"Hehe, I see you get what I'm saying, not only was Nocturn's body reset so to speak, it was useful huh, barely getting sick compared to others, gets stronger only after a short workout, though from what I heard the workout didn't last long, not only that it adapted and absorbed a little darkness back every now and then after you came to this world, am I right?" Bordux said smiling when Emerald stepped back a bit before Bordux continued.

"And to the part about you being the key part of my plan, simple, you are the one who will kill the gods who reside where the new Master Core resides." Bordux said shocking all who heard before Nocturn spoke up.

 **"What the hell do you mean!?, not only will that make all magic disappear, it will destroy some dimensions that are dependent on magic to exist!"** Nocturn shouted at Bordux when he didn't believe what he was hearing before Bordux spoke up.

"Not true Nocturn, Its the new Master Core supplying the magic, not the Gods, they regulate the Magic to worlds that barely need it and leave others with just a trickle, do you really think that's fair?" Bordux said before he started to walk towards a shocked Emerald before he spoke up.

"So what do you say Emerald, join me?" Bordux said before reaching his hand out to Emerald who froze from an odd pressure that completely restricted his movements.

Just then a wall of Ice appeared between the before they looked towards Lillum who spoke up.

"Your not taking Emerald from me that's for sure!" Lillum said before she summoned a few ice spikes that floated over Lillum, all aimed at Bordux.

Just then Bordux chuckled which confused all who heard before Bordux spoke up while his eyes flared with a red mist like light before turning to normal.

"Oh my dear, that's not your call I'm afraid, for you see..." Bordux then vanished which shocked all in the room before they heard Bordux's voice echo throughout the room.

"How can you make one when your pushed against the wall." Bordux said before he grabbed Lillum like Core and Leonel before being shot back so fast before she was pinned against the wall like the others with a crest holding her.

"LILLUM!" Emerald shouted in concern while looking towards Lillum but heard a voice that made him turn around in shock.

"You should really keep an eye on your opponent, It could get you Killed." Bordux said while Emerald turned around.

Looking over, he saw Bordux charging him before he could put a guard up, just then Bordux used his staff to break Emerald's building guard, he then use the staff to get Emerald off balance before he spoke up.

"Hope you like this technique of mine, I made it myself after studying multiple fighting styles in multiple dimensions." Bordux said while Emerald's eyes got wide before Bordux thrust his right hand forward in a palmstrike after his sword vanished while a blue colored aura covered his hand.

" **Shockwave Cannon!** " Bordux said with a grin when the attack connected with Emerald's stomach before Emerald flew back to the entrance of the room before skidding to a halt before gripping his stomach not only from pain from Bordux's hit but confusion while Bordux himself grinned while the others looked to Emerald in worry.

Emerald then felt an extreme amount of pain radiate from where Bordux hit before feeling ill which made him cover his mouth.

Emerald then felt weak, extremely so, before he fell to his knees before he threw up a great amount of blood that pooled in from of him before he fell forward onto the pool of blood while Emerald's groups froze in shock while the scene shifted.

* * *

**outside the cave**

"No!" Vanilla whispered while covering her mouth in horror at what happened while the others stayed silent before Zack shouted in anger.

"DAMMIT CANT WE DO ANYTHING!" Zack shouted before Kamikazix spoke up.  **"For once I agree, but we won't make it, even if the cave allowed it they are 60 floors down."**  Kamikazix said to Zack before she looked towards the screen before Chise spoke up.

"Ugh!, I hate not being able to do anything." Chise said while rubbing her stomach from where Bordux hit Emerald from seeing Emerald on the ground while the scene shift.

* * *

**Back to battle**

"Hahaha!, well Emerald what now?" Bordux said which knocked everyone out of their stupor before Nocturn rushed to Emerald to help.

 **"HANG ON EMERALD!"**  Nocturn shouted before he sped towards Emerald before a crest appeared above Nocturn which slammed him down before pinning Nocturn there while Emerald weakly spoke up.

"N-no Noc-Nocturn!" Emerald stammered before trying to get up but failed when he fell back down to the pool of blood under him while his stomach erupted in pain.

* * *

**Battle end**

"Pity, I thought you could put up a better fight then that, Oh well seems I was to early." Bordux said before he turned his back towards Emerald while his weapons vanished before speaking to himself.

"Now what to do with you all, hmm, Oh I know I can put Core under my control again and use him as a soldier or make him stay as a dragon and send him to die in a gladiatorial fight." Bordux said smiling while Emerald froze in shock before Bordux continued.

"Now what to do with Leonel, Ah ha, perhaps I can control her as well, or maybe I can have her turn back into a lion and Have her killed and stuffed or skinned into a rug." Bordux said before giving a chilling smirk while the others froze in terror while Emerald kept silent.

"What to do with a Succubus, maybe strip her of her powers and send her to a brothel in a separate dimension, or maybe call one of my men to tear her apart and use the components as regents for spells, decisions, decisions." Bordux said before his grin a chilling grin got wider while Everyone but Emerald tried to get out of the crests grasp and notice Emerald wasn't moving which got Bordux's attention.

"Dead yet?" Bordux said walking forward to Emerald before everyone heard Emerald speak while Bordux stepped in the pool of blood.

"Why?" Emerald whispered when he begged for an answer before Bordux replied with a grin.

"Why?, ah about that, why not ask yourself that Emerald." Bordux said while he leaned down over Emerald before Emerald spoke up.

"W-What?" Emerald said while he tried to look up to only that Bordux walked away before speaking.

"Well its obvious really If my plan worked or not, If you never came to this dimension Ivo Robotnik would have never made Steel and all those people wouldn't have died, Not only that Vanilla and Cream would have never been taken and poor Cream would have never been scarred because you were to slow to rescue her, and you were definitely to slow to Help poor Pluton, he repaired well but the fact of the matter is you were to slow and weak to help anyone." Bordux said which made Emerald freeze while making the others really pissed off, in the dungeon and out.

"Not to mention Poor, Poor, Shunpei" Bordux said holding his hand over his heart before grinning while Emerald's head shot upwards to look at the mad sage before speaking up.

"What?" Emerald whispered in horror before Bordux continued.

"Well you heard Shunpei right?, his parents died back in the Steel incident after all, and its because you were too slow to help like usual." Bordux said as Emerald looked back down with a wide eyed look before Bordux continued after tapping his chin a few times.

"Now who else, ah how could I forget the soldier, Zack fair right?, you may have saved him but left him no way home, may as well call him a ghost in his world." Bordux said before he walked around the room while continuing.

"And how can we forget poor Nocturn, he may have been banished because of my plans, but your the one who has his body." Bordux finished with Emerald looking towards Nocturn who was still pinned before Bordux continued.

"Lets not forget Chise as well, she was a simple bystander who got caught in this thanks to you after all, like all the others who wanted a hero but couldn't because you were to slow as usual" Bordux said before he looked to Emerald before speaking up.

"So any rebuttal to my claims?" Bordux smiled as Emerald couldn't even speak before Bordux spoke up.

"You know I may just leave with my prizes and you alone again, we can see if you are stronger next time." Bordux said before he waved to Emerald while he walked towards Lillum who in fright.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO!" Lillum shouted while she struggled against the crest.

* * *

**over with Emerald**

"NO KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" Emerald shouted while he tried to get up but failed and fell while Bordux ignored Emerald to reach towards Lillum while we go to Emerald's thoughts.

* * *

**Emerald's thoughts**

Emerald had various thoughts but the main ones were like this

 _ **"** Is it my fault?..."_ Emerald thought before another thought shot into his head.

 _"Have I really brought nothing but trouble to others..."_ Emerald thought when he remembered what Infernus said about Steel's creation was because of him before another thought shot into his head

 _"Am...Am I really a burden?"_ Emerald thought while the scene went to reality.

* * *

**Reality**

Just then Emerald rose his fist before he hit the ground and shouted which caused all to look towards him, some confused, some in shock, while Bordux kept his grin.

"WHY AM I SO WEAK!( _ **Do you want Power?**_ )" Emerald shouted before he tried to get up but failed again.

"WHY CAN'T I PROTECT ANYONE!( _ **Power to protect your Friends and loved ones?**_ )" Emerald shouted once again as he started to hit the ground with his right fist.

"WHY WAS I EVER BORN IF I JUST KEEP BRINGING PAIN TO OTHERS!?( _ **Power Enough to destroy all in your way?**_ )" Emerald shouted before he hit the ground one more time, this time with a spiderweb crack that formed on the ground before he continued.

"First Pluton nearly dies because of my stupid request!" Emerald said while he looked down before dark energy started to leak out of Emerald which shocked all who saw before Emerald continued.

"Then Vanilla and Cream get taken by that Steel bastard!" Emerald said before he started to get up while the Dark lines appeared again which shocked all in the room while Nocturn looked to Emerald in worry while Emerald continued again.

"Cream got hurt... because I was to damn weak... and slow!" Emerald said before he got to his knees with more darkness leaking from him while Bordux grinned before summoning his weapons again while Emerald continued.

"Shunpei lost his family... because I was so damn slow, and all those people died... because Robotnik made that bastard Steel!" Emerald said while the Darkness started to grow across his body.

"Zack maybe stranded here... all because of me!" Emerald said as darkness leaked out of his legs and arms next.

"Chise... she had nothing to do with this and I got her hurt as well!" Emerald said before darkness leaked out of his back and shoulders while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside**

"WHAT THE HELL!?, HOW CAN HE BLAME EMERALD FOR ALL OF THAT!?" Chise shouted while some of the others voiced an agreement.

"I don't know, and honestly I don't care, I just want to knock this bastard around." Zack said pissed off at his friends state before Pluton spoke up.

 **"Affirmative, I would like to.. how some would say .. Beat the crap out of him."**  Pluton said as the rest agreed before looking back to the screen.

The others looked back to the screen while they saw that more and more darkness poured of Emerald and he took a familiar stance that caused Pluton to shout which surprised everyone, even the Elemental's, sense Pluton was normally the calmest of the group.

" **EMERALD DON'T, THAT COULD KILL YOU!** " Pluton shouted while the screen switched back to the battle.

* * *

**Replica shrine**

"I won't let anyone here die... even if it takes away my humanity... even if it kills me... even if it destroys my soul or whatever I don't care!" Emerald said before he took a familiar stance confusing all but Bordux who's grin spread further across his face before Emerald spoke up.

"Pluton If you can hear me I'll be using one of your techniques and warping it for my use." Emerald said before he thought to himself.

" _Get ready Dark, because if not we both_  die,  _I want so much power that I can tear this son of a whore apart."_ Emerald though while the scene shifted to Emerald's mind.

* * *

**Deep in Emeralds Mind**

Looking up from a giant gate that had various crests and glyphs the gate started to open before Dark spoke up.

 **"Hehe!, yeah I know, get ready for this Light because this really gonna hurt after patching you up!"** Dark said before ablack pillar erupted from the gate behind him before he spoke up.

 **"After all, this is much more Darkness then last time, hope that plan of yours works, or I'll step in."** Dark said before the scene shifted to reality.

* * *

**Reality**

What happened next would shock all in horror, after he took the stance, a purple aura erupted from his body before he roared out which surprised everyone.

" **IF THIS DOESN'T, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL!"** Emerald roared before he roared out one more time.

" **DARKNESS OVERDRIVE!"**  Emerald roared beforea massive pillar of darkness erupted under him before turning turning blood red before it started to warp and twist into a vortex while the rest could only watch in horror because unlike last time, were Emerald was OK Mentally, this time Emerald was unstable.

The vortex then sped up and shrank before a form was seen which made everyone look at Emerald in horror.

Emerald now looked like a demonic looking monster, he looked like a demonic version of himself, His entire body glowed red in various areas, red mist was leaking from him, his nails now looked like claws, and his teeth looked extremely sharp, veins were bulging in various place like his body could barely contain the darkness surging inside while a pure black aura emitted from him like a storm.

His eyes opened shortly after his body appeared, they were pure white for a moment before turning completely black, then purple catlike eyes with no pupils appeared right after.

All in all, Everyone was horrified at the transformation while the scene faded to black.

* * *

**3 hours and 45 minutes till dungeon** **completion and 2 hours and 45 minutes till robot** **repairs.**

* * *

**next time**

**the scarring truth part 3**

* * *

**"Well people here is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, what could that transformation be?, What will happen to the dungeon group next time?, can I stop asking rhetorical questions and get to the next chapter already?" TME asked while Shiro and Kuro giggles before Nexus spoke up.**

**"Well that was a interesting read." Nexus said when she looked over the material before TME spoke up. "Thanks I try my best, also just a reminder I use a disclaimer for all but OC's and their moves, that means I don't own sonic and company and other characters and there respective worlds.** **" TME said when he looked over the screen for typos.**

**"I'm looking for constructive reviews to help make this story better, please help if you see typos, misspells, or cut segments for some reason." TME asked the viewers before Shiro and Kuro spoke up.**

**"Kinda hard if you have no viewers though." Shiro and kuro said which TME fell to his hands and knees in shock before he cried out.**

**"It's not my fault that my story barely gets around and I can only type so fast alright!?" TME cried out with tears before he got up, wiped his eyes, and spoke up.**

**"So... aside from mocking me how was the story?" TME asked before the trio thought for a minute before Nexus spoke up.**

**"well it seemed kinda rushed here and there to me." Nexus stated before TME sweatdropped before speaking.**

**"OK, 1. I went over that on a previous chapter or two ago, 2. This is the prequel arc, It doesn't go on the canon stories till later." TME states while Nexus nodded before Shiro and Kuro spoke up.**

**"Why give Emerald a hard time?" Shiro and kuro asked before TME spoke up.**

**"Hmm that's a tough one to answer, I guess you can say its based on my own experiences just warped into the story for flare, also to those who get here unlike Emerald I'm still a virgin sadly, Trust issues mainly, so no friends sadly, Id rather die of old age a virgin then just give it up to a random women I barely know." TME said while the three looked at TME with looks of pity which made him cry out again.**

**"I don't need your pity!" TME cried out before he fell to the ground with tears falling to the ground while** **the trio said goodbye to the viewers before they left while TME struggled to get up before he spoke up.**

**"W-well folks you know my secret, please don't pity or laugh, I try to make good stories alright!, now its time to upload this now so good-bye and see you next time." TME said exhausted at the jabs the twins shot him with while the scene faded to black while he sat back down in the chair.**


	19. The Scarring truth part 3: Deeper they go 60 - 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly edited, will work on in future.

**"Hello there and welcome to a new chapter of The Dimensional Saga, last time Emerald used a new skill to push his body further then anyone ever saw before to fight the rogue sage Bordux, can he win?, find out on this latest chapter." TME said before he looked to the left before he spoke up.**

**"Here are tonight's guests, Infernus and Oceanic!" TME said before the Polar opposite lovers walked in before Infernus spoke up.**

**"Thanks for the invite kid."Infernus said while sitting down before TME spoke up in a blank tone. "Would a kid write lemons and make the story dark in some places?" TME asked rhetorically before Infernus replied.**

**"Compared to how old we are kid, we don't really care." Infernus said while she relaxed in the chair before Oceanic spoke up. "Hehe!, sorry there TME, but you have to admit she is in one of her better moods." Oceanic said while he sat down next to Infernus before TME spoke up after sweatdropping.**

**"N-noted, well here some snacks and on to the story..." TME said before he held up three fingers.**

**IN 3!2!1! GO!**

**Time dungeon part 9/ Prequal arc**

**3 hours and 45 minutes till dungeon and 2 hours and 45 minutes till robot completion**

* * *

**_"I won't let anyone here die... even if it takes away my humanity... even if it kills me... even if it destroys my soul or whatever I don't care!" Emerald said before he took a familiar stance confusing all but Bordux who's grin spread further across his face before Emerald spoke up._ **

* * *

**_"IF THIS DOESN'T, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL!" Emerald roared before he roared out one more time._ **

**_"DARKNESS OVERDRIVE!" Emerald roared beforea massive pillar of darkness erupted under him before turning turning blood red before it started to warp and twist into a vortex while the rest could only watch in horror because unlike last time, were Emerald was OK Mentally, this time Emerald was unstable._ **

**_The vortex then sped up and shrank before a form was seen which made everyone look at Emerald in horror._ **

**_Emerald now looked like a demonic looking monster, he looked like a demonic version of himself, His entire body glowed red in various areas, red mist was leaking from him, his nails now looked like claws, and his teeth looked extremely sharp, veins were bulging in various place like his body could barely contain the darkness surging inside while a pure black aura emitted from him like a storm._ **

**_His eyes opened shortly after his body appeared, they were pure white for a moment before turning completely black, then purple catlike eyes with no pupils appeared right after._ **

**_All in all, Everyone was horrified at the transformation while the scene faded to black._ **

* * *

**Now**

"Emerald!?" Lillum whispered while she looked in horror while Emerald stood still before Core spoke up.

"W-What...happened to him? Core said horrified at the form Emerald took before Leonel stammered a bit while she spoke up.

"I-I don't k-know." Leonel stammered out when her instincts told her to run before Emerald started to walk forward which got everyone's attention before he spoke up with every step.

" **I...wont...be...alone...again...I'll...pro..tect...friends...no...mat..ter...what!** " Emerald slowly said before he leaned forward and launched towards Bordux who smiled while the battle started again in earnest.

* * *

 

**Rage Emerald VS puppet Bordux (Round 1)**

Emerald launched toward Bordux who jumps back in a defensive stance while Emerald pulled his fist back before he swinged it forward which hit the ground were Bordux was just a moment ago.

The resulting impact caused a crater to form under Emerald before the shockwave caused the crests holding Nocturn and the others to break while the illusion Nocturn flew away to a platform.

To say the others were shocked was like saying Core in his dragon form was small to them, it happened so fast they could barely keep up.

Bordux landed nearby before he spoke up while Emerald's eyes focused on the sage.

"My, my Emerald!, such strength!" Bordux said in an impressed tone before Emerald roared while he charged Bordux, and as soon his right foot hit ground he vanished which caused Bordux to grin before he spoke up.

"Not bad!" Bordux said while his eyes glowed red before he spoke up.

"But not good enough!" Bordux said while he turned his entire body towards Emerald as soon as he appeared, raised his staff and a crest appeared to block Emerald's fist.

Emerald in turn roared at Bordux before vanishing again before he sped around the room at high speeds to look for an opening to strike Bordux who spoke up while shrugging.

"Come now, the same old tricks?" Bordux said before he blocked Emeralds attack again which enraged Emerald further before he jumped back before he charged Bordux again with a dark aura surrounding him before it then condensed into his fist, he swinged it forward, expecting Bordux to dodge.

Bordux saw what Emerald was doing and spoke up.

"Now why would I block that, hmm?" Bordux said before he vanished and reappeared behind Emerald who swinged his fist around surprising Bordux with the out of style move.

The backhand connected and Bordux was sent flying back into the wall with a cloud of dust while the scene shifted.

* * *

 

**outside**

"YEAH!, THAT AUGHT TO KNOCK HIM DOWN A PEG OR TWO!" Zack shouted while slamming his fist into his palm before Kamikazix spoke up.  **"not to be a downer but I doubt he would be taking out that easily."** Kamikazix said before the group looked back to the fight.

* * *

 

**Back to battle**

Just then a chuckle could be heard from the dust cloud before it started to settle while Bordux walked out of the cloud with barely a scratch before he spoke up after dusting himself off.

"Well now, it seems I need to get a little serious don't I?" Bordux said before he grabbed the blade in his right hand while the staff vanished before he held it above his right arm, and shouted something odd to the dungeon group.

" **SHOW THE WORLD ITS TRUE SIDE, KAGUYA!** " Bordux shouted before the blade then somehow turned into water and reformed into a shield on his right arm.

The shield looked like a mirror attached to Bordux's arm by the same odd material it was made out of, Metal and wood fusion.

he summoned his staff back to his left hand and got into a defensive stance while the scene shifted.

* * *

 

**outside**

"What the hell!?, how did the blade do that!?" Zack said in shock before Xan spoke up which got everyone's attention.

"Simple, the blades has various abilities aside from the initial form, some blades can evolve and grow depending on various factors, some by evolving or just by knowing a segment of its true name to grow to the next stage, some say there is a stage above its true release but not even the original guardians who guarded the Master Emerald hold records of it, there could be users that are not recorded to help keep it a secret but I'm not sure."Xan said while looking to the screen before .

"So Bordux is more deadly now!?" Shunpei asked in a worried tone before Nexus spoke up.

**"I don't know boy, I never saw Bordux use that blades form, and I doubt that the other Elemental's saw this form either."** Nexus said with the other Elemental's reluctantly agreeing before everyone looked back to the fight.

* * *

 

**battle**

"I'd like to congratulate you Emerald, I may be quick on my feet and smart not only in studies and battle, but hardly anyone was quick enough to get past my sight to actually hit me." Bordux said before he bowed to Emerald which made Emerald growl in response before Bordux spoke up.

"But I'd also like to say that now you don't even have a snowballs chance in hell now that Kaguya is in her advance state." Bordux said before he faced Kaguya in Emerald's direction which made Emerald roar before charging in response.

Bordux was hoping to for that to happen before Emerald got closer the Mirror on his shield shimmered which showed Emerald's reflection while Emerald threw his fist forward to attack.

To everyone's surprise, while Emerald swinged his fist towards Bordux, a red fist like Emerald's came out of the mirror and hit Emerald's fist in response which sent Emerald flying while Bordux stood there grinning before Emerald landed on his hands and feet before standing up before Bordux spoke up while the arm gripped the mirrors edge.

"Id like to introduce you to one of Kaguya's abilities, its called  **Doppelganger,** and it is a very interesting ability that creates a double of the attacker for a short time, you know that old saying about seeing your double you die?, well lets see if that rumor is true!" Bordux explained before a red double of Emerald pulled itself out of the mirror and got up from the ground growling.

Emerald in response charged the double to get too Bordux but was punched back so fast the others couldn't even see the double move before Bordux spoke up.

"I should say that even though my movements are restricted when using  **Doppelganger,**  it adds my power to the double, you could say your fighting a improved version of yourself if you want to get simple." Bordux said with a grin before Emerald roared in response and charged the double again this time going for speed instead of power before he vanished as he got close.

the double stood there for a moment before catching Emeralds fist from its left and swinged Emerald towards the ground so hard that he caused a crater to form under the doubles before Lillum shouted in worry.

"EMERALD!" Lillum shouted before she flew above the dust cloud that formed and saw that Bordux was focused on watching the fight play out.

The dust settled before she then saw that one Emerald had his foot on the other's chest and had no clue which one was which before Nocturn flew over before speaking up.

**"Lillum target the one on his chest!"** Nocturn said when he flew over before Lillum summoned a ice spike before speaking up.

"I hope your right!" Lillum said before she cast the ice spike at the one on Emerald's chest.

The double noticed the ice spike coming towards him and jumped back to guard Bordux who in turn looked towards Lillum with a grin before speaking up.

"Well, well, seems the little lady wants to join in, why don't you entertain her?" Bordux said while he pointed the mirror towards the double before the mirror shimmered which made the double looked towards Lillum back away from the double's gaze before speaking up.

"uh oh." was all Lillum said before she started to fly away with the double in pursuit while the scene went to Emerald who regained some mental control.

* * *

 

**with Emerald in crater**

Emerald could barely move, the double was strong, stronger then he thought and if Lillum hadn't intervene he would have been crushed.

Just then he heard a scream followed by a voice shouting in worry, from what he heard it was most likely Leonel.

"LILLUM!" Leonel shouted in a way that froze Emerald's blood cold before he forced himself to get up and looked over to the groups direction to see Core and Leonel against the wall with more injuries while the double pinned Lillum down on the ground with a boot on her stomach with a hand raised in a stabbing motion for the killing blow.

Emerald couldn't take it seeing his friends hurt and seeing Lillum about to be killed caused something to snap inside.

*heartbeat**heartbeat*heartbeat*

* **Snap** *

* * *

 

**With Lillum**

Lillum saw that the double raised its hand in a stabbing motion which made her close her eyes while the double started to stab at Lillum who waited for death.

For a moment nothing happened which confused Lillum before she opened her eye and saw in shock that the double's arm was being held back by Emerald who held it back with one hand and was slouched over with his back facing Lillum before she spoke up when the double removed its foot from her stomach.

"Emerald?"Lillum asked in a worried tone when she saw purple smoke now rising from Emerald in various places, he looked oddly calm now compared to earlier though, and that was what worried her greatly after he spoke up.

**"Even now I'm still weak huh."** Emerald said with in a deeper, calm tone, before the double jerked his hand from Emerald and jumped back after getting a feeling of terror from Emerald while the scene shifted.

* * *

 

**outside**

"Whats happening to Emerald now!?" Cream asked greatly worried for her friend before Vanilla spoke up."I don't know honey, I don't know." Vanilla said holding onto Cream as the others looked on helpless.

* * *

 

**back to battle**

" **Even now, even though I have this power its not enough huh?** " Emerald said oddly calm while his hands lowered in front of him with his head looking down before he spoke up again.

**"Maybe I should take seriously then.** " Emerald said shocking everyone which made Bordux smile even wider then before if that was even possible when he realized that Emerald wasn't bluffing.

Emerald stood there quietly thinking back to the steel event

* * *

_Dark Emerald jumped back as he waited for the dust to settle, he then saw Steel get up, and even though he was greatly damaged from that last attack, he looked insanely happy as he grinned._

_" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!, well guess I had that one coming for not planning ahead so how about this!?"**  Steel said snapping his fingers as a barrier appeared around Emerald which locked him in but Emerald didn't even look mad as he stared at Steel with rapt attention._

_**"HEHE!, now before I was interrupted here goes something!"**  Steel said as he crossed his arms in a X like guard as the dim blue glow turned raging red in color._

_**"CHAOS OVERDRIVE V2!"** Steel roared out as he felt his body erupt explode with Intense energy before he charged Emerald who crossed his arms to block Steels charging form which blew the cage apart as he punched Emerald into the wall on the far end with a cloud of dust blocking everyone's view for a few seconds as the room fell silent except for loose rocks and dust hitting the ground._

* * *

**back to battle**

Taking a similar stance to Chaos overdrive, Emerald growled out with a dead look in his eyes while the rest looked on in shock.

" **Well Steel... it seem I learned one thing from you... Darkness Overdrive V2!** " Emerald growled out and as soon as he said that a red orb of darkness shot around Emerald before it twisted into a purple vortex that condensed before a cloud of darkness appeared around Emerald while the orb shrank which blocked everyone's sight before Bordux spoke up.

"Well now lets see how this turns out." Bordux said before the mirror shined for a moment before the Double charged into the cloud.

for a minute nothing nothing happened which confused everyone before they saw the Double flying out of the cloud so fast that it left a creator in the wall, the double slid down to its feet.

Everyone saw that it was missing its left arm and looked like it was clawed on the chest before Lillum spoke up.

"W-What happened?" Lillum said worried for Emerald before floating up before Leonel and Core got up before Leonel spoke up.

"I-I don't Know!, I never saw Emerald act like this!"Leonel said hoping Emerald is OK before Core spoke up. "Seems we can see in a second." Core said while drawing his blade before the dark cloud dissipated to show Emerald and what they saw shocked them.

Emerald's skin was covered in a shroud of darkness so thick that it had a purple shine when light hit it,his hair was more wild then before, a Purple mist was pouring out of Emerald at a fast rate, he still retained the claws and fangs, and his eyes changed from black with purple catlike pupils to red with black catlike pupils.

all in all it had a more frightening feel then the last form.

Just then Emerald vanished before reappearing in front of the Doppelganger before he grabbed it by it head with both hands before the double could react.

Emerald then shocked all who saw by crushing the doubles head like a grape which caused the remains to vaporize before Bordux spoke up.

"My, my, Emerald, so ruthless." Bordux said before Emerald looked to him with a cold blank stare which made everyone but Bordux shudder while the scene shifted.

* * *

 

**outside**

"Emerald what happened to you!?" Vanilla said while looking at Emerald in sadness before Cream spoke up. "Mama will Emerald and his friends be OK?" Cream asked after looking at Emerald in shock before Zack spoke up.

"To be honest kid, I don't think she knows." Zack said before the group looked back to the screen while the scene shifted.

* * *

 

**back to battle**

Bordux tried to raise his arm to copy Emerald, but before he could get his arm far Emerald vanished and grabbed Bordux's arm so fast that even Bordux lost track for a moment before Emerald spoke up.

" **Lets see how durable that puppet body is.** " Emerald said before he punched Bordux so hard in the face that he was sent flying into the wall and making it collapse from the impact.

* * *

 

**outside**

"YEAH GET HIM EMERALD!" Zack shouted while making a funny face which made the group sweatdropped in response before they looked back to the screen.( ** _Picture joey wheeler from yugioh and you readers should get it._** )

**back to battle**

"Hehehe well now that is really interesting!" Bordux said in the dust cloud before it cleared which shocked most at what was revealed.

* * *

 

**outside**

"KYA!" Cream shrieked as she scooted closer to Vanilla while the others were sickened at what they saw.

* * *

 

**Battle**

Bordux stood back up and what everyone saw that freaked the others out was this while Emerald looked at Bordux with a blank look.

His head was at a angle no human could possibly bend at without snapping and he still kept his sickening grin even then before Bordux spoke up.

"I must say, If I took that hit and not this puppet, I would most likely be dead by now." Bordux said grinning before he grabbed his head and turned it back with his neck giving a loud and sicking crack before Emerald spoke up.

" **It seems I need to rip you apart then don't I?** " Emerald said blankly before vanishing again while Bordux's grin widened.

Before Emerald could hit Bordux, he was stopped in midair which confused Emerald at what happened because Bordux normally held the staff up though he made no movements whatsoever before Emerald gave Bordux an irritated look while he grit his teeth before Bordux spoke up.

"Well Emerald, it seem you have no idea whats going on so Ill clarify, this staff is a bit special for it allows me to use any spell I've already mastered with no delay for chants or motions, it cost more for it to use but the price is well worth it for what I'm planning." Bordux said before Emerald growled out while he tried to get free before a crest appeared under him which made everyone look at the crest confused before it glowed a bright white light.

Just then Bolt of energy hit Emerald which caused him to scream in agony.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**  Emerald screamed while the others raced to him to help, but bounced off some barrier that blocked the group from helping which launched them on their backs before looking to Emerald in worry.

The group could only look on in horror as Emerald screamed in agony before Nocturn had an idea and flew off, leaving the group for the moment.

The rest of the group looked on before they saw the form that Emerald took was cracking here and there before it finally shattered with the pieces floating in midair while leaving Emerald screaming in his rage form with the same thing happening to that form as well after a minute.

" **GRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Emerald screamed in agony as he wished for the pain to stop.

His Dark form shattered as well after a minute before the three separate set pieces that somehow stayed afloat condensed into three orbs before they flew into the crest underneath Emerald before the crest faded which let Emerald fall to the ground after gravity kicked back in.

As Emerald fell to the ground, the others raced over to catch him, but a figure grabbed Emerald before he could hit the ground, vanished, and reappeared at the wall near the group before Leonel spoke up.

"Who are you!?" Leonel asked before she summoned her weapons again while the figure place Emerald gently on the ground with Lillum flying near while looking concerned before the figure stood up and turned to the group which shocked all with his appearance.

* * *

 

**outside**

**"Impossible he should still be banished!?"**  Infernus said before the Elemental's agreed, though Kamikazix smirked before she spoke up.  **"Well... its not like his help wont be needed right?"** Kamikazix said while scene shifted.

**with the others after Emerald was knocked out**

"Dammit, why is this happening!?" Zack shouted in anger. "I don't know but I'll say this I really hope that guy is on our side." Shunpei said as Xan grinned but kept silent.

* * *

 

**back to battle**

**"What?, don't remember these good looks?, I'm hurt."**  ? said with a grin which shocked all when they recognized that it was the doppelganger Nocturn that flew off the platform from earlier, though the only difference was that it had a gem in its chest that everyone recognized that it was Nocturn's prison before Bordux spoke up.

"I must say not a bad Idea hijacking an illusionary body to use, not bad at all." Bordux clapped while the others looked towards Bordux before Nocturn got a serious look on his face.

Just then Nocturn vanished before he reappeared in the middle of the room, he had a blank look on passive look on his face before he spoke up.  **"Bordux, I have no idea as to why you want to destroy the gods, but I can assure you, you wont be hurting anyone here."**  Nocturn said before Bordux spoke up while his chilling grin reappeared.

"Well then what are you waiting for?, lets battle!" Bordux said while he got into a defensive stance before Nocturn spoke up.

**"A battle?"**  Nocturn said while he remembered what Bordux did to everyone, Helios, Leonel, Core, Lynx, Umbra, Emerald, the list went on before he closed his eyes before everyone felt an extreme amount of pressure press down on their bodies, Leonel and Core fell to their hands and knees while Lillum was fully pressed into the ground after she fell while the three had a hard time breathing.

Nocturn noticed that and calmed down which receded the pressure before he looked to Bordux before speaking up.

**"No a slaughter!"**  Nocturn said before he cloaked himself in darkness while the others got up.

Nocturn then held his right arm with his left hand before he spoke up.

**" Sense you keep bringing out surprises, let me bring out something that not even the Elemental's witnessed, Lets just hope it works with this fake body!"** Nocturn said which caused Bordux to smirk at the new info while the scene shifted.

* * *

 

**Outside**

"What does he mean?" Xan asked Kamikazix who only shrugged before she looked back to the screen before she spoke up.

**"I have no clue, it seems Nocturn really hid things from us but Helios apparently."** Kamikazix explained while the scene shifted back to the battle.

**back to battle**

Nocturn looked down sadly before he spoke up. **"Forgive me old friend, it seems I have to break my promise."** Nocturn said before he looked back up before he roared out.

**"SHOW MY ENEMY TERROR, TENSHIMUSHA!"** Nocturn roared out before a crest appeared in front of Nocturn while the scene shifted to the outside.

* * *

  **outside**

Xan stood up so fast that it surprised everyone, not only at the speed, but the face he had, it was one of absolute horror.

He then said something that confused the group greatly.

"How is this possible!?, That blade was sealed by the vary first guardian!, WHY DOES NOCTURN POSSESS IT!?" Xan shouted near the end before Zack spoke up.

"Whats so bad about that blade?" Zack asked surprised at xan's reaction before Xan spoke up.

"It's suppose to be forbidden to speak about but it seems I have no choice, Tenshimusha is the twin brother of Onimusha, It's the only other SSS rank blade that can match Onimusha." Xan said shocking those who heard about the ranking but confused those who have not heard about the story before Zack continued.

"What makes that blade more forbidden then Onimusha?" Zack asked as he wondered how Tenshimusha was worse then Onimusha before Xan continued.

"The reason is no one was ever able to master Tenshimusha without losing there sanity, unlike Onimusha who gradually drove the wielder to madness, if you rested the madness fades, Tenshimusha overpowers the wielder instantly and takes over leaving no hope for the wielder, the last time that happened, the guardians lost 30 members!" Xan said shocking all even the Elemental's before Chise spoke up.

"The hell!?, why was that blade not destroyed then?" Chise said while looking towards Xan before he spoke up.

"Simple, the brother blades regenerate even from a single shard or piece of melted metal, it's baffling really as to how it works." Xan said stunning the group before he looked back to the screen before he spoke up.

"Rumor also has it that they are always in their advance stage because of their raw power." Xan said while Nocturn took his stance

**Back to battle before Nocturn summoned Tenshimusha**

Nocturn looked down sadly before he spoke up. **"Forgive me old friend, it seems I have to break my promise."** Nocturn said before he looked back up before he roared out.

**"SHOW MY ENEMY TERROR, TENSHIMUSHA!"** Nocturn roared out before a crest appeared in front of Nocturn.

Before anyone could react, blade handle then appeared in the middle of the crest before Nocturn grabbed the handle and pulled the rest of the blade out of the crest which vanished while everyone got a good look at the blade.

the blade looked completely white with black pulsing veins on the sides, there was a hole near the handle the size of a mans head, the blade looked like a giant meat-cleaver with a curved tip on the slicer side while the other side was completely flat, the blade itself was massive, all in all it looked like a freaky looking great-sword before Bordux spoke up.

"My my, that is a really impressive weapon, I hope this is will turn into a good fight!" Bordux said when he felt the murderous aura coming from the blade before a voice spoke up.

" **KEKEKEKE!, Its been awhile partner!, who's the next victim this time!?** " ? said shocking the group before everyone looked around for the voice.

Just then a white mist emerged from the hole in the blade and it condensed into a man like figure who emerged from the mist.

He had pure white hair that was wild, it was tied in a pony tail, he also had a extremely pale complexion, he had a handsome face though it was warped with a insane grin with a crazed look in his eyes.

He wore a really old set of ancient Japanese armor, he had a white long sleeve shirt with a black breastplate with no gauntlets but black bracers that held the sleeves in place, he wore white pants with black samurai sandals.

**"So now who is the target this time, HUH!?, HUH!?"**  Tenshimusha yelled out before he looked around before Nocturn pointed the blade at Bordux before speaking up.  **"Him Tenshimusha, that's the target!"**  Nocturn said before Tenshimusha gave Bordux a crazed look before dissolving into mist.

The mist then flew back into the blade before the veins pulsed to life before Nocturn spoke up.

**"Lets end this Bordux!"**  Nocturn said before he charged Bordux.

* * *

 

**Nocturn puppet body vs Bordux Puppet body**

Bordux in turn grinned at Nocturn's action.

He was about to move and copy Nocturn when Nocturn vanished before he slashed downward with Bordux blocking with Kaguya.

Bordux then sent an ice spike towards nocturn who dodged and gave a vertical slash into a forward step with a darkness enhanced punched that caused Bordux to block, get sent back into the wall and Bordux in return landed on the wall and jumped towards Nocturn with his staff held in front of him with a crest ready to cast another spell.

Nocturn in return took the sealbreaker stance while Bordux few to the wall before the crest wrap around his hand like with Emerald vs Core and charged Bordux.

The duo met in the center of the shrine with a sound like glass breaking and saw Bordux fly into the wall with a boom.

The dust cleared to show that Bordux was embedded in the wall before Nocturn appeared with a orb of darkness in his hand before he spoke up.

**"Any parting words traitor?"** Nocturn said in a cold tone before Bordux smirked while his weapons vanished before he spoke up.

"I got what I came here for, hope I see you again later." Bordux said before Nocturn condensed the darkness in his hand before he thrust his hand forward before shouting.

**"DARK IMPACT CANNON!"** Nocturn shouted before releasing the attack.

the resulting blast was so massive in one direction that it blew not only the wall it took a pad with it as well.

When the blast vanished Bordux was not there before Nocturn spoke up after he walked out of the dust cloud.

" **Seems I got a good hit in.** "Nocturn said with a smirk before he turned to the shocked dungeon group before Leonel spoke up.

"N-Nocturn!?, how did you...!?"Leonel tried to asked before Nocturn finished for her.

**"Get a body?, simple, I hijacked the Illusion version and the rest is how you saw."**  Nocturn said as the darkness faded from Nocturn's body before Leonel spoke up.

"Well not to be a downer, but wasn't that to easy, did he just give up?" Leonel said while Core looked around the room to be sure.

Lillum on the other hand was worried about Emerald, she put his head on her lap before she spoke up.

"What about Emerald?" Lillum asked which got Nocturn and the others attention before looking toward Emerald in concern before Lillum spoke up.

"Can't you do anything Nocturn?" Lillum asked in a worried tone because Emerald hasn't woken up yet while Nocturn waled over, examine Emerald, before speaking up.

**"Hmm, I don't know What Bordux did, but it seems the Darkness in Emerald was drained before the Link between us was cut somehow, I have no idea what happened or what Emerald's going threw now."**  Nocturn said which depressed the group before the shrine began to shake before starting to crumble before Core shouted out.

"NO TIME WE GOTTA LEAVE!" Core shouted before he slinged Emerald on his shoulder before the group ran to the pad they came from before Leonel shouted in worry.

"WHAT NOW!?, HOW DO WE LEAVE!?" Leonel shouted over the crashing of rocks.

Just then a crest appeared underneath the group before it flashed greatly which caused the group to shield their eyes.

After a minute the flash died down and the group opened their eyes saw that they were back in the small room they were in before the teleportation into the shrine.

After looking around the room, the group noticed that Nocturn was back in his gem form before Nocturn pouted before he spoke up.

**"Well it was fun while it lasted, lets go everyone, if the rest area is on the 75 floor lets hope its before the fight like with Core."** Nocturn said before heading deeper with the others in tow while the scene shifted.

* * *

 

**outside the cave**

"Well at least that freaky guy is gone right?" Shunpei said while the group had different things to say in response.

"I don't know, don't you think that Bordux held back not only with Nocturn, but with Emerald even in those freaky forms he took?" Zack said while looking to everyone before Kamikazix spoke up.

**"That's an easy one, Bordux couldn't go all out because he was using a puppet body, not his real one, not only that, he was sending his power from a great distance that limited the effectiveness of the power sent, its like fighting with a brand new weapon, you need to master it to properly use it right?"**  Kamikazix explained before Tails spoke up.

"Hold on, what's he like going all out then?" Tails asked in a worried tone before Kamikazix looked to the ground for a moment in sadness before she spoke up.  **"Enough to make one of us seem like a simple encounter if we are not serious."** Kamikazix said shocking the group.

"Hold on, didn't Nocturn take him on easily though!?" Chise asked after she pulled out her hammer while Kamikazix took a moment to look at her before she replied.

**"Nocturn was in a more favorable position, he had a direct link to his temporary body, therefore making the power he sent give 100% efficiency, not only that, if what I can remember about the blade he had has a common ability that brought it up past 100% making the user more powerful."** Kamikazix said which confused the group before she continued after sighing.

**"Sigh, here let me give comparisons."**  Kamikazix said before chanting which made a pool of floating water appear in the middle before chibi versions of Noctun and Bordux appeared on the surface.

**"For Bordux before he defected, here is the list."**  Kamikazix said while a list appeared.

**"1. Bordux was a sage, a master magic caster, that made him deadly in many arts."**  Kamikazix said getting the groups attention before she continued.

**"2. His physical attributes are not to be underestimated either, he amplifies his strength by sending his aura into his limbs, making them many times stronger."**  Kamikazix said while Pluton recorded the list for later updates.

**"3. He also knew the previous guardian leader, last we heard he got the blade from a cave of trials."** Kamikazix explained before Xan nodded while thinking that it made sense for Bordux's blade to evolve.

**"Now here is what we know about the current version."** Kamikazix said before another list pops up after the other list vanished.

**"1. He found a sealed forbidden tome that held many secrets, most likely that berserker like crest and the Master Core turning into its current form, from before the current Elemental's came into being, meaning before me, Terragaia, Nebula, Shiro, Kuro, Nexus, Infernus, and Oceanic, Helios and Nocturn might have info on it, though I'm not sure about that sense Helios died and Nocturn was sealed."** Kamikazix said not liking this one bit sense she was lacking info.

**"2. what he said about Emerald being linked to the Master Emerald is iffy at best sense we have no proof and it seems Emerald is down for the count for now."** Kamikazix said while everyone listened before she continued.

**"3. The fact that he did something with that darkness he took from Emerald is a mystery as well, not only that, even though Emerald was in a berserk like state it seemed Bordux was holding back against Emerald for some reason, It could be that plan of his or something else, I don't know, but what I know is this, Bordux it the real enemy here not Nocturn."** Kamikazix stated with most of the Elemental's nodding in agreement while Infernus looked away growling.

**"4. It would be safe to say that Bordux is not alone in this, he may be many things now, but an idiot he is not."** Kamikazix said with everyone in agreement.

**"Now for Nocturn."** Kamikazix stated before a list appeared over chibi Nocturn.

**"1. Before he was sealed, Nocturn was one of the strongest close range Elemental's though he never used a weapon until now, which was a mystery for some reason."** Kamikazix said while the others looked at the list.

**"2. Nocturn before the Incident had no spells to speak of, I have no clue if Helios helped him or he learned how to from someone else, but the magic he tried to cast before always blew up in his face, for all we know that could have been a ruse."** Kamikazix stated while some of the Elemental's chuckled or flat out laughed at some of the more hilarious failures of Nocturn's spell blunders.

**"3. finally this is me being spiteful, but Nocturn was an even worse womanizer before he met Helios, who know how many descendants in other dimensions there are."**  Kamikazix said a bit ticked with the others sweatdropping.

**"Now for what we now now, Here is another list."** Kamikazix said after another list popped up.

**"1. Nocturn knows spells that were never seen before witch leaves the question how much he knows."**  Kamikazix said while the rest agreed.

**"2. He has a blade that was apparently forbidden to even the guardians, How he got it is unknown."** Kamikazix said while the list increased.

**"3. Like I said Nocturn had a direct link to the Illusion body so he could give 100% in power while Bordux in comparison could only give 30% or so, maybe less depending on where he sent the energy from."** Kamikazix said shocking the group at the info before the pool vanished.

"So what your saying is that even though Emerald went overkill in trying to beat him, Bordux was barely fighting at all at 30%!?" Shunpei whispered in shock while the others were stunned silent at that info.

"W-What do we do then!?" Chise said looking around worried before Xan stood up to stretch for a moment before speaking up.

"After Emerald gets out we train that's what!" Xan said before sitting down and pulled out a scroll to write in it with the others looking at each other then back to the screen.

* * *

 

**with the dungeon group**

Core carried Emerald all the way down the other 15 floors to the rest area which was thankfully before the boss room, unfortunately Emerald was still unconscious ever sense Emerald had the darkness absorbed, and sense Core was carrying Emerald the entire way the group had to rely on Leonel and Lillum to fight the monsters that appeared on floor 61 to 75, not that they were weak, on the contrary they tore through the monsters like hot knifes threw butter after seeing Core having trouble keeping Emerald safe.

The group arrived to the rest area where the place was indeed better then last time.

There was a hot spring nearby like last time and there was a blacksmith repair area to repair weapons and armor.

"Hmm, seems it really upgrades the deeper we go, wonder whats on the 100th floor." Core said before walking into the cabin with the others in tow.

* * *

 

**The inside of the cabin**

Core noticed that there was a room for everyone and set Emerald on the closest bed to see if he would recover.

"I hope he wakes up soon." Lillum said when she saw that Emerald was still sleeping.

**"Well we need to stay here then until he awakes, lets go to sleep its been a few hard days for us.** " Nocturn said before floating to the nightstand with the others leaving except for Lillum.

"Hay Nocturn isn't there anything we can do?" Lillum asked with Nocturn opening one eye before he spoke up.

**"T** **he only thing I can think of is to wait and see if he is normal again after he wakes, we can plan for after then."** Nocturn said while Lillum nodded and floated to an empty bed in another room to let Emerald sleep.

* * *

 

**meanwhile another dimension right after Puppet defeat**

A man was laughing in a chair when the crest vanished from his head, he then got up, walked out of the room and walked into another room that held many workers with many massive crests littering the floors and walls, three of them had Emerald's three dark stages, a woman walked up before she spoke to Bordux.

"So father how was Emerald?" ? said grinning before Bordux spoke up.

Bordux looked towards his daughter before chuckled.

"He did vary well, he just needs a better push to move things along, but one step at a time Nex." Bordux said before he looked to the three orbs of darkness.

Nex in question wore a simple blue shirt, brown cargo pant with a skull pattern on one pocket, she had black hair in twin pigtails that stopped near her hips, she had a tan complexion though it was getting paler from not going anywhere by her fathers orders.

"You know, even after all these years, I still don't know why you named me after your student, any reason for that?" Nex asked while looking over the three orbs.

"Well that's two reasons, one of them is that I respect her as a magic caster while the other is this, is there a reason not to?" Bordux said grinning before walking down a set of stairs leading to the orbs.

Just then an extreamly large bulky man, with extremely long wild brown hair in a jumpsuit with a winter coat walked up and spoke with venom lacing his voice.

"I still don't see why this boy is so important to our plans Bordux, why not just drain him completely and kill him." ? grunted before Bordux looked up to the large man.

"Oh Aggro you are not here just to insult my plans are you?" Bordux said with a cold grin.

Aggro wasn't even fazed by Bordux's gaze before he spoke up.

"I'm not the only one who questions you, make no mistake its no insult, is it just the boy is to weak." Aggro said before Bordux shook his head while a grin appeared on his face.

"Make no mistake, he is weak now, but with the right push he will get stronger, stronger then we can imagine, enough to make the true plan succeed, after all killing the gods is only one part of the plan." Bordux said while looking back to the orbs of darkness while the scene shifted.

* * *

 

**Eggman's skybase**

"Hmm, it seems I have some competition." Ivo said when he looked over the footage before he looked over to see that Steel was 50% complete while Metal 75% with the upgrades happening after the eggcam catches the footage of the battle while the scene switched.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile in Emerald's dream**

Emerald woke up in the clearing feeling funny and not in a good way at all, his body wouldn't move and he couldn't speak, the main question that popped in his head was this.

"Who am I?" Emerald asked before the scene faded to black.

* * *

 

**3 hours till dungeon and 2 hours till robot completion**

* * *

**next time**

**the 2 gifts revealed, a helping hand,and Emerald's true ability**

* * *

 

**"Well people, here is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, Emerald is not only incapacitated, he has memory loss, what will Bordux do with the three orbs he stole?, what is his true plan?, again can I stop asking questions and get to the next chapter already!?" TME asked while oceanic chuckles.**

**"Well TME I must say, not a bad chapter,not bad at all, a bit rushed here and there but not bad." Oceanic said before Infernus just hummed.**

**"Hnn." Infernus said before getting up and walking out while making the male duo sweatdrop.**

**"T-Thanks Oceanic, and again, it helps build into the series." TME said as he escorted the Elemental duo to the door before walking back in.**

**"Well readers, I hope you like this Chapter, I gotta upload it now see you next time!" TME said while the scene slowly faded to black while TME walked off stage.**


	20. Relearning abilities and an old ally

**"Hello there and welcome to The next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, there will be many shocks during the story, you have been warned, here are tonight's guests, Vanilla and Xan people give them a warm welcome." TME said before the duo sat down in their chairs.**

**"Also as a side note, if you kept up with the remixed, remixing, of this story for better or worse, I made it a habit to end sentences in probably annoying ways like, Before Emerald spoke up or something like that, Ill try to keep it to a minimum from now on, now if you guys or gals say otherwise let me know." TME said before he walked off stage for a moment before pushing a table on wheels with food on top into the room.**

**"Well you two here are the usual snacks." TME said handing out some food.**

**"Delicious." Vanilla said taking a bite."Not bad." Xan said digging in. "well people lets get started on the chapter shall we?" TME said.**

**IN 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

  **Time dungeon arc part 10/ prequel arc**

* * *

  **3 hours till dungeon completion and 2 hours till robot completion**

* * *

  **last time**

* * *

_**Taking a similar stance to Chaos overdrive, Emerald growled out with a dead look in his eyes while the rest looked on in shock.** _

_**"Well Steel... it seem I learned one thing from you... Darkness Overdrive V2!" Emerald growled out and as soon as he said that a red orb of darkness shot around Emerald before it twisted into a purple vortex that condensed before a cloud of darkness appeared around Emerald while the orb shrank which blocked everyone's sight before Bordux spoke up.** _

* * *

_**Emerald's skin was covered in a shroud of darkness so thick that it had a purple shine when light hit it,his hair was more wild then before, a Purple mist was pouring out of Emerald at a fast rate, he still retained the claws and fangs, and his eyes changed from black with purple catlike pupils to red with black catlike pupils.** _

* * *

_**Just then Bolt of energy hit Emerald which caused him to scream in agony.** _

_**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Emerald screamed while the others raced to him to help, but bounced off some barrier that blocked the group from helping which launched them on their backs before looking to Emerald in worry.** _

* * *

_**Xan stood up so fast that it surprised everyone, not only at the speed, but the face he had, it was one of absolute horror.** _

_**He then said something that confused the group greatly.** _

_**"How is this possible!?, That blade was sealed by the vary first guardian!, WHY DOES NOCTURN POSSESS IT!?" Xan shouted near the end before Zack spoke up.** _

* * *

_**"Any parting words traitor?" Nocturn said in a cold tone before Bordux smirked while his weapons vanished before he spoke up.** _

* * *

_**Emerald woke up in the clearing feeling funny and not in a good way at all, his body wouldn't move and he couldn't speak, the main question that popped in his head was this.** _

_**"Who am I?" Emerald asked before the scene faded to black.** _

* * *

**Now**

**Emerald's dream**

_Emerald looked around the field before wondering where he was, he was also wondering why he could not move or talk before a flash of light appeared nearby before it faded to show a white haired woman with an entirely see through body in a roman like toga._

_She floated over before landing near Emerald while Emerald looked to her blankly, after all he couldn't move or talk so he thought why bother before the ghost spoke up._

_**"I see we finally meet."**  ? said with a kind smile while Emerald could only look over a bit confused, after all no memories of her, no clue right?_

_**"I see you pushed yourself to hard, here let me help."**? said before she cast a healing spell._

_Emerald felt a little better after a minute, enough to talk, but still felt drained, He looked over to the mystery woman before speaking up in a blank tone._

_"Who are you?, Who am I?, and where am I?" Emerald said surprised the woman but thought this might happen._

_**"I am Helios the former Elemental of Light, and you are Emerald the one who can make things right."**  Helios said before bowing to Emerald slightly before she resumed the healing process._

_"What do you mean?" Emerald asked in confusion before Helios looked at Emerald in worry._

_**"I can see I am confusing you, here let me explain while I heal you the rest of the way."** Helios said before she cast another healing crest that boosts the previous healing crest._

_**"You see, the reason you have no memories is because of Bordux and your own mental state at the time."** Helios said before closing her eyes to focus more on the healing process._

_"Bordux?, who's that?" Emerald asked more confused._

_**"Well we have two days here, so lets sit and talk."**  Helios said before Emerald got up and Followed Helios to a pool of water to listen to her tale as the scene shifted to reality._

* * *

  **Reality in the dungeon**

the group woke up later to see that Emerald was still sleeping, Lillum floated over to the bed worried because Emerald looked a bit pale but thought she was just a trick of the light.

"Hay Nocturn?, does Emerald look a bit pale or am I just too worried?" Lillum asked while floating around Emerald a few times from various angles.

Nocturn floated over after hearing that before scanning Emerald, he was then shocked to discover he had a extreme temperature and was looking a little malnourished, he relayed that to the others which shocked them.

Core and Lillum started to panic before Leonel just bobbed the panicking duo on their heads to calm them down.

"We just need to get some soup in him then, we cant help with the fever but there is plenty of food here." Leonel said before walking out with the others minus Nocturn in tow to look for food.

They came back a few minutes later with a big bowl of chicken soup before Lillum took the bowl and was about to feed Emerald but had to wait for it to cool a bit before Core spoke up in the meantime.

"What do we do?" Core asked looking at Emerald concerned, he might not have been with the group long but he could tell Emerald was a good guy and wanted to help.

**"We need a healer, I may put him back together like Doctor Frankenstein with his creation in a book in Emerald's world but I'm not a healer for mental damage like this."** Nocturn said as the others thought that Emerald was in trouble as the scene shifted to a day later.

* * *

  **Emerald's dream a day later**

_**"And that's why you are in this dimension and why you lost your memories fighting Bordux."**  Helios explain while hoping that Emerald's memory would be jogged somewhat but noticed that Emerald's face kept his blank stare._

_"I see." Emerald said blankly which made Helios sweatdrop at his emotionless state._

_**"You are taking things calmly here huh?"** Helios asked as Emerald looked over blankly._

_"Well it seems I can't go anywhere sense I'm stuck in my own head right?, why panic?" Emerald said blankly with Helios blinking a couple time before looking upward._

_**"It seem that we have a 30 minutes or left, so why don't I teach you something that can help you when you wake, after the link broke between you and Nocturn you have no other skills right?"** Helios asked before Emerald scratched his head for a moment._

_"Sure its not like I can go anywhere right?, also I have skills?" Emerald asked which made Helios sweatdrop before she got up and walked over to the lake before speaking to Emerald._

_**"Here is the Technique, Its called Chaos augmentation, my variant uses the element of light as the power source, its similar to Chaos overdrive in that it is more user friendly to the users health, although it not as potent, think of it as a downgraded version of Chaos overdrive."** Helios explained before a white aura appeared on her body before it then turned into a skintight light that gave her a white outline._

_**"You see what I'm doing?, its like this, now to teach you..."**  Helios said before vanishing which made him look around before feeling a hand touch his back and looked back to see that Helios placed her hand on his back._

_**"This is a way I learned that is extremely effective in another world, Its not really accepted there for various reasons, I send the Chaos Energy through you and unlock the potential to use chaos Energy inside of your body, though the potential needs to be there in the first place to be unlocked, if not, the Energy would just passed through you without harm, if so Ill explain how to control it properly, get ready cause here I go!"** Helios said before her energy entered Emerald's body while the scene shifted to reality._

* * *

  **Reality same time**

The group went into the rest area living room to think about what to do sense Emerald was still out.

Just then the group felt a massive spike of Energy that shook the ground getting the group on guard before rushing to Emerald worried because the energy was coming from Emerald's room.

Rushing in, the group was shocked to see Emerald glowing with a green energy emitting from his body that was steadily rising even as the group shouted to one another.

"WHATS GOING ON!?" Lillum shouted over the roar of energy after she landed.

**"I DON'T KNOW!, HE'S EMITTING A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF CHAOS ENERGY SOMEHOW!,IF WE DON'T CALM HIM DOWN SOON HE MIGHT DIE!"**  Nocturn shouted out before the energy spiked then fell silent somehow before the group could move to help which confused the group while the scene shifted to Emerald's head a minute ago.

* * *

  **Emerald's mind**

_**"You need to focus Emerald or you will die for real!"** Helios said after she calmed down._

_To say Helios was shocked was a understatement after the amount of energy from Emerald blasted her back a few feet._

_"How am I going to do that?" Emerald said blankly before the energy rose more which shocked Helios greatly because Emerald was not looking weaker at all, he looked more and more healthy as the energy grew so much it started to scare Helios._

_**"Think about a raging river being channeled into a gentle stream!, then picture that stream being stopped off completely!"**  Helios said before Emerald started to picture the energy being stopped like she said._

_Just then the Energy stopped raging completely which shocked Helios who saw that Emerald was having complete control of his energy, something that masters required thousands of years to master, she then chalked it up to the fact that Emerald is like a emotionless husk therefore no emotions to lose control of._

_**"W-well it seems that you got good control now, lets just see if it last's after you get your memories back, now onto more pressing matters."** Helios said walking over to Emerald before walking to another area of Emerald's mind._

_"What?" Emerald asked while following Helios to the dream Master Emerald shrine clearing._

_**"Simple, the Master Emerald wants to give you two gifts before you awake, besides I need to leave soon as well."**  Helios said before the dream Master Emerald shined before it shot a beam at Emerald who felt his eyes burn and his body feel hot._

_"UGH!, M-MY EYES!, MY B-BODY!" Emerald shouted out before the pain grew greater in waves which made Emerald fall to his knees._

_**"Don't worry, the pain will fade, the two gifts are the gift of sight and ...hmm.. I believe the next one should be helpful in a fight so seeing is believing in this case, just don't get your head smashed in OK?"** Helios said before the pain faded from Emerald slowly._

_A few minutes later the pain faded completely before Emerald looked to Helios who smiled._

_**"I'm sorry, but this meeting will cut short soon and I must tell you two things."** Helios said while things started to get dimmer._

_**"First please tell Nocturn I'm sorry and I hope we can meet again."** Helios said smiling as Emerald got more drowsy._

_**"Finally you have a skill that Bordux wants and that skill it this...Ultimate adaption...It allows you to adapt to worlds in unknown ways and attain skills and power faster."** Helios said before Emerald started to wake from the dream with one last thing._

_**"I hope you can bring the truth to light."** Helios said as Emerald woke from the bed._

* * *

  **Reality**

Emerald woke with a start before he looked around slowly to notice that he was in a cabin room on a bed before Emerald got up and walked out of the room to notice that the cabin was Empty.

"Hmm seems I'm alone here, might as well figure out why." Emerald said blankly before his stomach growled which made him wonder how long he was out.

"Seems I need to eat first." Emerald said to himself as he looked for food and found the kitchen.

**Meanwhile a few minutes later with the other dungeon divers before they walked back in the cabin**

Lillum floated to Emerald's room and was panicked because Emerald was not in the room before she flew out of the room.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Lillum shouted which shocked the group greatly before they saw Lillum fly out of the room before looking around.

"What do you mean?" Leonel said when she saw that Lillum flew back to the group after a minute.

"Emerald's vanished that's what I mean!" Lillum said shocking the group. "Well what are we standing here lets look!"Core said before looking around the cabin again while Leonel and Lillum went outside to see if he was outside.

* * *

  **Meanwhile outside with the others**

"Well it seem to me enough time passed, can we see the inside?" Shunpei asked kamikazix who looked over and thought that it was long enough before she started to chant for a minute before the screen appeared.

What they saw and heard after the screen blinked into view shocked them all.

* * *

**Back to the slap up party**

After looking around after splitting from the group, Lillum found someone walking around the back of the cabin, she flew closer,got wide eyed and shouted out surprising not only the group, but the figure as well before she rushed over.

"EMERALD!" Lillum said before she flew forward before she tried to hug Emerald who looked blankly to her and dodged to the left which surprised Lillum.

"Who are you?, and how do you know me?" Emerald said which caused Lillum to crash to the ground before she got up.

"W-what!?, your kidding right!?" Lillum gasped out as Emerald looked at her blankly which only strengthened her fears.

Just then the rest of the group appeared and saw Emerald who looked back in the same blank look, they ran to him excited to see him awake but Core who was the closest had to block a pretty powerful sidekick with  **Nova** which shocked all who saw.

"Emerald!?, what the hell!?,why attack us!?" Leonel asked in concern while Emerald looked to her before speaking up in a surprisingly empty tone.

"I don't Know who you all are, Explain why I woke up in that Cabin after talking to Helios." Emerald said shocking the group inside and out before the scene shifted.

* * *

**Outside**

**"What!?"** Kamikazix gasped out while everyone else was stunned silent before the scene shifted back to the dungeon group.

* * *

  **back to the dungeon group**

**"What did you say?"** Nocturn whispered out before Emerald looked at him in confusion.

"What are you guys?" Emerald asked in return when he saw that Lillum was floating above the ground while looking around for an escape route.

**"ANSWER THE QUESTION!, HOW DID YOU TALK TO HELIOS!?"**  Nocturn shouted while a dark aura appeared around the sealed Elemental.

"I don't think threatening me will get many answers." Emerald said blankly as a green aura came off of him which shocked the group before Leonel got between the two to calm them down.

"OK!, knock it off Nocturn, Emerald's right, fighting now wont get us anywhere." Leonel said before Nocturn pulled his dark aura back with Emerald doing the same for the green aura, though he kept up his guard as he kept his eye on Leonel.

"OK lets start like this, I'm Leonel the Lioness, we kinda fought before joining you after you saved me from a boulder." Leonel said as Core walked up to Emerald slowly before dismissing  **Nova**.

"My name is Core the Dragon, like with Leonel, we fought before you freed me from Bordux's control, I wield the Element's as weapons, and my partner weapon is  **Nova**  here."Core said summoning his weapon again before Lillum floated over slowly.

"My name is Lillum the succubus, we um 'met' before, and we worked together before fighting Core until now." Lillum said sadly while she looked towards Emerald who looked at Nocturn who spoke up after Lillum finished her introduction.

**"My name is Nocturn the Elemental of darkness, I was banished because of Bordux's plan to your world and by some chance, good or bad, we where pulled to this world, we are in the Trial of blade to get your partner weapon."** Nocturn explained which made Emerald look to the floating gem.

"Nocturn right?" Emerald asked the talking gem who nodded in agreement.

"Helios wanted me to pass a message." Emerald said getting the group's attention.

"The message was this, I'm sorry and I hope we can meet again." Emerald said before Nocturn floated to the ground while thinking about the message.

* * *

  **outside**

"What does he mean with that message?" Zack asked the group while the Elemental's spoke to one another.  **"I don't know, I have a feeling that this will revolve around Emerald, though how, I don't know."** Kamikazix said while Terragaia walked over which got her attention.

**"Oi Kamikazix, what the hell is going on?, why is that kid missing his memories?"**  Terragaia said before Kamikazix thought hard before she spoke up.

**"Its most likely the mental strain plus whatever Bordux's did to Emerald, that was an odd crest he used, It must be from that tome he found if memory serves me right."** Kamikazix said while the others looked back to the dungeon group.

* * *

  **Back to the dungeon group**

"Well what now?" Core asked as the group walked in the cabin.

"Don't we just continue for my partner weapon?" Emerald asked blankly which made the group look at him which made Emerald sweadrop.

"What?" Emerald asked confused at the looks.

**"Well we have no choice but to continue, but how will the weapon tell if you are worthy if you have no memories?"**  Nocturn said in concern.

"What do memories have to do with this?" Emerald asked blankly with the others looking at him.

**"To make a long story real short, the blade reads your memories to see if your worthy, no memories, no test, though we are stuck in here until we get to the end."** Nocturn said as the others sat down near the cabin while thinking of this issue.

"Hmm." Leonel hummed while scratching her head, irritated about this situation.

"Well I may have no memories, but I have an Idea." Emerald said getting the groups attention. "What?" Lillum asked intrigued which made Emerald look at her for a moment before speaking up.

"Well... if this is a test by the blade, it might already know what happened to me, I may not pass but at least we might get out of here if we finish, right?" Emerald said with the others sweatdropping sense they had not thought of that.

"Are you sure you have no memories?" Core asked in stunned confusion while Emerald gave the dragon an irritated look.

"Yes." Emerald grunted as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  **"Well, If everyone is OK health wise and rested, lets head back a bit so Emerald can relearn how to fight."** Nocturn said before the group followed the floating gem to the stairs.

Emerald stopped for a moment which was unnoticed by Nocturn's group before he grabbed his head in pain while an image flashed in his mind, but it was to fast and Emerald lost it before he could remember.

He shook his head before running to catch up to the group before they could notice that Emerald fell behind.

* * *

**outside with the two groups**

"What happened to Emerald?" Shunpei asked concerned at Emerald's state.

**"To be frank, it seem like Bordux absorbed the darkness from Emerald, normally that wouldn't be a issue, normally an Elemental would rest or absorb their respective element after using their energy greatly, take me for instance, if I use my ultimate attack I would not be able to move for a few hours and need to rest after."** Kamikazix said surprising them.

"Ultimate attack?" Zack asked curious while the others looked confused.

**"Our ultimate's normally correspond with the Element we represent, for me I can create a twister of grand size and power, if pushed my energy to the absolute limit, I can shift the vary atmosphere around me to have no oxygen at all."** Kamikazix said which greatly shocked the group.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Everyone yelled in shock at the info.  **"We try not use our ultimate's at max power for reasons you can imagine."** Kamikazix said with the others agreeing while Xan's group nodded vigorously.

"Hold on what about the memory loss?" Zack asked concerned.

**"Hmm, it seems to be Emerald's mental state from earlier plus the draining that affected him, it must have caused a bad reaction that caused memory loss from the strain, that's the best I can say putting it in simple terms."**  Kamikazix said as she looked back to the screen with the others looking back as well.

* * *

**Back to the group**

Walking to the 74 floor the group looked for a group of monsters to fight before finding themselves on top of a cliff with rocks and rocky pillars that showed a rocky field on the lower area past the rocks.

Looking around they found a group of bipedal lizardman that had held a dagger in one hand and a broadsword the the other, there was also a larger bipedal wyvern with blue scales that held a serrated greatsword in its right hand on a lower ridge.

The group hid behind the rocks and pillars before looking over and saw that the Wyvern was saying something, or more like shouting out which made the group sweatdrop.

"I DON'T CARE WHO!, FIND THE TRAITOR!" The Wyvern shouted which made the Lizardman scattered in fear as they looked for the traitor.

* * *

**with the hiding group**

"Think its another lizardman?" Core asked on guard in case the lizard's came up to the upper levels. "Do we attack the big guy?" Lillum asked while she watched the large Wyvern sit on a stone.

"Hold on, I think we should wait." Emerald said confusing the group as he looked to the boss of the lizard group. "Why?" Core asked in wonder sense the boss was alone.

"Call it a gut feeling." Emerald said crossing his arms as he looked back to the wyvern while he leaned on the Pillar.

Just then Emerald's eyes glowed with a green mist for a moment which surprised Xan who watched what happened on the screen.

Emerald then saw a red color on one side of the green glow which made his head turn in the red colors direction, it was like a warning signal of sorts that Emerald knew somehow, and reacted before anyone could notice.

When he turned his his head in that direction, he saw an odd colored, Hulking, bleeding wyvern rush the group.

Emerald charged the wyvern while the others were caught off guard at the unexpected guest.

Emerald then remembered what Helios taught him and used  **Chaos augmentation** which caught Nocturn and Xan off guard at the move when Emerald's outline changed to a green glow before he accelerated with a green aura emitting from his body to the surprised Wyvern before it could react.

Emerald grabbed the wyverns uninjured arm and flipped it with Core catching the Wyvern by the flat of the blade so that they don't get caught by making noise.

"Unless you want us to toss you to the Wyvern boss down there, explain why they call you a traitor, that is if you can even understand me." Emerald said with a cold look that shocked the group but kept silent.

* * *

**outside**

"What did he do just now?" Knuckles said in confusion. "I don't know how, but it seems Emerald learned how to use not only  **Chaos**   **augmentations** , but  **Aura vision** as well." Xan said stunned at what Emerald did, though he only confused most of the group more.

"What are they?" Zack said curious about those moves.

" **Chaos Augmentation**  it is similar to Chaos overdrive, to put simply its like a more user friendly version so that their is no damage, its still drains energy though,  **Aura vision**  is the ability to see and read a persons aura and intention, it has other functions, but for now I'll continue, in some world's it's similar to abilities like  **Gyo, ki sense, or An ocular ability** in other worlds, there may be other names though." Xan explained as he counted the known abilities off the top of his head.

"Hold on, how did Emerald get those abilities then?" Shunpei asked in confusion which got Zack's attention. "What do you mean?" Zack asked in confusion while Shunpei took a thinking pose before speaking up while the others listened in.

"What I mean is this, why did Bordux weaken Emerald?, even if he had no idea about the memory loss, he must have known about the link being cut right?" Shunpei said concerned while the others looked at one another while they thought about the situation before they looked back to the screen while the scene shifted.

* * *

  **Another dimension**

"Well now this is interesting." Bordux smirked with interest at how Emerald fought back against the injured wyvern. " What's interesting papa?" Nex asked when she walked into Bordux's scrying room which got Bordux's attention.

"Oh Nex!, take a look." Bordux said grinning as he rewound the images.

"Interesting, but how did he learn how to do that?" Nex said looking at the screen in curiosity before another voice got their attention. "What happened?" ? said walking in to show that it was Aggro.

"Ah Aggro, nice timing, come look." Bordux said before rewinding the images once again. "Hmm, interesting, question is how did he learn those techniques, from what I heard of he could not use those abilities before?" Aggro asked a bit befuddled.

"Well sense you both asked, its because of the Master Emerald, though how he learned how to use chaos energy is still a mystery." Bordux said a bit intrigued at how it happened.

"Why not rewind the mirror to see how." Nex said looking at the secondary runes near the top.

"Says here that Emerald woke and walked out of the cabin, wanna look there?" Nex said while Bordux nodded as he rewound the images.

* * *

**Few minutes later in Bordux's scrying room**

"Well now that is interesting indeed." Bordux said grinning as he looked to the Conversation with Emerald and his allies. "Wonder if Helios survived Nocturn's sealing." Aggro said a bit cautious.

"Impossible, after Helios used the seal, I rushed over and confirmed her death myself." Bordux said while thinking back. "Weren't only Elemental's allowed during trials?" Nex asked in confusion.

"Normally, but that case dealt with the Master Core after it's change, every important person from top rank sage to the 6 other Elemental's were summoned there." Bordux said while Nex nodded.

"So what?, was that a ghost or something?" Aggro grunted out. "Maybe Aggro, Maybe, lets watch Emerald's group for now and see what happens." Bordux said summoning 2 extra chairs for Nex and Aggro to sit as they watch the group.

* * *

  **with the dungeon group during Emerald's interrogation**

"Well your call." Emerald whispered coldly.

For a minute the Wyvern didn't speak which made the group thought that it couldn't understand Emerald, just then the Wyvern spoke.

"I-I was trying to leave w-with my sister." The Wyvern spoke while Emerald and Core help the guy up and used an elixer to patch the Wyvern up.

"Well sense we can talk to one another, Who are you?, and why would that guy down there call you a traitor for that?" Emerald asked while the Wyven sat down while he felt a chill run up his spine when he noticed the empty look in Emerald's eyes, it almost seemed like he was dead inside.

"In order, my name is Winron, most call me win for short, and the reason why I am a traitor is for leaving with my sister, mainly she was suppose to be Gen's mate because of her otherworldly knowledge and power." Winron said while the others looked to one another in confusion.

"Otherworldly?, and what do you mean not suppose to be?" Core asked in confusion.

"She was suppose to be chief Gen's mate but she didn't love him, and Gen really!, really!, did not like that, I was imprisoned to be executed in a few days for other reasons as well, mainly, a few days ago I was trying to help Solar." Winron explained while the others were resting.

"Help with what?" Emerald asked confused."Well to understand that you need to understand her powers first." Winron said to the group.

**Flashback from Winron's side**

* * *

_**"Years ago, about 22 years ago, Solar was born to my family, I was around 4 or so, ready to hunt small game with the adults." Winron started as Core kept a watch on the Wyvern boss while the others sat down to listen.** _

_**"before I went hunting, I told my family that I was about to head out, right before I could leave my Mother started to go into labor with another clutch of eggs." Winron continued as the others looked at him.** _

_**"It turns out to be not only a good thing for my family, but for me especially,for you see thanks to Solar coming that day I was spared, for you see no one returned from the hunting party, the scouts looked and found out that lower level creatures came in mass and the Hunting party had to sacrifice themselves to save our home past the Dimensional gate." Winron said before being interrupted.** _

* * *

**back to reality**

"Hold on what is a Dimensional gate?" Emerald asked while the others looked at him.

"A dimensional gate is like a doorway to this place, multiple world's clash here for some reason, or sometimes lone unarmed figures come here for some test if the rumors are true."Winron said as the others looked at one another.

**"Can you continue the story?"** Nocturn asked as Winron nodded before he continued.

**Story continues here**

* * *

_**"*Ahem*were was I?, oh yeah it was way after the hunting party when the eggs hatched, there were three born that day, two were healthy strong Wyverns like myself while one was the runt of the litter, that was Solar... the thing that scared me back then was this." Winron said before he continued.** _

_**"She spoke as soon as she hatched, and what she said to me not only scared not me, but my parents as well, she said I'm glad your OK... I had no Idea what that meant or why she spoke so soon, but it seemed like she knew something somehow." Winron said looking down.** _

_**"Shortly after we cleaned the babies and slept after, not only was my mother weakened, that scare really tired us out." Winron said as he looked back to the group.** _

_**"A year later, she displayed the talent of using spells so she was trained by the head sorcerer, but the real scary thing was that she soaked up the spells like drinking water after wondering a desert for days, so much so that the head sorcerer after only 3 years made her head sorcerer." Winron said as the group besides Emerald were impressed.** _

_**"It was a few days before I was imprisoned that I learned that Solar asked for the Staff of time for some reason." Winron said before he stops for a minute.** _

* * *

**Reality**

"Staff of time?"Emerald asked while Winron reached into his sidepack to pull out a familiar staff that shocked all who saw.

* * *

  **outside**

**How the hell?"** Kamikazix whispered while the other Elemental's looked back stunned silent.

"Ah!" Xan choked out while the others looked at him funny while the scene went to Bordux's place.

* * *

**Another Dimension**

"How!?" Bordux said standing up to get a better look at the staff while Aggro and Nex were confused as the scene shifted back to the dungeon group.

* * *

**Dungeon party plus one**

Just then Nocturn flew right in Winron's face which surprised the Wyvern greatly.

**"Where did you get that Staff!?"** Nocturn Whispered furiously. "I-It was given to my people!, it was originally wielded by a woman named Helios long ago if the tome of history is right." Winron said while the group was stunned.

**"When!?"** Nocturn asked while Winron felt a pressure of sorts press on his body. "About 23 years ago, about 140 days into the year!" Winron said shocking all.  **"Hold on that was before the trial, what does that mean?"**  Nocturn said to himself before the group heard something.

Looking below, the group saw two Lizardman forced a woman Wyvern forward, she had black scales with white glowing veins on her wings, her face had silver colored eyes that strangely glowed with a dragon like maw with gleaming white fangs, she also has small cracks on her scales that glowed a lightly, She had perky C-D cup breasts, and wore a simple outfit made of two cloths covering her breasts and her lower half.

They saw that the Boss wyvern got up when the woman wyvern appeared. "So Solar, why run with your traitorous brother instead of staying here?" Gen asked in a cold tone.

"Its because of the Staff of time, it told me to be here." Solar said with a small smirk which irritated Gen greatly.

"Hmph!, Staff of time huh?, last I checked I was the one giving orders not some stick!" Gen growled out while Solar's smirk grew a bit wider while the scene went back to the dungeon group who jumped.

* * *

**upper level a few minutes ago**

Winron was about to go down there when Emerald grabbed his arm which surprised him. "Rest first for a bit, Let us go, your still weakened right?" Emerald said getting up with the others following his movements.

"Why?" Winron asked in slight shock when the group got ready to jump. "Something is telling me to go!" Emerald said before the other continued. "I don't like egotistical jerks." Lillum said while floating up a bit before she got ready to cast a spell.

"I'm a guardian, kinda in the job to protect people." Core said before summoning  **Nova**. "Same as Core!" Leonel said before summoning her spear and sword.  **"I want to know more about the Staff of time."**  Nocturn said while floating over the group.

Before Winron could say anything else the group ran and jumped down as soon a Solar smirked.

* * *

**Battle time (Emerald's party vs Gen's Party)(Mission-protect Solar)**

As soon as they jumped Emerald shouted out in midair.

"SOMEONE HELP SOLAR!" Emerald shouted before Lillum created an ice pillar under Solar which surprised Gen's party who looked over to Emerald's group in shock.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Gen roared after Emerald's group landed while Solar rose to the ledge they were on before she jumped to Winron's level. "Were with Winron to rescue Solar for various reasons, for Winron?, he's her sibling, for us?, we just want some questions answered, and Solar might have them." Emerald said as a green mist rose from his entire body from the coming fight.

"Winron!?" Gen said angered when he heard the traitors name.

Just then Gen charged Emerald while the others took the Lizardman.

* * *

  **Round 1 (Core vs 4 lizardman)**

Core kept his guard up when he noticed the Lizardman use a sword and dagger combo which made them versatile not only in offence but defense.

Just then one charged Core in a rough attack that made Core blink before he dodged and backhanded it on the back of the head which knocked it out which surprised him.

"The hell?, are these guys weak or are we too strong?, then again after fighting Bordux these guys don't even make a blip on my radar!" Core said to himself as the rest charged Core who was on guard with  **Nova**  this time.

Core blocked an attack by the closest one and punched its stomach which sent it flying past the other two which surprised them, Core then attacked while the two were distracted and punched the two into the ground, ending the fight for him before he looked to the duo of Leonel and Lillum who's fight went on.

* * *

**Round 2 (Leonel and Lillum vs 10 Lizardman)**

Leonel was in a defensive stance with her Spear and sword combo while Lillum floated above the crowd, just then three Lizardman grabbed some bows and arrows and fired at Lillum who had too dodge while Leonel charged the Archers.

Three melee Lizardman charged Leonel, Leonel in return used her spear to pole vault over the three before she spun in a circle after she landed which sweep the lizardman off their feet with her spear.

She summoned multiple swords and used them to pin the Lizardman down by their wrists and ankles which took them out of the fight.

* * *

  **3 down 7 to go**

Lillum was getting a little mad at being targeted and decided to fight back, she cast an ice spike towards the archers after dodging the next volley of arrows causing them to split, Lillum took the one that was alone and cast an Ice bind on the Lizardman, **(** **Ice bind- creeping ice locks the opponent in place, might be others who use so credit goes to original users),**  from seeing one of their comrades frozen, the other lizard man panicked and retreated as they did not want to frozen as well.

Leonel and Lillum regrouped to Core after seeing the fighting here was done.

* * *

  **Round 3 Emerald VS Gen**

Gen growled when he saw that his men retreated, a red mist emitted from his body which surprised the group.

"Watch out Emerald!, Gen uses berzerker like skills to over power his opponent, focus on speed and you have a chance!" Solar shouted which confused the group greatly.

* * *

**Outside**

"Hold on... did Emerald or anyone else tell Winron or Solar their names?" Shunpei said while the other thought back to Winron's story and what happened after.

"What does that mean?, does she have the same foresight that Emerald has?" Zack said before the two groups looked back to the fight while the scene shifted to Bordux'x base.

* * *

  **Another dimension/ Bordux base**

"Hay papa, Did Emerald or the others say anything?" Nex asked Bordux while Bordux said no. "I'm pretty sure that only Winron introduced himself." Bordux said as he looked to the group while the scene shifted to Emerald's group.

* * *

**Dungeon party**

Emerald had no time to think before Gen charged with his blade held high to try and crush Emerald in one hit.

Emerald in turn charged with a green mist meeting Gen mid attack.

Emerald's eye's glowed green before Emerald saw another Gen in front of the real Gen, the image version swinged its blade downward before Gen did shortly after, Emerald in return punched the flat of Gen's blade with his left hand which caused it to crash to the right of Emerald's body surprising Gen who was sure he was faster.

Emerald didn't let up by punching with his right hand, hitting Gen's chest which caused Gen to let go of the blade before he slid backwards, Gen then fell to one knee before he looked at Emerald in surprise at the strength that Emerald emitted before he grabbed chest, the hit barely hurt thanks to his scales but he was still shocked while the scene switched to Bordux's base.

* * *

  **Bordux's base**

"We can't have that can we?" Bordux said grinning before he used his magic to make a crest appear on Gen while the scene switched back to the battle.

* * *

  **Slap up party**

*BA-BUMP*

"Gah!?" Gen roared in pain before he slouched over while grabbing his head in pain. "Oi, are you OK?" Emerald said in slight concern.

Just then Gen threw his head back and roared again as a crest appeared on his forehead which shocked the group, Emerald's party was shocked when Gen had a crest that Bordux's uses before Emerald grabbed his head in pain as an image flashed in his head.

The image was Bordux with the crest on his forehead while holding one hand out too Emerald with a grin on his face, Emerald then felt an intense rage come over him which caused Emerald to emit a massive amount from of chaos energy which surprised the group.

"Oi!, why does that crest make me so angry!" Emerald growled out while his eye glowed with a green mist.

Gen in return roared as he charged forward with more speed surprising the group while Emerald charged to meet Gen mid charge.

Emerald and Gen started to try to hit one another, Emerald with energy enhanced fists and aura enhanced eyes, Gen with razor sharp claws while the scene shifted to Solar and Winron.

* * *

**upper level**

Solar looked worried while Winron silently looked at Solar in confusion when he wondered how Solar knew Emerald.

To him it was like she knew something everyone didn't, Winron then looked back to the fighting group with such intensity that he didn't notice Solar grab the staff in his pack and jumped down to the others in Emerald's group as the scene shifted back to the lower level.

* * *

  **Lower level**

Emerald was countering by blocking Gen's wrist's while seeing the blue image move before Gen even did and countered in turn, Emerald then grabbed Gen's wrist and pulled causing Gen to lose balance, Emerald pulled back his right fist and slugged Gen with a lot of energy sending him back, with Gen skidding to a stop near his blade.

"Hehehe, HAHAHAHA!, I don't know where this power came from, but this is amazing!, that attack didn't hurt at all!" Gen said in mad glee as he puffed his chest out shocking the group while pissing off Emerald more who emitted more energy.

"Calm down Emerald, if you lose you cool everyone here will die!" Solar said walking next to Emerald as he got confused not only by Solar landing near him but from how she knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" Emerald said while Solar smirked.

"I'll explain later for now focus on the enemy!" Solar said before she jumped back a bit while Gen grabbed his sword and roared while the crest glowed brighter as the scene shifted to Bordux's base.

* * *

**Bordux's base**

"hmhmhm!, lets see if this works at the next level!" Bordux said before the crest on his head shifted while the one on Gen shifted to match the pattern on Bordux's head.

"Whats that?" Nex asked when Gen hunched over in pain.

"I learned this from an old ally named Orochimaru on how to evolve certain seals an applied it to the crest and got something interesting, unlike his though, this one on stage two makes them my puppets while his only makes them stronger on the higher the level, for me it's handy to help Emerald get stronger, for him upgraded soldiers." Bordux said before the scene shifted back to Emerald's group.

* * *

**back to dungeon party**

Gen slouched over in pain, dropped his sword confusing the group as to why he dropped his sword as soon as he grabbed it, just then Gen roared as the crest warped and his blue scales turned pure black in color.

Looking back up Gen smirked and said something shocking all as he picked up his sword.

**"Well, well, Emerald, I see you got stronger even though I drained the darkness from you."**  Gen said with a smirk which shocked the group greatly while the group outside was shocked silent.

"Bordux!?" Solar shouted further shocking the group even Gen for a few seconds.  **"My my, I don't think we met before, have we?"** Bordux said while talking through Gen's body.

"What Bordux, even after all you did and what you caused me to do, you forget me?" Solar said confusing the group greatly.

**"Hmm, I don't think so, why not enlighten us."** Bordux/Gen said as he crossed his arms.

Solar looked over to Emerald and Nocturn before she looked back to Bordux/Gen with an angered look on her face. "Very well, you might not recognize me in this form, but you might remember my past form before I died." Solar said stepping forward a few times while Bordux/Gen raised his right eyebrow.

"It's me... Helios the former elemental of light!" Solar said shocking all silent while the scene switched to Eggman's sky base.

* * *

 

**Eggman's base**

"Hmm, this is interesting." Eggman said as he watched the scene in the dungeon play out before him as he uploaded the data to the near completed forms of Steel and Metal.

Eggman then walked over to another panel and typed a few sequences before a wall opened up to reveal a second set of robot bodies. "Hmhmhm!, don't think I don't learn from my mistakes you pests!" Eggman said before he started to laugh.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!,*Cough*Cough*!,*Ahem*, ugh!, I really need to lighten up with the laughs, that might kill me before old age does." Eggman said before wiping his brow while sweatdropping before the scene faded to black.

* * *

  **2 hours and 30 minutes till dungeon completion and 1 hour and 30 minutes till Robot completion**

* * *

 

**"Well folks hope you like this chapter, as for Helios being reborn that will be explained next chapter, as for eggman and his bots, that's a secret until later not next chapter though." TME said before he looked to Vanilla and Xan.**

**" Any commits you two?" TME asked while the two in question looked at the story for a few minutes.**

**"Well it seems kinda rushed, and I don't mean because of it being in the prologue arc." Xan said as he looked the story over a few times."You mean Helios?, I'll explain that for next chapter like I said earlier." TME said before Xan nodded as he got up and walked out.**

**"Vanilla any commits?" TME asked while Vanilla looked to the chapter. "Well don't you think the Elemental's are too strong?" Vanilla asked while looking back to the Ultimate attack area.**

**"Well if you think about how long that Elemental's live, and how strong Emerald was even though he had no training for just a short amount of time, it should be understandable for the Elemental's to have a few powerful moves to use after training after so many years." TME explained before Vanilla nodded as she got up and said goodbye before she left.**

**"Alright folks, I need to upload this chapter now, If there are any complaints, please review or send me a message to see if I can change things, also sorry for being late with the update, I was hooked on playing Persona 4 golden and Final fantasy X- X2 hd remastered plus Resident evil revelations 2 for vita." TME said while rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment.**

**"There's also some MMO's like archeage and rift, there was also Neverwinter for it story creation system, please remind me at whats it called as I upload this chapter, see you next chapter dear readers." TME said bowing to the screen before the scene faded to black.**


	21. Hidden side story and an intense rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly edited

**"Hello everybody!, this is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, Last time Emerald lost his memories so Helios had to reteach Emerald how to use Chaos Energy instead of Darkness so he can survive in this dangerous dungeon, and Solar said that she was Helios somehow!, find out how this chapter, and lets give a hand for Rouge and Omega!" TME said before Rouge and Omega walked into the room.**

**"Welcome you two I hope the ride here was comfy." TME said as the duo sat down.**

**Well Rouge sat down, Omega just stood next to her.**

**"Well you two, hope you like this next chapter, Here Rouge some food, Omega here is some oil." TME said as he passed out the items.**

**"Thanks hon, I was getting a little peckish." Rouge said while she dug in.** "Thank you I was getting low on oil." Omega said beforedrinking the oil like a drink.

**"Well folks now we know Omega drinks his oil like a human, now onto the story." TME said sweatdropping.**

**IN 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

 

**Time dungeon arc part 11/ Prequel arc**

* * *

 

**2 hours and 30 minutes till dungeon completion and 1 hour and 30 minutes till Robot completion**

* * *

 

**Last time**

* * *

_**"Calm down Emerald, if you lose you cool everyone here will die!" Solar said walking next to Emerald as he got confused not only by Solar landing near him but from how she knew his name.** _

_**"How do you know my name?" Emerald said while Solar smirked.** _

* * *

_**Gen slouched over in pain, dropped his sword confusing the group as to why he dropped his sword as soon as he grabbed it, just then Gen roared as the crest warped and his blue scales turned pure black in color.** _

* * *

_**"Hmm, I don't think so, why not enlighten us." Bordux/Gen said as he crossed his arms.** _

* * *

_**"It's me... Helios the former elemental of light!" Solar said shocking all silent while the scene switched to Eggman's sky base.** _

* * *

**Now**

Everyone was shocked at that claim, even Bordux who personally saw that Helios died that day only smirked before he started to laugh.

 **"Hmhmhmhm,HAHAHAHAHAHA!, Oh you should not tell jokes little wyvern, even if you heard about Helios, you should know she died long ago."**  Bordux/gen said after he laughed.

Solar only smirked before she brought out the staff that Winron had which surprised the group.

"Well Bordux not only do I know things about the Original shrine, but I can even tell you how I got this new body." Solar said before he grin widened when Bordux's grin slowly faded.

 **"Hooo, well now why not fill us in, like the guests watching this, I'd love to hear this tale of how you survived."** Bordux/Gen said sarcastically.

Solar looked at the staff in her hand before she had a far away look on her face.

"Well... like I told Nocturn before the meeting that this staff had surprises right?" Solar said surprising Nocturn and the viewers outside the cave so much that they was stunned silent.

* * *

 

**flashback**

_**"It was the day before the trial, after the Master Core was changed, I was walking around the library trying find out how to fix it when I felt a pull." Solar explained while the scene went to the Original shrine** _

_**"I walked all the way to the Master Core after it changed as I felt the pull get stronger, after walking to the Master Core in it's Emerald like shape, I felt the urge to touch it." Solar continued as the other looked to her in attention.** _

_**"I heard a voice tell me to leave my staff with the clan of Wyverns that I was reborn in, I was confused at the time but did what I was told and left my staff with the head chief after gaining their trust." Solar said before she continued her story.** _

_**"After I used the sealing, it seemed that the Master Emerald absorbed my life force so that I could be reborn into this wyvern body." Solar said as the group besides Emerald thought that Helios did know something as she continued.** _

_**"After my old body died, my life force floated in the master Emerald for a year before being sent to the clan of wyverns I left my staff with, the staff acted like a beacon of sorts so my life force would know were to go when I was sent here." Solar said as she finished her tale.** _

* * *

 

**Flashback over**

"So that's how I gained this body, and kept my memories intact." Solar said shocking the group greatly at her tale while she re-linked with her staff which caused the gem to glow brightly when it was finally able to be reunited with its old master which further shocked the group with different reactions.

Nocturn for one passed out with purplish foam coming out from his mouth while his purple glowing eyes turned pure white with no glow.

* * *

 

**Bordux's base**

Nex and Aggro looked to Bordux in surprise, first off, from Solar's real identity, second and mainly, the two jumped back from seeing Bordux's stone cold face and the energy he emitted as the scene switched to outside of the cave before the sun was setting.

* * *

**Outside of the cave**

Xan's group looked confused while some of the Elemental's fell on their rears in shock.

"Hay!, are you guys OK?" Shunpei asked in concern from seeing their shocked faces. "I-it really is Helios!" Infernus said in shock while the other's were confused.

"How do you know?" Zack asked with curiosity filling his voice.

"Helios's weapon would not sync with a stranger without a trial of blades or being passed down to them, our weapons were acquired from the trial of blades from long ago, their like Terragaia's Hammer or Nebula's cane, Helios's staff  **Mirai** would not sync to Solar without a good reason, she must be Helios!" Kamikazix said shocked beyond belief as she shocked the group again while the scene shifted back to Emeralds group.

* * *

 

**Emerald and Solar vs possessed Gen**

"Guys make sure he doesn't run!" Emerald said when he noticed that Gen grabbed his sword while he kept quiet.

Just then Gen charged so fast that Emerald barely had time to block an attack that was about to hit Solar by slugging the side of the blade causing it to crash to the left this time and tried to slugged Gen to the side this time, however Gen grabbed Emerald's fist which surprised him.

Gen then gripped Emerald's hand and tossed him away from where he was like nothing, Emerald on the other hand landed on his feet, looked back to Gen as Gen looked back to Solar with some killing intent.

Nocturn saw what Bordux was about to do and felt an anger like no other, he lost Helios once, new form or not he would not lose her again!, while Emerald got angered at Bordux attacking Solar after he learned that Solar was Helios after she helped him so far.

*heartbeat*heartbeat*heartbeat*heartbeat*heartbeat*

* **SNAP** *

Before anyone could move another step a burst of energy surprised the all of the groups before they looked to Emerald as he emitted a dark wave of energy while his eyes glowed with a purple mist.

" **I wont let Helios die again!"** Emerald growled out in a mix of Emerald and Nocturn's voice surprising the group.

Looking over near Emerald's shoulder, Solar saw Nocturn glowing a pure black color while Emerald emitted a dark energy and put two and two together.

 **"I WON'T LET HER DIE AGAIN!"** Emerald roared in a mix of Emerald's and Nocturn's voice again which surprised the group when he emitted so much energy that part of Emerald's party was blown back a few feet, Core, Leonel, and solar skidded across the ground for a moment before using their weapons to anchor them.

Lillum was thrown back quite a bit before she used her magic to create a ice pillar in front of her to block the shockwave.

Gen's weight kept him from being blown back before using his blade to anchor himself from Emerald's/ Nocturn's second burst.

"Everyone watch out!, Emerald was forcefully linked back to Nocturn, I have no idea what happens now!" Solar shouted before the group got on guard while Bordux/gen looked over to Emerald and Nocturn with a grin.

" **Well well Emerald!, full of surprises today huh?"** Bordux/gen said as Emerald/Nocturn looked over and charged the possessed Gen starting Round 3.

* * *

 

**Round 3 (Emerald/Nocturn) VS (Bordux/Gen)**

Emerald rushed Bordux's faster then ever, surprising the group at the boost of speed, Bordux in return raised his blade to block Emerald's oncoming attack, Emerald pulled his right hand back and punched with all his might.

Bordux grinned when Emerald's fist connected with the flat of the blade, but then turned into a grimace when Bordux/Gen was sent flying to the far side of the room and crashing into the wall which kicked up a dust cloud.

The attack happened so fast that the others thought that they blinked and Bordux/Gen was sent to the wall before they could react.

" **E** **veryone, before he can recover I need to ask something!"** Emturn asked which got the others attention.

"What?" Core asked while he kept his guard up.  **"I need to use the Sealbreaker to break Bordux's control."** Emturn said with an echo lacing his voice.

"How long?" Solar asked while the others got in front of Emerald and Solar.  **"2 minutes, that's all I need."** Emturn said holding up two fingers.

Emerald then jumped back and let Nocturn take over from there, he held his right wrist with his left hand and started to chant before everyone heard chuckling coming from the settling dust cloud.

 **"Hmhmhmhm, HAHAHAHAHA!, oh you are a real riot that's for sure, what makes you think that the Sealbreaker will work on me as I am now!"** Borgen said after he got up from the ground.

"What!?" Core said in anger. " **What?, do you think I don't learn from past mistakes?"** Borgen said as he shrugged. "What do you mean?" Lillum asked in concern.

 **"Hmhm!, sense I took a moment to cool down and thinking things through I may as well humor you, after all it's only fair after all, after learning a few interesting things."** Borgen said grinning, though his voice had a bit of venom in his tone.

 **"You see this crest is an evolved version of the empowering crest that you experienced before, like you can see, it allows me total control of the user of the 2nd level if I want to take control, it also grants me the ability to channel my power into the puppet which greatly strengthens them to the absolute limit, and finally...hehehe... well the unintended side effect that the user experiences is this..."** Borgen while Emerald continued to chant.

 **"The negative side is this..if you die with this crest equipped, your soul, life force, spirit, or what ever you call it, will be destroyed, no rebirths, no reincarnations, no afterlife, that's it, true death!"** Borgen said with a grin at everyone's horrified faces.

* * *

 

**outside**

"How horrible!" Vanilla said horrified when she realized at what that could mean. "What the hell!?, I doubt even Sephiroth would pull something like this!" Zack said in anger at what Bordux's said while the other's were stunned silent while the scene went to Xan who sat nearby.

 _"How could this man...no...a monster... be from the Elemental's!"_ Xan thought horrified while the scene shifted to the Elemental's.

* * *

**Elemental's**

**"Was that in the tome!?"**  Kamikazix said revolted at Bordux's actions. **"If I get my hand on him I'll incinerate!"** Infernus growled out as she started to heat up in rage while Oceanic tried to calm her down before she turned most of the people in the clearing into ash.

**"What happened to cause this!?" Shiro and kuro thought as the other were shocked silent at the info while the scene went back to the dungeon party.**

* * *

 

**Dungeon party**

" **That doesn't mean we cant break that crest before kicking that Gen guys ass!"** Emturn said as the sealbreaker wrapped around his hand.

Emturn charged past the others and attacked with the sealbreaker, Borgen grinned in response as the Sealbreaker hit, instead of hearing the sound of shattering glass the group heard the sound of a cannon blast and Emerald was sent back flying surprising the group.

Lillum went over to see if Emerald was OK while the others looked back to see Borgen's seal in front of him as large as his body. " **W-what the hell happened?"** Emturn said while getting up.

" **Hmhmhm, Oh Emerald, Nocturn, don't you know?, unless you have more magic then I do, or your magic is the same rank, the spell won't work as intended."**  Borgen said grinning as Emturn growled at the info.

"Is that all?" Solar said confusing the group. " **Huh?"** Emturn said confused.

Smirking Solar held up her staff as a crest started to glow under her. "Emerald!, Nocturn!, cast the sealbreaker spell again, Everyone else hold off Bordux!" Solar said as Bordux recognized the spell she was casting and charged the group sword raised to strike Solar down.

Core got in between the two and blocked the downward strike while Emerald recast Sealbreaker and Solar cast her spell.

Leonel ran forward and jumped, she summoned her spear and brought in down to knock out Gen so Bordux's control would break, however Leonel was blocked by Bordux as he grabbed her wrist and tossed her away as Lillum flew around Leonel who passed by her and cast a few Ice spikes to trap Borgen.

After Leonel was tossed she landed on her feet, resummoned her weapon's and charged while Core traded blows with the possessed wyvern, sword by sword, as the Ice spikes landed between the fighting group and the duo of Solar and Emerald.

* * *

 

**with the spell casters**

"Concentrate on casting the spell, if we don't focus we will be killed!"Solar said as she resumed casting her spell.

Emerald looked over past the ice spikes and saw that Core was handling close range attacks while Leonel was switching between melee and ranged attacks, Emerald saw Ice spikes fly by and knew that Lillum was handling long range and smirked.

" **Lets finish this Helios!"** Emturn said before he resumed the spell. "The names Solar now!" Solar said before she smirked as the spell she cast was nearing completion.

Just then the ice spikes shattered before Borgen charged the duo and Emerald was about to move.

Suddenly Core tackled Borgen out of the way which surprised him before being knocked to the ground. " _ **Hmm, it seems Power might be the only thing bordux can send to his puppet."**_ Emturn thought as he realized that Bordux couldn't keep up with everyone's speed.

"Emerald!, Nocturn!, Now!" Solar shouted while she raised her staff before Emerald had the Sealbreaker wrap around his hand.

Just then a second seal appeared under Emerald and wrapped around the sealbreaker causing it to change shape, The seal breaker, instead of being wrapped around his hand, it floated over it like a bubble with Emerald's hand being encased in it, two seals appeared and spiraled in a pattern, sometimes overlapping, the main point was everyone near could feel its power was greater then before.

Borgen roared while he charged Emerald with his weapon held to the side for a vertical strike while Emerald charged ready to break the crest.

As Emerald and Bordux got closer, a spear came flying from the right of them and landed in front of Borgen who slashed the spear in half, though that was a mistake on his part as Emerald took the chance, brought his fist forward and a bright light flashed with a sound of multiple shattering glasses.

After the light died down, the others saw that Gen's scales slowly went back to normal and the crest was fading fragment by fragment.

" **Hehehe, well...this...was...interesting...we...will...meet..again."Bordux/Gen said as the crest completely shattered.**

Both Emerald and Gen fell back with loud thuds while Nocturn fell to the ground before the group ran to Emerald and Nocturn in concern while the scene shifted to the outside.

* * *

 

**Outside the cave**

"Holy crap!, that was close here and there, thanks to Solar...Helios..whoever, they won." Zack said while sitting on a rock to rest before he saw that the sky was pitch black except for sparkling stars in the sky.

"Whoa!, time really flied today huh?" Zack said noticing the night sky before the others looked up to see what he saw.

"Pretty." Cream said when she looked to the night sky. "Indeed, this must mean smooth sailing for Emerald and the others." Knuckles said when he saw many stars.

"Maybe but I don't think Bordux is done with this dungeon yet."Xan said before looking back to the screen with the others looking back as well while the scene shifted to Bordux's base.

* * *

 

**Bordux's base**

Bordux just in his chair sat with his eye's closed while Nex and Aggro looked at him in confusion. "Papa you OK?" Nex asked in a worried tone before she saw Bordux smile before he opened his eyes and looked at Nex.

"I'm fine Nex just remembering some events from years ago. " Bordux said before he got up from his chair. "Let's go show the others this video." Bordux said as he moved to the mirror and chanted for a moment.

Just then the images rewound and from them a floating crest appeared over Bordux's hand. "What's that?" Aggro asked confused.

"Well Aggro, this is a special crest that can show the others the fight and how Helios survived after she shed her old body, not only that it will be like Emerald and Gen will be fighting in front of us, seems easier then explaining to the others or just watching from a simple angle." Bordux said while the duo nodded in agreement as they walked out of the room before the the scene faded to black.

* * *

 

**2 hours till dungeon completion and 1 hour till Robot completion**

* * *

 

**"Well people, here is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, sorry for being a little short on this chapter but I hope I did well in explaining as to how Helios survived by being reborn as Solar and how they beat the Possessed Gen, again I remember their being a lot of anime, manga, and a few games with ultra powered characters, and again disclaimer for all but owned OC's and their moves." TME said before he looked to Rouge and Omega.**

**"Any parting words guys?" TME asked the duo next to him.**

**"Hon, I'm just hoping for more screen time." Rouge said while she pouted before TME sweatdropped.**

**"Well Rouge after this dungeon, there will be more screen time for everyone, mainly Sonic and Amy's training, Emerald's training with Xan and getting used to the world again and regains some memories." TME said before Rouge looked over for a moment before she said goodbye and walked out of the room.**

**"Well anything on your end Omega?" TME asked the robot who kept silent.**

"Negative, I only want the next chapter to come out soon." Omega said before he walked out of the room.  **"Well people, Omega and Rouge, lets give them a hand."TME said while he clapped his hands a few times before looking back to the screen.**

**"Now then, I need to upload this chapter and work on the next one, see you next time!" TME said while giving a two finger salute before the screen faded to black.**


	22. A returning Ally and a good rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly edited

**"Hello everyone, this is the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, last time Bordux possessed Gen and tried to kill Solar who was the reborn Helios, in return Nocturn and Emerald in their anger forced a link between the two, what will happen this chapter to the group now that Bordux knows about Helios, find out this time on THE V2, also here is tonight's guests, Pluton and Cream!" TME said before he saw the duo walk in the room.**

**"Hello TME, Thank you for inviting us here today." Cream said while bowing before she sat down.** "Indeed, I appeared on chapter 4 if my datalog remembers right." Pluton states as he sat down.

**"I was in a lot more though, hay TME how come Pluton barely had any time to come here?" Cream asked a bit steamed.**

**"Hehehe, well Cream.. you see.. Pluton will be on other guest spots like this one on later chapters." TME said while sweatdropping before Cream, still a little steamed, sat back down.**

**"W-well lets go to the story now, here are some snacks to pass the time while the readers well read the chapter." TME stuttered as he passed out snacks, he half hoped it would calm Cream down.**

**"The story starts in..." TME started to say while he held up three fingers.**

**3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

  **2 hours till dungeon completion and 1 hour till robot completion**

* * *

**Last time**

* * *

_**"Emerald!, Nocturn!, Now!" Solar shouted while she raised her staff before Emerald had the Sealbreaker wrap around his hand.** _

_**Just then a second seal appeared under Emerald and wrapped around the sealbreaker causing it to change shape, The seal breaker, instead of being wrapped around his hand, it floated over it like a bubble with Emerald's hand being encased in it, two seals appeared and spiraled in a pattern, sometimes overlapping, the main point was everyone near could feel its power was greater then before.** _

* * *

_**Both Emerald and Gen fell back with loud thuds while Nocturn fell to the ground before the group ran to Emerald and Nocturn in concern while the scene shifted to the outside.** _

* * *

**Reality**

After the battle Solar and the other's grabbed Emerald and Nocturn and put them near the wall nearby before they looked over to Gen while Winron flew down to the group.

"What do we do with this guy?" Core asked as he put  **Nova**  on his shoulder.

"Core do you have an elixir or potion?" Solar asked Core who took a moment to think. "Ummmmm, yeah I have two more, why?" Core asked taking out two elixirs. "I may hate myself for this, but give Gen one." Solar said shocking everyone.

"What!?" Lillum shouted as she looked from Emerald. "I need to ask Gen a few things, I can't if he is dead." Solar said crossing her arms under her chest.

Core closed his eyes before he thought of the pro's and con's of what could happen.

"GAAH!, alright!, but if he causes trouble, I'll finish him off myself." Core growled out before walking over to Gen and poured one of the elixirs into Gen's mouth.

The group waits for the effect to take effect for a minute before the group got on guard as Gen started to stir and sit up.

"Ugghh!, what happened, and why do I feel so ill?" Gen said before he stood up but slouched over while holding his stomach and head.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Leonel asked with a spear pointed at Gen. "Ugh, I remember leaving the clan to chase after Solar, but after that it's a blank." Gen said as he tried to remember what happened earlier.

"You attacked us with a group of lizardman, after we beat them back you fought Emerald one on one, after fighting for a few minutes you were possessed by Bordux, a traitor sage of the Elemental's and resumed fighting." Solar started to explain.

"Emerald and Nocturn forced a link between the two so we don't know what the side effects will be, after fighting your possessed body for awhile I had to help Emerald upgrade the sealbreaker to another level while the other's here had to hold you off so we would not be interrupted." Solar continued while pointing to Emerald's allies.

"After I upgraded the sealbreaker, Emerald used it to free you, you two fell to the ground unconscious and here we are talking to you now." Solar said while Gen sweatdropped.

"Is that all?" Gen said as he sweatdropped again. "Well if Emerald wakes up safe no issues, but he doesn't wake up...well..." Solar said giving Gen a pointed look which made Gen flinch when he saw the anger in everyone's eyes.

Everyone looked to Emerald and Nocturn concerned in various ways, Emerald's party in concern, Gen looked confused as the scene shifted to Emerald's mind.

* * *

**Emerald's mind**

_Emerald woke up in his mind again, this time though there were fragments floating around his head._

_He got up before he took a closer look to one that floated by his head and saw that their was an image playing over and over again in a loop._

_The image was this, there was two people walking next to one another, one was Nocturn who walked past Helios in their previous forms before Bordux turned traitor and had Nocturn sealed and Helios died._

_Emerald looked around to see more fragments floating around and wonder what happened, he recognized Helios but Nocturn in his human form not only confused him but had some familiarity to him._

_"Hmm, why do I feel like I know the guy?" Emerald said out load to help himself think._

_"Because that's me." ? said behind making Emerald turn around in shock._

_Emerald saw Nocturn in the flesh so to speak, he looked see through with the gem floating in the center of his chest like a nucleus._

_"Who are you!?" Emerald said before he took a guard like stance while stepping back a few times. "Whoa there, no need to get defensive." Nocturn said sweatdropping when he saw Emerald step back a bit._

_"My name is Nocturn, and you may be wondering why I'm not inside the gem, am I right?" Nocturn said before Emerald lowered his guard._

_"What happened here?, and what are these things?" Emerald said as he poked a shard which made it float away._

_"Your guess is as good as mine, but I think because of the forced link, fragments of my memories are now fluttering around your head." Nocturn said with a smirk when he saw a fragment float by which contained the memory of himself being bobbed on the head by Helios._

_"That a bad thing?" Emerald asked as he saw a fragment showing Bordux using his **shockwave cannon**  on Emerald from Nocturn's perspective._

_"Well that's the thing, this never happened before so I have no idea what happens next." Nocturn said while he looked at Emerald seriously before a few fragments floated between the two showing events from Nocturn's past._

_"So what now?" Emerald said walking over to Nocturn. "Hmm, it seems we will be out of it for a bit, want me to teach you a few moves while we wait?" Nocturn asked while Emerald nodded as he looked over before the scene shifted to reality._

* * *

**Reality**

"Well what now?, Emerald nor Nocturn haven't awaken." Lillum said in concern. "I don't know, like I said earlier this never happened before, so what happens to Emerald and Nocturn I have no idea." Solar said while the others looked to Emerald and Nocturn in concern.

"So Gen, I like to ask a few question, if your truthful you can head back unharmed, if not..well...you don't wanna know."Solar said while Gen sweatdropped. "W-what?" Gen stammered out as he saw the other's walk over with weapons drawn just in case Gen tried anything.

"First, why did you chase me all the way here?, a few rules of the clan said that I could leave at anytime if I trained an apprentice to be the next head sorcerer, and I did before I left, and correct me if I'm wrong but if I remember correctly, I rejected your advances before I left." Solar said while Emerald's group remembered the conversation from Winron's story.

"Ugh, well the earliest thing I remember before chasing after you was this, a man in a red robe told me you were leaving were leaving with Winron after you acquired the staff of time, he also told me that you were planning to use it against our clan, at first I did not believe it but after seeing the staff gone... well you know the rest" Gen said while the others looked at Gen shocked.

"Man in red robe!?" Core said as he remembered something. "Must have been Bordux's plan from the start, the questions is why?, he didn't know Solar was alive so why?" Leonel said as she looked to the others while Emerald was still asleep.

"Best not think to hard about that, who know what Bordux is thinking, you might get a migraine trying to figure him out." Core said shrugging.

"Final question, and don't lie, are you willing to give up leadership of the Wyvern clan to someone who is not so gullible?" Solar said crossing her arms after  **Mirai** vanished.

"Huh!?, and who do you think is good enough to lead?, yourself?" Gen said stumped. "Not me, hay Winron come here." Solar said while Winron walked forward. "Yeah?"Winron said while Gen got wide eyed. "You wanna make him leader!?, He's weaker then me!" Gen said getting up as Winron growled at the jab.

"Weaker?, your slightly stronger, but he is many times smarter, you can't deny that, can you?" Solar said while Gen flinched at the jab.

"beside's aren't you the type to follow orders, not give them?" Solar asked while Gen looked at Solar a bit ticked. "You still haven't reminded me as to why I should let him lead." Gen growled out while Solar chuckled.

"Hehehe, well for starter's you owe Emerald and I one." Solar said smirking as her eye's glowed while Gen flinched again. "W-well that maybe but what about the other's, they still think that you two are traitors, even if I say otherwise, other's wont accept without the usual ritual for leadership." Gen said while the others looked at Solar worried.

"Then use the Ritual, no one can complain after Winron is accepted, If you accept this deal, I'll have Winron make you head of the guard when you two get back, that position gets a lot of action, in more ways than one if you get my meaning." Solar said smirking while most of the others blushed as they got the innuendo.

"Well Gen what do you say?" Solar asked while Gen got up.

Thinking for a minute Gen looked at Solar and Winron before picking up his weapon, the others got on guard while Solar held her arm up stopping the group.

"I agree on two condition's." Gen said before resting the blade on his shoulder. "What?" Solar said seriously. "1. If Winron is really accepted, and if I see him slack off I'll challenge him to the right of leadership." Gen said before he walked over to the group.

"The 2nd?" Solar asked. "I wanna know why you rejected me." Gen stated while Solar blinked a few time with the ladies blushing at the turn of events while the conscious men held their hands over their mouths to hide their laughing faces.

"W-what!?" Solar said blushing. "Like I asked, I wanna know why you rejected me, simple as that." Gen said while Solar blinked a bit.

After calming down Solar looked at all the people and blushed. "W-well I guess the main reason is I already like someone." Solar said while looking everywhere but at people.

"Hmm." Gen said before walking past Solar surprising her.

Gen walked to Core and sniffed around him making him sweatdrop at the action. "Can I help you?" Core asked rhetorically. After a minute Gen walked away and walked to Emerald and Nocturn and sniffed around them confusing the group.

"Hmm, seems you like one of these two guys sleeping here." Gen said surprising the two watching groups while making Solar blush. "The odd thing though, why do they both have the same scent?" Gen asked while the group looked at one another.

"Well...and that's why they share the same scent and why Emerald has no memories." Leonel explained causing Gen to blink a few times in silence. "I may have interesting adventures but you guys take the cake." Gen said sweatdropping while the others nodded in agreement.

"So let me get this straight, Nocturn in the gem was your lover before you were reborn into your new body, Emerald on the other hand had the opposite, he had Nocturn's body reborn around him while Nocturn was sealed into the gem he is in now right?" Gen said while he looked at Emerald and Nocturn.

"Yeah, the seal I use was permanent unfortunately, certain spells are like that, even with the sealbreaker it would have to be upgraded who knows how many time to even scratch it." Solar said with regret while he looked to the sleeping duo.

Looking at the group Gen walked back to Solar as she looked to him. "Very well, I'll pass leadership of the clan to Winron after the ritual." Gen said while Winron walked forward.

Gen moved his sword in front of Winron which surprised the group. "I meant what I said, you slack off, I'll challenge you!" Gen said to Winron while Winron smirked. "Make sure you can keep up old man!" Winron smirked causing the group to sweatdrop.

"What was that you hatchling!?" Gen growled out after headbutting Winron's forehead. "Bring it on old man!" Winron shouted while the two tried to give one another concussions by headbutts.

Someone tapped their shoulders before the two looked over to see two fists flying at them which caused the two to fly into the wall.

"Ummm, like a giant..." Emerald mumbled while Solar floated back down with a blush after hearing that. "Is he really asleep?" Core said tapping the side of Emerald's foot with  **Nova** 's flatside.

"Those two get along well huh?" Lillum said causing everyone, outside the cave and inside to sweatdrop.

"HOW DO WE GET ALONG!?" Gen and Win shouted out while Lillum giggled. "Well Winron from earlier seemed down earlier, but Gen got him to cheer up right?" Lillum said causing the group to sweatdrop again.

"If this is them getting along, I hate to see actual hate." Core said sweatdropping as he picked Emerald and Nocturn up before placing Nocturn in Emerald's pocket, Nocturn didn't blast Core sense he was technically not linked to Emerald at the moment.

After pealing themselves off the wall, the two walked with Solar for a bit with Solar stopping after helping Gen and Winron free the lizardman who were pinned to the ground.

"Something wrong Solar?" Winron asked looking down to Solar for a minute when she looked back to the group and saw that Core grabbed Emerald and Nocturn.

"Go with them." Gen said surprising the two before he walked away. "What do you mean?" Winron said while Gen stopped to look back.

"It's her scent, I only remember a few times when one of our clan wants to leave, they visit every now and then, but the main thing is that when someone gets that scent it's normally a bad thing to hold them back." Gen said resuming his trek back to the village.

Looking after Gen for a bit Winron looked to Solar for a moment. "Hay Solar, you really wanna go with these guys?" Winron asked Solar who looked to the group. "Yeah I really do." Solar said looking back to Winron.

Looking at Solar for a moment, Winron noticed that Solar really wanted to join them.

"*Sigh* Alright then go." Winron said after a few minutes of thinking before walking away after Gen which surprised Solar. "Winron..." Solar whispered but then smiled and walked after the others which surprised the group when she caught up.

"Hay Solar, forget something?" Leonel said while the others stopped to look back. "Actually, would it be possible to join you guys?" Solar said shocking the group. "Really?" Lillum said in glee when she hoped that she could learn a few spells.

"So what do we call you?, Solar or Helios?" Leonel asked. "Solar would be fine, new body, new name right?" Solar said grinning before she walked to Core. "Won't Winron worry?" Core said while he shifted Emerald to get a better grip.

"Don't worry, Winron and Gen are already heading back to the clan village, they also know about me coming here, so no worries on their end." Solar said while the group looked to one another before looking back to Solar.

"Well welcome to the group, were heading back to the rest area before the next boss fight." Leonel said before walking ahead with the others in tow. "Boss fight?" Solar said confused as she walked behind the group.

"Yeah..well..its like this... and that's why Emerald fought us." Leonel said as they walked back to the cabin.

"Wow, it really has been awhile if I forgot the boss areas of this place, Emerald has some odd meetings don't he?" Solar said sweatdropping.

"I fear he may have more in the future if things get tougher." Core said sweatdropping as he looked at Emerald who was over his shoulder while the group walked back to the cabin while the scene shifted to Bordux's base.

* * *

**Bordux's base right after they walk out of the room**

Bordux walked out with the image crest in hand while Aggro and Nex followed after him.

Bordux then made a second crest appear and held it with his other hand while Nox and Aggro covered their ears while Bordux put the new crest in front of his face.

"OI!, EVERYONE COME TO THE 13TH FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!" Bordux shouted while his voice echoed throughout the bases other crests which made everyone in the base cover their ears to prevent the ringing.

Bordux then took a moment to summon a figure, revealing Umbra with the crest on his head.

"You summoned me sir?" Umbra said with a blank look on his face. "After the meeting, head to where Lynx is, tell her I gave the order for you to back her up." Bordux said with Umbra bowing a bit before he started to follow the group to the 13th floor.

After waiting a few minutes every person in the base was gathered in the largest room of the Base, The grand stadium, and waiting for orders from Bordux.

Just then Bordux walked on the stage getting everyone's attention.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I called you here today for a few reasons, mainly about our plan, for starters I would like you all to watch this." Bordux said as the image crest expanded so all could see the images as the scene shifted back to Emerald's group.

* * *

**Emerald's group at the rest area**

After walking into the cabin, the group walked into Emerald's room, placed Emerald and Nocturn on the bed and nightstand to rest and recover while the others walked out to the main area of the cabin.

"Man Emerald really gets knocked out a lot huh?" Core said sweatdropping as he thought about the times Emerald passed out. "Yeah I wonder if this is detrimental for Emerald's health." Lillum said before she sat down on the easy chair and sighed when a few bones gave a few satisfying cracks.

"Well health aside, we got to get better so our fights are not so one sided." Solar said before the others remembered the fight with Bordux and cringed.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Lillum said as they looked at one another. "Hmm, for starters what are your moves you use, its been awhile and you might use new ones now." Solar said as the group looked to one another before looking back to Solar.

"Well I'll start then, everyone here already know me and my partner weapon  **Nova** , She uses my Element's in her attacks to change the properties of the blade, for example, fire changes the blade to a sword made of fire, water changes the blade to extremely sharp blade that can cut diamond, wind changed the blade to be used in various ways, like boosting my jumps so it looks like I can fly or push my enemies away if their light enough, or myself to make some room, Lightning changes the blade to be like a bolt of lightning emitting waves of electricity that can stun or electrocute them to the point of death or near death, I can change into a dragon to tower over my opponents." Core explained after he sat down in the couch.  **(I rewrote that his blade wields water instead of ice, reason, it seems to be more basic in use than ice.)**

"I can also use Elemental attacks without  **Nova** , but their mainly fist types or breath attacks that deal various types of effects that aren't as effective but get the job done." Core finished before he leaned back to relax.

"Well you all know me, I don't use a sentient weapon like Core, but I use resummonable weapons like spears and swords to use against enemies, not only that but I can augment my body with energy so I can withstand harsh attacks and increase my speed greatly, not only that but I can augment my weapons in various ways, like if I toss my spear It will accelerate by reducing the wind resistance around the tip and by using a small amount on the opposite end to push it forward." Leonel explained after she grabbed a drink from the cabin kitchen.

"My blade's use special metal that reforms after they dispel, not only keeping them in peak condition, but keep them sharp, simple but effective enchantment, like Core I can change into an animal." Leonel said before she sat down to finish her drink.

"I'll go this time, I mainly use spells, mainly in terrain and bolts of elements, like making ice shields and pillars for example, so you could say while Core is offensive, I'm more defensive, a girl's gotta defend herself right?" Lillum said before she stretched her wings as she walked to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

"I'll finish then, Like I said before, I'm Helios, or now Solar reborn from the Wyvern clan, unfortunately my strength was downgraded so to speak so my skills are a little weaker then they normally are, my skills now are mainly based around light attacks and defenses and boosting spells like upgrading other spells to a higher level." Solar said simply before she grabbed some food and drink from the kitchen and sat back down to eat.

Solar looked around to see that everyone was exhausted before she finished and got up from her chair. "Well everyone, I say we turn in and rest." Solar said before she got up and walked outside which confused the group before they followed Solar outside.

"Where are you going?" Core asked surprised when Solar walked out.

"Camping." Solar said surprising the group. "Camping!?" everyone said in shock. "Well its not like Wyverns lived in hotels, more like we lived in wooden huts with stone bases, easy to repair if the hatchlings got rowdy and broke the walls, so some of us made tents for single users." Solar said before she grabbed some large tree leaves and fashioned together a tent with some sticks to hold it together.

"Goodnight everyone!" Solar called out before she crawled into the makeshift tent while the others shrugged and walked back into the cabin to sleep as the scene shifted to the outside.

* * *

**outside with the two groups**

Kamikazix cancelled the screen before she fell asleep to think about things while Xan's group gathered around to thing about the events while the Elemental's gather around to talk about Bordux's seals while the scene went to the Master Emerald.  **(the two groups just talk about what happened to Emerald's group while the Elemental's talked about Solar, the upgraded sealbreaker, and Bordux's upgraded seal.)**

* * *

**Master Emerald shrine**

The Master Emerald started to emit a golden glow in the center before fading while the scene shifted to Eggman's base.

* * *

  **Eggman's skybase**

"Hmhmhm, almost there!, almost there!, Hmhmhm!,HAHAHAHAHA!,*cough*cough*Ahem*, ugh gotta make a reminder or something so I don't cough up a lung." Eggman said sweatdropping before the camera shifted to the extra robots being upgraded while Steel and Metal were nearing completion as the scene faded to black.

* * *

" **Well readers, hope the wait was worth it for this chapter, Gen and Winron are heading back to the village with Winron taking over, will it go smoothly?, find out in a future chapter, Solar now joined the group and are now resting in the cabin to wait for Emerald and Nocturn to awaken so they can go deeper into the dungeon, however Umbra is now heading to Lynx to back her up, what will that spell out for out slapped up party?, find out next chapter on The Dimensional Saga, any words Cream?, Pluton?" TME asked the two while they reread the chapter.**

 **"** Why did you cut most of the conversations near the end?" **Pluton asked after rereading the part about the scene shifting to the two groups near the end.**

" **Well Pluton, the conversations would have just gone over the fight with Bordux and the upgraded spells for one, and Solar for another, I think the readers would not like to reread things that could have been explained in the story already." TME explained while Pluton nodded and looked to Cream.**

**"Hmm, what about those floating shard things in Emerald's mind?" Cream asked while TME chuckled. "Sorry Cream, the only thing I can tell you is this, Nocturn's memories help later, how?, I can't say now."TME said while Cream shrugged then walked out with Pluton in tow.**

**"Well readers, I gotta upload this chapter, hope you guy enjoy the story." TME said bowing to the screen before it faded to black.**


	23. Floor 75 ultimate brawn and brain

**"Welcome to the next chapter of The Dimensional saga, last time Emerald and Nocturn are out of it because of the forced link, Solar joined the group after separating from Winron and Gen and are now resting up as Umbra heads to lynx to back her up, how will this story go?, will Emerald and Nocturn wake in time or will they stay in a coma, find out this chapter as the group dives deeper into the dungeon." TME said as he leaned back in the chair seriously.**

**"Now onto a lighter note, lets welcome today's guests, Sonic and Shadow for today's chapter."TME said as the group looked left to see empty chairs which confused him.**

**"Huh?, where are they?" TME said looking at the spot for a moment.**

**"Looking for us?" ? said shocking TME greatly as he shrieked like a woman in fright and fell to the ground which made every reader sweatdrop before TME saw Sonic and Shadow smirking.**

**"Hmhmhm, seems you win this one faker." Shadow said with an amused tone before he passed Sonic 10 dollars.**

**"What the hell?" TME muttered as he got up before he sat down in his usual chair. "Hehehe, sorry TME I had a bet with shadow to see if I can get a reaction from you, he bet that I couldn't and well.. you know the rest." Sonic said before he sat down in his chair.**

**"Well jokes aside, lets get to the story." TME said with half lidded eyes as he looked to the screen while holding up three fingers.**

**IN 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

 

**1 hours and 45 minutes till dungeon completion and 45 minutes till robot completion**

* * *

 

**last time**

* * *

_**"Camping." Solar said surprising the group. "Camping!?" everyone said in shock. "Well its not like Wyverns lived in hotels, more like we lived in wooden huts with stone bases, easy to repair if the hatchlings got rowdy and broke the walls, so some of us made tents for single users." Solar said before she grabbed some large tree leaves and fashioned together a tent with some sticks to hold it together.** _

_**"Goodnight everyone!" Solar called out before she crawled into the makeshift tent while the others shrugged and walked back into the cabin to sleep as the scene shifted to the outside.** _

* * *

**Now**

Dungeon group 14-20 hours later after resting, they used a lot of energy against Hen.

most of the group woke up to see that Emerald and Nocturn were still asleep and worried that they might not wake up.

"Wonder if their really OK." Core said with crossed arms when he saw that the two haven't budged.

"Maybe, but we gotta keep an eye on these two, especially Emerald, he needs to eat remember." Solar said before walking out for a few minutes before walking back in with a bowl of soup to feed Emerald as the scene shifted to Emerald's mind.

* * *

 

**Emerald's mind**

_"...and that's how that technique is used in simple terms, a lot simpler then the other I talked about." Nocturn said as he explained another technique to Emerald while purplish words floated behind Nocturn to show what he wrote in floating energy._

_Emerald though had swirls for eyes when he tried to remember the moves._

_"HAHAHA!, well it takes a few lessons to learn, try not to get a migraine trying to remember them all at once." Nocturn said before he laughed for a minute._

_"So how much longer do we wait now?" Emerald asked before he noticed that his mind showed a night sky which impressed him when he saw so many stars in the sky, though he did wonder how much time passed in his head._

_"Hmm, well... to be honest I have a couple ideas, not really good but not bad either." Nocturn said sweatdropping before he looked at the floating fragments._

_"What?" Emerald asked in concern before Nocturn looked around the field._

_"Well... the link needs to be relinked naturally, not forced, my anger caused the link to be used in a way it wasn't supposed to be and well... you know the rest from earlier." Nocturn said while Emerald nodded when he remembered what happened._

_"You said their were two things we can do, what are they?" Emerald asked while Nocturn looked around the place again. ( **For those who forgot Emerald's mind is a large field at the moment with floating fragments of Nocturn's memories, with a lake nearby, there will be more later.)**_

_Looking over Nocturn noticed the Dream alter with the Master Emerald nearby in a clearing surrounded by trees._

_"Hold on, we may have a way out if my idea works." Nocturn said before he walked to the alter with a confused Emerald in tow._

_Walking up to the Dream Gem Nocturn looked at it carefully before placing his hand on it which caused it to shine brightly before Emerald felt a wave of energy wash over him as he woke up._

* * *

 

**Reality**

Emerald and Nocturn woke up groggily at the same time as they looked around to see that they are in the rest cabin guest bedroom and looked to one another.

"Holy crap that was an interesting experience." Emerald said before he looked back up to the ceiling as he placed his right arm on his forehead.  **"Indeed, it seems my gambit worked."** Nocturn said which got Emerald's attention.

"Gambit?, didn't you just place your hand on the Dream Emerald before it glowed?" Emerald asked in confusion.  **"You've got a lot to learn, but yeah, my idea was that sense the master Emerald and you are connected somehow, I could use that link to pull us back to Reality."**  Nocturn said before Emerald sweatdropped.

"And what if that didn't work?" Emerald said after he looked in Nocturn's direction.  **"We would still be stuck in your head."** Nocturn said blankly before Emerald sweatdropped.

 **"Lets get some real sleep this time, I can sense that the others are asleep by their auras, might as well rest up for tomorrow."** Nocturn said as he dozed off while Emerald followed Nocturn's example and went to sleep as well.

* * *

 

**Later**

The others woke up to see that Emerald and Nocturn were still asleep and sighed in worry.

"Are they OK?" Lillum asked in worry while she wondered if they will ever wake. "Not to be a downer, but they could be dying if they don't wake soon?" Core said grimly as the others got saddened.

"Were not dead yet." ? said getting their attention before the group looked over to see that Emerald had sat up and rubbed his eyes while Nocturn wobbled up with a dazed look.

"YOUR AWAKE!" Lillum shouted in joy before he hugged Emerald tightly.

Emerald could not speak sense he was smothered between Lillum's breasts and couldn't breath.

"Oi Lillum!, if you don't let Emerald go he'll pass out again." Solar said before sweatdropping when Emerald's struggles got weaker and weaker.

After hearing that Lillum looked down and saw that Emerald was barely moving and left go, causing Emerald to fall back with swirls for eyes.

"Opps!" Lillum said blushing after Emerald passed out with the others sweatdropped as they saw that Emerald would be out for awhile longer.

* * *

 

**few hours later**

"Ugghh, what knocked me out again?" Emerald said as he sat up.  **"Lillum and her breasts knocked you out."** Nocturn said floating near Emerald's head. "Oh yeah, now I remember." Emerald said blushing while sweatdropping.

 **"Hehe, and what a way to be knocked out."** Nocturn said after giggling before Emerald got the urge to toss Nocturn at the wall.

* * *

 

**Outside the cabin**

Emerald and Nocturn walked out of the Cabin before Emerald saw the rest of the group at the blacksmith area while Emerald heard clanging coming from the area.

"What's going on?" Emerald asked which got the groups attention. "Emerald, are you OK?" Leonel said walking out before she saw Emerald walk towards them though he looked like he was keeping his guard up. "Yeah, though I really feel hungry now." Emerald said before his stomach growled when he walked into the smithy.

"Well go ahead and eat, I gotta repair  **Nova** after fighting from so many battles." Core said as he used the smithy's furnace to reheat Nova so it would be easier to sharpen.

After watching Core for a minute, Emerald walked back into the cabin, more to the point, the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

After taking a few minutes to eat, Emerald walked back out content to see that Core was already done sharping  **Nova.**

"Wow you were fast!" Emerald said as Core dismissed  **Nova**. "Well I was nearing the end of repairs when you came here earlier." Core said before the group walked out of the blacksmith.

 **"Well if everyone is awake and well rested lets continue."** Nocturn said before the group walked into the boss room after taking some time to get ready.

* * *

 

**3rd boss room**

Walking into the room the group saw that the room was different compared to the rest, It was mainly a large dense jungle with a couple mountains, all in all the room was massive in size, the size of a large island encased in walls.

"Whoa!, this is large!" Lillum said in wonder when she saw that this place was massive. "I'll say, this is the largest room I ever saw here." Core said in amazement.

"Why thank you, we tried our best." ? said which shocked the group before they heard the beating of wings from somewhere from above.

Looking over the group was shocked to see two people coming from the sky, one holding the other before they landed.

"Umbra!?, Lynx!?" Core said in shock before Lynx smirked while Umbra's wings vanished and had a blank look on his face before crests appeared on both of their foreheads.

"Not you guys to!?" Leonel said in sad shock before Lynx chuckled.

Emerald took a good look at the two, Lynx has pale skin with black hair, she wore a simple two piece outfit, she wore a baggy pants that went to the middle of her leg while she wore a top that had no back. ( **thing of the black shirt that Yoruichi wore during shunko)**  her outfit was entirely black, she wore no shoes exposing her bare feet.

Umbra on the other hand wore heavy set clothing in a mix of black and purple, baggy cargo pants that had many pockets with hiking boots, he wore a dark shirt that had a feather on the front, he also wore a thin jacket with a pair of wings printed on the back, he had purple hair with black highlights and a pair of fossil shades. ( **the brand I ware not an old pair)** , finally he had a scythe fixed to his back.

"Well you guys sure took your time." Umbra said blankly before he drew his weapon. "Well Umbra, mind holding these guys while I put the finishing touches on my little plan." Lynx said before she leaped into the trees.

"Man oh man, ever the tactical one she is." Umbra said getting into a defensive stance with his scythe, he held the scythe end low to the ground while he held the other end above his head.

"Umbra please don't do this!" Leonel said sadly while everyone got on guard.

"Sorry Leonel, gotta follow orders." Umbra said before he charged the group with his scythe switching to an offensive stance, the scythe head was angled to be above his back.

* * *

**Battle Everyone vs Umbra the Phoenix (round 1)**

Everyone scattered before Umbra attacked with a downward slice which caused the ground to erupt with dust before Umbra launched out of the dust to Core with a vertical slice.

Core used the blade like a shied to block the attack and countered with a punch.

Umbra dodged with a forward flip which allowed him to get behind Core, Core had to jump forward to dodge the killing blow, but he got hit with a horizontal slice on the right side of his back, causing Core to lose his grip on  **Nova.**

"UMBRA!" Leonel shouted as she charged Umbra in an offensive stance.

Leonel attacked by tossing her spear towards Umbra which caused Umbra to jump away from Core, Leonel then started to Combo Umbra rapidly with her sword and resummoned her spear while charging, Leonel used a thrust with her spear while her sword was in a reverse grip, the attack made Umbra dodge right while Umbra had to block the sword so it would not decapitate him.

While Umbra was distracted Emerald charged with an energy enhanced body before energy went to his fist, Umbra sensed Emerald and used Leonel's momentum to slide under her before he used his legs to springboard Leonel to Emerald, Emerald had to stop and catch Leonel while Umbra charged with a downward strike to take them both down at once.

Emerald noticed Umbra and tried to dodge to get both of them out of the way, but he saw that he would not make it in time.

As Umbra got close, an ice spike flew between the duo to make a wall between Umbra and the stunned duo causing Umbra's attack to be stopped by the wall and looked over to see Lillum starting to cast another spell.

"Try to dodge this!" Lillum said as she sent a bolt of lighting towards Umbra, Umbra in turn stabbed the scythe into the ground and jumped away before the bolt hit the weapon.

"What!?" Lillum said in shock before Emerald and the others ran around the ice spike while Core and Solar ran next to Lillum to guard her.

"Don't you know Succubus, metal attracts lighting greater then organics, more so sense my weapon is higher then myself in height." Umbra said plainly blushed Lillum blushed in embarrassment.

Umbra looked around when he noticed that the group was barely unharmed, just then Umbra saw a signal fire telling him that the plan started before he called his weapon and it flew to him at his call.

"Return!" Umbra said before the blade flew back.

* * *

 

**Everyone vs Umbra the phoenix (round 1) (finished)**

The group got on guard when Umbra's weapon returned to his head, but got confused when Umbra vanished.

Looking around the group heard a voice call out to them.

"Over here guys." Umbra called out from the treeline which surprised the group.

Looking over, the group was shocked from Umbra's speed.

"Damn!, was he holding back!?" Emerald said greatly surprised at Umbra's speed. "Well he is the strongest of us, it was a wonder why he was holding back, plus isn't he augmented by the crest." Leonel said when the group looked to Umbra before he retreated to the jungle.

* * *

 

**with the observing group**

"Man I hope things go well."Zack said as he got a bad feeling in his gut.

 **"Lets cross our fingers and hope for the best, Umbra was called the strongest of the four guardians for a reason, and Lynx may be weaker then Umbra, Core, and Leonel, but she has many times their brains, if anything these two make a surprising duo."** Kamikazix said before the group looked back to the screen worried.

* * *

 

**Bordux's base before the 3rd boss room**

After showing his forces the images and giving the order for Umbra to join Lynx, afterwords Bordux went back to his scrying room to see if Emerald has awakened.

He saw that Emerald had awaken while the others were asleep, he also saw them go to the 3rd boss room and fight Umbra for a short time, he also saw the signal fire and smirked.

"Well Emerald, lets see you fight the strongest brain and brawn of the guardians." Bordux said smirking when he saw the group chase after Umbra.

* * *

 

**Dungeon group**

"Lets go guys!" Emerald said running ahead as the others followed Emerald into the jungle.

Running past some trees Emerald saw some spears fly to the group by the dozens. "HEADS UP!" Emerald said diving out of the way while Lillum floated up, Leonel pole vaulted up while Core blocked with the flat of his blade as the spears hit **Nova**  repeatedly.

After the spears stopped coming Emerald's eyes glowed with a green mist as he saw multiple auras, mainly in string like shapes. "Guys don't move!, this place is booby trapped!" Emerald said which made everyone stand where they are.

"Follow my steps slowly, but keep on guard for Umbra." Emerald said before the group followed Emerald as he avoided the wire traps, it took awhile with a few hiccups as a few traps went off, mainly more spears and log traps with a boulder chasing them downhill once, after walking for awhile the group went into a clearing.

Emerald noticed that the clearing was clear of traps.

Before they could wonder why they heard laughing and looked over to see Lynx with Umbra, just then Lynx pulled a few hairs out of her hair, she held them in her hand and blew on them, the hairs flew out of her hand and grew into panthers which surprised Emerald and Lillum.

"Unlike my guardian allies I can't transform into a animal form like Leonel or Core, I can however be like son goku from old stories in some worlds and turn my hair into panthers, that's why everyone calls me Lynx the panther." Lynx said while a panther walked behind her and she mounted it before it carried her away from the fight to keep her distance.

"So there you have it, I'm teaming up with Lynx here to take you guys down." Umbra said blankly as he drew his scythe.

"Might as well tell you the name of my weapon then to make things fair, its called  **Meikai no**   **shihaisha** " Umbra said blankly as he got in a defensive stance. **(ruler of the underworld)(Japanese translation, may need help with translation)**

The panthers charged Emerald's group causing them to scatter as the Group got into 1 or 2 on 3 fights.

* * *

 

**Emerald vs 3 hair panthers (round 1)**

Emerald saw that he and Nocturn got split up, he got on guard as he saw that 1 of the panthers charged quickly, Emerald in return saw that the aura panther that appeared before the real panther and used an energy enhanced attack to hit in smack dab in the middle of its face, causing it to crumple in on itself then explode into a black hair that floated back to Lynx.

The other two charged from both sides of Emerald in a pincer attack, Emerald in turn saw the blue pattern with green mist eyes and dodge at the last second, the panthers crashed into one another and got tangled up in a pile, the panthers heard a footstep and saw that Emerald was next to them, the panthers sweatdropped as Emerald raised an energy enhance fist and brought in down, crushing the panthers, and the same thing happened to them like the first, turning them into hairs that floated back to Lynx on her hair panther.

* * *

 

**Core and Lillum vs 6 hair panthers (round 2)**

Core charged the panther and attacked is a vertical ark, 4 of the panthers dodged while 2 of them got hit.

Lillum flew upward and used a spell that fired a volley of ice spikes that hit 1 while the others ran far back to avoid the attack.

Core charged the remaining panthers and used  **Nova's** lighting element to fry the remaining panthers which caused them to turn into chard hairs before they flew back to Lynx who had an irritated look on her face before she tossed the burnt hair to the ground.

* * *

 

**Leonel vs 3 hair panthers (round 3)**

Leonel took a defensive stance when she saw that the 3 panthers surrounded her, the 3 charged Leonel as she summoned her spear, she used it to pole vault over the 3 straight up.

the 3 headbutted one another at the same time, which dazed them, Leonel summoned her sword on the way down and started to spin, when she landed she spun like a top for a second which took all 3 out at once before they turned back into hair and they floated back to Lynx.

* * *

 

**Solar vs 3 hair panthers (round 4)**

Solar used her wings to fly up into the air, the panthers then opened their maws and fired smalls balls of fire surprising her.

"I should mention that I learned low level spells, might not be handy on my own, but my panthers can use my spells sense their part of my body." Lynx smirked as she saw Solar dodge fire balls.

Solar stopped flying around and started to chant in midair as the panthers started to cast fireball spells, Solar nearly finished with one word left and waited.

The panthers fired the fireballs at Solar who then spoke the last word of the spell and a crest appeared in front of her, the fireballs hit the crest and the fireballs were sent back to the panthers, turning them into chard hairs which went back to a ticked Lynx.

* * *

 

**everyone vs hair panthers complete**

"Hope you have something up your sleeve or this will be to easy Lynx!" Leonel growled out before she got into a defensive stance while the others got near the two opponents in a half circle.

Lynx only smirked before she dropped the remaining burnt hair, she then grabbed some fresh hair and held the hair in her hand, this time she breathed inward while concentrating her magic and breathed outward.

The hairs flew out of her hand and joined together to turn into a giant panther, it roared with energy emitting from it which caused Lillum and Nocturn to fly back sense they were flying, the others got pushed back, skidding on the ground for a bit.

The Panther roared and charged the group.

* * *

 

**Everyone vs Giant hair panther (round 1)**

Everyone scattered when the panther charged the group.

Emerald, Nocturn, Core, and Lillum went to the left, while Leonel and Solar went to the right.

Emerald and Core charged the panther while Lillum used some ice spikes with a mix of fireballs.

The attacks hit the panther causing it to stagger form the conflicting temperatures, Core took the chance to launch Emerald up to the side of the panthers head, Emerald used an energy enhanced fist to Knocked the panther to the ground.

Leonel used her spear to pole vault onto the side of the panthers head and stabbed the right eye of the panther which caused it to flail about which shook Emerald and Leonel off of its head.

It got back up and roared, making a shockwave that stunned Emerald and Leonel who were closest, Emerald's eyes gave a green mist with the red warning signs and jumped backwards to avoid the Panthers claws.

Solar took the chance while the panther was down to cast a spell to hold it down, she saw it get back up as she completed the spell, she saw it swipe Emerald and got nervous sense Emerald looked stunned, Emerald surprised her though when he dodged it in that position.

She took the opening to cast the spell to make ropes of light, they wrapped around the panthers midsection and paws, pinning it down from moving.

Lillum took the chance to make a pillar of ice to launch Core upward while Emerald took the chance to attack from underneath, Core turned  **Nova**  into its water sword form while Emerald charged his  **Chaos fist** move, the panther roars which caused another shockwave.

Solar saw that coming while Lillum flew behind Core to push him past the shockwave while she got blasted backwards.

Solar used a shield of light to block the attack, the support of the two caused Emerald and Core to continue the charge, Emerald used his attack to push the Panther upward while Core came from above slicing the Panther in two, causing it to turn back into multiple hairs that flew back to Lynx who smirked as she saw that Emerald's party was weakened from fighting all those fights.

* * *

 

**Everyone vs Giant hair panther (complete)**

"Well Umbra, how about fighting seriously here?" Lynx said smirking as Umbra walked forward. "If I have to." Umbra said as Lynx summoned a dagger.

The dagger had a serrated edge on both sides, like it was made for stabbing, there was a panther pattern on both sides of the blade while the handle had two fang like objects, all in all it looked like a deadly sai like weapon.

"Well since I don't want our plan to fail I'll join in as well." Lynx said as the panther got beside Umbra before he grew purple feathered wings.

* * *

 

**Everyone vs Umbra the phoenix and Lynx the panther (round 1)**

"Well lets start!" Umbra said before charging with Lynx following with the dagger in a reverse grip.

Emerald, Nocturn, and Solar jumped back, they knew the drill now and started to cast the augmented sealbreaker to break the crest on Umbra or Lynx.

everyone else got in front of the two to block Umbra and Lynx's charge, Lynx attacked Leonel and Lillum while Umbra attacked Core.

* * *

 

**Core vs Umbra**

Umbra attacked with an upward strike while Core blocked with the flat of the blade, the power of Umbra's attack sent Core flying into the sky with Umbra following as the scene went to the other fight.

* * *

 

**Leonel and Lillum vs Lynx**

Lynx on her panther charged towards Lillum when she noticed that she had no close range attacks, Leonel used her speed to get in front of Lynx mid charge with her spear and sword summoned.

Lillum put her hand on the ground and conjured a Ice wall in front of Leonel to block Lynx, the panther was surprised about the wall and couldn't stop in time, Lynx jumped off and over the ice wall while the panther hit the wall and vanished with a poof, turning into a hair that floated back to Lynx.

Lynx smirked before she charged Leonel, Leonel in turn charged Lynx while the scene shifted to Core's fight.

* * *

 

**Core vs umbra**

After Umbra chased Core, Umbra tried to various combos, Core in turn could barely block Umbra's attacks in midair, Core started to fall back to the ground with Umbra sending him down with a downward strike, Core blocked the strike but was sent down to the ground in result.

Core landed but fell to one knee exhausted.

"D-damn!" Core grunted before he saw Umbra land with his scythe resting on his shoulder. "You must be wondering why your exhausted, huh Core?" Umbra said as as Core got up while the scene went to Leonel's fight.

* * *

 

**Leonel and Lillum vs Lynx**

"Whats the matter, running out of steam?" Lynx said before she dodged an ice spike.

Leonel jumped back, panting, she had to admit that Lynx was right, first fighting Umbra then traversing that trap infested jungle, then fighting those panther hairs and that Giant panther, who wouldn't be tired after all of that.

"Was that your plan?" Leonel said before she used a spear to support herself.

"Exactly, sense you out number us, I thought we could even the playing field, and what better then traps and some fights before the boss huh?" Lynx said while Leonel growled out then smirked which confused Lynx.

"Whats so funny?" Lynx said before a shadow appeared behind her.

"You may be smart, but you forgot Emerald and Solar." Leonel simply said which made Lynx looked behind her.

Time seemed to slow when she saw Emerald launch a sealbreaker covered fist at her head, Lynx smirked though right before Emerald hit her head and instead of the sound of breaking glass, she poofed and a hair appeared in her place.

Emerald in surprised looked around before he heard laughing.

The group looked towards the sound to see Lynx walk from behind a tree. "Nice try, but like I said earlier, I'm not stupid." Lynx said before she drew her weapon.

* * *

 

**Core VS Umbra**

Core in the distance looked over when he felt the sealbreaker spell, but had to dodge the next attack from Umbra as he sent another downward strike towards Core who had to jump back or be bisected while the scene went to Solar.

* * *

 

**Everyone minus Core VS Lynx**

Solar saw that Lynx used one or her hairs to make a double and moved behind a tree without anyone fighting her to notice. "How did she get there!?" she heard Emerald say before Lynx laughed.

"Simple it was when your succubus friend made that Ice wall, I made a double that jumped over the wall, long story short you were so tired that the double was able to take you on until your friend here hit the double." Lynx smirked as Leonel growled.

Solar smirked as she silently cast the same binding spell on Lynx while she was busy talking to Leonel, the bind pulled her to the ground, surprised Lynx looked to Solar irritated.

"Oh now you join in." Lynx growled out. "Well sorry, but like you I'm the support type of person, so I won't join in unless necessary." Solar said putting a hand on her hip.

"Here's hoping your the real deal!" Emerald said surprising her which made her look back to see Emerald with half lidded, irritated eyes as he brought the Sealbreaker forward and connected with the crest on her head, another poof was heard and Lynx turned into another piece of hair.

Irritated Emerald looked for Lynx's aura before growling out for a moment.

"Damn, since these hairs are apart of her they share the same aura, this is more confusing then difficult." Emerald said irritated as the scene shifted to Core's fight.

* * *

 

**Core vs Umbra**

Umbra charged Core with a vertical strike which sent Core flying towards a boulder.

Core hit the boulder hard but landed on his feet and held  **Nova**  in front of him like a shield, Umbra stopped attacking which confused Core, but then Core felt a stabbing pain in his side and looked down to see a dagger stabbing his stomach under his armor.

Looking to the holder of the dagger Core saw Lynx smirking at him before she withdrew the dagger and jump back to Umbra as the dagger pulled some flesh from Core.

Grasping his stomach Core fell to his knee as the scene shifted to Emerald and his squad as he yelled in pain from the pull.

* * *

 

**Emerald's party**

Looking around Emerald noticed that Lynx nor her clones were around before everyone noticed that Core was missing and started to worry. "Anyone know were Core went!" Emerald said as he ran back to Solar with the others regrouping.

"I think Core was knocked away from us when Umbra attacked him." Solar said before she tried to remember the direction.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" ? shouted from a distance which shocked the group.

Everyone looked to the sound's direction to be shocked when they recognized that it was Core yelling. "Oh shit, That was Core right!?" Leonel said before she ran ahead of the group, with said group following as the scene shifted to the outside.

* * *

 

**Outside the cave**

"Oh crap, this is not good!" Shunpei said worried as he saw Core get hurt. "Man how did that happen!?" Zack said grabbing his head in pain.

 **"Simple, Lynx used her hairs to distract Emerald's group while Umbra knocked Core away from the group, it seems they talked about the plan before fighting them, not only that it seems the traps were slowing them and tiring them down before the fight, hair panthers small and giant included."** Kamikazix said as she looked to the screen grimly.

"Can they make it to Core in time?" Chise asked in concerned for Core's safety.  **"If Core can hold out long enough, and if their are no traps left between them and Core."** Kamikazix said as the group looked to the screen worried.

* * *

 

**Back to battle**

Emerald and the others hurried over in the direction of Core's shout, after a 4 minutes they ran into a clearing, what they saw shocked them all.

Core was laying on his back with multiple wounds, there was blood littering the area around Core with one on his chest that angled near his heart while emitting a purple mist,  **Nova**  was in the ground, stabbed at a diagonal angle, Core's armor war shattered in various places and had a large stab wound on his stomach that looked like it was hit multiple times.

"Man oh man, Core sure put up a fight." Umbra said as held his scythe next to him that had blood on the blade. "For you maybe, I just liked the show after I got away."Lynx said as she sat back against the boulder that Core hit.

* * *

 

**going back to when Core was still standing**

Core saw that Lynx had dealt a big blow to his stomach and he was bleeding out. "Damn!" Core said switching Nova to his left hand. " _Damn this is gonna be tough fighting Umbra with my left hand, I'm normally right handed, not only that my vision's getting blurry."_ Core thought before he saw Umbra charge and got into a defensive stance.

Umbra's attack sent him back, away from the boulder with Lynx sitting back against it right after to watch the fight.

Core tried to fight back but Umbra was fast, to fast as he used his scythe to try to Pull  **Nova** away, after a few minutes of blocking, Core stumbled from a few loose rocks and Umbra took the chance to pull the blade from Core,  **Nova** flew away to be stuck at a 45 degree angle, while  **Nova**  flew away Umbra charged Core, Core tried to attack with fire encased fists, but Umbra ducked and used an upward strike to hit Core's chest which hit his chest at a angle, the force of the attack made Core fly near **Nova.**

He landed on his feet mid fall and fell to a knee as his vision blur.

"Tough guy huh, might as well show you what  **Meikai no**   **shihaisha** can really do before you die!" Umbra said as he held his weapon, the scythe head was behind his back while the bottom was in front of him.

" **Unleash your fury,**   **Meikai no**   **shihaisha!"** Umbra roared as the scythe head glowed a purple glow.

Umbra then swinged the scythe in an arc before shouting.

" **Unholy moon!"** Umbra said and as soon as he said it a purple wave of energy in the shape of crescent shot forward.

Core eyes widened when he realized he couldn't block fast enough and was hit in the same spot as the last attack, he flew back closer to  **Nova** on his back with a purple mist emitting from his chest.

After a minute, Umbra and Lynx then saw Emerald's group run in the clearing, Umbra then held his weapon to his side.

"Man oh man, Core sure put up a fight." Umbra said as held his scythe next to him that had blood on the blade. "For you maybe, I just liked the show after I got away."Lynx said as she sat back against the boulder that Core hit.

* * *

 

**now**

"Core!?" Leonel yelled in shock before the group ran to him.

Getting near Core the group saw that Core was alive and breathing, but barely. "S-sorry guys, I-I tried to h-hold on." Core gasped out in pain. "Don't speak Core!, save your strength!" Solar said worried before she put his head on her lap.

Emerald could only stand their in shock when he saw Core barely alive.

Emerald looked to Umbra and Lynx, his face was calm but anger was in his eyes. "Oh are you angry?" Lynx said noticing Emerald's anger.

"Angry?" Emerald growled out before he started to walk forward but was stopped by Core grabbing Emerald's ankle. "D-don't kill t-them please!"Core said tightening his grip which made Emerald looked to him in disbelief.

"They are j-just under Bordux's control, please don't k...kill..th..em...pleas.e!" Core said before his hand fell shocking all.

"Core?" Leonel asked in a worried tone before she shook him for a moment. "Move!" Solar said as she pushed Leonel out of the way and chanted for a second, afterwords she placed her hand on Cores chest with a white light emitting from her hands.

"I'm healing him as fast as I can, but I can't focus if those two attack Core and I, we gotta get Core out of here or he will die soon!" Solar said shocking the group.

Emerald stood in shock when he heard that, he looked to Core with wide eyes. "He'll die?" Emerald said before everyone looked to him in confusion. "Emerald?" Lillum said in concern before a dark mist emitted from his shoulders which shocked the group.

" _He'll... die!?"_ Emerald thought as a past memory flashed in his head.

**Flashback/ Steel incident**

* * *

_Emerald ran up to the house and saw the destruction around the area and hurried to the house with worry filling his being to see if Pluton protected Cream and Vanilla and hoped they were OK._

_Emerald was shocked at what happened to the rabbit residence before he got more worried._

_"CREAAAAM!,...VAAAANILLA!,...PLUTOOOOON!, WHERE ARE YOU!" Emerald called out before he heard a weak robotic sound as second later._

_" **Em...d.."**  ? muttered which shocked Emerald before he hurried to the source of the voice and saw what was left of Pluton while slowed down in shock as he got close._

_"P-Plu..ton!" Emerald said in shock while Pluton looked to him with a sad grin. " **Hello..sor..ry..couldn't..pro...tect V..vanilla or ..am."**  Pluton said weakly while his body emitted small sparks before his power drained further._

_"Who?, w-why?, how?" Emerald asked in shock before he saw that Plutons right arm was smashed off along with his left leg, he then saw that he had a hole on the right side of his chest while his eyes widened to see that his Emerald core was gone, the holder was mainly intact._

_**"I'm...s-sor...ry..Em..era..ld..I..co..co..uld..n't...ke..ep...my...pro..mi...se."** Pluton said while his vision started to flicker between crystal clear to static before Emerald just slowly walked to Pluton._

_"Y-You'll be OK!, T-Tails can fix you up good as new!, where's your arm and leg at I'll grab them." Emerald said before he felt his throat tighten while he got close to Pluton before he started to look around for the missing limbs before he felt Pluton grip his leg which stopped him in his tracks._

_**"No time..Cream...and...Vanilla need you...caught...by..a...ro..bot..named...Steel...Emer..a..l..d...that way..hurry!"** Pluton said while he slowly pointed west._

_**"E..me..r...a..l...d...I'm..s..sor...ry..."**  Pluton said before shutting down while his body slouched over before his arm fell to the ground while Emerald's eyes widened slowly in growing shock._

_"Pluton?" Emerald said while shaking Pluton a bit, but there was nothing, no reaction, as a result, Emerald's vision started to blur before he let go of Plutons shoulder._

_"Pluton!, please wake up!, please!, what about Cream and Vanilla!?, please!, please!, please!" Emerald begged the shut down robot repeatedly,though nothing happened before Emerald looked down and thought of Pluton while he felt his sorrow turn to boiling anger as a dark mist rose from his body._

_"Who could do **Th** is, why wo **uld**  anyone  **do this!?"**  Emerald thought before he slowly got up while he remembered what Pluton said as more mist rose from his body._

_**"** **Steel...Emer..a..l..d...that way..hurry!"** Emerald remembered hearing Pluton say while he pointed west before something snapped inside of Emerald._

_***heartbeat**heartbeat**heartbeat*** _

_***SNAP*** _

_**"STEEEEEEELLL!"** Emerald roared to the sky while black lines rapidly appeared all over his body before the gems purple glow turned pure black while Emerald looked to where Pluton pointed before he launched like a bat out of hell to the west while the scene went to the present._

* * *

 

**Flashback over**

* **Heartbeat*heartbeat*heartbeat*heartbeat***

***SNAP***

Emerald started to emit a dark mist from his arms surprising all. " **Don't worry Core, I wont kill them."** Emerald said before he turned to Umbra and Lynx with mist coming from his neck.

" **I wont kill them... I'LL BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE IN THEIR BODY TILL THEY WISH THEY WERE DEAD!"** Emerald roared out mid sentence as a dark aura of energy was emitting from him with black lines tattooing his skin.

Nocturn was shocked, he was not even sending any energy to Emerald, after the link was cut Nocturn was unable to send any energy to Emerald, so why was Emerald emitting dark energy on his own.

Then it hit him, The darkness stained his body so deeply that Emerald under extreme emotions, could used the power of darkness on his own accord.

The group looked to Emerald in worry, they didn't know what was happening to him, nor how the coming battles would mean to him.

Emerald stepped forward towards Lynx and Umbra.

" **Everyone guard Core!, and don't help me!"** Emerald growled out which surprised the group, they were worried, but they complied as they were exhausted from all of the fights.

" **Oi, Quick question, are the real Umbra and Lynx in their or am I just talking to puppets?"**  Emerald growled out with the others looking to him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Umbra said in confusion at what Emerald said.

 **"Don't give me that crap!, If you were really were under his control, you would have used the advanced crest."** Emerald shouted out while Umbra and Lynx looked to one another confused before looking back to Emerald.

"What do you mean advance crest?, Bordux only told us to wait here for you guy." Umbra said in confusion.

Emerald had a gut feeling that they were telling the truth when he looked at the two. " **Well then, what about Core then huh,don't you feel anything from doing this to your old friend!?"** Emerald growled out before he saw Umbra and Lynx shrug.

"To be honest I feel nothing." Umbra said blankly as he put a hand to his chest. "Same here." Lynx said smirking as Emerald growled loudly. " **Oh is that right!"** Emerald said as the tattoos on his body encompassed his body more.

Umbra and Lynx's faces turned darker as the crests glows brighter, he put 2 and 2 together right then and there.

 **"Damn Bordux!, messing with people for no good reason!"** Emerald growled out as the dark mist nearly covered Emerald's body before another past memory flashed inside of his mind.

**Flashback**

* * *

 

_**"Weak?"**  Emerald said while looking to the ground while his anger skyrocketed before he emitted a massive amount of energy._

_**"WEAK!?"** Emerald yelled before the dark mist grew larger in quantities while the same voice from before spoke to him in his mind._

_**"Destroy him for taking what you hold dear!"**  ? said while Emerald felt his body start fill with power before looking to Steel with enraged eyes._

_**"YOU CALL A FRIEND OF MINE WEAK FOR FIGHTING WITH HIS ALL!?"**  Emerald roars out while dark energy blasts from his body which shook the entire base which in turn shocked everyone watching when black marks appeared on his skin and thickens till there was barely normal skill left._

_**"AND YOU HURT ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ACTS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO PLUTON AND YOU CALL PLUTON WEAK FOR DEFENDING HER!?"** Emerald roared out when the aura of darkness grew stronger from Emerald's anger._

_**"Use everyone's anger and rage against this pathetic robotic shade, tear him apart for hurting whats yours!"**? said before Emerald felt even more power fill his body._

_" **YOU HURT MY FRIENDS AND THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE!...AND FOR WHAT** **!?..ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR SICK GAMES!?"**  Emerald roared while the black marks completely cover him._

_**"Ill kill you and tear you apart into so many pieces that no one can rebuild you!"** Emerald growled out while glaring at the ground, the dark energy that emitted from his body was so immense that it made Emerald look like death itself.  **(think of Gon from hunter X hunter before the adult form but just before like the dark form he takes before that)**_

_Emerald then looked up and shocked all silent, he had eyes so white that they glowed pure while, and the gem in his pocket gave a pure black glow._

* * *

**Reality**

Everyone looked confused as Emerald stopped for a minute, just then Emerald looked back up while he emitted a massive amount of dark energy which blocked everyone's view for a minute, and what everyone saw after the darkness disappeared shocked them all, his eye's were pure white, and glowing while the rest of his body turned pure black in color.

" **I don't care if you were allies with Core... if anything that makes things worse... I'll break every bone in your bodies if I have to knock some sense into you both, Nocturn focus on casting the sealbreaker spell, I'll hold these two off, if I don't** **accidentally kill them in the process."**  Emerald growled out after the darkness completely covered his body while Nocturn started the chant for the sealbreaker.

* * *

 

**Dark Emerald VS Umbra the Phoenix and Lynx the Panther**

Umbra and Lynx got on guard before Umbra stepped forward in front of Lynx while Lynx went up to grab a few hairs, she breathed onto the hair turning them into Lynx doppelgangers, Emerald's face took on a calm mask as he focused on battle.

Before Umbra could move Emerald vanished shocking all, Umbra then felt his head be pushed with great force on the right of his face, everyone saw Emerald move so fast that no one could keep up, in Emerald's place their was spots of blood, Emerald himself had thrust Umbra on the right side of his face.

Umbra was launched to the forest in one push so fast that everyone was shocked, as soon as Emerald's foot his the ground he launched towards Lynx and stopped in front of her.

Lynx was shocked she was sure that Emerald could not tell who she was out of the 4. "How!? **"**  Lynx gasped out stunned. **"Did I find you?"**  Emerald said while Umbra pushed a few trees off him.

 **"Simple, it seems my Dark form altered my sight a little when I'm in this form, might have to test it later to see if its one of this forms abilities."**  Emerald stated coldly while Lynx flinched.

 **"Earlier I was able to see a rainbow like aura around everyone I met here ever sense I got my ability to see auras, now I can see an aura of Darkness from you, your hairs barely have a will, it was simple to tell the real from fake here."** Emerald explained before the fake Lynx's growled.

Emerald spun around and backhanded all 3 doubles plus Lynx sending all 4 flying with 3 turning into hair, Lynx flew into a tree, causing it to dent as she fell to the ground while Emerald's arm bled.

 **"Hmm, seems this energy is to strong for my body, hence the backlash I get from just moving."**  Emerald thought while he examined his wounds as they healed before his eyes.

"Lynx!" Umbra said before he tried to attack Emerald.  **"Oh relax, I only gave enough force to knock her out, if not give her one hell of a headache. "** Emerald said coldly as he dodged Umbra's horizontal slash.

"Damn you!" Umbra growled in anger before the crest glowed brightly before he vanished. " **UNHOLY FULL MOON!"** Umbra roared out as a full moon shape attack flew from his scythe towards Emerald after he reappeared on another side of the field.

Emerald only raised his hand and backhanded the attack which sent it flying of to a far mountain, a second later an explosion sounded out before Everyone looked over to see a large pillar of purple atomize the side of a mountain.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Umbra roared before he got on guard.

Emerald looked at the result blankly, then looked to see he had a cut on his hand that healed after a few seconds.

 **"To be honest, I just let my body go on autopilot and it did the rest."** Emerald said blankly shocking all but Nocturn and Bordux who watched Emerald impressed for different reasons.

* * *

 

**With Nocturn**

_" **It seems that Emeralds body remember's its past battles, even if he forgot how to hold back though.** **"**  _Nocturn thought after he saw Emerald knock Umbra's blast away while he kept the chanting up.

* * *

 

**With Bordux**

"HAHAHAHA, Oh Emerald you just keep surprising me." Bordux said when he saw Emerald push Umbra into a boulder that was pass some trees that fell on top of Umbra.

"Geez!, Emerald looks pissed." Nex said when she saw Emerald backhand Lynx into a tree. "Hmph!, seems to me he is still weak." Aggro said while he looked coldly at Emerald.

"Well then Aggro, care to test Emerald for me and see personally how strong Emerald can get during mid battle." Bordux said grinning before Aggro smirked. "Don't mind if I do then!" Aggro said while he stood up.

Before Aggro could walk out of the room, he felt a chill and looked back to see Bordux giving a cold smirk in his direction.

"Remember not to kill Emerald, his allies on the other hand though..." Bordux said leaving part of his sentence off as Aggro grinned at the implication.

"Oh don't worry, I won't kill the kid, the rest..well, no hold's barred right." Aggro said before he walked out of the room. "Think Aggro can win alone?" Nex said in slight worry.

"Don't worry he is not my right hand man for nothing." Bordux said before he smirked.

Bordux smirk grew wider when he saw Emerald knock away Umbra's attack. "Time for a change of plans soon." Bordux said when he saw Nocturn cast the Sealbreaker spell on Emerald.

* * *

 

**With Emerald**

Emerald saw the Sealbreaker crest appear under him and thrust his hand downward, the Sealbreaker wrapped around his hand again before Umbra saw the attack and got ready to counter Emerald's charge.

Emerald charged Umbra while Umbra got ready with a  **Unholy Full moon,**  Emerald knew he only had one shot with the Sealbreaker sense he knew his body could not take more of this darkness for long.

As Emerald got closer, Emerald surprised Umbra by dashing past Umbra by letting his body go on auto and side step Umbra and dash away from him.

"What!?" Umbra said before Emerald stopped in front of Lynx and brought his hand down to break Lynx's crest.

"Damn!" Umbra grunted out before he stepped towards Emerald in anger at being tricked.

 _"Fall back Umbra, head to the final boss floor, Aggro with await you there."_ Bordux said telepathically before Umbra stopped in shock. _"What!?, if I go all out he's nothing!"_ Umbra thought when he got angered.

Just then Umbra gripped his head in pain which confused the group when he hunched over with one hand holding his head while the other used his scythe to support himself.

" _ **Do as I say or I will kill you."**_ Bordux thought with a cold tone. _ **"** Fine!, but I gotta distract him first" _Umbra thought with irritation lacing his thoughts while the pain faded.

Emerald felt a change with Umbra when he let go of his head. "*sigh*, It seems we have to postpone our fight Emerald." Umbra said coldly. " **You think I'll let you leave, after what you did to Core!?"**  Emerald growled out.

"No... maybe not... but I got my orders... sorry but I'm taking the kid gloves off here and now." Umbra said before everyone felt an intense pressure press down on them while the scene shifted to the outside.

* * *

 

**Outside**

"OH NOT AGAIN!, WILL THINGS EVER BE EASY!?" Zack shouted as he rubbed the sides of his head from the incoming migraine coming on. " **Here is were Umbra gets serious."**  Kamikazix said grimly while she looked to screen worried _._

"I may regret asking this but why are you worried about that?" Shunpei asked frightened from the face Kamikazix gave.

 **"Simple, his title, the phoenix, is not just because of his bird like title or appearance."** Kamikazix started before she saw Emerald get on guard.

  **"Its because he was never truly defeated while he was a guardian."**  Kamikazix said grimly.

"How!?" Cream said with worry.

 **"Simple, he is Immortal, even more so then us."**  Kamikazix said while the others were shocked.

"WHAT!? HOW!?" everyone shouted while Kamikazix covered her ears from the loud noise.

 **"To put it even simpler, Umbra is immortal, he is ageless, and if he is killed in battle he revives from ashes and continues the fight like nothing happens."** Kamikazix said with the others stunned.

 **"And not to be a stick in the mud, but he is even older then us, he trained when the shrine was first constructed."** Kamikazix said before the others were shocked further.

 **"And finally.."** Kamikazix started to say while the others were dreading what came next.

 **"He was the very first guardian of the Master Emerald while it was still the Master Core, even before the Elemental's were born."** Kamikazix said while she felt sorry for Emerald's group before the group looked back to the screen in concern and was shocked at what they all saw.

* * *

 

**Emerald's group a couple minutes ago**

Umbra looked to Emerald and saw that Lynx was behind him, he then looked to Emerald coldly. "Like I said, I got my orders, word of warning I recommend dodging this move after you arm gets chopped off." Umbra said while Emerald blinked in confusion.

"Arm chopped off?" Emerald said before Umbra's arm holding his scythe vanished in a blur for a moment before Emerald's eye gained the warning signal, Umbra's arm then turned back to normal before Umbra smirked.

Umbra pointed downward while smirking which confused Emerald who looked down in shock to see his arm left arm on the ground.

 _ **"To fast!**_ **"** Emerald thought wide eyed sense the warning came to late while the others were stunned silent, Solar nearly stopped her first aid treatment before concentrating again on Core more worried then ever.

"Surprised?, you shouldn't be, at the shrine that I surpassed the Elemental's themselves, I can revive in battle for one, I trained to the point that I wanted to die a few time, Simply put I am superior to you in every way, ask Nocturn if you get the chance, I'm pretty sure that all of the Elemental's can vouch for him." Umbra said before he raised his Scythe and spun it above his head.

"Like I said, I'm taking the kid gloves off now, dodge if you want, but Lynx will get hit instead if you do." Umbra said before he stopped the scythe when it glowed a bright purple light that gave warning bells in Emerald's head.

" **Unleash you full power** **Meikai no**   **shihaisha!, Wrath of the Phoenix God!"** Umbra said he swinged the scythe downward, A large blast of purple fire erupted from the blade in the shape of an orb which shot towards Emerald and Lynx, the orb turned into the shape of a bird and launched towards them at insane speed, like an egg hatching right before their eyes.

Emerald had no choice but to grab Lynx before the attack could connect, his eyes warned him of the timing of Umbra's attack and as soon as Umbra swinged the blade downward he jumped to Lynx.

The fire bird flew towards them while he grabbed Lynx before the bird was nearly upon the injured duo when the attack connected which gave a resounding bang which shook the surrounding area.

 **"** EMERALD!?" Everyone shouted even the outside group. "Lynx!" Leonel said in sadness. "Hmm.. seem I over estimated him." Umbra said in a blank tone while shacking his head which enraged Emerald's group before hearing a voice that shocked them all.

" **Don't kill us off yet."**? said which shocked all into looking towards the source of the voice.

The group looked over to see Emerald and Lynx, Lynx looked OK, Emerald though was another story, Emerald was missing his left arm while his legs looked like they were burned into a crisp, his dark form faded from his body.

"D-damn!" Emerald grunted as he used his right arm to support his body. "Well now, it seems you live." Umbra said with a smirk. "What the hell was that!?" Lillum said in shock at Umbra's attack.

Umbra looked to the defending group while Emerald was out of commission for awhile.

"Simple succubus,  **Meikai no**   **shihaisha** has the power to bring the deepest fires of hell itself here, to be more exact, Hellfire, and be used in various ways." Umbra said shocking the group when he dismissed his scythe.

"What I used was only a small fraction of my true power, if you want to continue deeper, get stronger, I can tell you that you will fight an enemy that rival's my power along side my self." Umbra said as he walked away.

"Hold it!" Emerald said while trying to get up.

"Don't push me Emerald, I may not be able to kill you because of orders, but I can kill your friends if I want to, Bordux said not to kill you, just your allies if I feel like it." Umbra said in a cold tone which shocked the group before he vanished.

* * *

 

**Dark Emerald vs Umbra the phoenix and Lynx the panther (Lynx-win, Umbra- lose)**

"Where did he go!?" Lillum said in concern before she flew to Emerald while Leonel ran to Lynx. "Don't worry, I spread my senses and it seem he already left this floor." Solar said as she focused more on Core.

Lillum brought Emerald over to solar and flew back to the spot Umbra attacked with that fire bird and was shocked at what she saw. "W-what!?" Lillum said getting everyone's attention.

"What?" Emerald groaned out as Leonel ran up and was shocked at what she saw.

past a couple trees Leonel and Lillum saw that after the attack hit the tree it exploded outward, the resulting attack caused a wave of destruction to fan outward.

Leonel and Lillum knew if that attack hit Emerald or Lynx dead on they would have been completely destroyed.

"Holy hell!, Emerald thanks for getting Lynx when you did." Leonel said to Emerald who was on his back while Nocturn repaired his legs, His arm would take awhile, Nocturn could reattach limbs, and heals damaged limbs, but regrowing an arm, you take a few days to a week at best, a few months at worse and that's if Emerald rests the entire time.

After a minute the feeling in Emerald legs returned and he got up before stumbling a bit from dizziness.

"Oh man I feel so weak." Emerald said as he wobbled a bit before Lillum floated over to support him. "Easy!" Lillum said worried for Emerald before Emerald remembered something, or someone.

"What about Core!?" Emerald said stumbling towards Core in worry. "He's stable if I keep using my healing magic, but I need to be rested for higher level healing." Solar said grimly while she looked to Core who looked pale and gave ragged breaths.

"Don't we have anything to help him?, like a potion or something!?" Emerald said while the others looked at him like he grew a second head then looked to each other in shock with wide eyes.

"OF COURSE!" Everyone said at such a loud volume that Emerald fell to the ground with ears ringing when Lillum let him go.

"W-What the hell!?" Emerald said before getting up while Leonel and Lillum practically tore Core's pack from his side while Solar looked at the pack hopeful and kept Nocturn from flying in.

"Something in his pack?" Emerald said before Leonel smirked when she grabbed a vial with red liquid in it. "What's that?" Emerald said before Lillum took the bottle and opened it which made Leonel growl at the succubus, a bit angered with a twitching eye.

"Hello?" Emerald said with one of his eyes twitching eye at being ignored.

Lillum passed it to Solar who poured it carefully into Cores mouth, Emerald scooted forward while Solar poured the odd drink before Emerald saw Core's wounds that showed pasted the broken segments healed right before his eyes. "Holy hell!, what was that!?" Emerald said in shock.

Looking to Emerald the three women giggled with Emerald and Nocturn sweatdropping.

"That potion was a high grade elixir, it can heal any wound so long as the person is alive. "Solar said relieved before Emerald blinked a few times. "Elixir?" Emerald said then looked to his disarmed left arm. "Sorry Emerald, but we had to use the last one for Core, besides I don't think an elixir can even regrow limbs." Solar said in regret when she could have saved some for Emerald to test it.

"No worries, Nocturn or you could use a healing spell and fix my arm no problem." Emerald said but sweatdropped at Solar and Nocturn's grim looks. "Er, am I missing something here?" Emerald said.

"Well.. its like this...I can't regrow arms without taking about 5 days to 2 week of healing therapy, and thats if its grows well, the worst is a few months." Solar said sweatdropping at Emerald's face.

Emerald had a half lidded look with a frown on his face. "2 week?...to a few months?" Emerald said with a grimace as he got up before he looked at the armless stump and sweatdropped.

"Lets hope I can fight for a few weeks with one arm then." Emerald said as he looked at Core in concern.

Just then Core stirred and sat up slowly. "Uggh!, my head." Core said surprising the group greatly. "Core!?" Everyone said in relief. "What happened?, last thing I remember, I got launched into the air by Umbra." Core said before he had a scary look on his face and jumped up.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?, WHERE IS THAT TRAITOR!?" Core shouted as he summoned and swinged  **Nova** like a mad man before he rested the blade on the ground.

Emerald took the chance to bop Core on the head which knocked him to the ground.

"Calm down!, Umbra is gone, we got Lynx back, we just gotta head back to the rest area to recuperate." Emerald said which shocked Core.

"Seriously, well th...WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOUR ARM!?" Core shouted mid sentence when he saw that Emerald's left arm was missing.

"Well after fighting Umbra and Lynx for a bit and freeing Lynx from Bordux's spell, Umbra first cut my arm off so fast my abilities couldn't keep up, he then used a strong attack to incinerate my arm after I had to ditch it in order to save Lynx." Emerald explained while Core has a regretful look on his face.

"I'm sorry Emerald, everyone." Core said as he sat down sad. "Hay don't blame yourself, we got Lynx back, all that's left is Umbra and we got the four guardians on our side, all in all, even though it was close, we managed somehow right?" Emerald said trying to cheer up Core.

"Yeah beside you had that elixir, that really helped in healing you recover, nice call saving that!" Solar said as she tried to cheer up Core. "Hmm, you may be right, but I need to think for a bit after we go back to the rest area." Core said getting up and grabbed Lynx.

Everyone walked back the way they came for 10 minutes and were surprised to see the the gate to the rest area blocked by stones, looking over the others sweatdropped when they saw that Umbra's attack practically knocked a mountain on the gate.

"Well damn." Emerald said with the others in agreement.  **"Seems we have no choice but to continue."**  Nocturn said irritated as he flew back to the battle scared clearing with the others in tow.

After getting back to the clearing the group noticed that there was a message on a tree with an arrow pointing past the clearing.

**The message**

* * *

 

_If you want revenge follow the arrow to the stairs leading down, you'll meet me at the 99th or the final boss area, however I won't be alone there._

_love Umbra_

* * *

 

Core then punched the tree in anger over the arrow which made the tree collapse.

"LOVE MY ASS!" Core shouted in anger before he heard giggling from the ladies of the group while Emerald and Nocturn just laughed and laughed.

"What the hell is so funny!?" Core said in confusion. "Hehe, think back to what you said while you hit the tree, hehehe." Emerald chuckled while the others walked ahead to where the arrow was pointing before Core blinked a few times thinking back to what he said and blushed.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Core roared as he chases the others down to floor 76 as the scene shifted to Eggman's base.

* * *

 

**Eggman's skybase**

"Hmhmhm,HAHAHA, just ten minutes, just ten till the upgrades are complete, then for a system's check to make sure thing's go right." Eggman chuckled darkly when he saw Steel and metal nearing completion before the scene faded to black.

* * *

 

**50 minutes till dungeon completion and 10 minutes till robot completion**

* * *

 

**"Holy crap, that was a long chapter, my wrist hurts from typing this chapter, not only that I took more then 24 hours today to type it." TME said as he had his right arm in a cast. "For the record my real self is not wearing a cast, this is for comedic effect." TME finished speaking as his wrist flinched in pain.**

**"Though I have to admit writing all off this might give me carpal tunnel." TME flinched before Sonic and Shadow looked to him in confusion.**

**"When did that happen?" Sonic asked before he sweatdropped at the face TME shot his way.**

**"IT WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS CHAPTER, 10,000 WORDS FOR A CHAPTER FOR A NOVICE TYPER LIKE MYSELF WOULD BE OVERKILL!" TME shouted before Sonic's ears ringed from the volume, Shadow saw the shout coming and plugged his ears accordingly.**

**"*Sigh*, I would also like to take this chance to say I'm taking a break for a couple day to recover so Ill be late with updating the next chapter, I will say this though, the next few chapters will be a real eye opener, so I hope my good readers can be patient." TME said before he looked to Sonic and Shadow.**

**"So any closing words you guy?" TME asked as got ready to close this chapter. "Well why make this chapter so long?" Sonic asked. "Simple I wanted to get into the boss area and give a lengthy fight." TME said as Sonic nodded. "Shadow?" TME asked as he looked to shadow.**

**"How come none of your OC's died?, I thought this had dark moments." Shadow asked while TME and Sonic sweatdropped.**

**"Well there was the steel incident, and Shunpei's parents, I got more in my head, but this the the prequal arc, I'm trying to start slowly and build into the story, simply put Emerald technically stayed on Mobius for 3-4 weeks in real time before the time dungeon and nearly 4 years inside, plus he has memory loss that is returning slowly as the story goes on." TME said as Shadow nodded sense his knowledge was sated before he walked out.**

**"Sonic, any words for our readers?" TME asked. "Yeah, again help TME with any errors like typos or any accidental copies, etc,etc, please review if you have any constructive words for TME." Sonic said before he got up and shot out the room with a sonic boom which blasted TME backwards.**

**"Well everyone... hope you like this chapter... like I said I'm taking a day or two off to recover... I'm logging out to upload this chapter, read you later!" TME said with irritation lacing his voice at Sonic's unique exit before the screen faded to black while TME picked himself up.**


	24. The irregular town and Lillum's family

**"Hello everybody, and welcome to the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga, last time was a lengthy chapter that was 10,000 words that took longer than usual, this chapter we see what happens to the dungeon group on the way down to floor 76, we also see how Steel and Metal were upgraded this chapter, also before we start I'd like to introduce my guests tonight, two you already know if you read from the beginning to now, give a hand for Emerald and Bordux!" TME said while holding hand out to the two seats next to him.**

**"Seriously, you invite the one person I hate most here!" Emerald growled out before he looked to Bordux. "Oh Emerald, why must you get antagonistic here, manners remember." Bordux said before he relaxed in his chair while Emerald scooted away from Bordux.**

**"OK, I think I made a bad combo of guests tonight."TME said as he sweatdropped. "Damn straight." Emerald said as he crossed his arms. "Hehe, well if you two can keep calm here lets give the intro's if you will."TME said nervously as he looked to the screen.**

**"Well like I said at the start of this tale, I don't own anything besides OC's and their skills, if I happen to accidentally copy please message me and I'll check, if you are right I'll make changes and apologize if you are, plus the characters and their moves already made are owned by their respective company's, any relations to living or dead people in reality are purely coincidental. "TME started.**

**"OK, now that the disclaimer is out of the way, here are some snacks for the story."TME said as he pushed in a table on wheels in front of the three chairs.**

**"Oh thanks, I was getting hungry."Emerald said as he grabbed a chicken and cheese sandwich from the table. "Indeed, traveling here took awhile." Bordux said as he grabbed a plate with green beans and corn, plus some hamburger helper for the main.**

**"Well if you guys are OK the story starts now, plus I'm throwing my own twists on the last time segment of the chapter, hope you like."TME started as the scene shifted.**

* * *

**IN 3!2!1!GO!**

* * *

**50 minutes till dungeon completion and 10 till robot completion.**

* * *

**Last time**

**Emerald's party went into the 3rd boss room after Emerald and Nocturn woke up.**

* * *

_**After finding out that they had to fight 2 guardians, Emerald's party had to fight Lynx's panthers and get past her traps, after getting to the two possessed guardians a second time they had to fight a giant panther that Lynx created.** _

* * *

_**Umbra and Lynx nearly killed Core as he was knocked away from Emerald's group by Umbra. Lynx used a double to fight in her place while she surprised Core by stabbing him, Umbra used a special move to critically wound Core's chest.** _

* * *

_**upon arriving, after a few word with the injured Core, Core passed out, in shock Emerald had few past memories return which allowed him to access his Dark form.** _

* * *

_**After freeing Lynx from Bordux's control, Umbra got the order to head to the final boss floor. Umbra then revealed that he was many time's stronger then the group thought, not only that Emerald's left arm is now missing.** _

* * *

_**The group went down to the lower levels as the story starts.** _

* * *

**Now**

The group walked down the stairs to Floor 76, they saw that the place looked odd even for this place.

"Whoa, this place looks retro." Emerald said when he saw that the place look like a retro game, the place looked 3D in sight, but the down the mountain path, the town itself looked 2D and villagers looked like real people instead of monster like people.

"Wow this a new floor." Core said before he placed Lynx nearby and sat near her to rest.

"You guys explore if you want, I'll keep an eye on Lynx." Core said while the others looked to him. "Alright, shout if you need help." Solar said before the group walked to the odd town before the scene shifted to the outside.

* * *

**outside the cave**

"What the hell!?" Zack said stunned while everyone blinked a few times to make sure they were not seeing things.

What happened was this, everyone saw that the images on the screen went from 3D to 2D, Emerald and the others looked like 8 to 16 bit sprites with text bubbles under them.

Instead of sound from talking, they read a text bubble that showed that Emerald spoke up

"Whoa, this place looks retro." Emerald's text bubble read out to the group.

"What happened?" Knuckles said scratching his head in confusion. "That's a unique floor." Xan said which got everyone's attention.

"How?" Cream asked in a tired tone from staying up for so long.

"Well my dear little rabbit, this place is special for it is fixed every 75 floors per dungeon, it is also special for it is both a safe area and not a safe area." Xan said to Cream while she got confused more.

"Safe and not safe?" Cream said confused while xan gave an eye smile. "Well think of it like this, its safe in the town, but before going down the stair to floor 77 their are a lot of monsters, the town gives out quests for hunting various monsters nearby." Xan explained to the group.

"Why do that?" Vanilla asked in confusion when she wonder why the town was even there.

"Well that's the thing, the town was never suppose to be there, I remember the leader telling us that the town was made by the various blades as a way for testers to rest and recuperate after the various trials, good thing too after the last fight the group had." Xan said while the group looked back to the screen as the 2D versions of Emerald's group split from Core to go to the village.

"Why the quests?" Zack asked when they saw the group run into a 2D monster on the path.

"Simple, for gold to buy items that are rare outside of the town, the town runs on gold the various monsters and quests bring, don't ask me were the gold comes from, even the townsfolk don't know were it comes from." Xan said before everyone looked back to the screen while scene shifted to Emerald's party minus Core and Lynx.

* * *

**Emerald's group**

The party was walking along the path, Solar, Nocturn, and Lillum floated while Emerald and Leonel walked.

"Wonder what to do now." Emerald said before the group walked down some stair to another path. "What do you mean?" Solar asked before she summoned  **Mirai**  to polish the jewel that floated at the center.

"How do we fight Umbra?, if he is as strong as he claims then we have some serious trouble, more so if he teams up with someone who might be as strong or even stronger them him." Emerald said grimly before he looked to the stump were his arm was.

"Hmm that is a problem, the only thing I can think of is the sealbreaker to break Bordux's control, but if he has backup with him and no longer holds back, we got serious problems." Solar said when she remembered the warnings about Umbra's true power from her predecessor, and her predecessor's predecessor's from the memories she got when she was made a successor of the Elemental of light.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Lillum said worried while he crossed her arms under her chest before she floated around the group. "Hold on, there is one way, though it might be impossible." Solar said as she got everyone's attention.

Before she could say anything though a monster appeared out of the forest surprising them. "We'll continue this later." Emerald said while he drew his right arm back and filled it with energy.

The monster walked to the group which allowed the group to get a better look, It was 10 feet tall, it was purple in color, it looked rugged in looks and oddly with a beard as well that reached its chest, It was an Oni with a spiked club.

It looked over to the group, saw Lillum and grinned. "Oh Lillum, is that you?" the Oni said confusing the group while Lillum pointed to herself. "Me!?" Lillum said in shock before the Oni walked up with grin on its face.

"How could I forget you after that night long ago." The Oni said causing everyone to sweatdrop. "Uh who is he?" Emerald said while he looked as Lillum who shrugged confused.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Kin-ki, named after one of my ancestors who was immune to weapons." Kin-ki introduced before he walked over to Lillum who sweatdropped when he grabbed her hands.

"Lillum I hope you remember that promise your dad made me." Kin-ki said smiling as Lillum sweatdropped while Emeralds eye twitched.

"Promise?" Lillum asked in confusion. "What, did you forget the promise that your dad would give me a chance to earn your hand in marriage?, or did he not tell you?." Kin-ki said before everyone watching sweatdropped, Emerald's group, the onlookers outside the cave, and Bordux's group.

 _"Why is this conversation annoying me?_ " Emerald thought while he heard the conversation happen.

"Huh!?" Lillum said as she jerked her hands away surprised.

"Well sense its been around 100 years or so I guess you forgot." Kin-ki said before everyone sweatdropped. "Hold on!, do you have proof?" Lillum said in anger at what her dad did.

"Oh I have proof." Kin-ki said with a smirk before he reached into his side pouch while the others sweatdropped when he pulled out a orb.

"What's that?" Emerald said while looking at the orb. "It's a recording crystal, it shows a recording in a complete 3D way, or to be exact it looks like we are right next to images that can't see us." Kin-ki said as the Orb glowed brightly.

soon after they saw that they were in a room that looked see through with a see through Kin-ki with a shorter beard and Lillum.

Looking at the two images everyone heard a conversation happening while a couple people passed them by.

"Well hello there Lillum, lovely as always." Image Kin-ki said while he walked Lillum around the castle with the recording orb in hand. "Thank you, I try to look my best." Lillum said with rose colored cheeks before she hiccuped.

"Are you drunk?" Kin-ki asked before he sweatdropped when he saw Lillum wobble while she floated float along the hallway. "Drunk, who's drunk!, your not drunk." Lillum said dazed before she fell to the ground with anime swirls in her eyes while Kin-ki sweatdropped.

"You drank?" Emerald asked when he saw the real Lillum chuckle in embarrassment. "Well lets fast forward a bit to the actual promise." Kin-ki said while the orb in his hand flashed and the images flashed forward to later that day.

All that appeared was a door though.

"Any reason we can't see through the Door?" Emerald asked while Kin-ki sweatdropped. "Sorry, Lillum's dad, Lucifer was a adamant against anything that could capture his image." Kin-ki said before everyone minus Emerald and Lillum were stunned greatly.

"LUCIFER!?" Everyone minus Emerald inside and out shouted in shock which caused Lillum to sweatdropped.

"Who's Lucifer?" Emerald said in concern at everyone's panicked faces before Nocturn gave Emerald the are you freaking kidding me look.

 **"Memory loss or not, shouldn't you have common knowledge of the world you were born in!?, even if your not religious Lucifer was normally called Satan in in catholic lore, in Dante's inferno Lucifer was sealed in the deepest ring of Hell for trying to take over heaven."** Nocturn said stunned at Emerald's ignorance.

 **"Then again this may be a different dimensional version, hay Lillum, how is this Lucifer different, or is he the same?"** Nocturn asked Lillum before she tried to remember her father's past exploits.

"I... remember him saying one time long ago about trying to do that, but after he failed he was sealed here. "Lillum started while the images were paused to listen to Lillum's tale.

"After a few centuries he was released by a man who wanted to save his dead lover, after fighting past each ring of hell he fought my father, even though the souls of the dead he helped tried to return the favor, they could not give enough power to truly kill him, only ward him off for awhile." Lillum said while the other listened.

 **"I see, just like in Dante's inferno, were Dante went to rescue his lover."** Nocturn said before Lillum continues. "Well I don't know what the difference is, but instead of leaving Hell he stayed there to rule, it seems the gods left him alone sense he stayed there." Lillum said before Nocturn figured it out.

 **"Seems to be a different dimensional version, I read that In dante's inferno that Lucifer followed Dante out of hell after tricking him, I never read the chapters after before coming to this dimension though."** Nocturn said before he floated to land on Emerald's shoulder.

"Seems that's when the dimensions differ then." Emerald said shrugging when he saw the difference in the stories. "Well if this conversation is over lets continue."Kin-ki said as the images resumed.

Everyone saw Kin-ki place the orb on a table near the door and walked in to see what Lucifer wanted, whe he closed the door everyone heard a conversation going.

 **"Ah Kin-ki, welcome to my humble abode."** Lucifer said in a booming voice that made everyone sweatdrop while the conversation went on.

"You called me for a reason my lord?" Kin-ki asked while he looked to his king. **"Yes, I need you to pass out a message to the outer lands that Lillum is coming of age and is in need of a husband, my other daughters and sons already married, simply put no one was good enough for her."** Lucifer said before he continued.

 **"If you happen to be to her fancy you have my blessing, ironic sense I'm the farthest thing from a holy being sense I've fallen, hehehe."** Lucifer said before he chuckled as the images faded and the orb in Kin-ki's hand dimmed to nothing.

"So you see, I was going around lands that had magical energy to pass along the message of your betrothal, though I really hope I can get your hand in marriage myself, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kin-ki explained before he laughed for a minute while everyone sweatdropped.

Lillum got ticked, royally so.

"Well for your information, I already have someone I like!" Lillum said in anger which got Kin-ki's attention. "Huh!?, who!?" Ken-ki said in shock before Lillum floated to Emerald and grabbed his right arm.

"This guy, Emerald's the one I like!" Lillum confessed while she blushed while she shocked all. "WHAT!?" Everyone said bugged eyed while Kin-ki looked to Emerald in confusion.

"What do you mean what?, Lillum chose you to be her husband, I consider that an honor." Kin-ki said before Lillum spoke up to explain for that.

"It because of a sage ranked sorcerer that Emerald lost his memory." Lillum said while a shocked Emerald was stunned silent. "Lost his memory!?" Kin-ki said in shock before giving Emerald a funny look.

"Yeah, sense the battle with former guardians named Umbra and Lynx, I regained a few, or to be more exact, a few memories of certain incidents." Emerald said shocking the group.

"Really!?" Lillum said hopeful. "Yeah, but nothing good, I remember how Pluton and how Cream got hurt, though I can't remember them on a personal level." Emerald said which confused the group inside except for Nocturn while he shocked all outside.

* * *

**outside**

"Emerald..." Cream said while she rubbed her cheek.  **"..."**  Pluton on the other hand kept quiet while an odd feeling hit him while the rest of the group looked at Emerald with slight hope while the scene went to Bordux's base.

* * *

**Bordux's base**

"Interesting, it seems these high level fight are a good thing." Bordux said with interest at these developments. "Remind me papa, why is Emerald important to this plan, we have stronger allies on our side." Nex said while she heard the story about Lillum's dad.

"Like I said my dear, Emerald's ability, Ultimate adaption, can give him the power to fight gods, a little oversite on the god themselves if anything." Bordux said before he looked to the screen while the scene went back to Emerald's group.

* * *

**back to dungeon party**

"Who's Pluton and Cream, I heard Bordux talking about them but I think no one here asked?" Lillum asked confused. "Pluton's a robot that is learning human emotions if I can remember from conversations from others on that day, and Cream is little rabbit mobian that I rescued." Emerald started.

"Why are those bad memories then?" Leonel said in confusion.

Emerald got a regretful face which confused the group more before he spoke up.

"Pluton he...he nearly got destroyed because of my request, and Cream was injured because I was to slow." Emerald said with a regret filled tone.

"What happened?" Solar asked concerned.  **"I really hate to be the bad one here, but can we talk on the way to the village?"** Nocturn asked with the ladies of the group giving him a cold glare that made him sweatdrop.

"Very well." Solar said before the group walked by Nocturn which made him shiver before he followed the group at a slow pace. "What do you mean exactly?" Kin-ki said interested at the story and followed.

"Well sense Pluton was learning human emotions because of a chaos emerald that acted like a human heart, I asked him to watch over Cream as a friend, it wasn't an order or anything like that, at least that's what I think I remember, I may be wrong about that request thing." Emerald started to explain as the group walked along the path.

"It was shortly after I called a friend, or at least a person I think I knew, for a job interview and went to the meeting place to apply before I heard that Pluton, Cream, and Vanilla, Cream's mom were attacked." Emerald continued while the group walked down some more stairs.

"Pluton tried to defend them against a robotic double of myself that a mad scientist made after my first fight with him, he was nearly destroyed and was left alive to pass a message to me." Emerald said before he saw the village nearing.

"After Pluton was nearly destroyed, Steel kidnapped Cream and Vanilla to lure me to a base that looked more like something from a horror movie." Emerald said while the group continued along another path.

"Enraged, I used Nocturn's power to dash to the base, shortly after I found the base under a cliff, I saw that Steel was about to grab Cream and another woman, I got enraged further and jumped through a window and on a guardrail, I launched from it with so much force that I'm pretty sure I broke it." Emerald said before the group walked down another set of stairs and saw that the village was another set or two away.

"Long story short here, I fought Steel and nearly lost after he cut my left arm, and heart." Emerald said as they walked along the path before he realized something. "Seriously does anyone a thing against my left arm?" Emerald asked irritated sense this is the second time he lost his left arm.

"Don't know, what happened after that?" Leonel said curious at the tale.

"Well after that, my friends, or some people who wanted to help, I can't remember who they were before you ask, ugh I wish I could remember more about the other people but it seems I can only remember that event and the two main people there." Emerald said when he mentioned Cream and Pluton before stopping for a moment to sigh before he continued.

"Where was I?, oh yeah, the possible rescue party got locked in a electrical cage before they were stunned greatly, after that we found out that Steel was a robot made by eggman after an of sorts accident." Emerald said before the group walked down another set of stairs.

"Shortly after, Steel cut the cage holding Cream and the other woman faster then anyone could keep up with and grabbed Cream, shortly after he tossed Cream high into the air and jumped after her, while that was happening I felt my sanity snap somewhat and went into a pseudo dark mode that allowed me to rescue Cream, but she was hit on her cheek deeply with heated blades that scared over instantly." Emerald continued while the group flinched at that image.

"How cruel!" Lillum said in anger as her magical energy started to leak from her body.

"Yeah, it was what Steel said after that what really made me snap, he called Pluton weak, it might not seemed like much, but after I found out that Pluton had a hole in his chest and missing his arm and leg I snapped and truly turned into my dark mode for the first time which allowed me to beat Steel." Emerald said as they hit the final stairway.

"After that my memory stops there, and like I said I can only remember Cream and Pluton somewhat, I can't remember things before or after the Steel incident so I'm just guessing a bit here and there." Emerald said while the group walked on the path.

"How did you get those memories then?" Solar said in confusion. "After seeing Core pass out, I thought he died, and to my shock I got the memory of Pluton nearly dying then, it was after they insulted Core that I got the other half." Emerald said in slight anger with dark mist coming from him for a moment before calming down.

"Well that sound interesting." Kin-ki said while the group walked along the final path before the scene went to Eggman's skybase.

* * *

**Eggman's skybase**

"HOHOHOHO, It seems he remembers that little incident to a certain extent." Eggman said while he watched the screen.  **"Indeed, Id be shocked if he didn't remember anything at all."**? said while Eggman looked at the voice.

What Eggman saw was this, Steel and Metal were rebuilt, Steel's appearance looked similar to his previous body, he had two changes though that were noticeable, 1. his had spikes on his shoulders, 2. instead of simple eye cameras, the eyes looked more organic, he also had hidden surprises to be revealed later.

There was a cord attached to the back of his head while a monitor was doing a system check on Steel's systems, Metal had the same thing done to him as the computer checked Metal's new upgrade.

Metal was upgraded, he had more spines that looked razor sharp, his clawed hands looked like they could rip into metal materials like butter, and his legs looked thicker with stronger jets equipped.

 **"So were is my organic copy?"** Metal said curious as he wanted to test his new equipment on Sonic. "Hmm... it seems they are not with that large group." Eggman said while he checked his video logs of today.

 **"Who cares, I just wanna have some fun putting fear into those weaklings!"**  Steel said with a insane grin **.**  "In due time, the system check is only 20% finished." Eggman said while he went over the data.

 **"Geez, you think a super computer would be faster."** Steel said blankly while he crossed his legs.

"In it's defense, you two are many times more complex then before, so much so that the computer has a hard time keeping up, I need to upgrade it if things with you two go south." Eggman said as he walked to the two other robots.

 **"Who are they?"** Steel asked when he saw the robots.

"Simple, they are your back up bodies that are being upgraded even as we speak." Eggman said as a micro arms went into the robots to further upgrade them thanks to the video feed showing the fights Emerald had.

 **"What's so special about them besides being in development?"** Metal said intrigued. "All in due time, consider it a surprise for later." Eggman said with a grin as the scene went back to Emerald's group as said group walked to the town.

* * *

**Emerald's group**

When the group walked into the town the group noticed that some of the townspeople walk to the flat like buildings before they touched the 2D door and just vanished surprising the group except for Kin-ki.

"I came from the town a few hours ago to rest before walking into you guys, I heard that the flat looking buildings are just for looks, the doors are like gates to bigger rooms, for example, the Inn itself looks flat but has a lobby on the inside that has more dimensional doors that lead to bedrooms, get it?" Kin-ki asked while the group nodded when they got the idea.

"So it like this place?, a gate leading into another dimension?" Emerald said before Kin-ki nodded in agreement. "Yeah, really saves space here." Kin-ki said before he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Lillum said in confusion.

"Well sense you chose your husband, I'm heading back to the underworld to report to Lucifer that you already made your choice." Kin-ki said before he walked out of town.

"Hay Kin-ki, if you see two people up the path, can you let them know where we are heading, Core's a man with a great-sword and Lynx is a woman with a dagger, Lynx might still be knocked out." Emerald said while Kin-ki stopped to listen.

"Sure I was heading a few floors up to get to a Dimensional gate so I'll let them know as I pass." Kin-ki said as he walked away leaving the group to walk back up the path with a serious face.

" _Why does that guy have an odd aura?"_ Kin-ki thought when he saw Emerald's aura before he walked away from Emeralds team.

Seeing that Kin-ki left after a few minutes Lillum sighed.

"Sorry Emerald." Lillum said with a tired face. "What was that about anyway?" Emerald said in confusion. "Well after thinking back for a bit, I remember Kin-ki now, simply put he is a nice guy, but not my type." Lillum said with a frown on her face.

"And me being your husband?" Emerald said while the others walked to the inns door. "Well I panicked for one." Lillum said before she shuddered. "And the second?" Leonel asked with cat ears twitching.

"Well that's it, I panicked mainly." Lillum said before Emerald touched the Inns door. "Now I got a bride apparently." Emerald said sweatdropping before he vanished in gold light.

* * *

**in the inn**

Emerald flashed in the inn with a golden flash of light. "Whoa." Emerald said as the others teleported in with a golden flash and saw a surprisingly high class hotel. "May I help you?" ? said getting the groups attention.

Looking over the group saw that there was a woman at the reception desk, she had extremely pale skin, she had long red hair, she wore a plain shirt with plain pants and with slip on shoes, her eyes were blood red in color.

"Sure, would it be possible to rent a room for the night, we have no money at the moment so is their a way to earn some here?" Emerald asked as he walked up to the desk.

"Are you a trial of blades test taker?" ? said before she looked the group over with a calculating gaze.

"I am, we have two, maybe three more coming here." Emerald said as the receptionist nodded and passed 3 key to Emerald who looked confused.

"Don't we need to pay for these?" Emerald asked concerned as the receptionist smirked. "Thanks to the Leader of your group, you and your party gets one free night, after words you gotta pay like everyone else." ? said before she passed Emerald a document.

The group looked at the Document before Emerald read it out loud.

* * *

_"For defeating a SS class monster that wondered onto this floor and preventing said beast from destroying the town, I hereby grant the the user of Onimusha and his order the reward of one free night in the inn, all expenses paid." Emerald started as the group gathered around to listen better._

_"Any future test taker and their party are welcome to this perk to rest and recover from their travels if they make it this far." Emerald read out loud as the others were impressed._

* * *

"SS rank, wow." Leonel said as she heard rumors or monsters above rank S. "If the rooms are free for tonight I suggest we turn in after getting Core and Lynx." Emerald said as he passed the extra 2 keys to Leonel and Lillum.

"Where are you going?" Leonel asked when she saw Emerald walk to the door. "Well if we are going to be here for a few days we gotta find a way to earn currency for the inn." Emerald said as he looked to Leonel.

"If its gold your looking for, I suggest the request board at the center of town, they give a surprising amount of gold and treasure as the rank of the quest rises." ? said before she gave Emerald directions.

"Thanks, my name is Emerald, the Succubus is Lillum, Leonel the Lioness is next to Nocturn, Nocturn is trapped in a gem that's floating around the room, Solar the wyvern is an old friend of ours that joined us recently." Emerald said as he introduced himself and his party.

"Your welcome, my name is Lum, hope you enjoy the stay here." Lum introduced before Emerald's group walked out of the inn to look around the town while the scene went to Kin-ki before he walked to Core and Lynx.

* * *

**With Core and Lynx before Lynx started to wake up**

"Ugh." Lynx said before holding her head when it started to ache. "So your awake?" Core said shocking Lynx. "Core!?" Lynx said as she sat up quickly before leaning forward to hold he head again. "Remember what happened earlier?" Core asked before he got up and dusted his pants off.

Lynx got up as well before she tried to remember what happened to her. "I can't remember much before coming here, last thing I can remember was talking to Bordux before my vision gets hazy." Lynx said while Core looked to her.

"You talked to Bordux as well?" Core asked while Lynx nodded. "Yeah last I can remember about that conversation was that Bordux wanted to talk about getting stronger so that the Master core would not be messed with again, before I could talk to him at the meeting place I felt drowsy and fell unconscious, after that I felt like I was in a dream of sorts, it was like I could see what I was doing every now and then but I couldn't control myself." Lynx explained to Core.

"Like myself huh?" Core said as he got Lynx's attention. "Yourself?" Lynx said confused. "Yeah, thanks to Bordux I was turned into a puppet like you, I fought Emerald and the others and Emerald with Nocturn's aid helped free us."Core said shocking Lynx greatly.

"Wasn't Nocturn banished!?" Lynx said stunned from hearing about Nocturn's return. "He still is, his prison is a floating gem that follows Emerald, the new owner of Nocturns body." Core said further shocking Lynx. "What!?" Lynx said shocked.

Core was about to explain when he heard foot steps approaching, Core and Lynx summoned their weapons as a monster walked nearby. "Hay are you two Lynx and Core?" ? asked while he walked along the path.

"How do you know us?" Core asked while Lynx got behind Core to support him. "Easy, I talked to Emerald, Lillum, Leonel, Solar, and Nocturn, I know Lillum from before she came here." Kin-ki said as the group let there guard down, Core still had his hand on  **Nova**  though.

"How do we know your not an enemy?" Core said before he got his guard up again. "Simple, if I was an enemy I would have attacked by now, besides you can sense energy right?, am I giving a threatening aura?" Kin-ki said before Core lowered his guard a bit.

"Alright then, I'm listening." Core said as he dismissed  **Nova**  but kept on guard just in case. "I talked to them about various things, Emerald regained a few memories after fighting two people named Umbra and Lynx before they walked into the Inn in town." Kin-ki said throwing the group off guard.

"Me!?" Lynx said stunned. "Yeah, same with me, it seems you have no memories of the fight huh?" Core asked irritated as the lack of info. "Sorry, I remember one thing though." Lynx said saddened. "What?" Core asked with Kin-ki storing this conversation for later.

"Stabbing you in the side now that my head cleared more." Lynx said saddened. "Eh, no problem." Core said as he shrugged nonchalantly. "You sure?, I mean  **Sombra ( Spanish word for shadow)**  gave you one hell of a hit." Lynx said when she saw the scar wound on Core's stomach.

"This?, I've been meaning to ask, why hasn't my wound completely healed?, that Elixir was suppose to heal me fully." Core said when he looked at the closed wound.

"That's  **Sombra's** main ability, it makes wounds that cannot be healed normally, the elixir was suppose to heal fully, but it was downgraded to the point of barely working." Lynx said stunning the listening duo.

"Whoa, scary ability." Kin-ki said as he looked at Core who shivered in slight fear of the blade. "Do the other's know?" Kin-ki asked. "I removed my broken armor after they left, so my guess is that they don't know." Core said stretching and flinched.

"You OK?" Kin-ki asked as he saw Core flinch. "Maybe, my body feels fine normally after I drank the Elixir, but sense it was downgraded I may need to see If Solar can help heal it later." Core said as Kin-ki looked at the stairs leading upward.

"Well I hate to leave on a sour note but I gotta report back, Emerald asked me to tell you two that they are staying at the inn in town, if they are there they can help, if not they must be exploring the town." Kin-ki said before he walked up the stairs and out of sight after a few seconds pass.

"Well sense your awake, I suggest we head to the village." Core said before he resummoned  **N** **ova**  and walked out of the clearing.

he left his shattered armor behind while Lynx followed Core down to the town while the scene shifted to the town square's request board.

* * *

**Emerald's party at the town request board**

"So what do we do?" Emerald said looking at the jobs. "How about this one?" Leonel said pointing to a request requiring hunting some monsters. "I don't recommend that one, its a seasonal hunt." ? said getting the groups attention.

Looking over to the source of the voice, the group saw an old man sitting nearby with a stand with potions next to him."Who are you?" Emerald asked in confusion. "Oh forgive me, were are my manners, my name is Zion, a simple shop owner." Zion said with a smirk.

"Hay Zion, what do you mean seasonal?" Emerald asked in confusion.

"I'm glad you asked, this quest is set in a winter climate, to put it simply, this quest here can't be accepted or completed until winter comes." Zion said with a grin on his face.

"So what do you recommend?" Lillum asked before Zion's grin got wider. "I recommend you take this one, its a rewarding quest, and its easy for strong fighters." Zion said handing a request form to Emerald.

Looking at the paper in hand Emerald read out loud too the group. "Warning, massive group of acidic slime creatures 1 mile away from  **D** **imensional helix** , The reward for this quest is as followed, 500 gold, 1 elixir, and depending on how many slime samples you get the gold will increase accordingly by 10 gold per sample." Emerald said to the group.

"See, rewarding ain't it?" Zion said with a grin before Emerald's party looked to him.  **"Why recommend it to us though?"** Nocturn said when he noticed that this old man was giving off an odd aura.

Looking at Nocturn, Zion chuckled while Nocturn got ticked at that action. "Well as you may already know, I'm not from here, I moved here years ago sense this place is interesting." Zion said while he kept his grin his face.

"Your not from here?"Emerald said before he pocketed the request form in his pocket.

"Well to be exact, most of us are not from here, some are descendants of the families who original moved here, Lum from the inn is one." Zion said with humor at everyone's shocked faces.

 **"Can we get back to the subject, why did you point out this quest?"** Nocturn said a little irritated at Zion.

"Hmph, Oh fine you spoil sport, This one is of the lower ranks, you guys look like you needed easy income so I thought I could give you guys a push." Zion said slightly irritated at Nocturn's attitude.

"Sorry about him, we had a rough day today." Emerald said stuffing Nocturn into his pouch from chapter 12 that barely hanged in there from all the fights that shook a bit from Nocturn struggling before the group walked away to do the quest while the scene shifted to Core and Lynx.

* * *

  **Core and Lynx as they walked into town**

"So where do we go?" Core asked when he saw the citizens teleporting into some houses while some passed them by. "Well...lets head to the Inn, Kin-ki said that they went in there." Lynx said before the duo walked to the inn in sight and touched the door to go in.

After teleporting in the duo walked up to the front desk and asked Lum if their group went in. "You must be Core and Lynx right?" Lum asked the duo. "How do you know us?" Core said with an eyebrow raised.

"Simple, your friends came in before you two and made reservations for your group, they left to earn more gold for extra nights." Lum said before she told them about the deal with the Leader of Xan's group.

"So we get one free night here, but after we need to pay after right?" Lynx said after Lum nodded. "Exactly 50 gold per person, Nocturn included." Lum said smiling while the others sweatdropped at Lum.

"50 gold!?, that's...let's see...Emerald, Solar, Lillum, Nocturn, Lynx, and myself, that adds to...300 gold right?" Core said while counting his fingers while he hoped his answer was right.

"Correct, 300 to stay another night if you stay as a group." Lum said before Core and Lynx looked to one another and asked were the others went.

"Simple, they went to the request board, If they're lucky they might get a good job, it's at the center of town." Lum said before Core and Lynx walked out to look for the request board while the scene shifted to Emerald's group.

* * *

**Emerald's party outside the town**

"So where do we find some slime's?" Emerald said looking around the field outside of the town before Leonel passed him the quest paper.

"it says one mile away, lets follow the path and see where we go." Leonel said before she followed the path along the field with everyone in tow.

* * *

  **Later**

After walking for a few minutes along the path the group noticed a pack of green puddle like slime's across the field near some trees. "Seems like ten of them are in sight." Emerald said while he tried to look around them for more.

"Huh?, it seem this may be a scouting group because I can't sense other auras." Emerald said before he walked around a little to see past the slime's to see that more were far away while the others got on guard.

"Yep scouting group alright." Emerald said before he noticed that the scouting slime's slithered closer when they noticed the group. "Heads up." Emerald said getting the groups attention before they got ready.

Just then four Lynx's appeared out of nowhere and stabbed one slime each before jumping back while Core appeared to use a horizontal slash that took the tightly packs slime's out before the could react.

"Core!?, Lynx!?" Leonel said surprised before the duo walked to the group.

"How did you find us?" Solar asked in concern before she saw that Core was walking a little funny. "You OK Core?" Solar said getting the groups attention.

"Whats wrong?" Leonel said in worry while Core straightened out only for the group to see that Core had a scar on his side were Lynx hit him.

"How did that happen?" Emerald asked while pointing to the scar.

For a moment no one spoke, Core tried to speak but Lynx beat him to it. "It was me when I was under Bordux's control,  **Sombra's**  ability, **Degradar (Spanish word for downgrade)**  made the Elixir less potent, which caused it to only heal Core lightly." Lynx said surprising the group.

"Lightly?" Leonel asked in worry about Core who swinged  **Nova**  around a few times.

"Before you guys worry I'm fine, I just need a few healing sessions with Solar to get back into shape." Core said before he looked back to see floating coins, pouches, and a floating egg.

"What in the world?" Core said un bewilderment while he walked up to the floating items.

Just then the items flew into Core and Lynx's side packs which surprised them greatly. "What the!?" Emerald said in surprise before the group heard laughing coming from nearby.

The group turned to see Zion walking to them. "Zion?" Emerald said in confusion. "I must say, I'm impressed that you guys beat those slime's as exhausted as you are." Zion said while he looked to the group to see that they looked a little pale.

"Well it was Core and Lynx who did the work, I couldn't even sense them approach." Emerald said in a tired tone. "Well I wanna know what you two got then, pouches need to be appraised to get their full value." Zion said which made Lynx and Core passed their packs before they followed Zion back into town as the scene shifted to Zion's stand.

* * *

**Dimensional helix/ Zion's stand shortly after**

After Zion grabbed the items, he then appraised the items on an odd machine that made the pouches disappear and some odd items appeared in their place.

"Hmm, seem you got 20 gold, the items that appeared though is...hmmm..it seems you got a bangle, a targe shield, and a dagger." Zion said in a bored tone from seeing the items.

"Though the egg is a rarity." Zion said which confused the group. "Rarity?" Lillum asked before she picked it up while the group looked at it closely, it had pink spots all over while instead of a white shell it was green.

"Yeah, its an adaptaslime egg." Zion said confusing the group further. "Adaptaslime?" Lillum asked as she wondered what that was. "Well to put it simply, it's a slime that adapts to its parent and learns skills that help the parent by using skills and magic that the user doesn't use." Zion said surprising the group.

"What does that mean?" Emerald asked in confusion. "Well simply put, if you have offensive magic as your forte, the slime learns defensive magic to help balance it out. "Zion said before he held his hand out.

"Want to hatch it?" Zion said before the group looked to one another before Lillum walked up which surprised the group. "Can you hatch it for me?" Lillum said to Zion before she looked to Core and Lynx.

"May I?" Lillum asked which made the two look to one another before looking back to Lillum. "Sure." Core and Lynx said at the same time before looking to one another in surprise before Lillum walked to Zion to hand the egg to him.

"Well Lillum, hope your ready for the next couple weeks, taking care of a baby slime is not simple." Zion said as Lillum thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, should be interesting." Lillum said smiling before Zion put the egg on the odd machine again.

"OK, before I start, Lillum stand there while your friends come here." Zion said before the group went to Zion with confusion showing on their faces while Lillum got nervous when Zion pushed a button on the odd machine with a scary grin on his face before a cage like block appeared before it dropped from a crest that appeared above Lillum which shocked the group while Zion kept his grin on his face.

"No worries, one second." Zion said before he walked over to the cage and pressed a button that moved a panel to show a speaker.

"Testing, testing, Lillum can you hear me?, you should see a glowing red button." Zion said before he waited a few seconds to hear Lillum's voice emit from the speaker. " _Hello?, why am I in this thing?"_ Lillum said in a worried before Zion chuckled at Lillum's nervousness.

"No worries, this is just to make sure that you are the only one seen so there would be no accidents." Zion said before the group Lillum's voice again.

" _Won't that be hard sense the room is completely pitch black."_  Lillum said before Zion push another switch on the panel. " _Oh thanks!, where is the egg?"_ Lillum asked before Zion pressed another button and the odd machine slid into a slot that opened after a mechanical arm shot of the cage to pull it in.

"Now after I press this switch, the egg will start to shake a bit so don't panic and just wait, after a minute the egg will hatch and look around, try to look nonthreatening sense its just a baby and startles easily, ready?" Zion said before Lillum said yes which made Zion push the button.

* * *

**with Lillum a few moments later**

Lillum saw that the egg was shaking around a bit after the machine started to glow.

The next thing she knew was that the egg hatched and a pink tear like slime was sitting there dazed for a moment before looking around and saw Lillum who smiled at the slime.

"Aww, who's a little cutey." Lillum said while poking it which made it giggle before Lillum petted it which caused it to purr.

The cage was lifted right before it was sent back to the crest. "Aw what a little cutey." Zion said with a grin while the slime jumped onto Lillum's right breast then her right shoulder and tried to hide behind Lillum's right ear, but failed when it just squished against her head and bounced back to fall on her shoulder which made the others sweardrop before it got up scared while the group tried to walk forward but stopped to let Lillum grab it to calm it down.

"Definitely an adaptaslime." Zion said grinning at the Slime. "Guy or girl?" Lillum asked before she poked the slime again. "Bright green for boy bright pink for girl, the color gets darker as they grow and evolve." Zion said before Lillum smirked.

"A girl huh?, can I call you Lilly, that OK?" Lillum asked while the Slime got confused before Zion walked next to Lillum.

"Babies can't understand until they learn the alphabet." Zion said while he appeared at an comedic angle before Lillum and the others sweatdropped at Zion trying to be funny while Lillum hugged the slime gently.

"Aw, I got time." Lillum said before the Slime giggles with it jiggling. "Lilly huh?" Emerald said while he walked forward before lilly got nervous before she sniffed the air for a moment.

Just then the slime smiles before jumping to Emerald which surprised him while he reached out to grab it which surprised the group while Zion eyed Emerald with a wide grin one his face.

"Hoho!, It seems that you had a relationship with the succubus." Zion said grinning with everyone else but Lillum sweatdropping. "Huh!?" Emerald said bugged eyed before he looked to Lillum who blushed before she looked to Emerald who blushed in return while Leonel growled which made Zion laugh for a minute at the display.

"Seriously!?" Emerald said blushing red like a tomato while Lillum smirked while Leonel's right eye twitched before she blushed and remembered the hot spring incident that came to mind while the others blushed and Vanilla covered Creams ears outside the cave.

"Yeah, I won't go into detail, but that second encounter was better by far." Lillum said smiling before she hugged a blushing Emerald while he started to sweat from Lillum's actions while the others blushed at what Lillum said that while Zion hooted at Emerald which made him uncomfortable before Leonel bopped Zion on the head.

"Well what now?" Emerald asked before Lilly jumped back to Lillum. "Well... lets... sell the items you got and see how much they get you guys." Zion said before he looked at the Items again.

"Lets see, bangle, targe shield, dagger, all together with the 20 gold you got from the slimes, that's...170 gold, 80 for the dagger, 30 for the bangle, 40 for the targe." Zion said while the group looked to one another.

"So if we find another egg, how much for the egg?" Emerald asked in wonder before Zion smirked and gestured for Emerald to lean forward and whispered into Emerald's ear while Emerald's eyes got wider and wider.

"TE-TE-TEN THOUSAND!?" Emerald said shocking the group and making Lilly giggling at everyone's odd movements.

"Holy hell, what are the chances of getting another egg here!?" Emerald said while the others were having random reactions, Lillum trying to think how many nights they can stay in this town with that kind of cash, Leonel and Core where thinking how an egg can be sold for so much, Nocturn and Solar were wondering if an egg can be sold for that much on the outside for a large sum, while Zion's grin got wider at the reactions.

"And to be bought, it cost 100,000 in gold here." Zion said while Emerald's group froze in shock.

"OK, before my brain fries I suggest we head back out to the field to fight some more slime's to get the quest reward, then turn in to rest." Emerald said in a startled tone while the group followed Emerald back out of town to to the slime infested area while Zion followed for a bit.

* * *

**Outside Dimensional Helix**

"Well I must bid you adieu, I need to go back to my shop, here take these, just remember that I gave them to you so I can get some business later." Zion said handing the group a map of the area and a set of potions before he started to walk back to  **Dimensional Helix**  with a grin when he wondered what the group could do before turning back to talk with a serious look on his face, though he kept the grin.

"Oh and one more thing, the Slime's have a scary ability that I need to tell you about." Zion said while he looked to the slime's. "What?" Emerald said before the group got on guard.

"If you don't take a group out fast, the slime's can form a man or woman like slime figure to use different skills, the green one's use the melee attacks, while the rare red ones use magic." Zion started while they looked to Lilly in surprise before Zion continues.

"Hmm, it seems that there 4 groups of nine, 3 groups of green, 1 red." Zion said squinting as he counted the groups. "So all in all possible 4 to 8 Slime fusions, right?" Emerald said as he tried to do the math while he looked to the slime's.

"Yeah, but the really scary thing is this, if 6 or more slime emperor or empress's get together, they can fuse into a slime giant, unlike the other two types, if even one slime empress fuses into the others, the giant can use magic, not much if 1 but some nonetheless." Zion said while the others looked to the Slime's before they wondered what to do.

"Thanks for the info." Core said when he wondered what to do to help.

"No problem, its just that this quest can get dicey if your not careful, the quest lasts a week, so if you take a couple groups out you should have enough for a couple days, there is also another thing but..." Zion said before he then looked to the Slime groups in surprise while Emerald got an angry look on his face when he looked at the area that ignited around the slime groups which made them merge into emperor's and empress.

Then bolts of lighting struck around the slime's scaring them into forming the giant form. "What the!?" Zion said taking a step back in confusion.

"BORDUX!, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Emerald roared out while he looked around with eye's glowing before he looked across to see Bordux grinning across the field before he disappeared in a flash of darkness.

"Damn, seems Bordux wants to screw with us again." Emerald said before the giant slime walked over on two legs.

It stepped through the trees nearby causing them to melt into dead pieces while it walked to the group and Emerald sighed.

" _Seems our luck just gets worse and worse."_ Emerald thought out before the slime giant roared out while the scene faded to black.

* * *

**"Well people, hope this chapter gets your whistle wet for more sense the next chapter shows Emerald learning a new move, and some more when the group uses a training montage to get stronger to fight Umbra and Aggro, and who knows what else is with them." TME started to explain before he continues.**

**"Well you two, how was the story." TME said before Emerald looked to TME with an odd look. "It kinda seems half done to me." Emerald said as he looked to a few points.**

**"For starters, why was Kin-ki there in the first place, and Lucifer, it seems you want religious people to come knock down your door, and what gave you the idea of a 2-d town with 3-D people, and the slime's, come on man, it seems like you running out of Ideas." Emerald said patting the script with the back of his hand before TME started to sweatdrop.**

**"Ill admit that for the time dungeon arc, I am running out of ideas, besides the training moments after fighting the giant slime, the group will train for awhile then head to the 99th floor, besides a few encounters, there is one rest area left on floor 98, plus a lemon or two in the final rest area, the question is with who, I'm in a good mood though and give a 2 hints, Emerald and Core will have separate lemons so two in one chapter this time, so lemon lovers hope you can wait for a chapter or two." TME said while Emerald looked to Bordux in anger before walking out of the room.**

**"Anything to say Bordux?" TME said with Bordux getting a creepy grin on his face which made TME nervous. "Well I wonder, hehehe." Bordux said before he walked out with a chilling grin.**

**"H-h-h-h-holy crap, might have been a mistake to invite Bordux." TME said before Emerald poked his head back in. "GEE!, YOU THINK!?" Emerald said before he walked back out.**

**"Well readers, sorry if this chapter is not your thing, like I said I'm running out of ideas for this town area, thankfully I already have an interesting finish for the final few chapters for the final boss area." TME said before he looked over the chapter.**

**"Well everyone, I gotta log out for now and upload the chapter, see you all later, please review to help make this story better." TME said before the screen faded to black while TME walked off stage.**


	25. A secret revealed and a messed up fight

**"Hello and welcome to another chapter of The Dimensional saga, this chapter deals with the giant slime, Emerald's group splitting up in the town, Steel and Metal will make another appearance, also I'd like to tell you all that the intros will change after this time dungeon arc, it will be a surprise until then, anyway I'd like to get the guests waiting and let them in now." TME said before he looked to the left.**

**"Today I'd like to welcome Metal, Steel, and their creator Ivo Robotnik, so give a round of applause when they come in." TME said as the evil trio walked in.**

**"Why thank you for the invite my good lad." Eggman said as he sat down with Steel and Metal doing the same. "Well I already invited Bordux last time so I figured it was time to invite villains next, you guys hungry, I also got motor oil." TME said while Eggman grinned.**

**"Thank you, I was getting a little peckish." Eggman said while Metal and Steel grabbed a few cans of oil. "Well everyone, while my guests here enjoy the meal, Ill start the story." TME said as he grinned before the story started while TME held up three fingers.**

**IN 3!2!1!GO!**

* * *

_**Last time the group found a strange town in the trial of blade's dungeon, after meeting Kin-ki and learning about Lillum's family the group minus Lynx and Core went into town to find the inn to rest later as they met Lum the receptionist as she pointed the group to the request board.** _

* * *

_**The group met Zion, an odd shopkeeper who recommended the slime hunt to the group, soon after, Core and Lynx talked a bit with kin-ki joining to find out that Core's wound was still an issue thanks to** Sombras  **special ability which greatly degraded the elixir from last chapter, soon after Core and Lynx went to town to rejoin the group.**_

* * *

_**Before the group could fight the Slime's, Lynx and Core surprised the Slime's in a surprise attack while their attention was on Emerald's group. soon after Core and Lynx got some low class loot, but 1 rare egg was found among the low level loot and Lillum asked Core and Lynx if she could hatch it thanks to Zion.** _

* * *

_**Zion then lead the group back to the Slime's and explained what they could do for the most part, unfortunately Bordux interrupted the tutorial before Zion could complete it and made the slime's go into the giant form after the slime group's combined multiple times.** _

* * *

_**How will the tired group deal with this?, what will the group do to get stronger against Umbra's group, again can I stop asking questions and get to the story already.** _

**Now on The Dimensional Saga**

* * *

" _Seems our luck just gets worse and worse."_  Emerald thought out before the Slime giant roared out when it spotted the group again.

Emerald's group got on guard before the Slime giant walked up to them while the group got on guard.

"Be careful, the slime's acidic body will harm anyone in contact if your not careful." Zion said while he backed up.

"Thanks." Emerald said sarcastically before it started to charge the group.

"Hay in my defense, that Bordux character cut me off before I could explain more." Zion said while running back quite a bit and hiding behind a tree while the group got on guard again before the Slime raised its fist and slammed it into the ground while the group jumped away while it pulled its fist upwards for the group to see a scalded patch of ground.

Unfortunately the group was exhausted from the previous two chapters, Core was injured, and Emerald was missing his left arm.

Emerald noticed Core struggle to keep up while he breathed fire at one of the giants legs. "FALL BACK CORE!" Emerald shouted before his eyes glowed with green mist for a second before he jumped away to see slime a covered ground start to turn into a acidic pool of slime where he was and flinched.

 _"One hit from that and were toast!"_  Emerald thought while Core fell back to avoid a lightening bolt which came from the Slime giants chest. "What the hell!?" Emerald said before he regrouped with Core.

"I DID SAY THEY COULD USE MAGIC UNDER THE RIGHT CONDITIONS!" Zion shouted before he ran to another tree to keep out of the Slime's sight. "THANKS FOR THE REMINDER!" Emerald shouted back before he dodged another attack but got hit with some splashing slime which hit his shirt.

"OH..OH...OH SON OF A WHORE!" Emerald said while he tossed his pouch off and ripped his shirt off to get the slime sprinkled shirt off to see large red welts and flinched when the air really stung him.

"You OK Emerald!?" Lillum said before she cast an Ice spike at the giant only to sweatdrop when the spike was dissolved by the slime's acidic body while Lilly hugged Lillum's neck in worry.

"I will be when I get into a nice comfy bed." Emerald said before Nocturn flew over to heal Emerald's lesser wounds.

Solar tried to bind it but the chains just..well..gurgled through the slime as it walked forward. "Well that could have gone better." Solar said sweatdropping before she felt exhausted, that binding spell's not cheap to cast.

"Anyone else got any Ideas?" Emerald said before Lynx plucked a few hairs from her head and summoned one giant panther and one small panther to ride while summoning  **Sombra**  before the Giant panther roared with a shockwave which stunned the giant then tackled it to the ground.

"Wow that worked." Emerald said with amazement lacing his voice for a moment before the giant panther roared out in pain while it dissolved after the slime grabbed it.

"Or not." Emerald said sweatdropping before the Smile giant got back up.

"Anyone else?" Emerald asked before seeing everyone with grim faces while the scene went to Bordux's base.

* * *

 

**Bordux's base**

"Hmhmhm, I wonder what Emerald and his friends will do now." Bordux said while he drank some tea while Nex grabbed a sandwich from the table nearby before Bordux remember something.

"Ah yes, how could I forget." Bordux said before he got up. "What's wrong?" Nex asked while Bordux smirked. "Nex could you be a dear and deliver something for me?" Bordux asked before he walked Nex out to one of the containment seals to where Emerald's initial darkness was and used a few chants to bring the orb to Bordux while crests appeared on it so he could hold it without negative effect and passed it to a surprised Nex.

"I need you to deliver this to Aggro and pass a message before you come back." Bordux said before he whispered into Nex's ear for 30 seconds before Nex grinned at that info.

"Really?" Nex said with a grin while she turned to the telepad.

"Indeed, should make an interesting battle don't you think?" Bordux said before Nex walked onto the telepad nearby and vanished while Bordux walk back into the viewing room to see Emerald group still struggling before Emerald rose his right his after gaining a calm face while the scene shifted to the outside of the cave to the Elementals and Xan's group before the scene shifted to Bordux's base.

* * *

 

**Outside the cave**

"Mama, will everyone be OK?" Cream asked Vanilla worried while Xan looked to her.

"It seems that Emerald, even though he lost an arm, is the best shot for everyone here." Xan said before he saw the Elemental's look in the direction of the master Emerald in shock before looking to the screen again while Xan did the same.

Knuckles felt something odd come from the Master Emerald but felt nothing bad come from it so he looked back to the screen while everyone saw Emerald do something that shocked them before the scene went to the Master Emerald.

* * *

 

**Master Emerald alter**

the Camera shot towards the Master Emerald in a twisting motion before the scene shifted to a gold colored background with a pure white smirking figure before it sent a pulse of energy to Emerald after it raised its hand.( **Picture the godlike figure in Full metal alchemist before Edward sacrificed his arm and leg and you get a general Idea of what it looks like.)**

 **"Lets see how Emerald does with this."**  ? said smirking before the scene went to Emerald's group before Emerald raised his hand.

* * *

 

**Emerald's group as he asked his question**

"Anyone else?" Emerald asked before seeing everyone with grim faces while the slime giant noticed Emerald and walked to him with Emerald's eyes glowing at the Monsters killing intent.

" _Is this it?"_ Emerald thought worried while the giant approached the group.

 **"Are you really giving up?"**  ? said out of nowhere while Emerald looked to Nocturn in confusion while Nocturn kept his gaze to the giant.

 _"Who are you?"_ Emerald thought as he heard chuckling inside of his head.

 **"I'm sorry, but that's for later, if you want I can tell you how to beat this creature."**? said while Emerald jumped back from the Slime a few times to make room.

" _Thanks, but how do I defeat a giant mass of acidic slime?, I'll melt."_ Emerald thought before the being chuckled again.

 **"Not if you hit it with enough force to scatter it all at once, just let your power flow, it hasn't failed you when you really needed it, and I'm not talking about your darkside."**  ? said shocking Emerald.

" _How do you know that? **"**_ Emerald thought before the giant walked to Emerald again while Emerald jumped back a few times, this time to avoid another attack and splash from the slimes liquid like body.

" **Lets just say I know the Elemental's** **personally and know that their skills are simply different branches of chaos energy without getting to complex, long story short their skills originated from chaos energy for a repeat."**? said smirking before the presence faded before Emerald could say anything else while Emerald had an idea soon after as he jumped back again.

 **"** Nocturn!, send as much energy to my right arm!" Emerald said as he raised his hand while calming down.

  **"I hope you know what your doing."**  Nocturn said as he sent energy to Emerald's right arm.

 _"Let the power flow."_ Emerald thought before he let the energy flow without putting pressure on it and felt a second pull as Chaos Energy started to emit from Emerald in large amounts which shocked the groups while Emerald felt something start to shift in him.

The next thing he knew, the Chaos energy and Darkness from Nocturn mixed into something that shocked all who saw.

Emerald's arm was encased with a energy that baffled Emeralds group, it looked like a pure black arm with white twinkles like the night sky, simply put it was like Emerald was wearing the night sky on his arm with green mist emitting from the midnight like arm.

The group was shocked greatly at what Emerald had done, the ones who could sense aura in the cave and out were greatly impressed and stunned that Emerald was able to do that while the ones who couldn't could feel the raw power coming from his arm.

Emerald then looked to the group with a calm face which shocked the group from seeing Emerald's eyes, his iris's looked like they were glowing with a green light and there was no mist coming from his eyes.

Emerald then looked to the giant while it raised its fist to attack, Emerald in turn vanished which confused the group.

"Over here." ? said getting everyone's attention before they all looked behind the giant to see Emerald in a charging position with arm held back while the Giant roared and charged Emerald in a rush.

Emerald in turn vanished again which made the Giant stop before looked around to not see Emerald at all which made it madder.

It started to thrash around while the group looked around for Emerald before looking upward to see him falling to the giant at insane speeds with fist held back.

The giant saw the group look up and looked up as well to see Emerald almost reaching the giant with fist pulled back further while it roared.

Before it could move two giant panthers tackled it on both sides, it was pinned while the panthers roared out when they dissolved slowly while Lynx felt regret about sending her panthers to hold the giant.

"Thanks Lynx." Emerald said gratefully before everything went in slow motion while Emerald thrust his fist forward to hit the giant.

Everyone covered their ears and closed their eyes as a loud boom echoed throughout the field and a dust cloud blocked everyone's view.

For a minutes nothing happened while everyone held their breath when a gust of wind blew which slowly move the cloud away.

As the cloud dissipated the group saw a figure, before anyone could saw anything, Nocturn floated forward confusing all but Solar who smiled before the group saw Emerald walk out with bumps, bruises, cuts, and dust covering his body while the slime giant was scattered around the field dead, the indicator, the slime's wouldn't budge and the aura the group sensed from it was gone.

"Wow!, what a rush!" Emerald said grinning before the dust cloud vanished from another gust of wind to show something that shocked all.

Emerald's attack left a crater that went down about a few feet, but the kicker, it was about 20 feet wide, Normally the attack just makes a spiderweb crack normally, 4 or 5 feet wide if enraged, but this was...well to the others it was almost unbelievable if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes.

Emerald then fell forward and passed out before he even hit the ground while the others rushed to him to see if he was alright before Nocturn sent some energy to heal him while Zion in the meantime just laughed and laughed while the loot flew to everyone's bags.

Emerald got the most for taking the giant out, Lynx got the medium amount for her three giant panthers, 1 for stunning it while 2 held it for Emerald, the others got the least amount for trying.

"Well I must say that you all did a pretty good job exhausted as you all were." Zion said while picking up Emerald's bag and handing it to Lillum before Lynx had Core help put Emerald on the panther before the group walked to town exhausted while the scene shifted to Bordux's base.

* * *

 

**Bordux's base**

"Hmhmhmhm!,HAHAHAHAHA!, WONDERFUL!,SIMPLY WONDERFUL!" Bordux shouted before he got out of his chair to show everyone Emerald's growth while the scene shifted to Eggman's skybase.

* * *

 

**Eggman's skybase**

**"HAHAHA, oh man he just keeps surprising you doesn't he."** Steel said with a insane grin at Emerald's display while the computer gave the all green signal before Metal finished a few seconds later.

 **"Indeed, though I wonder where my organic version is."** Metal said before his claws sharped to points then back to normal while they looked to the screen to show Emerald using that powerful move and the group heading back into town.

 **Keep us updated pops, were gonna visit some old friends."** Steel said before he was about to fly away with Metal in tow but Eggman stopped him.

"Hold on, there is one thing I need you to do before you do any fighting if possible." Eggman said while walking out of the room to walk only to walk back in with an odd bottle and handed it to Steel.

 **"What's this?"**  Steel asked while trying to examine the bottle only to read a logo out load.  **"Makeup away, you won't believe your eyes when the makeup flies."**  Steel said in confusion while Eggman grinned.

 **"What is that?"** Metal asked sweatdropping at the slogan. **(I have no Idea if trademarked, if so disclaimer if so)**

"Just a little thing I've been working in my spare time, its a makeup remover that works instantly on contact, It will remove Vanilla's makeup or my name is not Ivo Robotnik." Eggman said as he walked to the computer.( **Refer to Dark Sonic's domino effect's second chapter for details, plus I don't know how many chapters 1 story can have so please let me know if there is a limit on chapters.)**

Looking through his data banks Steel grinned at the info and put the special remover in his installed chassis compartment to use later.

 **"Alright then pops, Hay Metal lets go make some trouble."** Steel said while walking out of the skybase with Metal in tow before they saw Angel island in the distance and jumped off the base before rocketing to Angel Island while the scene shifted to the Elemental-Xan group when they saw Emerald used his attack.

* * *

 

**The combined group outside the cage**

"What the hell did Emerald just do?" Zack said in shock while he sat on the ground while the others had different reactions.

Shunpei, and Chise were stunned while Zack was shocked at what he saw while Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Pluton, Vanilla and Cream looked relieved while Xan grinned greatly at Emerald's growth but felt that Zion looked familiar, but shrugged it off sense a 2-D screen can only display so much.

The Elemental's wondered why the Master Emerald's energy pulsed and kept quiet to watch more while the scene shifted to Emerald's group while Steel and Metal where 10 minutes away and counting.

* * *

 

**Emerald's dungeon party as they went into town**

After walking into town, the group went to Zion's stand and passed the packs they had to Zion to appraise the items and combined the gold while Emerald snoozed on Lynx's panther.

Solar grabbed Emerald's pack to hand it to Zion before he placed everyone's packs on the machine and pressed a switch that caused the packs to glow with a blue hue before fading.

"Well ladies and conscious gentlemen, besides the various potions types you got, you have a grand total of 630 gold from the giant slime, plus the 170 from last time give 1000 gold, and is seems the items if you sell give a grand total of 1650 if you want to sell, plus the quest reward gives a grand total of 2150 gold to use plus one elixir." Zion said while he calculated the total after selling the random items.

"Well it seems we have enough for 7 days, more if we do quests." Core said before he passed the packs to everyone except for Emerald sense he was knocked out before the group started to walk away when Zion stopped them.

"If its training you want later I suggest individual training, reason being that if you fight strong enemies here alone, your battle power can go up faster, don't ask me how that works, but it works if you train for awhile, I can recommend some quests if you want some later." Zion said while the tired group nodded before they walked to the inn and teleported in to see Lum at the desk.

"Hello everyone, you ready to turn in?" Lum said smiling while Solar walked up. "Yeah, hopefully the offer still stands." Solar said pinching the bridge of her nose to focus while Lum grabbed 3 keys.

"Of course, first time resting here is free, 300 for more nights for 6 people." Lum said before she passed them to Core and Leonel. "So who goes with who?" Solar said while Lillum walked near Emerald.

"I call Emerald!" Lillum said raising her hand with Lilly laughing at Lillum's actions while the others sweatdropped.

"I'll go with Core then, I gotta use  **Sombra's** anti venom to help remove the detrimental effects so Core can heal fully." Lynx said while Core looked away to blush for a moment.

" _Oh Shit!, I never went into a room alone with a woman before."_  Core thought before Leonel and Solar looked to one another. "Seems it us girls tonight." Solar said grinning while Leonel thought back to how Lynx and herself would hang out.

"Don't worry Leo, we can hang out later tomorrow." Lynx said noticing Leonel's thoughtful look.

"Well everyone, I speak for everyone when I say that we should head to bed." Solar said as she walked to the room that the key responded to and teleported in with Leonel following a second later while the others walked into their individual rooms in two while Nocturn floated in Emerald's pouch to rest.

* * *

 

**In order with Solar and Leonel starting the chain**

"So what do we do tomorrow?" Leonel asked Solar while she got in bed before she purred in content when she stretched out on the bed and felt a few bones pop while Solar laid down on the bed next to her on her front so she wouldn't hurt her wings before she looked to Leonel.

"I suggest we do like Zion said, individual training, though I may ask Lillum for help so we get better at spells, for casters it is the mind, not so much the body that we need to work on." Solar said as she closed her eyes after she yawned which showed her sharp fangs.

"Solar?" Leonel asked while she looked over to only grin when she saw that Solar fell asleep and followed suit before the scene shifted to the next room.

* * *

 

**Core and Lynx's room**

"So how does  **Sombra** have an anti venom?" Core said before he laid on his back while Lynx smirked for a moment when she thought of something funny while Cores eyes closed.

Before he could open them Lynx jumped while Core opened them only to see Lynx fall to him with wide eyes.

"GUUUU!" Core shouted when Lynx landed on him making him grunt while she summoned  **Sombra**  with a smirk which freaked Core out greatly at the suggestive position.

" **Sombra's**  anti venom lies in the hilt, just a little will let your body heal normally." Lynx said before she flipped  **Sombra** into a reverse grip while Core held his left hand in front of her.

"H-H-H-Hold on!, what does this have to do with sitting on me!?" Core said blushing with Lynx popping the end of  **Sombra**  off to see that the anti-venom in the handle.

"Well its simple Core, the anti-venom burns a little so that explains the pinning and I need to pour a little bit to make sure it works." Lynx said while she grinned at Core's actions while she started to pour  **Sombra's** anti-venom while the scene shifted to the final room while Core screamed.

* * *

 

**Emerald and Lillum's room**

**"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!,YOU CALL THAT A LITTLE!"**  Core screamed in pain which shocked everyone in the inn which made everyone sweatdrop at the volume.

"Well it seems like Core is being taken care of." Lillum said with a smirk while the hair panther with Emerald got on the bed and vanished which made Emerald bounce on the bed a few times before the hair vanished to go back to Lynx.

Lillum then smirked before she floated over a sleeping Emerald before she flipped him on his back and laid down next to him after removing his pack and sat it next to the bed while Lilly got between the two to feel the heat of their bodies.

"Lets see what tomorrow brings us lilly." Lillum said falling asleep while Lilly cooed as she followed suit and fell asleep soon after while the scene went to the outside of the cave with the Elemental's after sweatdropping at Core's reaction.

* * *

 

**Outside of the cave with the others**

"Well that must'ave been pleasant." Rouge said sarcastically sweatdropping while the others sweatdropped again.

Just then Pluton's scanners went off before he looked off to the east with wide eyes before getting everyone attention when Pluton vanished and reappeared near Vanilla and Cream before went into combat mode which surprised most of the group into getting on guard.

"Whats wrong!?" Tails said while getting up when he noticed that Pluton's joints started to glow for his upgraded combat mode. **"Everyone get ready!, we got guests!"** Pluton said on guard before the signals vanished which surprised him.

Vanilla felt something grab her shoulder and looked over to freeze in horror to see Steel himself grinning with Metal looking at her with focusing camera eyes before Vanilla reacted.

"CREAM RUN!" Vanilla shouted before she pushed Cream away while everyone looked over in shock to see Steel gripping Vanilla's shoulder to prevent her from running.

" **VANILLA!"**  Pluton shouted while energy leaked from his joints before he caught Cream while the others tried to rush to Vanilla's aid.

 **"Hold on!"** Steel said while pointing a finger at Vanilla's throat which stopped everyone in their tracks, even Xan and the Elemental's were surprised when they could not sense them approach.

 **"Better."** Steel said as he moved his hand to his chassis, opened it, and pulled out a bottle that confused everyone while Shunpei froze in fear when Steel noticed him.

 **"Oh, if it isn't that kid from last time, how you been since I killed your family?"** Steel said with a grin which shocked the people who hadn't heard and royally pissing off everyone else.

"What!?" Zack said in shocked before he looked to a terrified Shunpei who fell on his rear.

"This bastard killed so many people!, when we got to the base that Steel took Vanilla, Cream, and Chise to, it turns out that their not the first ones to go there, there were body parts scattered all over the place." Tails said while Zack got more pissed with every word.

"What's that Bottle!?" Zack said noticing metal uncork it for Steel. **"Oh this?, just something Pops made for Vanilla, confused me at first but then he showed some video feeds that put everything together."** Steel said while he held the bottle in front of Vanilla before she her skin/fur turned paler when she read what was on the bottle.

 **"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM HER!"** Pluton roared while he moved Cream behind him before Cream held her cheek in fear as she remembered the pain that day.

 **"Oh no worries, like I said Pops wants me to test this thing on Vanilla, no negative effects whatsoever."** Steel said while he read the bottle again before Metal looked to Tails and vanished which surprised the group.

A second later Metal appeared in front of Tails, making him fall back in shock. **"Where is my organic counterpart."**  Metal said after Tails got back up.

"Like I'd tell you!" Tails said only to step back in fear when Metal started to reach out his hand towards the twin tailed Fox Mobian, but he stops when Steel spoke up.

 **"Now hang on Metal, one step at a time, I may like fighting but I like to put things in a certain order."** Steel said which made everyone nervous.

 **"Order?"** Metal said before Steel grinned. **"Of course, I like to make my plans like a full course meal."** Steel said making everyone shiver at Steels grin, even the Elemental's shivered from the malice emitting from Steel.

 **"I like to get my opponents riled up in various ways for starters."** Steel started before he gripped Vanillas shoulder tighter and held the bottle over her head making everyone in Xan's group panic.

Before anyone could stop him, Steel poured the contents of the bottle on Vanilla and pushed her forward to Pluton and Cream while the others ran to the trio.

"Vanilla!, are you alright!?" Knuckles said before taking some rags out of the first aid kit while Steel grinned and Metal looked on while Vanilla wiped the goo like stuff off only to hear the group gasp.

"Mama!?, what did that thing do to you!?" Cream asked in a worried tone before Vanilla looked at everyone's shocked faces and looked to Pluton who summoned his nanobots to form a mirror like substance before handing it to Vanilla with a grim face.

Taking the mirror for a moment, she looked in the mirror with widening eyes before she dropped it on her lap in shocked.

 **"Hoho, it seems your little secret is out now."** Steel said while Vanilla's eyes teared up before she tried to hold back the tears while the others got worried.

"I-I just wanted to keep it a secret for longer, how can I even explain this." Vanilla said while tears fell before Cream hugged Vanilla in worry.

Pluton then patted Vanilla's shoulder for a second before getting up which made everyone look to him in slight surprise, the aura readers, by Pluton's aura, the others, the dark mist emitting from his body.

 **"I know it may be hard to ask, but please leave the questions for later."** Pluton said feeling a strange emotion while giving a foreboding feeling to the others when they saw the mist.

Just then the group heard laughing and looked to Steel and Metal with anger while Steel held his head.

 **"Well, well, it seems the special remover worked, seems pops test worked."** Steel said which made Vanilla's tears fall again.

"W-Why!?" Vanilla asked while her tears fell again while Chise and Rouge, though confused, tried to calm her down while Terragaia, Nebula, Infernus, Shiro, and Kuro started to emit their respective element at Steel's actions in anger while the others tried to calm them down.

 _"I couldn't keep my promise to Emerald."_ Vanilla thought with suddenness filling her being before Pluton felt something slip when Steel laughed again _._

 **"Are you kidding, I enjoy giving pain, it doesn't matter if physical or mental, you could say I get a thrill out of it."** Steel said before his scanners went off which made him look to Pluton who took a few steps forward while every aura reader was stunned that Pluton was emitting such anger.

 **"A thrill?"**  Pluton said while Steel's grin grew wider. **"That's right, I enjoy pain."**  Steel said sadistically before Pluton felt something snap inside of him and vanished which shocked everyone.

Before anyone could even blink, Pluton appeared next to Steel with dark mist emitting from him and hit Steel with so much force on the side of his chassis that Steel was sent flying into the air before Pluton vanished again.

* * *

 

**partial Dark Pluton Vs Beta Steel Emerald (round 1) (battle music of your choice)**

While Steel got launched into the air he used his jets to balance himself before he used his scanners to try and locate Pluton, but failed when he scanned the field.

Before he could even move again he saw that he was launched into the ground with a resounding bang.

What happened was this, Pluton launched Steel into the air and when Steel stabilized himself he got launched into the ground creating a crater thanks to Pluton's ax kick a second later with Pluton appearing at the edge with more mist rising from him.

When Steel got back up to one knee he saw that Pluton held his hand up to where his Emerald core is with an angered look as he looked to Steel while everyone was stunned at Pluton's increased speed, Tail's mainly sense his speed was higher then he originally thought.

* * *

 

**battle pause**

" **You know..."**  Pluton said which got everyone's attention when the dark mist emitted from him in greater amounts while Steel grinned before he got up.

 **"Even though I felt irritated when I got beaten and Vanilla and Cream were captured by you, I never felt like this before after seeing Vanilla cry."**  Pluton growled out while Cream got a better look at Pluton and fell back on Vanilla's lap in shock.

 **"** P-Pluton looks angry." Cream said shocking the group as they looked to Pluton and were shocked to see that Pluton's camera eyes looked like they changed to look more organic and the rest of his face looked like it was twisted in anger as lightening like energy started to shoot out of him.

 **"Anger?... I see... that must be that boiling emotion I feel from my emerald core."** Pluton said after hearing Cream's voice before his face turned to a calm look as the dark energy started to circle on the ground in the shape of a vortex.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a pillar of energy that shot up from the ground which surprised the group before it faded soon which made most of the group gasp at Pluton's new look while Steel grinned at the possible challenge while the Elemental's looked on in shock at what happened sense it should be impossible for a robot to do that.

 **"I must say that is a good look on you."** Steel said while the camera slowly panned to Pluton.

Pluton's body turned from its silver form with black joints to the opposite with his body turning black with pure white joints, the energy emitting from him turned pure black while dark lightening shot out of him in arcs, his camera eyes turned into complex camera eyes that were normally impossible to develop at current times in this dimension.( **think of Leonardo's eyes from**   **kekkai sensen, Blood blockade battlefront, except instead of the Blue like color in the anime, it was Black and white in intricate patterns**.)

"Pluton?" Cream asked before Pluton looked to the group shocking them.

"H-How?" Tails said stunned at Pluton's transformation.

Vanilla then thought back to earlier to remember something Emerald told her.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

_"Hi Emerald, where Pluton?, wasn't he with you?" Cream asked worried for the human hearted robot as Emerald walked in and looked at Cream before speaking._

_"Hay Cream, he's just trying to make heads and tails of the emotions he said he's developing and learning, so he's becoming more human, emotion wise." Emerald said smiling as Cream gave him a confused face._

* * *

 

**Flashback end**

"He's turning more human mentally!" Vanilla said in shock when she remembered the conversation with Emerald back in the past. "What!?" Everyone but those who knew about Pluton's condition said in surprise while Metal started to walk to Steel to back him up.

"I don't think so!" Knuckles said while getting between Metal and Steel after putting on his helmet and summoning his armor.

Steel in the meantime looked to Pluton while Pluton kept his gaze on Steel.

 **"More human huh?"** Pluton said before Steel started to laugh.

 **"HAHAHA!, OH THIS IS RICH!, A ROBOT TURNING HUMAN!, HAHAHA!"** Steel said with laughs echoing throughout the clearing while everyone glared at Steel.

Just then darkness started to emit from Steel which shocked all who saw even the Elemental's looked stunned for a moment.

 **"How the hell!?"** Kamikazix said in shock which got Steel's attention.

 **"I'm glad you asked, Pops scanned the data from my previous fight with Emerald, not only that, but the spy bots recorded everything that happened in the past and even now as we speak, even the stuff that happens outside of your houses, I got a few more things about that but I'll save that info for later."** Steel said before he looked to the the sky before making a bot come out of its cloaking which got everyone's attention before going back into its cloaked state to watch the fight.

"Is that how Eggman found out?" Vanilla asked while Steel looked to her. **"Hehe, yeah, though it only showed the outside of the house and pops noticed your new look before and after Pluton joined you and made the special remover from putting two and two together."** Steel said before Pluton stepped into the crater with an eerily calm face.

Just then Steel took his  **Overdrive stance** with more mist emitting from him while Pluton kept up his slow pace.

 **"Well then, LETS GET THIS FIGHT STARTED!, DARKNESS OVERDRIVE!"** Steel shouted surprising everyone even Metal who looked over past knuckles, but Pluton kept walking with a calm face as the pillar of darkness receded showing Steel's form shocking the group one more time.

Steel's form looked the most demonic of all the dark forms so far.

It was pure black on the chassis and joints while the eyes turned blood red with cybernetic veins that focused on pure black camera like that emitted a darkness that made everyone feel ill, not even Emerald's dark form or Sonic's dark form emitted such a horrible aura, most likely the fact that Emerald and Sonic's good will kept the forms in check.

 **"HEHEHE!, I BET YOUR ALL SHACKING IN YOU SHOES, LETS GET STARTED SHALL WE!"** Steel shouted with an insane grin on his face while looking into the sky.

 **"I agree."**? said shocking Steel into looking forward only to see Pluton's mechanical eyes practically glowing white when he appeared in front of Steel in a instant making Steel grin while the scene went to Knuckles and Metal.

Metal then raised his hand to attack Knuckles when Knuckles raised the chained blade to block the attack.  **"Out of my way Echidna."** Metal said when he was surprised at Knuckles new form and strength.

"Try and make me!" Knuckles growled out while raising the blade to strike Metal before Metal raised his hand to catch the other blade making Metal go down on one knee from Knuckles strength.

 **"You may have power, but how is your speed?"** Metal said before vanishing which made Knuckles stumble before he regained his footing a moment later.

* * *

 

**Armored Knuckles VS Beta Metal Sonic (round 1)**

Knuckles remembered his training with Sonic and waited while the others watched worried, mostly Rouge, while Xan and the Elemental's eyes darted around the field.

Metal then found an opening and struck but was surprised when Knuckles blocked the attack against his back before Rouge sighed in relief. ( **Think of Ichigo from Bleach blocking Byakuya's attack for the first time which surprised him.)**

"Nice try, but training with Sonic gave me a sense of sorts against high speed opponents." Knuckle said before Metal jumped back for a moment to think before extending his sharped claws.

 **"Scanning Target..Scanning video logs...Priority target..Helmet...readjusting tactics."**  Metals computer said getting everyone's attention as Metal took the Overdrive stance.

 **"I'll admit, that equipment you have will be a problem, but it wont be for long."** Metal said before he emitted a great amount of chaos energy. **"TIME FOR ME TO GET SERIOUS, CHAOS OVERDRIVE!" Metal roared out before he started to glow and emit a wave of energy before he vanished.**

Knuckles looked around for a moment before feeling a tap on his shoulder, looking back he was shocked to see Metal right behind him and swinged his right arm back to see that Metal vanished again.

 **"As you can see my version of chaos overdrive is focused on speed."** Metal said before he reappeared in front knuckles while everyone in Xan's group was shocked except for Xan who kept his guard up and the Elemental's each used a barrier technique to keep any stray attacks from hitting the Master Emerald.

Metal then held up one hand and made the come get me gesture which pissed off Knuckles angry, a few seconds later Knuckles calmed down with a growl before he charged Metal.

Punch after punch, slice after chained blade slice, Knuckles saw that each hit was missing each time.

Knuckles then stopped for a moment to look at the chain part of the blades before he saw a slight glow come from the the place were the link connected to the gauntlet as saw that the chain could extend and grinned when he had an Idea.  **(Shock to some I bet.)**

"I'll admit that you could take me down easily right now if you wanted, so why not now?" Knuckles said putting on a serious face while he hoped his idea would work while the others were shocked at Knuckles's taunt.

 **"Seems you have a death wish then if you ask that, very well!"**  Metal said before he gathered energy for his attack while Knuckles focused all of his energy into sensing Metal while the others held their breath in worry.

Metal then rocketed forward at insane speed that he was already 3/4's of the way there before anyone could react.

Knuckles really hoped his idea worked and jumped to the side with all his strength while he pulled on the blade which made the chain extend while Metal flew past after getting caught on it.

After Metal got caught, Knuckles braced himself and pulled with all his might in the other direction, stopping Metal in his tracks, Metal in surprise looked back to see Knuckles smirk.

"Time to get serious!" Knuckles said while he dug his feet into the ground for balance and pulled the extended chain blade which made Metal fly in a circle slowly while Knuckles gained momentum while Metal had trouble getting out of his tangled situation.

Knuckles then took the spin's speed up to the next level by making the trapped Metal look like he was attached to a helicopter blade when it spun full force, Knuckles then roared out when he slammed Metal into the ground once then used the momentum from the bounce to do it a few more time while the others cheered for him.

"GO KNUCKLES!" Tails shouted for the armored echidna while the slams continued.

"That's right knucklehead keep it up!" Rouge said while she hoped things would turn out OK.

"Mr. Knuckles." Cream said in worry while Knuckles started to spin Metal in the tangled chains while the others hoped that Knuckles could beat Metal while the others cheered Knuckles in various ways while Xan had a serious look on his face.

" _What is this bad feeling I'm getting?"_ Xan thought before Knuckles tried to slam Metal on the ground again, This time though Metal landed on his feet and grabbed the chain which made Knuckles halt in his attack.

 **"I must admit that I did not see that coming."**  Metal said making everyone nervous when he complemented Knuckles.

"Whats the matter, did I knock a few wires loose for the complement?" Knuckles said when the feeling got worse before Metal let go of the chain which showed that it hanged from his body.

 **"It seems I need to use another new move."** Metal said making Knuckles nervous before he gripped the chain tighter. "Nice try!, but your caught in my blades chain." Knuckles said before Metal looked at the chains again then back to Knuckles.

 **"Indeed, but thanks to my creator, I gained a handy ability."** Metal said before he started to leak chaos energy.

Knuckles was getting even more nervous at Metal's actions before he charged Metal with his untangled blade in a reverse grip as he went to punch Metal.

 **"CHAOS CONTROL!"**  Metal said before he vanished in a flash of white light while Knuckles hit the chains that held Metal before they started to fall **.**

After getting the chains off of his blade, he retracted the chains to normal length before he got on guard while the Elemental's and Xan got on guard as well, after all chaos control makes speed irrelevant if there is no one else who can use it to counter at the same time, even masters need to worry.

 **"I must say echidna, you keep surprising me, however..."**  Metal said while his voice echoed throughout the field before everyone looked around to try to find Metal.

 **"Lets see how durable the visor on that odd helmet is."**  Metal said as he appeared in from of Knuckles at such speeds that no one could notice before they heard breaking Metal and Knuckles screaming out in pain after dropping his blades while Metal vanished .

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge shouted in worry before the camera panned to Knuckles who was holding the left side of his face while Metal reappeared while holding something in his hand that made some angry while some gasped out in horror.

"Damn you...!" Knuckles said with rage when he felt blood run down his hand while Metal showed that he plucked Knuckle's left eye from his head.

 **"Surrender now and I'll give you a painless death instead of ripping you apart piece by piece."** Metal said before crushing Knuckle's left eye while Knuckles growled in rising anger.

"Not happening you pile of scrap!" Knuckled growled out before he picked up his blade while he kept his left eye was closed before Steel was Knocked into the air with Pluton chasing after as the scene went to Pluton and Steel shortly before being launched into the air.

* * *

 

**Dark pluton vs dark overdrive Beta Steel Emerald (Round 2)(right before Metal took Knuckles eye)**

Pluton knew that one wrong move and Steel would attack without hesitation while Pluton got in front of Steel which surprised him before the duo stayed still for a few minutes to see who would attack first.

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge shouted in worry while Pluton notice that Steel charged him and attacked by knocking Steel's arms upward before he slugged Steel in the lower part of his chassis which made him fly out of the crater.

Pluton then used the dark energy to fly after Steel while the Scene went back to Emerald's party in the dungeon a few weeks later in accelerated time while the fights between Pluton, Knuckles, Metal, and steel raged on.

* * *

 

**Emerald's party a few weeks later**

**Unknown forest area**

A green light emitted from the forest before a loud boom echoed throughout the forest before the camera panned to Emerald and Nocturn who stood next to a cone like crater while some mist like energy emitted from his right arm.

" _I really hope this move works, even if it is incomplete."_ Emerald thought when he looked to the stump where his left arm was while the scene went to Lillum, lilly, and Solar in the  **Dimensional helix** **library.**

* * *

 

**Helix library**

"So that's how the spell goes?" Lillum said before she showed her spell formula to Solar while Lilly looked at an open book while wearing a black colored witches cap, ( **I'm not being rude or a stereo type I just like the hat),** while she turned the page.

Lilly's body had a growth spurt of sorts after a couple weeks passed, she grew a torso and arms after the first week and legs after the second week and was laying on her front while she read a book called offensive magic for dummies after reading the ABC's like drinking water.

"Hmm, try this formula instead, should be more energy friendly." Solar said before she passed a similar formula to Lillum before she looked at it thoroughly.

"Won't this reduce the power though?" Lillum said while passing the formula back while the camera panned away to Leonel with closed eyes while she meditated with a golden white aura near the inn.

* * *

 

**outside the Helix inn**

People passed by Leonel before they saw that she was meditating and left her alone sense testers sometimes stay in town to train for extend periods.

 _"I have to get stronger, much stronger to rescue Umbra."_ Leonel thought before her aura intensified while the camera panned to Core far away from the village in a snowing region to show that he was fighting a manticore that used the element of ice before it shot an ice beam at Core as he dodged.

* * *

 

**Ice area**

"ha...ha...ha...OK this is really, annoyingly, tough." Core said while the manticore growled out before Core looked to  **Nova.**  "Please  **Nova!** , I need more power, if we have to fight Umbra now, we won't win like this." Core said before jumping back from the manticore when it tried to swipe at Core.

 _ **"You may be right, but remember that my power comes at a price."**_ Nova said before Core grinned. "As long as it doesn't kill me out right, I'm game!" Core said before he held Nova in a vertical angle in front of his body then at a horizontal angle with Core touching the flat of the blade while the camera panned away from a pillar of flame to Lynx outside of town while she took to the more hazardous regions to show that she was fighting a scarred elder drake.

* * *

 

**Volcano region**

Lynx was moving around the field at a quick pace when the Elder drake bellowed out while breathing an intense barrage of flames.

" _Simple nicks wont work, I need more power, but how?"_ Lynx thought in slight worry when she used a few doubles to distract the drake before she jumped back from the elder drake when it tried to smash her with its foreleg before focusing on the doubles.

 **"Why don't I lend you a hand?"**? said shocking Lynx into looking at Sombra. " **Sombra!?** " Lynx said before jumping back greatly before she found a spot to recover for a moment.

" **In the flesh so to speak."** Sombra said before Lynx looked back to see the Elder drake sniff for Lynx when it destroyed the last double she sent.

"Sorry for being impatient about this, but how?" Lynx said retreating again after being noticed by the Elder drake.

 **"Very well, just follow my instructions and we can take this lizard down."** Sombra said before the Camera panned from Lynx jumping back more from the Elder drake before showing Umbra and Aggro on the 99th Floor.

* * *

 

**Floor 99**

"I must say that they are taking their sweet time." Aggro grunted in annoyance before he took a bite of the animal he hunted while Umbra held  **Meikai no**   **shihaisha** his shoulder while he sat on a boulder which faced the stairs leading up to the 98th floor.

"I can tell even from here, they are getting their act together by training." Umbra said with smirk before his aura surged from his body while Aggro looked to Umbra in slight shock from the emotion showing on Umbra's face before he shrugged then looked to a floating orb of darkness in a ball of crests that sat next to him and thought back to when Nex brought it to him.

* * *

 

**Flashback on Aggro's team a few days ago**

_Aggro was waiting near a campfire with Umbra who sat on a boulder with his scythe on his shoulder for a few minutes after setting up camp when a warp in space started to form near Aggro which made the waiting duo look to see Nex appear from the warp while she held a black orb covered in seals which confused the two._

_"Nex?, what are you doing here?" Aggro said in slight surprise from Nex's arrival before she carried the orb to Aggro while Umbra looked back to the stairs leading upwards._

_"Father sent me, said to pass this to you with a message, I'm heading back right after." Nex said before she placed the orb on the ground near the campfire._

_"What's the message?" Aggro asked while Umbra looked back to see that Nex whisper into Aggro's ear for a moment before Aggro's eyes widened greatly while he gave a fanged like grin._

_"I see... so that's how it is... fine, tell Bordux I'll play along for now." Aggro said while he emitted an orange mist like energy before he sat near the orb to guard it._

_"Alright then, later Aggro." Nex said before she walked to the warp and teleported back to Bordux's base while the flashback ended._

* * *

 

**Flashback end**

"I really hope they're getting stronger!, I can barely wait while I sit on my ass." Aggro said before taking another bite of the animal while the scene went back to the battle outside.

* * *

 

**Outside the cave/ right after Pluton flew after Steel**

**Dark Pluton vs dark overdrive beta steel emerald(round 2)**

Pluton chased Steel into the air for a moment before vanishing while Steel grinned more before Pluton sped around Steel while he hit him multiple times.

" _Time for me to get serious then!"_  Steel thought before he grabbed Pluton's next attack and used the momentum to toss Pluton back into the crater.

Pluton landed on his feet before he landed before he launched back up to see that Steel was smiling before his duel blades launched at him, Pluton in retaliation attacked back at Steel by grabbing the handles of the blades before tossing them back with greater force.

Steel grabbed the handles like it was nothing before he made them get covered with dark energy like mist and when the two met Steel slammed the blades downward while Pluton thrusts his hands forward while they were covered with energy to grab the blades.

The resulting attacks make a loud bang before the scene went to Knuckles and Metal on the ground.

* * *

 

**Armored Knuckles vs Chaos overdrive Beta Metal Sonic (Round 2)**

Knuckles got on guard while holding the blades in a reverse grip before Metal started to glow brightly.

 **"It seems that I don't need to gather data about someone who's about to die, if its any consolation, you did do 5% damage to my body by slamming me into the ground repeatedly."** Metal said before Knuckles growled at the robotic double.

Metal then started to glow brighter before his hands sharped to points before they started to spin like drills.

 **"Lets see how tough that Armor is!"**  Metal said before he charged Knuckles while the others, even Xan and most of the Elemental's tried to run over to help, but knew they wouldn't make it in time.

The next thing happened in slow motion, Rouge,Tails, Cream, Zack, Chise, and Xan tried to run forward, while the others froze in fright, The Elemental's, Terragaia, Nebula, Shiro, Kuro, and Oceanic tried to help but even their speed would not help sense Metal was to close.

Before the drill like hand were about to hit Knuckles while his eyes got wide, something shot at Metal with insane speed, hitting Metal which made him fly into the ground while shocking everyone who saw while Pluton and Steel focused on one another while they flew around the island while the rescuer landed near Knuckles.

"Sonic!?" Knuckles said in shocked when he saw Sonic look at Metal with an angered look on his face, though what Sonic wore surprised the group,, he wore bandages on his arms and legs instead of gloves and over his shoes, he wore a cloak that blended in with the forest canopy, finally he looked a little older if you looked close enough, like he aged about a year or so.

"Sorry we're late Knuckles." Sonic said which confused the groups with his wording.

 **"We're?"** Metal said while getting up off the ground only to see a flash from his right.

Looking to his right Metal saw a yellow object fly at him and before he could react he was hit with a serious impact that made him fly to the treeline's and further when he impacted into a tree and bashed through it which shocked everyone into looking at who made the attack.

Xan's group was stunned at who they saw while Terragaia whistled at who made the impact with an impressed tone.

The group saw Amy rose before she rested her hammer on her shoulder, and what they saw again surprised them, Amy's quill had got longer and was tied into a pony tail with only a few strands that fell on her face, her outfit was still pink but it was a deeper shade of pink, she also had bandages covering her hands and shoes, she wore a pink tank top with red strips that led down her sides and shoulders, her pants were loose fitting sweatpants that had a similar pattern that combo's well with the tank top.

She wore both of her bracelets on her right wrist which clanked together while her hammer looked a little different, there was a button near the hammer head on the handle while the hammer head itself looked bulkier, one end piece looked like it could open up.

All in all the two looked older, like they age a year or two while the group looked to Sonic and Amy when Amy walked next to Sonic.

"Not to sound like a weakling or anything, but wish you two came here sooner." Knuckles said before Sonic and Amy looked to Knuckles then got wide eyes at Knuckles's state.

"What the hell!?, I thought you just got a serious cut, what happened!?" Sonic said in shock when he saw Knuckles eye bleed some more before Metal pulled himself out of the collapsed tree.

"Long story short, he took my eye and crushed it after I fought him for a bit, if you hadn't joined when you did, I may not be complaining now." Knuckles said before Metal vanished and reappeared to scan Amy.

 **"Past records state that Amy rose is normally one of the lower level fighters of Sonic's friends, Knuckles the Echidna one of the mid to high tier fighter based on pure power, Sonic the hedgehog high level fighter based on various incidents, seems I need to update my files."** Metals computer stated while the group looked to him.

"Long story short Metal, Amy and I took to a pretty intense training regiment." Sonic said while Tails looked too the two in confusion.

"Hold on Sonic, the training room went only for 11 hours or so, at the very least it should have been 4 days, how do you look like that!?" Tails said before everyone looked back to Sonic and Amy.

"Well to make another long story short, Pluton's back up data made improvements on the training room, he upgraded it so that 1 day equals a year, we had to leave at the 170th day because Pluton's back up data stopped coming for some reason." Sonic said while Metal kept that data for later before the three groups looked up to see the fighting duo before they land nearby.

Steel still had an insane grin on his face while Pluton threw his head back then forward with his elbow pointing to the shy before canisters shot from holes that opened from them and then reached upwards to them after the holes sealed themselves.

The canisters then spewed forth a silver like substance that formed into a bo staff that fell to Pluton while Steel charged with blades held back while Pluton griped the staff to block a cross slash from Steel with sparks flying from their weapons.

"Pluton!" Cream shouted in worry while Pluton focused on the fight before the scene went back to the fighting mobians and Metal.

* * *

 

**Armored one-eyed Knuckles, Trained Sonic, Trained Amy VS Chaos Overdrive Beta Metal Sonic ( Round 3)**

"After the data stopped coming PAI told us that we where needed here and after giving us this gear you see on us now, we used the pad to go to Emerald's last location that he teleported to and ran here as fast as we could, Amy learned how to tap into the Emerald's power somewhat that powered the training room, giving her the ability to use Chaos control for 10 seconds without exhausting her." Sonic said while everyone looked to Amy impressed while Amy twisted one of the yellow sides of her hammer to show the red Emerald then twisted the side back on.

 **"ENOUGH!, I may be out numbered, but not out gunned."** Metal said before he started to glow again. "Knuckles, I suggest you fall back." Sonic said while taking a defensive stance before Knuckles chuckled which confused everyone who heard.

"Hehehe...you kidding?... I'm not going anywhere until that tin cans off of this Island and away from the Master Emerald!" Knuckles growled out before he removed the helmet which made his armor vanish before grabbed some bandages to wrap around his missing eye socket to prevent bleeding for awhile and equipped the helmet again making the armor reappear while Metal got irritated by the interruptions.

 **"Enough banter!"**  Metal said while Amy held her hammer at her side, ready to swing.

"Get ready then you pile of scrap!, I'm gonna show you that this rose has some new sharp thorns!" Amy growled before her hammer glowed with a red mist while the scene faded to black.

* * *

 

**"There you have it people, we're now in the final stretch of the time dungeon arc while Emerald's party gets ready to fight Aggro and Umbra while everyone else on the outside has to deal with the new and improved Steel and Metal, the dungeon groups training will be explained at the final boss floor, what is Bordux's plan though?, find out in a few chapters, next one is a lemony escapade with Core and Emerald with separate woman or a combo of them, try to guess until the reveal." TME said before Eggman grinned.**

**"I must say TME, This story seems to be going to a more darker tone now." Eggman said while Steel gave an insane filled grin.** "I like the new form for myself." **Steel said before walking out of the room while TME sweatdropped.**

**"Of course you would, your a freaking Psychopath, then again something must be wrong with me to make this guy, am I right readers?" TME said** **face palming before Metal started to walk out of the room with Eggman in tow.**

**"HOHOHO!, thanks for the new robotic ideas TME." Eggman said with a grin before he followed Metal and Steel out of the building while TME sweatdropped again.**

**"Ah crap, I just gave an insane mechanic some new more deadly robots did I?" TME said before leaning forward then sat back up.**

**"Well everyone, you know the drill by now, help make the story better by giving constructive reviews and please no flames, I'm gonna log out and upload this chapter now, Oh and before I forget, I have a new chapter idea for Domino effect after I catch up with this story, it involves Sonic the werehog, hope it works out, see you next chapter!" TME said before waving to the readers while the scene faded to black.**


	26. Down to 99 and the fight outside

**"Before anyone wonders, I am still alive and writing chapters." TME said before he got to the real intro.**

* * *

**"Hello and welcome to a 3 part action, 3 part flashback, some sad, 1-3 part lemon filled chapter of The Dimensional Saga if things go well, if not the other lemons will be next chapter, also there will be strange lemons happening here so multi lemon type tag for here and future lemons." TME said before he looked to the readers.**

**"This will be a long ass chapter, so sorry if you don't like reading but I wanna break a personal record, The fight between Sonic's group and Metal, and the fight between Pluton and Steel will reveal more about Steel's origins in the chapter, Now here are today's guests, Knuckles and shade the Echidna." TME said while clapping before Knuckles and Shade walked in the room to sit in the chairs.**

**"Thanks for inviting me today." Shade said after she sat on her chair. "Yeah, thanks." Knuckles said before he leaned back in his chair with eyes closed.**

**"Well its nice to have you this chapter." TME said before he walked out of the room to bring a wheeled table with food on top.**

**"Thanks for the food." Knuckles said after sitting up before grabbing a plate of food while Shade looked at the other foods on the table and grabbed a sandwich to munch on while TME looked to the screen.**

**"Oh yeah, also disclaimer for all but OC's and their moves, the details should be on the first chapter." TME said before he continues**

**"Well everyone, enjoy this chapter of THE V2 if it works for you so far." TME smirked as the scene went to the story.**

* * *

**Last time**

_**"Past records state that Amy rose is normally one of the lower level fighters of Sonic's friends, Knuckles the Echidna one of the mid to high tier fighter based on pure power, Sonic the hedgehog high level fighter based on various incidents, seems I need to update my files."** Metals computer stated while the group looked to him._

* * *

**_"Nex?, what are you doing here?" Aggro said in slight surprise from Nex's arrival before she carried the orb to Aggro while Umbra looked back to the stairs leading upwards._ **

**_"Father sent me, said to pass this to you with a message, I'm heading back right after." Nex said before she placed the orb on the ground near the campfire._ **

**_"What's the message?" Aggro asked while Umbra looked back to see that Nex whisper into Aggro's ear for a moment before Aggro's eyes widened greatly while he gave a fanged like grin._ **

**_"I see... so that's how it is... fine, tell Bordux I'll play along for now." Aggro said while he emitted an orange mist like energy before he sat near the orb to guard it._ **

* * *

_**A green light emitted from the forest before a loud boom echoed throughout the forest before the camera panned to Emerald and Nocturn who stood next to a cone like crater while some mist like energy emitted from his right arm.** _

_**"I really hope this move works, even if it is incomplete." Emerald thought when he looked to the stump where his left arm was while the scene went to Lillum, lilly, and Solar in the Dimensional helix library.** _

* * *

**_"Get ready then you pile of scrap!, I'm gonna show you that this rose has some new sharp thorns!" Amy growled before her hammer glowed with a red mist while the scene faded to black._ **

* * *

**Now/** **Armored one eyed Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy VS Chaos Overdrive Beta Metal Sonic (Round 3)**

As the battle between Steel and Pluton heated up, the camera panned to the fight between the three fighting mobians and Metal before Metal glowed brighter.

 **"I'M THREW PLAYING GAMES!, PREPARED TO BE** **SQUASHED!"** Metal said before he rocketed around the field with a green mist trailing behind him while Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles got on guard before Metal vanished.

Sonic in turn vanished to his left and Metal was launched to where Amy's was while she got in the batter position and grinned.

"BATTER UP!" Amy shouted before she hit Metal after he flew to Amy's hammer, Metal was launched at Knuckles who grinned before he jumped to the side with another chain stretched out while Metal flew by and got tangled again.

"Hay Sonic!, Amy!, You two ever play tetherball?" Knuckles said before he started to spin Metal again while Sonic and Amy looked to one another before grinning while they got to either side of Knuckles.

"Ready when you are Amy!" Sonic said while he got into a kicking stance before Amy held her hammer at the ready while Metal tried to get out of his bind.

"Here we go!" Sonic said as he kicked Metal towards Amy who knocked Metal back to Sonic a few times before Knuckles started to speed up the swings which made Metal's arms hang out from the force.

"Amy!, Knock him upward!" Knuckles said before he felt his arms start to tire while Amy smirked before she pressed the button on the handle.

What happened even impressed the Elemental's when the crack like line on one of the ends of her hammer opened up to show that red flames were shooting out like a jet while Amy held it steady with arms tensed up before she walked forward slowly to make sure she hit Metal at just the right time.

For a minute while Pluton and Steel flew around the sky fighting, nothing happened while Knuckles spun Metal around, then Amy used her hammer to make Metal fly upward while Knuckles jumped to keep the spin going before Amy swinged the Jet propelled hammer at Metal again which made Metal spin faster.

A second later, Knuckles and Metal started to fall to the ground, Knuckles used the momentum slam Metal into the ground while Sonic charged up a spindash with the cloak giving him a brown outline while Metal bounced off of the ground before Knuckles landed.

Before Metal could land on the ground, Sonic launched towards Metal with a full power spindash that sent Metal flying into the ground at an angle.

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles gave a high five to one another after a minute of waiting before Knuckles took off his helmet which made the armor vanish before the scene went to Metal underground while Pluton charged Steel with staff held at the ready before they flew higher and higher into the sky.

* * *

 

**Metal knocked underground**

For a minute nothing happened while Metal laid there motionless, just then his eyes glowed red when he reactivated and remembered a past memory of Eggman's new determination to kill Sonic and his friends before anything else and about his current body.

* * *

**Data log 315-317-318 flashback(there will be a reason for the missing memory from Metal's memory)**

**315 flashback**

_Eggman was pacing back and forth after getting his eggbots beaten by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and that new person named Emerald who took down a couple eggbots after gaining a speed boost._

_"GAAAHH!, Why is it that everytime I try something, I get my bots beaten by that rodent and his friends!, I may have gotten new data on that Emerald character but how does that help!?" eggman growled out before he kicked a machine before having an idea and grinned as the scene went to a halfway rebuilt Metal before the Steel incident._

* * *

 

**317 flashback**

_Eggman walked into a room that held a work in process Metal Sonic robot body that was active while Steel was a quarter of the way completed and looked to the computer on the progress of the new bots while Metal looked to eggman._

_**"Robotnik, why rebuild me sense you know I will betray you in the end?"** Metal said in a cold tone before Eggman walked to Metal and gripped his head with a surprisingly strong grip before giving Metal a chilling grin._

_"Two reasons Metal, two reasons, I need that cruelness to destroy sonic, and for the other, well look at this." Eggman said with a grin before he opened the top part of his body suit._

_Normally Metal would be disgusted at Eggman's body, (_ **I'm pretty sure anyone would)** _, but saw a scar over his heart that confused him._

_**"Hmm, what happened, had a heart attack and had to get a bypass?"** Metal said with an amused tone before Eggman put the upper part of his suit back on while keeping his grin._

" _Something like that." Eggman said_ _cryptically before Eggman walked back to the computer._

_"You see, I figured that if left unchecked, you and your new partner would betray me sooner or later, so I had a little surgery done on myself." Eggman said typing on the computer keyboard for a moment before moving away to show some a blueprint for a device._

_**"What is that?"**  Metal said sense he could not make out the complex codes on the screen._

_If its one thing that an organic like Eggman is good at, its the stuff he makes like complex machines like Metal who could access multiple forms of data._

_Metal was stumped though when he tried to compute the new data to only get errors in various places._

_"I'm glad you asked, this device is like a pacemaker that was implanted on my heart for vital signs." Eggman said before he grinned again while a second screen appeared on the computer that beeped in time with Eggman's heartbeat._

_**"A pacemaker?, what good is that?"**  Metal said in confusion when Eggman confused his data more, Eggman may be overweight but he had no illnesses that were listed in the data banks, then again Eggman was just a heart attack waiting to happen at his age with all the stress from his failed plans._

_"Again, I'm glad you asked, it scans my vitals to make sure that I'm not killed by one of my own creations like you, it constantly sends pulses of Chaos energy to scan the area I'm in to ascertain the cause of death with an advance medical A.I., if I am killed by you or any other of my robots, the pacemaker sends a virus to all of my bases, abandoned or not, to delete all of the data that is based on the robot, for intense, if you kill me, all the data on mobius about you would be deleted, no blueprints, nor paper by a reactivated robot burning them or data deleted, no back ups, nothing, you would be like a bad dream to everyone on this planet, this thing also prevents heart attacks." Eggman explained while tapping his chest a few times before giving a chilling grin while Metal felt fear for the first time in his robotic life._

_**"Do you really expect to die by one of your own?"** Metal said in a worried tone when Eggman started to laugh._

_"HOHOHO!, you might not believe me, but I learn from my mistakes, you are the best example right now, sense you betrayed me before and attacked me in the past I had a few close calls and nearly died." Eggman said while walking to Metal while the robotic arm continued their work before Eggman gripped Metals head again._

_"Let me put this in simple terms then, if I die from you or one of my creations, not by age but by murder, then I will take your data with me to the grave while it is deleted." Eggman said before he let go of Metal while the flashback went to before Steel and Metal went to Angel Island._

* * *

 

**318 flashback**

_"Steel, Metal, I have something to tell you." Eggman said getting the robotic duo's attention while they were 70% complete on the body scans. **"What?"** Steel said before looking to Eggman while he grinned before Metal and Steel looked to one another before looking back to Eggman in confusion._

_"Glad you asked, to be blunt I don't expect you two to win this fight." Eggman said shocking Metal and Steel, though Steel grinned at what Eggman said._

_**"Oh... you think that Emerald and Sonic's friends can take us out."**  Steel said grinning with bloodlust emitting from him from a possible challenge._

_"At your current levels, if nothing goes wrong, you should have no troubles with Sonic and his friends, its that Xan character and those Elemental's that are making me nervous, unlike Sonic and his friends, they seem to emit a large amount of power without chaos emeralds." Eggman said while Steel's grin got wider._

_**"Oh I have an Idea."** Steel thought before he looked back to the computer to see that is was only 73% complete._

_"Still If nothing else, try to at least cripple or kill one of them or something, until they're dead I won't focus on anything else, not world conquest, nor eggmanland." Eggman said while his anger rose which surprising Metal greatly while Steel grinned._

_**"Sense I met you pops, it seems your getting much more evil."** Steel said before Eggmen grinned before he looked in Metal's direction._

_"Metal, I'll say this to you sense you seem to fail me the most, if you can't even hurt or cripple one of them, don't come back, and you can kiss your programming goodbye sense I won't have any use for a constant failure." Eggman said while giving a chilling grin while Metal looked to Eggman with an angered look before Eggman's grin got wider at Metal's reaction while the scene shifted to Metal underground after being knocked underground by Sonic._

* * *

**Present**

We go back to Metal underground before he finished his memory log while his body starting to glow red while the scene went back to Xan's group.

* * *

 

**Cave** **entrance**

Knuckles started to walk back while Sonic and Amy took a minute to look up to Pluton and Steel fighting in air.

Just then an explosion of dust came from where Metal crashed landed causing Sonic and Amy to shield their eyes while Knuckles looked back in shock.

From what Knuckles saw, four spikes came out of the dust cloud which caused Sonic and Amy to be pinned in place, two to Sonic's cloak while two on Amy's bandages on her boots doing the same while they tried to clear their eyes from the dust.

Metal then appeared near Sonic and Amy while they tried to pull the spikes from their clothes after clearing their eyes and noticed that they looked like robotic fingers that were ripped off and looked to Metal who was missing his ring and pinky finger on both hands, not only that but they saw that he was glowing bright red, shocking all who saw.

 **"CHAOS..."** Metal growled glowing brighter before Xan vanished and moved in front of Vanilla's group.

"KEEP BEHIND ME!" Xan roared while he held his hands forward and a green plasma looking bubble appeared while Nexus vanished from her spot and appeared in front of the Elemental's and raised her right hand as a barrier made of see through energy appeared in front of the Elemental's and Nexus.

 **"Try to break through that."**  Nexus said while Knuckles rushed forward while throwing his helmet away before Metal crossed his arms while things went in slow motion while Everyone worried for Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles.

Metal started to glow a blinding red light while Sonic and Amy got on guard with Amy using her hammer in a guarded stance while Sonic put his arms in a cross guard.

 **"BLAST!"**  Metal roared while throwing his arms out as a red light shot out of him while Pluton and Steel saw the red attack and separated before looking to the ground before rushing back to the group.

The next thing everyone knew would shock them all sense all the actions happened at once, Xan and Nexus making a Barrier, Knuckles rushing forward, Pluton and Steel rushing back while attacking one another.

After the blast faded, there was a dust cloud that covered everyone in the area while Pluton and Steel stopped fighting to see that the dust was already settling around the place.

Xan's group appeared first and looked unharmed after the green barrier fell, next was the Elemental's, Nexus lowered the barrier to show that the Elemental's were unharmed after the dust settled around them.

As more wind picked up the dust settled more to show Sonic and Amy unharmed somehow, after a few seconds they opened their eyes and looked at their bodies before looking to one another.

"A dud?" Sonic said while Xan's heard Sonic and got a grim look on his face while Sonic and Amy got on guard while the dust settles slowly.

" _It's n_ _ot a dud!"_ Xan thought grimly when the dust settled to shock all who saw while Sonic and Amy's pupils shrank in shock when the leftover dust got blew away by a gust of wind.

What they saw made them all freeze in shock as the camera panned in front of Sonic and Amy to show Knuckle's burnt body while he held his shielded arms out to block the attack from hitting Sonic and Amy.

In order to do that though he had to sacrifice his body by taking the full force of the attack, his arms were OK but his head, torso, legs, and feet took the entire attack sense he was not able to cover himself and got badly burnt in the process.

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge scream which brought everyone back to reality.

"Y-You b-better win S-Sonic." Knuckles said weakly before he started to fall forward.

Sonic ran up to him and grabbed him so he wouldn't hit the ground. "K-Knuckles!, why?, how!?" Amy said before Sonic passed Knuckles to Amy carefully while they heard Tails speak up which got everyone's attention.

"T-those shields were specifically made for Knuckles to be extremely durable, not only that, but they could neutralize chaos energy by emitting a barrier of energy that would cancel the energy that touched it." Tails said while everyone looked to Tails before he explained further after taking another breath of air.

"However the shield's area of effect to block the attack it thin, if he held his shields in a guard of sorts he would be OK, but sense he blocked the attack for Sonic and Amy the barrier was only wide enough for Sonic and Amy who were right behind the shields while Knuckles took the full force of that attack sense he was in the middle where the shield was not covering him." Tails said before Knuckles coughed up a little blood while Xan got a panicked face after getting a better look at Knuckles.

"OI, PINK HEDGEHOG!" Xan shouted surprising everyone before they looked to him while Amy tried to say her name but Xan interrupted before she could speak.

"SAVE THE INTROS FOR LATER!, IF THE ECHIDNA'S NOT TREATED IN THE NEXT FEW MINUTES HE WILL DIE!" Xan shouted while everyone minus Metal, Steel, and most of the more calm Elemental's were shocked.

Amy was about to move Knuckles when Metal started to glow red again, this time though he charged Amy and Knuckles while they couldn't do much with Metal looking like a red comet with a red vapor trail while his metal frame warped into a more demonic like body.

 **"I WON'T LET YOU!"** Metal roared before Amy tried to cover Knuckles with her body and hammer in a guard while Metal got close to attack.

"I don't think so!" Sonic said while kicking Metal on the side of his head which made Metal fly off course and into the forest before Sonic landed near Amy.

"Thanks." Amy said before she got up while carrying Knuckles on her shoulder before she started to run to Xan.

"Grab my hammer and take the emerald Sonic!" Amy called back before she tossed her hammer to Sonic with her left hand who caught it by the handle before Metal flew back to the clearing while still glowing from the leaking chaos energy.

Sonic then stabbed the handle into the ground, twisted the hammer cap where the emerald was off, took the emerald out, and tossed Amy's hammer back to her after screwing the cap back on after seeing that she handed Knuckles to Xan and the others.

Sonic then looked back to Metal while more mist rose from him with an angered face before Sonic started to emit a mist of darkness that shocked everyone but Xan and the Elemental's while Sonic started to growl for a moment before clinching his right fist.

Before anyone could calm Sonic down Sonic punched himself in the face surprising everyone, even Metal and Steel.

The dark mist faded away before Sonic moved his fist to show that Sonic's nose was bleeding before he put his right thumb on the right side of his nose and pushed it with a resounding crack when he reset his nose then sighed.

"Sorry Metal, but if I lose my cool now, I wont be able to protect anyone." Sonic said before he held the red emerald in front of him. "Hay, old man, Xan right?" Sonic asked while Xan kept his focus on healing Knuckles.

"Yeah?" Xan asked while he kept his healing skill up.

"I know it might be much, but can you back up Amy if Metal tries anything." Sonic asked while Xan looked to Sonic for a moment before looking back to Knuckles to continue his healing.

"No promises... but I'll try after I get this guy stabilized." Xan said while Metal started to glow with anger when he emitted more chaos energy.

 **"What can one emerald do for you anyway!?, even though I don't like the doctor, he made me stronger then ever in this new body, I don't even need a chaos emerald to get this strong."** Metal growled before taking the overdrive stance again.

 **"Better have something up your sleeve hedgehog, it will be your last!, CHAOS OVERDRIVE V2!"** Metal roared out before a pillar of red energy appeared before warping into a red so dark that it looked black before he shocked everyone but Pluton, Steel, Sonic, Xan, and the Elemental's when everyone saw Metal's new look.

Simply put, Metal looked a lot like Sonic's dark form in shape and color if you just glanced at him for a few seconds, after getting used to his new form the group noticed a few differences, for one Metal's eyes glowed pure red with black camera eye pupils that were focused on Sonic.

His dark form's spines looked like they were in Sonic's dark form's shape, the color of the form looked black in color but if light shined on it it gave a red like sheen that gave Metal a more enraged look before Sonic started to give a cold chuckle.

"Whats the matter Metal?, losing your cool?" Sonic said while gripping the red Emerald tightly before the temperature started to rise around Sonic, giving him a mirage like illusion while everyone, but Infernus, started to sweat from the heat coming from Sonic before the red emerald started to glow with a red light that blinked between a red light and back to normal.( **Think of Tsuna from hitman reborn during Zero point breakthrough vs Xanxus and you should get the idea.)(May have spelled Xanxus's name wrong.)**

"Before you ask Metal, the only things I concentrated on was speed, to tap into the emerald's true power, and combat skills, Amy had to be trained in a all around fashion to catch up in terms of combat ability." Sonic explained before the Emerald in Sonic's hand started to spark a bit during the glowing then turned into a fireball which surprised everyone, even Xan and the Elemental's before Sonic started to toss the fire ball up in the air before catching it.

"Before you ask again, I don't just mean chaos energy from the emerald, Pluton's backup data that was in charge of the training room looked at the data from the book that Knuckles had during the week Emerald was knocked out and found out some interesting data about the chaos emeralds even though the text was incomplete." Sonic explained while holding the burning Emerald in front of him.

"Time for me to show the fruits of my training!,  **FIRE OVERDRIVE!** " Sonic shouted before the fireball grew into a giant ball of inferno in an instant which consumed Sonic before everyone panicked for Sonic.

Before anyone could move the fireball shrank and revealed Sonic in a form that shocked all who saw while Metal's rage grew more intense.

What everyone saw was this, Sonic fur and quills looked like he was in his super form but red in color, while his cloak turned into a cloak of flames that didn't look like it was hurting Sonic's body, the bandages on his hands and shoes looked like they turned into wrappings made of flames while his shoes stayed the same color except the white of the shoes turning yellow.

Sonic's eyes looked the same except for his iris's turned red for a moment before turning into a glowing yellow color like the sun before the heat around Sonic intensified while the energy grew around Sonic like a aura of flame while Sonic looked to Metal with a cold stare.

"Let's finish this Metal" Sonic growled before he clinched his fists and fire erupted from his hands before he took a martial art stance which shocked all who thought Sonic didn't know any combat skills.

The style was Capoeira, a style that mainly used kicks, music, and mobility in various cultures, developed in Brazil in the 16th century. ( **Read it on** **Wikipedia, might be wrong and out of date.)( Also there may be a style like Capoeira in another dimension if alternate dimensions exist if its not-fiction)**

"Unfortunately, compared to my speed increase and ability to use the emerald, I barely got into this new combat style so I'm more or less a beginner at martial arts." Sonic said with a serious face before Metal started to leak more energy while the heat from Sonic intensified before the two then unleashed a lot of energy which shocked the groups.

"FOR NEARLY KILLING KNUCKLES AND HURTING MY FRIENDS, ILL BREAK YOU!" Sonic roared with an angered face before the duo fell forward more till they nearly touched the ground.

 **"LIKE I CARE!,** **I WON'T LET MY EXISTENCE BE ERASED!"** Metal roared with a warped angered metal face before the two launched at one another with intense speed.

They blinked out of everyone's visions for a moment before the two met in blurs of Red and Black again and again while the scene went to Emerald's group before they started to leave the town after training for the rest of the month after the previous two weeks before Sonic and Metal charged one another. **(Also for the speedy collisions, think of Sonic vs Metal from Sonic GX, you should get the idea from that, also disclaimer, it was just to good of a scene to pass up on, credit goes to the guy or gal who originally made Sonic GX on youtube.)**

**In the dungeon with Emerald's party 4 weeks later before Sonic and Metal's clash**

* * *

Emerald's group, minus Emerald and Nocturn, met up in town the day before after getting the necessary supplies from Zion, and boy do they look different.

Core had a new set of armor sense his armor was shattered and torn in various places and had to be replaced shortly after getting to  **Dimensional Helix**.

For Core's armor, it looked like the giant's set from Dark soul's with the helmet, it was black in color for the metal parts while the cloth parts were blood red, Zion said he got it from a traveling merchant after talking to a giant blacksmith in one world that was custom made in that color after melting down various metal's. **(all will be explained about the armor later.)**

Leonel's outfit changed from the amazon like outfit to a more tribe outfit if that makes any sense, instead of just being a fur like bra it was changed to a fur coat top that would keep her warn in winter like climates, ( **Think of a tan like coat with a mane like attachment, sorry if not very descriptive about that part.)**  while her skirt that allowed free movement was change to loose fitting sweat pants with no shoes that had a lion like pattern that showed the lion roaring, the colors from both clothes where a mix of a tan and yellow colors from the yellow like mane to the tan like part of the coat.

The pants were also tan while the lion patterns were bright yellow, finally Leonel wore yellow bracelets on her arm's like Amy wore before her new look while her hair was in a braid that sat on her shoulder that had a yellow scrunchy that held it all together tightly so it would not come undone in battle.

Lillum's outfit changed as well, instead of a leotard she wore black dress that showed off her *quote*assets*unquote* quite well while she floated above the ground without shoes, for more details about the dress, it had a v neck that focused attention to her breasts and the dress had a slit on the side to show off Lillum's right leg that ended at the mid point on her lower legs while her sleeves ended near her wrists that were loose near the ends at her wrists.

She also wore a black colored witches hat that had a large brim with a part cut out near her right eye that allowed her to see past the brim if her hat was pointed downwards.

Lilly stood next to Lillum, she grew a bit in the 4 weeks that passed, a couple inches with her body staying the same in shape with the witches hat equipped, now she had a wand to help her focus on offensive spells sense she had only 4 weeks of training, she was drawing shapes in the dirt while the camera panned to Lynx.

Lynx's outfit was changes only a little bit compared to everyone else, her new attire consisted of belts that held multiple daggers that hanged from one another ( **think of the belt or belts that hanged on Hao in shaman king just without the stars and instead had panther heads that held a dagger for the icons and you get the idea.)**  and a jacket that stopped on her lower back to give freedom of movement with a hood that was on her head that was attached to the jacket.

Solar's outfit changed from a two piece jungle looking attire to what she wore before her previous body died, instead of a back part, the robe like toga was tied around her neck instead of over shoulder's to allow room for her wings to move, the robe was also shorter to keep it from being tangled so it went to mid thigh, instead of being pure white it was black and blue in intricate patterns, mainly stars and dragons, to match her own scale colors.

Zion was there to see the group off, but he looked the same as he always looked like while he kept his grin up.

For the merchant look Zion wore a black and white shirt with the yin/yang symbol on the front while he wore a sleeveless jacket that was grey in color, he wore black cargo pants with white crest like symbols on the pockets, finally he simply wore a pair of black hiking boots that completed the set. **(should have described his attire a chapter or two ago.)**

"Where the hell are Emerald and Nocturn at?, they gave us a note back at the inn that said for us to meet them here." Core said while looking around before the Solar sensed something approach and smirked.

"It seems that time training really helped Emerald if he is nearing us at such a fast pace." Solar said while looking down the path then to her left when a figure appeared in the center of the group which surprised everyone but Solar before everyone noticed Emerald was wearing a tattered cloak with a hood that had multiple cuts on it that was closed to prevent dust and debris from hitting his face before Zion smirked.

"Welcome back Emerald, nice cloak, how was your final quest?" Zion said smirking before Emerald passed Zion a piece of paper that shocked everyone in the group when Nocturn flew out of the cloak.

 **"What the hell Zion!, are you trying to kill us!?"** Nocturn growled out which made Zion laugh while he held his hands in a defensive gesture.

 **"** Well I did warn you two that it was an S rank quest, follow me and let's see if you competed it." Zion said before Emerald followed with the others in tow while they went to Zion's stand area, besides the appraise machine, it looked like everything else vanished.

"Wheres your shop?" Emerald asked before he removed the cloaks hood while Zion chuckled.

"After this I'm leaving this town for other places, I've been here for a year and besides the occasional drifter or tester that passed by sense time passes differently outside the cave in other dimensions in various ways, to many to keep up with." Zion said before he put the paper on the pad and pressed a few buttons before it the pad glowed yellow for a moment before turning green which made Zion grin.

"Hoho, it seems you got the optional part as well, the dragon's eye from a dragon lord, that bumps it up to mid S, may I see." Zion said grinning before Emerald reached under the cloak for a minute before taking out a red jewel the size of his clinched fist while the group wondered what the quest was.

"What was the quest?" Core asked with interest before Zion looked to him before shrugging.

"Sure...here." Zion said while passing the paper to Core after a few Items popped up after Zion took the paper and pressed a switch on the machine.

After Zion pressed the button, it shrank into a crest right after with a poof of smoke that turned into a little box with a gem on the side and put it into his pocket where his stand and items were packed into a cube. ( **Think of the box weapons from hitman reborn but instead of a hole it had a gem on one side.)**

The reward items were as listed, 1 egg, 1 cloak of darkness, finally an elixir that was added to Core's pack that held about 50 or so elixirs after Core and the others concentrated on getting as many elixirs as possible from high level quests and split up like Zion suggested to get them all, it took a few weeks hence the individual training with Core, Emerald, and Lynx, while the others works on other ways to get it.

Core looked to the paper after blinking a few time at the vanishing scanner and read the paper out loud.

* * *

**Quest paper**

_**Warning, lower Rank S dragon lord near exit to lower floors, extremely cautious when approaching stairs sense the dragons ambushes people nearing their area from the skys, request immediate action or risk possible town invasion from cast off scales that gain sentient's after a certain amount of time has passed.** _

_**Extra reward for gaining the Dragon's eye that increase's the wearers power 10 fold for 10 seconds and turning it into the current quest board vendor for extra reward.** _

**End reading**

* * *

Everyone looked to Emerald and Nocturn with shocked looks for a minute before looking back to the paper then back to Emerald and Nocturn again, then Zion started to chuckle while Everyone looked to him.

"Now for the rewards, Emerald please follow me alone, I wanna surprise everyone." Zion said walking away with everyone looking to Emerald who followed Zion after looking to everyone for a moment then back to Zion a second later behind a building.

* * *

 

**with Emerald and Zion**

Zion then let Emerald go passed him for a moment before turning back and crouched down to touch the ground, confusing Emerald who looked back to Zion in confusion.

Zion then moved his right index finger left then right while chanting a strange language that threw Emerald off when a wall of fog appeared where Zion moved his fingers.

the next thing Emerald knew was that the sight and sound past the barrier was cut off when the fog grew thicker and looked around to see that they where between the wall of the town and a flat building while Zion did the same thing to the other side of the area which cut them off from the others.

"Now for your reward." Zion said before taking another cube like box out from somewhere and his hand started to glow with a dull silver light which surprised Emerald sense he never saw Zion do that.

Then again Emerald also thought he might know a few combat abilities from being on floor 76 of a max level trial of blades dungeon.

After the glow died down, Emerald saw that in place of the box, there was a cloth sack that held something inside it before he passed it to Emerald.

"Beside the quest reward's, consider these my farewell gifts, plus a few tidbits of info." Xion said before Emerald sat the sack down and opened it to see that it was a brand new set of clothes.

There was a set of black and green colored clothes that looked insanely awesome to Emerald's eyes sense they were his favorite colors. **(And mine just for the record.)**

The shirt was mainly black with green flame like patterns that mirrored one another like perfect symmetry as the pattern led up to an Emerald icon that led to a star like pattern on long sleeves and Emerald sweatropped at the Emerald icon.

 _"I know My name's Emerald, but I'm not a narcissist."_  Emerald thought about the icon before he looked to the pants.

The pant were black cargo pants with with green lines that spiraled around the legging with the same emerald icons on the pockets with a couple chain cords that were connected to the belt loops, there were black combat boots that tied in laces with green emerald icon's on the toes.

All in all, besides the Emerald icon's making him sweatdrop, he was awed at the clothes.

"Z-zion, thank you." Emerald said gratefully before Zion laughed for a minute.

"HAHAHA!, oh it was nothing, besides a repairing and cleaning enchantment is linked to your energy levels to repair and clean itself, that was nothing sense you needed some durable clothing, beside's I got the real reward here." Zion said before reaching under his shirt to bring out a red ring on a necklace and took it off, removed the chain, put it back on, and handed the ring to Emerald who got confused.

"Put this on your necklace and I'll explain." Zion said before Emerald reached behind his neck to unclasp the silver chain necklace on his neck.

Zion caught the necklace as it fell and put the ring on Emerald's necklace next to his dragon pendant that he had sense chapter one, his bracelet was on Vanilla's nightstand at her new home, Zion then helped Emerald put his necklace back on before Zion stepped back to see it on Emerald.

"I'll wait outside to see how you look after you get out of those torn up rag and send Nocturn in to heal you." Zion said while Emerald had a blank look on his face before he removed his cloak to show that he was bleed a lot on his stomach, on his right side to be exact, while his arm was bleeding near his shoulder.

"I must say that you did a good job in hiding that, must have been the numbing venom from the dragon lord." Zion said while walking out for a minute before Nocturn floated in to see Emerald's wounds and sighed.

 **"I swear Emerald if I'm not here you would be dead sense day 1 in sonic's world, memory loss or not, I had to get your butt out of the frying pan before you got cooked to much, and literately once during a fight with a possessed Core when he hit you with a breath of lightening."**  Nocturn said before black energy went to Emerald to heal his wounds and removed the poison while Emerald took off his shirt to see that his stomach still had a gut even after training for so long and got a little irritated sense he thought he would lose more then a few pounds.

"Why is my body not changing?, It's like I can't gain or lose and weight anymore, what up with that?" Emerald asked while Nocturn looked to Emerald while he kept up the healing before Emerald put shirt back on and sighed in relief when he felt feeling coming back to his side and top part of his shoulder.

 **"Might be a side effect of getting energy back in a drained body."** Nocturn said before he started to float away after healing Emerald. "Drained?" Emerald said before Nocturn looked back to Emerald.

 **"Let me ask this, if you got no food and water for a few days how would you feel?"**  Nocturn asked Emerald who looked back at Nocturn in confusion.

"Well, I would be ...weakened greatly if I did not get sustenance soon after." Emerald said when he got the idea.

 **"Indeed...without magic your body would start to age and change like a regular humans in your dimension, however sense you got here, your body passively absorbed the chaos energy in the air to recover which stabilized it which slowed down the aging process, it also helped that I gave my own energy to help you recover."** Nocturn said as he float out of the room to let Emerald have his privacy.

* * *

 

**A few minutes later**

Zion walked back to the fogged area and walked in to see Emerald wearing the new clothes before he put his cloak back on. "I must say, the new outfit looks good." Zion said while Emerald looked to him after he equipped the cloak.

"Now about the ring, its from a world of undead, its called the  **Red tearstone ring** , though it had its original ability to increase the strength of the wielder when near death, the ability changed ever sense the incident involving a crazed demon." Zion started before Emerald looked to the ring in surprise.

"What happened?" Emerald asked before Zion chuckled for a few seconds before stopping.

"Sorry Emerald, but it will have to be at another time, your friends can only wait for so long, I will say this though, even though I gave you the ring I want you to be careful." Zion said before giving Emerald a serious face which stunned Emerald sense Zion rarely gets serious.

"W-what?" Emerald asked nervous as Zion looked to him.

"That ring had a Demon sealed inside name  **Corruptix,**  one of the very first Demons to come into existence, after being sealed into the ring he wont be any trouble unless you're near death, if you are, watch out,  **Corruptix** altered the effect of the ring greatly from what it was original intended." Zion said while Emerald looked to the ring again then back to Zion with confusion.

"Why give this to me then?, and why do you have it!?, aren't you just a shopkeeper!?" Emerald asked while Zion just smiled while a cold feeling enveloped Emerald which made him shiver while gulping.

"Sorry Emerald but that is for another time, like I said your friends are waiting." Zion said before stepping out before Emerald could ask anything else and for a minute Emerald just stood there in shock before shaking his head and walked past the fog to see that everyone was at the town gate before they looked to him to see that he was in his torn up cloak still.

"Hay Emerald, what the cloak for?" Zion said with a grin on his face while Lillum slowly floated around Emerald before he talked to the group.

"I just like the style, besides it has some sentimental value to me." Emerald said sadly before he thought back to the dragon lord quest.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Emerald, without the cloak, and Nocturn were walking along the path to the stairs to see the dragon lord to make a plan off attack when Emerald heard someone yell out in pain nearby and ran in the direction for a bit with Nocturn in tow before they saw that a man with a couple deep wound was being circled by a creature he never saw before with shattered pieces of a weapon laid scattered around the beast, the beast had a sword wound on its side that looked to be burnt closed._

_It looked like a quadruped dragon that needed all four legs to be stable, it had a black scale color, but what unnerved Emerald was that the head of the dragon and its neck were split down the middle while the two halves were still alive somehow while they both looked to the injured man with a hungry look._

_The real kicker was that the heads looked nothing like a dragons, it looked more like two flat plates that worked for a head with two large bumps that worked as the brain with two open jaws that showed razor sharp teeth._

_It leaped with open jaws while the injured man closed his eyes and waited for an agonizing death, when it didn't come for a few moments, he opened his eyes to see a strange man with a midnight like arm, he was missing his left arm but he was able to hold the monster at bay by holding one of the flat like heads for a moment before tossing the left head to the left and slugged the right head on the left side of its face sending to the right.(_ **this is from the creature's left and right, not Emerald's)**

_While the creature was stunned Emerald pulled back with the midnight like fist which flared with green energy before he sent it forward to the mid point of the creature's neck were the two head split which sent it flying through the air before it crashed into a rock which snapped its neck before Emerald left it on the rock after waiting for any movement from it._

_After a minute Emerald turned to the injured man and rushed to him in concern._

_"W-Who a-are you!" ? said in a slightly scared tone too Emerald before Emerald walked to him with an arm raised in a calming way._

_"Easy...My name is Emerald... who are you?" Emerald asked while kneeling next to the injured man to look at the injuries before he noticed that the man's face was covered with a hood and a few strands of hair were shown to be brown in color like Emerald's hair color, besides that the man's face looked like it barely felt the touch of a razor, the rest of his body looked like it wore black and blue armor with red marks from the blood on his arm and side._

_"Hay Nocturn...how is he?...can an Elixir work on these wounds?" Emerald asked while Nocturn floated over the injured man and examined the wound near the man's heart before he sighed._

_**"Not unless you pour all of your elixirs you have in your pack, one won't make a dent with an injury this severe, besides he has an element of fire for some reason, I can only heal people of non element or of the darkness element."** Nocturn said grimly._

_"Hehe...oh...well.. at least...I...tried...to...finish...this...quest." ? said slowly with each labored breath before chuckling darkly while Emerald took 4 elixirs out of his pack._

_"Here, drink them, with Nocturn here I don't need them." Emerald said before trying to uncork one but was stopped by the cloaked man._

_"No need... I can feel myself slipping a-already...it would be t-to late." ? said while he got weaker while Nocturn's face turned grim._

_"L-listen, are you here for the S rank quest?" ? said while his vision started to blur. "Yeah, I'm a trial of blades taker." Emerald said before the man grinned._

_"I see... take my cloak... it will help you... also can you do..a favor..for me." ? said while his strength started to sap at a faster pace._

_"Depends." Emerald said trying to hold back some tears. "T-t-take the items..in my p-pocket..to..f-f-family..in...t...ow..n." ? said while pointing to his right pocket with the last of his strength before his arm fell to the ground...lifeless._

_For a minute Emerald and Nocturn kept their positions of grief before Emerald raised his fist and slammed it down in anger which surprised Nocturn._

_"Dammit!, Dammit!" Emerald repeated while he kept hitting the ground before looking to the mans grinning face and closed the strangers eyes._

_Emerald then looked in the mans right pocket before he found a crystal and a note, Emerald thought for a minute about not reading the note for privacy, but opened it in the end to see if he could at least get a name._

_Opening the note Emerald read the letter out loud to find out that it was the mans last words to his family._

**_The letter_ **

* * *

**_"To my darling wife and daughter, I must be brief for I think my time is near, I was on my way to slay the S rank Dragon lord for the towns safety when I heard multiple monsters roaring in the_ ** **_distance, I fear my presence may have alerted scouts I was not able to sense and ran into hiding for a few days to lose them, but I fear that as soon as I leave I will be attacked." ? wrote on the letter while Emerald read more to Nocturn who listen silently before the note went to a few days later._ **

* * *

**_"Unfortunately I must leave this cave for sustenance, my provisions have run dry hours ago and water can only hold a person for so long before hunger sets in, wish me luck." ? said before the letter went to one more sentence that made Emerald grip the paper tightly in sadness sense the lower part of the paper was hit with a few drops of dried blood._ **

* * *

**_"Again, unfortunately for me my days are numbered, I ran into one of the sentient scale beasts and got wounded on my sword arm, even if I get away from it I fear my fighting days are numbered, I may have no choice but to fight it in order to survive, I realize that the chances of winning are slim to none but I have to risk it if I want to see your faces one more time, I am so, so sorry, If anyone finds my body and find this note please take this memory crystal and the note back to my family back in Dimensional Helix, the residence number is 13." ? said before Emerald looked lower to see the writers name._ **

* * *

_"Sincerely, Grigori." Emerald read out loud before he heard roaring in the distance._

_Emerald put the Item's away and looked over to see a group of sentient scales walking Emerald's way with hungry looks on their faces when they saw the dead body._

_"Nocturn." Emerald said in a low tone while Nocturn said nothing before he sent Emerald energy while Emerald grabbed the cloak off of Grigori's body and equipped it before charged the beasts with a roar of energy while the scene went to Emerald in the present._

* * *

**Flashback end**

"Emerald?" Core asked while waving his armored hand in front of Emerald's face before Emerald blinked a few times when he came back to reality before he noticed that his cloak was taken off of him and looked to see Lillum holding it which showed everyone Emerald's new outfit.

Emerald then held his hand out towards Lillum.

"Please return it." Emerald said seriously before Lillum passed the cloak back to Emerald with a worried look on her face. "You OK Emerald?" Lillum asked with worry for a minute sense Emerald froze up for a few minutes.

"Yeah... just remembering something important."Emerald said before the group looked to Zion who clapped to get their attention.

"OK sense Emerald got an egg, A rare cloak of darkness, and an elixir, added to the amount you have in your pouch you have 52 elixirs." Zion said as he counted up the elixirs.

Emerald looked to his cloak in hand and thought back to Grigori and the note in his pocket.

Before he could say anything else, Zion took out the box containing the scanner before he set it on the ground, he then passed his aura to the box which made it open which surprised the others and with a poof of smoke the scanner was there.

"Now then, lets get started." Zion said before taking the cloak in Emerald's hand before he could react sense his eyes gave no warning signal and saw that Zion placed it on the scanner for a moment before having a shocked look on his face.

"Hmm, huh!?, Emerald where did you get this cloak?" Zion asked Emerald while Emerald looked to the cloak and remembered the note that he got from Grigori and the memory crystal and took them out to show everyone.

"I got this from a dying man named Grigori, I tried to help, but he was too far gone, I got these so I can give them to his family, speaking of which, I'll be right back." Emerald said before walking away after grabbing the cloak from the scanner and walked into town with the group in tow after Zion packed the scanner again with a grim face before he followed the group soon after.

* * *

 

**In town in front of a house**

Emerald looked at the note again and found the house with the 13 on it.

"Man oh man." Emerald said before sighing while he looked to the group with a grim face. "Guys, can you wait here?" Emerald said before the group saw Emerald walk to the house, knock, heard a come in call, and teleported in the house.

* * *

 

**in the house 13 after teleporting in**

Emerald teleported in before seeing one person with red hair in a chair nearby, she had C-cup breasts, a brown fancy dress, bare footed sense the family was indoors, had a ring with a red jewel on her right hand, It looked different then Emerald's Demon ring, and was sitting at a fancy table while a little girl with red hair with brown roots, red and blue dress, again no shoes, trying to cast a fire spell in a seal to keep it from flying around and hitting something that was nearby while Emerald looked to her for a moment before looking at the person at the table while he saw a set of stairs leading up to another floor.

"Excuse me, but do you know a man named Grigori?" Emerald asked before the lady looked to Emerald in confusion for a moment before undoing the containment seal while the little girl looked over to see Emerald after the seal around her broke.

"You know my papa?" The little girl said before she walked over to the table and sat down before she looked at Emerald's cloak for a moment before gasping in surprise.

"Isn't that my papa's cloak?" the girl said before the woman noticed that Emerald really was wearing Grigori's cloak and stood up while Emerald looked to the woman and took out the note and memory crystal.

"Grigori wanted me to give these things to you." Emerald said before passing the items to the lady while the girl looked at the items in the lady's hands.

"I'm Emerald by the way." Emerald said as he introduced himself before the scene went to the outside with the others.

* * *

 

**outside the house with the others right after he teleported inside**

Everyone looked to one another while Lillum played with lilly for a bit before hearing a poof sound coming from nearby which made them look over to see that Zion placed a odd screen at the houses window and everyone wondered where he got it from and saw a little to his left his item stand out of its box mode.

"Hehe, with this we can see and hear everything they say." Zion said with glowing white eyes while everyone panicked.

"Are you insane!" Core said while walking to Zion to stop him while the screen showed Emerald passing the two occupants the note and crystal before he could stop him.

* * *

 

**Back to Emerald and the two occupants**

"Hello Emerald, My name is Carol, and my daughter's name is Flare." Carol said before Flare breathed inward then out from her nose with a puff of flame coming from her nose which made Emerald sweatdrop while Carol laughed a bit.

"Hehe, she's been doing that sense she turned 4, wanted to be like her father and be a fire magic master." Carol said while Emerald looked to her with a confused look.

"Fire master?" Emerald said while thinking right after,  _"Must be why Nocturn couldn't heal him."_

"In this town there are various guardian's that specialize in various elements that defend the town if monsters invade, it happens every now and then when an S rank or higher monster appears." Carol said before Flare breathed out a small flame of fire from her mouth then giggling soon after when she saw the smoke hit Emerald's face which made him cough for a moment before he spoke up.

"I'll get to the point then, Grigori... well... you might wanna read the note sense it explains most of what happened." Emerald said with regret before Carol got confused before she opened the note and took a few minutes to read it before putting it down with a shaking hand, but had a calm face before she looked to Emerald.

"I...I knew that this line of work was dangerous, but I didn't think this would happen to him." Carol said while she felt a lump in her throat before she fought back tears while Emerald looked down in regret while Flare looked at the two in confusion while everyone outside had various reactions when they got what Emerald had to do.

Core was facing away from the group while tears streamed down his eyes to try to not look weak, Leonel, Solar, Lillum, and Lynx had a box of tissues and wiped their eyes that Zion gave everyone while Lilly who could not understand what was going on was just making some water dance around the wand with a smile.

Zion was biting a handkerchief and pulled with one hand, while he had a tissue under one eye then the other then his nose. ( **Not, I repeat not gonna be descriptive about that.)**

Nocturn just floated in the air with eyes concentrated on the event that were happening inside while the scene went back to Emerald before Flare asked a question that made everyone jump a bit in shock.

* * *

 

**back inside the house**

"Hay mister, do you know where my papa is?" Flare asked which made Emerald and Carol flinch in slight shock before Emerald looked to Flare then to Carol for backup.

"Flare dear, can you wait up stairs for a moment?" Carol asked before Flare tilted her head for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, bye mister." Flare said as she got up from the chair and walked up the stairs while everyone saw that Carol looked to Emerald for a moment before snapping her fingers which confused Emerald before the scene shifted to the outside.

* * *

 

**outside**

"Then hell?" Core said while he bopped the top of the screen which made Zion panic at Core's action. "DON'T DO THAT!" Zion shouted while he pushed Core which made him trip into the wall next to the screen while everyone sweatdropped.

"This is a delicate piece of machinery, it works fine, I just remembered that Carol is a master barrier caster, honestly she is the scary one out of the entire family." Zion said while everyone sweatdropped when Zion started to clean the screen with some glass cleaner and a rag before the scene went back to Emerald and Carol.

* * *

 

**back inside**

"Now then, now that the eavesdroppers are dealt with, I need to ask a few questions." Carol said which confused Emerald greatly about eavesdroppers before she looked to the stairs with a sad look.

"I'll talk to Flare later about this, I just wanna get a few things cleared up." Carol said while Emerald looked to her with a serious look. "What?" Emerald asked before Carol pointed to the chair which made Emerald sit down a few seconds later.

"For starters, did Grigori die a warrior?" Carol said while Emerald took a moment to think back to when he saw Grigori and the note and then looked back to Carol with a serious face.

"Yeah!, when my friend and I walked along the path to the lower levels we heard a scream of pain and ran to look to see Grigori being attacked, when I tried to help him, he had already wounded the creature, but his weapon was shattered and scattered around the ground before it tried to attack him again, I blocked it and countered it, killing it in the process, however I tried to give him a few elixirs but he stopped my from doing it sense he said it was to late, I tried to ask my friend who manipulates darkness for a power source to heal him, but he couldn't sense Grigori's elemental aura was the fire element." Emerald explained while Carol looked down for a bit before looking back to Emerald with a serious face.

"I see, so he really did die as one to the end." Carol said with a sad tone before Emerald looked to Carol for a moment before asking a question.

"Anything else?" Emerald asked before Carol looked back to him.

"Do you know where his body is buried?" Carol said with genuine curiosity for Grigori's body.

Emerald was about to explain before the two heard a gasp and turned to see that Flare was at the foot of the stairs with wide eyes before she looked to a shocked Emerald and Carol before Carol spoke up after calming down somewhat.

"Flare?, why are you down here?" Carol said while Flare looked to her.

"I-I just wanted to see if I could get a glass of water, I've been trying to cast a fireball spell for 30 minutes with no luck, W-what do you mean P-papa's buried body?" Flare said before she started to tear up while Emerald pulled the collar of the cloak up to hide his face while Carol walked up to Flare with a sad look.

"I won't hide it Flare, I was going to tell you later after I asked Emerald a few more questions." Carol said while Flare started to tear up and hiccup before Carol hugged Flare while Flare hugged her back before Carol started to tear up as well.

"WAAAAAHHH!" Flare wailed while she gripped Carol with an iron grip while Carol started to grip Flare before she started to shiver before Emerald noticed that Carol's tears started fall while she hugged flare tighter while Emerald looked away with regret when he thought of Grigori for a few minutes before Carol calmed down while Flare tried too, but could only calm down enough to only whimper and hiccup.

"Flare, please get your water and head to your room, OK." Carol asked while she wiped her tears away before Flare nodded, got up, grabbed a clean glass on the dish rack after it dried, filled it with water and walked up the stairs to her room while trying to wipe her eyes with her free hand before Carol sat back down in the chair.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Carol said sadly before Emerald wave his right arm for a moment. "No problem, It's understandable." Emerald said before Carol looked back at him.

"Thank you." Carol said gratefully while slightly bowing before she looked back to Emerald but then had a serious look.

"May I ask again?, where is Grigoi buried?" Carol asked in a worried tone for Grigori's body while Emerald looked to her.

"After I buried him once, I had to dig him back up and rebury him closer to town to prevent those creatures from eating his body while I was gone." Emerald explained while Carol listened to Emerald.

"I buried him where I fought a giant slime monster near town after my groups first quest, it was off the path to the lower levels but It was worth it, I can take you and Flare there if you like." Emerald said while offering to take the family to Grigori's grave while Carol smiled a bit at Emerald's offer.

"Alright then, let me get Flare and we can go." Carol said before she walked up stairs to get Flare.

After waiting a few minutes, Emerald noticed that Flare walked down the stairs with Carol in tow with shoes on before Flare walked up to Emerald with a serious look.

"Can you take us to papa?" Flare asked before Emerald got down on one knee to get eye level with her.

"I wouldn't lie about that Flare, Grigori gave me this cloak to finish the last quest I was on and it save my life, I owe Grigori greatly, the least I can do is bury him and show his family the grave site." Emerald said while the two family members smiled before they follow Emerald out of the house and to a surprised group.

* * *

 

**Outside the house**

While Zion was trying to fix the machine with a few tools that that he had got from his cart and was about to tinker with it when Emerald appears next to him with Flare and Carol in tow which surprised everyone greatly.

"HOLY CRAP!" Zion shouted while he fell comically to the floor in shock with Flare and Lilly laughing at Zion's reaction while the others sweatdropped.

"OoooK." Emerald said slowly before he looked to the others.

"Guys, before we head deeper, I gotta escort these two to a grave site." Emerald said before he was about to walk off with Flare and Carol in tow when Lynx walked up and asked Emerald a question which stopped the trio.

"Can we join?, some of us Kinda feel bad we listened in on the beginning part and some of us already talked about it." Lynx said before Leonel, Solar, Lillum nodded while Core, and Nocturn looked to Emerald with a nod as well while Lilly just walked to Flare and the two children smiled at one another before looking back to the talking groups before Zion's eye started to twitch before he got up.

"Well sense I, well, peeked as well, I may as well do a free fusing of items." Zion said before everyone looked to him. "Isn't fusing items normally expensive, and beside's don't you need the rights item's to mix?" Carol said while looking at Zion with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Well, the thing is I made a deal with Grigori sense he was one of the people who took the previous quest first, said something about getting the reward item, the cloak of darkness to combine with his cloak of light." Zion said confusing everyone but Carol.

"Cloak of light?" Emerald said before Zion pointed to the cloak that Emerald was wearing while everyone looked at the tan cloak while Zion held the pitch black cloak in front of everyone.

"Not only that, Emerald you have an egg to hatch." Zion said grinning while everyone looked to Emerald who blinked rapidly a few times. "I'm not really sure I can even take care of a kid!" Emerald said in a worried tone.

"It's not much trouble, you just gotta potty train it and feed it mainly." Lillum said while everyone sweatdropped. " _She think's its_  easy?" Everyone thought before Zion chuckled.

"Well Emerald come here for a moment." Zion said while Emerald walked to him on guard.

"Yeah?" Emerald asked while Zion grinned with a glint in his eyes.

"HEADS UP!" Zion shouted before he tossed the egg up into the air which surprised everyone before Emerald caught it before it could hit the ground.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Emerald shouted before he noticed that Zion held the scanner and pressed the button with a grin before the hatching cube appeared and landed around Emerald while everyone sweatdropped at Zion's trick.

Zion pressed the button on the panel that opened on the side and pressed the button for the speakers and heard shouting that made everyone sweatdropped.

"...AND WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE ZION!, I'M GONNA..." Emerald tried to say but Zion pressed the button again which cut him off before he could finish.

"Well then time to hatch an egg." Zion said before pressing another button and for a minute nothing happened.

Just then Zion pressed the button to recall the cage and it showed that Emerald holding a brightly colored green dragon baby while it rested on Emerald's right shoulder while everyone looked at it.

They also saw Emerald's head smoking a bit a moment later before the baby dragon hiccuped with black smoke coming from it but stayed asleep.

"What happened to you?" Lillum asked while Emerald looked to her with half lidded eyes.

"Take a wild guess." Emerald muttered with half lidded eyes while he pointed to the baby dragon with his right thumb while it stayed asleep on Emerald's shoulder.

"Well on to the next thing on the list, fusing of items." Zion said before taking Emerald cloak without him noticing again somehow which waked the baby dragon in the process.

"Oh crap!" Emerald said in fright before the baby dragon gave an irritated look and breathed a column of fire in Emerald's direction that covered his head.

"GAAAAHHH!" Emerald shouted in pain while he got hit with the flames. ( **Think of Ash from pokemon getting hit by charizard before getting its respect in the pokemon anime series.)**

After the flames died the baby dragon spread its wings and glides down to the ground before it curled up into a ball to sleep again while Lillum and Nocturn went to check on Emerald who fell to the ground in pain before Zion placed the Cloak of darkness and the cloak of light on it and started to press a few buttons while Nocturn healed Emerald.

"Now I should warn you, this has never been done before with two opposing elements." Zion said while he started the fusion process while Carol and Flare looked at the cloaks before they turned into a ball of light and darkness for their respective element.

"Now for the fun part." Zion said while he continues the process after pressing a few buttons on the machine.

the two item's mixed for a moment which turned into a grey orb before the machine started to spark and rumble which made Zion nervous, royally so at the way he circled around the machine.

"Oh crap, OH CRAP!" Zion said before trying to press a few more buttons before grabbing the machine itself and running far out of town with everyone following before Zion place it on the ground as it sparked more.

* * *

 

**outside the town**

"OK... out of town... now for the barrier." Zion muttered to himself with a bit of panic in his voice before he did the fog wall barrier around the machine and came out of it a second later and ran past the group like a bat out of hell which surprised the group sense Zion was running surprisingly fast for a shopkeeper.

"IF YOU WANT A FRONT ROW SEAT!, BE MY GUEST!" Zion shouted while he ran before everyone chased after him sense they did not want to see what happens next.

* * *

 

**Back in town a minute**

Zion waited at the town gate before Everyone ran through the gate a few seconds later with Flare and Lilly gasping for breath before they followed them through with Carol and Lillum slowing down to make sure they get to town.

"OK Zion... what the hell happened to the scanner." Emerald asked after catching his breath while the others wondered as well while they caught their breaths.

"Well...it seems the fusion overloaded the machine and...well...it is gonna explode in the next minute or so." Zion said while scratching the back of his head before everyone looked at him like he was insane after they realized what Zion just said.

"ZION!" Everyone shouted while Zion held his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture.

"How was I suppose to know?, I never fused a light attribute and dark attribute item together before." Zion said while Emerald got a ticked look on his face when he realized what Zion said.

"NEXT TIME REMEMBER THAT!" Emerald shouted while Zion held both of his hands in a peaceful manner to try and calm Emerald down before he grinned in Carol's direction.

"Just in case Carol, mind putting a high lever energy barrier in front of the town." Zion said with a grin before Carol sighed and snapped her fingers before a barrier appeared in front of the town with a blue sheen.

Not a moment to soon to sense a large energy explosion erupted from where the scanner which surprised everyone in town, Emerald's group and the townsfolk, the blast hit the barrier while they all took a step back when the barrier started to cave inward.

The light died down just then when it looked like the barrier would break while everyone sighed in relief before they all looked past the gate to see that the field and creature's were undamaged, but both looked...different.

The town's lush green fields turned into a dark autumn brown for the fields of grass, the trees leaves fell until the trees lost all of their leaves, the monsters looked like they shed their spring coats for winter coats, all in all, it looked like they just jumped to the season of fall before everyone sweatdropped, the things outside the blast stayed the same green spring look.

"OK, anyone else seeing what I'm seeing?" Emerald said in shock while everyone agreed with him a moment later.

"Hmm, it seems that the blast changed the dungeon's seasonal structure." Zion said before the quests on the board changed which helped prove his point.

"Does that mean we went forward in time or what?, how the hell did this even happen from an explosion!?" Emerald asked in concern before Zion shook his head no.

"Maybe for the things caught in the blast, but the blast itself didn't hit us, besides I don't think that the blast was for us." Zion said before he walked out of town with the group in tow.

* * *

 

**outside of town at the scanner explosion**

The group walked over to see that the explosion left only a cloak at the epicenter that was grey in color, it had a hood attached and when someone wore it, the collar part was long enough to cover the lower part of the nose, the ripped part was still the same while Emerald walked forward to pick it up while the others stopped to look around the field.

When Emerald touched it, it surprised everyone by grabbing Emerald with a strong grip before everyone rushed to help Emerald when they saw what was happening.

When Core tried to attack with  **Nova** , it launched a grey flame shaped fist that hit Core with a surprising amount of force which sent him flying into Zion and sent the two crashing to the ground.

While Core and Zion tried to get untangled, Leonel and Lillum tried to grab it from the sides in a pincer attack like formation but the cloak just sent the same attack to the both of them with two fists this time which sent them flying.

Solar tried to cast a binding spell to pull the cloak off when multiple flame like hands came out and grabbed each chain and crushed them, cancelling the spell before they surprised everyone by slithering up Emerald's right arm then used its collar part to attach itself to Emerald's neck.

What topped the surprises just then was this.

The cloak started to spin like a spinning helicopter blade for a moment before disappearing into Emerald's neck, a white glowing ring appeared on Emerald's neck a second later that glowed gently.

Emerald then felt a pulse of energy which was sent through Emerald's body which made him grip his neck with clinched teeth before everyone heard a voice that sounded like a mix between a man and womans.

" **Finally...our true master!"**  ? said before the ring faded to show a black ring like tattoo appeared on Emerald's neck.

A closer look showed that the tattoo had intricate ancient letters that was patterned in such a way that it made a perfect line around Emerald's neck.

Everyone saw Emerald grab his neck one more time before the black tattoo glow with a soft white light before the cloak reappeared on Emerald and sat still on his shoulders.

the only difference between the tan version and current version was that it looked like Emerald was wearing a cloak of dark grey flames while Emerald looked like he was not in pain when he wore it.

"Whoa." Emerald said before he held the cloth and felt it was like touching..well.. condensed air, if that makes sense to anyone.

"Emerald, you OK?" Lillum said while she floated over to Emerald with the others crowding around him slowly before Lillum slowly reached out and touched his shoulder and felt the feel of the cloak before she gasped.

"Wow..it..feels..." Lillum started to say while she rubbed the cloth more before everyone started to grab a piece and rub it while Emerald's eye started to twitch.

After a minute of everyone rubbing a piece of the cloth Emerald finally lost his patience.

"OI!, ENOUGH!" Emerald shouted before everyone got shocked and took a step back while sweatdropping when the cloak flared up a little before it settled back down while Emerald looked to everyone with an irritated look before the cloak receded into the ring on Emerald's neck.

"We all know it feels like air OK!" Emerald said before he started to walk to Grigori's grave.

"Follow me, I'll show the way to Grigori's grave." Emerald said with the others in tow.

* * *

 

**Grigori's grave**

When the group got there, they noticed that it was the slime giant battle field after Emerald made the crater to show that it was filled with dirt in the center and covered with rocks it a way that covered the packed dirt, not only that there was a large stone that had some words on it.

It read, Here lies Grigori, warrior, family man, a great man.

Carol and Flare walked forward to see that the grave really did read Grigori's name, Flare fell to the ground with tears streaming from her eyes while Carol walked to the stone covered dirt and sat down with a sad look on her face before a few tears fell from her face.

Emerald's group stayed behind while Zion walked up with a bottle that he pulled out of his stand before he followed the others.

Walking forward, he opened the bottle, took a sip, and poured the rest onto the tome stone as a sign of respect.

"You were one hell of a man Grigori" Zion muttered before he capped the bottle and placed it on top the tome stone before Emerald walked forward while Zion passed him.

Emerald walked passed Carol and Flare and thought back to when he met Grigori and after.

"I...I gotta say I owed you big time Grigori, your cloak helped me pass the quest intact, all in all, I'm sorry I was not quick enough to help." Emerald said while he thought, _If there really is an afterlife, give Grigori a good spot there."_

The rest of the group waited in respectful silence before the scene flash forward to 20 minutes later.

* * *

 

**back in town**

Everyone walked into town while Carol carried a tired Flare while the group followed Carol to her house to escort the family home safely.

* * *

 

**Carol's house**

"Thank you for everything." Carol said before she was about to grab the door to teleport in the house when she looked to Emerald. "Emerald." Carol called to Emerald as he looked to her.

"Thank you." Carol said before she grabbed the door and teleported in with Flare in her arms.

Emerald's group looked to the door for a minutes longer before Emerald looked to the others. "Alright guys, what do you saw we head deeper, I think we overstayed our welcome." Emerald said before Zion grinned and packed up his stuff which got the groups attention.

"Well if you leaving, I'm heading out as well, good luck in your travels, GAHAHAHA!." Zion said before he started to laugh and walk away at the same time while the others waved before they started to walk out of town, Emerald had to pick up an irritable baby dragon and got a few burns in the process.

The group had no further issues before they walked down the stairs to the 77th floor while the scene went back to the battle right after Metal and Sonic clash.

* * *

 

**Outside the cave right after Metal and Sonic clashed (remember time is accelerated inside of the cave without the screen to watch the dungeon party)**

**Flame Sonic and Dark Pluton vs Enraged Chaos Overdrive Beta Metal Sonic and Darkness overdrive Beta Steel Emerald (Round 4)**

Everyone was stunned by Sonic and Metal's multiple charges, mainly the speed that that the two used, it was faster then before, so much so that the two were blurs of red, Sonic's flames and new quill color, Metal's warped red material and red mist like energy.

Steel and Pluton charged one another with their respective weapons before they attacked one another, Steel with duel bladed swords while Pluton used a BO staff with both hands to slam them down onto Steel who blocked it with a cross guard.

Steel withstood the attack and raised his blades, making Pluton stumble back in the air then launched back with jets while Steel chased after Pluton while the camera focused on Sonic and Metal's battle.

* * *

 

**With Sonic and Metal**

Sonic knew if he hadn't done the training with Amy and Pluton's back up data as a coach he would be dead many times over in this fight.

He kicked Metal with his right leg before Metal block with his left hand by grabbing and tossing Sonic away for everyone to see a moment later that Sonic had a few bruises and cuts while Metal's right arm appeared to be slightly melted, working, but melted.

Metal clinched the slightly melted hand to see that the melted parts slowed it down somewhat when it made a ear wrenching screech before he looked to a smirking Sonic when he got back up and looked to Metal's melted hand.

"What's the matter Metal, cant handle the heat?" Sonic said chuckling before Metal emitted more mist while he roared out with a shockwave.

 **"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!, OR YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS HEDGEHOG!"** Metal roared out before he charged Sonic again while Sonic tossed a fireball at Metal.

Metal in turn brought his slightly melted fist back then brought it forward to disperse the fireball, but got surprised to see Sonic's shoe a second later that hit him right in the face while Infernus was impressed with that tactic.

What happened was this, Sonic tossed the fireball and chased after it a second later, when Metal attacked the fireball Sonic jumped at the same time so when Metal attacked he was open for Sonic's attack and was launched back again into the mountain wall near the cave entrance with a resounding bang which created a cloud of dust that covered Metal while the others looked at the dust cloud while Pluton and Steel attacked one another with weapons one more time before looking in the direction of the bang to see that Sonic and everyone looking at the dust cloud.

Nothing happened for a moment before something flew out of the cloud at such speeds that Sonic lost track for a moment before his cloak was pinned to the ground again.

This time with the entire melted arm of Metal before Metal flew out of the cloud and over Sonic before he targeted the weaker groups in the area while firing a blast of Chaos at Xan who summoned his blade to block it but was surprised to see some strong wires in the blast before it spun around him before pinning to the ground which pinned Xan from moving.

 **"Changing target to Cream the rabbit, combat power low rank, chance of success, 93% with obstacles, 99.99999% without."** Metal's computer calculated while everyone tried to get Cream away from Metal after hearing that while Xan struggled with the wires pinning him to the ground while Metal weaved between the others when they tried to stopped him while Vanilla grabbed Cream and ran.

Metal then shot past Zack who tried to grab him, he rocketed to Vanilla who tripped on a few branched that flew over from the various fights and fell to the ground with Cream Before Vanilla saw Metal approach closer before she screamed.( **I may be wrong but doesn't Vanilla wear shoes with small heels that increase her height by an inch or two, sense the heels are not meant for outdoor use in cluttered areas it would make sense for her to trip.)**

"SOMEONE HELP!" Vanilla screamed while Metal's mostly intact arm started to spin like a drill before everyone heard a roar for some to see Pluton rocket past at unbelievable speed while the scene shifted back to Pluton and Steel before it happened.

* * *

 

**with Pluton and Steel**

Pluton and Steel attacked one another for a bit before seeing Metal throw his melted arm to pin Sonic then flew out of the cloud to fly past Sonic towards Xans group and saw that Xan got bound to the ground with wire that was hidden in the chaos based attack that Metal sent out.

Steel blocked another attack by Pluton before the group heard a scream and looked over to see Metal charge a tripped up Vanilla and Cream while Pluton felt a rage like no other after Vanilla's call for help.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Vanilla called out before Pluton charged past Steel while Steel attacked with a downward strike with his right blade, Pluton however ignored Steel when Steel severed Pluton's left arm.

Pluton flew by with a roar while he pushed all of his energy into the jets in his feet before the color of the flame turned black in color while Pluton rocketed to Metal with dangerous speeds before his computer scanners warned him that if he did not slow down his legs would break down from the power levels that emitted from them.

" **OOOOOHHHHH!"** Pluton roared out while his BO staff changed into a demonic looking scythe to attack Metal while Steel gave chase.

The speed made Pluton's legs spark and rattle sense his speed increased so much that he blurred past Sonic, Xan's group, and approached Metal.

Metal heard the roar and turned his head back to see a demonic looking Pluton wielding a demonic looking scythe before Pluton raised it to attack Metal while Metal turned with the drilling fist to launch a surprise attack that hit Pluton in his stomach area before Metal pulled out while Steel appeared a second later by stabbing both blades into the hole where Metal punched through and to everyone's horror, Steel moved them to the sides, bisecting Pluton along his waist.

Time seemed to slow down when Pluton felt the loss of his legs, his dark mode faded and his grip on his weapon started to loosen, the next thing he knew was that the link between his backup data was reestablished and his current body and the backup copied the data they had an in instant.

" **Data upload, new nano weapon form, rocket propelled weapon of choice, implement?"**  Pluton's computer said before Pluton's grip on his weapon strengthens when he thought of Vanilla and how he failed to protect her secret, Cream and making her sad about this moment, Emerald sense he regained a few memories of Pluton himself, Sonic for failing to help, Tail's for being beaten again, Knuckles for nearly being killed, Shunpei for not helping more, Zack for not being able to help at all.

" **Activate rocket scythe!"** Pluton muttered before his eyes glowed white before he surprised everyone when the scythe in Pluton's hand gained a rocket jet on the back of it in a silver like slime that constructed it in a second.

The next thing everyone saw would even impress Elemental's, Pluton let out a roar before he sent a great deal of energy to the jet engine on the scythe, he then let the laws of physics work in his favor by propelling the scythe at extreme speeds, the attack sent Pluton spinning in a 360 degree spin, slicing Metal from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Steel saw what would happen and jumped back while in a guard that was just in time to avoid the fatal slice with Pluton's scythe blade which made a resounding clang with Steel's blades.

Pluton then aimed for Metal's head while Metal scanned Pluton and found what he was looking for and a panel opening up on the back of his head before his head disconnected from his body while red flames jetted out from the hole in the back of his head.

Metal's head then propelled forward before it hit Pluton's chassis and punctured through completely to show that Metal had two Chaos emerald's that powered Pluton in his mouth before the head of Metal's flew up a bit before powering down while Pluton slammed the scythe into the ground to balance on it.

Some of eggman's spybots flew under the head while it started to fall and caught the head with some robotic arms and flew away with the blue and green emerald before Steel charged Pluton while Pluton pivoted on the scythe while keeping his hand on the scythe handle and opened his mouth with blue energy pointing at Steel.

Steel was surprised, so much so that when he started to dodge his left arm was hit by a beam of electricity with so much focus that it completely destroyed Steel's left arm and blade while the beam shot near the trees then upward to fade to nothing.

Steel looked towards Pluton with an angered look before his right arm started to shake, then Pluton fell next to the scythe with hardly any power left.

What happened was this in simple terms, Pluton activated his new rocket jet attachment and sliced Metal in two and tried to finish Metal off but Metal shot his head through Pluton's chest by abandoning his body, the spybots retrieve the head holding the emeralds while Steel charged Pluton with the intent to finish him off but was caught off guard when Pluton fired a beam attack from his mouth that took Steel's arm, it all happened in 10- 15 seconds.

When Pluton hit the ground everyone was shocked to see that Metal was down and Steel critically damaged thanks to Pluton, No one said anything while they all just saw that Pluton fell, when he hit the ground it started a chain reaction.

"PLUTON!" Cream, Vanilla, Tail, Shunpei, Zack, Amy, and Sonic called while Pluton's eye moved slowly to the group before Steel charged Pluton in anger.  **"DAMN YOU!"** Steel roared before his blades burned with a dark flame while Pluton looked at Steel with regret.

 **" _I'm sorry everyone."_** Pluton thought while his power drained further.

"MAKE A BLADE!" a mans voice shouted before Pluton did what the voice told and before his power faded completely he made the scythe turned into a durable broadsword before a man grabbed it in mid air and blocked Steel's attack after channeling magic through the blade.

Who did it stunned everyone when they saw Zack fair block the attack from Steel while Steel had an irritated look.

"I'm your opponent now!, I'm tired from sitting on the sidelines!" Zack growled out before the blade in hand started to glow more before he push Steel back, making Steel jump back, then look around the area to see everyone then to his missing arm.

 **"GODDAMMIT!, IF I HAD MY REAL BODY YOU WOULD BE NOTHING!"** Steel roared out which shocked everyone who heard. "Real body!?" Zack said in shock while everyone looked at Steel like he was insane before he grinned with a mad grin at everyones reactions.

 **"Yeah...I was going to save this info for a few bodies later, but I did not expect all of these annoyances."** Steel said before he rests his leftover blade on his shoulder before he started to laugh like a mad man a second later.

 **"Hehehe...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!, Oh yeah, my old body, remember what I said earlier about a few secrets besides the data from pops, right?"** Steel said while everyone remembered what he said last chapter while Steel grinned again.

 **"I'll go ahead and tell you then to just get to the point."** Steel said before a dark mist rose from him in great waves which shocked the Elemental's before Steel's eyes turned pure white.

 **"My true name, if I had my real body, is this."** Steel continued as his body shocked all as it turned into a replica of Emerald's dark form, just no hair like flames.

 **"My true name and form is Destruct, The first Elemental of Darkness and the Human Chaos Beast of the white Emerald!"** Steel said shocking all who heard before the scene went back to the dungeon with Zion going one floor up from Dimensional Helix just after the scene went back to Metal and Steel's fight. **(all will be explained next chapter, sorry but this is a starting point.)**

* * *

 

**With Zion heading to the 3rd boss floor**

Zion walked into the room to see the devastation that happened from Emerald's party during the tag team against Lynx and Umbra and whistled.

"*whistle* I gotta say, Emerald and his friends are going to have a rough time if this is happening on the final boss floor." Zion said before he walked to the stairs leading to the 74th floor for a few minutes to hearing banging coming from the stairs and raised an eyebrow in confusion before he walked through the jungle to the stairs.

Walking into the clearing he saw a mountain blocking the way and saw an Oni trying to bash his way through with a campsite nearby before he stopped for a bit to catch his breath, Zion also saw that the Oni made a deep hole in the mountain and chuckles with the Oni looking back at Zion.

"Hay...you here for the stair's?, sorry but thanks to this mountain, it's blocking the way and I'm mining through to make tunnel." ? said while Zion walked forward.

"Well my Oni friend, need any help?" Zion asked while the oni looked to him before shrugging.

"Not unless you can get rid of this thing." ? said before Zion chuckles again.

"Tell me what's your name?, mines Zion the shopkeeper from  **Dimensional Helix** , I closed up shop there to open in another world." Zion said while the Oni looked to him after walking out of the hole.

"Name's Kin-ki, messenger of Lucifer, I'm trying to pass a message along to other worlds and to Lucifer as well, I've been here for weeks trying to clear the path but I feel like I'm barely doing anything with a mountain this size." Kin-ki said while Zion chuckles again before he walked to the mountain side near the stairs.

" _this will take a bit out of me, oh well, I gotta pass by here."_ Zion thought before he stretched his hand to the mountain while his face got a serious look on it before his index finger was lit aflame with a silver aura.

When Zion touched the mountain, there was a crunching sound before the mountain was obliterated while Kin-ki dropped his club in shock then looked to Zion.

Zion then coughed into his hand while Kin-ki looked to Zion worried.

"Are you OK?" Kin-ki said before Zion pulled his hand away to see a little blood in his hand before he smirked then pulled out a handkerchief to clean his hand.

"Well my Oni friend, I bid you adieu." Zion said before he walked up the stairs with Kin-ki watching the stairs while he wondered who the hell Zion was while Zion thought for a moment.

" _Good luck Emerald, the next time we meet, I may have to test you myself."_ Zion thought with a smirk on his face before he faded into the darkness while the scene went to Emerald's group.

* * *

 

 **Emerald group floor 99**  ( **accelerated time when Steel gave that info about himself)**

Emerald's party got down to floor 99 with exhausted looks on their faces while they walked down the stairs.

After getting to the 99th floor, Emerald collapsed to the ground which startled everyone before sweatdropping when they heard snoring from Emerald while the dragon that Emerald got, but it grew greatly while it carried Lilly on its back like a horse walked by to the cabin.

If it could be called that while the dragon walked to the door's before Lilly hopped off, opened the door, and let the dragon in then followed before the doors shut.

Instead of a cabin, there was a small mansion that surprised everyone who was awake, there was also an upgrade of the hot spring and blacksmith, finally there was another building near the blacksmith that had an odd looking sign, all in all, this place looked like the very pinnacle of rest areas in the trial of blades dungeon before Core looked to Emerald with a tired look on his face.

"You know what I think, I say we just leave him here, he won't get attacked here." Core said with an exhausted and irritation both filling his body at the same time, exaustion from the trek to floor 99, irritation from using 40 freaking elixirs.

The reason is that 40 of the elixirs had to be used from floor 77 to the final rest area, it was like the difficulty of the dungeon spiked so much that they nearly got eaten a few times. ( **think of dragons dogma dark arisen, OK story difficulty, dark arisen part, it will chew you up, spit you out, stomp on you, spit on your corpse, then kick you away without mercy as the monsters laugh at your weakness.)**

"Don't be like that Core, Emerald had to use a lot of energy to fend off that freaky monster, I was surprised that it survived Emerald's **Chaos fist** , but he did knock it out so we got the chance to run from it." Lillum said before she used a little energy to make an ice sled and slid Emerald on it.

Core then grinned before he placed his foot on it while his eyes gleamed before he thrust his leg out which made Emerald fly to the house while he snoozed on the ice sled while everyone chased him in a panic when he looked like he would crash through the mansion door.

The house door opened when Lilly was about to walk out, but saw Emerald fly at her and jumped to the right to see Emerald bounce on the floor and slide up some stairs.

Thanks to the angle Emerald bounced on the wall at the top of the stairs then hit the ceiling at such a perfect angle that when everyone ran in they saw Emerald sliding on the ceiling.

The real kicker was that the ceiling curved downward to the door while Emerald slid there with speed, he was aimed at the ground as a result.

Core got under Emerald and summoned  **Nova** , angled it in an instant at a 45 degree angle, and Emerald's ice sled hit the side of the blade and looped back to the stairs at a slightly altered angle which sent Emerald up the stairs and the wall before he went up, hit the wall and went to the left while the sled hit the hall and shattered before Emerald flew through the door opening and landed on the bed while staying asleep.

Emerald then grabbed the pillow and hugged it like a stuffed animal while Nocturn looked at Emerald after floating up then back down to the group before he sweatdropped.

 **"I don't know what impresses me more, the fact that sled incident just happened, or the fact that Emerald is still asleep after all that."**  Nocturn said while everyone sweatdropped.

Leonel was about to say something about that when she stopped herself when she felt a shock throughout her body and while keeping a straight face looked to the group.

"Well I suggest we all turn in as well then, I gotta take care of something." Leonel said before she walked out with the others looking at her confused before shrugging, and walking to an empty room to sleep while Lillum with a devilish smirk follows after Leonel.

* * *

 

**with Leonel near the springs**

Leonel walked around the hot spring and when she knew that no one was around she sat down against the wall, curled up in the fetal position after she put her head on her arms and whimpered in slight pain.

" _Oh by Chaos!, This heat will kill me before we even fight Umbra!"_ Leonel thought while she tried to ignore the heat burning in her body before a rock dropped in front of her which caused Leonel to looked up and was surprised to see Lillum floating above her with a smirk on her face.

"LILLUM!?" Leonel said in shock while Lillum flew down and sat next to her.

"I must say, I'm surprised that you are in heat now of all times, then again, at least it's in the rest area and not in a fight." Lillum said while she smirked at Leonel's blushing face.

"I-I-I.." Leonel tried to speak but couldn't before Lillum's smirk grew wider.

"Tell you what, meet me at the dining area of the cabin tomorrow, I have a plan to help with your heat and for getting Emerald some memories back." Lillum said with a smirk on her face while Leonel gave Lillum a confused look before the duo walked back into the house before the time went to the next day.

* * *

 

**next day**

Emerald woke up in a bed and figured that the others must have put him in the bed ( **In an interesting way),**  Emerald got up and walked around to see that he was on a king size bed with a few pillows, and noticed it was made of wood, not made of metal or other fancy materials, and the mattress felt like he was on a cloud.

"Well if I'm here, the others must be resting from the last few floors, after all of that its understandable." Emerald said before he looked around and sweatdropped.

"And sense I'm alone here, it looks like I'm talking to myself like an insane person." Emerald said while sweatdropping.  **(Personally I talk to myself a lot if I'm thinking about things like how to beat a game...readers...this is me with no friends!)**

Emerald then walked out of the room to see a few drops of water on the ground and wondered what happened before he walked downstairs to see Core sitting in a chair. ( **the others cleaned the ice up but missed a few pieces.)**

"Hay Core, how you doing?" Emerald said before he sat down in another chair in the room while Nocturn floated in with a confused look on his gem like face. **"Morning Emerald,Core, how did you guys sleep last night?"** Nocturn asked while the two other men looked at him.

"Hay Nocturn, I slept great, like I was flying on a cloud." Emerald said while smiling before Core and Nocturn sweatdropped before they chose to keep quiet about the sled incident while Emerald looked to them with a confused look.

"Hay guys, any idea why there are water stains on the floor at my door?" Emerald asked which made Nocturn and Core flinched on the inside while they kept up a perfect poker face.

"cracks in the roof?" Core said before Emerald looked to Core with a eyebrow raised before shrugging when he let it drop.

"One more thing, where are the ladies and Ikaru?" Emerald asked while the guys looked to Emerald when they wondered that as well while the scene went to a grinning Lillum with the confused woman of the group.

* * *

 

**with Lillum and the other woman**

Lillum called the woman of the group after asking Ikaru  **(** **Japanesse word for rage)** , the green dragon that Emerald named after getting burned repeatedly by, Ikaru walked outside to watch Lilly after Lillum asked her to play with Ikaru for awhile while Lillum looked to the other woman in the room.

"So why are we here Lillum?" Solar asked while Lillum grinned at the question.

"Simple really, and I'll be blunt." Lillum started to say before Leonel grabbed a drink of water and started to drink it. "What guy here do you like?" Lillum said while she gave a devilish smirk at the reactions the others gave.

Leonel spat her drink out while Lynx gave a bugged eyed look at the table before Solar just sweatdropped and face palmed while Lillum giggled.

"W-Where did that come from!?" Leonel said while her heat started to act up again before she put her head on the table.

"If it's what I think it is I'll pass for now." Solar said before she walked out of the room with a thought.

" _Besides, I prefer 1 on 1 instead of what she is planning."_ Solar thought while she walked outside to the hot springs after saying hello to the others.

"Well then, Lynx, you got a guy you like here or out there?" Lillum said with a smirk in her face before Lynx blushed while she looked away.

"W-well I wouldn't say like or anything your thinking, it's just that..." Lynx started to say before she fell silent while Lillum's grin grew wider.

"Really?... alright then, if you wanna keep silent that's OK, I'll need to borrow Leonel for a moment though." Lillum said while Leonel's ear twitched before Lillum called her name while Lynx walked out of the room.

"What?" Leonel said with an irritated before she looked to Lillum.

**Yuri/lemon warning,a warm up for real lemon that happens soon (please remind me if I am wrong about limes in the fanfic community about limes)(skip if not interested)**

* * *

Lillum then walked to in irritated Leonel while Leonel looked to her with a confused look after her irritation cooled down.

"You know, sense I'm trying to help you, you could be more grateful." Lillum said before she put her hand on Leonel's shoulder with a magical spark emitting from Lillum's hand that made Leonel's spine tingle before she got up from her chair in shock when her heat hit her with twice the force before she felt wetness between her legs.  **(for the spark, think of a static shock in simple terms.)**

"What's wrong?" Lillum asked with a smirk before she walked over slowly with a slight swing in her hips while Leonel's breath started to feel labored.

"W-what did you do to me?" Leonel said while Lillum walked behind a heated up Leonel while she thought back to the  **Dimensional Helix Library.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_Lillum was looking around for some more books about magic when she noticed a book with a heart and arrow on the cover before she picked it up and read it to herself._

_**"Cupid's spark.. not a love spell, but a spell that sends the target into an intense heat like state, if the target is already in heat, it triples the effect and the target loses some of their restraints, for example, a woman who normally would not look at another woman in any sexual light will see the user in a more desirable light, again not to confuse this with a love spell, I mean come on people, even a super villain wouldn't try that, it ends badly every time."** Lillum read out loud before she gave a fanged like grin while the scene went back to Leonel's predicament._

* * *

**Present**

"You see I used a spell that puts a person in heat, triple so if they are already in heat." Lillum explained before he gripped Leonel's breasts by slipping her hands under the clothes and tweaked Leonel's nipples before Leonel could talk.

Leonel's reaction was that she froze up completely while Lillum cast  **Cupid's spark**  again while Lillum smirked.

"I must say that your breasts may be smaller then mine, but they're a lot firmer then they look, let's try and fix that." Lillum said with a grin on her face before she moved her left hand down to slip under Leonel's pants and felt Leonel's clit while Leonel froze before her pupil's shrank and gave a silent scream.

"...!" Leonel's voice was shocked quiet before Lillum pulled her hand out to see her hand soaked with a surprised look on her face.

"Wow, you give some succubus's a run for their money, and no panties?" Lillum said before she looked to a silent Leonel with a sweatdrop before Leonel fell to her knees with a wide look sense Lillum practically stopped her mind and body with a touch.

Lillum giggled before she leaned down, grabbed Leonel's right arm, gently lead Leonel in her stupor to Emerald's room after making sure that the coast was clear, sat her on the bed, cast the  **Cupid's spark** spell again to keep Leonel's heat up **,** and walked to the rooms entrance's before looking back to Leonel.

"Keep yourself busy for a moment while I get Emerald." Lillum said with a lusty smirk before she walked out while Leonel looked at the door that shut a second later.

Leonel could hear her heartbeat while her blood pumped through her body with a frenzy before her heat got to the point that she felt her control slip, she then looked around the room before a familiar scent hit her nose that made her freeze after Lillum's scent vanished.

"Emerald." Leonel muttered while heartbeat got louder in her head.

***Heartbeat, Heartbeat,Heartbeat***

***SNAP***

Leonel felt something snap inside her while she smelt Emerald's scent before tore her clothes off sense she could resummon her clothes at will in perfect shape.

She then rubbed her clit and vagina with both hands in an intense vigor before she laid back on the bed with gasps and moans while the scene went to Lillum before Leonel's toes started to curl and gripped the bed.

* * *

**With Lillum (Yuri/ Lemon pause)**

After Lillum closed the door, she heard some clothes tearing off about 20 seconds later and smirked when she heard Leonel gasp and moan out before she placed a anti-sound crest on the door before going to get Emerald.

she walked to the living room to see only Nocturn snoozing on the glass nightstand and shrugged,she quickly poked Nocturn a few times so she wouldn't he hurt by the dark energy while Nocturn awoke in a daze.

 **"Mommy is that you?"** Nocturn muttered in a slight daze before Lillum giggled at Nocturn's state.

"Nocturn, I am not your mother, but I can scold you like one if you don't wake up." Lillum said before Nocturn shook his head? then looked to Lillum when he regained his senses.

 **"Need something?"** Nocturn said while Lillum looked around the room before looking back to Nocturn.

"Yeah, know where Emerald is?" Lillum asked while Nocturn looked to Lillum for a few more seconds before looking outside.

 **"He is trying to get on Ikaru's good side, but... he is turning into a BBQ right now if he is stubborn about this."**  Nocturn said before Lillum walked out of the room only to look back to Nocturn a second later with a dark aura emitting from her which surprised Nocturn greatly.

 ** _"_ Nocturn, please don't bug Emerald and myself for awhile, if you do...well you don't want to know what I can do if angered." **Lillum said with a chilling smirk before she walked outside while Nocturn turned pure white in fear while he wondered if that was just Lillum's killer intent or actual dark energy being emitted from her.

 **"B-B-Being a daughter of Lucifer, I wouldn't be surprised if she has even a fraction of his dark energy passed to her, I'm leaving this building for awhile just to be safe."** Nocturn muttered to himself before he flew out of the house to look around at the other buildings while the scene went to Lillum.

* * *

 

**with Lillum again**

Lillum walked out to see a column of fire pass by here and looked to see a chard Emerald cough up some smoke and looked to Ikaru with a ticked off look before walking to the cabin.

"OK OK!, I get it!, I'll leave you alone!" Emerald grunted before he walked to the house to see a smiling Lillum at the door.

"Hay Lillum, sleep OK last night?" Emerald asked while Lillum walked over to Emerald and gripped his right arm. "Hay Emerald, can you follow me for a moment." Lillum said with a smirk while Emerald got confused before shrugging.

"Sure, got nothing better to do today sense we are trying to rest up before fighting Umbra and whatever he has planned." Emerald said before he followed Lillum upstairs and walked to his room.

"So Emerald, you wanna remember more about yourself?" Lillum said before she looked to Emerald who looked at Lillum like she was out of her mind.

"Of course, I just don't want to get anyone hurt in the process though." Emerald said when he remembered how he got some memories back when Core nearly got killed while Lillum looked to him in concern.

"Well at least consider this, at least no one's dead yet." Lillum said before they went to Emerald's room which confused Emerald after he had another thought.

" _The yet part is what I'm worried about._ " Emerald thought before he noticed that they we're standing in front of Emerald's room.

"Why are we here?" Emerald asked while Lillum looked at him then smirked when she had an Idea, it could backfire but it will be funny as hell to her before she pointed to the door.

"Unfortunately I was practicing a spell with Leonel when an unexpected side effect happened, I need your help to break it." Lillum said smirking while Emerald looked to her before looking at the door.

"I'll have to get Nocturn then, I can't cast the sealbreaker on my own." Emerald said before turned to walk away before Lillum grabbed his shoulder which stopped him in his tracks.

"It's not like that, at least look first before bothering Nocturn, I might be blowing this out of proportion." Lillum said while she pulled on Emerald's arm before Emerald though confused, just went along with it for now, after all what is the worse that could happen in his room.

Emerald was about to open the door when Lillum stopped him which kinda irritated him sense was being stopped a lot today.

"Leonel wants this a secret, so rush in and close the door quickly." Lillum said with such seriousness that Emerald could only nod before he got ready to charge with Lillum floating above him with a devilish smirk while Emerald felt a chill up his spine before he gripped the doorknob, turned it, and charged through to be shocked beyond belief at what laid beyond the door.

**Lemon warning, lemon warning, you have been warned, also this Lemon gets a little out of the normal so multi warning, nothing nasty, believe me on that one, Skip if not interested**

* * *

**With Leonel right before Emerald opened the door**

Leonel bit into the blanket to keep from screaming when she inserted one of her fingers inside her needy pussy while she tweaked her right nipple with her left hand while she leaked a bit on the bed.

Leonel heard the door open, close right after, then looked over to see a greatly shocked Emerald while Lillum closed the door behind them, locked it, and placed a few seals on the door to keep everyone from coming into the room, and to keep the sound from going out of the room while Leonel reached out to Emerald in a heated daze with one arm which confused the hell out of a blushing Emerald.

"What the hell happened?" Emerald said while Lillum floated behind him and tried to remake the hot spring incident by making her clothes vanish thanks to a spell Solar taught her before she hugged Emerald from behind which surprised Emerald.

"L-Lillum!?" Emerald said in a surprised tone while he had a feeling of deja vu at what was happening before Lillum turned him around which caused Emerald to blush greatly because Lillum was naked, and in front of him.

Lillum then kissed Emerald which made him freeze when a memory passed in his head so fast that only he could see it. ( **think of a flashback, but for lemon's, more might happen in this story.** )

* * *

**Lemony flashback (remember Readers, Emerald remembers the events and the people who appear, but only from the event's themselves, simply put Emerald gets info from the contents of the memories, nothing more or less, like watching one scene of a movie without watching the beginning or after the scene.)**

_"Lillum?, where are you?" Emerald said before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and felt something on his back which made Emerald's blush intensify before he heard a voice speak up._

_"Right here sweety." Lillum said which surprised Emerald before he turned his head before he spoke up._

_"Lillum!?" Emerald said in shock which made Lillum let go before turning Emerald around which caused him to blush greatly because Lillum was naked, and floated right in front of his face._

_Lillum giggled at Emerald's face, before floating over and whispered seductively into his ear. "Well Emerald, sense your here, can you help me with something?" Lillum said but Before Emerald could reply Lillum kissed him which stunned him long enough for Lillum use a spell to remove his clothes and placed them near the entrance of the hot springs while the scene went to the present._

* * *

**back to lemon**

Emerald then grinned from the partial info while Lillum closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss while Leonel continued to masturbate on the bed before Emerald hugged Lillum with one arm which surprised her when his grip tightens.

Emerald took Lillum by surprise by sliding his tongue into Lillum's mouth before she could recover and twirled it around her tongue a few time before pulling away.

"Let's hope I'm not a glass cannon again." Emerald said while Lillum's eye's widened greatly.

"Y-You remember!?" Lillum said shocked before Emerald shrugged then kissed Lillum again, he held the middle of her back which pulled her to his chest before pulling away again.

"Well...somewhat...I remember our encounter at the hot spring." Emerald said while Lillum hugged him tightly sense he remembered more about her.

"So what now?" Emerald said while blushing greatly when he looked to Leonel while her motions increased from seeing Emerald in her heat induced daze.

Lillum then smirked when Emerald looked away from her before she snapped her fingers, which caused Emerald's clothes to vanish and appeared on the nightstand nearby which made Emerald look down after feeling a draft and had another deja vu moment.

Before Emerald could say anything, Lillum pushed Emerald towards Leonel who reached to him with both arms, she gripped his neck when he landed on her, and kissed Emerald before he tried to get back up while Lillum smirked when Emerald froze in shock again before Leonel frenched kissed him after grabbing Emerald's head with her right arm and held Emerald with her left before Lillum started to tweak her nipples while Emerald braced himself with one arm.

Leonel broke the kiss a minute later before she looked at a surprised Emerald for second before speaking up which knocked him out of his stupor.

"Please Emerald!, I need you help with this problem, my heat is overpowering whatever control I have left, Please help me." Leonel slightly begged when her heat started to hurt somewhat while Emerald got another memory, this time of Vanilla at her new house.

* * *

**flashback**

_"Consider this my thanks for saving my life and Creams as well, and before you object, It wasn't just for you, I'm in heat and really need this, Please help me with my problem." Vanilla said as she hoped this would get Emerald in gear while she gripped Emerald's hand with need._

_Emerald looked at Vanilla to see that she was serious and decided that if he walked away from this now, body shape be damned, he would feel like a bastard for leaving Vanilla in this predicament before he stepped back and nodded while the scene shifted to the present._

* * *

**Flashback over**

Emerald could only grin at the memory again before he kissed Leonel who didn't expect that at the moment before closing her eyes to enjoy the kiss before Emerald pulled away to look at Lillum with a grin.

"Hay Lillum, mind lending me a hand?, I'm kind of missing one at the moment." Emerald asked while Lillum grinned at Emerald's question.

"Gladly." Lillum said before she walked to Emerald's left while Leonel looked to her with confusion before moaning out when Emerald surprised her by moving downwards to lick Leonel's clit while Lillum grabbed both of Leonel's breasts and massaged them for a minute before Emerald took his right hand to finger Leonel's cavern with a vigor sense she already warmed herself up while his erection hit full force.

"I must say again that your breasts are firmer then they look." Lillum said before her grip increased in pressure while she sped up her motions while Leonel started to growl out in pleasure before Emerald switched to Leonel's vagina before he pinched Leonel's bulb gently which made the growls louder when her pleasure skyrocketed.

Lillum, even though she was massaging Leonel's breasts for a couple more minutes and enjoyed the feeling, felt left out a bit before she looked to Emerald for a moment then back to Leonel and had a interesting idea while Leonel started to squirm a bit when she neared her peak.

Leonel then shocked Emerald and Lillum by actually roaring like a lioness as she gritted her teeth as she came like a geyser in Emerald's face.

Emerald had to pull away from the unexpected roaring before Leonel settled down with a half lidded look on her face while she looked at the ceiling while her mind cleared a bit before Lillum looked to Emerald with a smirk.

"Well Emerald, you gonna leave her with just an appetizer, or give her a full course meal!" Lillum said with a smirk before she lifted Leonel's head and chest up, sat behind Leonel, and placed her head between Lillum's breasts while Lillum leaned back on the headboard which gave Leonel a full view of the room.

"What do you say Leonel, want to continue?" Lillum asked while Leonel looked at Emerald for a moment before her lust induced mind spoke for her before she could stop herself.

"P-Please continue." Leonel said before Lillum smirked at Leonel's answer.

"Your heard her yourself Emerald, are you just gonna leave two willing woman alone like this, hehe, or are you scared that you became a glass cannon again." Lillum said in a slightly mocking tone while Emerald got a tick mark on his head before dark mist rose from him.

"After I help Leonel, I'll show you that I am not a glass cannon." Emerald growled while Lillum smirked on the inside before Emerald looked to Leonel.

"Leonel, come here." Emerald said before he gestured the come here motion and Leonel followed that order by leaning forward before smirked at a heat induced idea she had before she crawled on all fours like a cat while Lillum started to masturbate while Leonel gripped Emerald's length with her right hand.

Leonel noticed that Emerald was pulsing in her hand and smirked when she pumped him a few times before licking the head of his dick while Emerald put his right hand on her head gently before he grit his teeth from the pleasure and noticed that Leonel's tongue was a bit scratchy like a cats when they lick someone's hand and also noticed that it didn't hurt after a minute.

" _Must be the fact that my body is more durable now, that or the pleasure's overriding the pain."_ Emerald thought before his thought process stopped when Leonel took Emerald's length in her mouth a couple times to get a feel of it before taking it further as she took 5 inches into her mouth and pumping the rest with her hand while Lillum then grabbed one of her breasts with her one hand while she kept the vigorous motions up with her vagina while she held back a groan.

Leonel cupped Emerald balls and gently massaged them while Emerald wondered if this was Leonel's first time or if she did this before before his thought process stopped when he felt his release approaching.

"L-Leonel...hold on!... gonna lose it soon!" Emerald grunted out before Leonel started to bob her head faster when Emerald tried to warn her while his hips froze before shuddering.

Emerald released then and there while he gripped Leonel's head to steady himself before his semen shot out of him and into Leonel's mouth with pulsing force sense he hadn't had sex in a long time.

He was really back up and found out the hard way when Leonel had to pull back to avoid chocking from Emerald's dick when some of his semen shot down her throat and into her stomach while some dribbled down her chin.

When she pulled away Emerald fired 3 more shots, one hit her cheek, another coated her breasts, finally the weakest one hit her lower stomach before it seeped and stopped above her clit which made Emerald sweatdropp when Leonel coughed a few times.

"S-sorry, sense Nocturn messed with my body, I'm a lot more...productive then normal, at least that's what I can remember from those memories I have." Emerald explained while sweatdropping when Leonel coughed a bit more before looking to Emerald with slightly clearer eyes.

"Its..*cough*... alright, its my first time so I'm inexperienced." Leonel said with blushing while Emerald and Lillum looked to her with surprised looks.

"Seriously, not to be to flattering, but a woman as beautiful as you never had a lover." Lillum said while looking to Leonel before Leonel looked to Lillum with a sad look on her face while she cleaned herself off somewhat before speaking up.

"Yeah, normally its because of the way I fight and act during battle, from my perspective I seem and look normal, but from others, I look like a demonic warrior who's rage consumed them, funny sense most of the celestial guardians are demons themselves." Leonel said before she chuckled darkly while Emerald moved to her after she clean her face off.

"Leonel." Emerald said while Leonel looked to him before Emerald reached to her and grabbed her chin.

"I'll say this, I don't know what happened in your past, and I might not ever if you want to keep it a secret, but I can tell you this, I actually like the way you fight, you got me out of so many tight spots that I thought that you were a hero a few times." Emerald said while Leonel blushed at the complement.

"R-Really?" Leonel said while Emerald leaned forward and kissed her which surprised her before Emerald separated after a minute.

"Would I lie to you?" Emerald asked with a grin before Leonel's blush got greater.

"You wanna stop Leonel?, or do you wanna continue?" Emerald asked while Leonel looked to him with a surprised look on her face before looking away while blushing so much that her cheeks turned bright red while Emerald sweatdropped.

" _I didn't know that someone's face could get this red."_ Emerald thought before Leonel spoke up which knocked him out of his stupor.

"I-I w-wanna see this trough to the end." Leonel said before Emerald grinned then pushed Leonel's left shoulder with his right hand which made her fall back onto Lillum who grinned as well before Lillum held Leonel's head between her breasts which confused Leonel for a moment.

"W-What are..AH!?" Leonel tried to say but stopped when Emerald used two fingers to pierce her vagina, he then moved them around for a bit while Leonel squirmed before Emerald started to pick up the pace.

"Alright, you ready?" Emerald said when he took his fingers out before he got ready to thrust into Leonel while she look to Emerald.

"H-hold on." Leonel said before Emerald and Leonel looked to her in confusion. "Something wrong?" Emerald asked in concern before Leonel shook her head in a no gesture.

"I wanna try something, may I?" Leonel asked before Emerald just shrugged before Leonel stood on her knees.

"Can you lay down on the bed?" Leonel asked while Emerald looked to Lillum who just shrugged before she got up off the bed before Emerald laid down on the bed under Leonel who gripped Emerald's length and rubbed it against her folds to get it wet to make the intrusion easier before Lillum smirked while she walked behind Leonel.

Leonel then aimed Emerald's dick to her vagina and started to lower herself down before stopping when Emerald's dick head went in.

"W-whoa, a finger is nothing on this." Leonel grunted before she felt a couple hands on her shoulder before they forced her down on Emerald's dick with a resounding smack while Leonel's pupil's shrank in shock when she felt a pain like no other before she fell forward onto Emerald while Emerald, who looked a little ticked, at Lillum while blood came out of Leonel's vagina slowly.

"Lillum!, what the hell!?" Emerald growled out before he looked to Leonel in concern. "What?, its just like ripping of a bandage, hurts a lot at first, but fades soon right?" Lillum said with a smirk while a tick mark appeared on Emerald's head.

"Lillum!, I'm not a lady so I'll never understand it, but I'm pretty sure ripping of a bandage is nothing compared to this!" Emerald said before Leonel gripped Emerald's shoulders which got his attention.

"I-I'm alright, besides, I won't feel pain later right?" Leonel said before she looked to Emerald while Lillum nodded.

"Right, even for me it was painful, had to use a tool to break my hymen before going on my first feeding." Lillum said before Emerald and Leonel sweatdropped at that info.

"T-tool?" Emerald and leonel stuttered at the same time before Lillum smirked.

"Yep, It changes size, shape, and can even vibrate, neat huh, it also has a few other tricks." Lillum said with a grin on her face while Emerald and Leonel sweatdropped again.

Before anyone could say anything else, Lillum gripped Leonel's ass and started to massage it a bit which made Leonel moan out a bit before Lillum surprised everyone by lifting Leonel up and dropping her a few times rapidly while Leonel gasped in pain and pleasure while Emerald tried to fight back a moan at the motions that Lillum was making Leonel do before speaking up.

"O-Oi Lillum!, Leonel might still be hurting!" Emerald grunted before Leonel's motions got rougher before Emerald raised his head from the bed to look towards Lillum to only sweatdrop when Lillum showed with a fanged grin that she took her hands off of Leonel's ass a minute ago and was enjoying the show that Emerald and Leonel were giving her while Emerald looked to Leonel to see her gasping for breath with each drop with her tongue out and sweatdropped.

 _"Backed up nothing, I think Leonel snapped!"_  Emerald thought before he grabbed Leonel's left breast while Leonel growled content before she grinds against Emerald with a furious vigor for a minute before Lillum smirked when she had another idea.

" _Might as well bring the big gun."_ Lillum thought before she muttered a chant before something appeared in her hand in a flash of light which made Emerald and Leonel look to her in confusion before the light died down.  **(here is where the weirdness happens.)**

Emerald and Leonel saw that it was a large purple dildo with black flames on it, it also looked like it was attached to some kind of dial like plate before Lillum grinned when she looked at it thoroughly.

"Ah yes, my favorite toy." Lillum said before Emerald and Leonel looked to one another before looking back at Lillum.

"I may regret asking, but why is it your favorite?" Emerald asked before Lillum's grin turned a bit demonic looking which unnerved the duo while her smirk grew wider.

"I could explain, but it should be better to show you." Lillum said while she placed the odd looking dildo right on her clit before she turned the dial that was on it while holding the object in place.

A flash of purple light emitted from it right after that made Emerald and Leonel cover their eyes at the brightness before the light died down.

"You can look now." Lillum said before Emerald and Leonel uncovered their eyes and were shocked at what they saw.

Simply put, the dildo turned into a dick, yes I am not joking, a real pulsing human-like dick with some tentacles on it like pleasure bumps.  **(And you people thought I was sane until now, but I have to be insane to out sane the sane, know what I'm saneing.)**

"What the hell!?" Emerald said while Leonel was shocked silent at Lillum's new attachment.

"I'm glad you asked, remember when I said that Succubus used a tool to break their hymen, well here it is, it normally looks like a dildo, but when using a special magic that is added to it after before we leave to feed, it changes into what you see now, its mainly used for females and the occasional male, I'm not one of those woman who go after guys like that by the way." Lillum explained while Leonel gave her a funny look.

"Hold on!, why...do...you..!" Leonel started to say before getting it when Lillum gripped Leonel's hips while Emerald got what was happening now.

"H-Hold on Lillum!, Leonel might not like that." Emerald said while Lillum started to prod Leonel's ass with one of her fingers that was covered with magic.

"Consider this an experiment to see how well she takes it." Lillum said before she penetrated Leonel's ass with a magical covered finger. "HIIIGIII!" Leonel growled out from the intrusion and tightens up around Emerald who tossed his head back.

"Oh shit, too tight!" Emerald groan out while Leonel tightened up greatly, so much so that Emerald felt like the blood was rushing back to his body.

Leonel in the meantime felt Lillum's finger twist and turn inside of her ass before she felt pressure build up before snapping in 30 seconds.

"GAAAHH!" Leonel screamed while she orgasms while Emerald felt the vice like grip tighten further while Lillum pulled her hand away then placed her dick at Leonel's asshole while she was stunned.

Lillum thrusts in before Leonel could recover and Leonel screamed in surprise pain/pleasure before Lillum froze to let Leonel get use to the second dick after hilting Leonel's ass.

"Oh by Chaos!" Leonel groaned out while she felt Emerald and Lillum shudder at Leonel's tightness while Lillum grinned a minute later before she pulled out then pushed back in after grabbing Leonel's arms.

Lillum pulled back to make Leonel's back arch while Emerald then grips Leonel's left breast with his right hand before Emerald and Lillum started to thrust in and out of Leonel for a couple minutes.

"Ah,ah,ah!" Leonel gasped out from the pleasure before he felt another orgasm approach, this time with Emerald joining as well and was thankful that Nocturn gave him these two gifts before he activated the infertile ability while he started to increase in speed.

"I'm gonna cum!, get ready!" Emerald grunted with gritted teeth before Leonel looked at Emerald with lust driven eyes.

"I-Inside, please!" Leonel said before she roared out when the mother of all orgasms hit her while Emerald gave a wide eyed, silent scream like look when he let loose a torrent of cum into Leonel which made her stomach bloat a little before Lillum augmented her strength with her magic before she made Leonel pop off of Emerald.

Emerald then panicked when his seed started to fly out of Leonel and used  **Chaos augmentation**  to shoot of the bed with surprising speed while his semen hit the bed and blanket.

Lillum and Leonel looked to him with a surprised look before Lillum then shrugged then started to lift Leonel then lower her repeatedly after gripping her ass which shocked Leonel into gasping and moaning while Emerald grinned when he watched the surprisingly hot scene.

 _"Kind of like watching two woman going at it with a strap on, but more intense."_ Emerald thought while he walked over to the closet and grabbed a spare bed sheet, pillows, and a blanket. ( **He was really, really, backed up)**

Emerald then saw that Leonel's head was hanging forward while Lillum started to grind against Leonel after placing her on the floor on all fours.

"Just a bit more!" Lillum grunted while her motions increased in speed before her hip motion's got erratic.

Lillum would have then made Leonel proud by growling out as she came into Leonel's ass with great force.

Leonel's stomach bloated again in turn before she fell forward onto her stomach which made the demonic semen flow out of her ass a bit before stopping.

Emerald sweatdropped before he carefully picked up the cum soaked sheets and replaced them while a flash of light came from behind him which made him look to see that Lillum drop the dildo on the ground with a hungry look on her face with slightly pink eyes while Emerald screamed a bit girly in fright.

"NOOOOO!" Emerald shouted in fright before Lillum tackled and kissed him with a fervor while the scene flashed back to when Lillum found the  **Cupid spark**  book after she put it down.

**Flashback**

* * *

_When Lillum put the book down after read in she did not notice a little sticky note fall out with a warning._

_**WARNING, do not cast over the limit, user will be hit with partial rebound and be influenced by being hit and put into a heat like state, who ever reads this remember to not cast over the limit or there will be consequences.** _

_The note was covered by the books when Lillum accidentally knocked over a stack and tried to clean in up, the note stuck to the outside, but out of Lillum's view when she put it on the bookshelf before the scene went to the present._

* * *

**flashback over**

Lillum then gripped Emerald's head and kissed him with a fervor while Emerald had enough of being played around with by Lillum.

He had an idea he could use and hope it would work as he pushed Lillum on the bed, put his head between her legs, and sent Chaos energy to his mouth which made it glow with a green misty glow before he latched onto Lillum's vagina.

The next thing Lillum knew was that she felt so much pleasure in an instant that she squirted greatly and was shocked that she came so fast, it never happened before and Lillum wondered what the hell Emerald did before she saw him align his dick with her vagina, but froze for a moment which confused her before he gave a fanged grin.

"Time to test out another skill I made!" Emerald said before his dick started to emit a green mist while Lillum got nervous. "E-Emerald?" Lillum spoke out before Emerald gripped her left hip and rammed himself inside.

The next thing Lillum knew was that Emerald's body started to emit a green mist before his speed picked greatly.

" **Glass cannon am I!?"** Emerald grunted out before the green mist turned dark in color while his thrusts got more rough before Lillum started to drool.

"YES!,YES!, RIGHT THERE!, FUCK YES!" Lillum screamed when Emerald started to hit her sweat spot over and over for a minute before Lillum felt her end coming while Emerald's motions got more and more erratic.

" **Almost there!** " Emerald grunted while he tried to keep the pace up before Lillum wrapped her legs around Emerald's waist.

"You better not finish outside!" Lillum growled out before Emerald grinned before he stopped which confused Lillum.

"Emerald?" Lillum asked before Emerald emitted more energy before flipping Lillum on to all fours so fast that she got dizzy for a moment before looking to Emerald with slight fear, not that he would hurt her, but what she saw was that Emerald's eye's turned pure white while a dark mist emitted from him in greater amount before Emerald gripped Lillum's hip.

 **"Let's see how long I really last now!"** Emerald growled out before he looked to Lillum's braided hair and gave a twisted grin before he let go of Lillum's hips then grabbed her braided hair and pulled a bit while shocked her.

 **"Thought you could boss us around like that huh!?, well why don't I show you that things don't go you way here!"** Emerald growled out before he resumed his thrusts while keeping an iron grip on her hair before Lillum started to drool again.

 _"Emerald's more rough then last time!, hehe!, maybe I should poke fun at him more!"_ Lillum thought before she neared her peak again while Emerald felt his end near as well.

 **"** **Here, the cum you love so much!"** Emerald growled before he released straight in Lillum with force while Lillum tightened around him while Lillum felt Emerald's seed fill her so much that her womb started to expand while Emerald kept growling when his orgasm somehow lasted longer then normal.

For a minute no one moved while the dark energy faded from Emerald before he let go of Lillum's hair.

Lillum fell forward with a content look before she felt Emerald's seed flow from her and onto the bed while Emerald facepalmed.

"Great, now I gotta change the sheets again." Emerald muttered before he lifted Lillum with one arm and sat her down on the ground gently before he took a minute to remove the sheet and replace it with another one before he grabbed Lillum again and lifted her.

"Hay Lillum, I need your help for a moment before going to lala land." Emerald said gently while Lillum stirred. "H-huh?, wha?, Emerald?" Lillum said a bit dazed while she looked to Emerald.

"It may be a long shot, but do you have a spell to clean this mess up?" Emerald asked while Lillum nodded.

"Yeah, basic spell for succubus for when we need a quick clean." Lillum said before she chanted for a moment before a crest appeared in her hand and passed it to Emerald who looked at it in confusion.

"Huh?" Emerald said stumped before Lillum looked to him.

"Just hold it over a stain and it will do the rest." Lillum said while she repeated the chant which made a second crest appear, she held it over herself and the cum that was on her was sucked into the crest.

She did it a few times over herself and was squeaky clean when she was done while Emerald did the same to Leonel and the two previous sheets, right after the second sheet the crest in Emerald's hand vibrated for a moment before calming down.

"I'll take that." Lillum said with a grin before she made the crest vanish before a confused Emerald.

"I'll tell you later, I wanna get some sleep." Lillum said while Emerald nodded before Emerald and Lillum got Leonel on the left side of the bed while Emerald turned off the lights.

**Lemon over**

* * *

Emerald then summoned his energy to his right arm and used it as a green night light to get back to the bed without crashing into anything after seeing Lillum pat the middle of the bed.

Emerald could only smile at the content faces that the two woman on the bed had before he pulled on some underwear from the stand and got between the woman on the bed and laid down between them.

Lillum snuggled onto Emerald's right shoulder while Leonel also snuggled onto Emerald's left after smelling Emerald's sent nearby and moved to it subconsciously while Emerald sweatdropped.

" _OK... how do I get the blanket now?"_ Emerald wondered for a moment before hearing a voice in his head that sounded like a mix between a man and a woman's which shocked him for a moment.

" **May we help master?"**? said while Emerald got shocked mentally before he looked around the room before hearing the same man/woman voice chuckle.

 **"Just think about the ring on your neck and we will appear."**? said while Emerald thought about the tattoo like ring on his neck before it started to glow a gentle white light that was dimmed so much that no one noticed that it glowed before the cloak appeared and popped off of Emerald's neck before it turned into the shape of a blanket before it covered the trio while the flame like material turned black to match the darkness of the room while Emerald smirked.

" _Thank you."_ Emerald thought before he heard another chuckle.

 **"Its no trouble, after all if you need a little help, I don't mind lending a hand every now and then."**? said before Emerald felt the presence leave his mind.

Emerald then looked to see that Leonel and Lillum where sound asleep while Emerald followed suit with a smile on his face before the screen faded to black.

* * *

**"Oh, my, god!, this is a long chapter alright, sorry if I made it to wordy or if things got a bit jumbled, also on a story note, next chapter deals with 1-2 more lemons, plus the starting battle with Umbra and Aggro, what does Bordux have planned with the orb of darkness he got from Emerald?, how much will Steel reveal about his organic past?, find out more next chapter on THE V2, Knuckles, Shade, any thoughts?" TME asked while TME looked to see only a puddle of blood and a tipped back chair where Knuckles was while Shade looked over the chapter again.**

**Shade only looked over to TME for a moment before walking over and dragging an unconscious Knuckles out of the building while TME sweatdropped. "Uh?, Hello?" TME said before Shade popped her head back in.**

**"Long story short, not bad but could use work, good-bye, hope I can come her again." Said said before she popped her head back out while TME sweatdropped again before he looked to the screen.**

**"Er, well readers there you have it, Shade the echidna and Knuckles the echidna folks, if you have any questions about this story, send me a message in my private messages, not reviews for questions, if its a review, please be constructive, see you next time, bye-bye!" TME said while waving before the screen fades to black.**


	27. Dark Tale X A Dragon's Fun X The Final Floor Part one

**"Hello everybody!, welcome to another chapter of THE V2, this chapter deals with Steel, his past, and Emerald's team vs Umbra's team, who will win these battle?, find out this chapter after another lemony Lemon or two come's your way, here are tonight's guest's, Core and Lynx!" TME said with a grin while having a gleam in his eyes before the two guardians walked on stage.**

**"Thank you for the invite TME." Lynx said while the duo walked on stage before they sat down on the spare chairs. "Yeah, taking a break from training, might as well see what happens next." Core said before TME gave a chill inducing grin.**

**"Oh I hope you two enjoy this chapter as well." TME said before a dark mist emitted from him which made Core and Lynx look to TME in surprise Before Dark Emerald appeared in TME's place.**

**"What!?" Core and Lynx said while they summoned their weapons.**

**"Oh relax, I'm TME's darkside, DME, Dark Master Emerald, It's time for my twisted mind to come into play for a chapter or two." DME said before Core and Lynx looked to one another while DME snapped his fingers.**

**The next thing the duo knew was that tendrils of darkness shot out of the chairs before they grabbed Core and Leonel before they forced them onto the chairs's and locked them in like seat belts before they tried to get out but found it to be impossible and looked to DME with angered looks.**

**"What the hell did you do with TME!?" Lynx growled out while DME chuckled.**

**"First, I don't think you should give me a threatening tone while asking that, second I am here because this was suppose to be a dark-fic remember?, this chapter deals with a dark moment near the end, no spoilers though." DME said before he snapped his fingers and the belts of darkness tightened around the captured duo.**

**"Gak!" Core gasp out when he felt the belt tighten while Lynx grunts. "Now then, if there are no more interruptions, lets start the story shall we." DME said smirking before the story picked up when Steel gave his supposed true name while DME smirked at the tied up duo.**

**"** **_I'm gonna have so much fun this chapter"_ DME thought while the story started while he thought of the fun things to tell today.**

**Last chapter**

* * *

_**What they saw made them all freeze in shock as the camera panned in front of Sonic and Amy to show Knuckle's burnt body while he held his shielded arms out to block the attack from hitting Sonic and Amy.** _

* * *

_**"SOMEONE HELP!" Vanilla screamed while Metal's mostly intact arm started to spin like a drill before everyone heard a roar for some to see Pluton rocket past at unbelievable speed while the scene shifted back to Pluton and Steel before it happened.** _

* * *

**_"GODDAMMIT!, IF I HAD MY REAL BODY YOU WOULD BE NOTHING!" Steel roared out which shocked everyone who heard. "Real body!?" Zack said in shock while everyone looked at Steel like he was insane before he grinned with a mad grin at everyones reactions._ **

* * *

**Now**

"I think speak for everyone here when I say, What the hell did you just say!?" Zack said with confusion clearly showing on his face sense he never heard about the chaos beast part but got the Elemental part when he heard about the Elemental's ultimate skills from Kamikazix herself.

While the group looked to Steel he grinned before he looked to the group after stabbing his blade into the ground and rested his arm on it like a cane before he started to explain his circumstance.

 **"Vary well, might take awhile, but I may as well start at the beginning, you see, when the original shrine was created for the Master core before its transformation, I was created with the other original Elemental's to safe guard the shrine from invaders when a few centuries passed..."**  Steel started to explain while the scene flash backed to the past while the Elemental's listened carefully to not miss anything.

**Flashback**

* * *

_Destruct was sitting on one of the pad walls, minding his own business, when he thought back to his previous battles and sighed._

_"Damn, why was I created if my guard duty is so easy, either the enemy's to weak or I'm just to strong" Destruct said to himself before a man walked up to him with an angered look on his face._

_"Destruct!, what the hell was that back there!?, you could have killed us with that shitty stunt!" ? said while Destruct turned to the voice and gave an irritating grin which pisses the man off more._

_"Oh hello Hikari, **(one of the Japanese words for light),**  you say something?" Destruct said which made Hikari growl a bit before a white light emitted from him which made Destruct growl in turn after he shielded his eyes._

_"Mind turning that down, you could blind someone with that." Destruct said before Hikari's aura receded while he continued to looked to Destruct with an irritated look._

_"Sorry but I have one hell of a reason to be angry with you." Hikari said while he tried to sense where Umbra was before Destruct chuckled darkly._

_"Oh you mean the part about killing the leader of that army and his elite squad a few days ago?, you should thank me, after-!" Destruct tried to say but got surprised when Hikari grabbed Destructs shirt collar and lifted him to get face to face with Destruct._

_"Don't forget that you also left your sector of the city to be destroyed and its citizens killed you son of a bitch!, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LIVES WERE LOST THANKS TO THAT STUNT!" Hikari growled in Destructs face with venom before Destruct chuckled before gripping Hikari's arm with so much force that Hikari was brought to one knee from the pain._

_"You really think you can threaten me without expecting this?, and about that guard job, we guard the Master Core, not babysit some weaklings who can't take care of themselves, I was doing my job, what about you?" Destruct said with a smirk before Hikari pulled his hands away from Destruct with some light emitting from his body a moment later._

_"I was doing my job of protecting the possible successor's, besides, its not just this incident, You always ignore orders and do your own thing, we are suppose to be a team to guard all of this!" Hikari said when he though about the city and shrine before Destruct chuckled darkly before emitting an aura of darkness._

_"You really don't get it do you?, I'll put this in simple terms, why should I listen to someone weaker then me?, I already proved I can kick your bright ass alone easy, you might as well bring the others if you wanna take me on." Destruct said with a grin before the beating of wings were heard and the duo looked to see Umbra land on the pad before his wings vanished._

_"Whats going on here?, I hope you two are not here to destroy my nest again, last time it took months to repair." Umbra said blankly while irritated on the inside before Destruct growled._

_"OI!, don't pin this on me!, Dumbass mclightbright here thought it would be a good idea to threaten me, If anything, I'm just defending myself." Destruct said before Hikari growled at Destruct while Destruct gave Hikari the middle finger a moment later._

_"WHY YOU!" Hikari yelled out before he charged Destruct while Destruct retaliated by thrusting his right fist that was clad in darkness at Hikari._

_As the two neared one another in slow motion, Umbra vanished and reappeared after pointing a dark/fire encased right hand at Destruct while wielding **Meikai no**   **shihaisha** in his left while he pointed the blade edge at Hikari before Destruct got some vain marks near his eyes while he looked at Umbra before the darkness around him strengthened._

**_"What are you doing Umbra?, ready to test your immortality?"_ ** _Destruct growled out while Umbra kept his attacks pointed at the duo._

_"If you wanna fight, take it away from the shrine, Even if you are the strongest Elemental's I won't just stand here while you two threaten the Master Core by being stubborn about the Elemental hierarchy and who takes orders from who." Umbra said before he started to emit a purple aura that rivaled Destruct's and Hikari's before people in the shrine felt the aura, sweatdropped, and ran to the source while The three warriors waited a minute before Hikari receded his aura before Umbra and Destruct did the same a second later._

_"Humph!, I don't have time for this crap!" Destruct said before he walked past Umbra and Hikari while Hikari turned to Destruct with a growl while Umbra looked to him on guard just in case another fight was about to break out._

_"This isn't over Destruct!" Hikari growled out before Destruct raised his right arm while he kept walking and gave the middle finger to Hikari._

_"Beat me in a battle once then I'll consider it, until then, fuck off!" Destruct said with a_ _malicious grin while one of his eyes turned pure white before the scene went to the present._

* * *

**Present**

**"After that a couple decades passed while my fights got easier and easier until they got to the point that I could 1 shot opponents with just a flick of my finger."**  Steel said before chuckling while most of the group shuddered in slight relief and fear, after all, if Steel was this tough then his real body must be monstrous in power while Steel grinned at the groups stunned expressions.

 **"Now to the Chaos beast part..."** Steel started to say before the scene shifted back to the past to when the shrine part of the shrine collapsed before smoke rose from it.

* * *

**Flashback/ 200 years after previous flashback**

_The camera panned past to the steps with a familiar scene before the camera showed Umbra with the original guardians while Umbra admitted first aid to one of the guards before the other 3 guardians looked to the shrine in worry._

_"What the hell do we do now Umbra?" ? said while Umbra looked to the speaker to see a woman with a horn on her head, Lycra the Unicorn for her healing spells and her iconic horn, she had pale white skin, pure white hair in a short style that ended just below her ears, B-C cup breasts, wore on outfit similar to Umbra's but White and blue in color, in stead of cargo pants she wore short shorts that showed of her figure well._

_"To be honest lycra, I don't know." Umbra said before he looked to the shrine in worry._

_"Why would Destruct do this?" Umbra thought before the camera panned to the Master Core alter with a shocking scene._

_Destruct though a bit damaged, was grinning like a mad man when he beat the Elemental's of Fire, wind, lighting, and Earth in various ways, all that was left was water and Light to go and he could get what he wanted._

_"Oh come on guys, is that all?, I was just having fun." Destruct said in a mocking tone before Hikari growled again as Destruct grin._

_"Whats the matter?, mad that I put you friends near death?" Destruct said with a sick grin before Hikari roared out with anger._

_"DESTRUCT!, I'LL KILL YOU!" Hikari roared out before he charged Destruct with an aura of light while Destruct just got a bored look on his face before he vanished a second later which surprised Hikari and the past male water Elemental before Hikari heard a voice in his right ear that made his eyes widen in great shock before turning his head while everything went in slow motion to see Destruct passing him like Hikari was nothing in his eyes._

_"It seem's that you got weaker, or maybe I got to strong." Destruct said before Hikari turned to see Destruct vanish a moment later and the Elemental of water looked around before Hikari roared out in worry._

_"MIZU!, BEHIND YOU!" Hikari roared before Mizu, **(Japanese word for water)** , turned to see Destruct with his arm raised and brought it down with his elbow connecting with Mizu's face which made Mizu crash on his back knocked out, and near death, the blow hit him right dead center of his forehead and a noticeable dent was formed from the hit._

_"MIZU!" Hikari shouted before he looked to Destruct with a greatly angered look on his face._

_"Why!?" Hikari growled out before Destruct looked to him in confusion. "Why... what?" Destruct said while shrugging before Hikari looked to Destruct with wide eye anger._

_"ALL OF THIS!, STORMING THE SHRINE!, HURTING SO MANY!, WHAT ARE YOU AFTER HERE!?" Hikari yelled before Destruct started to chuckle before laughing like a mad man going insane._

_"Hehehehe!, hahahahaha!, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, you really don't get it do you?" Destruct said before Hikari, though angry, got confused. "Get what?" Hikari said while Destruct looked to him with his mad grin growing wider._

_"It's because I can, that's all, I wanted to fight strong opponents and who better then the Elemental's themselves, but you guys proved to weak." Destruct explained with half lidded eyes while Hikari's rage rose to new heights with each word before he emitted a dark mist which surprised Destruct for a moment before he grinned._

_"Hoho, it seems you got a few tricks up your sleeve huh?" Destruct said before he emitted dark mist as well before charging Hikari while Hikari charged Destruct with a roar before the flashback fast forward to an hour later at the Master Core alter._

* * *

**_Flashback 1 hour later._ **

_Destruct walked in the room with an insane grin on his face, if someone was there they would have saw that Destruct was covered from head to toe in blood, who's?, most likely Hikari's before Destruct walked up to the massive ball of energy and bowed a bit in slight respect before looking at the orb of energy with a mad grin again before he reached out one hand before the Master core pulsed which pushed Destruct back a bit before looking to the orb in anger._

_"Damn you!, why the hell are you getting in my way!?" Destruct growled before a beam of light followed by a dead jewel hit Destruct with enough force to launch him onto his back with a grunt._

_Looking down, he saw a jewel embedded into his chest like an Icon before he saw it glow a pure white light before Destruct screamed wjem the light shone throughout the entire shrine before dying down to show the white Chaos Emerald in Destruct's place before the scene went back to the present._

* * *

**the present**

**"...And that folks is how I was sealed into the white chaos emerald, thousands of years passed in there and I went mad a few times from not having anyone to fight before I had enough and tried to break out, however the Master Core before and after its change had eyes like hawks when it came to keeping track of the Chaos emeralds and stopped me at every turn."**  Steel said which confused Zack greatly.

"How did you get out then, and what about the beast part?" Zack asked while Steel looked to Zack with a grin.

 **"Well that is a bit complex, to put it simply, I became a chaos beast after my body got absorbed into the white emerald, after being sent here to Mobius a true Chaos beast in the shape of a mobian was born in the white Emerald, and the other 6 as well, he represents life and death though."** Steel said as he talked again.

 **"I believe his name was...was...ah I cant remember, I only heard it once so I forgot it a few days after meeting the guy."**  Steel said while he confused the group more.

"Hold on if one was created in the shape of a mobian, why did you say that your also a Chaos beast." Sonic said while he kept trying to remove the slagged arm from his cloak and the ground with difficulty while steel grinned. ( **Metal gave one last command to his arm before he ripped it out, it would open its fingers and extend like roots into the ground to be prevented from being pulled out of the ground for a good while.)**

 **"This of info of mine is iffy at best, but sense the ratio of Mobians, humans, and hybrids is 7, 2, 1** **respectively, There was not enough darkness to absorb from the two lower numbered races, hence after the Chaos beast of life and death was created, he filled me in on what happened."** Steel said with a serious face while everyone looked to him in attention for various reasons, mainly in case he started to attack in the middle of his explanations before Steel continued.

 **"You see after I was sent into the white Emerald my body was changed into a weaker version of itself so that the Master Core could contain it without trouble, my energy levels stayed the same but my control was shot to hell."** Steel explained while he shrugged in slight confusion about that part before continuing.

 **"Now to how there could be a human shaped Chaos beast, you see, when the master Core sent me into the white Emerald, it figured that it could do that to an Elemental if needed, however there was two conditions, the Elemental would have to develop a darkside first before being selected, when an Elemental chooses a successor, and if they have a darkside, the darkside is absorb while the rest go to the** **successor, its suppose to be a secret even from the Elemental's until they are chosen, from the Chaos beast that bunked with me told me, the Master Core gives the darkside a choice to be a chaos beast or go to the successor while giving the Elemental that same choice."**  Steel explained while the Elemental's had shocked looks at that info while Steel looked to them with a wide grin.

 **"I can pretty much see that if one of you Elemental's get in my way, Ill lose no question asked, so ask the Master Emerald later about that choice I told you about later."**  Steel said before he looked back to the others.

 **"Now to how I got out...weeeeellll... you should thank pops for that one."** Steel said which shocked everyone still which made Steel grin.

"WHAT!?" Everyone, even the Elemental's shouted in shock before Steel looked to Sonic with a grin.

 **"I should really thank you Sonic, if it weren't you stopping all of Pops plans I would not be here and you most likely would have fought the real Steel Emerald."** Steel said which confused the group more.

 **"I might as well explain, you see this data is from the cameras in the base before my body was made."** Steel said while he sent a signal to one of the spybots to make it fly to him while letting the cloaking drop before two more followed.

Steel then used his metal teeth to open a panel on his right arm and pulled out a USB cord before he plugged it into one of the spybot before Steel sent the required memory.

The spybots cameras then glowed before shooting out images that gave the images a 3-D effect like effect before the images showed a title while the scene went to the images.

**Memory playback memory log 316 (see I told you there was a reason for the missing memory)**

* * *

_The images showed Eggman in front of a computer with and irritated look on his face before he slammed his right fist into his computer monitor from his last failed plan._

_"*Growl* Every time I try something that involves some type of world takeover, someone or some mobian gets in my way, and this data is lacking for this new bot!" Eggman growled before he gripped the right side of his head before a voice echoed throughout the skybase shocking him._

_" **Want someone taken out?, call my name, and I'll owe you one."**? said which made Eggman grin before the name was sent to his head._

_"Very well, if you can take out a certain Mobian and his friends I'll be more then happy to call you...Destruct!" Eggman said before energy condensed in the center of the room a few seconds later before the scene paused and the scene went back to Steel._

* * *

**Memory pause**

**"To explain this part I must tell how I got to talk with pops, you see it went something like this..."**  Steel said before the scene went to the white Emerald of the past before Eggman called him.

* * *

**Inside the white Emerald before the Steel incident**

_Destruct was floating around in the white Emerald minding his own business before he noticed that a skull floated by and sweatdropped._

_"Oi, if your gonna sleep, mind floating the other way?" Destruct said with irritation lacing his voice before the Skull floated away from him while Destruct thought he heard a growl and shrugged._

_"What now?" Destruct said before he heard a voice echo around him which surprised him sense this voice contained a lot of malice._

**_"*Growl* Every time I try something that involves some type of world takeover, someone or some mobian gets in my way, and this data is lacking for this new bot!"_ ** _Steel heard someone say before he grinned when he felt a pull on his powers and thought of a way out, though it's risky, its better then sitting in this limbo for eternity._

_" **Want someone taken out?, call my name, and I'll owe you one."** Destruct said with power filling his voice before he sent a link to the dark thoughts of the human while sending his name as well._

_When Destruct heard Eggman call his name, he felt a pull on his body before his powers pulled themselves from his body and had an out of body experience before he saw that he was being pulled towards a vortex that formed and looked back to see that his body floated in the limbo like it was in a coma before his current body? was pulled into the vortex before it vanished while the scene went to the present._

* * *

**Present**

**"You see, to get out of the White Emerald I had to unknowingly abandon my body and floated through a tunnel like vortex for a minute as a being now made of pure darkness, now on to the video."**  Steel said before the video resumed.

* * *

**Back to the video**

_When Eggman called Destructs name and the Vortex appeared as a result, Eggman felt the raw energy coming from it before he fell back in wide eyed shock before a wave of dark light blocked his vision for a moment before fading to reveal a shocking sight to the image Eggman and the people watching the hologram._

_The figure looked like this, he looked like Emerald's dark form but parts of his body where broken off, for Example, picture a human body, then think this, his upper right arm was missing as well as his left thigh, the right side of his head was missing as well before the figure looked up to Eggman to show that fragments of his chest was missing as well before the Figure grinned._

_"You should know my body, so to speak, is unstable, if you really need my help, I need a container to keep myself from breaking down more." Destruct said before collapsing while Eggman got up quickly and typed on the keyboard for a few seconds before a few robots flew in while carrying a glass tube with a sealed top with a keyboard on the side before the robots dropped it over Destruct carefully which completely covered him like a cage._

_Eggman then walked up to the keyboard and pressed a few buttons before it started to scan Destruct for a minute before giving a dark mist like outline on the glass before Destruct got up a few seconds later with a confused and slightly pained look on his face._

_"Ugh, I must admit that was a stupid move, even for me." Destruct said before he looked at Eggman with a serious look on his face before grinning._

_"Thanks for the help, need help killing someone?" Destruct said while Eggman gave him a calculating look while he rubbed his chin in thought._

_"Not to be rude, but how can you help me like that?, you seem to be falling apart outside of my stabilizing chamber." Eggman said before Destruct looked at his body and sighed before he scratched the back of his fragmented head before looking back to Eggman._

_"Well, it seems that in order to escape the White Chaos Emerald after being sealed inside of it for so long, I had to leave my body behind, now I'm just a walking unstable mass of dark energy." Destruct said before Eggman grinned when he had an Idea._

_"Destruct was it... if you are now living energy, can you power something that will benefit us both?" Eggman said before he walked to the keyboard on the supercomputer and a minute later some bots walked in with a odd device._

_"Whats that?" Destruct asked before Eggman grinned with glee._

_"I'm glad you asked, you see this is a special container that can hold massive quantities of chaos energy, with a little work I can use your energy to power a robot I'm developing to kill a pesky rodent and his friends and his new friend named Emerald." Eggman said before Destruct grinned at the possible fun he could have._

_"Screw that, bring the body in here, I got a trick I know for robotic enemies that might work in my favor as well." Destruct said grinning before Eggman frowned with Destruct noticing._

_"The thing is I haven't constructed the robot yet, I don't have enough data on that Emerald character that appeared with that odd Emerald, Sonic and his friends got in my way again before I could collect more." Eggman growled out before Destruct chuckled getting Eggman's attention._

_"Whats so funny?" Eggman growled with irritation before Destruct tried to calm Eggman down by holding up his arms._

_"Sorry, sorry, It's just that I have not talked with anyone for a long time so I am a bit humor inclined at the moment, besides I can wait for a body to be made." Destruct said before Eggman put two and two together right there and grinned._

_"I see, well then, if I could get a piece of your energy, I can make a robot that can hold your energy without trouble, though it might need upgrades to hold more." Eggman said before he typed for a minute on a nearby keyboard before a hole with a tube popped up near Eggman and Destruct respectively while Eggman grinned again._

_Destruct then held his right hand over the tube and a few drops of dark energy was transferred to Eggman's case which gave a pure black aura before a bot picked it up and took it to the lab for study._

_"Now then Destruct, any requests for your new body?" Eggman said with a fanged grin while Destruct grinned at the same time before the video log cut off a minute later when Eggman started to laugh._

* * *

**End of video log**

Everyone was silent while Steel grinned again at the shocked faces of every group before he gripped the blade that was stabbed into the ground, pulled it out before the groups looked to him with slight panic and confusion, he then placed his weapon on his shoulder while Zack got his guard up before Steel chuckles.

 **"Now to make things simple as to how I got this body and to why I can come back from death itself, its simple really, when Eggman first made my new body, it was too weak to hold my full power so I had to put only a small fragment of my being into the previous robot some of you know and love so it wouldn't go supernova and blow up."** Steel said before Sonic got confused.

"Hold on, if that's true, why not use your dark abilities before now?" Sonic said before he lit his hand on fire to try and weld off Metal's arm while Steel chuckled.

 **"Well like pops said before, he didn't have enough data at the moment to allow the robot body to channel the dark energy without problems, it wasn't until I fought Emerald that I got some pretty good data on him which allowed me to get this strong, more in tune with the darkness, body that you see now."** Steel said before Vanilla gasped.

"You weren't after Nocturn!, you just wanted the data on Emerald's abilities!?" Vanilla said shocked while everyone was stunned before Steel chuckled.  **"I must say that if I had my left arm, I would clap for you at this moment."**  Steel said while the group was shocked at that info.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Sonic said while the Metal arm joint started to melt a little which irritated Sonic greatly sense the Metal melted slowly before Steel looked back to him.

 **"Like I said before, I needed a body and pops needed more data, what better then pissing off Emerald to the point that he tapped into Nocturns power."** Steel said before Vanilla growled at Steel before she plugged Creams ears and said something that shocked everyone silent.

"So you kidnap Cream and myself, Killed so many innocent people, Scar most of the people who lived mentally!, and Scarred Creams cheek!, All to get Emerald angry so you could get more data!?, I'm normally a calm, well mannered person, but you are a...and a...and I hope someone kills you for good because you can go to the deepest ring of hell and further because of your actions, you Psycho Bitch!" Vanilla growled out while everyone but Cream and a shut down Pluton got wide eyed while Vanilla cussed out Steel for a couple minutes before Steel chuckled then flat out laughed.

 **"Kukuku,HAHAHAHAHA, Oh wow!, I never expected you of all people to cuss up a storm so bad that it would make a sailor blush."** Steel said grinning before Vanilla's temper nearly snapped while Zack raised his foot and stomped it on the ground with a little magic to make a resounding boom before everyone looked to him while Zack looked back to Vanilla.

"Vanilla right?, I heard some of you guys call her that a few times before, leave the fighting to me OK?" Zack said before he held his blade in a two handed grip before the blade glowed a bit while Steel grinned.

 **"Well sense a fight is nearing I may as well say one more thing then."**  Steel said before he looked his blade over while the Nano machines did the necessary repairs before he looked back to the group while they looked to him with caution.

 **"I am only a fragment of the original, remember that Pops took some of the original's energy to test it?"**  Steel said before everyone looked to Steel in horror except for the tied up Xan and the Elemental's while Steel grinned.

 **"The first body could only handle a little energy as a power source, this body can channel that power somewhat, however I should tell you that my main body makes my current power seem like a drop of water splashing in a ocean."** Steel explained before everyone got the reference and froze up in various ways while Steel grinned again.

 **"Yeah, scary right,** **unfortunately without a container like body, my main source of power can't last long outside the stabilizing chamber however pops is getting closer and closer even as we speak."**  Steel said before he emitted darkness in waves.

 **"Now then, why don't we get to the fighting now shall we?, just for formalities though, My name is Steel the Proxy, AKA Destruct the Ex-Elemental of Darkness."**  Steel said while Zack gripped his blade tighter before he focused on Steel.

 _"_ My name is Zack Fair, Former 1st class soldier of Shinra, the leading military and power company in my world, and I am gonna protect these people here!" Zack said before he charged Steel while Steel gave a chilling grin before the scene went back to Emerald's group.

**Floor 99 of time dungeon/ while Lillum took Leonel up to Emerald's room last chapter, the camera pans to Lynx (Lemon happens here as well, also strangeness alert during Lemon, nothing nasty.)**

* * *

Lynx saw Lillum guide Leonel upstairs and wondered what she was doing before she shrugged when she thought of what Lillum said earlier.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

_"Simple really, and I'll be blunt." Lillum started to say before Leonel grabbed a drink of water and started to drink it. "What guy here do you like?" Lillum said while she gave a devilish smirk at the reactions the others gave._

* * *

 

**Flashback over**

"A guy I like?, I had to guard a relic that once powered multiple dimensions, when would I have the time to look for someone?" Lynx muttered while she walked into the living room area to see Core on the couch napping before she thought back to when she noticed that she hurt Core and thought with a blush forming on her face.

" _Maybe I can make up for what I did."_ Lynx thought before she reassured herself while she walked to Core when he lightly snored.

When Lynx got next to him, she put her right hand on his chest and shock him lightly while she called to him. "C-Core?, can you help me?" Lynx asked before Core woke up a bit disoriented.

"H-huh?, wha?" Core mumbled while Lynx sweatdropped. " _Maybe this was a bad Idea."_ Lynx thought while Core rubbed his eyes for a moment before looking at Lynx.

"Something wrong Lynx?" Core asked while getting up before Lynx blushed a bit before calming down.

"Y-yeah, can you follow me for a moment?" Lynx asked with a confused Core in tow while the scene went to the blacksmith before they past Nocturn who saw Lynx and Core walking by before he noticed Lynx's aura and if he could facepalm he would, he then settled for sighing.

 ** _"Grrreaaaat, now Lynx and Core to?, Might as well see how Solar is doing sense she made that tent near the stairs leading upward."_  **Nocturn thought before he floated by with stealth that would make Solid snake proud while Lynx and Core did not notice him at all while seeing Lilly and Ikaru walking back into the house and closed the door. **(To be fair, Snake trained like hell to be stealthy, Nocturn just floated over their heads at the right moment.)**

**With Core and Lynx**

**WARNING/WARNING/WARNING, LEMON ALERT/LEMON ALERT, READ AT OWN RISK.(skip if not interested, also multi tag warning, you'll get it later.**

* * *

As Lynx walked over to one of the far wide corners with a bunch of trees, she turned to Core and stopped so suddenly that Core nearly walked right into her before she turned around with a serious look on her face.

Core got stunned when Lynx walked up to him and kissed him out of the blue for a minute while Core felt Lynx slip her tongue into his mouth and moved it around so much that if Core was OK mentally he would have thought that Lynx was a Snake before she pulled away a second later after that.

"What...the...hell!?" Core muttered while he stumbled back a bit light headed while Lynx blushed.

"Well you might disagree with this, but consider this my apologize for what happened while I was under Bordux's control, not only that, but if worse comes to worse, I...well...don't want to be a virgin anymore." Lynx said which shocked Core who gave her a funny look.

"A virgin!?, weren't you the popular one at the shrine along with Umbra?" Core said while Lynx blushed before shaking her head before looking back to Core.

"Listen, are we here for 20 questions or are you gonna are you gonna be a man and take this chance?" Lynx said before removing her shirt while Core sweatdropped, then blushed when he saw that Lynx's breast were bigger then they looked and after removing the restricting clothing noticed that her cup size was D-cup.

Core's jaw dropped in slight shock while Lynx walked forward before she pushed his mouth close which shocked Core out of his stupor before he saw Lynx remove her pants by bending over before he could stop her and saw with wide eyes that she was only wearing black panties.

She stood back up and sighed at Core's slowness before walking to him, grabbed his armor collar and growled at him which made Core sweatdrop again while Lynx said something that scared him a bit.

" **Now listen here you bastard!, you have a willing woman who wants to have sex here and now, so get undressed!"** Lynx growled before Core used a crest he got from Zion to store his armor which left him in just a pair of pants and a shirt.

Core then removed his clothes which showed off his muscles, his 6 pack, and was just wearing simple red color boxers at the moment.

Before he could remove it himself, Lynx gripped the sides of the waistband and pulled down to see that Core was erect and got shocked when she saw the size before grinning a bit before she thought of a funny thing to calm herself down.

"I must say, being a Dragon has gifted you well." Lynx said with a grin but mentally was freaking out at Cores size, it was 10 inches long and 2-3 inches in width.  **(he's a dragon people, of course he's big.)**

Core then felt his more Draconic side try to get out but fought it back when Lynx took a closer look to see that it was shaped different compared to a human one that she read about.

Core's dick had ridges that ringed around his shaft 5 times in a parallel like pattern that got thicker when it neared the base from the dickhead, though the dickhead was shaped like a human's in general, was serrated at the edges.

Before Core could respond, Lynx gripped the inhuman dick and felt the ridges which made Core hiss in pleasure before Lynx started to pump it slowly to really get a feel for a minute.

Core leaned against a tree to keep from falling while Lynx scooted to be in front of Core's dick, she licked the head lightly before sucking it and noticed that Core was already leaking precum.

Lynx smirked while she mentally said her surprised thoughts while something in Core's head snapped.

" _Is he a virgin as well?"_ Lynx thought before Core gripped her head which surprised her before he started to pull her head back and thrust his hips forward in such a way that he was deepthroating a wide eyed Lynx rapidly for nearly a minute before roaring out when he hilted Lynx and orgasms straight down her throat and into her stomach with a roar while Lynx's vision started to blur.

 **"ROOOOOOAAAAARRR!"**  Core roared out when he felt his seed shoot out and down into Lynx's stomach which bloated a little after 20 seconds.

Lynx's vision started to blur more for a bit from the lack of oxygen while Core's orgasm continued for 7 more second before he pulled her head away which made her cough for a few seconds before being pushed backwards onto her back.

After the push made her fall on her back, Core got between her legs while she was distracted and before she could say anything, he thrust his head forward, clamped onto her folds and clit with a hunger like he never felt before before she gasped as a result.

Lynx squirmed for a minute while Core's surprise left her stunned to the point that she was at his mercy and was greatly shocked when Core's tongue shot into her vagina and found out that his tongue was like a snakes when it slithered into her vagina for a couple inches before hitting a wall.

Core in his beast like state only grinned before his tongue shot forward and broke her hymen, then pulled away while blood ran down Lynx's folds then her ass cheeks then dripped to the ground.

It surprised her so much with pain that she screamed out loudly through gritted teeth, the scream echoed throughout the area around them, however Lillum's seal prevented them from hearing her while Core, after cleaning himself off from the blood and fluids, then gripped her under the arms after standing up, lifted her up and after she fell forward and onto his chest.

Core then turned her around and made her lean forward onto all fours which made her look back to See Core aligning himself with her vagina and hilted Lynx with one thrust which made her head fall to the ground in shock with shrunken pupils.

"GAAAAH!" Lynx shouted while Core kept still while he waited for Lynx to get used to the intrusion before we go to Core's thoughts.

**Core's mind/ Lemon freeze. (unless stated otherwise Core has two sides to his personality, His human side and his Dragon side, both are technically in control but Core has more human like control when calm and his dragon side emerges in cases like these or when his rage rises.)**

* * *

_Core's mind was an amalgamation of the four elements in a pie like pattern, one was pure water, one rocky with tornadoes, one with floating sparking rocks, and another that was an entire volcano._

_"What the hell!?" Core said before he heard chuckling and looked to the source which shocked him greatly, He saw his dragon form sitting on its haunches nearby near the Volcano area, the kicker though the dragon was about Ikaru's size, so about the size of a horse._

_"Again, What the hell!?" Core said before walking up to the dragon before it looked at him with its maw turned into a scaly smirk. " **I see you here already."**? said while Core just blinked a few times before the Dragon chuckles again._

_**"You might wonder what happened, you see, sense the female assassin tried to seduce us I took control to teach her not to underestimate a dragon."**? said before Core got enraged greatly._

_"Why are you doing this!?" Core shouted before the dragon chuckled again._

_**"Simple you submissive weakling, I wanted to show that you were a man, and sense were stuck together I thought I could help, besides I don't think she hates it."**? said while he made the human Core see things from a first person view while the scene went back to the Lemony reality._

* * *

**Reality/ Lemon continued**

For a couple minutes lynx just laid there in shock while Core felt Lynx's body relax a few second later and gave a fanged smirk before his iris's flashed red for a moment before he grabbed Lynx's arms and pulls them behind Lynx which made her torso area rise into the air.

" **So you want to have some fun huh?"** Core said before he pulled out till only the head was in which made Lynx moan out in a daze sense Core's dick scrapped against her walls and hit a sweet spot on the right side.

Core then shoved himself back in which made Lynx moan out in pleasure this time when the ridges made the intrusion many time more pleasurable then painful which confused the Human Core in his head.

" _How the hell is she not hurting?, she just lost her_ _virginity."_ Core thought while he kept up his piston like motion for a bit before he heard chuckling in the back of his head.

" ** _Are you sure you are a dragon?, its a simple mating mechanic in dragons, I'll be blunt sense you are not really the brightest person."_**? said before he made Core's body let go of Lynx's arms and gripped her breasts before he pulled her to his chest which made her moan out when he pinched her nipples and twisted them lightly which made her purr in pleasure before he grinds against lynx gently.

 ** _"You see, your precum is actually a powerful pain reliever of sorts while being a slight aphrodisiac on the side, it doesn't mean that your about to release, it just means that you found a willing female and your body helps make the female feel as much pleasure as possible, you should also be lucky that she is not in heat, dragons like you can't get anyone pregnant unless she is in heat."_**  ? said to Core Mentally while he let go of Lynx's breasts, slid his hands down to her ass, gripped her hips a second after, lifted her before he stood up, pulled her off his dick, and twisted Lynx around which confused her for a moment before he slammed her down to hilt her again while her legs rested on Core's shoulders.

Core then used his right hand to hold Lynx's left shoulder while his left hand held her ass, he then used his strength to lift her up and pushed her back down quickly which made Lynx groan out repeatedly.

"Gah..ha..Ugh!.." Lynx groaned repeatedly in various ways while Core grinned at the pleasant pressure on his dick and the gasping Lynx made before he felt his release approach slowly.

Core then took things up a notch by gripping Lynx's ass with both hands and picked up the pace greatly which knocked some sense into Lynx which made her grip Cores neck with some drool coming from her mouth while she started to see stars in her vision.

She felt something in her stomach tighten before snapping in an extremely pleasant way which made her yell through clinched teeth again while she clawed Cores back a bit before Core roared out in pleasure before he hilts Lynx.

"HIGII!" Lynx shrieked through clinched teeth while Core roared out when he climaxed.

 **"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!"**  Core roared out while he felt his seed shoot out of him which coated Lynx's womb with so much that it made Lynx's stomach bloated before Core pulled out to see that his seed flowed out quickly for a couple seconds before stopping and set Lynx down on the ground near a tree before Core gave a fanged grin while his eyes glowed bright red.

* * *

( **Here is the weirdness part people, again skip if not interested.**

Core then hunched over before placing his right hand on the ground before he started to growl while a red aura started to be emitted from his body.

Cores skin then slowly turned scaly to the point that he looked like a red and black colored lizard man with a more draconic looking head before his body fell forward and his legs turned bow legged to support his new form.  **(Think of the red dragon monster in the via-infinito in FFX-2 and you should get the general idea, just add wings to the mix, I may be wrong but I'm pretty sure that is the only dragon monster in the Via-infinito but I may be wrong.)**

The human side of Core tried to get control back which irritated the dragon side of him to the point that it snapped.

" ** _ENOUGH!, WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GET IT THROUGH YOUR SKULL THAT WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME, your thoughts are my own, I just act more like a man then you when it counts."_**? said shocking Core silent before he walked on all fours towards Lynx.

 **"Time for me to have some fun now."**  ? said while he saw Lynx push herself up on all fours to try and get up only for her torso to be pushed back down by Dragon Core while her ass stayed in the air while her knees dug into the ground from the unexpected push before Dragon Core grinned with glowing red iris's.

When Lynx looked over her shoulder, she saw Core in a miniaturized dragon form, though it was slightly bigger then Core himself, and felt something press between her ass cheeks and looked to only gulp at Core's dick while Dragon Core grinned smugly at a shocked Lynx.

Dragon Core's dick was the same as his human version, with four added features, one was that in was 12 inches long as full erection while it got a inch or two wider, the second was that the shaft and head was a mix of red and black,third the head of the dick was not rounded but cone shaped with it rounding out near the tip, finally there were barbs here and there, some where pointing to the dickhead while the rest where pointing to the base that covered the entire dick, the head included.

All in all, to Lynx it looked like it was made to please a dragon's mate.

When Dragon Core noticed that she was to stunned to move he chuckled for a moment before aligning himself with Lynx's used tunnel while he held her down to prevent her from being scraped across the ground and push himself in 3 inched before Lynx's pupils shrank not only from the intrusion, but the feeling of the barbs as well.

Not only was Cores size increase a plus for her at the moment, the barbs hit all of her sweet spots, Lynx could barely breath and could only pant from the pleasure while her tongue hanged from her mouth while drool hit the ground before Dragon Core pushed a few more inches in and thrust a couple more times.

Lynx then groaned out before her pussy tightened around Dragon Core's dick which made moving harder, he grinned before he pulled out with only the dickhead still inside which made Lynx who what still in mid orgasm groan louder from the sudden pull before Dragon Cores eyes then gave a red gleam before he pushed in so hard that he fully hilted Lynx who could not breath for a second before looking down to see a bump where her womb was.

Her eyes widened while Dragon Core had a half lidded pleasure filled look on his face when Lynx's womb clamped onto the intruding dickhead like a vice.

Dragon core stood still for a moment to relish the feeling of finally having sex for the first time, after all Core was not really a ladies man even though he had the looks, he was that bad with woman when they did not fight on his team and he just kept quiet around woman to keep himself from looking like a fool.

Dragon Core then noticed that Lynx had relaxed some and pulled out a bit which made her look back in shock when the barbs scraped against every part of her vaginal walls and cervix before Dragon Core thrust back in and out with a vigor which made Lynx gasp out in both great pain and slight pleasure.  **(Again Core's body produces a liquid that dulls pain greatly during mating.)**

After a minute the pain faded greatly which made Lynx groan out while Dragon Core gave a fanged grin before using his forelegs to steady himself by placing them between her arms and legs, he then pulled out till only the head is left inside, grinned with gleaming red eyes, and did something that shocked Lynx into screaming so loud that if there were no silencing charms around the areas of Emerald and the others, they would have come running to this scene.

Contrary to looks, Core's lower hips were thrusting in and out with such speed, Sonic the hedgehog would whistle if he was there, before a record breaking scream echoed throughout the room and past a few floors.

* * *

 

**Floor 99**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lynx's scream echoed down the stairs.

Aggro and Umbra where just doing a simple spar to work off the food they ate when a scream shocked them into hitting each other in a cross counter of sorts and sense Aggro was bigger then Umbra by a foot or two, Umbra used a kick to hit Aggro's cheek, while Aggro slugged the side of Umbra's head before the resulting blows knocked them to the ground stunned.  **(think of the sea king and Genos from one punch man right before they attacked one another rapidly)**

"What the hell was that!?" Aggro said getting up while rubbing his jaw.

"No clue, maybe someone is in trouble on a higher floor and their scream just echoed down here, I heard it happens sometimes with previous testers." Umbra said before he cracked his neck while Aggro growled.

"Well then, as much as I enjoy someones scream during a fight, my fighting moods is gone, ill be at camp, later." Aggro muttered with irritation in his voice while walking away before Umbra shrugged then hopped back on his boulder to keep an eye on the stairs before the scene went back to the mating duo.

* * *

 

**Floor 98 just as she screamed**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lynx screamed as Dragon Core got a serious look on his face as he kept his hips speed up.

Dragon Core started to growled a bit as he felt his release approaching slowly again and decided to end this now.

Dragon Core then stopped for a moment before doing something that shocked the human side of Core and Lynx as Dragon Core's body changed from his quadruped dragon form to a bipedal Wyvern like form as he picked Lynx up and stood on two clawed feed.

Dragon core then slid Lynx's off of his dick quickly and had Lynx lay on her back on the ground.

"C-Core?" Lynx gasped out at the Wyvern like Core before Core resumed what he was doing before she could ask what happened.

He then got between her legs and entered again which made her gasp out before he gripped her hips, he then growled out when he picked up where he left off and rapidly thrust in and out of Lynx again for 30 more seconds before his speed increased further and got more erratic.

Instead of roaring Dragon Core leaned down, opened his maw and used his extended tongue to give a pseudo french kiss when he hilted Lynx one more time before he growled.

"MMMMMMMHHHHH!" Lynx moan out as best she could with Dragon Core's tongue in her mouth before she tightened around Dragon Core's dick like a vice grip before Core Growled again out when he came in turn.

Dragon Core was... more productive then Human Core to say the least, Lynx's stomach barely bloated when Human Core orgasms, the abnormal thing was that Core's semen shot out like a pressurized hose and made Lynx's stomach bloat to nearly twice that size before Dragon Core pulled out.

When he did, and her stomach shrank, Core's semen flowed out of her like a water fountain while Lynx had a stupefied face before Dragon Core turned back to his quadruped form while his dick shrank and went into the hidden folds he had to protect it.

He then walked around Lynx, gripped her arm in a gentle way and slowly dragged her away from the puddle to rest near the building that Nocturn was napping on.

He placed Lynx near there, stepped next to her, and used his wing to scoot Lynx over to Cores left to keep her warm, then he then used his left wing to cover her completely before he fell asleep soon after a the scene went outside of the cave.

**Lemon over (For now!, MUWAHAHAHA!)**

* * *

**Outside the Cave right after Zack charged**

**Zack fair VS Damaged Darkness overdrive Beta steel Emerald**

Zack used a downward strike to try and overpower the damaged robot while Steel grinned from the challenge when Zack then spun around to try and attack Steels left side but Steel jumped back then charged with a upward strike to break Zack's guard.

Zack in turn thrust his blade forward which made Steel bring his blade up to block the counter before he charged Zack while moving past the blade on his left or Zack's right which shocked Zack a bit before he grinned while the middle of his left arm gave a green orb like glow.

Steel in turn thrust his blade forward to attacks Zack's head, but before it could connect though, some odd looking grey pyramid like barrier the size of Zack's head appeared and slowed it down enough for Zack to jump back unharmed while the others looked surprised before Steel looked at him a little confused.

 **"What the hell was that?"**  Steel said in shock while Zack grinned before rubbing his nose smugly.

"From where I'm from, Most people can't use magic without something called a  **Materia** , they're rock like orbs of condensed knowledge which allow someone like me who was not normally ably to use magic, to actually cast that  **barrier**  magic, it seems the magic changed somewhat in this world though, normally it covers the entire front of the body." Zack said while Steel grinned.

 **"Oh tell me you have more then just defensive tricks, it might slow me down, but any magic like that must cost something to cast."**  Steel said while Zack frowned.

"Yeah there is, in my world the cost of magic is called Mental power or MP, it is explained that to use a Materia's power, a shock triggered by the user's mind waves is required, As a result the user's mind is weakened and frequent use of **Materia**  without rest taxes their stamina, or that's what my mentor Angeal made me read in a textbook to the point of memorizing it." Zack said shrugging while everyone sweatdropped before Steel grinned.  **(** **I read it in the final fantasy wikia about materia.)**

 **"So I just have to keep attacking until you run out of gas is that it?"** Steel said grinning before he charged Zack who in turned grinned before he pointed his left hand at Steel with another green glow coming from his arm before fading.

Steel then felt off with his body, he saw that the glow on Zack's arms vanished, he then saw Zack run up to him with the blade in his right hand before it was held over his left shoulder for a horizontal strike.

Steel then brought his guard up, or he would if his body wasn't so damn slow, a surprised Steel then used the darkness inside of his metal body to shield his right side from Zack's attack before he jumped back and felt his body go back to normal right after.

 **"What the hell?, why was my body so slow!?"** Steel said in surprise before Zack chuckled which got everyone's attention.

"It's simple you recycled pile of scrap!, the  **Materia**  spells are more then a barrier, what I did was just use a little magic to  **slow**  you down, literately too." Zack said impressing everyone who heard.

 **"Well, well, it seems we need to study more on alternate dimensional magic."** Kamikazix said with a grin on her face while Nexus grinned as well. **"Agreed, I wanna see more though, just to be safe."** Nexus said before Zack got into a guarded stance.

"And I got more surprises waiting for you, you walking trashcan!" Zack said while Steel grinned.

 **"Well then, LETS START ROUND TWO!"** Steel roared out as the scene went back to the dungeon group.

**Back in the dungeon before the fight with Zack and Steel/ Lime happens shortly**

* * *

As Core brought Lynx to rest and recover from their *activity*, the Camera panned to Nocturn who was at Solar's tent entrance.

**Lime alert, skip if not** **interested**

* * *

Nocturn floated trough the flaps of the tent to only be shocked at what he saw while one of his glowing eyes twitched.

Solar was naked, not only that she was gripping her right breast while biting her right nipple before he used her fingers to pinch her clit while she growled in pleasure.

Nocturn could only float there stunned before he heard Solar mutter something to herself something which made Nocturn's eye twitch twitch again.

"By Chaos!, I really miss a mans touch." Solar said while the sound of breaking glass echoed in Nocturn's mind before he floated out of the tent quietly before shooting to the house with purple energy like tears streaming down his face in a comical way.

 **"DAMN YOU BORDUX!"** Nocturn shouted before he neared the house while the camera panned back to Solar.

Solar felt that she was nearing her peak and bit down harshly on her nipple while pinching her clit roughly before she groaned out before she sighed in relief when her orgasm hit before she panted 10 seconds later.

"I-I really need help with N-Nocturn if I can survive the next fight." Solar said while panting before she grabbed her blanket and went to sleep before the scene went to the next day while the camera panned back to the front of the cave.

**Lime end**

* * *

**outside the cave**

Steel and Zack just traded blows for a minute which was only a couple strikes, they blocked one another while Zack used the  **Barrier**  spell to slow down Steels attacks.

They jumped away from one another before the ground started to rumble a bit while everyone saw something happen to the mountain wall and stopped fighting to see something that shocked them greatly,.

Emerald was attacked by Aggro and punched into the ground with an orange pillar forming around Aggro's arm, the Pillar then shot downward through Emerald without leaving much physical damage though it knocked Emerald out before the scene went to earlier in the cave.  **(sorry. but the story won't be stopped there, it will be explained next chapter after this final segment.**

* * *

**In the cave 1 day later**

Leonel awoke in bed and for the life of her wondered why she was in a different room that barely had any light, and she wondered why she was hugging a pillow, a warm, large pillow, only for her mind to get the shock of her life when she realized that she was in Emerald's bed when she looked upwards before she recognized a few scents.

She also got shocked when she realized that Lillum on the other side of Emerald's body, She wondered how she got here again before the memories rushed back into her head before she blushed.

 _"Oh by chaos!, I can't believe I acted like that!"_  Leonel thought before she wondered what time it was before she slowly got out of bed without disturbing the sleeping duo _,_ she then wondered why her body wasn't hurting before she re-summoned her clothes.

Leonel then focused her energy into her eyes which allowed her to see better in the dark before she looked around the room before she walked out of the room before she walked into the living room and saw that Core was sleeping on the couch while Nocturn just sat on the nightstand with a blank look on his face which confused her before Lynx walked in the door with a slight blush on her face while carrying bathing items.

 _"Might as well act normal._ " Leonel thought before she walked over to the group.

"Morning everyone." Leonel said which got everyone's attention in various ways, Lynx jumped a bit while her blushed brightened, Nocturn returned to normal when he blinked before looking around the room, Core just woke up before he sat up and cracked his back and neck before standing up.

"Morning." Core mumbled before he and Lynx looked to one another before looking away with blushes on their faces which Confused Leonel while Nocturn sighed before Solar walked in and was about to say good morning before stopping when she saw...whatever was going on when she noticed that Core and Lynx where looking away from one another while Leonel looked confused while Nocturn looked depressed.

Solar shrugged before she walked to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat while Emerald and Lillum walked down the stairs which made Leonel blush while she looked away while Emerald yawned.

"Morning." Emerald said while he rubbed the sand out from his eyes while Lillum stretched before she looked to Leonel who turned to her before blushing when Lillum gave a impish grin.

 **"Morning."** Nocturn said before he floated upwards from the nightstand before he floated to the door.

 **"Alright everyone, I suggest we get this over with or we'll never get out of here."** Nocturn said before everyone got ready to leave with various levels of nervousness while the scene shifted to a few minutes later.

* * *

 

**A few minutes later**

Everyone started to walk out of the cabin after grabbing their equipment, however after the group walked out, Lillum who was floating next to Emerald froze when she felt something that made her body shudder in fright.

" _W-what was...that?"_ Lillum thought before Emerald stopped when he noticed that Lillum wasn't following the group and turned back to talk with her.

"Something wrong?" Emerald asked in worry which shocked Lillum out of her stupor for a moment before she pushed down her fear before turning to Emerald with a smile on her face.

"Nah nothings wrong Emerald, just took a moment to check if I got everything." Lillum said before she got shocked when Emerald gave her a hug out of nowhere which made her blush sense she was normally the one to make advances.

"E-Emerald!" Lillum said before Emerald spoke up, and what he said shocked her greatly.

"Don't worry Lillum, I'll get everyone out of here alive...I promise." Emerald said before he let go of Lillum and turned back to catch up with the group while Lillum floated in the air for another moment in shock before she flew after the group and caught up with them when they all reached the stairs.

* * *

 

**Near the stairs**

Emerald's group started to walk down the stairs with serious faces when they tried to psyche themselves up to fight Umbra and Aggro, though they don't know Aggro is there yet.

When they neared the bottom of the stairs something felt odd with Leonel who stopped for a moment.

 _"Must be nerves."_ Leonel thought before she slowed down for a moment to breath in then out to calm down while Emerald slowed down before the others passed him to look at Leonel in concern.

"You OK?" Emerald asked while Leonel nodded. "Yeah, I won't lie though, I'm then a little nervous." Leonel said before Emerald grinned.

"Don't worry, I learned a few things, and you guys aren't pushovers, if anything, I think Umbra should be the one nervous." Emerald said before he started to walk down the stairs while Leonel followed a few seconds later.

* * *

**Bordux's base**

Bordux called a meeting on the 13th floor of his base to have everyone watch the fight with the two groups and grinned when Nex walked nearby and sat in a chair while the entire base sat or floated around the room to watch the fight.

"Well then, I might as well make things more fair on my teams end." Bordux said before a live video like feed of the 99th floor came into view before Bordux snapped his fingers which activated his hidden weapon while the scene went back to the group.

* * *

**99th floor** /  **rocky canyon with forest trees/ Emerald, Nocturn, Leonel, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lilly, Ikaru**

When the group reached the final few steps, Leonel stopped and looked down to the ground while Emerald and the others looked to her with concern.

"Hay Leonel, you OK?" Emerald asked before Leonel nodded in agreement silently before the group continued after looking at one another before shrugged when they chalked it up to nervousness.

For a minute of walking nothing happened, the group followed a straightforward path which led to a clearing with a campfire and wondered if Umbra left it before continuing while on guard.

After a few more minutes they found a large wide rocky area that showed the stairs leading downward and had their senses at full alert.

"Where the hell is Umbra?, his note said he would be here." Emerald said before he charged his right arm with chaos energy while Core, Solar, Leonel, and Lynx summoned their weapons while the others powered up with their respective abilities while Lily, who was riding on the back of Ikaru for safety grabbed her wand while Ikaru's senses went on full alert.

 **"Hehehe, be careful for what you wish for kid, I was getting tired of waiting on my ass for who know how long."**? said which shocked the group when the earth rumbled with great intensity.

The next thing the group knew was that the area in front of the stairs blew up in a cloud of dust which made the group scattered a bit, Leonel was behind Emerald and Nocturn while Solar was tagged with Core, Lillum with Lynx, and Lilly while Ikaru who flew away to keep lilly out of the fight while the dust settled.

The group looked on with their guard up before the dust started to settle, when it did the group saw Umbra first with a blank look on his face while wielding **Meikai no shihaisha**  before everyone looked over to the rest of the cloud on guard.

As it settled further they saw to their shock a hulk of a man, he looked to be 7-8 feet tall, possibly 9, and extremely bulky, he had long brown wild hair, he wore a brown jumpsuit with a black jacket while he gave a fanged grin.  **(think of Aggro like sloth from FMA brotherhood but not as lazy, and with the features I added.)**

"Bout time you guys showed up, thought you died before you could get here." ? said while Emerald looked to the man with a bad feeling in his gut when he heard the man speak.

"Who the hell are you!?" Emerald growled out at the man who chuckled as a response.

"Hehe, oh yeah where are my manners, my name is Aggro the Iron wall, and the Ex-vice captain of the guardians who guarded that hunk of rock when the Elemental's are not around." Aggro said which shocked everyone in the group.

"OK... I did not see that one coming." Emerald said stunned before Aggro chuckled while Core looked to Umbra with an irritated look. "Is this guy the only one you have?, or is there more underground." Core asked with a growl before Aggro grinned.

"So to speak." Aggro said darkly which confused the group.

"What do yo-GAAAH!" Emerald tried to ask but felt blinding pain in his chest and looked downwards to see a spear of all things while everyone in Emerald's group looked behind him before getting the shock of a lifetime when they saw that Leonel was holding it with a grin while keeping her head down and upper face covered with hanging hair and sight blocking arms.

"EMERALD!" Lillum shouted before Leonel removed the spear quickly then moved so fast that she was at Aggro and Umbra's side with speed that was faster then her normal speed.

The others ran to Emerald in concern before Nocturn used his energy to repair the damage that Leonel caused while everyone looked to her, some confused, some flat out angry.

"WHAT THE HELL LEONEL!?" Core roared out before Leonel raised her head, and what they saw shocked them all greatly.

"N-No... not y-you... to!?" Emerald said with shaking breath before Leonel's grin got wider.

Leonel had a dark menace filled grin on her face while a possession crest shined brightly on her forehead before the scene slowly faded to black.

* * *

**"As you can see, Leonel is now under Bordux's control and join the diabolical duo, not only that but the fighters are dropping on the sonic team, unless Sonic can pry himself from Metal's arm before Zack gets hurt they might stand a chance, how did Bordux control Leonel when she had no crest on her?, will the Sonic side win?, will the dungeon party beat the final bosses and rejoin the group?, find out next time on The Dimensional Saga." DME said before he looked to a frozen in shock Core and Lynx and chuckled.**

**"Well I see my work here is nearly done, before I leave though, I need to ask a favor to the readers who get this far, if you don't wanna review or message idea's fine, at the very least can you rate it in the reviews section with a 1 to 10 Emerald system, 1 means that this story is horrible, 10 means perfect, simple no?" DME said before he snapped his fingers which released the frozen duo.**

**"If no one rates, fine, I'm just trying to get some motivation to continue the story's writing at a decent pace, don't get me wrong, I'll continue writing every day if I am in a good mood, I got a follower for this story awhile ago that gave me a boost of energy for a couple days at the very least, if interested in how this story goes, follow it or something." DME said while he looked to the screen.**

**"Now if you excuse me I gotta log out before I get the two statues out of my house and upload this chapter before TME gets control again, see you next time, hopefully on a more darker tone." DME said while the scene faded to black with DME's white eyes glowing for a moment before fading as well.**


	28. Recap from TME, The Final fight part two

**"Finally the next chapter of The Dimensional Saga has arrived, and before anyone wonders...no..I'm not gonna re-update some of my earlier chapters, at least not now, reason is two-fold, one...It is a serious time** **consumer, I'm pretty sure I took half a year re-updating the story last time, just replace the word *as* for *before* or *while* and you guys and gals should get it, I might redo the needed chapter at a later date, just not now, second, I wanna get deeper into this story, simple as that." TME explained before he looked to the screen while he grinned.**

**"Now onto a lighter matter, I'm changing the intro next chapter, if you read the aftereffect or Bill's fail-safe, then you guys should get what I'm about to do next chapter." TME said before he leaned back in his chair.**

**"On a darker matter, this chapter is gonna start out slightly one-sided for Emerald's group, don't worry though, I'm gonna make this a five, yes five, part final fight with real shockers in the mix, or would it be six sense this is part 2?,... what I have planned might be a cliche or it might be a goldmine of material, then again, cliche's are a classic." TME said with a little dark mist escaping his body before he cleared his throat while the mist faded.**

**"Sorry about that, anyway instead of an intro corner, I'll just give a... small recap of the story so far." TME said before he waved his hand in front of him which showed a slideshow of what happened so far in the story like a hologram.**

**"In chronolocial order, thanks to Bordux's plan, The Master Core, the power source for all dimensions that relied on magic, was changed into the Master Emerald before Helios sealed Nocturn into his current form which resulted in her body dying, Nocturn's body was unable to die unless killed in battle so his body went a magicless dimension and reformed on the unborn fetus who would soon be called Emerald, years later Emerald teleported to Mobius thanks to Nocturn who somehow appeared in his front yard." TME explained while images showed the events that happened.**

**"Shortly after appearing, he and his new allies, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge, were attacked by Eggman and his eggbots, Sonic and company took down most of the bots while Emerald fought of two of them after something strange happened with the gem in his pocket and thanks to Knuckles and Rouge, after fighting them off the group rested up for tomorrow, however during the night Emerald had a strange dream." TME said before he stood up from his chair before he walked in front of the images like a weatherman before he continued.**

**"After the freaky dream that ended up with Emerald screaming, he went to the kitchen to talk with the others, after a few words and a new ally, the group minus Knuckles and Rouge left for the rabbit residence with smashing success." TME said before chuckling.**

**"Soon after learning that Pluton was developing emotions, Emerald went to club night after meeting up with Amy and Rouge, however things turn dark when Steel appeared, a robotic version of Emerald, Steel kidnapped the rabbit family after beating Pluton which resulted in Emerald's rage reaching new heights before he raced to the base." TME said before he wiped his forehead.**

**"Phew, this is one long recap, where was I again?, oh yes..., after Emerald raced to the base, Sonic and Tails found Pluton while Emerald reached a cliff that showed the base where the rabbits where being kept, not just them though, dozens of other Mobians, hybrids, and Humans, were kept in hanging cages, Chise was kept in one one the cages that Cream was put into while Vanilla was put into another one nearby." TME said before he stretched a bit.**

**"To make a really long recap for this part short, Emerald jumped towards a window while Steel reached for the cage that held Cream and Chise, after breaking through Emerald started his battle with Steel while Sonic's team raced over to help while Pluton stayed behind to recover, when Sonic's team arrived, they jumped through the window and jumped again when the catwalk collapsed, shortly after Steel got the upper hand against Emerald and company before Eggman arrived and claimed to have created Steel." TME said before he drank a glass of water he got from his fridge.**

**"While Emerald and company were temporarily taken out, Steel grabbed Cream and tossed her into the air and was about to bisect her with burning blades while the others could only watch in horror, Emerald then did something shocking when the gem invoked a dark form that was able to overpower the demonic double." TME said before he sat back down in his chair.**

**"Unfortunately thanks to Emerald's other half who tried to put things into overdrive, Emerald nearly killed Eggman which would complete the forced transformation, however thanks to everyone he met he was able to snap out of it and return to normal, later after Emerald passed out, he found himself in the residence of Chise Zeo, unfortunately his body was still recovering and wasn't able to move until Xan Grand-blade appeared and healed Emerald before offering to teach him how to manipulate chaos energy." TME explained while the Images showed what happened in the past.**

**"A few days later, Emerald left Chise's place after finding out a more then he thought about the gem when he and the others discovered that the gem housed a sealed deity, the former Elemental of Darkness Nocturn, after arriving at Vanilla's Nocturn left before Emerald entered and for those who kept up we all know what happened." TME said before chuckling before clearing his throat.**

**"After that, he left for Angel Island by use of a teleporter with...unintended results, Pluton and a boy with three fox tails Shunpei Kitsune joined before the teleportation, after recovering from their unexpected arrival and joining Xan, the group ran to the shrine when Emerald's senses somehow told him that a man was in danger." TME said before rubbing his neck.**

**"Oh geez this is gonna be awhile, anyway, after rescuing the man who we all found out was the first class soldier Zack Fair from Final Fantasy 7 crisis core, Emerald, Xan, Shunpei, Pluton, Nocturn and Zack, approached a cave that would test Emerald to see if he was worthy of a weapon, unfortynatly Kamikazix, the Elemental of wind forced Emerald and Nocturn into the dungeon and sense Nocturn counted as a second party member, the others weren't able to join him, now then..." TME said before he sipped his drink again.**

**"Phew finally at the mid point... we now stick with Emerald for awhile, Emerald and Nocturn journeyed through the first 24 floor with hardly any trouble except for Emerald running into Lillum, after fighting Leonel and rescuing her from a boulder that was about to fall on her, Leonel joined Emerald before the duo journyed further deeper into the dungeon, after reaching the mid point of the dungeon Lillum joined the group before fighting and freeing Core the dragon from Bordux's control." TME said before he reclined in his chair and looked like he was napping before he continued.**

**"After using the anti-crest spell, the sealbreaker, that Nocturn and Helios developed, the group headed deeper before fighting Bordux himself, unfortunately it was a one sided fight before Nocturn took control of the illusionary double and beaten back Bordux's puppet, again unfortunately for Emerald's group, Emerald especially, as a result of Bordux's plan, Emerald's body was drained of the darkness that powered it while his memories disappeared, thanks to Helios who somehow appeared, Emerald managed to relearn a few things about chaos energy after Helios re-unlocked the ability to harness said energy while the master Emerald gave Emerald a few gifts, one of which was the ability to read auras and warn him of incoming hostile attacks, the other is unknown at this point." TME explained before he sat up.**

**"Afterwords, Emerald with his memory loss awoke before leaving the cabin, Lillum found him and one thing led to the other before the group headed back to teh previous floor to retrain Emerald, however a group of Lizardmen lead by a wyvern named Gen were looking for a couple traitors, the brother and sister wyverns Solar and Winron, it turns out that Solar is Helios reborn into the wyvern clan after her death, one thing lead to another which resulted in Solar joining the group before they headed deeper." TME said before he cracked his neck and back before continuing.**

**"Ugh, instead of an offical chapter I should make this a recap and bio chapter." TME said while sweatdropping.**

**"When they got to the next boss room, they fought Umbra and Lynx, the other two guardians of the Master Core, after Emerald regained a few memories he reattained his dark form and was able to beat Lynx before fighting Umbra who showed a fraction of his true power by slicing Emerald's left arm clean off, after that happened Umbra used an attack that nearly killed both Emerald and Lynx when Emerald used the sealbreaker on her." TME said before he laid back on the chair again.**

**"Shortly after Umbra left, the group left for Dimensional Helix, the main town area for blade testers, the group met Lum the innkeeper, Zion the shopkeeper, Carol the barrier master, and Flare, Carol and Grigori's daughter, Grigori died during Emerald's S ranked quest to take down a dragon lord that blocked the stairs leading downward, after a few events the group headed downward with new allies Ikaru and Lilly." TME said before he looked to the screen while the images showed what he talked about.**

**"While the group headed downward, Xan's group had to deal with a rebuilt and upgraded Steel and Metal, after Steel used a makeup remover to reveal Vanilla's secret which made her cry from breaking her promise, Pluton in response emitted dark energy before knocking Steel into the air before axe kicking him into the ground, Pluton then took on his own dark form while Knuckles in his new armor took on the upgraded Metal Sonic." TME said before he cracked his knuckles.**

**"Unfortunately during the fight, Knuckles lost one of his eyes during the fight and things started to look bad for the Echidna before a stronger Sonic and Amy arrived, and boy did they change thanks to Tails's time compression room that the backup data upgraded to last 180 days instead of 7, which for the sake of math that I will do for everyone reading which would equal 49 days before the upgrade." TME said before he looked to the readers.**

**"Sorry this is taking so long, but I figured that some of you might want a little recap of the story if you forgot the earlier parts of the story, while the group fights off Steel and Metal, we go back to the dungeon group after they make it to the 98th floor or the final rest area, I won't go into details but after they make it to the 99th floor things take a turn for the worse when Leonel attacks Emerald, when the group saw her forehead, they were shock to discover that she was under Bordux's control." TME said with a frown before he continued.**

**"I have some good news, bad news, this time for the people outside of the cave, Pluton was taken out after finishing off Metal and taking Steel's left arm with him,** **fortunately Zack fair was able to fight Steel when Pluton used the last of his energy to shift his weapon that was made of a special nanomachine like liquid into a durable blade, one thing led to another which resulted in Knuckles getting taken out of the fight thanks to Metal's chaos blast from earlier when he blocked the blast with his shields that nullified Chaos energy, unfortunately the shields could only cover the radius of the shield so Knuckles body took the hit." TME explained before sweatdropping.**

**"Gotta say, not much good news there except for Metal getting taken out of the battle, now then for the finale, like I said earlier, Leonel attacked Emerald after Bordux used the crest on her, question is, how the hell did he do it?, how will the two groups get out of their predicament?, and for Chaos's sake will get to the story already!" TME said before he grinned while the illusionary recap closed.**

**"Now then everyone, if we're all caught up now, lets finally get into the story in..." TME said before holding up three fingers.**

**IN 3!2!1! GO!**

* * *

**Final boss area/ rocky canyon leading to the stairs leading to the blade/ Emerald, Nocturn, Lillum, Lynx,Core, Solar, Lilly, Ikaru**

The camera slowly faded in to show that the two groups kept their gazes on one another while Emerald's wounds slowly faded when Nocturn's energy filled his being.

Emerald and the others couldn't believe it, Leonel was somehow under Bordux's control, and before they could say anything Aggro just chuckled a bit before full blown laughing.

"Hehehe...HAHAHAHA!, Oh man, It seems you guys didn't expect that huh?" Aggro said before the group wondered what he meant before Core spoke the question on everyone's mind while Emerald's wound healed greatly.

"What do you mean!?" Core growled out before holding Nova in a guarded stance before Aggro shrugged with a grin on his face which irritated Core greatly.

"Simple, have you ever heard the term sleeper agent?, Leo here always had the crest equipped, Bordux just never activated it until now." Aggro said which confused most of the group while others grit their teeth in anger.

"Sleeper agent?" Core asked while he had a feeling he heard that term before before Solar spoke up.

"It means that until Leonel did what she did just now she was on our side, it also means that Bordux wanted to even the odds a bit, what I don't know is this, why not activate it earlier?" Solar said while the others listened before Leonel smirked.

"It's simple, he wanted to test Emerald before bringing out yours truly." Leonel said with a grin on her face while the crest on her head glowed brightly before fading back to normal before the group looked to her when her speech pattern changed.

"Uh..I might not be the brightest here..but it kinda sounds like-" Core tried to say before Umbra spoke up which surprised the group sense he kept quiet for most of their encounters.

"Like she's another person?, well... that's the interesting thing, compared to the other guardians, Bordux wanted to try a little experiment by messing with her seal gradually,...I guess he wanted to have one of us who had a crest equipped to develop a dark side." Umbra explained which shocked Emerald's group.

"What!?" Lillum said in shock before Emerald's gaze fell to the ground before Aggro spoke up while he reached behind his body which got everyone's attention before he pulled something round into view which not only shocked Emerald's group, but Emerald and Nocturn specifically when they felt the energy emitting from it, however before the duo could speak up Aggro beat them to it.

"Yeah, the seal's that's on everyone in the base is just a simple experiment to Bordux." Aggro said while Emerald's eyes widen while everyone else felt rage build in their bodies.

"What!?" Solar said while the jewel on **Mirai** glowed for a moment before fading when Aggro spoke up.

"Don't be so surprised, now then, as to what the crest is really for besides giving the wearer a power boost or turning them into a puppet..." Aggro said before he vanished before reappearing behind Leonel which greatly surprised everyone when Aggro pulled back his arm with the orb of darkness in his hand before thrusting at Leonel who stood there.

What happen next would shock all watching, the orb that Aggro thrusts at Leonel went into her back without damaging her before Aggro moved back to his previous spot near Umbra.

When Aggro hit Leonel with the orb, she started to fall forward while everyone started to move to catch her before her right foot slid forward to stabilize her before she fell while everyone froze, not from seeing Leonel get her footing, but from the energy she started to emit which shocked everyone on Emerald's team before Aggro grinned before speaking up while Leonel's hands started to twitch.

"As you can see, Leonel just needed something to jump start her transformation." Aggro said which shocked everyone before Leonel leaned forward while Nocturn floated in front of Emerald, good thing too before Leonel threw her head back while a lion like roar escaped her before a pillar of darkness erupted from Leonel which released a shockwave which pushed everyone back a bit while Umbra stood behind Aggro sense Aggro was built like a wall.

"THE HELL!?" Core shouted over the wind while Ikaru flew back more when his senses picked up the rising bloodlust from Leonel's transformation while Lilly held onto Ikaru so she wouldn't fly away.

Shortly after the Pillar of darkness appeared, it vanished a few seconds later to reveal a shocking scene, and a shocking aura to those who could sense it.

The camera panned to Leonel to show her new form, first off for her eyes, instead if the dull yellow when normal to a golden glow when her emotions spike, there was only pure glowing whiteness, instead of her dark brown skin, her entire body was inked with darkness, her hair stayed the same while it emitted a smoky haze.

All in all the feeling made everyone shudder before Leonel started to chuckle before he full on laughed while Emerald grit his teeth before Leonel spoke up.

" **HAHAHAHA!, Oh by chaos!, is this what you have been using Emerald!, this power... its amazing!"** Leonel said with exitement filling her body before Emerald raised his fist, filled it with chaos energy, and brought it down which resulted in making a small boom that echoed throughout the floor which got everyone's attention before Emerald stood up while his head rose.

When Emerald's head rose, everyone saw to their shock that he was emitting both Chaos energy and dark energy which emitted mainly from his eyes, a green glow from his right and a black mist from his left, Emerald spoke up while the two energies faded from his eyes which got everyone's attention.

"It doesn't change much, all we need to do is used the sealbreaker twice instead of once to free Leonel and Umbra from Bordux's control,...you guys know who you want to fight right now?, then lets get this started!" Emerald said before his right arm gave a greenish glow while he looked to Aggro who grin widened.

Core moved to Umbra who gave them a blank look while Lynx and Lillum went over to Leonel who gave a fanged grin at the duo before everyone got on guard while Dark Leonel summoned her weapons while Umbra rested his scythe on his right shoulder before making the come get me motion with his left hand.

Nocturn and Solar moved back to start their chanting while Emerald walked forward to face Aggro who's face took a face took a slightly feral look while his grin widened even further before an orange aura emitted from his body. **(** **All three fights happen at once.)**

* * *

**Core VS Umbra**

Core walked closer to Umbra who stood there before Core leaned forward before charging Umbra with his blade waiting to strike, Umbra tightened his grip on his scythe before pulling it into a downward strike while Core brought his blade into a horizontal guard to block the attack, however the attack brought him to one knee which surprised Core from Umbra's raw strength with one arm before he spoke up.

"I must say Core, you got a lot stronger, last time we fought, you got sent flying into the sky, that attack would have slammed you into the ground normally." Umbra said before Core growled out at the memory before he gripped  **Nova**  before he stood up while spinning which made Umbra jump back from Core's spinning attack while the scene shifted to Lynx and Lillum's fight.

* * *

**Lynx and Lillum VS Dark Leonel**

Lynx summoned three doubles before she charged with them towards Leonel who grinned while Lillum started to chant.

Leonel in turn just stood there while the doubles and Lynx approached before Lynx felt a chill up her spine before she jumped back, just in time to when her doubles got stabbed through various parts of their bodies by multiple spears that launched from Leonel, or from the air around Leonel.  **(the best I can think of who Leonel's fighting style is similar to when summoning weapons is close to Gilgamesh's style from the fate series, though Leonel is more of the close range combatant while Gilgamesh from the fate series is mainly a ranged expert.)**

Leonel then grinned before she slowly summoned more spears before they launched towards a surprised Lynx who's eyes widened when the spears approached rapidly.

Right before the spears could hit her, a pillar of ice shot upward and blocked the spears before they could hit Lynx while Leonel gave a grin towards Lillum who floated in the air around the duo.

" **What's wrong?, scared of fighting up close and personal?"** Leonel said with a slight echo emitting from her voice before Lynx pulled a few more hairs before turning them into more doubles while one hair turned into a panther for her to ride on which got Leonel's attention which made her grin when Lillum summoned a few ice spears while the doubles charged Leonel while the scene shifted to Emerald's fight.

* * *

**Emerald VS Aggro**

While Core and Lynx's fights went on, Emerald and Aggro just stood there while the feeling Emerald had about Aggro returned full force before Aggro chuckled which made Emerald's eyes narrow a bit before Aggro spoke up.

"I must say, it's been...hmm...at least 2 decades sense anyone actually faced me one on one, you sure you don't need Nocturn or the others?, then again they're a little busy at the moment." Aggro said in a slightly mocking tone while Emerald stayed quiet which made Aggro grin again after he finished speaking when he noticed that Emerald kept his guard up.

"What's the matter kid?, getting cold feet after that little speech of yours." Aggro said when he tried to goad Emerald for a reaction while the other fights raged on before Aggro frowned in annoyance.

Emerald in the meantime was thinking about this situation and what he thought wasn't good.

" _I don't know why, but compared to the feeling I got from Umbra when I fought him on the 75th floor and the feeling I got from Leonel when she was forced that dark form, I felt like I had a chance of beating them if I used the sealbreaker, this guy though, I feel like I'm outclassed here in a lot of ways."_ Emerald thought before he started to walk around Aggro right when he frowned at Emerald's silence.

Aggro was confused for a moment at Emerald's action, however when Emerald's eyes glowed a bit Aggro grinned before speaking up.

"Trying to figure out how to beat me huh?" Aggro said while Emerald stopped at Aggro's words before Aggro surprised Emerald greatly when Aggro held his arms wide in a hug like gesture before he spoke up.  **(It's not a hug but it looks similar to it, you readers will get it in a moment.)**

"Three free shots... better take them while the offer is fresh." Aggro said while Emerald's eyes widened.

" _He's telling the freaking truth!"_ Emerald thought in shock before he thought back to when he was learning about his eye based abilities.

* * *

**Flashback/ Dimensional Helix/ Inn/ Emerald, Nocturn**

_Emerald was resting in his room before his eyes gave the red like warning before he hopped off of the bed with his guard up before noticing that Nocturn was where his head was and sweatdropped._

_"What...are you doing." Emerald muttered before Nocturn floated upward before looking at Emerald silently which slightly creeps Emerald a bit before Nocturn spoke up._

_" **This might be late to ask but did you get a warning of some sorts when I tried to attack you."** Nocturn asked which pissed off Emerald sense he didn't expect Nocturn to attack him out of the blue._

_"What the hell Nocturn!?, Yeah I got a warning before you attacked me, why ask me now of all times?" Emerald asked before Nocturn blinked a bit before he floated up to Emerald height before Emerald's eyes saw a blue hologram like version of Nocturn charge him before he reacted by moving out of the way before Nocturn crashed into the wall while Emerald sweatdropped again, this time from exhaustion from Nocturn's antics before Nocturn spoke up._

_**"I see, it seems you somehow learned how to use Aura eye or Aura no me."**  Nocturn said which confused Emerald greatly sense he thought it was a normal thing. **(I'm not 100% sure but ,Aura no me, should be called Aure eye, please please please correct me if I am wrong.)**_

_"Aura no me?" Emerald said before Nocturn nodded before he spoke up._

_" **Yeah, normally it's a basic chaos type technique that can evolve or be tailored for various situations, it seems yours it geared for battle, hence the warning you got before I attacked, was there more to it or was it just the warnings?"** Nocturn asked before Emerald took the thinking pose for a moment before he spoke up._

_"Well..." Emerald explained for a few minutes before Nocturn sighed with an exasperated look on his gem face before he said something that royally pissed off Emerald._

**_"You have got to be kidding me, if that's true then forget someone who can be overpowered, your a flat out broken character whos beyond repair."_ ** _Nocturn said before Emerald emitted dark energy from his rising anger._

_"Oh like your one to talk!, how strong we're you when you had a body!?" Emerald said in anger, however Nocturn kept quiet which unnerverd Emerald before Nocturn spoke up._

**_"Listen and listen well, what you described is various abilities mixed into one, remember these abilities that I tell you, they might keep you alive."_ ** _Nocturn said while the scene shifted to the present._

* * *

**Present/ final boss area/** **rocky canyon leading to the stairs leading to the blade/ Emerald, Nocturn, Lillum, Lynx,Core, Solar, Lilly, Ikaru**

_**"Remember Emerald, one of the abilities you described it the ability to tell when the opponent is lying or not thanks to the stability of their aura, if you see that it wavers, the opponent is lying, no doubt that the opponent is lying, if it is stable, then they are telling the truth."**_  Emerald thought when he remembered what Nocturn told him about his eyes abilities, and it was just one out of who knows how many.

"Alright then, I'll take that offer." Emerald said before Aggro grinned when Emerald replied.

"I wonder about that..." Aggro trailed off which confused Emerald sense he saw that Aggro crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Emerald said on guard before Aggro grinned again.

"It's simple..." Aggro said before trailing off before he spoke up before Emerald could say anything.

"Can you kill another human?" Aggro asked with his grin growing wider while his eyes gave an orange glow before the scene shifted to Core's battle right after he spun his weapon.

* * *

**Core VS Umbra**

After Core regained his footing, he charge Umbra while he used  **Nova**  by sending wind type energy into the blade before angling it so that core was launched towards Umbra with surprising speed.

Umbra however used little movement to step to the side while a surprised Core was launched into a canyon wall before Umbra facepalmed while sweatdropping.

"Core... do you remember how many times I saw that move?, I could avoid it with my eyes closed, and I'm wearing sunglasses in a dim cave like area, now that is sad." Umbra said after Core pulled himself out of the canyon wall which made him growl with rising anger before he breathed inward before sighing to calm himself before he looked towards Umbra with an irritated look on his face before grinning.

"Well then, I might as well take this fight to the next level then if my normal fighting style is predictable for you." Core said which confused Umbra for a moment before his eyes widened a bit at what Core did next.

Core held  **Nova** in front of his body at a vertical angel before turning it to a horizontal angel before placing his left hand on the flat of the blade.

" **Release your rage!, Nova Imperial!"** Core said before a Pillar of flames enveloped his body while two other Pillars appeared right when Core's pillar appeared while the scene shifted to Lynx and Lillum's fight.

* * *

**Lynx and Lillum VS Dark Leonel**

Lillum threw the ice spears at Leonel before they angled to try and trap her while Lynx and her double's charged Leonel, Leonel's grin widened before more spears launched towards Lynx and her doubles while she jumped out of the way of the ice spears before they could hit her.

Leonel's spears hit most of the doubles after they did something surprising while the real Lynx jumped back off of her ride when she felt a chill go up her spine, the spears were normally regular spears that flew through the air when launched, however it from Lynx and Lillum's view, they looked like they were covered in an inky darkness.

Leonel grinned before the darkness on the spears dimmed a bit before the spears got a second boost in midair which took out the rest of the doubles while Lynx got a deep cut on her shoulder when the spears came way to close to her arm before Leonel grinned when she smelled Lynx's blood.

"Ah fresh blood!, really gets me going for more!" Leonel growled before a pillar of ice appeared between Leonel and Lynx which made Leonel look towards Lillum with a slightly irritated look before she grinned.

"Ah Lillum, just the infuriating woman I wanted to see." Leonel said before her grin widened before she felt Lynx's energy spike.

The duo looked towards Lynx and saw that she held her dagger in front of her with her right hand before she spoke up.

"It seem's I need to get a bit serious if I want to win." Lynx said before she dropped her blade before speaking up when it stopped to float above the ground.

" **Lead my foes to their death!, Shi shi no kage!, (Shadow of the dead, again please let me know if I translated wrong I cannot stress that enough.)"** Lynx growned before  **Sombra** spun in front of her while spinning clockwise before it spun faster before a purple pillar of energy formed around her while a pillar of fiery red and a green Pillar with dark energy appeared at the same time while the scene shifted back to Aggro's question.

* * *

**Emerald VS Aggro**

"Can I kill another human?" Emerald asked before Aggro grinned at the question.

"Yeah, from what I know, you used the sealbreaker to free your friends, and you normally fought other monsters who normally have barely any intelligence to speak of, however I am a flesh and blood human, though I'm a lot more powerful then the average human, I am still a human!, can you kill me!" Aggro said before Emerald's gaze went to the ground before he emitted a large amount of chaos energy which surprised Aggro.

"You know, if you asked me that when I still had all of my memories, I might have agreed with you." Emerald said before he slid his left foot a little further to gain balance.

"However!..." Emerald said before he release more energy which shook the ground around him slightly while Aggro's grin reappeared.

"I should thank Bordux for this, because in a sick sort of way..." Emerald said before the energy started to move towards Emerald's body before his eyes glowed with a green glow.

" **I feel nothing when I think about killing you when I need to protect my friends!"** Emerald growled with power radiating from his body while Aggro's grin widened as far as it could go before Emerald started to speak which confused Aggro for a moment before he recognized the words.

 **"Chaos is power...Power enriched by the heart...the heart is the server that unifies the chaos,...CHAOS OVERDRIVE V5!"**  Emerald growled out before roaring the last words before a pillar of green energy appeared with some darkness mixed in before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**"Final-freaking-ly!, I finally got the next chapter of The dimensional Saga written, if anyone wondered if this story was dead or something then this should prove that it is still alive." TME said before he leaned back in his chair.**

**"Now then, the reason this chapter is shorter then the other fights is for two reasons." TME said while he held up two fingers.**

**"1. it is proof that I am continuing the story." TME said before he held up one finger.**

**"2. it is also a continuation of the previous chapter, it's lasts six parts and this one is the shortest of the six parts, the next chapter will be longer...hopefully." TME said before sweatdropping.**

**"Now then, it's three AM where I am so I'm hitting the hay, good night and hope you guys enjoy this chapter." TME said before getting up from his chair before bowing to the readers while the scene faded to black.**


	29. Training pays off for now Part three

**A portal opened up next to the Master Emerald alter before a person stepped through before the light from the gate dimmed a bit to show that it was TME before the gate closed.**

**TME then cracked his neck before sitting on the alter steps before he looked to the screen before doing the two finger salute before looking towards the trial of blades cave before looking back to the screen.**

**"Hay there everyone, welcome to part three of the final dungeon arc, last time we left off when Emerald, Core, and Lynx took their powers to the next level, Core and Lynx using their Blades next form while Emerald used the next level of Chaos overdrive, how will the group fair now?, will they win?, can I get to the damn story already!?, then again that joke is most likely getting old, oh well enjoy the chapter." TME said before the scene shifted to Emerald's team in the Trial of blades.**

* * *

**Previously**

_**"Release your rage!, Nova Imperial!" Core said before a Pillar of flames enveloped his body while two other Pillars appeared right when Core's pillar appeared while the scene shifted to Lynx and Lillum's fight.** _

* * *

_**"Lead my foes to their death!, Shi shi no kage!, (Shadow of the dead, again please let me know if I translated wrong I cannot stress that enough.)" Lynx growned before Sombra spun in front of her while spinning clockwise before it spun faster before a purple pillar of energy formed around her while a pillar of fiery red and a green Pillar with dark energy appeared at the same time while the scene shifted back to Aggro's question.** _

* * *

_**"You know, if you asked me that when I still had all of my memories, I might have agreed with you." Emerald said before he slid his left foot a little further to gain balance.** _

_**"However!..." Emerald said before he release more energy which shook the ground around him slightly while Aggro's grin reappeared.** _

_**"I should thank Bordux for this, because in a sick sort of way..." Emerald said before the energy started to move towards Emerald's body before his eyes glowed with a green glow.** _

_**"I feel nothing when I think about killing you when I need to protect my friends!" Emerald growled with power radiating from his body while Aggro's grin widened as far as it could go before Emerald started to speak which confused Aggro for a moment before he recognized the words.** _

_**"Chaos is power...Power enriched by the heart...the heart is the server that unifies the chaos,...CHAOS OVERDRIVE V5!" Emerald growled out before roaring the last words before a pillar of green energy appeared with some darkness mixed in before the scene faded to black.** _

* * *

**Final boss area/ rocky canyon leading to the stairs leading to the blade/ Emerald, Nocturn, Lillum, Lynx,Core, Solar, Lilly, Ikaru**

The camera faded in to show the three pillars of energy before they faded, the camera panned to Core's fight first.

* * *

**Core VS Umbra**

Core's pillar of energy faded to reveal a surprising sight to Umbra who lowered his weapon sense this might be interesting to see.

After the pillar faded, it showed that  **Nova** had changed to a pair of gauntlets that ended near the middle of his forearms while four, clear, fist sized orbs appeared to float around Core, mainly floating at his back to keep out of his way.

Umbra took a moment to look at what  **Nova** turned into and was a bit confused.

" _Strange, from Nova's previous owners, her released state should be different then that, not only that but why are there orbs floating around him_

Core then took a basic fighting pose with his left arm in a guard of sorts while his right arm was at his waist before he shifted his feet to where his left foot slid forward while his right leg bend a little for balance while two of the orbs floated next to his shoulders, two hid behind his back.( **I personally took some karate lessons for awhile so I use the basic white belt stance for my class, was a purple or brown belt but forgot most so I can only use the white belt stance, fortunately or Unfortunately depending on how you see it, I haven't got into a real fight so I have no combat experiece, got into a couple scuffles but nothing serious.)**

Umbra then raised his scythe in a guarded stance before Core shot towards Umbra while the orbs followed while the scene shifted to Lynx's area before her pillar of energy faded.

* * *

**Lynx and Lillum VS Dark Leonel**

Lynx's pillar disappeared to reveal a shocking sight to both Lillum and Leonel who saw what  **Sombra** turned into.

Instead of a duel edged serrated dagger, Lynx wore a black cloak that looked like it was ripped here and there while the bottom looked torn to shreds that covered her entire body when closed while the hood of the cloak covered her head.

Before the viewing duo could wonder what happened to Lynx, Lynx then thrust her right hand out of the cloak before throwing her arm out which made the cloak part for a moment to reveal that besides the cloak, Lynx wore an odd gauntlet on her right arm with a slot on the back of the gauntlet's forearm that stopped at her shoulder, the cloak stayed open when the right side of the cloak rested on her shoulder before she held her arm straight out towards Leonel.

Before Lillum could ask what happened, Lynx held the armored arm towards Leonel before a scythe blade of all thing appeared which made Leonel and Lillum think it was fitting sense she was an assassin before Leonel grinned.

 **"Interesting, mind telling me what that does."** Leonel asked in an excited tone before Lynx's energy spiked a gain before the blade disconnected before it floated in the air.

Lynx's arm grew brighter before another scythe blade shot out before floating near the other blade before she repeated the action a few time before 6 blades floated around her before another appeared on her gauntlet and stayed there before Lynx lowered her arm again.

"Get ready Leonel." Lynx said before crouching while holding the bladed gauntlet out to her side before pointing to Leonel before the six floating blades flew after her while the scene shifted to Emerald's pillar of energy before it faded.

* * *

**Emerald VS Aggro**

Emerald's pillar faded while Aggro's grin grew a bit when he felt Emerald's energy spike greatly when the pillar appeared.

All in all, Emerald's body didn't look any different compared to earlier at a glance, though to a person who could see aura, it would be a mistake to underestimate Emerald by looks alone.

If someone looked closer at Emerald's body, they would see that Emerald's muscles enlarges slightly, not enough for a real change, but the shocking thing was that Emerald was emitting a large, dense, green aura of chaos energy.

"Gotta say kid, not bad." Aggro said before he started to chuckle before he took the opened arm stance again which confused Emerald.

"Like I said earlier, three free shots, make them count." Aggro said while an orange aura wrapped around his body before is stayed there like some kind of membrane which confused Emerald greatly sense he never saw something like that before now.

"What the...what is that?" Emerald asked in slight worry while keeping a serious look on his face before Aggro's grin widened again.

"My title isn't the Iron wall for nothing." Aggro said before his grin faded.

Emerald saw his face change and ignored the feeling in his gut again when it appeared before he charged Aggro with a chaos energy enhanced fist before the scene shifted back to Core's battle.

* * *

**Core VS Umbra**

Core charged Umbra who was in a guarded stance before Core attacked with various punches and kicks while Umbra blocked and dodged for a minute to figure out Core's fighting style.

Core tried to attack by over powering Umbra with raw strength, however Umbra started to throw in counters when he noticed that Core's fighting style had a certain pattern.

Right punch, left kick, backhand with the left before another punch with the right followed by a rapid barrage of punches, slight variations in between but that was normally the routine, the orbs however made him wonder what Core was hiding.

Umbra smirked before he dodged another one of Core's punches before charging Core with his scythe held at an angle before swinging.

What Umbra didn't expect was Core catching the sharp edge of the blade with his right hands palm before Core smirked.

"Don't be to surprised, **Nova**  was durable in her greatsword mode, what made you think this form is worse?" Core said while he pushed made Umbra's attack with his hand before Umbra jumped back to take a better look at the gauntlets themselves.

The gauntlets looked armored from the tips of his fingers to the parts that ended at his forearms without hindering movement while it looked like it meshed well with Core's armor that he got in  **Dimensional Helix**  from Zion, must be the reason Core got the giant's armor.

Core then clinched his fists before one of the clear orbs turned red in color before giving a plasma like glow like lava which got Umbra's attention.

"You should know..." Core said in a serious tone which got Umbra's attention before Core resumed while he raised his right hand before turning it into a fist.

"That I haven't trained all this time in  **Dimensional Helix**  for nothing." Core said before his right fist burned with a bright flame which made Umbra sigh as a result while Core kept his serious look.

"Really..., you go for your weakest attack and say that?" Umbra said in a disinterested tone before Core grinned before he got into a fighting stance, one that was like a boxing stance before he charged Core with a flame covered fist ready to attack.

Umbra raised his scythe to block the attack before he got the surprise of a lifetime when Core's attack connected with his scythe.

First, the power behind the punch was many time greater, so much so, that it threatened to break Umbra's guard.

Second, the flame on Core's fist turned bright blue in color before it propelled Core's punch forward.

Third and Finally, when Core's attack connected and nearly broke Umbra's guard, the flame broke his guard by connecting as well before thrusting Core's fist forward again when the red orb glowed again.

As a result, Umbra was sent flying into a canyon wall before Core waited for Umbra's next move with his guard up after Umbra walked out of the cloud with an irritated look on his face before a cone of green energy appeared which shook the room which shocked the duo before they looked to one another before rushing over to the area before the scene shifted to Lynx's fight.

* * *

**Lynx and Lillum VS Dark Leonel**

After sending her scythe blades toward Leonel, Lynx charged with her right arm over her chest to get ready to attack, however she jumped back when she noticed that Leonel's right hand twitched.

Good thing two when more spears flew from above her and intercepted the scythe blades.

The scythe blades flew back and hovered around Lynx before her eyes narrowed while she looked around the field and noticed that most of the spears that she shot vanished before she remembered that Leonel could dismiss her undamaged spears to use again for later and sighed.

 _"Seems I'll be here for awhile if I don't figure out how to take Leonel's spears out before I run out of energy."_  Lynx thought before she lowered her arm and summoned 7 more scythe blades and felt her energy drop a bit.

Lynx then raised her arm and pointed towards Leonel before the scythe blades shot towards her while a few shot to the ground which created a dust cloud around her which blocked Leonel's view.

Leonel in the meantime summoned more spears to block the flying scythe blades before sending more into the dust cloud to smoke out Lynx, but nothing was heard which confused Leonel and Lillum who stood away from the fight when she summoned a wall of ice before the dust cloud settled and the duo was surprised at what they saw.

Somehow, Lynx vanished from where she was which made Lillum and Leonel look around the area to see nothing before Lillum felt someone cover her mouth and was about to panic before she heard the person whisper in her ear.

"Lillum, I need you to help Core or Emerald, before you ask why, I can't completely control  **Sombra's**  new form so you might get caught in the crossfire if you stay here." Lynx said before she let Lillum go before she turned to Lynx while Leonel looked around the room while she kept her guard up.

"How...?" Lillum asked sense she didn't sense Lynx's energy at all, normally Lillum could sense people when they get close thank to her training but Lynx just appeared out of nowhere.

"I'll explain later, for now, get out of here while I distract her." Lynx said before she turned towards Leonel for a moment before she did something that shocked Lillum.

Lynx's body turned pitch black before a weird portal formed under her, like a portal of shadows before Lynx fell in before it closed while Lillum wondered what the hell happened before Lynx reappeared from Leonel's shadow with her right arm poised to strike before a cone of green energy appeared from Emerald's area before the trio looked over before Leonel smirked before looking towards Lynx who was shocked by the amount of energy Emerald used before Leonel spoke up.

" **Don't know about you, but I want to see what happened."** Leonel said before she vanished with Lynx and Lillum chasing after in worry before the camera panned to Nocturn's area.

* * *

**Nocturn's area/ Sealbreaker and support team/ Nocturn, Solar, Lilly, Ikaru**

Nocturn and the others had no Idea what was going on when the Pillars of energy appeared from Core and Lynx's areas but he had a few ideas before he turned to Solar after Emerald's pillar vanished when he stopped the Sealbreaker enchantment which confused Solar while Lilly watched Emerald with a worried look on her face while Ikaru kept his guard up in case of a stray attack coming his way.

" **Listen Solar, I need you to listen carefully as well."** Nocturn said before he floated over and whispered into her ear while Emerald used the first two chances for his Chaos fist and Shockwave cannon while Solar's eyes widened at what Nocturn was explaining before he floated away.

 **"And that's a last resort, until then I'll support Emerald."**  Nocturn said before the group felt a large surge of energy before looking to see that Emerald was powering up after equipping the cloak before it did something surprising while Nocturn got oddly quiet before he spoke up.

 **"It unfortunate, but it seems..., that the last resort will happen sooner then we might think."** Nocturn said before Emerald unleashed his attack after charging it which shocked everyone silent while the scene shifted back to Emerald's fight after he charged Aggro.

* * *

**Emerald VS Aggro**

Emerald took the three chances that Aggro gave him and started by charging Aggro before stopping in front of him before he charged up his chaos fist attack for a minute while Aggro got a serious look on his face.

Emerald's arm glowed brightly before he threw his fist forward.

" **CHAOS FIST!"** Emerald roared right when he hit Aggro's stomach with full power which created a resounding boom and a dust cloud before he jumped out of the could with a worried look on his face.

"Crap." Emerald muttered before the cloud vanished thanks to Aggro flaring his aura while Emerald noticed that Aggro had a grin on his face, and boy he looked...off.

"One down, two to go." Aggro said with a grin on his face before his aura flared again before he took the same stance from before while Emerald thought of what to di next.

" _Guys built like a brick wall...or in his case... an Iron wall,...oh for the love of...why didn't I remember that."_ Emerald thought before he facepalmed which confused Aggro before Emerald got into a attacking stance before he charged which made Aggro grin again when Emerald got near before opening his hand into a palm strike before energy condensed there.

"TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!,  **SHOCKWAVE CANNON!"** Emerald roared before he thrust his arm towards Aggro who's eyes widened at the technique before it connected with a resounding bang before a shockwave appeared around the duo.

However, Emerald was blasted back into a wall a fair distance away somehow while Aggro grinned when Emerald caused a resounding bang before Emerald got back up while his right arm was limp at his side before he sent energy into it which allowed it to move again before giving Aggro a confused look.

"What the...hell?" Emerald muttered before Aggro chuckled which unnerved Emerald greatly before aggro spoke up.

"Guess you never fought an aura user after you lost your memories huh kid?" Aggro said which greatly confused Emerald before he thought back to his previous battles, none made him bounce back like that before.

"I'm guessing from your confused look that you never did, here's a lesson for you sense you'll be joining us soon." Aggro said which pissed off Emerald greatly before Aggro spoke up before he could respond.

"To make a long story short, that orange coating like aura you saw was something like armor, or if you want a better example, try standing in a blizzard with no clothing at all, even a novice of aura would get what I mean." Aggro said which infuriated Emerald before he calmed down to think. **(Best I can say it watch Hunter x Hunter 2011, not a bad anime to watch.)**

" _I see,..so when I hit him with an aura based attack, it reflected back onto me thanks to the weaker properties, like water hitting a dam before it flows back into itself, Chaos Fist was an attack that would disperse once it hit thanks to the unstable energy,..."_ Emerald thought before he looked to the ground while Aggro took it as Emerald's falling moral before he heard Emerald chuckle and sweatdropped when he thought Emerald had a few screws loose from his reflected attack.

"Oh...it's nothing, it's just that I wanted to save this move for Umbra, oh well." Emerald muttered with a grin on his face before Aggro got a grin on his face at what Emerald said before he spoke up.

"Hooo, a new move huh?" Aggro said before Emerald looked to Aggro with wide eyes before a large green aura emerged from Emerald's body before he spoke up.

"First off, I'd like to introduce a new, hidden ally, thanks to a deceased man from  **Dimensional Helix,**  it wasn't until after I got to the final rest that I figured out what to call them." Emerald said which confused Aggro.

"Hidden ally?, might as well bring him out while you can then, can promise that he'll live later though." Aggro said before clinching his fingers which made a resounding crack before Emerald closed his eyes while confused him more before Emerald spoke up again.

"You heard him right?,  **Hakumei."** Emerald said before the ring on his neck glowed before his flame like cloak appeared on his shoulders which surprised Aggro before he grinned before his aura flared while his eye's emitted an orange glow. **(Not 100%, read it on a English to Japanese dictionary online, Hakumei = Dusk, please correct if wrong.)**

" **Better make this one count then, third time before my turn!"** Aggro said while his voice had a echo of sorts before the aura faded again before Emerald moved his hand over to his side before the cloak did something that surprised Aggro before Emerald spoke up with a grin on his face.

"Unfortunately, thanks to my missing left arm, I was forced to limit myself, however thanks to Hakumei here, I can use this technique!" Emerald said while the flame like cloak turned into a fake left arm for Emerald to use that mimics his right while the rest turned into a pair of flaming wings on his back.

Nothing more was said before a large green orb of chaos energy appeared in front of him before it started to grow while he leaned back a bit when it started to grow bigger then his body before Emerald spoke up when it started to get twice its size.

"You...know, when I... practiced this move, ...I norm..normally wouldn't be ab...le to get it this c-charged up sense the monsters here a...attack normally." Emerald struggled to say while he concentrated on keeping the large orb of chaos energy from blowing up.

Before Aggro could say anything, the orb rapidly shrank before Emerald trapped the condensed sphere between his right hand and fake left hand before energy started to leak from between his hand before he took a step forward with his left foot before he thrust his right hand towards Aggro after he removed his left hand after two small orbs of energy appeared from his flame like wings before they charged up on their own.

Time seemed to slow when Emerald thrusts his left hand toward Aggro while Aggro's grin grew before Emerald roared the technique name.

" **CHAOS...!"** Emerald started to roar before the two orbs under the wings started to open behind him before Emerald fully extended his arm.

 **"...** **CANNON!"**  Emerald roared before a cone of green energy shot from his hand while the two orbs opened into jets that kept him from flying away before it consumed a grinning Aggro before the green light of the energy blinded Emerald for a bit while he felt his energy drop exponentially before the light faded before  **Hakumei** turned back into a simple cloak before returning to the ring tattoo on his neck, the entire area that was consumed from Emerald's attack was covered with a dust cloud that blocked his vision, but Emerald didn't care at the moment.

Emerald then used his knees for support, or right knee before he fell to one knee when his energy dropped more.

"U-Used..to...much." Emerald gasped to himself when he felt the technique drain him greatly before he heard someone land nearby from behind him and looked back before getting shocked to see that Umbra stood there with wide eyes before Core appeared a short distance away with four orbs floating with him while one was glowing red.

A couple seconds later Leonel appeared before Lynx appeared a short distance away, and boy was he surprised to see Lynx's new look while scythe blades flew after her, Nocturn's group, who kept out of the battle, went around after he launched the attack to get a better view of the area before their eyes widened in shock.

Lillum arrived a moment later, though she looked a bit winded from trying to keep up with the others before the group looked to Emerald's area before their eyes widened like Umbra's.

What they all saw while the outer part of the dust cloud settled and saw that the attack obliterated 1/10 of the floor, though it didn't hit the wall on the other end.

Before anyone could say or do anything to one another, good or bad, Lillum noticed that the dust in front of Emerald shifted before the ground started to rumble, like the room was having an earthquake before she saw something that filled her body with dread while Emerald saw her face and turned back and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

" _No way."_ Emerald thought before things slowed down again when he saw that Aggro charged out of the dust cloud with his right arm drew back for a punch while it gave an orange glow, the thing that horrified Emerald was that even though he used almost all of his energy in that attack, Aggro looked undamaged, not even a scratch.

 **"** **My** **turn!"** Aggro growled out before his fist flew forward while time seemed to slow for everyone.

Unfortunately, Emerald was unable to move thanks to his weakened state and was slugged right into the ground with earth shattering force when Aggro's fist hit his chest, odd thing was that the ground looked undamaged while Emerald had a pained look on his face before he tried to gasp for breath.

Emerald couldn't believe how much pain he was in, not even that two headed, four armed, minotaur packed this much power when he was on the receiving end of its double punch attack.

Aggro grinned before he spoke up while his fist glowed brighter while Core and Lynx tried to help Emerald, but they got stopped by Umbra and Leonel, Lillum tried to fly towards Emerald with worry showing on her face, but she was to late.

"Let me show you a real fist type technique!,  **GAIA'S PILLAR..."** Aggro growled before he roared the attack before Emerald got trapped under an orange pillar that went up to the roof of the roof before crashing there before stopping while Emerald's entire body got pinned further by its weight.

" **IMPAAAAACT!"** Aggro roared out before the Pillar shot through Emerald's body without causing physical damage to him or the ground for some reason.

When the Pillar shot through him, he bounce on the ground when it finally reached its end before landing on the ground, still, immobile,...unconscious.

Everyone in Emerald's group couldn't believe it, Emerald got beaten while Aggro looked undamaged while an orange glow emitted form his body before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**The camera faded back in to show the master Emerald alter before seeing that TME napping on the steps before his body rolled over and painfully rolled down the stairs.**

**A minute passed while TME's body twitched before he got up and grabbed his head.**

**"Oooohhh, next time angle angle the body so I don't roll down the stairs." TME mumbled before he looked to the screen and froze before he blushed from embarrassment before trying to save whatever dignity he had left by straightening out his body before speaking up like he never embarrassed himself.**

**"W-Well then, hope you like the chapter so far, Emerald's group might have gotten stronger, but Aggro's team might be to strong for them to handle, find out what happens next on The Dimensional Saga." TME said before he opened a Dimensional gate back home before he looked to the screen.**

**"One last thing to those who stick all the way through to this chapter, I may need to re-calculate how many chapter are in this final dungeon arc, until I can figure it out, let's just say that it will be a few more chapters." TME said before stepping through the gate before it closed with a bang while the scene faded to black.**


	30. A frightening turn part four

**A gate opened near the Master Emerald shrine before a figure stepped out to show TME before the gate closed with a bang before TME looked to the readers with a serious look on his face.**

**"Hay everyone, welcome to another chapter of The dimensional Saga." TME said before he walked up the shrine steps and sat next to the master Emerald before leaning against the large gem.**

**"Last time we left Emerald's group on a bad note, even with the training they did, it seems that Aggro's group is a step ahead of them, Emerald's knocked out, and Aggro was unharmed somehow." TME said before shrugging.**

**"Now then, so that I don't give spoilers, I'll just get into the story." TME said before the camera panned to the outside of the cave with the others right when the images of Emerald getting attacked by Aggro appeared on the wall.**

* * *

**Angel Island/Cave of trials/ Xan's group/ Xan(tied up), Knuckles (unconscious), Rouge, Shunpei, Pluton (INOR)(In need of repairs), Cream, Vanilla, Amy, Sonic (fire overdrive)(Pinned at the moment), Tails, Zack, Chise/ Elemental group/ Kamikazix (Wind), Terragaia (Earth), Nebula (Lighting), Infernus (Fire), Oceanic (Water), Shiro (Light), Kuro (Dark), Nexus (Sage)**

The camera faded in to show that everyone was looking at the screen in surprise, mainly from Kamikazix who wondered who activated the viewing screen before she looked towards the Master Emerald in surprise before looking back when she heard chuckling from Steel which got everyone elses attention.

 **"Hehehe, oh wow, I gotta say that I didn't see this coming."** Steel said with a grin on his face which irritated everyone nearby before they heard more chuckling, this time from the screen on the wall which showed that Aggro was the one doing it while the scene shifted back to the dungeon group.

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald, Nocturn, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru**

After Emerald was knocked out, Aggro started to chuckle which made everyone on Emerald's side get on their guard before he walked away from the group which confused all who was watching before he sat against the wall.

"What?, I'm not gonna interrupt a fight, besides, Emerald's the one Bordux wants, the rest, well you get my meaning...unless you want to try and take me on." Aggro said with a malice filled grin which sent a shiver up Emerald's group's collective spines while Lillum grit her teeth in anger before her eyes glowed red before turning to normal which got the groups attentions while Lillum's memories flashback to everyone in the group.

To say Lillum was angry was an understatement, she may have met Emerald and the others, but she was angered beyond belief thanks to Bordux screwing with Emerald's head, unintentional or not, which resulted in Emerald losing all of his memories.

Then there was the issue with the four guardians, Nocturn, and Solar.  **(I'd like to remind everyone that time is accelerated inside the dungeon unless synced up to allow viewing for everyone on the outside, 4 years on the inside, 12 hours on the outside.)**

She grew fond of Leonel and Solar thanks to the fact she traveled with them for a few years, Lynx normally kept to herself outside of battle which was fine sense it was better then a person who wouldn't keep quiet, Core was similar, he normally slept here and there when they made camp to recover from battle, Nocturn was normally hanging around Emerald before and after he lost his memories, slight perverted tendencies or not, he was OK in her opinion.

Emerald, he was suppose to be a target for her to feed off of before leaving for another victim, however the energy she got from his was like no other, looks aside, when she met him he like a normal a well mannered guy, tried to look her in the eyes after getting over his shock, didn't stop Lillum from having her fun before flying off to see what he did next before getting curious at his actions after.

She was surprised when Emerald saved Leonel from the falling boulder back then when he managed to barely beat her, was double surprised when Leonel helped him to the rest area, she was also surprised that Emerald was able to use magic during Core's fight, even if it was cast on him by another it would still drain Emerald of magical energy to stay active.

After she joined she was impressed that a human of all things was able to do what he did, normally humans from most dimensions need to train for years to fight monsters in this dungeon, and even then, they would normally be frightened by the monstrous creatures in the dungeon, Emerald made Lillum wonder if he had a screw loose when she trained with him in the shifting maze and when she asked him how he was so calm and the answer surprised her.

* * *

**Flashback/ Shift maze/ Emerald, Lillum, Nocturn**

_Lillum and Nocturn were floating around the maze after getting split up from Emerald, the maze shifted when Emerald knocked a crab like monster away from Lillum before it could clip her wings, unfortunately the Maze altered after he did and now the floating duo was looking for Emerald._

_"Geez, I really hate this place." Lillum muttered before Nocturn turned to her with an irritated look on his gem like face. **"I know... you said it ever sense we got separated from Emerald."** Nocturn growled which got Lillum angry as a result._

_"Alright you floating piece of coal, whats your problem!?" Lilllum growled out which made Nocturn turn to her with an angered glowing look in his eyes._

**_"COAL!?, I'M BETTER LOOKING THEN THOSE HUNKS OF ROCK!"_ ** _Nocturn roared out while flaring his aura while Lillum gave him a deadpanned look before speaking up._

_"You know your stuck in a hunk of rock right?" Lillum said with a smirk on her face which irritated Nocturn further, but before the duo could bicker further they heard a_ _commotion ahead the path they where on before the duo looked to one another before flying ahead._

_Before they reached the area, they heard one last boom before things got quiet which confused them before they reached an opening before they got the shock of their life before Nocturn started to chuckle._

**_"No wonder we didn't run into monsters."_ ** _Nocturn said with a humor filled tone before the camera panned to a large pile of monsters corpses with Emerald sitting at the top with an exhausted look on his face._

_Lillum couldn't belief what she was seeing, It looked like Emerald took out 15 golems, normally they were giants that had a serious resistance to either physical attacks or magical attacks, but it looked like Emerald had only a little trouble taking them out which confused Lillum more, but she had one question that she needed an answer for before she spoke up._

_"Why?" Lillum asked which got Emerald and Nocturn's attention before they got confused looks on their faces before turning to Lillum._

_"Why what?" Emerald asked in a confused tone before Lillum floated up to Emerald while looking around the room._

_"Why are you not scared?, normally humans are scared about fighting creatures like these without training." Lillum asked before Nocturn floated towards the duo._

**_"I can answer that, simply put, Emerald is naively stupid about protecting his friends."_ ** _Nocturn said which pissed off Emerald but was cut off by Lillum who spoke up again._

_"Well... even so, normal people wouldn't help others if they were in danger, normally they would run if it didn't get them anything in return, at least that's how most humans are in various dimensions, I may not look it but I'm a lot older then I look and I've seen some sick things that humans did in order to line their own pockets, I can respect it if it's to survive, but normally..." Lillum said before trailing off while Emerald looked up before speaking._

_"Don't know if you know this already, but in my dimension, I'm normally a pathetic weakling who has a lot of fears, no friends, I live with my parents and sister, I usually sit at a computer desk, I just browse the internet, watch videos, or play games with an empty feeling flowing through my body, pretty sure I had a blank look on my face whenever I'm on the computer." Emerald started to say which got Nocturn and Lillum's attention before Emerald continued._

_"Even though I have other family members, I can only trust my parents and sister, mainly because that I rarely see any other family members and a few actually stole from us in the past, made it hard to trust other humans in my dimension, there was also the lack of friends and the bullying, I don't think I got the worse of it but still it was pretty consistent sense I was picked on sense 3rd grade and all the way to the 10th before I had to drop out, shortly after I had to get my GED, which is the high school equivalent of a high school diploma." Emerald said before Lillum got a slightly worried look on her face before she spoke up._

_"Must make me a bad person then, besides you guys here, the people outside of this cave, and my family back home, I could personally care less about people, I just want to protect the people I care about, simple as that." Emerald said before he held up his right hand which sparked with purple energy with a hint of green that went unnoticed by the trio before Emerald chuckled a bit._

_"You know...most from my dimension would do practically anything to get even a one of the abilities that I have, and I'm not just saying that to be scary, some people are serious scumbags who would do anything to live longer or have the power to rule the world or just to do what ever they want, my world is a mess, there is so much pollution that the earth is getting warmer and warmer, even if some people try and fix that by various means, it would take years, centuries even to fix what was screwed up, the air on Mobius is cleaner here in it is there." Emerald explained which confused the group a bit before he got up from the pile of monsters and started to walk down._

_"All in all, I just don't want to lose what I managed to get, that's all, me being selfish, me being human, simple as that." Emerald said with his hands behind his head while he walked passed the floating duo before Lillum smirked before following Emerald._

_"Don't know if there's more, but I guess in this case, being human is a good thing." Lillum thought before the scene shifted to the present._

* * *

**Present/** **Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald, Nocturn, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru**

**"Why...are...you...bastards..."** Lillum growled out which got everyone's attention before she spoke up again before anyone could ask what is wrong.

 **"Why...are...!"** Lillum growled out before she gripped her head when a sharp pain shot through her head which confused the various groups before Lillum was forced to land on her feet which shocked Emerald's group sense Lillum never did that a lot in battle.

"LILLUM!?" Lynx called worry before Lillum's eyes snapped open to show a bright red glow before she threw her head back and gave a frightening roar before a wave of magic started to build around her before a pillar of blue energy shot upwards which surprised everyone watching while the scene shifted.

* * *

**Before Lillum's burst of energy but after her eyes flashed red once/?/?/?**

The camera panned to show a castle over a large lake of lava before the camera moved to show one of the windows before panning in to show a muscular man with his eyes closed while he sat on a regal throne in a loincloth with pure black hair like the darkest night that ended near the middle of his back.

The sound of a door opening made the man open his eyes to show X shaped pupils that shifted into other shapes before turning into regular pupils before he saw on old man with an intricate staff approach before bowing to the man before the man waited for the old man to speak.

 **"My apologize Lord Lucifer, however I have some interesting news about your child Lillum, it seems she is finally experiencing her awakening.** " ? said to Lucifer which got his attention before Lucifer chuckled before full blown laughing while the old man waited for him to calm.

 **"Hehehehe, HAHAHAHA,... Astaroth... you think I don't know that already, I'll admit that I didn't see Lillum doing that for a few more centuries at least, I heard from Kin-ki that she found a husband in the trial of blades after he got back to report it, I also know that she is caught in Bordux's scheme."** Lucifer said while Astaroth didn't find it surprising that Lucifer knew, Lucifer was once one of heavens greatest angels before he fell to hell. **(I may have said it in this story or another, but I'm not really religious for various reasons, if this offends anyone let me know and I'll make a few changes.)**

 **"Maybe, but her target might be to much for her even if she awakens."** Astaroth said which made Lucifer frown, he may be a demon to most, but he had a fondness for a few of his children who showed promise, Lillum was one of them, for her magical potential was one of the strongest in his bloodline, unfortunately she was untrained before she left and to hear she was awakening was a slight surprise to the demon lord though he didn't show it.

Lucifer eyes narrowed before the scene shifted back to the dungeon fight.

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald, Nocturn, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru**

The Pillar of energy faded to show a surprising scene which gave various reactions.

Lillum's appearance changed greatly, instead of the dress, she wore something similar to her old leotard though it was ripped here and there to show that her body got more muscular, though not bulky, her wings grew bigger while her nails, though the same length, sharped into points, her skin took on an ashen color with glowing red cracks littered her body.

The real shockers were the horns on her head and her eyes glowing a dull red color with purple colored eyes with black pupils, though she looked like she had a blank look on her face.

All in all, Lillum's body looked like it matured, just add horns and the ashen colored skin with the glowing cracks on her body.

Lillum then raised her right arm before the air shimmered above her while everyone felt the power Lillum was emitting while Aggro grinned before he stood up when Lillum looked towards him while the scene shifted again.

* * *

**?/?/?**

_The camera panned to show Emerald in the middle of the master Emerald clearing while he struggled to get up, he was confused greatly._

_"Why, can't I move?" Emerald thought to himself before he heard a voice speak up which surprised him when he remembered that voice from the giant slime incident while he heard footsteps approach._

_**"To put in simple terms for you and for those who are reading this story, Aggro's attack hit you both physically and mentally."**? said in a duel tone of a man and a woman which confused the hell out of Emerald for many reasons before he somehow managed to angle his head a bit to see who spoke and was surprised._

_He saw a...man?...woman?...ghost? approach though besides a toothy grin, the figure looked pure white with an aura that wrapped around its body. **(for those who forget, think of the god like figure from FMA brotherhood.)**_

_The figure then crouched down in front of Emerald before tapping the side of Emerald's head which irritated Emerald sense he couldn't move which made the figure chuckle for a moment before standing back up._

**_"First off, the reader thing, let's just say that being omnipotent lets me know when others are looking into this world, either by magic, technology, or by writing, and in this case, its writing."_ ** _? said which confused Emerald further before the figure walked away to the Master Emerald for a moment before turning back with the same grin on its face._

_" **And by writing, I mean fan-fiction, stories that aren't published in stores, then again you already know that sense you wrote a lot of fan-fiction at home before you lost your memory."**? said with the ever present grin on its face while Emerald looked confused._

_"Fan-fiction?" Emerald thought before shaking his head which surprised himself sense he was unable to move earlier which made the entity chuckle._

**_"Seems the attack is wearing off mentally,_ ** **_physically...well time is accelerated here to the point that a second is like an hour outside so we got time to talk."_ ** _The figure said with the ever present grin on its face before walking over to Emerald and held it right hand over him._

**_"Though talking to you like this is probably going to give you cramps, here..."_ ** _? said before a familiar green energy emitted from the figures hand before enveloping Emerald._

_Emerald felt his body jolt before he felt normal again before he stood up from the ground with an ever further confused look on his face with made the entity chuckle again which unnerved Emerald._

_"Who..or what...are you?" Emerald asked which made the figures grin widen before the figure shrugged._

**_"Oh just the combined mentality of various gods who made the Master Emerald on angel Island, no big deal."_ ** _M.E. said with a nonchalant grin before Emerald's eyes widen in shock while his jaw dropped before Emerald shook his head to get over the shock._

_"H-hold on, I heard of the Master Emerald from Nocturn, he said it was originally a-!" Emerald started to explain before the figure held up its hand before speaking up to interrupt Emerald._

**_"I'm pretty sure you and the people reading this are already familiar with my body on angel island, we don't need so many reminders."_ ** _M.E. said which confused Emerald again._

_"You said readers, and fan-fiction!?, what the hell are you saying!?, that this isn't real!?" Emerald said in surprise before he got bopped on his head when the figures grin turned into a frown._

**_"In your dimension, stuff like this would be make believe, however here it just means that someone is able to see into this dimension when they are asleep and they just wrote down what they saw with slight changes here and there to spice the story up, for all that author knows, he's just writing a story that others read while here is as real as it can get."_ ** _M.E. said before walking towards the Master Emerald before turning back to Emerald with the frown still on it's face._

**_"I'm not saying that this isn't real, but from your dimension it might as well be sense they are not able to jump back and forth through dimensions, anyway we are getting nowhere so why don't we deal with our current issue."_ ** _M.E. said before it walked towards and passed a confused Emerald before Emerald followed with questions floating around his head._

_However when they reached the treeline, Emerald followed the figure before getting shocked when the figure vanished before looking around and saw the figure sitting near a dick like object on the ground before running over and saw that the figure yawned while covering its mouth before looking to Emerald with a grin on its face before speaking up._

**_"What took you so long?"_ ** _M.E. said which made Emerald's eye twitch before the figure spoke up while point towards the before Emerald could say anything._

**_"See this thing behind me?"_ ** _M.E. asked before standing up while Emerald looked to the object for a moment in confusion before looking towards the figure._

_"Some kind of platform right?" Emerald said while shrugging his arms before the figure chuckled for a moment before turning to the platform with its grin widening._

_**"It can be a platform when inactive, but it's a lot more then that, though I can't say much now sense it will spoil the story for others."**  M.E. said with an irritating grin before turning its head to Emerald who got more confused at the beings actions and words, especially about the reader thing so he would just ignore it for now and deal with it later._

_"And, what does this thing do when active?" Emerald asked which made the figure's grin widen before looking back to the platform._

_" **It's simple, this is where you get your power over darkness from, your *darkside* isn't what he claims to be in a sense."** M.E. said while giving the finger quotes for the word darkside which shocked and confused Emerald before the figure turned to him before Emerald shook his head to get rid of the shock he was experiencing._

_"Power?, and what do you mean isn't what he seems!?, he seems a lot like a darkside to me!" Emerald growled though the figure ignored the tone by grinning wider._

**_"That's it though, he *seems* like a darkside but he has more in common with Helios or Solar now."_ ** _M.E. said which confused Emerald before he looked around the field for the dark double._

_"Where is he anyway?" Emerald asked when he saw that the double was nowhere in sight which made the figure grin before waving his hand before speaking up while an image formed._

**_"While we were busy talking, I matched the time outside to when Lillum made a surprising_ ** **_transformation, easy for yours truly to do sense I practically have multiple gods abilities."_ ** _M.E. said while Emerald sweatdropped before turning to the vision while the scene shifted._

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald, Nocturn, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru**

After Lillum looked towards Aggro, she pointed towards Aggro before an avalanche of Ice and snow shot towards Aggro so fast that it shocked everyone for a moment before the attack hit Aggro before the current of ice and snow spiraled before slamming into the ground away from the group before a flower of ice appeared after the snow settled before Lillum moved her hand before slamming it towards the ground which made the flower of ice crunch into the ground which made a flat surface before things got silent.

Everyone looked to Lillum in shock when they noticed that Aggro was missing before a blue mist started to emit from Lillum's body before it wrapped around her before it dispersed to show that Lillum was back to normal, though she was on her feet while her body started to wobble which confused the groups looking towards her.

Lillum was trying to keep herself steady but she felt drained, like she used everything in that last attack, she didn't know why it happened or how she accessed that form but she was glad that it took out Aggro.

Her vision blurred a few time before clearing before turning to Lynx with a tired grin on her face, however time seemed to slow when Lynx's face shifted from shock to horror which made Lillum turn her tired body towards what Lynx was look at and was shocked to see a hulking figure behind her with its left arm over it's right shoulder before it backhanded Lillum's right side which launched her towards a canyon wall before a loud bang happened as a result which shocked everyone but Leonel and Umbra before the figure was revealed to be Aggro, who's body was still undamaged except for his right arm which shocked everyone, but Aggro barely looked irritated.

"Talk about close, got to admit that if I didn't use my aura to defend myself then I would be buried under so much ice and snow, though I was a little late in getting it to my right arm." Aggro said before he examined his right arm, the right sleeve of his jumpsuit was torn off from his wrist to his upper arm before everyone heard a thud and looked over to see that Lillum fell to the ground while everyone in Emerald's group and Xan's group while a few Elemental's watching flinched at her injuries, more so when they realized that Lillum was awake to feel it all.

Lillum's body was badly damaged, her right arm looked broken in various places, her head was mainly damaged on the right side and the group was sure she was bleeding when blood started to drip from her head a moment later while the scene shifted back to Emerald.

* * *

**Emerald's mind/ Gate of darkness/ Emerald, Master Emerald spirit**

_Emerald who was watching what was going on was surprised at Lillum's new form and got greatly surprised when her attack swept Aggro away before he got a horrified look on his face when Aggro appeared behind Lillum with an arm raised while M.E. had an indifferent look on its face._

_"NOOOOOO!" Emerald roared in worry before Aggro's attack landed which made Emerald freeze in horror when Lillum flew into the wall before Emerald's rage built up before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that the figure was giving him a grin of all things which pissed Emerald off greatly before trying to punch the being but his hand passed through it before the being chuckled a few time before speaking up to a pissed off Emerald._

**_"Unfortunately you can't help at the moment."_ ** _M.E. said which enraged Emerald further before the figure spoke up again before Emerald could do anything._

**_"Your body is knocked out, even if you could move at full power, it wouldn't change anything, you would get a couple hits in but they wouldn't do anything before you get knocked out again, lucky for you, you got an unexpected ally for this battle."_ ** _M.E said which pissed of Emerald more but confused him at the mention of an ally._

_"Ally?" Emerald asked before he got worried when Aggro raised his right foot before slamming it towards the ground before the scene shifted back to the dungeon group._

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald, Nocturn, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru**

Before anyone could do anything to help Lillum, Aggro spoke up which surprised the group before he rose his right foot.

"Sorry but my orders are for getting that kid to Bordux, THE REST OF YOU CAN DIE!" Aggro said before roaring when he stomped with his foot before a boulder launched in front of him before he grabbed it like it was nothing before he grit his teeth before the boulder started to condense and shift into a spear like shape.

Aggro then aimed it towards Lillum while Lynx and Core noticed and tried to help while Lilly and Ikaru tried to fly towards Lillum to rescue her, however Leonel and Umbra blocked the duo while Leonel launched some spears towards Ikaru to slow him down before the scene shifted back to Emerald and M.E.

* * *

**Emerald's mind/ Gate of darkness/ Emerald, Master Emerald spirit**

_"NONONONONONO!" Emerald repeated rapidly before he got tapped on the shoulder before getting really angry with the spirit of the Master Emerald before he saw that it held its hand over its mouth in a shushing gesture before speaking up before the screen slowed down._

_**"Remember what I said about your darkside being more then he seems, well..."** M.E. said before trailing off while pointing back to the images which showed a shocking scene._

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald, Nocturn, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru**

After Aggro tossed the earthen spear, time seemed to slow as it approached Lillum who saw the spear approach with her good eye sense the other was closed thanks to Aggro's attack.

 _"Is this it?"_  Lillum thought before her vision blurred for a moment before the spear approched her head while Aggro's grin widened before it turned into shock at what happened next before everyone else's face turned to shock as well at what they saw.

The spear that was heading towards Lillum was stopped just a few inches from her face, however it wasn't the fact it was stopped, it was who that stopped it.

"How!?" Solar said when she saw who stopped it while the others around her agreed with her before the camera panned to show that the earthen spear was raised before the person spoke up while Lillum's vision cleared before her eye went wide eyed at what she saw.

 **"I gotta to say..."**? said before the earthen spear started to crack with purple energy emitting from the cracks before it shattered with a bang before the figure held his right arm out while a grin appeared on his face.

 **"IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK, HAHAHAHAHA!"**? said before full blown laughing with a twisted grin on his face to reveal that it was Emerald who was the one to block the attack, however Emerald was acting another person and dark lines where wrapping around his body before he looked towards a shocked Aggro with the twisted grin widening while his eyes flashed from green colored eyes to pure white in color before straightening his body before speaking up.

 **"I really should thank you Iron wall, if you hadn't knocked Light out, I wouldn't be able to give this body a test run."**? said with a grin on his face before Aggro spoke up, though he was shocked at the aura Emerald's aura, it was nothing like before, last time it was weak but it gave off a sort of comforting feeling that boosted allies moral while trying to intimidate the enemy.

Now it was just...dark.

"Who or what the hell are you!?" Aggro said with a slight growl before Emerald? grinned at the question.

 **"Hehehe, who am I, It's simple, My name, is Dark, simple as that."** Dark said with a grin before a dark mist emitted from his body which made a chill go up everyone's spine before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**The camera panned back to the master Emerald alter to show that TME was sitting with his back towards the master Emerald, but before he could turn to the screen he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned his head to see the Master Emerald spirit before he screamed.**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" TME screamed before jumping, however he made a mistake by doing that and his foot slipped on the steps before M.E. looked away before hearing crashes and bangs before it stopped before looking to see a bruised TME face down on the ground before chuckling while walking down the steps.**

**M.E. then turned to the readers before speaking up.**

**"Well everyone, it seems TME is out like a light, I'll do him a favor and finish the outro for him." M.E. said before it looked towards the cave.**

**"What happened to cause Dark to take over Emerald's body, why did I say those things to Emerald about you guys and gals, finally how long will it take for the next chapter, that's for me to know and for you readers to find out." M.E. said before waving it's hand towards the screen before the screen started to ripple before fading to black.**


	31. A fatal Mistake Part 5

**A portal opened near the Master Emerald shrine before TME stepped out before the gate closed with a bang before he looked to the screen before waving while grinning.**

**TME then frowned after he heard chuckling and saw the master emerald spirit next to the giant gem before TME walked to it while speaking up.**

**"Aren't you suppose to be in the story, not the intro?" TME said which made the spirit chuckle before stopping after a minute while point to it's own head.**

**"Omnipotent remember?, I can do anything in this story if I really wanted to." M.E. said which made TME frown before looking towards the screen while the spirit walked behind him before waving to the readers while grinning which irritated TME before he spoke up.**

**"Well readers, as you can read, I'm stuck with this guy in this story, we left off last time on a shocking note, Lillum was put in a critical condition while Dark took over his body, some of you can probably see where this is going while some are still waiting with baited breath for the end of this battle, however it should be a rare original ending for this dungeon arc if what I have in mind is really original, let me know if otherwise." TME said before he looked over to the grinning spirit before looking back to the screen before sighing.**

**"Let's get into the story before I try and throttle this thing!" TME said with irritation while the spirit waved goodbye while the scene shifted into the story.**

* * *

**Last time**

**_"Who or what the hell are you!?" Aggro said with a slight growl before Emerald? grinned at the question._ **

**_"Hehehe, who am I, It's simple, My name, is Dark, simple as that." Dark said with a grin before a dark mist emitted from his body which made a chill go up everyone's spine before the scene faded to black._ **

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald?, Nocturn, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru**

When Emerald's body emitted the dark mist, everyone froze in shock from the feeling it gave off, even Solar and Nocturn couldn't believe that it was Emerald emitting such a foul aura before Dark chuckled when he saw everyone's reaction before he looked to everyone.

 **"Whats wrong everyone?...you look like you've seen something...horrifying."** Dark said with a malice filled grin before the scene shifted to the outside with the viewers.

* * *

**Angel Island/Cave of trials/ Xan's group/ Xan(tied up), Knuckles (unconscious), Rouge, Shunpei, Pluton (INOR)(In need of repairs), Cream, Vanilla, Amy, Sonic (fire overdrive)(Pinned at the moment), Tails, Zack, Chise/ Elemental group/ Kamikazix (Wind), Terragaia (Earth), Nebula (Lighting), Infernus (Fire), Oceanic (Water), Shiro (Light), Kuro (Dark), Nexus (Sage)**

Everyone watching the screen had different reactions.

The flame on Sonic's hand went out before his form shifted to normal before turning back into fire overdrive sonic before he resumed his welding, 3/4's of the way there.

Amy's eyes went wide before she slowly dropped her hammer.

Tail's froze when he tried to untangle Xan who's first aid of Knuckles slowed down.

Vanilla held Cream tighter while Cream covered her mouth while Cheese hid under one of Creams ears.

Zack nearly dropped his blade in shock.

Rouge blinked a few times before felling on her rear.

Chise stepped back a few times before she backed into Pluton's damaged body which made it spark.

Shunpei's tail fur ruffled from the bad feeling he was getting from watching Emerald.

The Elementals just went wide eyed while Shiro and Kuro covered their mouths before the scene shifted back to the cave.

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald?, Nocturn, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru**

"What...the...hell." Core muttered which made Dark look in his direction which made Core flinch, like Emerald was something not to mess with right now, the feeling Core felt made every instinct in his body roar with the urge to run.

Dark chuckled at Core's expression before he turned to Lillum who's vision faded in and out.

Dark then walked over to Lillum while everyone looked on with various emotions on their faces.

Leonel had a wide eyed look of shock.

Umbra had a similar look on his face, though this one was of caution.

Aggro's was of shock, from Emerald's change in personality, confusion from the change in his aura, finally excitement, that Emerald might be able give Aggro a good fight this time.

Lynx, Solar, Lilly, Nocturn, Core, and Ikaru looked on with both caution and worry, mainly from what Dark might do to Lillum.

Dark then held his hand in front of Lillum before grinning, his eyes widened before he unleashed a ball of dark energy that consumed Lillum who's eye widened before the energy hit while everyone was shock silent.

Before anyone could move, the energy around Lillum faded to show that she was unharmed which confused the groups before Lillum opened her eyes before she blinked in surprise before she rose her hands to her face before getting further shocked when she noticed that her arms where healed, she and the group looked at her with wide eyes before realizing that Dark healed her.

Dark then turned back to Aggro before a wild, madness filled grin appeared on his face, however before he could move another step, he heard Lillum speak up.

"W-Why?" Lillum asked with shock filling her voice which made Dark grin before he turned his head towards Lillum before speaking up.

 **"It's simple, thanks to you, I was able to take over this body, even if it's for a short time, simple as that."** Dark said which confused the groups before Dark spoke up again while standing up.

 **"Speaking of favors...I believe I owe the Iron wall something for helping me get control...what to do...what to do..."** Dark said before trailing off while he turned so he faced Aggro who's grin widened before pulling his arm back before an orange aura appeared however Dark spoke up before Aggro's attack could be launch which froze him mid swing.

 **"Before we can begin though, I would like to preform a trick to amaze and astound everyone watching, inside and...outside the cave."**  Dark said before he raised his right arm before bowing to everyone which confused everyone before Dark got a grin on his face before he stood up while he breathed in.

" **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!..."** Dark said before the scene shifted to outside the cave.

* * *

**Angel Island/Cave of trials/ Xan's group/ Xan(tied up), Knuckles (unconscious), Rouge, Shunpei, Pluton (INOR)(In need of repairs), Cream, Vanilla, Amy, Sonic (fire overdrive)(Pinned at the moment), Tails, Zack, Chise/ Elemental group/ Kamikazix (Wind), Terragaia (Earth), Nebula (Lighting), Infernus (Fire), Oceanic (Water), Shiro (Light), Kuro (Dark), Nexus (Sage)**

"What could he be planning?" Zack said to himself but everyone heard anyway when things got oddly quiet, they wondered that as well before the scene shifted to Bordux's base.

* * *

**?/?/ Bordux, Nex, various other members**

Bordux leaned back in his chair to relax and think about this issue, Nex on the other hand was sitting on the edge of her seat while she waited for another surprise while various members of the group talked to one another before the scene shifted back to the dungeon groups.

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald?, Nocturn, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru**

"Are you high!?" Aggro said in confused shock which made everyone blink once before looking to one another, friend and foe, before looking back to Dark who lowered his arm before continuing where he left off.

 **"GET READY FOR THE MAGIC TRICK OF THE LIFETIME!."** Dark said before he held his hand out to Leonel who blinked a couple times in confusion before pointing to herself, but Dark spoke up before she could say anything.

 **"Now will my lovely assist, Leonel the Lioness, return what is mine so that I may attempt my magic trick"** Dark said which confused everyone who looked to Leonel in confusion before looking back to Dark who's grin widened to sickening proportions.

 **"W-What are y-you ta...aaaaaahhhh!"** Leonel growled before before groaning when she held her stomach while Dark hand gave off a purple glow before everyone looked to Leonel in confusion before looking to Dark who's eyes glowed before smirking.

 **"I see now...so that's the kind of seal he used on my fragment."** Dark said before a crest appeared in front of Dark which shocked everyone watching, it was purple in color but the meaning of the crest was lost on all groups, even Nexus and Bordux who looked at the crest with intrigue, though the crest looked familiar to Bordux who hid his smirking face to watch the fight.

When the crest appeared in front of Dark's body, Leonel gripped her stomach tighter before the camera panned towards her body before going inside, however it wasn't her physical body, it was the orb of darkness Aggro used on her earlier, the one Bordux used by using special crests.

The orb inside the crests pulsed once before the crests cracked which shocked Leonel greatly before Dark extended his hand towards Leonel before pulling before the sound of breaking glass was heard which made Leonel hunch down before throwing her head back and screaming as a result.

Everyone looked to Leonel in either shock or surprise at what happened next.

Smoky tendrils of darkness billowed out of Leonel before shooting towards Dark before condensing in front of his hand slowly before completing which floated over his hand before Leonel fell to the ground which surprised everyone when Bordux's brainwashing crest cracked before fading piece by piece before fading fully which made Aggro and Umbra's eyes widen in shock before Dark chuckled which got everyone's attention while Lynx ran over to check Leonel with worry showing on her face.

 **"Thank you my dear, now then..."**  Dark said with a grin on his face before he pulled the upper left part of his shirt off which showed the stub that was made by Umbra's attack.

Dark then reached for the orb before moving it till it engulfed the stub before pulling away slowly which revealed a shocking sight.

When Dark pulled the orb away, Emerald's left arm slowly reappeared before Dark pulled the orb completely away which showed that Dark regrew Emerald's arm which made everyone's, inside the dungeon, outside the cave, even a few of Bordux's allies, eyes widen in shock before Dark chuckled at everyone's expressions before speaking up.

 **"If your shocked now, then what I'm about to do will really surprise you all."** Dark said with a twisted grin on his face which shocked Aggro out of his stupor before gritting his teeth.

"OI!, who or what the hell are you!?" Aggro growled while his eyes glowed with a bright orange glow before Dark's grin widened before he held up one finger to his mouth in a shushing manner before speaking up.

 **"In due time Iron wall, let me finish my act and I'll tell you."** Dark said which confused everyone before Dark did something that made everyone freeze.

Dark moved the orb in front of Emerald's torso before the orb floated towards Emerald's chest before flowing into Dark who's grin widened before he started to chuckle rapidly which unnerved Emerald's group before Dark spoke up while a dark mist emitted from his body while black tattoo like lines covered his body while he slid his regrown left arm back into his sleeve.

 **"Well that's one fragment down, two to go,** **now for the finishing touch."**  Dark said before a chilling feeling swept over everyone in the room while dark clinched his hands before a pillar of darkness appeared to consume him which made everyone cover their faces from flying debris.

The pillar vanished while a dust cloud was left in it's place, however the chilling feeling strengthened by many times which made everyone keep quiet for a minute while the cloud slowly settled.

 **"I believe I would say who I was did I?"** Dark said before part of his body appeared, his right foot, however it was coated with dark energy while everyone kept quiet.

 **"Well...before I do I have to say one thing first."** Dark said before chuckling a few times before his right hand appeared, it was coated with darkness as well before Dark continued.

 **"I have more in common with Helios, or Solar as everyone calls her now.** **"** Dark said before his other arm and leg was shown before everyone looked to Solar who stared at Dark in shock before Dark continued.

 **"I would give my name if I could but I can't for two reasons."** Dark said before his darkness covered torso was shown while everyone got on guard, but no one could have prepared for Dark's next sentence.

 **"For one, new body, new name, right?, and second, I've been stuck in the Master Core for so long that I forgot what my original name was, however I do remember a few things."** Dark explained before his head was shown, his pupils were glowing pure white, the rest of his head was covered with dark energy which ended in flame like hair that flowed down to the middle of his back.

Everyone registered what Dark said with shock before looking towards Solar who blinked a few times before she felt her stomach knot from discomfort before speaking up. **(There is a lot of shock in this chapter.)**

"W-What do y-you m-mean?" Solar stuttered before Dark chuckled again before he spoke up a few seconds later while crossing his arms.

 **"Guess I start at the beginning, you see...** **The reason I'm now residing inside of this body is for a simple reason, but before I say why I'll start with a little history lesson."**  Dark said before continuing.

 **"Long ago...after the first Dimension was created, the god's needed to create something to help stabilize it and other dimensions before creating more, they then had the idea of creating a power source so strong that the god's wouldn't need to do much except direct the energy."** Dark said before he looked up to the ceiling of the room before continuing.

 **"However sense the dimension was brand new, the god's options were limited to the amount of power they could receive from the citizens there, they then had an idea."** Dark said before he move his head side to side and heard cracking before continuing.

 **"Really long story short, before I was born, the gods picked me to help create the Master Core with a few gifts."** Dark said with a grin on his face, the shock everyone felt before paled in comparison before Dark continued when no one spoke up.

 **"You see, In order to create an object of infinite power, the two gifts needed were as followed."** Dark said before he held his hand in front of him before multiple crests appeared in front of him like computer monitors before he spoke up again.

 **"The first gift and my ...analysis...try not to confuse it with the lower grade abilities that scan a person or monster for into, This gift is the key component that allowed me to form the Master Core long ago and it's unique to me."** Dark said before he made the screens vanish before continuing his explanation.

 **"Analysis allows me to examine anything at its most base level, for example, I can examine the Master Emerald if needed and it would show what is needed to replicate it, though it would be in it's gem form, another example would be the ability to create my own magic at will, all I need to do is study a magic spell, skill, or ability, and I can recreate it, use it as a base for a new ability, another would be handy for battles against other ability users for many reasons."** Dark said before looking to Aggro with a wide grin one his face before two large crests appeared in front of his eyes before turning transparent after they shrank before Dark spoke up. **(If anyone has complaints about this ability, first off Dark is suppose to be an overpowered character, second this skill is like a major upgrade of the simple scan magics.)**

 **"From what you could see, it also allows me to find my enemies weakness, no matter how small or how hidden it is."**  Dark said before he chuckled which unnerved everyone before Dark spoke up again.

 **"Now for the second, for analysis to work properly, the god's gave me an insane amount of magical energy and some of their consciousness to act as an AI of sorts so that the Master Core would already know what to do,..now your probably wondering why they didn't do this themselves,... well for reason I stated earlier, they couldn't do much with a newly born dimension right off the bat, however they could warp a human's inborn talents however they wanted to fit their needs, the only issue I had was training, so the god's gave me one more gift that you all heard of."**  Dark explained before his grin widened to sickening proportions before he continued while everyone kept quiet.

 **"You all remember that tome that Bordux found right, the one that allowed him to change the Master Core to it's current form right?"** Dark said before everyone registered what Dark said before Dark spoke up again.

 **"That's right, that tome...the one with all of that forbidden knowledge that was sealed inside of that room...was originally given to me to create the Master Core, how to alter it if needed, and spells to use to defend myself if needed, the other stuff, that possession crest, and many more was written by me when I decided to experiment with the Analysis skill that I had."**  Dark said which made the Elemental's, Solar, and Nocturn, show various emotions on their faces, or in Nocturn's case a purple like frowning face.

Mainly it was shock, surprise, and Horror.

"H-Hold on!, why are you still alive then!?, shouldn't you be long dead!?" Core said before flinching when Dark looked over in Core's direction before shrugging.

 **"Like I said earlier, I have more in common with Solar then anyone,...after all...she bunked with me inside of the Master Core after it was altered into the Master Emerald."** Dark said nonchalantly like it wasn't an important matter which shocked everyone watching before Dark spoke up.

" **Now then, where was I?, oh yeah...After I created the Master Core, I experimented with the tome for years, to the point that I was a old man who was nearing his end, however I found out how to transfer my soul into the Master Core for storage,...more like a record breaking hibernation..., it was after I died that I had to wait for so many year, so many that I forgot my original name."** Dark said before he looked to his right hand before clinching it while a wild grin appeared on his face.

" **I did have a plan in place though after I died, after I was stored inside of the Master Core, all I had to do was wait until someone found my tome, it could be anyone but the tome had two enchantments on it that would help me stand here today.** " Dark said before holding up one finger.

 **"First, if someone who has no magical power found the book then it would send a pulse of energy to attract a magic user."**  Dark explained before he held up a second finger.

 **"Second, when someone who's a master of magical arts found the book it would compel them to shift the master Emerald into it's gem form, the shift would allow me a small opening to escape into a new body for recovery, however I didn't expect to get tossed into the former elemental of Darkness, more so when said Elemental was banished, and what was worse was that Nocturn's body had to fuse with an unborn kid just to survive."**  Dark said before dropping his arm before he chuckled at everyone's shocked faces before continuing.

 **"However as luck would have it, thanks to Light being fused with a elemental of Darkness's body, he had a underdeveloped darkside of his own, would have grown greatly thanks to all the crap he had to go through in his school life, so I just helped myself and absorbed his darkside which helped me recover greatly."** Darkexplained to everyone before continuing though he did confuse the group with the name Light.

 **"Even more in my favor, this body has the Ultimate adaption skill, I could use that skill for my on use, it was something that was thrown away into that magic-less dimension for various reason, though it did perk my interest when I felt Elemental energy emit from everyone in that Dimension, though it was so weak thanks to the magic-less environment."** Dark said before shrugging before continuing again.

 **"After Light got transported to Mobius, the place where the Master Emerald resides, I knew it was only a matter of time before I could regain my strength."** Dark said with a grin on his face.

 **"When that robot double caused Light to snap, I...lent a little help in accelerating the process, though Light's friends on Mobius annoyed me when they got him to calm down."** Dark said while shaking his head which caused Nocturn to remember what Emerald said about some double of himself causing the darkness to run out of control before Dark spoke up again.

" **It wasn't until Light got to fight Core that I was finally able send him some of my energy, it worked to give him the edge in battle but with some side effects."** Dark said before he held up a couple fingers.

" **One was that when he used my energy, he gave me more control, not enough for a real takeover but one step at a time, I will say that it spiced up Emerald's love life in the bedroom a few times, the second was making it easier for him to accept the dark energy, unfortunately Bordux screwed that plan when he stole the darkness I sent to Light from when we fought him in that replica shrine."** Dark said with an irritated look on his face before he looked over to Aggro before grinning.

 **"I should thank you Iron wall, if you didn't return my darkness to me I wouldn't be able to get back into my initial form, though it's weaker then it should be thanks to the other missing fragments."** Dark said with his grin widening which irritated Aggro before Dark spoke up again.

 **"Now not that I'm not thankful that you knocked out Light, but I got to say that this takeover is a temporary thing unfortunately, so after I finish my little story I'd like to give this body a test run."**  Dark said while dark mist seeped from his body while Aggro gritted his teeth in rising anger.

 **"Now then...where was I?...Oh yeah!"** Dark said before bopping his right fist with his left hand before resuming.

 **"After Light got overpowered by Bordux, I lent him my power, however thanks to that energy absorbing crest that was used, my energy levels are a lot lower then normal, though like I said, one piece down which raised my power as most of you can tell, two to go now."**  Dark said before looking towards Aggro before Dark emitted a wave of dark energy.

 **"Now then, I believe I talked enough, let's get to the main even shall**   **we?"**  Dark saidbefore vanishing which surprised everyone before Aggro felt someone poke his back and looked behind him in shock when he realized that it was Dark who placed the palm of his hand near Aggro's back before speaking up.

 **"Now...LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"** Dark said before a blast of dark energy shot Aggro away from him which launched Aggro into the air above Lillum at an angle before crashing into the canyon wall before a dust cloud covered where Aggro crashed before a blast of orange energy appeared before Aggro charged Dark with glowing orange eyes which started their fight.

* * *

**Dark Emerald VS Aggro the Iron Wall**

Aggro pulled his fist back before swinging it forward, however no one expected Dark to thrust his hand for before a crest appeared which blocked Aggro's attack.

Dark vanished before appearing above Aggro before kicking Aggro on the top of his head which slammed him into the ground with a resounding earth shattering bang before Dark spun in the air again before ax kicking Aggro on top of his head again which resulted in the another earth shattering bang before Dark jumped away while a dust cloud collected around Aggro.

 **"What's the matter Iron wall?, sleeping already?"** Dark said before raising his right hand which summoned another crest which blocked spears of earth that flew from the cloud for a moment before Dark vanished with a flash of dark energy before the crest broke before reappearing nearby before summoning another crest above him when Aggro appeared with an orange mist covered fist that slammed downward into the crest that slowly pressed downward with made Dark grin with wide eyes glowing bright white.

 **"Impressive!, not many can push my defensive crest back that much, however..."** Dark said before Dark moved his left hand near the crest which pushed the crest towards Aggro who grunted when he realized he was being pushed back.

 _"You've got to be kidding me!?"_ Aggro thought before he saw Dark pull his right arm back before vanishing before reappearing to the right of Aggro while an orb of darkness appeared in Dark's hand before thrusting it forward while Dark said the technique with a wide eyed grin on his face.

 **"Dark Cannon!"** Dark said before he launched his attack, an orb of darkness rapidly appeared during the technique name before Aggro was hit point blank with Dark's attack which sent him flying away from everyone before Dark landed near Lillum before walking away while keeping an eye on where Aggro landed.

Another blast of orange energy appeared which blew away the dust cloud which made everyone cover their eyes while Dark's grin stayed on his face.

 **"It seems your title of Iron wall isn't just for sounding impressive, isn't it?"**  Dark said with a grin on his face before everyone saw to their shock that Aggro was barely wounded, though considering how durable he was, it was shocking that he got wounded at all.

* * *

**Bordux's base**

Everyone besides Bordux and Nex had to blink or shake their heads to throw off their shock, of all people on Bordux's side, Aggro was known in multiple dimensions for being so durable that even an Elemental had to be careful or they would regret it, so to see Aggro of all people take damage was a rarity.

Bordux then grinned before a crest appeared on his forehead while the scene shifted back to the battle when Aggro charged Dark.

* * *

**Dark VS Aggro the Iron Wall (Round 2)**

Aggro charged Dark with an infuriated look on his face with glowing orange eyes before he slammed his stomped with his right foot when he stopped quite a ways from Dark before a boulder jumped from the ground before Aggro gripped it while Dark smirked.

 **"This old thing?"** Dark said with a twisted grin on his face before he raised his hand to grab the spike that formed in Aggro's hand while the sound of something stabbing into the ground was heard by everyone.

Dark then froze in shock before slowly turning his head towards the source and saw that Umbra slammed his scythe blade into the ground with a crest showing on the ground that linked with another that appeared around Dark with his head looking to the ground before he heard chuckling from Umbra while Aggro pulled his arm back with the intent to throw the spear of earth.

Umbra then looked upward while time seemed to slow down to show a shocking sight which made Dark's eyes widen, but not in shock, but of anger that his fun was interrupted while everyone else looked on in worry.

Umbra's crest was at stage two, which meant one thing, Bordux was in control.

 **"Sorry to say...Dark was it?, but I need Emerald in control, your not welcome in this fight."** Bordux said through Umbra when his face was fully shown.

Dark felt his body slow greatly, looked back to Aggro at a snails pace while a crest slowly formed in his hand to block the attack, however when Aggro threw the earthen spear, no one expected what happened next.

Before the earthen spear could hit Dark who raised his arm in defense, a shadow appeared in front of him while his eyes widened in shock while time seemed to slow down when the spear hit.

**STAB**

* * *

**Emerald's mind/ Gate of darkness/ Emerald, M.E.S.**

Time seemed to slow down for Emerald even though time was normal right now while his pupils shrank in shock while his mouth slowly opened in disbelief before he finally found his voice.

 **"LILLUUUUUM!"**  Emerald roared in agony when he saw Lillum had taken the hit for Dark while the scene faded to black.

* * *

**The camera panned back to the shrine to show that TME and M.E.S. where arguing with one another before TME noticed the readers, though he didn't look to happy.**

**"Hello everyone, sorry but I'm in a little argument with this guy, long story short I suggested that he would stop spooking me but he said it was to funny to stop." TME said while he looked away from the Master Emerald spirit who grinned before TME turned back to face him only to see that the spirit vanished before looking around the field rapidly.**

**"The hell!?, This guy could give Batman a run for his money,...Anyway, it seems things just went from bad to worse with the dungeon group when Dark took over Emerald's body, however thanks to Bordux possessing Umbra, he was slowed enough for Aggro to aim his spear at, what everyone didn't expect was Lillum using her own body to shield Dark, what will the group do now?" TME asked before getting the shock of his life when he heard a voice behind him.**

**"I already know what happens next though." M.E.S. said which made TME jump in shock before turning to the spirit, however he looked to the readers before speaking up.**

**"Yeah...I'm going to fade out of this chapter so I can give guy one hell of a lecture, see you guys next time." TME said before the Camera faded to black while bickering was heard before everything went silent when the scene faded completely.**


	32. Beyond the abyss

**The Camera fades back in to show TME and the spirit talking to one another at the Master Emerald shrine before they both noticed the readers which made TME grin.**

**"Hey everyone, sorry for the long... over a year long delay... but thankfully I am still continuing The Dimensional Saga, or TDS for short...though I'm sad to say that this is the final part of the dungeon arc before we get to the final arc of the Prequel arc so this chapter will be long as hell." TME said while the spirit nods.**

**"Indeed, I would say more but this would be a major spoiler if I talked... So I'll let the story do the talking." The Spirit said which made TME sweatdrop.**

**"Way to build things up..." TME mumbles before he looks to the readers with a serious expression.**

**"Well everyone... with that, we go into the story... right when Lillum took the hit for Dark." TME said with a serious expression before the scene goes into the final floor of the Trial of blades.**

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Dark, Nocturn, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru**

The camera fades in to show a shocking sight while time seemed to freeze for the others... when things start to register for them which caused Lynx to shout out.

"LILLUM!" Solar Lynx called out which got the others to fully realize what happened when Lillum starts to fall to the ground before she falls while the scene shifts.

* * *

**Emerald's mind/ Gate of Darkness/ Emerald, Master Emerald Spirit**

_Emerald's thought process slowed greatly while he saw everything happening from the screen the spirit created earlier before he felt something... off... right before he fully realized what happened when he heard Lynx calling Lillum's name._

_"Lillum..." Emerald mutters wide eyes before his hand twitches while the scene goes to reality while the spirits watches from next to him._

* * *

**Reality/ Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Dark, Nocturn, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru**

Before Dark could say or do anything... his body pulses before he grips his head which got everyone's attention.

**"W-What?"**  Dark said with a confused tone while the scene shifts again.

* * *

**Emerald's mind/ Gate of Darkness/ Emerald, Master Emerald Spirit**

_Unlike for most of his time in the dungeon, Unlike the Steel incident and on Mobius, unlike his time in his home Dimension with his family,... this was the first time Emerald ever saw someone do something like that for him... which caused something to shift in him before he calls out._

_"LILLLLLUUUUM!" Emerald roars out with wide eyes before he starts to fade from his mind while the scene went to reality._

* * *

**Reality/ Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Dark, Nocturn, Lillum, Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru**

Dark stumbles a bit while he mutters something which was barely heard by all groups.

**"I-Idiot...d-don't...!"**  Dark mutters before he threw his head back and roars before the dark energy in his body recedes which gave Emerald's body his normal look to everyone's shock before Emerald's body hunched forward for a moment while his body pants for breath.

"E-Emerald?" Solar said with a slightly nervous tone... she had no idea who was in control and even if she wanted to help, she didn't wanted to help, she doubt she could with the earthen spike sticking out of Lillum's chest.

However that question was answered when Emerald's head looked up to show normal tear filled eyes before Emerald rushed to Lillum's side with dread shown on his face.

"Lillum...Lillum!" Emerald mutters while he knelt next to the succubus... who was barely alive which caused said succubus to smile a little.

"H-Hey... wel...come...back." Lillum barely said between struggled breaths which caused Emerald to grit his teeth before looking to the earthen spike then back to Lillum.

"Y-You...w-why!?" Emerald said while he physically struggles with wanting to help Lillum or not in case he would cause her pain... that is if she still felt pain.

Lillum looked to Emerald with a slight smile of all things before barely speaking up.

"N-No...cl..ue... j-just m-moved...with...out t-thinking." Lillum said which caused Emerald's body to shake when he had no idea what to do before he looks to Nocturn with a frightened look on his face.

"NOCTURN, HEAL HER PLEASE!" Emerald begged while Nocturn jolts before he looks to Aggro who just waits with crossed arms before he spoke up after he grin.

"Doubt he could with a wound that bad." Aggro said with a grin on his face which made Emerald glare at the Iron wall with hatred showing in eyes.

**"SHUT UP!"**  Emerald roars with a serious amount of killing intent which caused Aggro to grin before Lillum starts cough which got Emerald's attention.

"Lillum!" Emerald said with worry before he looks to her again while Lillum sends him a small smile.

"It's...O...K...I...c-can't f-feel anything..." Lillum slowly says which greatly worries Emerald... he might not know much about medicine but he saw Lillum's aura which was fading slowly to his horror.

"Come on Lillum, c-can't you just... cast a spell or something!?" Emerald said with a worried tone while Lillum weakly chuckles.

"I...I don't.. have a spell like that... and I doubt... that Solar has one either..." Lillum said which caused Emerald to grit his teeth before looking to Nocturn.

"DAMMIT NOCTURN, HELP HER!" Emerald called to the sealed elemental who to Emerald's shock could only look down.

**"It... would be too late."**  Nocturn said which made Emerald freeze when spoke up with a disbelieving tone.

"You've... got to be kidding...you... can't heal her?" Emerald said which caused Nocturn to narrow his eyes... not in anger, but from sadness.

**"Only darkness and non-element remember?, Lillum uses ice mainly... remember?"**  Nocturn sadly said while Emerald slowly looked to Lilllum with a frightened look when he starts to realize that he was loosing options to help Lillum.

"Solar!, can't you do anything!" Emerald begged the former elemental of light which caused her to get a regretful look before Emerald looked to Core and Lynx.

"Oh come on!... someone has to have at least one elixir!" Emerald begged which caused most of the group to get worried looks while Aggro gets a wider grin at Emerald's misery.

Lillum coughs a few times which made Emerald look to her with an agonized look when options got lower and lower…

"Oh God..." Emerald said while Lillum chuckled weakly.

"W-Wrong person...to...ask...for help..." Lillum weakly said with a joking tone before Emerald spoke up.

"D-Don't talk... t-try to...oh God..." Emerald mutters which made Lillum weakly chuckles again before she speaks up with a weak tone.

"He...hehe... M-Mind...doing… me… a...favor?" Lillum weakly asked which caused Emerald to grit his teeth before his eyes widen when he saw blood slowly building up under Lillum's body.

"O...Oh go..." Emerald tried to say before he looked to see Lillum struggling to raise her hand which Emerald gripped tightly to prevent it from falling.

Before anyone could say anything, Lillum tried to say something but her voice was so weak that Emerald had no choice but to bend down a bit more to try and hear her while he fought from tearing up…

But Emerald got greatly surprised when Lillum's other hand went to his cheek, angled his face towards her own, right before Lillum kissed him on the lips which made his eyes go wide in shock not only at what Lillum did… but what she said next would cause an extremely shocking moment for everyone.

"I...lo..ve...y...o...u…" Lillum slowly said to Emerald before her body weakens...before her body went limp.

Everyone watching who could read auras besides Aggro and Bordux were shocked silent when Lillum's aura fades completely while Emerald was oddly silent when he slowly leaned up a bit but kept his gaze on Lillums face.

To mosts watchers surprise, instead of crying or attacking Aggro in anger… he was silent while his hair covered his eyes while his body shudders after he had this thought.

_"She...loved...me?"_  Emerald thought while the scene shifts to his mind where the spirit was while he felt something… off...

* * *

**Emerald's mind/ Gate of Darkness/ M.E.S**

_The Spirit watched what was going on from it's screen before it noticed Dark appearing with an angered look on his face while the spirit sped up time in Emerald's mind._

_**"Oi...what the hell did you do!?, I would've ripped those bastards apart but then Light switched with me by force!, what are you planning by letting that happen!?"**  Dark growled out which caused the Spirit to grin._

_**"All I did was just explain a few things to him and let him watched what happened when his body was knocked out… simple as that."**  The Spirit said which made Dark's eyes glow brightly._

_**"And how does that help him exactly?, let him get pissed off?, that Iron Wall guy will destroy him even if Light does get a small boost in power, you should've let me handle things."**  Dark growled out while The Spirit keeps the grin on it's face._

_**"I'm looking at the bigger picture… and if I let you or others do the work before Emerald can learn some things then he won't be able to grow properly for what I need, besides… Emerald has two options at the moment… one of which is right here."**  The Spirit said right before the Gate of Darkness rumbles which made Dark's eyes widen in shock before the scene went back to reality while Emerald's mind rumbles as the Gate of Darkness opens to show a black abyss before a pillar of energy shot to the sky… unlike the amount that Dark summoned… this one seemed to have no end._

* * *

**Reality**

_"She….loved...me?"_  Emerald thought before he felt his body shaking a moment later while his breathing slowly turns labored.

Everyone of Emerald's allies worried for Emerald when they noticed that before Emerald slowly got to his feet after he placed one hand on his head.

"She… loved… me?" Emerald muttered like he had trouble with processing that info before he grit his teeth when his head flared with pain before certain memories came to his mind while a dark mist slowly emits from his body again… but this one seemed to have a will of its own while Emeralds shadow slowly pulls along the ground.

* * *

**?/?/?/ Emerald**

_This memory starts out with Emerald being in a room that seemed familiar somehow._

_He looked around before he saw to his shock… himself at a desk… with a blank dull expression on his face while he typed on a keyboard in front of a monitor before the scene shifts again._

* * *

**?/?/?/ Emerald**

_Emerald was now seeing himself as he ate in a cafeteria… alone…_

_The scene shifts again when Emerald starts to breath harder when he starts to remember things… That he did and didn't want to..._

_Mainly… he remembered his family...his home… his world… But only in small bits before things start to get worse… he remembered that before he got to Mobius…_

_...he had no friends..._

* * *

**?/?/?/ Emerald**

_Emerald then saw himself walking out of his house with a dog in tow before he saw himself picking up Nocturn before he got transported to Mobius._

_He then saw himself fighting a couple robots… then saw himself fighting Steel…_

_And with allies at his side...allies who get hurt because he was either too weak or slow._

* * *

**?/?/?/ Emerald**

_Emerald then saw himself fighting Leonel the first time and Core with Leonel and Lillum._

_Where it was seen that he was still too weak..._

* * *

**Reality/ Trial of Blades/ Emerald's group VS Aggro and Umbra (Second stage crest)(possessed)**

Everyone, even Aggro and Bordux who controlled Umbra was confused when they saw Emerald gripping his head with both hands now before they noticed tears dripping from his eyes which made Aggro chuckle.

"Aww… look at the little weakling… crying over the death of that weak succubus." Aggro said with a wide grin which made everyone on Emerald's side glare at Aggro...before a large amount of killing intent emits from Emerald's direction.

**"We...ak...li...ng…"**  Emerald slowly muttered with a dark tone while tears continue to flow from his eyes as more dark energy emits from him...before his shadow surprised everyone when it rose from the ground and starts to form a shape behind Emerald.

It grew before it slowly formed a wall of shadow behind Emerald before the Gate of Darkness slowly formed behind him which made everyone's eyes widen before Aggro spoke up.

"Hey Bordux… what the hell is that thing!?" Aggro said with a shocked tone while Bordux kept silent as he examined the object.

Emerald's risen shadow to act like a wall for the Gate to sit on… the gate itself looked… ancient compared to most objects Bordux seen… but why was it coming from Emerald's shadow?

Emerald starts to pant when he starts to hear a voice in his head while a dark mist seeped through the cracks in the Gate.

**"Who is your target…"**  ? said with a deep echoing tone that seemed to reverberate throughout Emerald's entire body and the room itself to everyone's shock..

Emerald however didn't even respond to the voice with deep breaths when he looked to Lillum's body after he managed to get his breathing even… but it was a tough fight for him...

He then bent down and ignored the blood that he felt from Lillum's body before he starts to carry her body to Solar and the knocked out Leonel while his hair hid his eyes while the voice spoke up again.

**"Who is your target…"**  The voice said with the same deep echoing tone while Emerald still kept quiet when he got near Leonel and set Lillum's body near her while Ikaru flew close and lands with Lilly on his back before she jumped off and went to Lillum's body before she nudged Lillum's body while Emerald waits with his face hidden by hair.

After a few moments, Lilly starts to tear up when she got no reaction from Lillum before saying something surprising.

"M-Ma...ma…" Lilly said slowly before she starts to repeat herself while Emerald grit his teeth from a feeling that was building inside of him before the Gate actually roars at Emerald.

**"WHO IS YOUR TARGET!"**  The Gate roars with a great pressure which made everyone cover their ears before Aggro shouts to Emerald.

"OH COME ON!, ANSWER THE THING ALREADY!" Aggro shouts out while Emerald grits his teeth before looking to Aggro with a look that was beyond angered on his face.

**"SHUT UP!"**  Emerald roars out which caused everyone to look to him with shocked expressions while the pressure the Gate emits stayed the same while Emerald looked down before he spoke up this time while he glanced to the Gate.

**"...Every time… Every time I get some new power or ability… and it nearly costs my friends lives to get it... Now you appear now?, only when Lillum dies?... Just what kind of sick joke is this… what have I ever done to anyone?... What have I ever done to cause others to risk their lives like that... What have others done to deserve something like that..."**  Emerald said while a dark mist emits from his body.

In turn… the Gate rumbles a little from the negative energy that emits from Emerald before it cracked open as a result.

**"Every time I fight…. It was from borrowing power or knowledge from others… Nocturn for his energy and advice… Leonel… Core… Solar… Lillum… all for their help in battle… and what have I done other then act as a way for Nocturn's Sealbreaker spell to used to help the others?,… it wasn't until we got to Dimensional Helix that I was actually able to be somewhat helpful… and that was only because Solar unlocked the ability to use Chaos energy in me… and even then… it wasn't enough…"**  Emerald said with his tone getting darker as more dark energy emits from him like a mist before the Gate opens more as Emerald's energy got stronger.

**"Time and time again… I've been proved that that no matter how strong I got… there was always someone stronger… all because they were ruthless… merciless… doing things to get they want no matter the cost..."** Emerald said as black tattoo like lines appear on his body while he looked to Aggro with hair covered eyes when the Gate opens more till it was nearly fully open while… two glowing dots were seen in it before something approached the opening of the Gate to everyone's shock..

**"So… in order to keep everyone else here safe…"**  Emerald said while his tone got darker which made everyone of Emerald's allies worry greatly when his energy spiked… with an aura that was slowly turning away from his protective nature… and more into a threatening one while the creature got right to the edge of the Gate.

**"..I'll do the same… AND BECOME A MERCILESS MONSTER!"**  Emerald said before he roars out right before the Gate opens completely which showed a black abyss behind the creature which seemed to have no end in sight before the creature emerged from the Gate which shocked everyone while Emerald had his sights set on Aggro.

The Lower half of the creature was still in the gate but the torso, head, and arms were seen,

The Torso looked like it had muscles all over, the arms were demonically shaped clawed and looked like they could rip through any metal easily, but the head was the real kicker.

It looked like a mix of shadows and a dragon's maw with glowing eyes looking to Emerald before it held it's Demonic hand to him before a small light of purple energy formed before the light shot in front of Emerald who looked to it with confusion before he looked to the creature as it starts to retreat back into the Gate.

**"... Whether you want to use the energy or not is your choice… but the Time Limit… is three minutes."**  The Gate or Creature said before it entered the Gate which closed before it vanished into Emerald's shadow while the scene went to his mind.

* * *

**Emerald's mind/ Gate of Darkness/ M.E.S., Dark**

_Dark was many things, a powerful fighter, intelligent beyond belief, but even he was shocked at the creature that appeared from the gate before he looked to the Spirit while the Gate slowly._

_**"Hey… what the hell is that thing?"**  Dark asked while the turned to the gate before it fully shut a moment later while the Spirit grins before it looks to Dark._

_**"Simple, that is the Guardian to the Gate of Darkness, it only appeared when Emerald opened the Gate on his own, either by accident or on purpose is anyone guess for this situation, but the Guardian protects the Gate and normally takes a bit of energy to pass to Emerald like it did just now, I would say more but I think the readers are more interested in the fight right now."**  The Spirit said with a grin which confused Dark greatly._

_**"Readers?"**  Dark said with a confused tone while the scene went to reality._

* * *

**Reality**

Emerald looked to the orb of energy in front of him when the Creature and Gate fades before he looked to Aggro with angered eyes who in turn grinned when he sensed the energy in the orb before he spoke up.

"What's the matter?...scared?...thought you would be angry or something since I ended that bitch's life." Aggro taunts which pissed off everyone watching Emerald's group from outside the cave while Emerald tilts his head a bit which hid his eyes while more Dark mist emits from him.

**"Scared?... No..."**  Emerald said before he looked to Aggro with eyes that glowed pure white.

**"I'M FUCKING PISSED!"**  Emerald roared before he shot his hand forward and gripped the ball of energy which caused him to freeze for a moment before he hunched forward before tossing his head back and roared.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**  Emerald roared before a pure black pillar formed around him which was outlined with a purple light while he continues to roar before the Pillar fades to show that he took his Dark form...but something strange was happening when odd symbols appeared on his arms, legs, and on his forehead.

* * *

**Angel Island/Cave of trials/ Xan's group/ Xan(tied up), Knuckles (unconscious), Rouge, Shunpei, Pluton (INOR)(In need of repairs), Cream, Vanilla, Amy, Sonic (fire overdrive)(Pinned at the moment), Tails, Zack, Chise/ Elemental group/ Kamikazix (Wind), Terragaia (Earth), Nebula (Lighting), Infernus (Fire), Oceanic (Water), Shiro (Light), Kuro (Dark), Nexus (Sage)**

To say all the groups were shocked was an understatement… All of the Elemental's had similar shocked states since it looked so similar yet different to the average dark form.

Xan nearly stopped healing Knuckles which caused Knuckles to groan which caused Xan to resume healing again… though he still had an eye on the cave screen.

Rouge just had an open mouth while she looked on in shock, she saw Sonic in his Dark form once or twice… but this was… different… and not a good different.

Shunpei like the others, just looks on in shock… he saw Emerald's previous Dark form… and this one frightens him more.

Vanilla hugged Cream tightly while Cream held onto Vanilla's arms while they watched what was going on while Vanilla had this thought.

_"Oh Emerald…"_  Vanilla thought with worry while everyone else looked on in shock.

Though Steel looked on with a mad grin which allowed Zack to relax for a moment when he saw that Steel was focused on Emerald's battle.

* * *

**Back to the Dungeon group…**

Emerald then grips his head and let out another roar before a wave of power explodes from him before he vanished which made everyone's eyes widen from the speed and the force of the energy Emerald emitted… and not even a second passed before Emerald slugged Aggro in the face before he could react which sents the giant flying before Emerald shot to Aggro again while he flipped and lands on feet before he got his arm up in time right before Emerald slugged Aggro's arm before the battle between Emerald in the new form and Aggro starts in full after Aggro pushed Emerald away from him while Bordux caused Umbra to grin before he launched towards Emerald to back up Aggro.

* * *

**Emerald (?) VS Aggro and Umbra (Possessed by Bordux) (Time limit… three minutes)**

Emerald ducked under the attack that Bordux sent with a horizontal slice with Umbra's scythe and before he spun in the air and kicked Umbra in the back which sent him flying before Emerald lands on his feet.

Emerald then jumped back in the nick of time when Aggro appeared above him right before Aggro sent a large fist towards him which smashed into the ground which caused a small crater to form.

Emerald then flew towards Aggro before he narrowly avoids an attack from Umbra which caused the scythe blade to be embedded in the ground before he spun on the blade to kick Emerald.

However Umbra's kick was caught by Emerald and to Bordux's surprise before Emerald pulled and spun Umbra around before he tossed Umbra towards Aggro who pulled his fist from the ground.

Aggro eyes widen a bit when he notice Emerald throwing Umbra towards him before he caught Umbra and dropped him to the ground before he got the surprise of his life when Emerald slugged him in the face which caused him to stumble back before Aggro was surprised when he felt a dull ache where Emerald hit him.

Emerald wastes no time in charging Aggro before unleashing a barrage of punches at Aggro who raised his arms in defense and sent his aura into his arms to boost their durability before Emerald charged a punch and slugged Aggro's arms which caused Aggro to be sent flying again.

All in all… one minute passed…

* * *

**With the other… (Time limit… two minutes)**

Everyone who watched was shocked to see Emerald's new form and the fact that he was fighting two on one with Aggro and Umbra before Solar spoke up with a slightly worried tone.

"What… is that form?" Solar said with a shocked expression on her face… the form looked similar to his basic dark form… but the energy was… who knows how many times stronger.

Core and Lynx took the chance to get to her while Core spoke up.

"No clue, but I'm worried about Emerald for a crap ton of reasons… that time limit mainly." Core said before they all went wide eyed when they heard a loud bang before they looked back to see Emerald laying on the ground while Aggro and Umbra appeared before Emerald sat up much to the multiple groups shock while Aggro grins.

"Hehehe….HAHAHA!, oh wow, I gotta say that this new form is fun, maybe I should kill another friend of yours and see what other tricks you have hidden from us." Aggro said before Emerald's eyes narrowed narrowed a bit before he got to his feet and shot towards Aggro and Umbra before he resumed the fight.

All in all...a second minute passed when Emerald charged the duo.

* * *

**Emerald (?) VS Aggro and Umbra (possessed by Bordux) (time limit... one minute)**

Emerald let out a roar this time when he slugged Umbra who raised his scythe to block the hit but was sent flying as result before Emerald looked to Aggro while Bordux had Umbra's body use its wings to stabilize himself but stopped fighting to watch what Emerald would do.

52 seconds left…

Emerald charged with a fist pulled back to attack Aggro while Aggro did the same before they both threw their fists forward.

The attacks connect before a loud bang was seen before they both got sent flying back and skid on the ground before they charged one another…

48 seconds left…

A moment later, Aggro tried to use Gaia's Pillar again but Emerald jumped up and over the attack at the last second and clocked Aggro in the jaw which sent him skidding back.

44 seconds left…

Aggro stopped skidding before looking to Emerald with a grin on his face surprisingly while Emerald charged him again with an orb of darkness in his hand which made Aggro's eyes widen before Emerald roars when he unleashed a blast of Dark energy point blank which sent Aggro flying again before he crashed onto his back.

38 seconds left…

Emerald dashed and jumped over Aggro before he could get up and spun over him before ax kicking Aggro a moment later which caused the ground to rumble before a dust cloud to formed before he jumped away and looks to the cloud to get ready for Aggro to exit.

33 seconds left…

A moment later, similar to what happened with Lillum, before he tried to backhand Emerald, but Emerald surprised everyone by raising his right arm and stopped the attack cold much to Aggro's shock.

_"What is with this strength!?"_  Aggro thought to himself when Emerald actually held his attack back.

31 seconds left…

Emerald, not even a second, later pulled his arm away before using said arm to punch Aggro's attacking arm away before spinning and palm striking him in the gut after jumping which caused the giant man to skid back.

Emerald in mid spin shot a ball of energy towards Aggro before he could set himself right which caused said giant man to stumble more while Emerald lands on his feet before launching towards Aggro with glowing white eyes when both hands darken with Dark energy.

28 seconds left…

Aggro growls from the attack while he straightens himself before he saw that Emerald was right in front of him with both arms pulled back before Emerald sent them at the giant man.

Aggro took the hit before he got sent flying while Emerald gave chase.

25 seconds left…

Emerald tried to attack Aggro from the side mid flight, but he was caught off guard when Aggro spun like a top in the air which caused his massive arms to hit Emerald in the side which sent Emerald flying while Aggro flipped and landed on his feet.

Emerald crashed into the wall which caused a dust cloud to form which caused Emerald's group and the onlookers outside the cave who cared for Emerald to show various levels of shock.

the ground rumbles before Emerald shot out of the cloud with a demonic roar and towards Aggro who sent a twisted grin Emerald's way while he got on guard.

20 seconds left…

Emerald thrusts his right hand forward before a beam of dark energy shot to Aggro who got into a guarded stance.

The attack hits which caused Aggro to skid back while Emerald jumped into the air to attack Aggro but got caught off guard when Aggro's hand shot out of the cloud and blocked the hit.

Aggro then turned and slammed Emerald on the ground a few times before throwing him towards another wall.

15 seconds left…

Emerald was ready this time, he spun in the air and lands on the wall with his feet before launching towards Aggro again.

13 seconds left…

Emerald lands on the ground in front of Aggro while Aggro raised both hands and sent them to ards Emerald with an orange aura covering them.

Emerald in turn moved to the side before Aggro's attack connects with the ground again which caused a powerful shockwave which caused the area to rumble.

Emerald appeared behind Aggro with one hand held back before sending it forward with energy enhancing the attack.

However Aggro surprised Emerald again by flipping on his hands to imitate a gorilla somewhat and slammed his feet down on Emerald and pinned him to the ground.

8 seconds left...

Aggro jumped off of Emerald and a moment later brought his fist towards Emerald, who in turn after Aggro jumped off of him, pushed himself away from the massive human before the attack caused the ground to rupture which caused the ground to shake again.

5 seconds later…

Emerald looked to Aggro before he charged when the large Human pulled his arm free.

4 seconds left…

Emerald charged more energy into the attack as he sent it forward.

3 seconds left…

Aggro grins when he blocked the hit while his body emits a large amount of Aura.

2 seconds left…

Emerald roars with a slight echoish tone before he broke Aggro's guard to the multiple group's shock.

1 second left…

Emerald pulled his right arm back before sending it towards Aggro's chest.

0 seconds left…

Emerald's body pulsed with intense pain mid punch before he revert back to normal to everyone's shock and surprise before his fist connects with the Iron wall's body.

Emerald's hit barely did anything before he lands on his feet with wide unfocused eyes while he tried to pull himself back together.

Aggro got over his surprise before he starts to laugh before he pulled his arm back and slugged Emerald which sent him flying and he lands… Near Lillum's body.

Everyone else on Emerald's side was shocked… frightened… and worried for Emerald…

When Emerald crashed near Lillum… Core and Lynx tried to rush over to check on him but Bordux got in the way with a grin on Umbra's face while Aggro slowly approved him.

**Meanwhile… with Nocturn…**

Nocturn watched with shock… before he and everyone else heard Emerald speaking up.

"Dammit...Dammit… why...am I so… pathetic…" Emerald muttered which caused Nocturn to think.

_**"Pathetic?"**_  Nocturn thought while his body trembles when he remembered how this all started…

He remembered how he and Emerald got launched inside the cave…

_**"Pathetic?"**_  Nocturn thought while his gem body rumbles more when he remembered how Emerald fought past so many obstacles while he was nothing more than a power source for Emerald.

And to Nocturn… compared to everyone else who was giving their all… he felt…

**_"Pathetic…"_**  Nocturn thought while his body rumbles more before a cracking sound was heard when he saw Aggro reaching for Emerald while time slowed when Everyone tried to help Emerald but Bordux grinned when he had Umbra get in the way.

*CRACK!*

Solar who was next to Nocturn heard the crack, but before she could look, she was knocked to the side when something launched past her.

When Solar looked back, all she saw was a small crater where Nocturn was and a wisp of dark… flames which confused her greatly.

**Meanwhile...**

Emerald could barely make heads or tails of what was going on right now, his energy felt recharged somehow... but his body felt like he was put into a blender and it was set on oblivion or something and his mind faded in and out of consciousness.

He did see Aggro approaching a few times when his vision clears for a moment, but because of his current state… he couldn't even move an inch… but he was able to speak.

"Dammit… I… can't...do...anything... right…I'm… so...damn… pathetic... " Emerald muttered with a… defeated tone while he took a moment to look at Lillum's body with regret before he looked at Aggro who raised his hand while Emerald's failures flashed through his mind… at least the ones he could remember…

When Aggro reached for Emerald, he felt a large power source flying right at him from out of nowhere and he only had time to get his Aura up around his stomach before something… made out of Dark flames slugged him… which nearly broke his guard to his shock while the wind was knocked out of him to everyone's shock when Aggro got launched back into a far canyon wall before the attacking being spoke up.

**"The pathetic person here isn't you Emerald…"**  the being said while camera moved a bit to show the attackers body

The closest way to explain the form the being had was a mix of a Dark form with two glowing white eyes and flames that made the body look unstable… with Nocturn's gem prison on the center of it's chest that had a large crack where the dark flame like energy emit from..

Emerald, Core, Lynx, Solar, lilly, and Ikaru looked on with shock while Aggro, Bordux, and the rest of his men watching while the scene shifts again.

* * *

**Angel Island/Cave of trials/ Xan's group/ Xan(tied up), Knuckles (unconscious), Rouge, Shunpei, Pluton (INOR)(In need of repairs), Cream, Vanilla, Amy, Sonic (fire overdrive)(Pinned at the moment), Tails, Zack, Chise/ Elemental group/ Kamikazix (Wind), Terragaia (Earth), Nebula (Lighting), Infernus (Fire), Oceanic (Water), Shiro (Light), Kuro (Dark), Nexus (Sage)**

All that could be seen from the people watching was shocked faces at the being that Nocturn's gem sat in.

The Elemental's were even more shocked at the form when they recognized that… it was actually Nocturn himself somehow.

"How…" Kamikazix said before falling silent while the other Elemental's wondered the same while the scene shifts to Robotnik's skybase.

* * *

**Robotnik's skybase/ Eggman's lab #?/ Robotnik**

Robotnik was watching the screen with shock before he chuckles at the images.

"Interesting… very interesting, I can use this…." Robotnik mutters to himself while he types on the keyboard in front of him while the scene shifts when the figure spoke.

* * *

**Back to the dungeon group...**

**"The pathetic person is me after all…"**  The being said with a familiar tone which made everyone who recognize the voice before Solar spoke up.

"N-Nocturn… how… " Solar said with shock in her voice while Nocturn kept quiet while he kept his gaze on the shocked Umbra, or Bordux and Aggro before Aggro starts chuckling.

"Well, well, well, seems things might be fun after all…, Bordux… keep out of this!" Aggro said while a wild grin forms on his face.

Bordux lost the shocked look he had on Umbra's face before grinning when he calmed down when he rests Umbra's scythe on his shoulder.

"Alright… remember… don't kill Emerald… and go wild on the others." Bordux said with a grin which made Aggro's grin twist a bit before he roared out when Aura explodes from his body which made the room rumble.

"Just the order…." Aggro said before he shot forward with a roar.

"I WAS WAITING FOR!" Aggro roars before he shot towards Nocturn While Nocturn slowly bent forward while he spoke up.

**"So that is why..."**  Nocturn said before he launched towards Aggro with his own roar.

**"I STEPPED IN…"**  Nocturn roars when he sent a punch towards Aggro who sent his own punch towards Nocturn who continues to roar when the two punches caused a massive shockwave when they connect before Nocturn roars out again.

**"...TO END THIS BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DIES!"**  Nocturn roars before Nocturn and Aggro start to throw punches at speeds that made their arms blur before more shockwaves emit with each blow which caused Core, Lynx, Ikaru, and Lilly to brace themselves after they got blown back a bit and Lillum hides behind Emerald's body for cover while everyone else in the dungeon room stumbles except for Umbra who just shifts his stance a bit while he watched the exchange with a grin.

* * *

**Nocturn (Cracked seal) (Unknown level of power) VS Aggro (Unknown level of power)**

For a few seconds, nothing but the blows rang out through the room while everyone watched as they kept their ground.

Before anyone could say or do anything, it looked like Nocturn was slugged in the chest where his core was which caused him to flinch, but before Aggro could do anything, Nocturn slid in after shifting his stance when he took the blow which caused Aggro's fist to slide past Nocturn who sent a punch right at Aggro's stomach when his guard was down.

The resulting hit sent Aggro flying back before Nocturn gave chase which allowed some of Emerald's group breathing room, mainly for Core and Lynx who had to grip the ground and Lilly who gripped Emerald's back to keep from flying away before they looked to the battle as it continues.

When Aggro lands, he sensed Nocturn approaching before he sent a aura charged punch towards the Former Elemental who it turn spun around the attack and sent a kick towards Aggro who blocked the kick before pushing his arm away which sent Nocturn flying into the air before Aggro roars when he shot a Gaia Pillar towards Nocturn.

Nocturn in turn sent more energy into his left arm which made the flames grow bigger before he sent it towards the approaching attack.

The resulting attacks connect and Nocturn was sent flying away from Aggro as a result of not being on the ground.

Aggro grins at the sight before he laughs when he gave chase to the flying former Elemental.

When Nocturn lands, he sent a slight glare to Aggro when he noticed that the giant human was undamaged somehow… but he had an idea… but he knew it would have to be fast since he was running out of power already…

**_"This Form drains energy at a constant rate… I doubt I have a minute at best…"_**  Nocturn thought while he clinched his hands a few times and saw the dark flames flickering a few times before he charged Aggro again with another fist drew back, but he surprised the Giant man when Nocturn slugged the ground and caused a dust cloud around the duo.

For a moment nothing passed to the onlookers before a bang rang out before Aggro was launched from the cloud with gritted teeth while Nocturn gave chase while he had various thoughts in his head before Aggro lands on his feet and charged Nocturn with a fist drew back.

Nocturn ducked under the attack while sliding his left foot forward while time slowed when he thought of certain issues… Like what would happen to him after this fight… and what of Emerald and the others…

_**"Still... he has allies now… so he'll be fine... without me..."**_  Nocturn thought while he thought about his current state before time seemed to resume before Nocturn and Aggro attacked one another with attacks that were too fast for most to follow while everyone one watched.

A minute passed while everyone watched the two trade blows while Bordux thought something was off, if Nocturn was really going all out to protect someone then things would be a lot more dangerous…

_"What is he planning?"_  Bordux thought when he to care to focus on Nocturn before Bordux spoke up.

"You do remember that Aggro's forte is his defensive power right?, you'll need to step up to cause even a scratch." Bordux said through Umbra with a grin on both of their face.

**"Yeah I remember… but I know a way to win without killing this monster!"**  Nocturn said before he surprised everyone when his flames grew and he sped up his attack which made his blows connect with Aggro multiple times which slowly skid the giant back inch by inch when Nocturn used even more power with his attacks before Nocturn spoke up again.

**"He maybe durable…. but there are other ways to win a battle then killing an opponent… you just need to look for one!"**  Nocturn cryptically growls out to everyone before he used more power to launch Aggro away before giving chase while everyone watched with either worry, awe, or confusion before Nocturn appeared under a flying Aggro before kicking him into the air.

Nocturn gave chase by jumping into the air before he went a bit over Aggro and spun while Aggro got his guard up right before Aggro was rocketed down to the grown by Nocturn's ax kick which caused Aggro to crash into the ground before he bounced into the air from the recoil while Bordux looked in with surprised.

Nocturn in the meantime pulled back his right arm before he shot it forward which caused the arm to elongate and slammed into the ground next to Aggro before he pulled himself next to the falling giant before said giant could fall to the ground… Nocturn then spoke up after he pulled his right arm back in a punching motion.

**"Time to show my real strength…."**  Nocturn said when he sent the attack forward.

**"OVERLIMIT…"**  Nocturn yelled which caused his power to erupt for some reason when it got close.

**"DARK…"**  Nocturn shouts before he roars out with his attack shooting at Aggro before it connects with his gut

**"...IMPACT!"**  Nocturn roars with dark energy shining from Aggro's gut from the point of impact before the Giant human shot to the wall with a bang faster than anyone realized before he crashed into… and through it while the most of the wall shattered to reveal a massive void with multiple large square boxes with lines of sorts were seen, it looked like multiple oversized DNA helix's were moving around the room itself.

But that wasn't the shocker for the groups… what was shocking was Aggro who was flying out of the room with a shocked look on his face.

Bordux snapped his fingers from his end before a portal opened for the giant man who launched into it before it closed.

* * *

**?/ Bordux's base/ Bordux, Nex, Multiple henchmen**

While everyone watched in shock, the grunts and other men and women near a portal generator that was set nearby on every floor of Bordux's base were shocked beyond belief when a portal opened before Aggro launched from it and onto the stage with a boom.

Aggro pushed himself up with a growl before he tried to launch back to the portal, but stopped when Bordux spoke up.

"Hold on Aggro... let's leave things as is to see what happens." Bordux said with a smirk on his face while Aggro, who had a frown on his face, growled a bit when he raised his hand and slammed it down on the stage which made a small crater form before he sat on the ground.

Bordux just chuckles at that before he focused again on the fight.

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald (critical state), Nocturn (?), Core (Awakened weapon form), Solar, Lynx (Awakened weapon form), Lilly, Ikaru, Lillum (Deceased)**

Everyone who saw, in and out of the cave, besides Bordux who controlled Umbra still, were shocked beyond belief from seeing the giant getting launched through the wall before Bordux spoke up while Nocturn was oddly still while he held a fist out.

"Well well… seems I'm the only one left… though I wonder… does that mean I lose?" Bordux said before Nocturn lovered his hand before his fiery body starts to break down to the multiple group's shock.

"N-Noc… "Emerald tried to weakly say before Bordux chuckles when Nocturn's legs fade.

"Well… to those who don't know what is going on… I'll explain…" Bordux said with a humored tone which made Emerald look to him with a tired angry eye before Bordux grins at his expression before he continues when he slowly walked forward to the group, mainly Emerald while Core and Lynx got in the way with guarded stances which made the mad Sage stop with a grin before he continues.

"..You see… for an Elemental, they have a certain ability when their own power at the time is insignificant…. An ability that let's them use to something close to 100% of their energy no matter the situation for one powerful attack..." Bordux said while he looked to Nocturn whose arm fades away.

"An ability called Overlimit… fitting since Nocturn pushed himself over his limit… but at a great cost since he has no body." Bordux said with an amused tone while Core and Lynx grit their teeth while Emerald's eyes slowly, barely, widen a little when Nocturns flame like form fades entirely before he fell to the ground with a thud and his dark purple coloring grey's out greatly.

Solar's eyes widen from Nocturn falling before she starts to run and glide to him before Emerald barely spoke up.

"N-Noc...turn!" Emerald tried to say while his body jolts with pain which made him grit his teeth while Lilly looked to him with a worried face.

"Oh don't worry Emerald, you'll forget this after I'm done here." Bordux said with a widening grin which made Umbra's face get a twisted grin which made the Phoenix get many times more unnerving before Core and Lynx got on guard in front of him with their weapons raised which made Bordux chuckle before he readied Umbra's scythe and got ready to attack but stopped when a green crest appeared under Emerald all of a sudden before the three fighters, Solar, and the viewers outside of the cave saw Lilly holding her hands out to Emerald with a look of concentration which made Bordux chuckle when he saw the crude but tellable crest.

"Hmhmhm… a low grade healing crest huh?, surprising that an adaptaslime knows it… but if the parent was the succubus than it would make some sense… still can't have you heal him too much or it'll make bringing him back a hassle… sorry but you'll have to stop now." Bodrux said when he spun the scythe a few times before he starts walking forward while Core and Lynx who charged Bordux with their weapons drawn back while they roared out while Bordux grinned before the camera shifts to Emerald and Lilly while the sound of the battle rang out in the background with metal hitting metal.

* * *

**With Emerald and Lilly…**

Emerald looked to Lilly before he realized what she was doing before he spoke up when his soreness went down a tiny bit, it wasn't much but it allowed him to talk a bit more, but it was still painful.

"Lilly… s-stop… the spell." Emerald barely said when he saw that even a small healing spell was already draining Lilly greatly when her pink coloring starts to turn grey slowly.

But Lilly ignored Emerald while she continued to try and heal Emerald while Emerald tried to stop her but his body wouldn't listen still even if he could now twitch his fingers a tiny bit.

Meanwhile…

* * *

**Core and Lynx vs Umbra (Bordux possession)**

Core drew a fist back while Lynx ran behind him before they split up to get Bordux in a pincer attack with Lynx summoning more scythe blades while a couple of Cores floating orbs lit with fire before attacked at the same time while Bordux grins while he spun the scythe which blocked the scythe blades before he used his free hand to catch Cores Fist much to his shock.

Bordux than gripped Cores fist tightly before he looked to Lynx and threw Core at her before Core could pull his fist free which caused the Elemental Dragon to fly towards Lynx who quickly called a few scythe blades to fly at Bordux while a few more flew to Core and used the flat sides of the blades to catch Core.

Core quickly jumped off the blades after he recovered and towards Bordux who grins when he starts to hit the scythe blades away with Umbra's weapon and dodged Core who flew by at the last moment which made the Elemental Dragon grit his teeth before three of the four orbs lit up before he rapidly turned to Bordux and threw a punch which launched a fireball at Bordux who keeps grinning when he sliced the fireball in half to see Core already throwing another punch at him.

Bordux jumped into the air before he used a foot to jump off of Core's head which made him crash to the ground before Core rapidly pushed himself up while Bordux just looked to him with an amused look.

"What's the matter Core?, losing your touch?" Bordux taunts which caused Core to growl out before he charged Bordux again while Lynx ran around the duo to get a better vantage point to attack Bordux while she hid her aura when she got in place.

Bordux's senses momentary picked her up before he lost track of her while he used the Umbra's scythe to block or redirect Cores attacks while he waited for what was about to happen.

Lynx starts running forward before she drew her gauntlet covered arm over her face which aimed her scythe at the possessed Phoenix before she jumps into the air before she starts spinning which gave her the appearance of a saw right before she brought the sharp part of the scythe down towards Bordux's head while Core jumped to the side quickly… but the duos eyes widen in shock when Bordux moved the scythe behind his back while ducking which caused him to block Lynx's hit.

Bordux then moved to the right which caused his scythe to catch Lynx's scythe blade before Bordux launched Lynx away from him and broke the scythe blade that was on Lynx's gauntlet.

"GAAAH!" Lynx shouts when pain radiates through her body when the Umbra's scythe cut her stomach somewhat and she rolled painfully on the ground before stopping while holding her stomach with her uncovered hand while she laid on the ground.

"LYNX!" Core called out to the downed panther before he looked to Bordux with glowing angry eyes before they widen when they saw Bordux's scythe already nearly charged for one of Umbra's stronger attacks with Bordux grinning while he spoke up.

**"I recommend running to her if I were you."**  Bordux said with power radiating from him before he called out and starts a slicing motion with his scythe before he called out while Core starts dashing to Lynx.

**"WRATH… OF THE PHOENIX GOD!"**  Bordux called out right before the deadly purple orb shot to Lynx who manages to get her bearings… but her eyes widen when she register what was about to happen to her when the egg like attack turned into a raging fiery bird.

Not even a moment later, Core got in between the attack and Lynx who's eyes went even wider when Core drew his fist back, the four orbs turned into different colors, red for fire… blue for water… green for wind… orange for earth.

When the attack drew close, Core threw his fist forward with a roar before his attack connects with Umbra's attack before a explosion happened in front of Lynx who got blasted back away from the explosion before she rolled more along the ground before she crashed into the canyon wall nearby with great force.

"Gah!" Lynx grunts out with blurry eyes while she coughed up some blood before she crashed to the ground.

Pain radiates through her body while Sombra turned back into its dagger like form in her hand before she heard footsteps approaching… and when she barely looked over… her eyes widen a little when she saw Bordux approaching her in Umbra's body from around the dust cloud while he rests Umbra's scythe on Umbra's shoulder before he spoke up when he got close.

"Well, well, well, seems like your the only one left who can fight right now… though that would be a difference of opinion since your damaged greatly and facedown on the ground, now I wonder what I should do… bring you back to our side… or kill you?" Bordux said with his free hand on his chin in mock thought which Umbra mimicked while Lynx's eyes widen before she tried to say something… but she couldn't when pain racked her body which made her look to the ground before she only muttered one thing.

"C-Core?" Lynx muttered which made Bordux chuckle before he spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, after taking a hit like that, I doubt he can move much if he's alive so it's not like he won't join you soon." Bordux said with an amused tone before he sensed something approaching before he looked back with one eye which widened when he saw a gauntlet encased fist heading towards him before he blocked the attack and got forced to skid away from Lynx before a couple thuds were heard which made Lynx look over with wide eyes to see a greatly damaged Core while his armor was gone from the torso up and his legs and feet while his hair covered his eyes before he spoke up.

**"K-Keep….. A-away… from her…"**  Core said while he got into a shaky guarded stance while one eye that Bordux saw was full of determination to protect Lynx which made him chuckle.

"Hehehe…. HAHAHA!... Oh Core… if anything, I really shouldn't underestimate your own durability or stubbornness in this case… might as well give you a quick death before I send Lynx after you." Bordux said with a grin which made Core grit his teeth while he got ready to fight with whatever he had left.

However an explosion of green energy nearby made the three look over in shock to see a greatly wounded Emerald actually standing with a greatly greyed out Lilly in his arms while it looked like she barely had any pink like coloring on her slime like body while shadows covered his eyes while he grit his teeth with anger when images of everyone being hurt, Nocturn from his drained state… Core from his bloody form even while he stood there… Lynx and her disabled state… Leonel and her before he spoke up with venom.

**"Bordux…"**  Emerald growled out while Lilly kept muttering these words.

"Ma...ma...mama….ma….mama." Lillym muttered while Bordux gets a wide grin of his and Umbra's face when he turned from Core before he laughs more while he held .

"Hehehe…. HAHAHAHAHAHA…. Oh Emerald…. Whats wrong?, your little healer seems to be running out of gas, seems she'll need some help or she'll die from what I can tell if her coloring is any indication of her magic… or maybe all of your companions falling one by one is irritating you… or maybe… it's the fact that you can stop it huh?" Bordux said with a twisted grin which made Emerald grit his teeth more before he threw his head back and roared out.

**"IKARU!"**  Emerald roars out to the multiple groups shock before the dragon lands behind Emerald with a loud smash before Emerald turned to the dragon and after carefully placing Lilly, Leonel, and… Lillum's body on the dragon's back before he spoke up while placing a hand on Ikaru's side.

"Get them down the stairs… and help get Core and Lynx out of here." Emerald said to the shock of thoughs who heard what he said which made Bordux chuckle before he spoke up.

"And what ma-!" Bordux said before his and by extenion's Umbra's eyes widen in shock when Emerald whose body glowed with green energy while shadows covered his eyes was in front of them already after he moved from Ikaru's side with a glowing fist drew back while he had his gaze on the possessed Phoenix… right before the attack connects with Umbra's gut before Emerald's eyes were seen when Umbra's body got launched back into a canyon wall…. Emerald's eyes were like cold mirrors that reflected no warmth whatsoever before he looked to his fist which radiated energy.

**"I heard from some spirit like being of the Master Emerald about not forcing my energy out… but to just point it in a direction and let it flow naturally… I should really thank you for helping me with getting emotionless at that time…"**  Emerald said while Umbra's body was seen walking from the smoke with a grin on his face before Emerald starts to walk to him with energy charging his fists and blood dripping down his body while Ikaru got next to Core and Lynx in the air while he flapped his wings which surprised the duo before Ikaru picked them up carefully with his claws before he starts to fly to the starts to the stairs with Core and Lynx trying to get free but failed when their strength fades greatly when their wounds start to get to them before Emerald spoke up.

"Solar…" Emerald said before Solar looked to him with a worried look while she held Nocturn in her hands before Emerald spoke up again.

"Take Nocturn to the others and heal them… I'll handle things here." Emerald said which made Solar's eyes widen before she spoke up.

"Don't be stupid!, without Nocturn or I, who will cast the sealbreaker!" Solar called out before Emerald looked to his fist before he spoke up while Bordux in Umbra's body stopped a bit away from Emerald to listen.

"When Nocturn and I were knocked out… I met the actual Nocturn and he taught me how to do this without saying anything!" Emerald said before he held his right hand out before a crest appeared which made Solar's eyes widen in shock when she recognized the crest while Bordux grins before spoke up.

"Hoooo… and why not use it earlier with Lynx and Umbra before instead of hiding it?" Bordux said which caused Emerald to give him a cold look before he spoke up.

"To keep you from planning anything to stop this… I can even do this." Emerald said before he held his other hand out before the augmenting crest appeared before Emerald smacked his hands together in a clap of sorts before the second stage of the sealbreaker appeared which covered Emerald's right hand which made Bordux grin more before he held Umbra's scythe to the side.

"Interesting… very interesting." Bordux said before the augmented sealbreaker fades while Emerald got in a fighting stance before he spoke up.

"Solar… go." Emerald which made the Wyverness look conflicted before she looked to Nocturn who didn't move before she nods when she would just get in the way right now before she used her wings to fly to the others before it was just Emerald and Bordux who stood there for a moment before a rock broke off of a canyon wall before time seemed to slow while everyone watching didn't even blink when the rock hit the ground before Emerald and Bordux charged one another with their attacks drawn back before their attacks connect with Umbra's scythe connecting with Emerald's energy charged hands before they bounced away from one another before charging one another which starts the battle in full.

* * *

**Heavily damaged Emerald (10% health) (Full energy) VS Umbra The Phoenix (Possession) (100% health)**

Bordux tried to slice at Emerald with a few attacks while Emerald in turn read Bordux's attacks and blocked or redirected the attacks with energy encased hands while Bordux had a grin on his face from Emerald's growth from this dungeon and how he was doing against him with Umbra's body before he spoke up when Emerald blocked another attack.

"Good Emerald… Good…." Bordux said while Emerald just ignored the mad Sage by forcing the scythe blade up before he sent a chaos energy enhanced punch towards the possessed Phoenix.

Bordux in turn jumped with the scythe raised for an overhead strike before while Emerald's cold expression didn't change when he stepped to the side to avoid the blow.

Bordux grins more when he had Umbra's body summon its wings to block Emerald's view and float over the ground before he swings his scythe to the right which Emerald ducks under when he read the attacking heading his way by Umbra's or Bordux's aura before he sent an energy enhanced fist towards the floating Phoenix who shot into the air before Bordux sent Emerald a grin from high into the air before he spoke up while he rests Umbra's scythe on his shoulder.

"Come on now, did you think this would be easy?" Bordux taunts while Emerald continues to give the Possessed Phoenix a cold look before the rings on Emerald's neck glows before Hakumei was summoned in it's cloak mode before it turned into a pair of wings before two green orbs of energy were seen before Emerald shot into the air with great speed and looked right into a slightly surprised Bordux's face while Emerald coldly looked back with a fist drew back before he sent the attack towards Umbra's face which connects which sent Umbra flying before Emerald gave chase with a burst of speed from the two orbs which launched him to Umbra.

"That was for Leonel." Emerald said when he slugged Umbra into the ground and kept his fist there before he spoke up again.

"This is for Core." Emerald said before he shot a ball of chaos energy right into the Phoenix's gut right when he slugged him to the right before he spoke up again.

"That was for Lynx." Emerald said before he raised his hand and snapped his fingers before the ball of energy explodes before he spoke up again when the explosion formed a dust cloud.

"That was for Lilly." Emerald said before the dust was blown away from Bordux who was spinning the scythe in his hand like a fan blade before a orb of energy was seen which caused Emerald's eyes to narrow before he held his own hands out which summoned a orb of chaos energy which he quickly pressed between his hands and moved his left food forward while Umbra caught the scythe handle and used the blade to catch the orb of energy before he shouts out.

**"WRATH OF THE PHOENIX GOD!"**  Bordux called out right before the energy shot to Emerald who had a cold look on his face when he actually charged the energy before he jumped while the two orbs of energy for  **Hakumei** formed which allowed him to shoot around the orb before it could burst into it's more dangerous bird form before he aimed his attack at Bordux and called out when he had the possessed Phoenix in his sights when he couldn't hold his emotions back anymore.

**"THIS IS FOR LILLUM AND NOCTURN YOU FUCKER!... CHAOS CANNON!"**  Emerald roars before he shot out the beam of energy from his hands with all of his being and than some which forced the speed and power of the attack to shoot through the roof which caused the beam to nearly hit Bordux who raised the scythe to form some kind of defense from the blast of energy before it connects which sent Bordux flying back from the force of the blast before he crashed into and through a canyon wall before Emerald roars which caused even more energy to shoot from him which caused the energy to focus and explode in front of Umbra who's eyes widen when that happened before Emerald pants for breath while he calmed down and starts to focus on both the Sealbreaker and the Augmentation crest.

Chuckling was heard a moment later which made Emerald's eyes narrow when he saw the dust cloud clearing to reveal that Umbra was still in decent health, damaged greatly but still in combat form before Bordux spoke up through him.

"Bravo Emerald, Bravo, I have to say that if things were different, than you might have had a chance at winning, but it seems that even with the Adapaslimes healing, it seems that this is how far you can go huh?" Bordux said while Umbra's body slowly regenerates itself while Emerald just gave the possessed Phoenix a cold look when he used the two seals together to form the advanced Sealbreaker on his right arm before he spoke up.

"Like Nocturn said, there's more than one way to win a fight besides just killing your opponent." Emerald said before he shot towards Umbra with surprising speed before drew his right arm back while Bordux grins again when he drew the scythe back and called out a new attck.

**"UNHOLY BARRAGE!"**  Bordux called out before many crescent blades shot to a surprised Emerald who took a moment to think when time seemed to slow before he remembered some words which calmed him greatly.

_"Let your power flow."_  The Spirit's words echoed through his body which made get a more relaxed look on his face before time went back to normal while Emerald continues his charge through the crescent blades while he read their moves and avoids getting cut before he found himself in front of a surprised Umbra before Emerald shot his right hand forward and gripped Umbra's head while Emerald roars when the duo shot towards a canyon wall.

**"GET OUT OF UMBRA YOU SON OF A BITCH!** " Emerald roared before the sound of multiple shattering glasses were heard before Umbra got launched from Emerald which showed that Bordux's crest on Umbra's head was shattered before Umbra himself crashed into the canyon wall while the scene shifts.

* * *

**Angel Island/Cave of trials/ Xan's group/ Xan(tied up), Knuckles (unconscious), Rouge, Shunpei, Pluton (INOR)(In need of repairs), Cream, Vanilla, Amy, Sonic (fire overdrive)(Pinned at the moment), Tails, Zack, Chise/ Elemental group/ Kamikazix (Wind), Terragaia (Earth), Nebula (Lighting), Infernus (Fire), Oceanic (Water), Shiro (Light), Kuro (Dark), Nexus (Sage)**

Everyone else watched with wide eyes at what Emerald did before Steel starts chuckling when he saw Umbra flying into the canyon wall which got everyone's attention.

"Hehe, you know… this fight is getting me really excited sense I'll be fighting him next if you don't end me soon." Steel said with a twisted grin on his metallic face which made everyone else frown before the scene shifts again.

* * *

**?/?/ Bordux, Nex, Aggro, various other members**

Most of the members in the room looked on with some shocked when they saw Umbra being blasted back into the wall while Nex looked a bit stunned as well while Aggro crossed his arms while looking to the mad sage.

Bordux was just grinning which confused a few of his men since Umbra was supposed to be one of the stronger fighters here.

Bordux just keeps the grin while a single horned female figure in the far back watched while the scene went back to Emerald while he approached the downed Umbra to retrieve him.

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald**

Emerald took a few breaths of air before he starts walking to Umbra to grab him sense the others normally fell unconscious after getting the crest removed before he saw the dust cloud fading to reveal that Umbra was on the ground near an indent in the wall while his scythe rests next to his body.

Emerald walked next to the down Phoenix before he looked at him while he remembered what he did during the time he was in the dungeon and Lillum's death which made him clinch his hands while energy emitted from him before he remembered that it was the crest that made Umbra did this before he let out a sigh when his energy fades before he went to grab Umbra while speaking up.

"Good thing you don't have that crest any more… come on… let's get you to the others." Emerald said when he gripped Umbra's right arm and got ready to carry him away before he got greatly surprised when his senses kicked in and jumped away from Umbra with wide eyes while some of his hair was cut before Emerald looked over to see a panting Umbra while he held his scythe with his left arm before Emerald narrowed his eyes before he spoke up with a cold tone.

**"What the fuck Umbra!?"**  Emerald growled out whwhile Umbra held Mekai no shihaisha with his left hand while he pants for breath while he had a barely held on to consciousness.

Everyone watching the fight from various area were confused since the sealbreaker normally knocked the person out but Umbra seemed to stay awake somehow before he spat something from his mouth nearby which surprised Emerald when he saw that it was some flesh like substance which burned into Ash before some smoke emits from Umbra's mouth before he spoke up while Emerald realized that right before Umbra passed out… he actually bit the inside of his cheek off to give a great enough shock to stay awake even if he was in a more sluggish state.

"Sorry…. But… I'm not…. Done yet…." Umbra said with a more focused look on his face while Emerald got an angered look in his eyes before he said only one thing with venom in his voice while his eyes flashed pure white.

"Why?" Emerald growled out while Umbra was silent for a bit before he spoke up.

"Simple… like you… I have someone that I need to protect… even if it means becoming an enemy…" Umbra said with a cold look on his face while his scythe starts to spark with purple energy.

Emerald in turn was silent before his fists start to glow with energy before he spoke up.

"You know… I can respect that since I would do the same… and I won't a **sk for the reasons as to why you joined that fucker…. But…** " Emerald said right before his body bursts with a mix of dark and Chaos energy which caused Umbra's eyes to narrow when Emerald spoke up again.

**"Since you were under Bordux's control I would have given you a free pass but…"**  Emerald said before he looked to Umbra with angered eyes.

**"...Considering that you attacked me with your own will and helped kill Lillum… I'm going to break every bone in your body before I bring you to the others."**  Emerald growled out with anger radiating from him in waves while Umbra took a moment to breath before he rests his scythe on his shoulder before he spoke up.

"Seems talking will get us nowhere than…" Umbra said while purple energy erupts from his body and it looked like he got ready to say something while his weapon seemed to glow with a purple light...but before he got ready to fight again… but before the duo could fight… a Portal opened near Umbra before a person appeared which got Emerald on guard while the scene shifts.

* * *

**Angel Island/Cave of trials/ Xan's group/ Xan(tied up), Knuckles (unconscious), Rouge, Shunpei, Pluton (INOR)(In need of repairs), Cream, Vanilla, Amy, Sonic (fire overdrive)(Pinned at the moment), Tails, Zack, Chise/ Elemental group/ Kamikazix (Wind), Terragaia (Earth), Nebula (Lighting), Infernus (Fire), Oceanic (Water), Shiro (Light), Kuro (Dark), Nexus (Sage)**

Most were confused at the person's appearance while Steel's eyes and the Elemental's eyes widen in shock before Steel starts chuckling before Steel grins before he spoke up which got the non-elementals attention.

**"I see… so that's why he's still with him even after the leach was broken… he still has another leash on Umbra…"**  Steel cryptically said which made Zack look to the mad bot before he spoke up while he had his guard up.

"What do you mean?" Zack said before Steel glanced to Zack before he looked back to the canyon wall before speaking up.

**"Simple, that person is Umbra's most treasured person and the best reason for him not going quietly with Emerald… Umbra's mate… Lycra the Unicorn… the strongest healer that the Shrine ever had."**  Steel said which made the non-elementals eyes widen in shock before they look to the screen which shifts the scene back to the three.

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald**

Emerald was really confused by the person's appearance while he had his guard up when he saw the crest on the Woman's forehead which was wrapped around a single horned on her head.

She had pale white skin, pure white hair that seemed to end a bit below her ears, had B-C size breasts and has a shapely figure.

The outfit was Similar to Umbra's but white and blue in color and instead of Cargo pants she wore shorts and sneakers.

But the eye catcher was the blank look on her face before she spoke up.

"Umbra… Bordux… wants us back…." The women slowly said while Emerald grit his teeth before he spoke up.

"Oi… I don't know who the hell you are… but-!" Emerald tried to say to the Women before a horrifying chill went up his spine right before he jumped away from Umbra and looked to him before he saw Umbra looking to him with purple glowing eyes and spoke to Emerald with a cold tone while a deadly feeling black aura emits from his scythe.

**"I don't care what Bordux sees in you boy, and I don't care if your angry with me… but even look at Lycra like that and I will make you pay… we'll meet again… that I can promise you."**  Umbra coldly said before he lowers his scythe and walks to the Women named Lycra before Emerald spoke up to the walking Phoenix.

"I can break his hold on her, you know that right?" Emerald said with slightly narrowed eyes before Umbra looked to him with a look that seemed… both grateful… but sad.

"At your level… doubtful." Umbra said before he entered the Portal before the blank looking Lycra looked at Emerald for a moment before she entered the Portal before it closed while Emerald stood there for a moment before he grits his teeth and clenched his fists before he said one thing.

"Damn…" Emerald said before he grits his teeth while he walked to the stairs while his face showed how much regret he was feeling before time passes to Emerald getting to the stairs… he then saw Solar and the others near the stairs before he approached them while he saw Solar using some healing magic on the group while Nocturn and Lillum were out of the circle.

Emerald's eyes narrow a bit when he barely felt any energy from a weakened Nocturn… and Lillum…

Emerald gripped his hands with regret before Solar noticed him and got a relieved look on her face but frowned when she didn't notice Umbra… but instead of asking, she saw the look on his face that said it all before she spoke up with an understanding smile.

"I'm glad your safe Emerald." Solar said while Emerald grit his teeth more when he felt something in the pit of his stomach that was strange to him for a moment… but a memory helped him figure it out.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Something wrong?" Emerald asked in worry which shocked Lillum out of her stupor for a moment before she pushed down her fear before turning to Emerald with a smile on her face._

_"Nah nothings wrong Emerald, just took a moment to check if I got everything." Lillum said before she got shocked when Emerald gave her a hug out of nowhere which made her blush sense she was normally the one to make advances._

_"E-Emerald!" Lillum said before Emerald spoke up, and what he said shocked her greatly._

_"Don't worry Lillum, I'll get everyone out of here alive...I promise." Emerald said before he let go of Lillum and turned back to catch up with the group while Lillum floated in the air for another moment in shock before she flew after the group and caught up with them when they all reached the stairs while the scene goes back to the present._

* * *

**Trial of blades/ 99th floor/ Canyon theme/ Emerald (Greatly injured), Nocturn (?), Core, Solar, Lynx, Lilly, Ikaru, Lillum (Deceased)**

"I-I c-couldn't keep my promise… to Lillum… I...I…." Emerald tried to say while his eyes teared up and closed before he felt someone hugging him a minute later which made Emerald jolt a bit which made him open his eyes to see that Solar was hugging before she spoke up with a soothing tone.

"I don't know what to say right now that can help you but most of us are alive… I know it's not much… but it's something right?" Solar said before she let's go of Emerald who blinked a few times while his tears slowly stopped while Solar went back to the others to heal them before Solar spoke up.

"I healed Lillum's body so that her blood won't drip… it's not much but we can bury her after we get out of here right?" Solar said while Emerald was silent before he spoke up.

"Yeah… I'll go ahead and take her ahead, I'll leave Nocturn with you to see if you can help him." Emerald said when he approached Lillum's body and picked her up while Solar was silent when she watched Emerald before she spoke up.

"Very well… be careful Emerald." Solar said while Emerald nods before he approached the final set of stairs with Lillum's body in his arms before he starts walking down the stairs while the scene shifts.

* * *

**Angel island/ Master Emerald Altar/ ?**

The scene now shows the Master Emerald on the altar which glows brightly before… something appears… it looked like a figureless being which had a grin on it's face before it spoke up.

**"Well than, time for me to make an entrance now that I'm more awake."**  The being said before it starts walking to the Trail of Blades cave entrance.

* * *

**Angel Island/Cave of trials/ Xan's group/ Xan(tied up), Knuckles (unconscious), Rouge, Shunpei, Pluton (INOR)(In need of repairs), Cream, Vanilla, Amy, Sonic (fire overdrive)(Pinned at the moment), Tails, Zack, Chise/ Elemental group/ Kamikazix (Wind), Terragaia (Earth), Nebula (Lighting), Infernus (Fire), Oceanic (Water), Shiro (Light), Kuro (Dark), Nexus (Sage)**

The group saw Emerald walking down the stairs before the images on the cave turn to static before the images on the cave wall fades entirely which left the group stunned silent before Steel starts chuckling while a dark mist emits from his robotic body before he turned to Zack who got on guard when Steel looked to him.

Sonic had enough and just ripped himself from the cloak and zipped next to Zack which fire emitting from parts of his body before Amy walked forward with her hammer at the ready while most of the others getting on guard in some shape or form which made Steel chuckle before he spoke up.

Others while Steel spoke like Vanilla and Cream start to move away while Shunpei moved back with them with a frightened expression on his face when he realized that nothing was distracting the mad bot.

Xan, who was still tied up, grits his teeth when he still couldn't move yet while Tails redoubled his efforts to free the old man.

**"Interesting, seems that most of you want in on the party… FINE BY ME!"**  Steel said before he roars out when he charged the group with a blade drawn back.

* * *

**Non-Elemental's VS one armed damaged Darkness overdrive Beta steel Emerald**

But to the group's shock, when he got close to Zack, he slammed his blade into the ground which created a dust cloud around the combatants before Steel roared out when he dashed past the fighters.

**"I'm finishing things things first though… TIME FOR SOME RABBIT VENISON!"**  Steel roars out while everyones eyes widen before time slowed when everyone saw who Steel was targeting while Vanilla tried to get Cream away while Shunpei's eyes widen in shock since he was behind Vanilla and Cream… when he saw Steel rushing them… he remembered what his parents did and what his mother said to get him to run before he shocked all, even Steel when he rushed in front of the rabbit duo and points the gun he got from Emerald earlier at Steel which starts glowing before he shouts to the dark robot.

**"KEEP AWAY FROM THEM!"**  Shunpei shouts before the gun glows brightly before a large ball of green energy shot at Steel while the mad bot blocked the hit and got blown back a bit and knocked the ball of energy away while Shunpei got blown on to his back from the recoil of the gun and dropped it while he had an unfocused look on his face while he seemed paler than normal.

"Shunpei!?" Everyone who knew his name called with worry when he saw the state the kid was in while Vanilla and Cream knelt next to him to try and snap him out of it while Steel starts chuckling.

"Well, well, well, seems the kid grew some balls this time, though it seems he used too much energy with that attack just now, last time he froze in fear after I offer his folks." Steel said with a grin while Zack grit his teeth in anger from how heartless Steel was while Sonic and Amy starts to emit a dark mist… but they were shocked out of that state when they felt a great pressure of sorts from Xan who looked at Steel with raw fury in his eyes while Steel chuckles when he saw that.

**"Oh scary, might as well end this than before you break free."**  Steel said before he raised a blade which got charged with dark energy which caused some worry for the group before he held the blade upside down and spoke up with a twisted grin when he dropped the blade.

**"Dark bomb!"**  Steel said when the blade stabs into the ground… and the next thing everyone sees is a black wave shooting in all directions and while Zack brought up his hand to cast a spell while the Materia in his arm glows, he could only think of one for this situation.

**"STOP!"**  Zack shouts while the attack actually stopped for a second, but it seemed the attack was to strong before it resumed again, however that one second did allow some of the others to put up some defense while Sonic zoomed to the shield gauntlets that Tails made on Knuckles made and grabbed them while Xan managed to raise a hand when Tails untangled his right arm before a barrier formed to protect him, Tails, and the injured Knuckles.

Zack's Materia was glowing again when he was cutting things close when he had to cast two more spells on multiple people but he wasn't able to defend himself from the hit.

Nexus formed another Barrier to block the attack while the Elemental's looked on with various degrees of coldness or anger.

Sonic zoomed with great speed to Amy and tossed her the shield while he zoomed in front of the Downed Shunpei, Vanilla, and Cream before the attack engulfed everyone…

The scene than shows a greatly damaged area while almost everyone was down on the ground with greatly damaged bodies, only Can and The Elemental's were undamaged and Tails and Knuckles by extension when they were covered by Xan's barrier.

Zack Fair was knocked out while protect and shell barriers were over the people who couldn't defend themselves, but the explosion

Amy was barely able to stand while she held the shield Sonic passed her while she stood in front of Chise and Rouge who has lesser injuries thanks to Amy but the shield didn't block all of the damage which caused Any to fall to one knee before Rouge and Chise called to her while they held parts of their bodies, Rouge with her burnt shoulder and Chise with her injured arm which caused her to drop her greathammer.

"Amy!" The duo called out while they moved to her side while Amy had an unfocused look in her eyes while she struggles to stand.

Sonic was in a similar state while he held the shield to block the hit from hitting Vanilla, Cream, and Shunpei, but the damage caused his Fire Overdrive form to fade, however it seemed that only Cream and Shunpei were undamaged which greatly confused the younger rabbit who covered her head with her arms before she looked up to get a horrified look on her face… when she saw that Vanilla had moved between Sonic and them and used the back of her body to block the hit which scorched the back of her outfit off to and gave her back a serious scorch marks while Vanilla barely stood on her feet when her motherly instinct roars at her to protect Cream.

"Mom...ma." Cream said with a horrified expression on her face while Vanilla just smiles at her before she fell to her knees which caused Cream's eyes to widen in shock before she rushed to Vanilla to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"MOMMA!" Cream called out to a greatly injured Vanilla with worry before chuckling was heard when the conscious group of people saw Steel as he walked out with his weapon at his side while he actually hummed a tune at the destruction he caused before he spoke up.

"What to do, what to do, I could either continue with the Rabbit venison...or…" Steel said right before he vanished and reappeared in front of Amy, Rouge, and Chise with a blade drawn back to attack the surprised women… but what Amy did next would be shocking when she let's go of her hammer and pushed Rouge and Chise back… right before the last thing Amy saw was a blade covered dark energy that sliced right through her eyes.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Amy screamed in agony when she covered her face with her hands and slouched over when the pain practically left her defenseless while everyone looked on in shocked silence before Steel starts to laugh like a madman at Amy's misfortune before an injured Sonic's eyes widen when something snapped in him which caused his body to emit a dark mist which Steel noticed before he turned to Sonic with a blade that dripped with Amy's blood.

**With the Elemental's…**

Terragaia looked pissed at what was happening before he spoke up with anger radiating from him.

**"Oi… Kamikazix… don't try and stop me…"**  Terragaia growled out before Kamikazix spoke up.

"Stop you?" Kamikazix cryptically said before her body emits some killing intent which got the Elemental's attention before they shudder at the cold look in her eyes while she looked at Steel.

**"Why would I stop you since I feel like going myself."**  Kamikazix said with a cold tone and look in her eyes which caused Terragaia to grin… however a voice spoke up to get their attention.

**"Sorry but your fighting part in this story isn't up yet."**  A relaxed voice said from nearby which made the Elemental's and everyone else who could look, looked over before getting shocked at who they saw, some more than others, like Xan and the Elemental's, but everyone was still shocked nonetheless.

The conscious group, minus a blinded Amy, saw a white figureless ghost like being who's only feature was the wide grin on its face.

**"You!?, But how?"**  Steel said with shock evident on his robotic face while the being just shrugs.

"Could be Emerald jostling me awake a few times, could be other things, or it could be nothing, no one really knows right" the being said which made Steel get an angered look on his face before he calmed down and got a serious look on his face.

**"Are you going to get in my way again?"**  Steel asked with some killing intent in his voice.

However the Being just waved Steel off with a humored grin on its face before it responds.

**"Oh no, I'm more or less a ghost or an image."**  The being said before Rouge spoke up while she held Amy's shoulder.

"W-What are you?" Rouge asked the being which made said being chuckle before it spoke up.

**"Oh just the Spirit of the Master Emerald, a combination of various God's created me and I was originally the Master Core, nice to meet you."**  The Spirit said while making a victory sign near it's eye which made everyone conscious and who was awake sweatdrop at the Spirits antics since this was a serious situation before the Spirit looked to Sonic with a serious look on its face which confused the injured speedster greatly.

**"I recommend not losing your cool Sonic, you can argue with me but who will protect Amy since Steel blinded her?, Especially after what Steel added to his attack."**  The Spirit cryptically said near the end which made Sonic's eyes widen when he blinked a few times and looked to Amy with a regretful look while she had her eyes covered with her hands while blood slowly flowed down her face.

**"It's sweet that your concerned for them, but they'll be dead soon anyway…"**  Steel said with a twisted grin when he turned to Sonic, Cream, Shunpei, and Vanilla while Terragaia got ready to charge the mad bot but the Spirit stopped him for some reason.

Steel than crouched down before he charged the four while the Spirit spoke up.

**"There was a reason that I showed myself now…"**  the Spirit said while Steel jumped into the air while Sonic got on guard and Cream hugged her mom right before the cave entrance shimmered before something launched out of it and smashed into the ground after it passed between Steel and Sonic which caused everyone but the Spirit to be shocked when a familiar voice spoke up.

**"I honestly don't know what the hell happened here…"**  the voice said before everyone looked to the entrance to see a royally pissed off still injured Emerald while he exits the cave with a conscious Leonel, Core, Lynx, Solar, Ikaru, and Lilly who seemed recovered somewhat while she sat on Ikaru's back… but that wasn't all… another person exits the cave which made everyone's eyes widen before Steel spoke up with a shocked look on his face.

**"Impossible… you were dead."**  Steel said with a shocked tone while the camera went to the person in question to reveal…

...That it was Lillum the Succubus, alive and at 100% somehow with a smile on her face before she spoke up.

"Hehe, I was dead you bucket of bolts, but Emerald helped me... but that can be explained later right Emerald?" Lillum said while Emerald nods while he had glowing eyes locked onto Steel after looking to everyone and their injuries.

Steel in turns grins at Emerald before his own eyes glow with a malicious aura.

**"Hoooo… seems things are reaching the finale, you learned many things and you got a lot stronger as a result… I'm glad… SINCE I CAN FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF!"**  Steel said before he roars out the last bit when he charged Emerald with a large amount of power and speed while Emerald spoke up.

"Strong?" Emerald said while he read Steel's attack and slid his left foot forward while ducking under the slice while he drew his right arm back before energy went into his fist.

**"No… I'm weak as hell if I can't even keep a promise."**  Emerald coldly said to the mad bot when he sent his fist forward and the attack connected with Steel's gut before his eyes widen in shock when he got launched back and skids on the ground before Emerald starts walking towards Steel who gripped his gut which showed a decent crack on his gut before Emerald spoke up with a cold tone that made though who heard, mainly Sonic and his friends and Chise, while Xan, the Elemental's, and the Spirit had grins on their faces when they saw Emerald's aura and Chaos energy were many times stronger than when it originally was than when he first entered.

"I may not remember much about everyone here… but something deep inside is telling me…" Emerald said with more venom in his voice and his chaos energy spiked before he spoke up with a slight growl in his voice.

**"That I should kick your twisted metal ass."**  Emerald growled out when he moved his right hand forward and used a familiar stance that shocked all.

**"Come…"**  Emerald said while a voice enters his head.

_"My name…."_  The voice said before a rumbling was heard from where Emerald threw the object before Emerald spoke up again.

**"Come Forth…"**  Emerald called out before the rumbling got stronger which made everyone look to the source and saw a… rumbling sword made of stone with black veins running along the entirety of the blade and handle while black flames start to burst from the weapon itself while Xan's eyes widen when he recognized the weapon.

"H-Hold on… is that really…" Xan tries to say with a slightly pale face before the voice spoke in his head again.

_"My name is…. "_  The voice said to Emerald before he roars out.

" **COME FORTH… ONIMUSHA! (Demon warrior)** " Emerald roared out before the stone sword erupts with black flames before it seemed to vanish with the black fire being left behind which shot to Emerald who braced himself when he actually caught the black fireball before he clinched his hand while his body was forced to bend back a bit when he got forced back somewhat before he lowered his hand down before something formed in his hand that shocked all who saw.

The Fireball seemed to shift and reformed into a demonic looking greatsword of all things that looked like the opposite of Tenshimusha, it looked mostly black in color while the veins on the side looked white in color before Emerald rests the greatsword on his shoulder before he spoke up while he emitted chaos energy.

"Hope your ready Steel, because Onimusha and I are are about to kick your ass." Emerald growled out before a black mist seeps from the large hole on the blade near the handle and like with Tenshimusha, A man in ancient feudal looking demonic armor appeared… but unlike the mad man from the previous weapon, this spirit had a calm expression on his face while he looked at Steel.  **(Think of the Spirit Onimusha as Inu no taisho from Inuyasha but with midnight black hair, before anyone flames me, please hear me out that there is a story reason for later, but thats for a later story arc and I don't want to spoil anything.)**

**"...Get ready Emerald, This fight won't be simple if he's who I think he is."**  The Spirit of the man man said before Emerald raised an eyebrow at the figure before speaking up.

"Not sure what you mean by that Onimusha?, I already know this guy's insane, you saw my memories right?" Emerald said while the Man now known as Onimusha spoke up.

**"I know, but I know who he is from past experience before he got that metal body with previous wielders, trust me... this guy is even stronger than any of you might think from the experience he gained over the years, even if this new body of his is damaged greatly, you shouldn't let your guard down."**  Onimusha said before he fades into a mist and flows back into the blade while Emerald kept quiet for a moment before he spoke up.

"Wasn't planning to." Emerald said to the blade before he heard chuckling from Steel before the mad Bot spoke up while chuckling.

**"Hehehe…. Oh wow, I heard and had a feeling… but Onimusha of all blades?"**  Steel said with a growing grin while Emerald looked to him with a frown on his face before he starts walking to the bot before he vanished with a burst of speed and reappeared over Steel with one hand raised with the greatsword in his right hand for and overhead strike and brought it down towards the one armed mad bot before Steel raised his blade and blocked it for a second with energy charging the blade before he lets the tip of the blade fall which caused Onimusha to grind against the blade and slides past Steel without harming him more while using the momentum to try and attack Emerald with a swiping attack, but Emerald raised his left hand which got covered with green energy before he punched the side of the blade upwards which caused Emerald to land before he and Steel backed away before they charged one another to get the fight started with their weapon drawn back in full while everyone who could watched hoped Emerald could take out the mad bot.

* * *

**Emerald (Greatly injured) and Onimusha (Weapon Partner) VS Steel (One arm) ( Greatly Damaged) (Darkness Overdrive mode)**

For a moment, everyone saw the two trade blows with their blades with Steel using the weight of Emerald's blade against him while Emerald counters and ducks past the mad bots weapon to get close.

The adrenaline that Emerald felt during his fight with Bordux and his allies wore off long ago which left his body extremely sore but his anger overrode his exhausted state when he starts to swing the blade with faster speeds when he decided that power was just working against him during this fight.

For a minute everyone saw Emerald swinging the demonic greatsword with ease which brought up a couple questions, like was it as heavy as it looked or did it have some kind of secret?

Emerald then brought the greatsword down for a overhead strike which Steel got ready to block before everyone got caught off guard when the weapon vanished and Emerald stepped in with his right hand drawn back before he clapped his hands together when energy starts to build between his hands for a variant of his strongest attack

**"Chaos…."**  Emerald said with energy emitting from him in waves which focused into his palms more while Steel slowly grins before he spoke up.

**"I'll be seeing you later."**  Steel said while he looked Emerald in the eye before Emerald took a step forward with hands separating before Emerald aimed his hand at Steel's already damaged stomach when Emerald roars out.

**"CANNON!"**  Emerald roars out right before Steel got blasted away with a large amount of chaos energy while Steel actually laughed with an insane laugh before breaking into two separate halves which explodes a moment later while his laughter fades with Emerald panting a moment later.

For a moment… nothing happened but with everyone, the Non-Elemental group minus Xan, awake or who could see, could only look on with surprise or shock when they started to realize that the mad bot just got destroyed.

But before anyone could feel elated… Emerald starts to fall forward before Lillum caught him and had a hand on his chest while he pants for breath when his energy felt weak before the last thing he saw was the Elemental's splitting up to walk to everyone while Kamikazix and The Spirit heading his way before he passed out before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene fades back in to show TME while he watched what was going on from a distance before he looked to the readers with a grin on his face.**

**"Well everyone… hope you like the chapters, while some might complain about how long it took to write, thankfully I'll be speeding past the next few chapters since I have the rest of the plot for this in my head iron out while the final part or this chapter of the dungeon arc was more or less improvised, I am sorry for the wait dear readers but I am glad to say that I'll be doing more from here on out and TDS is still active… until next time and for the start of the final part of the Prequel arc… cause I'll be glad to say that a lot of questions will be answered next chapter thanks to a detailed flashback to explain how Emerald got his weapon and how Lillum is alive…. And even a lemon with Vanilla and Lillum since I feel like you guys and gals deserve a bit of a spoiler in a good way." TME said before he spoke up again.**

**"Though I have to say that not all turned out well for this chapter, Nocturn is in a drained state, Umbra is still with Bordux and it's because of Lycra who is under Bordux's control, Shunpei defended Vanilla and Cream but got knocked out in the process, Zack had to defend everyone with magic and got knocked out as well, Amy got blinded by Steel after she protected Rouge and Chise, and most of the group got hurt from that blast of dark energy that Steel used, honestly it seems the next chapter won't have much in terms of action, more of a explanation chapter and a lemon chapter while most of the group recovers." TME explained before he continues.**

**"And if you didn't read DDS or Dimensional Drifter School, a co-op story by Atomsk and I, which is a future arc at an unknown point in time after this story, then you should read it if your interested, just a bit of a shout out for it here since I'm proud of the story since it's the very first co-op story by Atomsk and I…. until next time my dear readers." TME said before he looked to the battleground and saw the Elementals helping the injured members of the group of people before he starts to walk to a portal that opened with a grin on his face before he enters it before it closed before the scene fades to black.**


	33. Loving explinations

**The scene fades in to reveal reveal a cliffside on Angel island that looked over the Master Emerald shrine before TME appeared with a grin on his face.**

**"Well everyone, welcome to the next chapter of the Dimensional Saga, number 33 to be exact." TME said with a good mood evident on his face.**

**"I'm also happy to say that I'm now getting chapters out quicker now that the drama is done with, though since I'm working with Atomsk on multiple stories, it won't be as fast as most might think… for the most part but that's restricted with the flashback, but right now is a time to recover, explain some things, and possibly Emerald having some fun with a recently revived Lillum and a slightly younger Vanilla, anyway, before I get too wordy, let's get into the story shall we?" TME said while the scene shifts**

* * *

**Mobius/ ? / ? / ?**

The scene opens to show that the scene opens from a person's POV when they opened their eyes a couple times to not see much but a white ceiling and heard a steady beeping like sound before they sat up and saw a female women resting their head on the side of the bed while it looked like she was asleep.

The Woman was actually named Lillum the Succubus, a daughter of Lucifer and one of Emerald's allies.

And the camera shifts to show that Emerald was the one in the bed while he had a slightly dazed look on his face before he looked around and saw that they were in a hospital room of sorts.

Aside from the lack of shoes and socks which were next to the bed, he was still in his clothes.

Emerald was greatly confused as to how he got here before memories start coming back to him.

Mainly the end of the battle with Aggro, Umbra, and a possessed Leonel, and then the fight with Steel before he felt the bed shift and saw Lillum sitting up and rubbed her eyes before she blinked a few times with a dazed look on her face before her brains finally caught up with her before she smiles at Emerald before she spoke up.

"Good morning Emerald, how are you feeling?" Lillum said with a smile before Emerald looked to his hand and clinched it a few times before he spoke up.

"I feel fine somehow, thought I would be more injured after all of that." Emerald said before Lillum frowns a bit before speaking up.

"Well…" Lillum tries to say before the duo got surprised when the door opens and Xan walks into the room while speaking up.

"You turned out fine, a quick heal from me and all you needed was a good night's rest and here we are, it was some of the others who got the more serious injuries believe it or not." Xan said while Emerald looked to him for a bit before he spoke up.

"Uhh… that's good but… who are you?" Emerald said which made Xan sweatdrop before he spoke up.

"I'm Xan… Xan Grandblade, I'm your master in combat training but because of Kamikazix, the Elemental of wind and her test, things went royally south after that and Bordux got involved… thanks to a few spells, the people outside saw what you went through before they fought two evil robots while I was tied up with healing an Echidna named Knuckles and literally when a robot named Metal shot special wires at me that prevented me from moving, the rest is how you saw it when you exited the cave and destroyed Steel for now, Metal was destroyed by Pluton but he got taken out as well and is getting repaired right now." Xan said while Emerald frowns before he responds.

"I see… and how are Nocturn and the others?, and who got the serious injuries?" Emerald asked which made Xan frown before he responds.

"For the most part, everyone is fine, I healed them as best as I could and restored Shunpei's energy but Knuckles, Amy, and Nocturn are are different matters for three separate reasons…. Knuckles is missing one eye entirely and the optic nerve, the main connector is missing so it limits the healing to small sessions and he's being stubborn about it getting healed, something about it being a reminder to train more, and Amy had her eyes cut out when Steel hit her… the dark energy on the blade makes it impossible to heal… she'll live but unless she can learn to see without her eyes, than she won't be able to do much again… and Nocturn… will be fine since he's getting checked on by the other Elementals… but he can't do what he did again since it greatly drained his power…" Xan said to Emerald whose eyes narrow in anger from what Steel and Metal did, but from Aggro and Bordux who used The shrine guardians against him... he might not remember who Metal was but a feeling told him that Metal was a bad robot.

Xan then cleared his throat to get Emerald's attention before he spoke up when Emerald looked to him.

"Now on to another matter… like how this beautiful Succubus came back to life, the images on the side of the cafe faded when you start to walk down the stairs." Xan said with a teasing grin to Lillum who shudders a bit when Xan wiggles an eyebrow at her… seems even Lillum had some limits when it came to her tastes in men or women.

Emerald sweatdrops at the sight before he spoke up.

"Uhh… I don't mind waiting but, please don't flirt with Lillum." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face before Xan sent him a teasing grin before he spoke up.

"Oh… getting jealous?" Xan asked with a grin on his face before Emerald got a tick mark on his head before he spoke up.

"More like I'm getting pissed since your practically harassing the women I love." Emerald said with a frown while Lillum blushed brightly at what Emerald said while Xan went a bit bugged eyed with one eye at what Emerald said.

"Hmmm… I'm guessing that you realized something huh?" Xan said which made Emerald nod before he spoke up.

"Yeah… you never truly realize what you have until it's gone…" Emerald said before he spoke up again before Emerald spoke up again.

"So… you want to know what happened right?" Emerald asked Xan which made the old man nod to him before Emerald speak up.

"Alright, after I carried Lillum's body down the stairs…" Emerald starts to say to the listening duo before the scene flash's back.

* * *

_**Flashback/ Trial of Blades/ 99th floor to 100th floor stairs/ Emerald (Greatly injured), Lillum (Deceased)** _

_Emerald was carefully carrying Lillum's body down the stairs to the final floor before he saw the exit after a minute of walking before he found himself in a surprisingly small room with only three objects in the room…_

_Two of the items were two different scrolls, one of each sat next to a odd looking stone object._

_It looked like the stone sword had black veins on it, from the tip of the stone to the handle looking part… honestly it weirded out Emerald a bit when it looked like the stone emitted a living aura of sorts before he approached the object with Lillum's body in his arms._

_A moment later, Emerald heard a voice in his head of all things which made him look around with his guard up._

_**"Greetings young one… though calling you that after what you went through in this place would be an insult now…"**  The Voice said which made Emerald look around again before he spoke up while keeping a grip on Lillum's body._

_"Who's there?, I'm not in a good mood right now and I'm not playing games… show yourself… or else!" Emerald said with some killing intent before the voice chuckles at the killing intent._

_**"Senseable but unnecessary, I am the one who made this dungeon to test you… the Blade that gave you your trial... though Bordux and his group was an unwelcome experience."**  the voice said while Emerald frowns at the mad sages name before he looked at the stone sword._

_"If you made this place, then why didn't you stop him?, Even if you couldn't stop him from coming or going... why didn't you help during all of those battles!?, Lillum died and nearly everyone else was killed multiple times!... Give me just one reason…. **One reason for me to not smash you into Oblivion right now!** " Emerald said while his eyes glow with a white light for a moment with his later words before he fell quiet while the voice did the same for a few seconds before the voice spoke up._

_**"You can help your succubus lover…"**  the voice said which made Emerald's eyes widen before he glares at the stone sword._

_"That's not funny… that's not fucking funny…. she died and as far as I know, there's no bringing her back!" Emerald said before he grits his teeth when he felt his anger building not just at the sword… but at himself for letting it happen to Lillum in the first place._

_The stone sword then emits an angered like aura before it spoke up._

_**"Make no mistake Emerald... if I had my way, than Bordux and his men would have been hunted down and exterminated by the security here, but thanks to a few reasons, mainly Kamikazix and her test, and Bordux's spells, I am unable to say more since it would too complex to explain."**  The voice said which made Emerald frown at the two names before he spoke up._

_"I'm really starting to get annoyed with people forcing me to do things…" Emerald said which made the voice chuckle before it spoke up again._

_**"I get the feeling that it won't be the last time people use you… but this one is your choice… I'm serious about helping you lover here but will the cost of learning this skill be worth it?"**  The voice said when it got a serious tone to its voice which confused Emerald somewhat before he spoke up._

_"This sounds too good to be true, what kind of cost does it even take?" Emerald asked when didn't want anything else to happen to Lillum's body before the voice spoke up._

_**"Look in the scrolls next to me, one of them has the revival skill while the other has a different skill…"**  the voice said before it fell silent while Emerald did the same while he looked down to Lillum for a moment while he remembers all of the things he did with her before time passes to a minute later before Emerald made his choice when he gently set her on the ground and looked to the two scrolls before walking to the left one and picked it up before he opens it and Nocturn's translation ability kicks in which made it easy for Emerald to read the scrolls._

* * *

_**Forbidden art: The God Seal** _

_Basic description: A seal that is able to seal a god class being into oneself but at the cost of a complete reset of their entire life._

_All memories, skills, and abilities will become sealed deep within the users body unless an external stimulus is used on or near the body…._

* * *

_**The rest of the scroll got complicated but Emerald could tell this wasn't it even if it did seem handy as a last resort before he rolled the scroll back up and he was about to place the scroll back before The voice spoke up.** _

_**"Keep it... you won't be coming here for a long time after all."**  The voice said which made Emerald raise an eyebrow before he shrugged and placed the scroll into one of his pockets that Lillum enchanted long ago after he lost a pouch a couple times which allows the storage of whatever that could have fit through the pocket opening._

_Emerald then turned towards the other scroll nearby before he walks over to it and picked it up… but instead of getting a chance to read it, the scroll glows with an eerie light before he got blasted back off of the slightly raised area the scrolls and blade rest on and lands on his back before he quickly looked to the scroll to get shocked when he saw it was floating and slowly unraveling right before his eyes before the scroll spins around in a odd pattern of sorts before it formed a pitch black portal in front of Emerald who got up before an image appears which actually stepped out of the mirror to Emerald's shock before he got into a guarded stance when the figure's form solidifies which made Emerald's eyes widen in shock with what he sees and it wasn't the figures form that shocked him, it was the aura, but the figure was shocking nonetheless._

_It… looked like an ancient skeleton wearing a old torn up robe that covered it's body from head to toe like a classic looking Grim reaper, but some fuzzy bits were on the shoulder parts of the robe and the hood was up which hid it's bony face except for two purple glowing dots for eyes which look towards Emerald who felt a shudder go up his spine when he felt like the Skeleton was looking into his own soul before the skeleton looked to Lillum which caused Emerald's eyes to widen a little before he oddly calmed down before he stepped between the skeleton and Lillum._

_"I don't know who you are, but unless you can help Lillum, you better tell me what I need to do in order to help her… otherwise keep away from her!" Emerald said before his body emits a small amount of power which made his eyes narrow from his weakened state before the skeleton just scratched it's cheek before slowly approaching Emerald to his surprise._

_Emerald got on guard again when the skeleton got close before it held its hand out in a handshake like motion which confused Emerald greatly when he didn't expect that before he looked at the stone blade who stayed silent before Emerald looked back to the skeleton who did nothing else but held it's hand out… Emerald couldn't read it's aura so he was hasitant for a moment but when he looked to Lillum… he made his choice before he brought his right hand out and gripped it before a purple light shot from the skeleton's hand and into Emerald's hand before he roars with pain when an untold amount of info filled his head before a voice spoke up when it seemed to speak with multiple languages that seemed to be forced to make sense to Emerald._

_**"Knowing the ability is one thing… but use this once and you pay the cost to keep this ability forever integrated into your very being… and you now know what it is."**  The voice said in Emerald's mind before Emerald fell to his knees with as wide eyed look on his face before the skeleton let go of Emerald's hand before it vanished with a cloud of darkness and the scroll rolled itself up before it floats to rest in front of Emerald while Emerald starts to come back to reality when the information starts to settle before he got up on shaky legs.._

_Emerald than looked to the scroll with an unreadable look on his face before he looked to Lillum's body before his eyes widen when he saw something heart shaped with tiny devil wings that floats over her body before he got a calm look on his face when he already knows what to do… and the cost needed…_

_Emerald then got up from the ground before he walked next to Lillum's body and moved his right hand and carefully took the object into his hand before he spoke up._

_"Don't worry Lillum, I may have messed up, but I can at least help you now." Emerald said before he looked to Lillum's body before he heard multiple steps coming down the stairs and looked over to see Core who was carrying Leonel on his back, Solar who supports Lynx by her arm and carried a drained Nocturn with her other, and Lilly was carried on Ikaru's back and it seemed she looked a lot better with her coloring as well which showed she recovered somewhat._

_The group then saw Emerald standing next to Lillum's body with both confusion and sadness shown on their faces when to them, it looked like he was just holding his hand over her body before he actually smiled before speaking up._

_"Solar… thanks for restoring her body." Emerald said with a out of situation smile before he bent down to knell next to Lillum's body before he gripped the heart with wings on it gently before he turned his hand to press it to her body before her body emits a white glow to everyone's shock while Emerald emits a black glow and both glows got stronger before Core spoke up._

_"Emerald!" Core calls out before he starts to walk forward before The Voice spoke up which shocked all who looked around._

_**"Stay back Core, this is Emerald's decision."**  The Voice said before the group looked back to Emerald when it looked like he had trouble pressing something into her body, but to the group it looked like air or something._

**_Meanwhile with Emerald…_ **

_As he pressed the odd object into Lillum's body, he felt like something was wrong with his body, like something was about to snap in his body… but he fought through it when memories of Lillum surfaced._

_He remembers meeting her after he got amnesia… he remembers his time with her in the hot spring… he remembers how hard she fought with him alongside the other… and he remembered the promise he made her…_

_Everytime he remembered something, he managed to press the heart like object into Lillum before he lets out a roar before he managed to slam it in finally which caused the two opposite glows to vanish before something completely snapped in him which made his eyes open wide in shock before he starts to fall back a bit before he grits his teeth and punched his left arm where a few injuries were which caused the pain to shock him back to normal before he starts to pant a bit before a voice echoes in his mind._

_**"The Deal is complete, you can now truly revive the dead for others… but the cost of trespassing on a gods domain… I hope it was worth it."**  The voice said before the voice fades while the others rushed to Emerald side with worried looks before Lynx spoke up._

_"Emerald… what just happened?" Lynx asked with a worried look on her face._

_A few others asked similar questions, however, before Emerald could say anything… Lillum's body starts to move a bit which caused the group to look to her body when it starts to make noises._

_"What?..." Core said with wide eyes with most of the others having similar reactions before Lillum's body sat up before it placed a hand on her forehead before she spoke up with a slight slur._

_"Oh...wha?... Where am I?" Lillum said before she looked around before her eyes widen in shock before she placed a hand on her breast where the earthen spike hit her to see that she was unharmed before Emerald spoke up to get her attention while Lilly, who's eyes widen a bit, jumped off of Ikaru's back and hugged Lillum around her neck which confused her further._

_"Welcome back to the land of the living Lillum." Emerald said to Lillum who jolts a bit before she looked his way and was silent when she had trouble talking._

_Emerald than surprised everyone when he got up, walked to a confused Lillum before he knelt down a hugged her and Lilly which caused Lillum to blush greatly before he said something to make her blush even more._

_"Don't ever scare me like that again Lillum… I love you too much to go through something like that." Emersld said with a slightly blushing face before everyone but a stunned Lillum and a knocked out Leonel spoke up._

_"What!?" Everyone called out while Emerald ignored them to hug Lillum more while Lilly smiles a bit while she relaxed into the hug before Emerald let go of Lillum before he spoke up to everyone._

_"I'll explain things later alright, for now, I just want to get out of here, weapon or no weapon." Emerald said before he stood up before anyone could respond before he spoke up._

_**"Alright whoever you are, do I take a final test or something?"**  Emerald asked before the voice spoke up._

_**"Indeed, approach the Stone sword and grip the handle… I'll take care of the rest."**  The voice said before Emerald got a serious look on his face when he approached the blade and spoke up._

_"And Pass or fail, we can leave right?" Emerald said before the voice spoke up._

_**"Indeed."**  The voice said before Emerald took a breath before he raised his right arm and gripped the blade handle with his right hand before the stone sword rumbles in his hand before black vine like tentacles shot from the blade and stabbed into his arm holding the blade handle which made Emerald scream before Lillum called out with worry while she and Lilly got up from the ground._

_"EMERALD!" Lillum called out while she tried to use her powers to float before Solar spoke up with a serious tone to her voice when she looked to the duo._

_"Don't interrupt them!" Solar said which made Lillum and Lilly flinch from Solar's gaze before they looked back to Emerald when he gripped his arm while the black vines seem to dig more into his arm and visibly moved towards his head while the Voice spoke up._

_**"Relax, I'm going to examine everything about you and see if you are able to wield me, many have come close but so far only the former leader of the guardians successfully managed to do so without going insane."**  The voice explained while the vines got further up into Emerald arm till it reached his lower neck area when he let out another scream before his body froze and he fell silent when the vines went further into him and stopped when it got to the right side of his head while Lillum looked worried._

_"What happened?" Lillum asked before Core spoke up._

_"The blades examining his soul right now, you can approach but don't interrupt the process, it's a very delicate thing and if this part is messed with than Emerald could die from the shock alone" Core said which worried Lillum greatly when she floats towards Emerald and went to face him to see a vacant look in his eyes before she watched Emerald while the scene shifts._

* * *

**?/?/?/?**

_The scene now shows a blurred out figure when it traveled through a green and black vortex of energy before thinking._

_"Interesting, seems his original memories are buried deep in his mind after that incident, good thing I can read them all no matter how buried." the being said before it flew deeper into Emerald's mind before it saw Emerald's memories in reverse._

_The being saw things from Emerald gripping the stone sword all the way to him waking in the cabin after he lost his memories._

_The being than saw more when it saw Emerald's hidden memories from when he fought Bordux and him losing his memories before going all the way to when he was a child and saw all of the good and bad things that he went through in his life and the good and bad he himself did before the being made it's choice when it starts to leave, but not before seeing The Spirit and Dark on the way out who looked to the beings way before the being vanished while the scene shifts._

* * *

_**Reality/ Trial of blades/ Final floor/ Emerald, Leonel (knocked out), Core, Lynx, Solar, Lilly, Ikaru, Lillum** _

_The scene shifted to show that everyone waits for things to finish with Emerald before the blade pulsed Emerald starts to come too before the black vines pulsed as well before it vanished and for a moment, an odd tattoo appears before it vanished before Emerald starts to fall back after letting go of the blade handle before Lillum caught him before he could hit the ground and saw that he was knocked out._

_**"Tell him that I said congratulations when he wakes in a few minutes."**  The voice said before Solar spoke up._

_"You mean…." Solar said before the voice spoke up again._

_**"Indeed, he is now my new wielder, and I'll open the exit after he wakes up, take this time to rest and recover since no one can try anything in this room without my permission, and Succubus…"**  the voice said before Lillum looked around before she spoke up._

_"Yes?" Lillum asked before the voice spoke up._

_**"You better appreciate this second chance at life, Emerald is now able to revive the dead, but at a great cost that few would be willing to pay… it's not my place to say so ask him when he wakes."**  The voice said which made the group's eyes widen in shock before they all looked to Emerald who was breathing at a steady rate before time passed._

* * *

_**A few minutes later…** _

_Emerald starts to stir before his eyes slowly open before pain shot through his body which made him grit his teeth before he groans loudly before a hand was placed on his chest which made him look to see who it was while a female voice spoke up._

_"Stay Still, Solar still needs to recover her magic before she can heal you." The voice said which revealed that it was Lillum who sat next to him with a small smile on her face._

_"Hey Lillum, any issues for you?" Emerald asked while he stays on the ground for a bit while Lillum took a moment to smile before she spoke up._

_"Well... Solar did restore my body to 100%, so I'm good, but healing the others took a lot out of her and Nocturn is asleep right now, his energy is really low but he seems stable for now." Lillum said while Emerald took a moment to think before he spoke up._

_"What about Leonel?" Emerald asked before Lillum smiles before she points to Emerald's other side before he saw Leonel laying next to him with a relaxed look on her face._

_"Seems that Dark side of yours really did a good job of getting Leo back to normal." Lillum said while Emerald frowned at the mention of his dark side before he spoke up._

_"Lillum…" Emerald said which caused Lillum look to Emerald with a confused look on her face before he spoke up._

_"I'm sorry…. I couldn't keep my promise." Emerald said while he looked to the ceiling before he waits for anything before he got surprised when he saw Lillum's face over his from an upside down position when she floats over him before she spoke up._

_"Are you kidding me, you and everyone else is alive and you helped me right?, we may have lost Umbra but were all alive, to me, you did keep the promise." Lillum said before she gripped the sides of his head before she lowered her head and kissed Emerald's lips from upside down which surprised him for a moment before he just went it and kissed her back before a minute passed before someone cleared their throat before Lillum pulled her head up and Emerald looked down to see Core looking at them with half lidded looks._

_"If you two lovebirds are finished, we have a few things to talk about while we wait for Leonel to wake up." Core said before Lillum floats a bit from Emerald and when he starts sitting up, Lillum helped him when it seemed that he would fall back before Emerald was able to sit up fully._

_He then looked around to see everyone here and there around the room before he spoke up._

_"So… what do we need to talk about exactly?" Emerald asked before Core spoke up._

_"Well first off, congratulations, the blade picked you as a partner so it seems you got what you originally came for." Core said while Emerald's eyebrows raised before he spoke up._

_"Really?, I don't remember that one." Emerald said while Core shruggs before responding._

_"That's what the blade told us… but now, the main question… how did you revive Lillum?" Core said when everyone looked to him before Emerald sighs before he spoke up._

_"Alright… Guess it started when I got here with Lillum's body… I'll skip a bit when the blade talked with me and say I got two scrolls from those empty stands next to the blade and one of them was some kind of seal, but the other before I could even read it, blasted me back before summoning some kind of skeleton that walked up to me and held its hand out, the next thing I knew after taking its hand was a ton of info filling my head before I used what I used on Lillum to bring her back to life and here we are." Emerald said which caused most to blink a few times before Core looked like he wanted to ask something but he had trouble finding the words for Solar spoke up._

_"I think what Cores trying to ask is who was that Skeleton and what did the weapon mean by a great cost." Solar said which caused Core to snap his fingers while pointing to Solar before he points back to Emerald who sweatdropped before he spoke up._

_"Well… I didn't know at first but it seems to be an avatar to the Primal Death after a crap ton of info was crammed into my head… and the cost…" Emerald said before he fell silent which caused most to get confused while Solar's eyes widen when she heard the part about the Primal death before Lillum spoke up._

_"And the cost?" Lillum asked which caused Emerald to be silent before he spoke up._

_"If I die… my soul is destroyed." Emerald said while everyone was beyond shocked silent._

_"W-What?" Lillum said with wide eyes before Emerald spoke up._

_"You all can get as mad as you want… but I made my choice and Lillum is alive as a result and I can revive others if their soul is intact." Emerald said to the group, and while everyone else was stunned silent, Leonel groans before she sat up and held her head before she spoke up._

_"U-Ugh… w-what happened?" Leonel said before she looked around before her eyes widen when she saw how damaged the others were before she spoke up._

_"Whoa… what the hell did I miss?, and why does my head hurt?" Leonel said before Lynx spoke up._

_"You were under Bordux's control... seems that Emerald never used the sealbreaker on you and you were put under his control… we didn't get Umbra back… and Lillum died before Emerald used a new ability he got…. To revive her." Lynx said with a serious look to Leonel while Leonel looked shocked._

_She would have said something like bullshit to a lot of it, but with how damaged the others were and that she had no memory of what happened before she found herself here did keep her quiet since she couldn't say anything really._

_The voice than spoke up to get everyone's attention._

_**"I hate to interrupt but it seems you'll have one last fight to finish before you all can really rest."**  The Voice said which made most of the group groan before Emerald spoke up._

_"Oh great... why?" Emerald asked before the voice spoke up._

_**"A Robotic version of you called Steel Emerald if you have no memories, though the robot is nothing more than a puppet for another, anyway, the friends on the outside of the cave are in danger an-!"**  The Voice tried to say before Emerald looked to it and with raw anger overpowering the pain his body felt, shot to the stone sword in the ground before he gripped the blade and spoke up._

_"Than we better go than!" Emerald said right before he pulled the sword out of the ground to the groups shock before he spoke up._

_"Where's the exit?" Emerald asked before the voice spoke up._

_**"O-Over there, p-put me down!"**  The Voice said before a mirage like image appeared before another cave was seen with a light at the far end of the tunnel._

_Emerald however shot to the exit with the stone sword in hand before the others looked to one another before they got up after stumbling a bit before chasing after Emerald who drew the Stone sword back for some reason… and threw it with a roar at the cave exit before the scene went to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Station Square Hospital/ Emerald's room/ Emerald, Lillum, Xan**

"...And you know the rest, me fighting Steel and than passing out before ending up here." Emerald said with Lillum smiling a bit, but it turned into a frown of sorts at the cost Emerald had to pay to revive her while Xan had a single bugged eye at the tale before an awkward silence filled the room.

A full minute passed before Xan blinked a few times before he approached Emerald and surprised him by using his cane to knock Emerald upside the head which made Emerald cover his head and yell for a moment in pain before he looked to Xan with an angered look.

"What the hell!?" Emerald angrily said before he covered his aching head when he could feel a bump forming before Xan spoke up.

"Considering none of your allies did anything, I figure I should, granted you did help the beautiful Succubus… " Can said while wiggling his eyebrows at her again which caused Lillum to nervously chuckle before Xan looked to Emerald when he spoke up again after Emerald sweatdrops at the sight.

"... But you do realize what it will mean to the others when they find out right?, Even if you know and accept the cost… do you think they'll accept so easily?" Xan asked which made Emerald sigh before he spoke up when he looked to Can with a slight glare.

"Then should I have just left Lillum there?, Dead?" Emerald said which made Xan fall silent before an awkward silence filled the room before Xan sighs before he spoke up.

"I don't even know what to say right now honestly, you may have helped her yes, but you also put a horrifying cost on yourself to get it… I don't even… *sigh*..." Xan tried to say before he fell silent.

Another awkward silence filled the room before Emerald spoke up.

"So… what now?" Emerald asked since he didn't know what to do right now before Xan sighs.

"Well, best I can say is that you and the others are taking a few days to recover, we can talk more after two to three days… until than, just focusing on resting up, I'll be prepping things for your lessons later." Xan said before he walked out of the room and shut the door to Emerald's room.

Lillum than smiles when she looked to Emerald with a grin on her face before she spoke up.

"Soooo…" Lillum said which made Emerald speak up.

"Soooo?" Emerald repeats with a questioning tone before he got his answer when Lillum floats into the air before she kissed him on the lips which made his eyes widen in slight surprise before he just went with it and melts into the kiss which made Lillum mentally giggle before she got ready to take things further.

However before Lillum could do much more with Emerald, the door to the room opened and a fully healed Vanilla the Rabbit walked in with a smile with Cream in tow before she and Cream froze in shock when they say Emerald and Lillum making out before Vanilla covered a blushing Creams eyes from the public display of affection before Vanilla cleared her throat which got the duos attention.

"Uhhhh... Hello." Emerald said before he waved to the mother daughter duo with a slight blush on his face before a another awkward silence filled the room before Vanilla spoke up.

"H-Hello again Emerald… do… you remember me?" Vanilla asked which confused Emerald for a moment before he blushed brightly which showed he did remember some things before he spoke up.

"S-Somewhat… can't really say though." Emerald said while he glanced at Cream which confused Vanilla for a moment before she herself blushed a little when she got why Emerald was saying it like that while Cream looked confused while Lillum looked to the duo before she smirks when she had an idea before she spoke up.

"Hey little girl, Cream right?" Lillum said which made Cream, Vanilla, and Emerald look to her with some confusion since she never really met Lillum before.

"Yes?" Cream asked before Lillum spoke up with a smile.

"Want to get a bite to eat in the cafeteria?, I was given some rings by the one named Sonic when he helped me with getting something to eat, said it was this world's currency and that I would need to get more later." Lillum said which made Cream blink a few times before she looked to her mother which made Vanilla smiles before she looked to Lillum.

"I'll pay you back for the rings later Lillum." Vanilla said which made Lillum grin before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, I'll have you pay me back… very soon, but for now… let's get something to eat Cream." Lillum said before she floats over Cream who, after a moment to look at a blushing Vanilla with confusion, followed Lillum who led Cream to the cafeteria.

With Emerald and Vanilla though.

The room was filled with an awkward silence before Vanilla spoke up.

"So… how are you feeling Emerald?" Vanilla asked while Emerald took a moment to think before he spoke up.

"Well, I feel fine thanks to Xan, guess I just needed the sleep to recharge my energy." Emerald said while he sat up and moved his body a bit to show he was at 100% right now which made Vanilla smile with s bit of sadness in her eyes.

"That's good, at least we got some good news today, did you hear about Knuckles and Amy?" Vanilla asked which made Emerald nod.

"Yeah, Xan told me… *sigh*... I wish I could remember them but I don't, maybe if I meet them I could remember… are either of them here?" Emerald asked which made Vanilla look to Emerald with some worry but possible relief that meeting either of them could cause some memories to surface.

"Well after getting healed, Knuckles went back to Angel island to guard the Master Emerald, though he has some depth perception issues, so aside from missing an eye, Knuckles is in perfect health… Amy is a few floors above you in her own room… we were about to visit her when we were told she was still asleep to allow her a bit more sleep." Vanilla said before Emerald surprised her by getting up from the bed.

"Emerald?" Vanilla said before Emerald sent Vanilla a calm smile before he spoke up.

"Hope I can visit her as well, doubt I can leave the building without some paperwork but I should be able to at least visit others here right?" Emerald said which made Vanilla smile a bit before she spoke up.

"Let me get a doctor first, don't want to cause issues right?" Vanilla said before she went to exit the room but Emerald spoke up before she could.

"Um… Vanilla… " Emerald asked which made Vanilla look to him before she spoke up.

"Yes?" Vanilla asked before Emerald spoke up with a slight blush on his face.

"Did… we… I mean… we're we in a relationship?, I mean… " Emerald said which made Vanilla blush a bit before she calmed down with a smile on her face and spoke to Emerald.

"No...but you did help me with my heat once… if you want, we could… get a bite to eat if needed after we visit Amy…" Vanilla asked with a slight blush on her face while Emerald's eyes widen before he rubbed the back of his head.

"M-Maybe... would have to speak with Lillum first, seems like I have to do that now right?" Emerald said which made Vanilla blush a bit since she did see Lillum kissing Emerald just now and the tease she sent her before she and Cream left the room.

"Y-Yeah, doubt she would decline, though asking would seem mannered... I'll go get the Doctor." Vanilla said before she walked out of the room while Emerald sat at the edge of the bed before sighing.

However before he could relax, a voice spoke up next to him which made Emerald jolt before he looked to his right with wide eyes to see The Spirit of all things.

**"Welp, seems like you have a date planned already, looks like your a smooth player Emerald."**  The Spirit said with an amused tone which made Emerald frown.

"Hey, I'm no player, I respect women." Emerald said which made the Spirit shrug before it spoke up.

**"Tell that to the readers reading this story."**  The Spirit said before looking to the readers with a grin while Emerald looked to the readers but only saw a hospital wall.

"Who are you talking to?, Are you still saying that?, And why are you here!?" Emerald said when he remembers the story bit from the Spirit earlier.

The Spirit chuckles at that before speaking up.

**"Well, yeah I'm still saying it, and let's just say that for awhile, I've been asleep and you stopping by a lot mentally jostled me enough to really wake me up."**  The Spirit said with an amused tone before Emerald gave the Spirit a half lidded look before speaking up.

"And you are here why?" Emerald asked before the Spirit grins at the question.

**"Well, I'm having fun right now so that should answer that."**  The Spirit said before Emerald tries to hit it but his fist phased through it before the Spirit spoke up.

**"I knew you would do that."**  The Spirit said which made Emerald grit his teeth before he spoke up.

"Can you tell what my finger will do next?" Emerald said before the Spirit grins more before it points to the door before it opened while the Spirit vanished before an old Dog Mobian-Human in a lab coat entered with a clipboard in hand before noticing Emerald with Vanilla following a moment later.

"Ah, I see your already moving, Mrs. Rabbit here said you were awake and brought me to see if your well enough to leave." The Doctor said while Emerald nods.

"Yeah, though if not, can I at least visit Amy… uh… what was her last name again?" Emerald asked before the Doctor spoke up.

"Miss Rose?, I heard about your memory issues from Sonic the hedgehog and a few others but mentally… you seem to be Ok, we just need to run a few tests and see if you're really at 100%, then there's the paperwork..." The doctor said while writing on the clipboard with a pen.

Emerald had to frown at the tests and paperwork but sighs when it seemed arguing wouldn't work.

"How long will that take?" Emerald asked while a bad feeling filled his gut.

"Oh if things go well just an hour on the paperwork, than 20 minutes each for the tests." The Doctor said with a smile while Emerald shudders before he learned from the next few hours how horrifying paperwork was while Vanilla giggle from seeing Emerald paling before time advanced.

**3 hours later…**

Emerald was finally discharged from the hospital and had his head on the desk while Vanilla pat's his back with an understanding look, check-out maybe short sometimes, but after the staff heard that Emerald fought Eggman multiple times and heard of the dark energy messing with his body, the doctor's barrages him with paperwork to see how the dark energy affects him until time passed.

"Ooooohhh… my hand…" Emerald groans out while his right hand hurts from writing for so long before Vanilla tries to comfort him.

"There, there... you finished the work, all we need is the Doctor's permission and we can visit Amy." Vanilla said while she continues to pat Emerald's back before Lillum arrived while she floats alongside Cream who had a soda in one hand while Cream pulled Lillum lightly when Lillum floats in the air before Cream spoke up.

"Hi Momma, Emerald, we went to visit Amy after we ate… are you ok Emerald." Cream asked while Emerald looked to her after he turned his head on the table before he spoke up.

"N-Never get a job that involves paperwork… so painful… so boring…" Emerald said before everyone sweatdropped at that remark before chuckling was heard before the Dog-Mobian Hybrid walked up to them and Emerald paled before he moved away from the Doctor with a fearful look on his face.

The Doctor chuckles at the look before he spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, the nightmare is over, you're free to go, and sorry for the trouble." The Doctor said which made Emerald lean back in his chair before he sighs in relief before he spoke up.

"Oh thank chaos!" Emerald said which made everyone giggle or chuckle before the Doctor spoke up.

"You do need to sign one thing though." The Doctor said before Emerald slammed his head on the table and let out a cry of anguish before the Doctor ignored it to speak up.

"You need to sign out after all." The Doctor said with a grin which made Emerald look to said Doctor while his eye twitch rapidly before he spoke up while he held his hand out.

"Just give me the paper." Emerald said which made the doctor chuckle before he did before Emerald signed a couple things before the Doctor spoke up.

"Good thing you took so long though, Miss Rose just fully woke earlier, so unlike with Cream and this woman here, she can take more than two people at a time." The Doctor said which made Emerald's eyes widen before he got ready to bolt before a thought hit him before he looked to the Doctor with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Was all that paperwork and tests just for that!?" Emerald asked which made the Doctor chuckle before he spoke up.

"No but you have to admit it makes a good reason for all the paperwork in a sense, and the added info about that Dark energy will help greatly with chaos energy based injuries which are tricky to heal normally, now if you'll excuse me, I'll process this and you can visit Miss Rose and leave at any time, and Miss rose is in room 608." The Doctor said while Emerald's eyes narrow a bit more before he just starts to walk away while speaking up.

"Glad to be of help." Emerald said with a irritated tone while Lillum, Vanilla, and Cream looked to one another with some worry on their faces before the trio followed Emerald, but Vanilla turns to the Doctor and bows to him before she spoke up.

"Thank you very much, and sorry if Emerald offended you." Vanilla said before the Doctor chuckles before he spoke up.

"Oh no worries Mrs. Rabbit, I would be irritated too if I had 3 hours of paperwork to do, now before you get left behind, I suggest that you catch up with your friends." The Doctor said before he walked away from Vanilla with his clipboard in hand.

Vanilla in turn smiles before she turned around to see the others at the end of the hall before she starts walking to follow them before all four got on an elevator and head to Amy's room.

* * *

**Station Square/ Station Square Hospital/ Room 608/ Emerald, Lillum, Vanilla, Cream**

When the four finally made it to the room, they enter the room to see Amy in a hospital gown and bandages around her eyes while she laid under a blanket, it looked like she was connected to a heart machine which beeped at a steady rate before Amy spoke up.

"Hello?" Amy asked before Vanilla spoke up.

"Amy?, Emerald, Lillum, Cream and I are here." Vanilla said which made Amy's head turn in their direction before Amy spoke up with a slight frown on her face.

"Hey you guys… sorry but I'm not in the best of moods right now." Amy said while Vanilla, Cream, Lillum, and Emerald frowns a bit when they saw Amy in this state… but they couldn't say much since they never got into this situation.

"Don't you… want to… just talk a little Amy?" Cream asked while Amy sighs at the younger rabbit before Amy spoke up.

"Look Cream, I'm sorry but I just lost my eyes… so please just leave me alone for now…" Amy said which made Cream frown and Emerald got a little irritated as a result.

"Look Amy, were sorry that you lost your eyes but we're only trying to cheer you up, I don't think any of us deserve the third degree here since Steel was the one to attack you." Emerald said which made Amy chuckle before she spoke up with a slightly cold tone.

"Maybe... but do you even remember me at all?, Cause from what I heard from Cream earlier when I was drugged up and could barely move, she just kept talking about you and the others and how they're doing right now, and you still have memory issues." Amy said which made Emerald frown before he looked away while Vanilla frowns before she spoke up.

"Amy, you know it's not his fault, it's that Bordux person who did this to him and Eggman for making those evil robots of his, what will insulting any of us get you?" Vanilla said which made Amy grit her teeth when she turned her head away and fell silent before the room fell silent as well.

Just than someone cleared their throat from nearby which made everyone jolt before they looked over to see Xan himself sitting on a nearby chair.

"Uhhh… how long were you there?" Emerald asked which made Xan get a half lidded look on his face before he spoke up.

"Well you were busy with paperwork so I figured I should stop by but before I could say anything, you four walked in and got Amy's attention." Xan said with a half lidded look on his face before Emerald got confused.

"What do you need to say to her anyway?" Emerald said to Xan with a curious tone while Xan spoke up.

"Simple, while I train you, I figure I should train Amy so that she can see without eyes." Xan said which made everyone, minus Amy even if she seemed shocked, to get bug eyes from what they just heard before Amy spoke up.

"W-What?" Amy said while Xan looked to her with a grin on his face.

"You heard right, I'm saying your lucky day today since I can help you get something like sight back until we can figure out how to get rid of the dark energy that Steel or Destruct used on you." Xan said which confused most of them before Emerald spoke up.

"Uh… something like sight?" Emerald said which made Xan grin a bit before he spoke up when he looked at Emerald.

"Simply put, I'm going to teach her on to how to use something called Aura, a… different sort of energy that is similar to Chaos energy, I'll have to teach her the basics but if she takes to them well than she will get something like a sight back, best I can say is that she gets some kind of 3d like radar that can allow her to see in 360 degree way, she won't have the colored sight one would expect, but she won't stumble around like an invalid." Xan explains which made everyone's eyes widen in shock, or in Amy's case, raise her eyebrows from the shock.

"Y-you… m-mean it?, I… can see again?" Amy said which made Xan look to her would a serious look.

"Well like I said, it won't be the same as regular sight but I can guarantee you won't be blind anymore." Xan said before grinning while Amy covered her mouth while tears start to leak from her blindfold while the others looked at one another with happy looks before Xan looked to the four before he spoke up.

"You four head on out, I'll be speaking to Amy in private about this, no offence but I made sure the room was bug free and I'll have to do that again after you leave to make sure robotnik doesn't listen in... don't worry, unlike when Metal got the drop on me, I won't let anyone try and harm Amy while I'm here… and that's a promise." Xan said while Emerald looked to Xan who looked back at Emerald and the others with a serious look before Emerald spoke up.

"Well… alright…though the others have to agree first." Emerald said before looking to the others.

"Well I don't mind, but I'm hoping to visit after Xan gets done with talking to you Amy." Vanilla said to Amy while Amy just nods when she couldn't speak right now before Cream spoke up.

"I don't mind if I need to wait, I can always visit Amy later and this seems important." Cream said before Lillum nods as well.

"Yeah… I can make a… personal visit later…" Lillum teased which made everyone else blush while Xan had a perverted look on his face and he starts chuckling before Emerald spoke up.

"W-Well… Amy… we'll leave you and Xan alone… hope the talk goes well." Emerald said before the four start to walk out.

And when the four were gone, Xan looked to Amy before he spoke up.

"So… about those basic steps…" Xan starts to say before the scene shifts to the outside of the room with the four after Emerald closed the door.

**Outside of Amy's room…**

"So… what now exactly?" Emerald asked while Lillum smiles before she looked to Cream.

"Cream, mind going to Tails's home or something?, I need to speak to your Mom and Emerald about something." Lillum asked which confused Cream, Vanilla, and Emerald for a moment before she smiles at Lillum.

"Sure miss Lillum, I can pick up Cheese from home and see if he wants to watch a movie at Tails's place, he has a lot of movies and Tails normally even has movies bought and he even made his own game console that plays multiple types of games well." Cream said with a smile on her face while Lillum and Vanilla smiles at Cream's joy while Emerald chuckles before Vanilla spoke up.

"Well give Tails a call first and have Pluton if he's repaired, or Tails come and get you dear." Vanilla said which made Cream smile before Emerald spoke up.

"Well I can walk her to Tails's home if you want Vanilla, I'll need to see where he lives anyway and see if I can thank Pluton if he's repaired." Emerald suggests to Vanilla which made her smile before Vanilla spoke up.

"Very well, I'll either call Tails's place or visit later when things are done on my end." Vanilla said before Lillum gave an imp like grin when she had an idea before she spoke up.

"Well if you gonna tag with Cream, I'll stick with Vanilla for now, need to speak with her anyway." Lillum said with a smile which confused the trio before Vanilla spoke up.

"Well… I don't mind, but what do you want to speak about?" Vanilla said which made Lillum grin before she spoke up.

"That's for a bit later I'm afraid, but don't worry, once Emerald and Cream leave and we head to your house, I'll talk, it's a private thing after all." Lillum cryptically said which confused the trio again before Emerald spoke up.

"Uhh… alright… Cream, Mind leading the way?" Emerald asked before he looked to Cream who nods after getting over her own confusion before she starts to walk away with Emerald in tow while Lillum looked to a confused Vanilla before Lillum spoke up.

"So… shall we head to your place?" Lillum said with an innocent tone to her voice which caused Vanilla to raise her eyebrow and nods to Lillum before she led the succubus out of the hospital and to her home while the scene went to Emerald and Cream when Cream led Emerald to the fox inventors home a bit later in the day.

* * *

**Mobius/ Station Square/ Tails's residence front door/ Emerald, Cream**

When the duo got to the door after getting Cheese from Vanilla's home before Vanilla and Lillum could get there, Cream walked up the stairs and knocked for a moment before a voice was heard and footsteps were heard as the person approached the door.

"One moment." The Voice said before the door opened to reveal Tails to the trio while Cream smiles at Tails and Emerald looked to Tails with some confusion since Tails was like a stranger to him now but his memories about Pluton told him that Tails was Pluton's creator.

Tails noticed the duo before smiling.

"Hey Cream, Hey Cheese, Hey Emerald, Nice to see you, I went to see you in the hospital Emerald, but you were asleep at the time and I heard from Vanilla earlier about you but you were working on paperwork at the time." Tails said which made Cream smile and Cheese flew around Tails for a moment with an excited tone to its chao like calls... but Emerald shudders before he spoke up.

"Look… uh Tails… never mention it again please… my hand is still sore…" Emerald said which made Tails sweatdrop before he spoke up and stepped into his home.

"Uh… sure, come in if you two want." Tails said before Emerald, Cream, and Cheese enter the home before Emerald spoke up when he looked around the place.

"Alright, I want to see how Pluton is doing since I heard he is getting repaired again, I have to make the visit short if Vanilla calls here for me though so I'm here to drop off Cream and to see if she can stick around here for awhile, we stopped by Vanilla's home for a moment so I can find it later." Emerald explains which made Tails look to Emerald before Tails nods to him.

"Alright, Pluton's body and his new one is not at 100% yet but his backup data was updated before his previous body got destroyed thankfully so it's only a matter of making a new improved body for him so if Eggman tries something later, Pluton will be ready, last few times were a starter prototype body and the second body was more of a second stage to the prototype." Tails explained before a voice spoke up.

**"Indeed... thankfully I got a smaller body to work with until the upgrade is finished."**  A familiar voice said which made the duo turn and get surprised looks on their faces when they saw a Mobian sized bot with an Echidna like form coming from Tails's basement area before Cream spoke up.

"P-Pluton?, is that you?" Cream asked when she recognized the voice which made The bot, or Pluton, nod in agreement before he spoke up.

**"Indeed Cream, It's me, nice to see you and Emerald again."**  Pluton said which made Cream smile before she ran to Pluton and gave him a hug while Cheese looked happy when he flew around the duo before Cream let go and continues to smile at him.

Emerald smiles at the sight before he spoke up when he turned to the door.

"Well Cream, I'll be heading out now, I'll let Vanilla know that your here." Emerald said before he starts walking away before he closed the door and it was just, Cream, Cheese, Pluton, and Tails before Cream spoke up a moment later.

"Think Emerald will become my new papa in the future?" Cream said all of a sudden which made everyone look to her with surprised looks before Tails said this.

"Uhhh…" Tails said with a confused tone when he didn't see that coming with Pluton and Cheese feeling the same before the scene shifts back to Vanilla's house with Emerald walking to the front door, took him a bit to get there when he needed a few directions.

He took a moment to knock before he spoke up.

"Vanilla?, Lillum if you're there?, It's Emerald, may I come in?" Emerald asked before he heard a voice speaking up.

"Of course, the door is unlocked." The voice, now known as Vanilla said… though her voice sounds off or far away from the door to Emerald before he just shrugs and entered the house.

* * *

**Mobius/ Vanilla's home/ Emerald**

A moment after Emerald enters the room, he saw it was oddly dark inside before he spoke up.

"Vanilla?, Lillum?, You two OK?" Emerald asked when he didn't see either of them in the room.

"In here Emerald." Lillum called out from in Vanilla's room which confused Emerald somewhat before he shrugged and walked to Vanilla's bedroom door.

He than knocked a few times before he spoke up.

"Vanilla?, Lillum?, You two ok?" Emerald asked before he heard Vanilla speaking up.

"Open the door and find out." Vanilla said with a slight teasing tone which made Emerald blush a bit when things seemed to be getting a bit steamy for him when he remembers something similar in the past that happened.

But he shook it off before he gripped the door handle before he opened it to reveal a blush inducing sight.

* * *

**Lemon alert/ skip if not interested**

Emeralds face had a serious blush when he saw a naked Lillum on her back on the bed with Vanilla on top of her and their breasts pressing together while their asses were pointing right at Emerald who got stunned at the sight before he spoke up.

"W-W-What…the..?" Emerald tried to say which made Lillum giggle with Vanilla doing the same before Lillum spoke up.

"Oh Emerald, do you really wanna talk now?, let's just say that Vanilla and I made a deal and we can talk about the details later… for now, get undressed and join us." Lillum said while she placed her hands on Vanilla's ass with a slight smack like sound to tease both Emerald and Vanilla which made Vanilla jolt a bit with a blush which surprisingly showed that she liked it while Emerald gulped a bit when he saw Vanilla's jiggling ass.

Emerald in turn, after he got over his shock, would have said something, but considering that Vanilla looked like she wasn't complaining, didn't say anything else when he did just goes with it and starts to strip in front of the two woman which made Lillum grin and Vanilla blush a little at the sight when Emerald removed his shirt and showed slightly stronger looking arms and a slightly better legs after he removed his pants, though his stomach looked similar to last time, granted he didn't work much on his stomach during the Trial but it was sort of confusing that it didn't change much but Vanilla didn't care about that when she saw his dick was fully erect.

Lillum in turn grins when she saw that before she spoke up.

"One thing before we get into this… want to see a surprise?" Lillum said which made the nude duo look at her with confused looks before Emerald spoke up.

"A surprise?" Emerald said before Lillum grins when her form gave a pink glow before she… shrank and in her place was…a three foot tall Amy Rose with a well endowed figure with tiny demon wings on her back and had green colored eyes!?

"Oooook… I think I think for Vanilla and I when I ask this… but how or what the hell!?" Emerald said with wide eyes while Vanilla agree's with Emerald if the shocked look on her blushing face was any indication which made *Amy* chuckle before she spoke up with Lillum's voice.

"Well… remember that succubuses use the tastes of the person we prey on, but in that sense, we can shapeshift at will if needed for some interesting fun times if we want to… experiment…" *Amy* said before Vanilla spoke up.

"Ummm… I'm not sure Amy would like it if you borrow her form." Vanilla said before *Amy* grins before she surprised Emerald and Vanilla by moving so that Vanilla was on her back and *Amy* was now on top of Vanilla while she used her hands to play with Vanilla's breasts and her head gently rubs between before *Amy* spoke up with Amy's voice this time.

"Oh but Vanilla, I always did fantasize about you and these tasty breasts…" *Amy* said before she latched a mouth on Vanilla's right nipple before she starts to lick and suck the rabbit mobian's nipple which in turn made Vanilla moan from the pleasure while Emerald watched with wide eyes when *Amy* used her right hand to go down to Vanilla's folds before she used a couple fingers to play with them which made Vanilla groan while *Amy* keeps licking and sucking on Vanilla's nipple before she quickly moved her head to lick and suck on Vanilla's other nipple.

Emerald in turn was just stunned at the sight of Lillum or *Amy* having her way with Vanilla in front of him… but instead of complaining right now, Emerald could only watch while his gaze when to Vanilla's and *Amy's* asses before he gulped and slowly approached the bed with the distracted duo on it.

*Amy* looked to him with a lust filled, hungered look when she noticed him a moment later when he got close before she shook *her* ass at Emerald who gulps at the sight.

_"I… get the feeling I shouldn't be tempted but Lillum or *Amy's* ass right now looks so… inviting… and Vanilla's as well..."_  Emerald thought before he got onto the bed with *Amy* pulling away and speaking up with Amy's voice.

"Oh Emerald, hope you can really give it to me good." *Amy* said while shaking her ass at Emerald while Vanilla, who managed to recover somewhat from *Amy's* actions frowned at *Amy* before she spoke up.

"D-Don't be fooled Emerald, T-The real Amy likes S-Sonic… s-she wouldn't do this..." Vanilla said before *Amy* spoke up with her Lillum voice when she saw that Emerald looked confused when he heard about Amy liking Sonic.

"Oh it maybe true, but you would be surprised about what she thinks of others sometimes when she gets… heated… like when she sees Knuckles and his muscles or a few strong looking humans or Mobians... she have her heart on Sonic but a girl like her has some very dirty dreams and thoughts… hell she had one of Emerald here after she saw how strong he got in the cave and she slept in the Hospital bed and even about Rouge or you believe it or not… try and remember reading a person's thoughts and feeling are a succubus's forte to get the best amout of semen or in certain cases lifeforce from their victims… and you Vanilla seem to lust after Amy a little when she grew into a women over the years." *Amy* said with Lillum's voice while Emerald and Vanilla were surprised about what they heard about Amy before Lillum's voice went back to Amy's voice while *Amy* continues to mess with Vanilla by playing with her breast with one hand while her other went back to playing with Vanilla's folds which made Vanilla groan from the feeling before *Amy* spoke up.

"But instead of all of this talking, let's just shut up and enjoy things right now… I can really show my stuff instead of explaining things." *Amy* said before she stopped playing with Vanilla's breasts and folds before she moved her body a bit… and she greatly surprised Emerald and Vanilla… mainly Vanilla when she kissed Vanilla on the lips before she slipped her tongue into Vanilla's mouth and her tongue overpowers Vanilla's instantly before Vanilla just went with it and kissed back by gripping the back of *Amy's* head with a hand and her tongue starts to fight back which made *Amy* hum in delight before she did the same action to Vanilla while Emerald's eyes widen from the sight before he decided to just go with things by crawling to the duo and when he got close placed a hand on *Amy's* ass which made her jolt a bit when she felt that.

She then looked back to Emerald while he spoke up with a grin on his face.

"Hey Vanilla, mind if I give *Amy* what she wants first… I can get to you in a bit if you can wait." Emerald said which made Vanilla pant for a moment before she surprised *Amy* by hugging her and holding her before she spoke up.

"Dig in then, I'll make sure she won't cause any trouble." Vanilla teased while Emerald grins before he gripped *Amy's* ass cheeks, spread them, which made *Amy's* eyes widen a bit while Emerald licked his lips, before he starts to lick *Amy's* folds which made *Amy* groan from the pleasure before she spoke up.

"N-No f-fair." *Amy* groans out which made Vanilla chuckle before she spoke up since Emerald was busy right now with eating *Amy* out.

"Says the women whos borrowing my friends form, seems you need to learn a lesson on borrowing things without permission and were going to teach you that lesson well." Vanilla said before she grips the back of *Amy's* head and pulled her in for a kiss which caused *Amy* to blush somewhat before she returns the kiss with a moat while Emerald continues to eat *Amy* out by slipping his tongue in and out of her pussy.

After a minute of licking *Amy's* folds and eating her out, Emerald used his index finger on her pussy to see how tight *Amy* was and felt that she was tight, wet but tight, and decided to loosen her up a bit by fingering her now with his other hand gripping and fondling her ass cheek which caused *Amy* to groan into Vanilla's mouth while Vanilla used her right hand to grip and play with *Amy's* left breast while her left hand held *Amy's* head still so she could keep kissing *Amy.*

*Amy* in turn groans out in Vanilla's mouth before Emerald pulls his hand away a minute later before *Amy* was lift off of Vanilla and the next thing Vanilla and *Amy* know was that *Amy* was moved so that she was resting on Emerald's lap while he was on his knees while his erect dick was pressed against her folds while Emerald held her hips while her legs were spread apart before Emerald spoke up.

"Vanilla, mind lending a hand?" Emerald asked which made Vanilla grin after she licks her lips before she moved onto all fours and after crawling to the duo, surprised Emerald and *Amy* by moving her head to the head of Emerald's dick and starts to lick the underside of it which made Emerald groan for a moment and made *Amy* frown with a cute pout before she spoke up.

"No fair Vanilla." *Amy* said before she got lift into the air a little by Emerald and when she looked back, Emerald surprised her with a kiss on the lips which made her eyes widen for a moment before she closed her eyes and melts into the kiss while Vanilla continues to lick Emerald's dick before she moved her head and took the head of the dick into her mouth and starts bobbing her head to take a few inches of the dick into her mouth while her tongue runs on the underside of it.

Emerald shudders from the feeling before he moved his right hand under *Amy's* ass which caused her foot to step onto the bed before he moved his fingers to *Amy's* asshole before he pressed a couple fingers to it before he sent a little chaos energy to hi index and ring finger which got Vanilla's attention before the two digits easily slid into *Amy's* ass like they were lubed which made *Amy moan in Emerald's mouth while he fingers her ass.

Vanilla in the meantime continues to bob her head on Emeralds dick while she watched Emerald playing with *Amy's* ass, she even thought if things were a bit different and Amy was older than she might have hooked up with her.

After a minute to two pass of Vanilla sucking Emerald off and *Amy* getting her ass played with, Vanilla pulls her head away and use her right hand to lightly grip and stroke Emerald before she spoke up.

"Shall we get to the main event with *Amy* Emerald?" Vanilla asked before Emerald took a moment to compose himself before he looks to Vanilla with a grin which shows he was ready to go with Vanilla's plan before Vanilla simply moved her hand with Emerald's dick in it up so that the head of his dick touched *Amy's* folds and Emerald lightly thrusts his hips so that he grinds his dick on her folds before he spoke up.

"Ready *Amy?*" Emerald teased while he continues to play with *Amy's* ass before *Amy* spoke up with a pleading tone.

"P-Please… don't tease me…" *Amy* begged before her eyes widen in surprise and she lets out a gasp when Emerald pulled his hips back and Emerald lifts *Amy* by her asshole, and when Vanilla guided his cock so that the dickhead pressed against *Amy's* pussy.

Emerald than thrusts most of his dick into her pussy which made *Amy* moan from the feeling right before Emerald gripped her hips and spread her legs in front of Vanilla with both hands after removing his fingers from her ass.

"Damn… so tight…" Emerald said out then starts thrusting his hips while Vanilla licks her hips while she watched *Amy* moan and groan in pleasure.

"Oh God Emerald!... Don't stop!... Keep fucking my pussy!" *Amy* groans out before Vanilla spoke up since Emerald was busy with fucking *Amy's* pussy.

"Again… not really your pussy...but… " Vanilla said before she surprised *Amy* by licking her bud which made her moan out before *Amy* spoke up while Vanilla licks and sucks her bud while Emerald fucks her pussy.

"N-No… f-fair." *Amy* moans out while Emerald and Vanilla ignores the words to continue to fuck and lick *Amy* before a few minutes pass.

Emerald in turn starts to pant while he continues to fuck *Amy* without stopping before he grits his teeth and groans before he yells out when he starts to upload his semen right into *Amy's* womb which in turn made *Amy's* eyes widen before her body curls a bit before she threw her head back and groans from the feeling of Emerald's cum filling her before Emerald's semen slowly overfilled her pussy which in turn made *Amy's* pussy tighten greatly when she came in turn and the mixed fluids start to trickle down Emeralds pulsing dick which Vanilla starts to lap up as it came out while she waits for the duo to finish their orgasms.

After they did about 10 seconds later, *Amy* rests the back of her head on the right crook of Emerald's neck before she spoke up after catching her breath while Emerald continues to catch his own breath.

"O-Oh wow… r-really ne-needed that…" *Amy* said before Vanilla spoke up after she licked her lips clean of the fluids on her lips.

"Well… while you recover... I think Emerald and I get a turn for ourselves for giving you so much attention right now, I don't mind if you watch though." Vanilla which made Emerald grin when he managed to recover somewhat before he looked down to *Amy* before he spoke up.

"Seems fair after all… don't worry, after I get through the one on one with Vanilla here, I'll make sure you both get a turn." Emerald teased before he kissed *Amy* on the side of her forehead which made *Amy* blush a bit before she was gently set on her side by Emerald to recover near the duo before Emerald turned to Vanilla to see that she was already on her back with her legs spread out while she held her legs open and spoke up Emerald with a grin on her face.

"Well Emerald, let's just get to you pounding my pussy… I'm no succubus... but thanks to you last time, I got more energy than ever and my body got stronger as well… so don't hold back!" Vanilla teased Emerald who sent her a grin while his eyes gave a slight green glow while his dick glows with green energy as well before he spoke up while Vanilla felt excited from the glow, the hungry look, and from how the energy was used earlier on *Amy* which made the glowing dick make her folds go from wet to soaked.

"Oh don't worry… I'm not going to leave before you two are satisfied…" Emerald said before he quickly moved towards Vanilla and after getting over Vanilla, he used a finger to see how wet which made Vanilla groan from the feeling and Emerald felt that she was soaking before he spoke up.

"So… want to skip foreplay and get to the main event?" Emerald asked which made Vanilla grin at him before she spoke up with a lust filled tone.

"Just break unto my womb already!" Vanilla said with with a lust filled tone before Emerald grins when he adjusts his body a bit over Vanilla a bit more before he pressed the head of his dick at her pussy while his dick glows a bit more with energy which made Vanilla shudder with a shaking breath when the energy made her pussy tingle in a good way before she realized that she was going to get the dicking of her life right now.

Emerald then gripped her hips and carefully slid himself inside somewhat before he did what Vanilla asked with a grin when he slammed himself all the way into Vanilla in one go before her eyes widen in shock when she felt the full power of his upgrade before she hunched over a bit before she threw her head back and squirts on Emerald's dick and with a slight yell of sorts while Emerald waits for her to recover while he saw a bulge that formed when Emerald busts well past Vanilla's cervix.

Emerald waits for Vanilla to recover for a moment before he slowly pulls out before he starts to slowly thrust back in which made Vanilla groan and moan greatly when a green mist seeps from Emerald's dick which hits all of her sweet spots constantly which caused Vanilla to speak up, or in this case tried to which sounded more like a slur of sorts, while he tongue hangs out of her mouth while *Amy* looked at the duo with a grin on her face while she masturbates to the site of Emerald already giving it good to Vanilla.

"O-Oh… E-Emmmmerrald!" Vanilla moans out with Emerald gritting his teeth so he could focus on pleasing Vanilla while he continues to speed up his thrusts and power, he didn't have Sonic's level of speed but compared to last time he was with Vanilla, it was like fire and ice, a complete difference than when Emerald was originally a virgin.

And Vanilla in the meantime felt that difference first hand when Emerald continues to pound her more and more without cumming yet while her tones curl when she was about to come again.

Emerald had grit his teeth when he used more energy to power his thrusts and the energy on his dick while his dick twitches, but instead of warning Vanilla, he just pants and groans for a moment before he roars out when he shot his semen into Vanilla's pussy which in turn caused Vanilla's eyes to widen in surprise before she got ready to yell from the pleasure, but Emerald surprised her again by leaning down during his orgasm and kisses her on the lips and slipped his tongue into it before Vanilla's eyes glaze over while she lets the pleasure overwhelm her and she moans and yells into the kiss when she orgasms as well and her arms shot up to hug Emerald with one arm going to hold the back of his head.

For a few moments, the duo enjoys their orgsams before Emerald tapped off and Vanilla cools off a little before Emerald pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath before Vanilla, after she caught her breath only said one thing.

"W-Wow…" Vanilla said with Emerald smiling a bit at her with *Amy* chuckling before she spoke up which got their attention when she turns back into Lillum.

"So… ready for more you two?" Lillum teased with a imp like grin on her face before Emerald and Vanilla looked to one another before smiling while time advanced.

The scene now showed Lillum on her back with her hands behind her head while Emerald held her breasts together and was fucking her breasts before he came hard on her face which made Lillum groan from the feeling, smile a moment later, and lick her lips when she felt that before time advanced again.

Vanilla had Emerald sit at the edge of the bed while she moved her breasts up and down Emerald's dick while she licks the head before Emerald groans when he unloads in her mouth and on her face before time advanced.

Emerald was laying on the bed while he moans and groans while a pillow supports his head while he watched Lillum and Vanilla moving their large breasts on his dick while he thrusts his hips on the bed before he groans out and came hard which caused semen to shoot out and land on the duos breasts before time advanced.

Emerald now had Lillum facedown on the bed with her ass in the air while he was fucking her ass before he grit his teeth and growls when he unloads in her ass which made Lillum groan before time advanced.

Vanilla was pressed against the wall while Emerald was fucking her ass while he spanked her with one hand while his other roughly grips her ass and he came hard in her ass which made Vanilla moan loudly from the pleasure before time advanced.

Emerald was now getting licked, sucked, and stroked off by Vanilla and Lillum while he held their heads together before he spoke up when he felt his dick twitching when Vanilla and Lillum used one hand each to stroke him off.

"O-Oh… yeah… nearly there." Emerald moans out which made the two woman get excited before they speed up their stroking while Emerald pants more and more until he grits his teeth before he yells and his semen shoots out and starts covering the two women's faces with cum before Emerald tapped off a few seconds later before he stumbles back from their hands and sat on the bed with a weak but relaxed feeling in his body before he looked to Lillum and Vanilla to get some wide eyes when he saw that Lillum and Vanilla were kissing and licking one another's faces of semen.

Emerald would have said something but didn't when he enjoyed the sight before the two women were finished cleaning each others faces off before Lillum spoke up after she and Vanilla looked to Emerald.

"So Emerald… feel better?" Lillum asked which made Emerald blink a few times before he nods at the two who smile a back to Emerald before Vanilla spoke up to the two.

"Want to continue this at a later date… seems things have gotten late and I need to check on Cream." Vanilla said which made sense to Emerald after he looked at a clock and it seemed it was nearly two hours since they started while Lillum grins before she spoke up.

"One thing first…" Lillum said which confused Vanilla before Lillum moved her head a bit and kissed Vanilla on the lips before she slips her tongue in and Vanilla in turn, though surprised, returns the kiss for a few minutes while Emerald watched with a smile on his face at the sight before Lillum pulled away with a slight trail of saliva was seen between the duo which broke when Lillum spoke up.

"... since I'll be hanging around here… just call me and you and I can get some serious one on one time later if Leo and Emerald's not available, I always did like a private slut bunny after all." Lillum teased which surprised Vanilla and normally she would have been irritated or angry from being called a slut… but coming from Lillum… it somehow excited her a bit before she smiles back at Lillum with a slight lustful look on her face.

"Maybe, but we have to make sure Cream is watched elsewhere… can't be your private slut bunny with her around… I have a life out of the bedroom after all… now if you'll excuse me." Vanilla teased back while she gripped Lillum's ass in a teasing manner before she lets go and got up with a grinning Lillum watching her while Vanilla went to the restroom to clean herself off while Lillum looked to Emerald who at the time was just enjoying the odd bonding moment between Vanilla and Lillum before he got a bit surprised when a crest appears on his chest and he was pressed back to lay on the bed before Lillum floats over him with a lust filled look on her face before Emerald spoke up.

"Uh… Lillum…" Emerald said before Lillum pressed a finger to Emerald's lips to quiet him before she spoke up when she trails a finger down his body and to his dick which slowly pulses back to life while she spoke up.

"Just enjoy this Emerald, I know I am, and with Vanilla leaving soon, it gives us a bit more before we turn in for today." Lillum said before she starts to stroke Emerald's dick who groans from the feeling before Lillum moved her body so her head was in front of his dick before she smirks and opened her mouth and her head approached his dick before time passed.

Vanilla exits the bathroom fully dressed before she looked over to see Lillum, who was moaning and groaning while riding Emerald's dick with a pleased look on her face while he was laying on the bed and had his hands on her hips before Vanilla spoke up to get their attention.

"I'll give this room a call when I have Cream and another when I'm near here with her so if you two can't stop, please keep things quiet alright?" Vanilla said before she got ready to exit the room before Lillum spoke up which got Vanilla's attention when she stops riding Emerald's dick to look at Vanilla and something was summoned to her hand with a poof of smoke... a slip of paper with an odd looking symbol on it.

"Can you slap this on the outside of the door?, it's a silencing seal I learned in a few Dimensions and it can let Emerald and I get as loud as we want and no one outside can hear us at all, but we can hear things outside so knock or something and we'll stop to allow you in before we all continue." Lillum said with a grin on her face before the crest glows and it floats to Vanilla who blinked a few times when she caught it before Vanilla spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Well than, when I get back and put Cream to bed, looks like this Slut bunny is joining you two for more fun." Vanilla teased which surprised Emerald and made Lillum chuckle before Vanilla exits the room and closed the door before the sound of something getting placed on the door was heard before footsteps walked away before Lillum looks back to Emerald with a grin on her face while Emerald looked to her before Lillum spoke up.

"Ready for me to really get wild?" Lillum said while she grinds herself on Emerald's dick which made him grit his teeth from the pleasure before he grins when his hand glows with a familiar purple seal which surprised Lillum before he slapped it on the crest on his chest which shattered it before he quickly gripped Lillum's breasts and with a quick move, made it so that Lillum was on the bed with Emerald on top of her while she had a slight blush on her face when she saw one of Emerald's eyes glowing when he looks down to her.

"Oh I think I'm ready, are you?, cause your magic won't surprise me anymore now!" Emerald said before he quickly starts to thrust his hips and fondles Lillum's breasts while the scene shifts to later after the two phone calls rang out before the duo fell silent a bit before knocking was heard before Vanilla enters the room with a smile on her face before she closed the door and saw to some surprise that Lillum was on the bed with a very pleased look on her face, eyes rolled back in head, tongue hanging out, semen on and in her while Emerald was next to her with a glass of water in hand.

He drained the glass of water before he saw Vanilla and spoke up.

"Hey Vanilla, how was Cream?" Emerald asked which made Vanilla smile before she spoke up.

"Oh she was fine, we got home and she got dinner and she got ready for bed, I told her to knock on the door or call this room if she needed something." Vanilla said before she sent Emerald a lust filled grin.

"So… you tired Emerald or do you think you can give this Slut Bunny some love as well?" Vanilla teased with a grin when she lifts her shirt above her head and dropped it to show a restricting bra which made her breasts look smaller before Emerald blinked a few times from the out of character moment and just chalked it up to the pent up lust in Vanilla talking before Emerald grins.

"Oh yeah, I can go for awhile longer." Emerald teased back with a grin before Vanilla grins back when she removed her bra and the rest of her clothing before she stood in the nude before Emerald.

"Well then… shall we continue now?" Vanilla said before Emerald stood up, walked to her and surprised her by leaning down a bit to kiss her on the lips before he picked her up bridal style before he spoke up.

"Well considering I got a succubus lover who's practically corrupting me into enjoying these things, a Lioness lover, and now… a Slut Bunny lover… might as well get use for surprise attacks like this so I can counter easily." Emerald said while Vanilla blushed at what Emerald said before he turned to the bed with the recovering Succubus and walks to it while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The Scene fades in now to reveal TME while he was still on the cliffside on Angel island, but now he was at the edge of the island instead of on a mountain area before he noticed the readers.**

**"Oh hello, sorry for the wait for this chapter but compared to the last chapter, this one was a quick one… hehe, and hope you like the explanations, Xan offering to help Amy, and the lemon this chapter with Emerald, Vanilla, and Lillum and her antics…. Hehe, seems Vanilla is really opening up to the fun in the bedroom thanks to Lillum's antics with Emerald, guess the experience he got in the trial of blades wasn't just combat experience… and since it was only… hmmm… I think about 18 to 24 hours after Emerald got out of the cave so it was probably a surprise for Vanilla when Emerald practically went from a Virgin to what he is now, and with Lillum in the mix, seems Emerald will only get better from here on out." TME said before he got a serious look on his face.**

**"Still I hope the flashback in this chapter at least helps explains things, and the cost of Emerald's ability… well… I'll let you readers decide if it's costly or not… anyway I'll get out of your hair by saying this, next chapter finishes things up with some leftover questions like how Nocturn is doing and what not with another lemon there before we get to the official training for Emerald before the final arc of this Prequel happens, no worries, it will be a time skip based thing so no worries about having to read much, maybe one or two lessons but that's about it… anyway sorry for taking your time... read well... sleep well... play well... stay well and see you all later." TME said before he waved to the readers while the scene fades to black.**


End file.
